SPRITE
by PinkSakuraFlower1
Summary: Avery has abilities that only ever seem to grow as she grows older. Although many presume she would purse the road of heroism, she doesn't believe she is suited for the job. However, every so often, she is called when she is needed. What Avery didn't expect was to join the Young Justice team.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice!**

 **Summary** : Avery has abilities that only ever seem to grow as she grows older. Although many presume she would purse the road of heroism, she doesn't believe she is suited for the job. However, every so often, she is called when she is needed. What Avery didn't expect was to join the Young Justice team.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Today was the day. The day where the sidekicks and protégés of Batman, The Flash, Green Arrow, and Aquaman would be given a tour of the Justice League HQ… step 1 of becoming full-fledged members of the League.

Those lucky sidekicks and protégés were Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Speedy….and that was it.

Hm? Me?

Oh. You thought I was also talking about myself?

No, no.

Although I may be acquaintances with the heroes and lend a hand when I'm needed, I'm not a hero.

At least that's what I like to think.

I'm just here for the ride, that's all.

That also meant tagging along with Batman and Robin when Mr. Freeze decided to freeze civilians in one of Gotham's public parks.

Right before Mr. Freeze was about to shoot his attack onto a family of three, I was running over to them.

"Enjoying family time?" he asked as he pressed the trigger, "My family has other plans" he said.

My gaze had steadied and I wiggled my fingers to the kids, in a form of hello, while the family of three gaped at me. My fingers felt ice-hot as my hand was above my head. A dome of condensed electricity had formed above us half-way, the majority of us on the ground, and acted as a type of force-field.

I could see Mr. Freeze sliding over us and was about to terrorize a few more civilians till a batarang was thrown at the gun and knocked it out of the villain's hands.

Using this chance, I held out my free hand towards one side and took in a deep breath. Calmly, I could feel my fingers vibrating and becoming warmer and warmer by each second before placing it against the wall.

The sound of heat against ice filled the small space and the sight of steam appeared. My hand started to sink further and further as a hole appeared through the ice. I turned my palm around the hole to increase the size and smooth out any edges.

Soon, we could see the outside world. I made my way out first, just in case, before carefully escorting the children out then the father.

By the time we were out, Mr. Freeze was taken down by Batman and Robin.

I re-adjusted my goggles before humming and leading the group to the police and paramedics.

"Sprite" Batman called out to me. Instantly, I turned to him.

"Coming~" I said to him before turning to the little boy of the group, who smiled at me shyly and waved his hands. I grinned at him and waved back before heading towards Batman and Robin.

"Come on, we're late!" whined Robin.

I gave him a sheepish smile, "Calm down, Robin. You're almost like a speedster on sugar" I commented.

"But today's the day!" said Robin.

I rolled my eyes with my arms crossed, before shaking my head. "Sprite" said Batman as I reacted to my 'superhero' name.

"Yes sir?" I replied instantly and I frowned at Robin's snickering. Batman looked towards me and spoke, ignoring his partner's snickering. "Are you able to unfreeze the victims?" asked Batman.

I looked around the park and counted about 5 frozen victims. Placing two of my fingers, like I was saluting, to my forehead, I reached out to the victims. There was panic, cold, fear, and several other motions. Their heartbeats were also slowing down and I lowered my hand.

Without even telling Batman, I ran over to the nearest victim before placing my fingertips to the ice. Repeating what I had done in the dome back on a larger scale, I started to melt the ice with the top half of their bodies freed. Authorities would be able to take over with the rest.

Watching the ice melt off the victim's faces reminded me of watching a horror movie. Despite doing this a few times, I could never get use to the people suddenly moving and gasping for air.

After helping the woman out of the ice, she looked at me with a relived face. "Thank you" she said.

Saluting with one hand and pulling her out with the other, I laid her against the warm grass and let the summer's sun's rays warm her up.

Paramedics ran over to check her over and I saluted to the police officers who nodded in response.

Looking around, I already noticed that Batman and Robin had already 'disappeared' and I could hear soft _PING!_ Go off in my ear. Tilting my head, I followed the source of the ping before I slowly stepped back away from the scene. I could feel my body buzzing with energy before there was a loud ZAP! Behind me and I re-appeared by Batman and Robin's side.

The Boy Wonder held out his wrist-watch and I recognised the system that he was using. Robin cackled, "Good thing you can pick up radio and electrical signals from at least a 100 mile radius and teleport after the signal" he said before closing his wrist-watch.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed at him before poking his cheek. Frowning at the gesture, I snickered before I faced Batman. "Good work, Robin. Sprite. Now, time to meet with the others"

I nodded and I could feel Robin's excitement and smirk before we entered the nearest Zeta Tube. Our coordinates? The Hall of Justice that was located in Washington, D.C.

Since we were located closer to the Hall of Justice, we were one of the first few that had arrived along with Green Arrow and Speedy.

Robin immediately went up to Speedy who gave a smirk to the Boy Wonder as they two conversed with each other. "Well, well, if it isn't little Sprite? How are things going?" asked Green Arrow as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I tucked my hands in my pockets and gave a small smile.

"It's been alright. Just getting ready for school and all but other than that, life is good" I replied with a casual hug.

Green Arrow raised an eyebrow with a small smirk, "That's good. Have you considered becoming an actual hero in the future? From what I've heard, you've been doing pretty alright-"

I gave a short and nervous chuckle before waving my hands to dismiss the idea. "Thanks but no thanks. I'm fine with how things are" I said as Green Arrow seemed disappointed. "I-I mean being a hero _sounds_ good but I really don't think I can _commit_ myself doing it; considering how all of you have been doing it for some many years."

Green Arrow nodded as if he understood what I was saying while he stroked his goatee. "Well, at least we can count on you when we need it"

I relaxed before nodding with a smile. "Of course"

"Who can we count on when we need it?" Both me, Batman, and Green Arrow looked towards the voice and we all saw Aquaman and Aqualad making their way over to us.

Green Arrow smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder, shaking it with a chuckle. "I'm talking about little Sprite here" said the Robin Hood-like hero and grinned. He messed with my black hair and I growled before slapping his hand away and hissed. Green Arrow raised both of his hands with a chuckle while I folded my arms across my chest with a pout.

"Oh?" smiled Aquaman as he stepped in front of us along with Aqualad. "Are you finally deciding to become a hero?"

doesn't mean that I'm not offering my help when you need it but I don't see myself becoming a full- fledged hero like everyone in the League" I reasoned with a nervous laugh.

Aquaman nodded as he understood my reason but I could tell that he was slightly disappointed. Aqualad looked at me curiously, "You do not wish to become a hero?" he asked.

I nodded, "Y-Yeah" I replied as me and Aqualad walked over to Speedy and Robin; leaving the older heroes to talk in private. It seemed like they needed it. "I-It's just….I am willing in lending a hand to the League whenever I am needed but I feel like…know I don't have the commitment nor the constant drive to become _a_ hero. Nor the fact that I'm capable either" I explained to the Atlantean. I emphasized on the "A" and looked at Aqualad.

He seemed to take my words into consideration before he nodded, "That is very mature of you, Sprite" he noted.

Normally I would feel confused or insulted but since this was coming from Aqualad, it didn't seem like it. I stuffed my hands in my pockets once more, before shrugging. "Eh…meh"

Smooth, Avery. Really smooth.

Making our way over to Speedy and Robin, Aqualad smiled at his friends and begun to talk with them. I simply stood there feeling a bit left out while shuffled my feet but I piped in occasionally.

I noticed the mentors making their way over while I stood off to the side, simply watching the moment. It was kind of intimidating seeing all of the heroes and their sidekicks standing together. Flash and Kid Flash were still missing but it looked like we didn't have to worry.

"Today's the day" said Batman as I caught a hint of smile when he placed a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice" said Green Arrow before Aquaman went next, "Headquarters of the Justice League"

I smiled but the moment was short lived when we heard an "Oh man!" behind us. Confused, we all looked to see Flash running up towards us with Kid Flash not long after. "I'd knew we would be the last ones here" pouted Kid.

Snickering, we all made our way into the Hall of Justice. I walked next to Aqualad and Speedy with tourists on either side of us.

"Is that Batman?"

"I see Flash and Flash Junior!"

"His name is Speedy, duh"

"No Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick"

"Well that makes no sense"

I snickered and tugged the edge of my black hoodie over my head better. With cameras flashing constantly and people hoping to get an autograph, Green Arrow spoke to Speedy.

"Ready to see the inter-sanctum?" he asked.

"Born that way" replied Speedy with a smile.

"I'm glad we are all here" said Aqualad before he smiled at me, "Including you as well, Sprite"

I had a faint blush of my face before giving a sheepish grin to Aqualad. Though it was unnecessary, it was nice of him to say that.

"Have all four- I mean have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place, at the same time?" said Kid Flash excitedly before Speedy snapped.

"Don't call us sidekicks. Not after today" he said.

We all looked at him and I pointed to Speedy with my thumb while looking at Aqualad, with my head tilted. If anyone knew Speedy, it would be Aqualad after Green Arrow.

The Atlantean shook his head as I shrugged. "Sorry" said Kid Flash, "First time at the hall. I'm a little over-whelmed"

"You're overwhelmed. Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone just…whelmed?" asked Robin.

I grinned as we stepped into the entrance of the Hall. Robin widened his eyes as I craned my neck upwards. "Oh, maybe that's why" said the Boy Wonder as I snickered with my hand over my face.

In front of us were seven massive statues of the seven founders of the Justice League. Grinning, we walked forward to metal doors with a sign that spelled out "AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY"

When we stepped near the doors, they opened to reveal Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter.

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash…and Sprite. Welcome" said Martian Manhunter before he turned around and walked through the doors. I saw Robin and KF have a fist pump together as we followed after the Martian.

"You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked gallery, and of course our library" said Martian Manhunter as we entered the said room.

Flash turned to us and spread out his arms, "Make yourselves at home" he said.

Immediately, Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash found a seat while Speedy stood. I opted to half lean and half sit on the arm of one of the chairs.

I had my hands in my pockets and I noticed Speedy narrowing his eyes at the heroes. I rose an eyebrow in curiosity but didn't dwell on it. "Quick debrief to discuss the coincidences of four ice villains attacking on the same day. We shouldn't be long" said Batman as he faced us. I nodded in response before all of the heroes faced the Zeta Tube.

The scanner begun to scan the heroes while reading out their codes and names.

Feeling a growing wave of anger and irritation, I looked towards the source before my eyes landed onto Speedy. The doors opened and Speedy snapped.

"That's it?" he said as everyone looked at him when he marched forward. "You promised us a real look inside. Not a glorified backstage pass"

"It's a first step. You've been granted access few others get" said Aquaman.

"Oh really?" said Speedy sarcastically. He spread his arm to the group of tourists that looked behind the glass and frowned at the heroes. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?" he growled.

"Roy, you just need to be patient-" reasoned Green Arrow.

Speedy cut him off. "What I need is _respect_ " he said before facing towards us. "They're treating us like kids. Worse like sidekicks! We deserve better than this" he said. Everyone other than me appeared to be confused and looked at each other before looking at the archer.

"You're kidding right? You're playing their game? Why?!" questioned Speedy as I sighed with my head shaking slightly. "Today was _the_ day! Step one in becoming full-fledged members of the League!"

I stared at him as the others looked at each other before KF spoke. "Well, sure…but I thought step one was the tour of HQ" he said.

"Except the Hall is the League's real HQ!" said Speedy.

I blinked and I could sense the surprise and shock of everyone in this room. I face-palmed myself and muttered, "Oh boy" to myself as the flames got hotter and hotter.

I didn't need to look to see the shock on Robin's, Kid Flash's, and Aqualad's faces to know. "I bet they didn't even tell you. It's just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching Zeta beam teleporter tubes to the real thing. An orbiting satellite called the Watchtower"

I looked at Green Arrow along with the rest of the Heroes who seemed to know how Speedy knew this information. Batman folded his arms in front of his chest as Green Arrow spoke. "I know, I know…but I thought maybe we could make an exception?" he asked weakly.

The action of Batman narrowing his eyes at him seemed to answer his question. "Or not" said Green Arrow.

Aquaman stepped forward. "You are not helping your cause here, son. Stand down or-"

Speedy cut him off, "Or what? You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son! I'm not even his" he said as he gritted at Green Arrow. "I thought I was his partner but…not anymore" he said.

I watched with wide eyes but otherwise, passive face when Speedy took off his hat off his head and threw to the ground. Speedy walked away and headed towards the door. "I guess they were right about you four. You're not ready" he said.

"You might want to reconsider" I said awfully calmly. Speedy was just near the doors and I could sense him stopping. "You're took this rather immaturely"

I could feel everyone's eyes on me and Speedy's steps stopping mid-step. I turned my head to the side and almost looking over my shoulder but I wasn't. I gave a dry laugh, "You're not even thinking properly and you're letting your emotions take action. That explains _quite_ a lot about you. _Clearly, you're not ready_ " I stated flatly.

I face forward and I could feel the back of head buzz. Hearing a yell, I leaned to the side and my hand shot upwards, grabbing the arrow that was directed towards me. Sparks of electricity radiated off my hand when I crushed the arrow and I simply let the pieces fall to the ground.

I heard a growl and the door opening and closing. At that moment, an alert filled the room and we all looked at the main computer with Superman on screen. "Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire"

The heroes walked forward to the computer as I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I could feel a headache coming and I began to soothe it. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I lazily opened an eye to see Kid Flash.

I sighed and rose a hand, gesturing that I was fine.

"I've had my suspicions about CADMUS. This may present a perfect opportunity to-" said Batman but was cut off by another alert.

A small picture of Zatara appeared in the corner of the screen who spoke with urgency. "The sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Artan to blot out the sun. Requesting full League response!"

Batman and the others looked at Superman. "Superman?" asked the Dark Knight.

"It's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control" said the Man of Steel.

Batman nodded. "Than CADMUS can wait" he said before pushing a button, "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates, Batman out"

The screens went black and the sidekicks made their way to their mentors. "Stay put" said Batman as Robin immediately reacted.

"But why?!"he asked.

Aquaman spoke, "This is a League mission" as Flash took over.

"You're not trained-"

"Since when!?" questioned Kid Flash.

Flash sighed, "I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team" he explained. He emphasized his point by gesturing to the older heroes.

"There will be other missions" reassured Aquaman, "When you're ready"

"But for now, _stay. Put"_ said Batman and narrowed his eyes.

I had my hands on my hips and Batman looked at me for a few seconds. I stood behind the group so the others didn't see me raise my hands up and shake my head slightly.

I knew what Batman was telling me to do. Keep a close eye on them, make sure they stay out of trouble, and so forth.

While we watched them walk away, my ears perked up when I heard Green Arrow speak to Martian Manhunter. "Glad you didn't bring you know who?" he asked before Martian Manhunter nodded.

"Indeed" agreed the alien before the two made their way to the Zeta Tube.

Red Tornado looked at us for a moment before he too followed the others. When the doors closed and the four of us were left alone, Kid Flash broke it.

"When we're ready? How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like….like sidekicks!" argued KF.

I pulled down my hood from head and pulled down my goggles. Aqualad seemed disheartened. "My mentor, my king. I thought he trusted me" he said.

I gave a frown and sensed the wave of sadness radiating from him. I stepped forward a bit and placed a hand on his shoulder, patting it with a small smile.

Aqualad returned the gesture but KF had to break the moment. "Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics. They've got a secret HQ in space!" yelled KF.

"What else aren't they telling us?" asked Aqualad.

Robin gritted his teeth, "I have a better question: why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

Both Kid Flash and Aqualad realized this and looked deep in thought with Robin.

Uh oh. This wasn't good.

There was a growing silence among us and the tension was becoming suffocating for me. I rubbed the back of my neck before giving a sigh. "Are you seriously questioning our mentors' decisions?" I asked.

My stomach dropped as I realized that came off a bit too snarky.

"What is that supposed to mean?" said KF annoyed. Welp. I dug my own grave, I guess it's only right if I dug myself out.

I could feel myself sweating since I was put on the spot. I rubbed my arm nervously, "I mean…."I took a deep breath in, "Look. I'm sure that Batman, Aquaman, and Flash didn't want to hide this from you guys and probably believed you all deserved this"

Robin folded his arms and pouted, "Yeah right"

I frowned in annoyance and I folded my own arms. "Well, yeah? I'm not the one who asked the question of why you guys didn't leave with Speedy! Look how well he took this?!" I snapped and threw my arms in the air. I gestured to the room around us, "Do _you_ see him here? Oh wait! Silly me, he's not here!" I said sarcastically.

The three looked at me as I slapped my hand against my forehead and messed up my hair. Frustrated, I continued to speak.

"I can't believe this… this would've gone well if Green Arrow didn't tell Speedy about the Tower….no wait, that's not right. I _don't_ see why Speedy left when clearly Green Arrow told him about the Tower and not _you_ guys" I commented and pointed at the three of them.

It took several seconds but the three realized what I was implying. "Look, I can understand why you're angry and all but think about it. Did you guys _really_ think that you sidekicks-"

"We're not sidekicks!" snapped KF.

"You are! And since when did becoming a sidekick become a bad thing?! Flash hasn't treated you less than what you were capable of. In fact, neither have your mentors either!" I argued, with my voice growing higher and it cracked.

The three of them looked at me and I looked at them all in the eye. "Is this what a _true_ hero and a member of the Justice League should be acting?"

Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad widened their eyes at me as they took in with thought. I scratched the back of my head and looked off to the side.

Well this was awkward~

It wasn't that I didn't understand how and why Robin, KF, and Aqualad were angry. I sympathize what they were feeling. However, after Speedy and everything that came after it, they were heroes. The thought of them just becoming and fighting the good fight all just for the purpose of becoming a Justice League member?

I know Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad were better than that but I couldn't really deny it either. And after that, what was next?

I knew the others were looking forward to this day and the day didn't turn out like they had expected it to be but I think I knew why. Compared to the Justice League and them, they were only kids and as far as they've seen, a lot of JL members believe they aren't up to the task of saving the world 24/7. It made a lot of a sense when you think about that. The others may like this now but in the long run? Who knows?

My head throbbed, causing me to massage my temples. This was one of the reasons I didn't like people calling me a hero like the others. I don't know if I would be able to live up the title of a hero. I want to believe in Batman and the others but that was the same thing for Robin and the others too.

I let out a huge sigh before slouching.

I could only see how things will progress and go with it.

Apparently, I was thinking about this way too long when Aqualad spoke.

"What is…Project Cadmus?" he asked hesitantly.

I perked up and blinked. That was true. What is Project CADMUS? If Batman had his own suspicions, then it must be important. Never deny a Bat's suspicions!

Robin spoke up, "Don't know…" a grin appeared on his face and looked at me. I felt my gut clench. Oh no…this was going to be really good and really bad too. "But I can find out"

The Boy Wonder went up to the computer and began to type into it while we too walked forward. **"ACCESS DENIED"**

Robin laughed, "Wanna bet?" he turned to me and held out his hand to the computer. "Sprite? You want to do the honours?" he asked.

"Whoa wait, what?" asked Kid Flash curiously.

I raised my hand up with my green eyes wide. "Eh, Nope! I'm good thank you. Please, you do the honours" I said.

Robin shrugged, "Suit yourself" he said before his fingers flew. We all looked at the screen with codes ranging by. My brain could process some of this information but Robin was doing this pretty fast.

"Whoa. How are you doing that?" asked KF as I titled my head.

"Hey isn't this system the same as the-"

"The Bat Cave?" grinned Robin when he looked at me.

I snapped my finger at him, "Yup"

"Well, yes it is" said Robin before he resumed hacking. He pressed a button and the "ACCESS DENIED" disappeared and was replaced.

"ACCESS GRANTED" announced the computer.

A picture of CADMUS appeared as Robin read out the information. "Alright, Project CADMUS; genetics lab. Here in D.C…there's all there is" he said. "But if Batman is suspicious, maybe we should investigate" he said with a grin. He looked at all of us and I sighed.

"Always trust a Bat's gut, I suppose?" I sighed. I can't believe I was already on board what Robin was planning.

"Solve the case before they do. It would be poetic justice." I looked at Aqualad in surprise as his tone was hopeful and was starting to brighten up.

"Hey, they're all about Justice" pointed out Robin.

Aqualad's face dropped and sighed. "But they said Stay Put"

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this!" grinned Robin.

"Loop hole~" I whispered as KF finally caught on what was happening. "A-Are you going to CADMUS? Because if you're going, I'm going!" said the Speedster.

Both Robin and KF looked at Aqualad with a smile, hoping he would join in as well.

"Just like that? We're a team on a mission?" he asked, flatly.

"We didn't come for a play date" said Robin.

Aqualad smirked before he and the others looked at me.

I had an unwrapped lollipop in my hand and I was about to put it in my mouth. Aqualad rose an eyebrow with his smirk still on his face while I widened my eyes. I quickly placed the lollipop in my mouth and looked at them.

Both KF and Robin had their hands together and were smiling at me, which was starting to look creepy and I rose an eyebrow.

It looked like they were waiting for my approval or something.

Heh.

NO.

Taking the lollipop out of my mouth, I rose a finger and slowly moved it down half-way, "Okay…what do you want?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Come with us, please?" begged Robin as KF nodded furiously.

"Y-Yeah!" agreed KF.

I slowly turned to my head to Aqualad who's his eyes started to become a puppy dog look. I gave a quick frown before popping the lollipop into my mouth. "Fine…but I'm only coming because I need to keep an eye on you guys so you don't die" I pointed out.

KF and Robin cheered and high-fived each other as I was bemused at their reaction. Aqualad placed a hand on my shoulder and I jumped.

Since he was taller than me, I felt slightly intimidated. Aqualad had a face of relief and he smiled at me. "Thank you, Sprite"

I blushed sheepishly and I looked off to the side, scratching the back of my neck before giving an equally sheepish grin to him. "Eh hehe...no problem?" I said.

With that, the four of us made our way out of the building and made our way to CADMUS.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

When we had made our way to where Project CADMUS was located, we hid between two buildings and watched the firefighters take care of the fire.

From what I could see, there were two scientists on the second level of the building and smoke was rising into the air.

Right as the fire chief was reassuring the scientists, an explosion had occurred behind them and sent the two flying out of the building.

"Kid!" I barked as the speedster was already running. . He ran to the building and ran up the walls, grabbing the scientists, and placed them onto the roof. However, that action made him lose his momentum and cause him to slip.

Kid Flash's hands grabbed the edge of the window and was left dangling.

This caused me to face palm myself before I pulled at my face with a groan and a sigh.

"So smooth" commented Robin.

I shot him a look.

"Does he always have to run ahead?" asked Aqualad, rhetorically with a slight annoyance. "We need a plan-"

I sighed and folded my arms over my chest, already aware what was coming. . Aqualad had looked over to Robin and realized said person, had disappeared. "Robin?" he called out and looked around but heard an echoing laughter.

"Where did he-" asked Aqualad before I pointed to the building. He followed my finger and we watched Robin acrobat his way up onto the firetruck and shoot his grappling hook before swinging upwards to the open window.

The Boy Wonder grabbed the dangling speedster and the two disappeared into the building.

I had so many words but I doubt I would be able to say them all without-

I could feel Aqualad's gaze towards me and I broke out of thought. Looking over, he seemed to blink passively…can that work by the way? Eh, who knows?

"You're the one with the hydro-kinesis" I said as I ran a hand behind my head. "The fire seems pretty tame and authorities will have no problem taking care of it. The problem is right now is rescuing the scientists" I said and gestured to the even more stuck scientists.

Aqualad nodded. "Will you be able to get into the building?" he asked.

I nodded and waved my hand in reassurance, "I'll be fine. First, let's worry about them then we can fret over me later"

Aqualad nodded and the two of us took off. "I need to borrow that" said Aqualad as the firefighters looked at us. Using his…water bearers? Aqualad created a platform of water beneath his feet while I started running up the wall.

Kind of like a spider.

Shooting out my hands, thin tendrils of electricity shot out of my fingers and clung to the wall. The static electricity allowed me to crawl up the walls and I threw my hands down like I was doing a leap.

I braced for the momentum as I was shot into the air and I landed on the roof. The scientists saw me and I quickly got up and waved my hands to them.

"Hi" I piped as my black converse covered feet moved.

Aqualad was now on the same level with the roof and he looked at the scientists. "Step aboard. _Now_ " he said.

Smiling at Aqualad with a surprised look, I pushed the scientists onto the platform, carefully mind you, as they wobbled. Sitting on the edge of the roof, most of the attention directed on Aqualad and the scientists.

Looking down, I felt my feet have cold sweat and I took in a deep breath. I jumped and I slammed the palm of my hand on the wall. A spark of electricity occurred before I was stuck to the wall.

Gravity took over when I started to slide down to the open window and Aqualad jumped on the window as well, lowering the scientists down. We looked down as the firefighters rushed over to the two and I looked at Aqualad.

"Good job" I said and Aqualad nodded.

"Thank you" he said before the two of us jumped down.

My landing wasn't so perfect but luckily Aqualad caught me before I could face-plant myself and I laughed in embarrassment. "Thanks"

Aqualad squeezed my shoulder before he turned to Robin, slightly annoyed. "Thanks for the help" he said sarcastically.

Robin turned to us, "You handled it! Besides, we're here to investigate, poetic justice remember?"

I promptly pulled Robin's ear as he let out a "ouch". I didn't pay attention to his glare as I followed Aqualad into the hallway.

My skin started to tingle as I could feel current use of electricity and I widened my eyes. I turned and I winded my eyes when I saw a…thing with horns. "What the-" I said when Aqualad turned when he heard a ping.

The two of us looked at each other surprised as I opened my mouth, "Did you-"

"There was something in the-"

"Elevators should be locked down" said KF as he joined us along with Robin. The latter started running forward to the elevator with me close behind.

"This is wrong" said Robin before he turned to me. "Sprite?"

I walked forward and placed my hand against the elevator. I widened my eyes. Okay, things were looking weirder and weirder.

"Uh…how many levels does this building have…?" I asked, curiously.

"Two" said Robin.

"Uh…do people normally have a high speed elevator in a two story building?" I asked and turned to the others, with a finger pointing to the elevator.

Robin widened his eyes and he took out his wrist-watch. Immediately he pulled up a picture and everyone looked. "Thought so. This is a high speed express elevator. This doesn't belong in a two story building" confirmed Robin.

I held up my hands up, "Okay, thought so…"

"Neither does what I saw" said Aqualad before he walked forward. I stepped aside as his fingers went between the two doors and he began to push them open. Robin inched forward as I peeked around Aqualad's side and yelped.

"And that's why they need a high speed express elevator" said Robin.

"Nope. NOPE. NOOOPE" I commented as I started backing up. They turned to me as Robin blinked, "Oh right…." He gave a nervous laughter.

I gave my own nervous laughter that sounded de-ranged. "I am not going in there!" I said as I gripped my head in a panic.

"Whoa, wait- what's going on?" asked KF; who was confused.

"She has a fear of heights…or to be more exact, a fear of falling" said Robin.

I gave a de-ranged laugh as I pulled at my face. I could already feel the cold sweat increasing. "Come on, you'll be fine. I promise" said Robin before he grabbed my wrist and pulled my forward. I whimpered but I allowed him to do so when he shot a grappling hook to the ceiling.

He jumped down and I gripped the cable, sliding down as I went. Thank goodness I wore knee pads around my dark skinny jeans. I forced myself not to look down as we descended and I could hear the grappling hook slowing down. When we were at Sub Level 26, Robin looked up.

"I'm at the end of my rope" said Robin before he swung himself forward. Getting on the ledge, he immediately sat there while he began to hack. I took a leap of faith and I thanked for my electro-kinesis already magnetizing my body to the walls.

Aqualad followed next and helped Kid Flash over. "By passing security…there! Go" said Robin. Aqualad began to pull the doors open before the Atlantean extended a hand towards me.

I whimpered and grabbed his hand before he escorted me into the floor first before the rest followed. We all widened our eyes when we noticed the hallways were pretty long.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus…" said Robin.

Kid Flash immediately began to run forward as Aqualad half yelled/half whispered. "Kid wait!"

I groaned and I started to take off as well, leaving a small trail of electricity. I widened my eyes when I felt living organisms making their way towards us but they weren't human.

Adding extra fuel, I grabbed Kid Flash before he skid onto the floor. "WHOAH!" I yelled when I landed on my butt and this caused Kid Flash to stop even further. We didn't enter the hallway and a good thing too…

Because there were mammoth sized creatures making their way through!

I let out a sigh of relief and nervous laugh while I got to my feet with the help of KF.

We watched in surprise as the beasts made their way through. I noticed a small goblin like creature riding on the mammoths and their horns glowed red. Immediately, I ducked behind Aqualad who commented sarcastically.

"No…nothing odd going on here" he said while we watched the mammoths go by.

I ran a hand through my hair, massaging it. "What the heck is with this building?" I asked to no one in particular.

Deciding to make our way down the hall, we encountered a large door. Allowing Robin to hack it open, the rest of us stood guard. I widened my eyes before I let my face drop. "Okay, I'm done" I commented dryly while the others looked in utter surprise.

Right before us stood a room filled with electric-based firefly-like creatures that were in cased in a container and were producing electricity and they all gathered in a giant ball. I could feel myself being fed by the excess electricity and I felt more energized.

Walking forward, we could feel the creatures directing their attention to us.

"This is how they hide this massive facility from the world" said KF before he turned to us, "The real CADMUS isn't on the grid! It generates its own power with these….things" he said before gesturing to the creatures. "Must be what they're bred for."

As soon as KF had said that, I felt immediately depressed. This was horrible. I walked forward to one of the creatures and held up a hand. A small tendril of electricity connected between it and me and I widened my eyes.

"I-" I was directed out of my speech when Aqualad spoke.

"Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragon's teeth in the earth" he said.

Robin turned to him, "And this Cadmus creates new life too. Sprite, come on"

I walked forward to the Boy Wonder as we stepped in front of a computer. "Let's find out why" he said before he pulled out a cable out of his wrist watch and inserted it in. His wrist watch showed an image as I placed my fingertips to the keypads.

Taking a deep breath, I started to help Robin hack through the files as Robin read out the files. "They call them…genomorphs. Whoa, look at the stats of these things! Super-strength, telepathy, razor claws…"

"They're living weapons!" I said in surprise and shock…

"They're engineering an army….but for who?" Kid Flash asked.

"Wait…there is something else" said Robin as he tapped the screen. Aqualad got closer. "Project KR…ugh, its triple encrypted. I-I can't-"

"DON'T MOVE!" yelled a gruff voice. We all turned and my hand immediately went to the back of my hoodie. My hood fell over my goggles as I lowered my body, ready to act.

A man with a large build wore black and blue with a golden helmet on his stood before us and for some reason, I felt like I knew him from somewhere. The man widened his eyes as I glanced to the side to see Robin still hacking.

"Wait…Robin? Aqualad? Kid Flash? Sprite?" said the man.

"At least he got your name right" grinned Robin while KF glared at him and I nudged him harshly.

"I know you…Guardian; a hero" said Aqualad who recognized the person in front of us.

I would've slapped my forehead in realization but I was too focused on the…genomorphs in front of us.

"I do my best" said Guardian.

"Then what are you doing here?" demanded Kid Flash.

"I'm chief of security. You're trespassing but we can call the Justice League" said Guardian as I heard a beep next to me.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "It doesn't add up…how are you even into Project CADMUS the first place. Moreover, as _chief of security_?" I asked suspiciously. Something was not right here.

"And you think the League will approve of you breeding weapons?" added in Kid Flash as Guardian seemed surprised.

"Weapons…what are you…what have I- my head…" said Guardian as he placed a hand on his head in pain. I noticed the genomorph that was sitting on it's shoulder had its horns glowing red and I widened my eyes.

I felt a buzz and a spark of electricity emitted from my head. _Telepathy?!_

Suddenly a look of hostility was on Guardian's face as I braced myself. "Take them down hard. No mercy!" he ordered.

The genomorphs charged forward and I braced for impact. Robin appeared in front of us and threw down smoke pellets. The smoke began to spread throughout the entire room and I coughed. I could hear a grappling hook being launched upwards and I noticed Robin disappearing.

"Oh for fu-" I didn't get to finish my sentence when I ducked to the side. My face nearly got razed by the genomorph's claws. Narrowing my eyes, I whacked in the side with my weapon; which was an extendable boa staff.

The genomorph screeched and a genomoprh tackled me in the back. I widened my eyes and let out a grunt when I was pushed to the ground. Lifting my staff, I slammed the side of it onto the back of the genomorph's neck and pulled down as hard as I could.

The genomorph tried to pull the rod away as I rolled us over and slammed it onto the floor as hard as I could. With its breath knocked out, I used this chance to get onto my feet. Raising my staff, I swung it at the genomorph as it flew to the side.

Lowering my staff, I noticed I had made an hammer/mallet head construct out of electricity at the end of my staff.

"Huh. Okay" I commented with a shrug before I felt a tingle behind my back. Ducking to the side, I swung my mallet and it made contact with a genomorph.

I saw Kid Flash knocking down three genomorphs in two gos and I saw Aqualad ripping off a genomorph off his back before Guardian tackled him to the ground. I saw him charging at Guardian and I saw a genomorph coming at me. Swinging my mallet, the genomorph screeched as I hit it but also used the momentum to throw it at Guardian.

This distracted Guardian for a bit before I ran forward to Aqualad. Quickly grabbing his arm, I helped him up.

Our eyes made contact before his eyes went to the side and narrowed before Aqualad pushed me behind him as he went a hand to hand combat with Guardian. I jumped to the side when Guardian pushed him to the panel and I saw Aqualad's tattoos lighting up. Electricity was emitted from him and shocked Guardian and the genomorph down.

Kid Flash appeared out of the smoke and ran before Aqualad grabbed my hand. The two of us took off behind KF and my mallet disappeared, leaving me with a rod.

Looking back, I could sense the genomorphs coming after us. Slamming the end of my staff onto the ground, it scratched itself onto the floor; creating sparks as it went.

The sirens had went off and I glared in annoyance at the red flickering lights. We saw Kid Flash turning around the corner and the two of us stopped. Kid ran forward to Robin as both me and Aqualad looked down the hall to see several genomorphs.

"GO!" I yelled as I pushed Aqualad.

He widened his eyes when I twirled my staff several times. Building up energy, electricity started to radiate from my staff before I slammed it onto the ground.

Lightning shot out where it hit and the sound of my staff echoed throughout the hall. Suddenly, walls made out of electricity appeared that either shot the genomorphs upwards or blocked them. Aqualad stared me in surprise until I held my staff like a bat. A scythe blade construct appeared at the end of the rod and I saw several more genomorphs coming.

Electricity sparkled off me and I let out a yell when I swung my scythe forward. The blade came off the staff and headed straight towards the genomorph and sent them back.

Aqualad and I ran forward to the open elevator where KF and Robin were waiting for us. With the genomorphs close behind, Aqualad rolled into the elevator. Using a spurt of energy, I felt myself propelling forward into the elevator just as the doors closed.

Claws scratched the metal doors as I face planted myself into the walls.

I let out a groan at the pain but I was droned out when Aqualad noticed something. "We're headed down?" he said annoyed.

"Dude, out is up!" yelled Kid Flash as he pointed his finger upwards for emphasizes. I peeled myself off the wall and I rubbed my face, groaning.

"Excuse me? Project Kr? It's down on Sub Level 52" said Robin like it was the most obvious fact in the world.

I widened my eyes and I screeched at Robin. "PROJECT KR? ARE YOU NUTS?!" I barked.

I could zapping and popping in the air and I knew that I was losing control but fuck with it.

Aqualad placed a hand on my shoulder to push me aside as I screeched and cursed at the roof. "This is out of control" commented Aqualad as he rubbed his head. "Perhaps…perhaps we should contact the League" he offered.

Everyone else looked down and debated doing so when the elevator went with a Ding! We all got into position for an incoming attack. Instead we were met with a creepy hallway that was covered in red.

This brought a shiver to my spine and I made a face of disgust. Robin ran out of the elevator and Kid Flash spoke.

"We are already here" said Kid Flash before he chased after the Boy Wonder.

Me and Aqualad gave a sigh. We were both so done with this.

The two of us chased after the two youngster as I growled to Aqualad. "When I get the chance, I'm going to paralyze them for a good few hours and gave them an earful" I threatened.

Aqualad didn't comment but I had a feeling he wouldn't stop me.

When we caught up with the Boy Blunder and Kid Idiot, both Aqualad and I knelt down. "Which way?" said Aqualad who was fed up at this point.

"Yeah," said Robin who didn't seem to notice our negative attitude, "Bizarre looking hallway 1 or bizarre looking hallway 2?"

Feeling a tingle, I looked just as a voice yelled out to us. "HALT!"

We saw a creature, who we would assume was another genomorph, appear and I widened my eyes. It had the same form as the one we saw in the elevator! Oh wait-

We saw the genomorph hold up his hand up with his eyes and horns glowing red. Two barrels were lifted in the air before he launched the forward towards us. Robin threw his bird-a-rang at the genomorph as the barrels exploded behind us.

The genomorph halted the bird-a-rang in midair before sending two more barrels towards us as we ran.

Running behind Robin, I curled my hand as I gritted my teeth. Electricity danced in my hand before I threw it in a wide arc; sending an electrical current towards the barrels.

They exploded in mid-air when they came into contact and I ran after the group. I could see Robin and Aqualad entering a door with a canister holding it open.

"SPRITE!" yelled Aqualad as he held out his hand to me. Jumping for it, he grabbed my smaller hand and threw me inside before kicking the canister away.

The door closed with a THUD! And we looked to see Robin hacking into the system and locking the doors.

"I disabled the door. We're safe" said Robin.

"We're _trapped_ " growled me and Aqualad. I folded my arms over my chest in irritation and tapped my foot on the ground. My fingers did the same as I glared at Robin. We were way too deep underground and in trouble that I wasn't sure we would be able to escape.

"Uh….guys? You'll want to see this" said KF. This prompted me to briefly stop glaring at Robin and we turned to the speedster.

Kid Flash had pressed a button and a light had been turned on in front of us, revealing a pod. The rest of us walked forward and we widened our eyes in shock. "Whoa" commented Robin as he took the words right out of our mouths.

Right in front of us was a younger version of Superman. Judging by his appearance, he would be considered as a teenager. He had Superman's black hair, chiseled face, large frame…and of course the S shield on his chest.

We all stared in shock as Kid Flash walked closer to the pod. "Big K, little R…! The atomic symbol for Krypton! Clone?" he asked when he turned to us.

I stared straight at the copy of Superman as I had gave a short panicked laugh while rubbing my head. "Holy shit. What did we-" I lost my words or I just didn't finish it. I didn't know.

Aqualad turned to Robin, "Robin, hack" commanded Aqualad.

Robin turned to the Atlantean in surprise, "Right, right" he said before taking out his wrist watch. Hacking into the system once again, information began to pour out. "Weapon designated Superboy. A clone forced grown…in 16 weeks!?" said Robin in surprise before he looked at us, "DNA acquired from Superman"

" _Stolen"_ corrected Aqualad.

"NO way the big guy knows about this" said Kid Flash.

I bit the edge of my thumb, "Of course not. In the first place, this shouldn't be even possible…." I snapped.

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7" read out Robin. Aqualad pointed to the genomorphs that were resting above Superboy's head.

"And these…creatures?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Genomorph gnomes. Telepathic. Force feeding him education" replied Robin.

Kid Flash looked at us, "And we can guess what else. They're making a slave out of…well Superman's son" enlightened the speedster.

I bit hard on my thumb to the point that I could taste iron in my mouth. "Now we contact the League" said Aqualad as he pressed the symbol on his belt. It glowed but what came out was only static and the rest of the group began to do the same but got the same result.

"No signal" said Robin

"We're in too deep. Literally" said KF.

My senses started to tingle as I looked towards the door. "Uh…Sprite-"

"They're outside. There are at least six genomorphs, with Guardian and another" I reported and I could sense their presence just out the door. "They're trying to get inside"

Kid Flash looked back at Superboy and I felt a wave wash over me. A spark of electricity sparkled off me and I widened my eyes. I stared at Superboy while KF looked at the others.

"This is wrong" he said.

Robin spoke, "We can't leave him like this" he said while Aqualad was in thought.

"Sent him free. Do it" said Aqualad till the back of my neck felt cold. I slowly slid back as Robin begun to set Superboy free. My arms rose as the lock on Superboy started to come undone and when we saw Superboy move his hand, I recognized the Genomorph gnomes' horns glowing red. I widened my eyes.

"Everyone get back-" I warned but I was too late when Superboy snapped opened his eyes and flew straight towards Aqualad. It happened so fast and my body moved to the side as Superboy began to punch Aqualad. Robin and KF ran forward to stop Superboy as KF yelled. "Hang on Supe!"

"On your side!" gritted Robin till Superboy pulled his arm away from KF and punched him backwards. My arm darted and grabbed KF before he hit the tube and I set him down quickly, allowing him to catch his breath.

I felt my body go cold and I glared towards the genomorphs.

Clenching my jaw, I caught on the wave of telepathy that Genomorph gnomes were sending out and I widened my eyes. "God damn it" I cursed before turning to my friends.

I saw Robin place something on Superboy as it exploded in gas. Superboy tried to pull it away and Aqualad kicked Superboy away. I grabbed KF who was still unconscious and took him near the others.

"Don't bother. The genomorphs got him on a command to attack us" I told them but Robin had already shot a taser towards Superboy. As it crackled eletricity, Superboy grabbed the cables and yanked the Boy Wonder forward.

"Robin!" I yelled as Aqualad was recovering from the pain of Superboy's punches.

I ran forward when Superboy placed a foot on Robin's chest and my fists crackled electricity. The clone of Superman looked at me in surprise as I left a trail of electricity before I did several quick punches to his face.

Left. Right. Left. Right. Down.

Quickly threading my fingers together into a giant knuckle, I slammed it upwards under Superboy's chin.

Every hit that I had made, there was a small crackle of lightning and Superboy reeled back. Robin took this chance to roll away and when Superboy was about to knock his forehead against mines, I leaned back in instinct.

Superboy's eyes widened at me in surprise and I spoke, oddly, calmly. "Forgive me" I said before I slammed the palm of my hands against Superboy's chest. This sent a burst of electricity forward and it spread through the clone's body.

Roaring back and stepping back, his body twitched in slight paralysation. Grabbing Robin by the waist, I took several jumps back and away from Superboy. Placing the Boy Wonder down, I didn't have enough time to ask if he was alright when Superboy recovered.

Damn. I knew I shouldn't have hesitated to knock him out. Raising my arms into an X, I instinctively created a barrier but I ended up being knocked backwards by Superboy. I was slammed onto the ground and Superboy had, once again, placed his foot down on Robin's chest. Hard.

I groaned and my body started to feel giddy when Aqualad appeared with his water-bearer in hand. "ENOUGH!" yelled Aqualad as he had created a giant hammer made out of water. Slamming it into Superboy, he flew back towards into his pod.

Through my blurry vision, I saw Aqualad helping Robin up while I was struggling to do the same. Robin had a hand on his chest and was groaning until he fell backwards in pain. Aqualad stood up and glared at Superboy who was making his way over.

"We are trying to help you!" yelled Aqualad. Superboy stopped for a second before he charged right at Aqualad.

Aqualad dodged quickly to the side and Superboy punched the floor before he was kicked into the side by Aqualad. This sent out a cloud of dust and I saw Aqualad give a blow but was stopped by Superboy's fist. Kicking the Atlantean backwards, the two engaged into a fist fight once more. Getting behind Superboy, he looped his arms under his armpits and used his bio-electricity.

I got onto my knees as my arms shook while I gave low pants of pain. Narrowing my eyes, I could sense that the input of electricity wasn't enough to subdue Superboy.

Superboy let out a yell of pain before he growled at Aqualad. Jumping up high into the air, I widened my eyes as Aqualad was hit against the roof of the room. There was a sound of pain from the Atlantean and when they landed, Superboy began to repeat the process.

The entire room shook as I slowly got to my feet but nearly fell over due to my imbalance. Aqualad fell to the ground unconscious and I saw Superboy looking at me. Narrowing his eyes at Aqualad, he walked over to me. Spreading out my legs, I could feel my arms twitching and spasm.

 _Damn it. Thanks to that attack, my muscles lost all their tension and are basically putty…nice thinking, Avery. What a brilliant idea, you stupid cookie._ I thought to myself and basically kicking myself. Superboy charged at me and when he was about to deliver a blow to me, I jumped to the side.

His fist made contact with the floor and it cracked due to the power before he started to throw another. I ducked with a squeak and rolled away. Getting to my feet, I slid to the side when Superboy jumped at me.

More dust flew and I began to dodge his attacks.

' _Either I stay here and basically doom myself or find a way out and save the others later…'_ I thought to myself before I was near the cables in the ground.

Biting my lip, my arms flew into an X and electricity poured out of me. A resounding sound spread through the room and both me and Superboy gritted our teeth at the pitch. I looked at my friends and I shut my eyes in irritation.

' _Forgive me…I'll be back. Promise'_ I thought before I snapped my eyes open. Superboy widened his eyes when his fist went through me harmlessly and I saw my body being converted into electricity. My entire body buzzed with energy...literally.

I started to seep into the electrical wiring of the building and slowly disappeared. Thank god, Superboy was shocked at this…if he wasn't, I don't know if I would be able to do this without goofing this up.

Yup…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

If you're wondering how I able to turn my entire body mass into nothing but energy, I have no idea.

I mean I do have an idea but I can't really go into a science specific explanation. Science was never my strong point.

Most of my techniques were performed by me just visualizing it and practicing it. Batman and a few others have gone into depth of my powers and techniques but I barely could remember them all.

I just have the general idea.

Anyways, last time we left off, I decided to be a coward and turn myself into electricity and escape into the electrical wiring throughout CADMUS.

Which is kind of like being in traffic or being a cyber maze. There was so many paths to choose and it would've been harder if I didn't recognize Robin's wrist watch signal or wiring or the fact that I hacked into CADMUS's systems more than once.

So in short, I basically 'remember' what to look for. It's basically like you being in a new school and a new environment and you know certain 'landmarks' and you know where to find them.

No wait, that is a terrible way to describe this.

Who am I even talking to in the first place? Me and my head…

Anyway, moving on...

After everything went black for a moment, I panicked for a moment that I may have been knocked out by Superboy but then I opened my green eyes. I looked at myself and wiggled my fingers. It was so weird. I felt completely weightless and my movements were so fluid, it was scary.

I was almost a ghost…. An electric ghost…hehehe.

Why do I even find that amusing?

I flew through CADMUS's systems and thank gosh, there were cameras. I didn't think CADMUS even had cameras since there were so many genomorphs but oh well.

I stopped in front of a screen that was floating in the middle of nowhere and it played a footage of what was happening.

Keeping myself calm, I watched Superboy carry Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad somewhere throughout the hallways and all three of my friends were unconscious.

I bit my virtual lip. What should I do? If I appeared now, I couldn't find carry all three of my friends out of this damned facility and hold of Superboy at the same time. Not to mention, there were genomorphs everywhere.

My best hope was to find where Superboy was taking my friends and wait it out before busting them out.

Hearing a mixture of a ping and a buzz, I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I hesitated. Should I investigate the source or keep watch on Superboy?

Debating what to do, my curiosity took over.

Flying over to the source, I found another floating screen. It was in giant dark room and there was a scientist pacing nervously in the middle of the room. Narrowing my eyes, I watched as screens appeared from above.

Several more screens appeared revealing hidden and disembodied structures of people. For some reason, I felt like I knew those bodies from somewhere but where…?

"Doctor Desmond" said the one with a large frame, "You require an audience with the _Light?"_

I folded my arms, _'The Light?'_ What the heck was that?

Doctor Desmond…who appeared to be the scientist spoke nervously. "Yes. Very sorry to disturb you at this late hour-"

"Just do a report" said another who was more slender.

"Of course" said Dr. Desmond, "Well, we had a small fire here at Project CADMUS and the origin of the incident is still unclear but it seems to have attracted some…unwanted attention. Three…no four sidekicks: Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Sprite breached security. They've found and released the weapon: The Superboy. Of course the clone is under our telepathic control and as ordered, turned against his would be liberators. The three have been contained and we don't believe the League knows they're here"

I stared at the screen as the slender man spoke. "Three? Were there not four?" he asked.

Desmond gulped nervously, "Uh yes…. Currently, we have Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash but…Sprite…has managed to escape from the Superboy and is nowhere to be found. We believe that Sprite has not left the area since her friends are here…and we have sent out a search for her as well-"

"You've let the girl escape?" asked the larger man.

I smirked at Desmond's face. "I-uh….what should I do with the others, then?" he asked nervously.

There was silence before the slender man spoke. "Clone them"

"The substitutes will serve the Light and only the Light" said the larger man who I've realized had a gruffer voice.

"And the originals?"

"Dispose of them"

I widened my eyes and I immediately swiped the screens. Gripping my head, I took in several breaths although I had no need for air in this form.

"I need to contact the League" I said before I held out my hands. Holding out my index fingers and my thumbs, I brought the two together and expanded them. This created a screen and I cheered in my head.

Tapping the screen, I swiped it before I placed my finger on the screen. Holding it, I took a deep breath before using the signal that CADMUS was currently using and used it to contact the League…to be more specific Batman.

"Please, please let this work" I pleaded.

There was satisfying Ping! and I quickly typed in a message.

"ROBIN, KID FLASH, AQUALAD, AND I ARE IN CADMUS. DANGER. COME QUICK" I typed out before I sent it.

Hopefully it would get there in time.

I rose my hands to my face and quickly rubbed my face, taking in several deep breaths. "Okay…I have to find the guys" I said before I started to fly around. Following the signal of Robin's Wrist watch, I came to another room.

It was much wider than Superboy's room but it was also a lot darker. From a camera, I could see Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad unconscious in pods with weird spheres beneath them. Narrowing my eyes, I saw Superboy standing and staring at the others silently.

Cautiously inching forward and ready to materialize back into the real world, I was ready to knock out Superboy with enough voltage and bust out the guys.

Except for the fact, all three of them woke up.

Greeeaaatttt…..

There was a moment of silence till Kid Flash started yelling at Superboy. "What?! W-what do you want?!" demanded KF.

I wanted to face-palm myself at KF's behaviour. There was even more silence and KF started to yell even more. "Quit staring, you're creeping me out!" he yelled.

"Uh KF? How about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?" offered Robin.

"You only sought to help you" said Aqualad calmly.

"Yeah, we free you and you turn on us! How's that for gratitude? And what did you do with Sprite!?-"

"Kid, _please be quiet now._ " Said Aqualad calmly and effectively shut the speedster's mouth, "I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions"

I looked at everyone and saw Robin pinch his hand and I saw a pick lock come out. I gave a slow clap. Always have a plan.

"What if I-" spoke Superboy but paused. It appeared to me that Superboy hadn't used his voice for a while, if not at all. "What if I wasn't?"

"He can talk?" said KF surprised.

I saw Superboy's fist clench. "Yes. _He can"_ stated the clone.

Both Robin and Aqualad looked at Kid Flash who looked at them both. "Not like I said it" he said.

Aqualad decided to ignore KF's comment and looked at Superboy. "The genomorphs taught you. Telepathically?" asked Aqualad.

"They taught me much… I can read, write…I know the names of things" said Superboy lowly.

"But have you ever seen them? Have they ever actually let see the _sky?_ The sun?" asked Robin.

I frowned sadly at Superboy. "Images are planted in my mind" he looked away for a moment, ", but no. I have not seen them" he admitted.

Which brought the next question… "Do you know what you are? Who you are?" asked Aqualad.

"I am the Superboy; a genomorph. A clone made from the DNA of Superman. Created to replace him should he perish. To destroy should he turn from the Light" said Superboy. The words that Superboy uttered seemed awfully prepared and was probably repeated in his mind since he was created.

Robin and KF looked at each other in surprise or shock, I couldn't tell. What bothered me was the term "the Light". It came up again and again and I had a feeling that it would keep on doing so.

Aqualad was calm the entire time as he spoke carefully. "To be like Superman is…a worth aspiration. But like Superman, you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond CADMUS."

"I LIVE BECAUSE OF CADMUS! IT IS MY HOME!" yelled Superboy angrily.

"Your home is a test tube. We can show you the sun" argued Robin.

"I'm pretty sure it's after Midnight but we can show you the moon!" offered KF.

"We can show you, introduce you, to Superman" Aqualad offered next.

Superboy seemed to be more and more caught on and was surprised at Aqualad's offer. It was a good idea too. Superboy was made from the DNA of Superman. Meeting his DNA donor in real life would be fantastic…I hope.

The moment was broken when I heard Dr. Desmond's voice. "No. They can't" he said as the door opened, revealing him, Guardian, and the female scientist. All carrying a genomorph gnome on their shoulders.

I bit my lip. If I could figure out the genomorph gnomes' electromagnetic pulse signals, I could use it to turn the genomorph gnomes against them. That would mean I would have to reveal myself into the open….

"There will be otherwise occupied. Activate the cloning process" ordered Dr. Desmond.

"Pass! Bat Cave is crowded enough" said Robin.

Dr. Desmond snapped at Guardian, "And get the weapon back into its pod!"

Guardian began to walk forward to Superboy as Kid Flash spoke. "Hey how come he gets to call Supe an it?"

Really KF? That was your question?

When Guardian placed a hand on Superboy's shoulder, he looked at us and Aqualad spoke. "Help us"

Superboy shrugged off Guardian's hand and Dr. Desmond spoke. "Don't start thinking now" he said when a genomorph gnome jumped onto Superboy's shoulder. It's horn glowed red and I started to hate those things. Superboy's eyes widened till they stared into space and Desmond spoke. "See, you're not a real boy, you're a weapon. And you belong to me! Well… to CADMUS, same thing! Now get back into your pod!"

"As Superboy started to walk away, Desmond gave the signal. Rods appeared in the pods and plunged themselves into my friends. My heart stopped as electricity was emitted. Everyone screamed and I snapped.

That was it. No one. I repeat, no one gets to hurt my friends!

" _HOLD THE FUCK RIGHT THERE!"_ I yelled as it apparently could be heard. Lightning was emitted from me and the DNA extraction was stopped. My friends immediately caught their breaths and looked around wildly with wide eyes. So did Desmond and the others.

Desmond widened his eyes, "What is going on? Why did the DNA extraction stop!?" he demanded.

The female scientist stuttered, "I-I don't know! It just stopped!"

"Then start it again!" barked Desmond.

The female scientist flinched and did she was told. Before it could happen again, I snapped my fingers and it stopped. The On and Off thing happened while Robin and the others watched amused.

I admit I was kind of having fun as well.

While both Desmond and the scientist tried to restart the DNA extraction, I pulled up the screen of Superboy walking away.

Good. The genomorph gnome was still using its telepathic abilities.

I held out my hand and I hesitated. Would it work…? No… I shook my head. It had to work.

Exerting my mental limit, I used my own electromagnetic signal to reach out to the genomoprh gnome. I could sense surprise, threat, and fear and I struggled to keep my attention on both the room and onto the genomorph.

Taking over the genomorph's mind, I used it's telepathy to reach out to Superboy.

1 minute.

Finding myself in Superboy's mind, it was awfully dark…almost void. There were bits and pieces of stuff but none of them were coherent enough. This was enough to tell me that Superboy hadn't developed his 'Ego' yet.

Superboy seemed confused till his eyes fell on me. It turned from anger and rage to confusion and shock.

"How…what-"

I held up a hand to him. "I know you are confused and I will explain to you when we have the chance but I won't if you don't let me explain" I said.

Superboy closed his mouth. I nodded in thanks, "My name is Sprite and right now, we are in your mind Superboy."

He stared at me and I continued on quickly, "Time is of the essence and I need you to help me rescue Robin, KF, and Aqualad"

"Why should I listen to you?" growled Superboy, ready to fight.

"Because I'm giving you something CADMUS hasn't: a choice!" I snapped.

Superboy widened his eyes, "Want and Need are two different things Superboy. CADMUS wants you to be their perfect obedient soldier. A perfectly obedient weapon" I said as realization took over. "I _need_ you to help _me_ rescue Robin, KF, and Aqualad from CADMUS; who refuse to treat you as living being."

Superboy stared at me and I took a deep breath to calm my mind before speaking to Superboy. "I have done nothing to earn your trust, Superboy but I want to. As the others of said, I want you to experience what the world has to offer you but I can't fulfill that if we can't rescue the others first"

Superboy continued to stare at me and I could see he was battling with himself. I took a deep breath and stared at Superboy in the eye. "What would Superman do?"

Superboy snapped his eyes at me in surprise and realization before he nodded. I was kicked out of his mind and I was back in CADMUS's mainframe/system.

Feeling a type of vertigo, I heard running and the extraction was back on. Raising both of my hands, I struggled to stop the extraction. I saw the horn humanoid creature in the room as well and I was losing hold.

That was until Superboy tearing the door open and disrupted the process and powered down the process. Everyone caught their breaths, again, and Aqualad looked at Superboy relieved.

Tossing the door aside, Superboy walked into the room. Desmond, Guardian, and the weird creature ran forward to stop Superboy. "I told you to get to your-" said Desmond but Superboy pushed the three of them away.

Looking down on Desmond, Superboy growled. "Don't give me orders."

Walking up to the three, Superboy stopped in front of Robin, KF, and Aqualad.

"Are you here to help us or fry us?" said KF.

Narrowing his eyes at Kid Flash, nothing happened. "Heh. I don't seem to have heat vision so I suppose helping is my only option" he said.

At that moment, Robin broke himself out and landed onto the ground. "Ugh, finally! Lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long" complained Robin as he rubbed his wrists.

"Seriously? That's what you're worried about?" said KF in disbelief. "The whole League will have our heads after tonight!" Robin pressed a button that removed the DNA extraction device and opened the lid.

"Free Aqualad. I'll get Kid Mouth" said Robin.

"Don't give me orders, either." Stated Superboy but still did as he was told.

"Oh jolly ol' Superboy. Good timing as well, I'm tired as heck and might as well take a nap" I said tiredly and both in relief.

"Sprite?!" said everyone except Superboy. He had released Aqualad who smiled at Superboy. "Thank you"

Superboy nodded and Robin helped Kid Flash out. "Where are you Sprite?" asked Kid Flash, trying to find me.

I gave a small and weak laugh, "I'm in CADMUS's system/mainframe. Not sure which but I'm literally in CADMUS."

I concentrated in imaging forming myself back into reality. I felt my body being tugged and allowed myself to be pulled out. The next thing I knew, I was back with everyone else in a physical form.

KF widened his eyes, "That is so cool!" he stated. "I didn't know you could do that."

KF, Aqualad, and Superboy watched in surprise.

"Yo" I said while saluting them. I was on my two on feet for only few seconds before I started to lose balance. KF caught me and he carried me as I gave a weary voice. "Sorry… just woozy a bit" I yawned and rested against his back.

The four (well technically five but I was only hitching on) of us all made our way of the room and I could hear Desmond yelling, "Y-You'd never get out of here! I'll have you back in your pods before morning!" He threatened.

Robin threw three bird-a-rangs at the spheres that held the DNA as Robin spoke. "That guy is not whelmed. Not whelmed at all" he said.

"What is with you and this whelm thing?" asked KF as he/we ran behind Robin.  
An explosion occurred behind us and we were running for it.

"We are still 42 levels below ground but if we can make it the elevator-" said Aqualad but was cut off. From what I could see over KF's shoulder, she could see the gigantic genomorphs filling up the hall and effective blocking their way.

Everyone stopped and we looked back to see the genomorphs with the razor sharp claws appearing out of their eggs.

One of the mammoth genomorphs raised its arms to slam it over us but we've dodged it. Finding an opening, we rushed through them but I noticed Superboy wasn't following us. I looked back and I saw Superboy fighting the mammoth genomorphs.

I looked up and I saw bits and pieces of the roof coming down onto us. "Superboy!" yelled Aqualad, "The goal is to escape, not to bury ourselves here!"

Superboy turned to us and was filled with adrenaline, "You want to escape!?" he yelled angrily. Grabbing one of the unconscious genomorphs, he effectively threw it at the others and knocking them down. Running over to the elevator, Aqualad pushed open the elevator door and we all looked to see how high we had to climb.

Robin shot up a grappling hook and I got off from KF. "I can get up by myself" I said.

"You sure? I can carry you and take us both up-" said KF but I waved it off. Slapping my cheeks, I was now more aware and I jumped onto a ledge. KF followed behind and I slammed the palm of my hand onto the walls and then slammed my foot.

The energy I used created sparks and thus magnetizing myself to the walls. Beginning to climb, I saw Superboy grab Aqualad and he jumped.

He went several feet into the air but then it became downhill.

"I-I'm falling" said Superboy in shock.

Robin threw a bat-a-rang and Aqualad grabbed it, holding him and Superboy. The two dangled for a moment as Superboy seemed dejected. I crawled down and basically acted like a spider on a wall and I looked at Superboy and Aqualad.

"Superman can fly, why I can't I fly?" he said in confusion.

"Don't know but it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool" said Kid Flash as I nodded.

"Also pretty effective for squishing annoying little pests" I piped with a grin. "Imagine you jumping high into the air and effectively knocking down your opponents when you do a drop kick but in reality, you're only using them as a landing pad"

Superboy gave a smirk as I snickered. Kid Flash helped Superboy down as Aqualad did the same. Superboy seemed a little under the weather, "Thank you" he said.

Hearing the mechanical whirring, I looked up as did Robin. The elevator was making its way down and Robin looked at the others. "Guys, this'll have to be our exit!"

Both Aqualad and Superboy knocked the nearest elevator door and we quickly rushed inside the hallway. The elevator went past us and I looked to see we were on Sub Level 14.

Looking down the hall, we saw a group of genomorphs making their way towards us and I reached into my pocket. Robin grabbed my hand and pulled me into the hallway of our left and the others followed us behind.

Hearing a telepathic message, I furrowed my eyebrows together in irritation. It didn't hurt or anything but it was still annoying all the same.

"Go left, left!" yelled Superboy as we followed his instructions.

"Right!" yelled Superboy next and when we did, we came up at a dead end and saw nothing but a vent opening.

"Great directions Supe, are you trying to get us re-poded?"KF commented roughly as Super seemed crestfallen.

"I-I don't understand" stuttered Superboy until Robin grinned. "Don't apologize, this is perfect!" he said.

I looked at the ventilation and stared it. How was this a good idea? It was literally a vent. There were tons of vents all over the entire building to allow air to circulate, how was this a good-

"Oh" I said, when I realized what Robin was getting at. I grinned as Robin turned to me.

"If you please" he said as I snorted but held up a hand out. Feeling the metal properties in the vent, I used my electrokinesis; the ability to manipulate electricity, to magnetize the vent and pulled it out. It flew towards but came to a stop before my hand. Slowly lowering my hand, everyone began to get inside. Robin went in first, then Aqualad, followed by Kid Flash and Superboy.

The clone held out his hand to me and pulled me inside easily and I brought the vent cover up and closed it shut.

This way, they would take some time to figure out how we escape and give us time. Following after the guys, I tried to ignore the pain in my knees from crouching and also the wave of fatigue.

After a few turns and twists, the vents seemed endless. "At this rate, we'll never get out!" complained Kid Flash.

I rolled my eyes behind everyone but I could feel a certain vibration beneath my skin. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who noticed as Superboy shhhh-ed us. "Listen" whispered Superboy.

Everyone stopped and listened. Closing my eyes, I started to cast out my senses and I could hear and 'see' several genomorphs making their way after us.

"We'll be surrounded at this rate" I said as I opened my eyes. I looked at the others and they all nodded before we hastily made our escape.

Finding the nearest vent exit, we all dropped down and Superboy helped me down.

Robin knelt down and activated his wrist watch. Pulling out the USB cable, he held it out to me and I took it.

"Uh Rob? Why did you give Sprite the USB cable?" asked KF.

I held the USB cable in my hand and slowly tuned everyone out. Using my electrokinesis, information and floorplans of CADMUS appeared onto the screen as Robin grinned. "Because, Sprite was in the mainframe of CADMUS and has the system in her mind. I'm using her electromagnetic signal to directly pull up the system from her mind and hack their systems out and using that same signal to connect to all over CADMUS" Robin explained while he began to hack.

It was both annoying and not so annoying since it was someone was tapping my brain and prodding it. My face twitched as KF realized what Robin was saying. "So wait, you're basically hacking her brain to hack CADMUS?" gaped KF.

"Yes" replied both me and Robin.

Robin cackled, "I can't do it all the time. I have to have a direct signal and connection to do it and also Sprite has to remember everything"

"So what does that mean?" asked Superboy.

"It means I can't remember every single system that I come in contact with since it's not essential. Unless it's extremely important or something like that, my conscious will automatically forget it so it doesn't interfere with my everyday life" I explained flatly. Judging by everyone else's face, I realized my voice came out slightly computerized. Kind of like a Vocaloid.

Ooh, I hope my voice came out Hatsune Miku! But it may came out like Kagamine Rin or Megpoid Gumi…

"Sprite. You can listen and fan over Vocaloid later" grinned Robin.

I blushed and stuttered an apology. "Sorry-" I said before concentrating back onto CADMUS's system.

After a few moments of silence, Robin grinned at the others. "I hacked the motion sensors" he said before the screen disappeared. Getting to our feet, I spoke while rubbing my head. "Still there is plenty between us and Out" I finished.

KF grinned as he pulled his goggles over his eyes, "But I finally have got room to move!" he said before he used his super speed to run out into the emergency fire escape. Running up the stairs after the speedster, I saw KF plow through several genomorphs. With Aqualad and Robin in front of me, Robin yelled behind him. "Four behind us!" he said.

Superboy and I stopped as the clone slammed his foot down and the stair fell down along with several genomorphs. Superboy looked at me and I gave him a thumbs up and a loopy grin.

"Good job" I said as Superboy smirked. Running side by side, I climbed two steps at a time to match everyone's stride.

When we got to the top floor, we all witness KF slammed himself into two heavy duty doors. Alarms blared and I growled angrily at them.

I hate those things. "We're cut off from the street" said Aqualad as KF got up and rubbed his head.

"Thanks my head hadn't noticed" he said sarcastically.

Superboy ran over and punched the door and tried to tear it open at the seams. Aqualad tried to do the same but nothing worked. I ran over to use my electrokinesis to do it as I emitted sparks of electricity. I could feel the whirring of the door working but it was very and extremely slow.

"No good. It's too heavy and it's going take too long" I said as I threw my hands down to shake off the tension. I looked at Robin,"Should I-"

"No. If you do it, the entire building will collapse and basically kill us" said Robin as he was hacking the system. "I can't hack this fast enough" he said.

We heard a growl and we turned to see several genomorphs surrounding us. "This way!" yelled Robin as he kicked open a nearby door. Following after the Boy Wonder, we found ourselves surrounded and outnumbered. Guardian stood before us and I kept my eyes on him. Reaching behind, I got ready for fight and so did everyone else.

Seeing the horns of genomorph gnomes glow, it felt like someone had slammed my head to the side and I winced. A loud crack of lightning could be heard as I hissed at them.

I don't know if I should be glad for my EM barrier that prevents any unnecessary telepathic intruders. I realized I was the only one standing and I saw everyone had collapse. Growling, I took out my staff; ready to fight.

My body was tense and my eyes looked around everywhere, waiting for the next move. Feeling another telepathic user coming, I looked and saw the creature from before. I didn't get to catch his name from before so…

I saw Superboy open his eyes and looked at the creature with a raised eyebrow. There was this awkward silence that went on for several minutes. Despite the situation, I found myself looking back and forth at the two.

I saw Guardian press a hand to his head and the genomorph gnome jumped off his shoulder. "What's going on?" he asked and one by one, everyone else woke up. Superboy got to his feet while I held out a hand to Aqualad.

The Atlantean took it but I didn't know what face he was making since my eyes were concentrated on the genomorphs.

Suddenly, Superboy spoke which made me jump. "I chose…freedom" he said.

"Feels like Fog…lifting" said Guardian.

"Okay, this is getting weird" I said. The rest of everyone got to their feet as Aqualad spoke. "Guardian?" he asked.

The hero looked at us. "Go. I'll deal with Desmond" he said.

At that moment, Desmond's voice could be heard. "I think not"

Everyone looked as the genomorph parted their way to see the scientist standing there. "Project Blockbuster will give me power to restore order to CADMUS" he said as he held out a test tube that contained a glowing blue liquid.

He dumped the content into his mouth and immediately, he gritted his teeth. I could hear the sickening crack of his muscles and bones forming and twisting as Guardian backed towards us. We watched as Desmond was on his knees and his muscles started to bulge out. His face was lifted and I paled when I saw his skin ripping apart to reveal blue skin.

Doubling in size, he roared as everyone prepared themselves.

Desmond grinned at us when Guardian threw his arms back. "Everyone get back!" he yelled before he charged at Desmond.

However, that was futile as Guardian was knocked to the side by Desmond. Guardian hit the wall and Superboy charged at Desmond.

The two engaged into a fist fight and when Superboy was knocked down, the clone got up and jumped, Desmond knocked Superboy up through the ceiling.

This created a large hole through the roof and we all ran over. "Okay, that's one way to bust through the ceiling" said Robin. Shooting his grappling hook, KF grabbed onto Robin as they zipped up.

"You think lab coat planned that?" asked the speedster.

"I doubt he's planning anything anymore" said Aqualad. Looping an arm around my waist, he easily carried the two of us upwards.

Landing onto the floor on his knees, we all looked to see Desmond and Superboy fighting. The latter broke out of Desmond's grip but was quickly grabbed by the leg. Being thrown back, Aqualad was slammed backwards by Superboy and the three of us ran over to them.

Desmond roared at us and KF and Robin helped the other two boys up. Raising my staff in my hands, I constructed a sickle like blade on one side, a mallet head on the other, and a spear head at the end.

Staring down at each other, Desmond roared and charged at us. The rest of us followed.

KF ran forward first and when Desmond slammed his fist down, the speedster slid between his legs. Desmond got up to look at KF.

I used my electrokinesis to give myself a boost as I jumped. Slamming my staff down and using as leverage, I flew into the air and spun myself. Aqualad and Superboy both jumped together and had their fists out.

The two of them effectively knocked Desmond over and KF was on his knees, tipping Desmond over. I was high above in the air and I slammed my mallet head onto Desmond, earning another painful roar while a small current of electricity spread through his body. I jumped back as KF grinned at me.

"Learned that one in Kindergarten" he said with a smile. Robin appeared over us and threw two bat-a-rangs at Desmond but the beast had knocked them away.

Getting onto his knees and up again, Superboy stepped in front of Desmond; ready to knock him back. However, Desmond reacted and shoved Superboy into a pillar. The two fought and when Desmond was pummeling Superboy, Aqualad had created water whip.

It wrapped around Desmond's arm, stopping him and Aqualad pulled himself forward. Using Desmond's arm as leverage, Aqualad jumped into the air as I charged.

Aqualad had created mace made out of water and threw it down over Desmond but it was stopped by his hand and threw Aqualad to the side. Twirling out of the way while grabbing Aqualad. I threw the Atlantean upwards who flipped onto his knees while I dodged out of Desmond's fist.

When it made contact with the floor, I used it as leverage and I slammed my mallet head against Desmond's head.

Roaring in pain, he let go of Superboy. Falling to the ground, I grabbed the back of SB's collar and pulled him back to safety.

By now, I had my electro-kinesis was spreading through my body and in my muscles, thus giving me an enhanced body.

Standing in front of Aqualad and Superboy; both who were recovering from their hits, Desmond charged at me. Raising my weapon in front of me, KF appeared.

He ran around Desmond and was about to throw a punch but Desmond grabbed him. Throwing him at Aqualad who went around me to use his water mace, the two of them flew into the walls. "KF! Aqualad!" I yelled.

Desmond ran at Aqualad and destroyed a pillar along the way. The entire building shook and I fell onto my butt due to the tremor. I shook my head as the building shook even more.

"Of course!" yelled Robin as he pulled out his wrist-watch.

I charged straight at Desmond and the beast let Aqualad go before he could get his arms sliced off by my scythe.

However he knocked me to the side and I yelled. My weapon flew out of my hands and Desmond grabbed me and squeezed me with one arm. I scream as I felt my bones groaning before he slammed me into the wall.

With my breath taken out of my lung, Desmond threw a punch at me. My bones cracked and I coughed out blood and was thankful for my enhanced state. If I wasn't, I would've been dead. Desmond began to throw more punches at me and I coughed out more blood and I was growing dizzy.

"SPRITE!" yelled Superboy and Aqualad as the two ran over. Superboy threw two punches at Desmond before going onto his back to grab his head. Roaring, Desmond threw me to the side as Aqualad caught me before Desmond grabbed Superboy and destroyed another pillar. Aqualad ran over to Robin with me and my arms before carefully laying me against the wall.

Groaning, I could feel my entire body buzzing. Aqualad quickly ran over to help Superboy as I gripped my stomach. My ribs were on fire and I suspected that I had broken a rib. KF started to run at Desmond and the pain went numb in me.

Getting to my feet, I used the wall as leverage before shuffling myself to Robin. He held out his wrist watch to me and I had a faint idea of a plan.

I grinned widely as the pain disappeared quickly and I was filled with adrenaline, I stood watch as Robin explained the plan to Superboy and Aqualad. KF distracted Desmond who destroyed another pillar while Superboy and Aqualad did the same.

Robin drew an X as Aqualad used his water bearers to create a puddle of water. With my hands crackling energy, I grinned maliciously as KF slid on the water and spread it out. Superboy knocked Desmond onto the water and both me and Aqualad slammed our hands into the water.

The electricity within us spread through the water and started to shock Desmond. "Move!" yelled Robin as Aqualad stopped his attack. Keeping the current of electricity, I shot another blast before running.

I heard explosions going off and we were closed to the entrance as a slab of the ceiling fell onto Desmond. The entire building started to collapse as Superboy and Aqualad used their bodies to cover us while the debris started to land over us.

Everything went black for a moment as I was curled up. After a few moments when everything was still, Superboy got up and threw the slab above us away. Everyone got to their feet and I tried to do the same but my body shook before I fell onto my butt.

Again.

Gripping my stomach, I took several deep breaths and leaned against the rubble behind me.

Hearing Aqualad speak, I cracked open my eyes as I saw the beautiful night sky.

"We….did it" panted Aqualad.

"Was there…ever any doubt?" grinned Robin. Both he and KF grinned at each other as I gave a laugh that rang out through the night. Both KF and Robin did a high five but I heard a crack and they winced.  
I did one as well since it was not pleasant to hear.

Feeling something wet slid on my face, I reached out a hand and saw blood. I groaned.

This was not good. Struggling to my feet, I drag my leg as I made my way over to the guy. I found a piece of rubble to sit on and I did, giving a sigh.

I saw Superboy walk over to Desmond who was under the rubble. Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash joined Superboy and the speedster spoke. "See? The moon!" he said.

Instinctively, we all looked at the moon and I smiled. Lying on my back, I just laid there and watched the night dance with the stars and the moon stood ever so silently.

After staring at it for a while and when I was close to passing out, I saw a dot appear on the moon. Frowning, the dot became a figure…a figure that I knew well.

"Superman" I said and widened my eyes. However, my voice was too quiet and weak as KF spoke. "Oh and Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?" he said.

"We are in deep shit" I said and I knew I was too tired if I was swearing.

I could see more heroes of the Justice League appearing and were all landing around us. I saw Batman with Aquaman, Green Arrow, and Black Canary being brought down onto the same level where the others were.

Flash appeared next and I tried to get up. I saw Superboy walk forward up to Superman as I sat there with my back hunched and still gripping my side.

Revealing the S shield on his chest, I saw Superman widen his eyes in shock while Superboy gave a tiny smile.

A stern look appeared on Superman's face and I froze.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Batman as Superboy looked dejected.

"He doesn't like being called an it" whispered Kid Flash but it didn't come out as whisper.

Superboy looked angry before he yelled. "I'm Superman's clone!"

Everyone else widened their eyes and looked at each other in shock. Everyone was completely silent until Batman spoke.

"Start talking" he ordered.

As Robin and Aqualad explained the situation with KF inputting every so often, I could feel my body becoming colder. I was about to pass out until I heard someone…or some people yelling out to me. I opened my eyes and I gave a bleary 'here' with my arm in the air; waving it for good measure. It flopped to the side like jello and I thought, ' _That isn't normal'_.

That's all I remembered before I was lifted into someone's arm and taken somewhere else. It was so warm yet so cold. There was a sinking feeling yet I felt like I was floating. Everything was a blur and I remember being taken into a room, people in medical outfits, and then…there was nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

When I came back to reality, I was in a nice warm bed. I was covered head to toe with bandages and looked worse for wear. I recognized the room and my muscles became tensed. I panicked and my eyes immediately went to the window beside me.

When the nurses found me awake and me trying to escape through said window, Batman and the others had came to visit.

It was awkward being caught in the act. Batman just stared at me and told me to come down. The others just helped me down and back into my bed. Probably to make sure I didn't pull a muscle or make the situation worse.

Bad news? Batman and a few others were furious at us for disobeying orders. Good news? I was let off 'easy' with a 'light lecture' because I wasn't part of the guy's little mission (which made no sense unless the others had told them that fact. I think it would've been Aqualad or Robin) and I had contacted the League (well Batman) of where we were and told them the situation.

Or maybe because I was injured. They had explained to me that the reason why my arms and legs were bandaged; because I had suffered between a one degree and two degree burns from my careless and over-use of electrokinesis. Essentially burning off layers of my skin. Add in the fight we had, I should've seen that coming.

My brain decided to shut itself off due to the overheat when I had entered CADMUS's system and my conscious had deleted the majority. Anymore and I would've had a meltdown.

Which was not any better outcome.

My leg wasn't broken but was only twisted. My ribs weren't fractured nor broken (well expect for one or two) but bruised. My neck had to be supported a bit but it wasn't serious when I was told. Overall, I had it lucky.

After a day or so, I was told I would be released from the hospital tomorrow. Cheering, Batman and a few other Leaguers came and I decided to enlighten them of what I had found.

"Let me get this straight" said Batman, "When you had escaped into CADMUS's mainframe system, you had witness Dr. Desmond have a conference with several unknown individuals?"

I nodded but winched when it hurt my neck. "Not in real person. It was live feed but their faces and body were obscured. Not in complete darkness but it was very opaque. Their voices were slightly altered but they were familiar…somehow. Other than that, their identities were hidden."

"And they called themselves the Light?" asked Aquaman.

I turned to him and nodded but winced at the action. "Yes. Or so I believe. The exact details are a bit foggy. I remember when Dr. Desmond asked what he should do with Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad, one of the hidden individuals; with the gruff voice and larger frame he said _'The substitutes will serve the Light and only the Light'_ when one of the others said to clone the three…"

"Substitutes? Do you know what the instructions given to the originals?" asked Green Arrow. I gulped nervously and darted around, hoping not to make eye contact.

My fingers gripped the bed sheets until Batman spoke. "Avery" he said, with a softer tone.

I looked at him and cowered, "The originals were to be disposed of…" I said quickly and weakly. I thought I had to repeat it again since my voice sounded so low no one could hear. However, that was not the case.

Everyone in the room either looked at each other in shock or stared at me in shock. Either which, it was shocking to say the least. Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad were completely unaware that they were to be wiped out of existence in that very moment and if Superboy hadn't come along at that moment...

Biting my lip, Batman narrowed his eyes and was in thought. "Anything else?" he asked.

"I-I didn't get to hear anything else. I-I panicked and that's when I sent out a message to you about where we were before I went to find everyone else and…" I said weakly. Wonder Woman helped me pick up my cup of water and I sipped in nervously. My hands were shaking badly and the liquid threatened to spill over.

There was a nervous and silent debate going on and I spoke weakly and fiddled with my cup. "T-That's all I've managed to find out and remember…"

Batman nodded and Black Canary placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked at her as she gave me a small smile, "You've done more than what was expected, Avery" she said.

I gave a nervous smile and I remember something. "Um…can I ask something?" I asked.

"What is it, Avery?"

"What will happen to Superboy and everyone else?" I asked, looking at everyone in the eye.

The others looked at each other, not knowing how to say it before Batman spoke.

"Superboy is currently residing in Kid Flash's home and the rest of the protégés are either under probation until further notice or are currently resuming what they've always done"

I could guess which were which. After a few minutes and a few "Get Well Soon" or "See You later", I was alone with Batman.

Sipping my water, there was only silence until I broke it. "How is Superman and Superboy?" I asked with a cracked voice although I had an idea what happened.

"Superman has not talked to Superboy nor has he mention him. He is currently in denial and Superboy is being affected by this as well" said Batman.

I looked at Batman, "I can understand Superman's feelings about this but it is unfair for Superboy to be treated like this" I said.

Batman stared at me before he responded, "Whether or not Clark will accept him or not, is something we have to see. Until then, I believe it is best if you took care of Superboy until further notice"

I stared at him in disbelief before raising an eyebrow, "Wait, what? Why?"

"So far Superboy has displayed concern for you and a certain type of trust. With the current situation, you are the most likely candidate in handling Superboy properly."

I stared at him with thin lips before I gave a sigh and rubbed the back of my head in irritation. I looked off to the side and stared out the window, debating with myself. It wasn't like I wasn't glad or anything. Judging what Batman had said, Superboy seemed more open to me but on the other hand, it could be the same for Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash. After all, we were the ones who got him out of CADMUS. Though there was the problem with Superman.

I could understand Superman's actions to a degree but it didn't mean I approved of them or anything. I sighed and turned to Batman and rested my face on my hand. "Fine, I'll try my best"

Batman gave a smirk and I became annoyed. Growling at him, I leaned against my bed with my arms crossed and a pout. Batman stood and turned away. "That is all I'm asking" he said before he disappeared.

I will never understand a Bat.

When I was discharged from the hospital, I was driven back to my home. After arriving inside, I was greeted by my two cats. Smiling at their meowing and rubbing against my legs, I gave them lots of pets and affection.

With no superhero business, I took the few days easy. My cats were curled up on my lap as I lounged myself on the couch. Feeding myself because of my metabolism, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered after swallowing. Propping my feet on the makeshift foot stool, I heard Bruce's voice.

"How are you feeling?" asked Bruce through the other line.

I smirked as one of my cats rubbed his head against my chin. "I'm fine. Still sore but okay. Thanks for calling Bruce"

After a while in the superhero business, I was revealed that Batman was Bruce Wayne and Robin was Richard 'Dick' Grayson.

It's weird how my mind works. It was kind of surprising and odd to get used to now that I knew Bruce Wayne was Batman and Richard was Robin. At least I can come over to their Manor more often and spend more time with the Wayne household when permitted.

"Avery" said Bruce as he jogged me back to reality.

"Uh….sorry, I zoned out" I said and gave a sheepish laugh.

I couldn't see his face but I had the feeling he was smirking. I chuckled at my own action before I cleared my throat, "Is there a reason why you called?" I asked, tentatively.

"Yes. The others and I have come to a decision" said Bruce. Stiffening, I instinctively glanced around.

"And?"

"We will be gathering at Mt. Justice, on July 8. I will send Black Canary to pick you up" he said.

Nodding, I spoke. "Yes sir" I said.

On the faithful day, I was dressed in my work clothes. Tying my long black hair into a pony tail, I was eating breakfast when the doorbell rang. The door was being unlocked and I casually sipped my tea when Black Canary walked in.

She smiled at me and I gave a quick wide smile before finishing off my breakfast. "You ready to go?" she asked. I nodded and placed my dishes into the sink before grinning at her. "Always"

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again since you four are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms" said Batman. I stood (with my crutches) a little bit away from the others. I knew Batman was referring to the guys since I wasn't there to argue about being ready to go on missions. "Red Tornado has volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary is in charge of training. _I_ will deploy you on missions" said Batman.

"Real missions?" asked his protégé.

"Yes but _covert_ " Batman soecufued.

Flash spoke, "The League will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason why we have these targets on our chests" he said as he pointed to the Flash symbol on his chest.

"CADMUS proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate under the sly" said Aquaman as he looked at Batman.

The Dark Knight looked at the protégés, "The five of you will be that team" said Batman.

"Cool!" smirked Robin but realized something, "Is Sprite joining us?" he said excitedly.

Batman spoke, "No".

Robin's face fell but turned into confusion as the others had the same emotion. Batman looked behind the guys and at the zeta tube. Everyone looked and I saw a girl with green skin and long auburn hair appear alongside with Martian Manhunter.

' _His niece?'_ I thought curiously.

"This is Martian Manhunter's niece," said Batman "Miss Martian"

' _Ah. Never mind'_ I thought.

"Hi" greeted Miss Martain as both Wally and Robin looked at each other.

"I'm liking this gig more every minute" said Wally before walking up to the female Martian. "Welcome aboard, I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin, Aqualad, its cool if you forget their names"

I rolled my eyes but I had a small grin on my face as Miss Martian spoke.

"I'm honored to be included" she said.

Robin, Kaldur'ahm, and Wally went up to get their new teammate better as Superboy lagged behind.

Robin noticed this and turned to him, "Hey Superboy, meet Miss M!" he said.

The clone walked forward to the Martian who's top and cape disappeared and was replaced with a black tee shirt and a red X. Miss Martian spoke, "I like your tee shirt" she said.

Superboy gave a small smile as Robin elbowed him and Wally appeared by his side and placed an arm around his shoulder. Kaldur'ahm looked at us and spoke, "Today's the day" he said.

Everyone grinned and while the others chatted, I took a picture of this moment. Hearing the click of my camera, Superboy turned and saw me. "Sprite" he said.

Hearing my heroic persona name, everyone else turned and grinned. "Sprite! So you did come!" cheered Wally as he ran over.

I snickered and I looped an arm around his shoulder, "Wouldn't dare miss it" I said before making my way over.

"I almost believe you would not come" said Kaldur'ahm while gving a small smile.

I snickered at him, "Nah, I was here from the beginning" I told him lightly.

I turned to Miss Martian and I held out my hand, "The name is Sprite, nice to meet you Miss Martian."

"Nice to meet you, Sprite. I'm Miss Martian but you already knew that" she giggled before she took my hand. I grinned and shook it enthusiastically and Miss Martian was surprised but laughed when I was grinning like crazy.

Robin grinned at me as he bounded in his step, "Are you joining the team, too?" he asked.

Everyone looked at me with hope in their eyes and my stomach dropped. Okay, I did not plan this happening but I kind of saw this happening.

"That remains undecided" I said while tilting my head with a smile.

"But why?" asked Wally who had pleading eyes.

Kaldur'ahm and Superboy seemed confused with my response as did Miss Martian.

"Errhhhh, well…" I said and glanced at Batman, Flash, and the others. From the smirk on Aquaman's face with the slight smirk on everyone else's face (well except Batman, his posture was more relaxed but otherwise, his face was passive), I realized something.

They brought me here so they could get the new founded team to guilt trip me into joining.

I narrowed my eyes at them and they knew that I knew.

Well played, everyone, well played...

You win this round.

For now...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Okay, they guilt tripped me into coming to the Cave more often.

Although I did not officially state that I would be joining the team, I had the suspicion that everyone determined I was in the Team.

I may be just paranoid with everything but I might as well stick around and see how things go. If things didn't go the way that I'm comfortable with, I'll just tell Batman and be done with it. Also, I was being pestered by Richard and Wally to come over.

It had been a week since the Team was officially founded and we were patiently waiting for a mission to be assigned to us by Batman.

Tensions were starting to form and the majority of us were beginning to get impatient. I spent the past week getting to know about Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Superboy. I was already familiar with Robin and Kid Flash as I knew them beforehand.

I was a bit hesitant to know more about the rest of the 'team' since I didn't want to have attachments when I left. However, I ended up doing so when they were pretty good to be around with.

I usually talked to Aqualad about our lives and we sometimes sparred with each other. I had met Aqualad a few times beforehand but not often. I determined that Aqualad was calm and focused. It felt nice to be around someone who was 'grounded'.

With Miss Martian, she was eager. We were close since we were the only female members so far. I quickly found out she enjoyed Earth baking but grew worried when some of her baked goods ended up either burnt or failed. So often times, I would supervise her when she was in the kitchen and enlightened her about how things on Earth worked.

Superboy was a bit tricky. After the event with Cadmus, he seemed withdrawn. Superboy seemed to be struggling but I didn't want to overwhelm him. He was still adjusting to living outside of his pod and out of CADMUS. I quickly found out he had a problem controlling his strength but that was expected. So often times, I would try to teach him how to control his super-strength. It was a work in progress but there were times he didn't break stuff. We talked minor things but often, it was silence between us.

I would catch him staring in front of Static TV in the living room. I found it weird but who was I to ask?

However, I noted that he seemed more relaxed during those times. Then I remembered his senses were sensitive so I thought the static helped drown out unnecessary noise. I let Superboy watch his static until I found a better solution to how he could control his senses like Clark does.

Speaking of Clark, I had tried speaking with him. He seemed more defensive then he usually was. I winced at the memory when I tried to talk to him about Superboy and he shut himself off. Now we barely spoke these days. I grew frustrated and was determined to get him to talk to Superboy or make him acknowledge he was here for good.

I sat in the kitchen of the Cave, sipping a cup of hot tea in a mug while supervising Miss Martian bake cookies.

Being the only other girl other than herself, Miss Martian came up to me and told me she was going to bake some cookies. Especially now that she was on Earth and wanted to try all Earth things.

Whatever that meant.

So far, Miss Martian had made several errors in her baking and I bit my tongue. Trial and error, Avery. Trial and error.

There was a large mess all over the countertops of the Kitchen and when the dough was completed, I watched the Martian carefully portion the cookie dough and place it on the tray.

"You should put a timer" I told Miss Martian when she levitated the tray into the oven. I found it odd other than the fact that maybe she was practicing her abilities on Earth- since the gravity on Earth and Mars were different but then I also remember something.

Martian Manhunter weakness was fire and heat. That was most likely the same for Miss Martian.

Apparently, either I was too quiet or the Martian was too busy humming to a tune, Miss Martian didn't hear me while she was cleaning up her mess.

Staring at the green skinned alien, I sighed and shrugged before taking another sip of my tea and drawing in my sketchbook. I swore I knew that tune from somewhere but where? It was at the tip of my tongue and it was annoying the hell out of me! It was almost bad of having the Friday song stuck in my head for months-

"Um….Sprite?"

"Hm?" I replied out of instinct.

I looked up at Miss Martian as she stared at me with a curious look while fiddling with her hands, "Do you feel normally wear these clothes every day?" she asked.

I looked down at my attire and pulled at the hem.

"Not really" I said to Miss Martian with a half-smile. "I just wore this since I'm here at the Cave and thought since I might be called out for 'work', I might as well wear them to be ready" I grinned.

"Oh" said Miss Martian, "What do you normally wear then?"

I stared at her as I leaned in my seat, "Well…I don't have a typical fashion sense. I wear what is comfortable to me and that often leads to some debate about my clothing choices. I normally wear turtle necks, tee shirts, skinny jeans, and hoodies" I replied while shrugging.

"Most normal teenager girls that I know of, wear what is fashion and in season like this summer it's faded shorts or ripped washed jeans with tank tops and thin tee shirts" I finished before sipping my warm tea.

"Oh, I see!" piped Miss Martian while clapping her hands together. At that moment, the zeta tubes announcer's voice came out and instinctively, I listened for who it was.

 _ **RECOGNIZED. AQUALAD, B-02.**_

"Aqualad is here!" cheered Miss Martian before flying off to greet the Atlantean. Sipping my tea, I quickly stuffed all of my stuff into my messenger bag before refilling my cup of tea.

As steam rose to the air, I followed my instincts to track where Aqualad might be. Arriving at the Mission Room which was also our training room, I was met with Superboy, Miss Martian, and Aqualad.

"How are things?" I asked to Superboy.

"It's….fine" replied the clone. I sipped my tea and hummed in response.

"Okay, just wanted to ask if things are okay" I said. "Have you decorated your room or anything? I know Miss Martian has" I said to him, my green eyes looking up at him.

"Not…really. I don't have a lot of material things…." He said.

"Ah- well in due time, you'll eventually will. Then you will probably worry how to manage all of those stuff and keep in track" I snickered before my face dropped dramatically, "Like my situation is currently is…." I laughed shakily at the end and looked off to the side.

Superboy snorted at me. "You don't have to tell me twice"  
Instantly my head spun around and I pointed a finger at him, "Hey….." I said while narrowing my eyes, "What is that supposed to me, buster?"

"Buster?" questioned Superboy who rose an eyebrow at me.

"It's a saying" I said, while waving my hands back and forth before taking another sip of tea.

"I've been wondering. Why are you drinking hot tea in the middle of summer? Aren't you already hot?" questioned Superboy.

I thought about my response before speaking. "Not really. I prefer the heat than the cold. I have low iron to begin with and among other issues. I don't have much fat as the normal person and I'm quite skinny. Besides, I've gotten used to drinking hot tea all year round."

Superboy looked at me, trying to make sense with the information I gave him. Probably to match the info he had that the genomorphs gave him at CADMUS.

Looking at Aqualad and Miss Martian, I realised that I had no idea what the two were doing. Before I could even go and ask what they were doing, the zeta tubes started to rev up and instinctively, I looked.

A bright light occurred and I slapped my hand over my eyes as the Zeta tubes announced the people coming.

 _ **RECOGNIZED. ROBIN, B-01. KID FLASH, B-03.**_

Casually sipping my tea, I saw Robin and Wally appear in their civilian clothing before the two ran over to us. I looked at the screen that were currently looking at as Robin spoke.

"Did you ask him?"

"What did he say?" asked Wally.

"He's arriving now" said Aqualad.

"Who? Oh."

I had looked at the map and I could see the small icon of Red Tornado making its way closer to where we were.

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Wally before he ran to the hatch with Robin close behind. Aqualad followed close behind calmly while both Miss Martian and Superboy looked at each other. Superboy walked after the group while Miss Martian decided to fly over.

Deciding why the heck not, I started to follow the group but lagged behind. As the hatch was being lowered and was located at the back of the cave, I calmly sipped my tea while watching Red Tornado land onto the ground.

"Red Tornado!" called out Wally while waving his arm up into the air.

"Greetings. Is there a reason you intercepted me out of the cave?" asked Red Tornado while looking at everyone. I shifted my foot while watching the group as Aqualad spoke.

"We hoped that you had a mission for us" he said.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibilities" said Red Tornado.

"But it's been over a week and nothing-"interjected Robin but Red Tornado cut him off.

"You will be tested soon enough" he said, "for the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

"This team is not a social club" pointed out Aqualad.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. Here we go again.

"No" admitted Red Tornado. "But I am told social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the Cave.  
Before the others could say anymore, Red Tornado was already walking into the Cave; considering the matter closed.

Wally slapped a hand on Robin's shoulder, "Keep busy" said Wally, sarcastically.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" said Robin, annoyed.

"Oh! I'll find out!" said Miss Martian before she turned to the android. Concentrating, I could feel the telepathic powers that she was using and I instinctively stepped back.

Feeling nothing after a while, Miss Martian sighed. "I-I'm sorry. I forgot that he's a machine" she said, "Inorganic. I…cannot read his mind."

"Nice try though" reassured Wally, "So…uh…you know what I'm thinking right now?"

"We all know what you're thinking now" scoffed Robin before elbowing him in the back.

"Ow!" said Wally.

Apparently, I was too silent. I saw everyone looking at me as Robin asked. "You okay?" when he noticed me rubbing my head.

I flinched but forced myself to relax. "I'm fine. Just…not used to Miss Martian using her telepathy."

"You can sense that?" asked Wally, curious.

I cleared my throat before dropping my hand. "Yeah, it's a weird feeling but it's not lethal"

"Oh- I'm sorry-" apologized Miss Martian but I rose my hand before sipping my tea.

"It's fine. I haven't exactly gotten used to telepaths so it's weird, that's all. It's not bad or anything" I reassured her with a grin.

A small awkward silence fell over us before Aqualad broke it. "Now we tour the clubhouse" he said.

"Well…Superboy and I live here. We can play tour guides" she said before turning to Superboy. Everyone looked at him as Superboy immediately responded with a "Don't look at me".

"We won't. A private tour sounds much more fun" said Wally.

"S-she never said anything private" stuttered Robin.

"Wally, if you keep doing that, I swear I will electrocute you-" I threatened with a spark of electricity radiating off me. Wally and Robin looked afraid before Aqualad cut me off.

"Team building. We all go" he said, slightly fed up.

I made eye contact with him and I took in a deep breath before letting the entire thing go. Seriously, Wally needed to work on his flirting cause it was starting to look creepy. Either he got a hint or I would be the one to tell him.

Trailing after the team, Miss Martian began to give us a tour of the Cave. I was familiar with some of the areas like the training room which was also the mission room, the Kitchen, the Locker room, and the Medical bay.

Especially the latter.

After walking around the place a while, I knew some of the other places where and I mentally made land marks to remember where each place was.

"And this would be the back. The cave is actually the entire mountain!" said Miss Martian.

We entered what was either the Hanger Bay or a room that I had no idea what it was called as Wally spoke.

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League" enlightened Wally.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" asked Superboy.

"The Cave's secret location was…compromised" Aqualad answered carefully.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap? Yeah…that makes sense" grumbled Superboy.

"If Villains know about the Cave, we must be on constant alert!" said Miss Martian. I was about to speak but I was cut off when Robin grabbed Miss Martian's hand and looked at the Martian.

I sighed and face-palmed myself while shaking my head. "The bad guys know that we know that they about the place so they never think to look here" said Robin.

Wally placed his hand over top Robin as Miss Martian took her hand away, "He means we're hiding in place sight" simplified Wally.

"Ah, that's much clearer" said Miss Martian as Robin glared at Wally.

I could smell something burning in the air and I sniffed the air. I saw and heard Superboy doing the same as I rose a confused eyebrow. "I smell smoke" said Superboy.

Miss Martian gasped, "My cookies!" she yelled before she flew straight towards the kitchen. Everyone looked at each other and I was already speed walking towards the kitchen. When I arrived, I saw Miss Martian levitating the cookies out of the oven and placed them on top of the counter.

The cookies on the tray were now black and were crackling. I blinked at it several times. "I was trying out Grammy Jone's recipe from episode 17 of- uh heh…never mind!" said Miss Martian.

Grammy Jone's recipe? Episode 17? Okay, where have I heard that before?

"I bet they would've tasted great. He doesn't seem to mind" said Robin when I saw Wally take a bite out of the charcoal cookies. I already saw Wally eat three cookies and I just paled and groaned at him.

"I…have a serious metabolism" said Wally, whose mouth was filled with cookies.

"Yeah and so do I." I said before refilling my cup of tea. "But you don't see me eating them, do you?" I rose an eyebrow at the speedster who blushed sheepishly.

Miss Martian gave an unsure face with a small smile, looking at the two of us. "I'll make…more?" she said.

"It was sweet of you to make any" said Aqualad, reassuring the Martian.

"Thanks Aqualad" said Miss Martian who seemed slightly disappointed.

"We're off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm" said Aqualad, before a small smile appeared onto his face. "Actually, my friends call me Kaldur."

"I'm Wally" said the speedster who stopped stuffing cookie after cookie into his mouth. A dreamy tone coming out of his voice. "See, I already trust you with my secret ID" he said while he leaned his head against his hand. "Unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here. Batman forbidden the Boy Wonder anyone his real name- OW!" yowled Wally as I shook my head.

I strode over and pulled Wally's ear with a grin at Miss Martian while sensing the grins on everybody else's face.

Miss Martian smiled, "Mine's no secret. It's M'gann Morz. But…you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name and I'm on Earth now." For some reason, I could sense a dreamy tone in her words and there were a lot of things going on.

Sensing a bit of negativity; sadness, longing, and other emotions that were mixed in, I looked behind and saw Superboy. He had his hands in his jacket and was leaning back onto the counter, with his head down. He looked at me for a moment before he pushed himself off before heading out of the kitchen.

Feeling a buzz, I noted it was a telepathy. "Augh!" hissed Superboy as I saw him visibly flinch. His face contorted to a furious look. I felt waves of anger and was quickly becoming rage.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" roared Superboy.

I yelped and jumped in surprised, nearly dropping my cup of tea. My heart hammered against my chest due to the sudden outburst and everyone looked at where Superboy was glaring at. We turned to see Miss Martian- I mean M'gann staring wide eyed and confused while she looked at everyone.

Wally, Kaldur'ahm, and Robin held their heads in discomfort while I hissed. Feeling like my head was hit in the side for a moment, a zap of electricity occurred. This was enough to shock everyone and this included M'gann.

The others looked at in confusion before their eyes landed on me while I hissed, rubbing my head. "W-What?" stuttered M'gann.

After catching their breaths…or to be exact, gathering their wits together, Kaldur'ahm looked at M'gaan seriously. "Things are different here on Earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy" he said carefully.

"Besides CADMUS's creepy little psychic genomes left a bad taste in his brain" explained Wally; who tried to whisper before pointing to Superboy. He wasn't exactly subtle with his actions.

"I-I didn't mean to-" stuttered M'gaan who tried to apologize.

"Just. Stay. Out!" gritted out Superboy. He turned towards the couch and I leaned against the counter-top for support, rubbing my head.

A tense silence fell upon us. I shifted side to side before clearing my throat. Attention was turned to me before I gave a small smile. "Hey…Miss M- I mean, M'gann, how about you show the others the thing?" I asked her.

Miss Martian looked at me for a few seconds before realization dawned onto her face. Brightening up, she hit her head in realization. "Hello Megan! I know what we can do!" she said excited.

Smiling at her, she flew out of the kitchen. Everyone (except Superboy) looked at each other and Robin shrugged. Following after the Martian, Kaldur'ahm looked back at me. I had my arms folded under my chest and I gave a half smirk/half smile and nodded towards Superboy.

He nodded before he, Robin, and Wally exited the lounge/kitchen.

There was only pregnant silence before I grabbed my mug and filled it with tea. When I did, I walked towards Superboy.

Standing near him, the clone didn't acknowledge my presence. I casually sipped my tea, waiting patiently. When Superboy spoke up first, his tone told me he was annoyed, "What?" he grumbled.

"Let's go" I said, not bothering to tell him I didn't say anything.

"Don't talk to me" he growled, not meeting my eyes.

"No can do" I spoke.

"Leave me alone" Superboy growled again.

"No" I said.

"Why?" he snapped.

"Don't know. Are you talking about why we should go or are you referring to why I'm not leaving you alone?" I asked with an overly light tone and a small grin but with a warning tone underneath it. Hopefully, Superboy noticed it.

Superboy turned his head to look at me (finally) but his eyes quickly looked away from me. I stared at him and I sipped my tea before I spoke. "Although your reaction was expected and understandable, I'm also going to say that M'gann didn't know better. She is still adjusting to her new life on Earth and learning to adapt to it. It may not be easy but things are different here on Earth than on Mars. I will also say that what M'gann had done was not…acceptable, it was unintentional and she meant no harm."

Pausing, I took a sip of tea and allowed Superboy to process what I had said. Superboy appeared to be thinking about it over in his head and I thought to myself. _'M'gann is in the same boat as Superboy since the two of them are practically green on living their life on Earth-'_

I noticed the stare that Superboy was giving me and I looked at him with a confused look. My head unconsciously tilted to the side and I rose an eyebrow, "What?"

Superboy had wide and surprised eyes and I was starting to get worried. _'Okay this is weird…'_ I thought.

"You're telling me" scoffed Superboy.

Okay now I was freaking out. Wait-

' _He can hear what I'm thinking?!'_ I realized in surprise.

' _I can hear what Sprite is saying?'_

I jumped and Superboy gaped at me.

"I/You can hear my thoughts?!" we both yelled in surprise. I gaped like a fish and blinked several times at Superboy. "Wait, I can hear what you're thinking to…"

This was freaking me out more and more. Superboy was giving me a confused look as he spoke. "I can't hear anything" he said. That statement rolled in my head for a few moments before I came to a realization. Could it mean that Superboy and I can communicate with each other on will?

' _You can hear me, right?'_ I thought to him.

Superboy rubbed a hand on the back of his neck, _'Yeah….but this doesn't feel like anything like the genomes or what Miss Martian…. This is…new'_ he thought awkwardly to me.

Several ideas and theories ran through my head and I could feel it throbbing. Taking another sip of tea, I gave a sigh and rubbed my temple. _'Okay, I have nothing. For now, it looks like we can directly talk to each other through thought but I'm not sure how.'_ I thought to him, unconsciously.

Superboy nodded as I realized something, "Are you…okay with this?" I asked tentatively. I waited for the outburst that Superboy had demonstrated before but he seemed quite the opposite. "It's…okay. It doesn't seem to bother me like before though."

I nodded and I sighed, "Well for now, let's just keep this our little secret until we know better" I said. Superboy nodded while I stared at him. An awkward tension grew between us before I cleared my throat. "Anyway back to our previous topic. Just give M'gann a chance, okay?" I asked hopefully.

Superboy grunted, "Fine" he grumbled.

Grinning, I held out my free hand. "Come on, let's join the others"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

With that, Superboy looked at me and took my hand. Squealing and giving a 'yay~', I pulled the clone after the others. They had gathered at the elevator and when we stepped into it, Robin and Wally gave me a thumbs up while M'gann had a large grin on her face and Kaldur'ahm gave a small smile with a slight nod.

As we rode down in the elevator, it was practically silent except for the hum of the mechanics. So I opted to hum but it quickly went off pitch just as the elevator slowed down and landed. The doors opened and M'gann spread out her arms. "It's my Martian Bioship!" she announced as we all looked at each other.

Following after M'gann, we stood in front of a maroon coloured thing that was in the same of a football. "Cute" said Wally, "Not aerodynamic but cute."

"It's at rest silly! I'll wake it" she said before holding out her hand. In a few seconds, the bioship began to reform itself into an actual ship. Everyone gaped while I felt excitement buzz through me when the ship turned itself around, revealing its back.

A hatch began to form and I gasped, "It's like the Cat Bus" I whispered to myself.

Even though I had seen it before, I was still fascinated. M'gann walked forward and turned to look at us, "Well? Are you coming?" she asked.

"YES!" I cheered before quickly running forward. "WHOOT!" I cheered.

I heard M'gann giggle behind me when I entered the ship. The rest followed soon after and when the walls disappeared, chairs appeared from the floor.

"Strap in for launch" said M'gann nervously before Robin, Wally, and I looked at each other. The two ran towards a seat as the rest of us sat down. I sat next to Kaldur'ahm with Superboy on the other side of him. I felt the straps wrap around my small frame and I wiggled.

It was tight but not too tight. "Comfy" I perked and I wiggled in my seat with a giggle. Superboy just watch me wiggle in my seat that was quite soft and Kaldur'ahm smiled amused. I could feel a small amount of heat on my back and bottom and I blinked.

Oh my god, I'm loving this ship more and more.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors" called out M'gann.

Not long after, I watched as the large heavy doors opened and we quickly flew out of the Cave. Gripping the seat, I paled.

"I FORGOT ABOUT MY FEAR OF HEIGHTS!" I screeched.

Robin cackled before turning to M'gann, "Incredible!"

Wally sighed, "She sure is" he said with a dreamy tone.

M'gann and the rest of us turned to him while Wally caught himself. "I- I mean, the ship which like all ships are… she" he said.

I snickered as Robin commented. "Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth."

Feeling giddy, I started laughing and I clutched my stomach while slapping my knee. "DUDE!" called out Wally.

Feeling tears forming at the corner of my eyes, I forced myself to calm down as Kaldur'ahm looked at Superboy. "I may not have psychic powers but I can guess what you're thinking. You over-reacted and don't know how to apologize. Just say sorry" said Kaldur as Superboy looked at him before facing forward.

Kaldur'ahm looked at Superboy before he looked at me. I looked at him and I had my arms crossed over before I shrugged before titling my head at the same time. "Give him time" I mouthed to him.

Kaldur'ahm nodded as we watched the clouds go by us. "He'll come around" said Robin behind us.

"He doesn't seem to like me much" whispered M'gann as Wally whispered back. "You know he has super hearing right?" he said.

I looked over my shoulder at them, "We all can hear you, y'know."

They all blushed sheepishly before Robin had an idea. "Hey about showing us some Martian shape shifting?" he asked.

M'gann seemed hesitant but stood up from her seat. We all turned to see Miss Martian turning into a female and older version of Robin.

My eyes grew wide before M'gann looked at Wally. Spinning around, she turned herself into a female older version of Kid Flash. Wally has this face, "Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" he asked.

"Yes, yes it is" I replied before I grinned at M'gann. "I've always wanted to see how the others would look if we were the opposite gender and now it is possible~" I said, excitingly while throwing my hands in the air.

Everyone looked at me, "That is creepy" said Wally, pointing out.

I snickered before M'gann's eyes brightened. Spinning around once more, I felt my eyes bugling out when I saw M'gann turn into me.

My long black hair was in a pony tail and M'gann had managed to copy my large green eyes with flecks of yellow in them. My skin was pale and a large grin was on her face. Everything was almost the same before I looked at the neck.

"Almost perfect too" I commented as M'gann and the others widened their eyes. "Really? She looks just like you though" commented Wally.

"Except for the ears and teeth" I pointed out. "The ears are different, my teeth aren't that perfect but nevertheless, impressive work" I said, clapping.

Robin grinned before he clapped along as well. "Indeed but you know you're not exactly going to fool anyone with those, except for Avery of course"

M'gann returned back to her original appearance as she sat back down. "Mimicking boys is a lot harder" she told us with a bit disappointed in herself.

"And your clothes?" asked Kaldur'ahm.

"They're organic, like the ship! They respond to my mental commands" said M'gann.

"As long as they're the only ones" grumbled Superboy in distaste.

"Oi, Superboy!" I snapped at the clone. I cannot believe it, really? I looked back at M'gann who had gone back to being depressed until Wally spoke up.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing like Manhunter does?" asked Wally, excitedly.

"Density shifting?" said M'gann who thought about it, "No… it's a very advanced technique…"

I frowned as Robin spoke, "Flash can vibrate his molecules straight through a wall..." chuckled Robin, "when he tries it, bloody nose."

"Dude!" yelled Wally while I laughed out loud.

"Here's something I can do!" said M'gann who had an idea, "Camouflage mode" she said.

Not noticing much of a difference inside other than being more silent, Red Tornado's voice spoke through.

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian. An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbour Power Plant. I suggest you investigate. Covertly. I'm sending coordinates now."

"Received. Adjusting course" said M'gann. As soon as Red Tornado's voice went silent, Robin scoffed.

"Tornado is keeping us busy again" said Robin.

"Oh shush" I said while rolling my eyes. I folded my arms across my chest and leaned against the chair, "You guys were gripping and griming about not having anything to do to Red Tornado and now you do. So either you shut up and follow his orders or just sit this one out" I drawled.

Robin shot me a glare and I did the most mature thing.

I stuck my tongue at him.

"A simple fire led you to Superboy, we should find out what caused the alert" said M'gann with a small smile on her face.

As we looked around, Superboy spoke up. "I think I know the cause" he said. We all turned to where he was looking and my jaw dropped.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUDGE!?" I yelled before my hands immediately flew to the seat. I gripped it as hard as I could just before we got sucked into the tornado. Or was it a hurricane? A twister?

Bracing for the impact, the ship rumbled and everyone let out a yell while we were being thrown around. The next thing we knew, we flew out of the tornado and we got away from its path. Flying over the parking lot, we all dropped down.

Wobbling around, I quickly placed a hand over my mouth before I threw up my breakfast. Hearing screams, I raised my head up to see workers running out of the building while the tornado raged terror.

"Robin? Are tornadoes common in New England?!" asked Aqualad, before we all turned to see him gone. "ROBIN!"

Hearing a chuckle in the air, I sighed before gathering my wits together. "He was just here!" said M'gann.

Hearing explosions, we all looked to see the windows being blasted open as I sighed. "Found him" I commented before I slipped on my mask.

Everyone ran towards the Power Plant and I followed close behind.

When I was at the entrance, Superboy had jumped and landed right next to Robin, right after he had been slammed against the wall. "Whose your new friend?" asked Superboy.

"Didn't catch his name but he plays kind of rough!" yelled Robin just as Superboy charged straight towards our enemy.

Running to Robin, I helped him up before reaching towards my back. Reaching in, my fingers gripped an object as I narrowed my eyes at him.

The enemy before us was clearly was large and was clearly an android made out black and red. A scarf was wrapped around his neck while he was equipped with two contraptions on his arms with blue tubes.

"My apologies, you may address me as Mr. Twister" he said before he raised his arms and sent two powerful twisters forward.

Superboy was having trouble getting through and with one more blast, Superboy was being tossed around in a mini twister before he was shot upwards. I widened my eyes and watched as Superboy was thrown into the wall.

"Superboy!" I yelled before growling and glaring at Mr. Twister. I looked at my teammates as we made eye contact. A silent understanding went through us as Wally placed on his goggles. Robin got up and gripped his stomach.

I braced my legs just as KF ran forward with his super speed while Miss Martian and Aqualad ran straight past us.

KF ran forward and launched himself at Mr. Twister about to kick him back but was tossed to the side and out of the building.

Miss Martian flew straight towards Mr. Twister but both she and Aqualad were thrown back by Mr. Twister's attack.

I watched in shock as both Miss Martian and Aqualad were thrown right into the wall and the pillar before lying unconscious on the floor; close to where Superboy lay. Growling, both I and Robin looked towards Mr. Twister as he spoke.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero. I was not however, expecting children."

Narrowing my eyes, I felt a wave of anger from Robin who yelled while throwing batarangs at Mr. Twister. "We're not children!"

A bomb exploded in front of Twister but when the batarang lodged itself into Twister's chest, the android simply flicked it off. It exploded not too long after. "Objectively, you are" he said. "Have you had no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite…disturbing"

I narrowed my eyes and I was about to retort something witty but then Robin beat me to it. "Well, we hate to see you disturbed but let's see if you are more turbed once we kick your can!" yelled Robin when the others (excluding KF) rejoined us.

Miss Martian stepped forward and shot her hands out. Pulling them back, the ventilation above Mr. Twister broke, sending steam unto him. Superboy charged upwards at Twister but was shot back. I dove forward with my arms back but I stopped when I saw Superboy landing onto Miss Martian; sending the two of them onto the ground. Robin and Aqualad charged right past me while I resumed running.

Aqualad had electricity sparkling off from his hands and Twister punched the ground, sending two twisters into Robin and Aqualad. "Robin! Aqualad!" I yelled as I watched the two of them being thrown around like a ragdoll before the two smacked against each other.

"Indeed…that was quite turbing, thank you" he said. Right before he was about to fly off, I had to open my big mouth.

"Hey! TIN CAN! YOU FORGOT SOMEONE!" I yelled before running.

My electrokinesis kicked in and I zoomed forward. Twister turned back to look at me and if he could widen his eyes, he did. I ran straight forward and hopped upwards before Twister could blast a twister at me.

I raised my fists as I had slipped on my brass knuckles with one of them with a knife. I kicked myself off from the roof before flipping myself over. I magnetize myself onto Twister's metal body when my feet slammed themselves onto him. I sent the two of us forward before I used the momentum to throw my body forward with the shockwave going up from my legs. I hissed in pain before glaring right at Twister.

Supercharging my arms, I slammed my fists into his body. Electric currents ranging through my muscles. Thunder clapped when my fists made contact and was sent flying backwards with Twister being thrown back as well.

I cursed as I tucked my arms close to my chest before I rolled onto the ground for a moment and sliding back onto my feet.

Slamming my hand onto the ground, I was skidding backwards. Breathing heavily, I raised my head to glare at Mr. Twister.

Gasping, I could feel electricity radiating off my body before I looked up. There was a trail of black with small trails of smoke rising to the sky that stretched for a couple of feet.

Panting, my eyes searched around for Twister and they landed right at the ending of the trail. Small sparks of electricity could be seen from his body and he slowly got up, twitching as he did.

"Impressive. Finally a challenge" he said before getting to his feet. I did the same before I grabbed my boa staff. Positioning it front of me, I got into position.

Bracing my legs, we both charged towards each other but a blur of red went past me. I skidded when KF ran in front of Twister and rolled around before getting to his feet. Twister faced him as KF yelled.

"What have you done to my team?" he demanded.

"Embarrassed them largely" he replied before hitting Kid Flash with his twister.

"KF!" I yelled when he got swept up from the ground. I watched in shock and waited for him to be slammed into the wall. The twister dissipated as he did but when I turned, I gave a sigh of relief.

"I got you Wally!" yelled Miss Martian as KF was floating in the air.

"Thanks" said KF.

Smiling in relief, I charged at Twister. He sent a twister in one of my ways and I dodged to the right before it could hit me and charged again. Right as I was about to be close to his chest, I screamed when I was shot straight into the chest by one of his twisters.

I flew backwards and I could faintly hear the others yelling my name. I was thrown around in a circle several times and heading straight for the building. Summoning more energy from my stomach, I encased myself in electricity. It broke apart when we slammed into the wall and I felt pain wrack my entire body.

Slamming my staff into the wall of the building. Hanging uselessly, I planted my feet onto the wall with my fingers tingling.

I crawled on the wall like a spider as I caught my breath.

"A-" yelled Wally before glaring at him. He caught himself before he revealed my true name. "I mean, Sprite! You alright?!" he asked.

I spat a mixture of blood and spit to the side before wiping them away with my sleeve. "Yeah! I'm…just hanging, that's all! Just peachy" I yelled.

Keeping my eyes on Twister, I realized that I made a bad pun.

If I wasn't so focused, I would've faced-palmed myself. "I would've thought you would all learned your limitations by now" commented Twister.

Feeling a sharp wave of irritation and anger, I looked at Aqualad who snapped. "What do you want?!" he demanded.

"That's the 52 million dollar question" I muttered to myself and frowned at the taste of iron in my mouth. Oh gawd, I hope I didn't bite my tongue…

Twister flew higher into the air. "Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a real hero" he said.

I groaned and shook my head. Here we go again.

"Read his mind. Find a weakness" Aqualad said while turning to Miss Martian.

"I-I thought I wasn't supposed to do that!" said Miss Martian.

"It's okay with the bad guys!" yelled Robin.

"OI!" I yelled but of course no one heard me. Miss Martian placed her fingers to her mind and I felt a wave of telepathy but it quickly disappeared. "Nothing, I'm getting nothing!" she said. Opening her eyes, I watched her hit her had, "Hello Megan! Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise! He's inorganic. An android. How many androids do you know that can generate tornadoes!"

I gaped at her and my eye twitched. Seriously?

"Red Tornado sent us here!" said Aqualad.

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough, this is his test! Something to keep us busy!" said Robin.

"Speedy called it. We're a joke" commented KF.

Aqualad slammed his fist against his palm in anger and walked towards Twister with KF and Robin close behind. "So over" said KF.

"Seriously? SERIOUSLY?! We are not dealing with this now!" I yelled at the top of my lungs at the group. Of course, they ignored me.

Feeling like I was going to explode, I gave up and slid back down. I simply sat on the ground with my arms and legs crossed and watched as the others make their mistake.

"We know who you are and what you want!" yelled Robin.

"So let's end this" said Aqualad.

"Consider it ended" Twister said before he raised his arms in the air. Twister came from his gauntlets and they X-crossed each other and gathered together into the sky. The sky started to darken and the winds started to pick up. My hair twitched as I could hear zapping and electricity building.

Holding my arm up to block the wind hitting my face, I tried not to get blown away. I watched calmly, analyzing the situation.

"An impressive show but we will not indulge you! We will not engage!" yelled Aqualad.

Thunder and lightning started to come down and I could feel my body buzzing with energy. I simply blinked and my entire body felt like it was plummeting. I was staring blankly at the display, unsure what should be doing at this point.

"Uh…can Red Tornado do that?" asked Wally, nervously.

"You think I'm Tornado? Ironic" said Mr. Twister before lightning shot down onto the ground. It sent everyone backwards and Superboy got back up while everyone else was unconscious. I made my way forwards spot as Superboy ripped off his torn jacket off before charging at Twister.

Twister shot thunder at Superboy while I walked backwards and created a trench in the ground. As Twister flew down, crackling with energy, I felt my hair raise and my eyes grow warm.

As Twister was ready to deal the final blow, I swung my staff, redirecting the electricity to me. Feeling the raw energy go through me, I could myself feeling better.

"What?" yelled Twister as he faced his attention towards me.

I grinned, "Thanks for the extra juice, Twister… I wouldn't dare use this technique if I didn't have some extra energy beforehand!" I cackled.

"Concentrating the energy from my storm to construct a spear…impressive" commented Twister. I gave a snort before I pointed my newly formed spear at him. It crackled with electricity as several strays snaked around the tip of my spear to my arm.

My hair floated upwards as they glowed and I could see my skin giving off a slight glow as well.

Sucking in a breath, I threw my spear straight at Twister and in the speed of light, it hit him straight into the chest, sending backwards in the air. Creating another spear, I twirled it as a warning as Twister regained his composure. "Fine then. I won't deny that you children have power but as it is, this will not help me achieve my objectives. So stay that way. If you confront me again, I will show no mercy" threatened Twister before he flew away.

I watched him make his way to the town and I clicked my tongue against the root of my mouth in irritation. "This is just great, this is just fine and dandy, ain't it?" I grumbled while furiously running a hand through my hair. My fingers twitched and shook dramatically as I hissed at the stings of pain going through my body.

Absorbing that much energy was a bad decision but it was either that or basically launch myself at Mr. Twister with the energy that I had…and most likely pass out.

Turning around, everyone was still unconscious. Narrowing my eyes at them, I sighed in irritation. This could've be avoided from the beginning.

We should've worked as a team with a steady mind and soul yet this all fell apart! Of course it wasn't Red Tornado! Are they crazy! When heroes start to threaten the lives of the innocent, it's the day when Justice has officially gone nuts! And what's with this? They completely ignored my protests!

"BLOODY HELL!" I yelled as I threw my hands in the air in irritation before I messed up my hair and tore my hair.

"S-Sprite?" called out Miss Martian nervously.

I paused stomping the ground in irritation as I looked at the now conscious group.

"What happened?" asked Wally who looked around confused.

Hearing ground being broken, we all looked to see Superboy breaking the ground with his fists. "You tricked us into thinking that Twister was Red Tornado!" Superboy yelled at M'gann.

Everyone got up except M'gann who looked lost. "She didn't do it on purpose" said Aqualad firmly.

"I-It was a rookie mistake!" said Robin, "We shouldn't have listened."

"You are pretty inexperienced…hit the showers, we'll take it from here" said Wally.

"Stay out of our way!" growled Superboy as he walked towards me.

Just before he was to take off into a run, I snapped.

I placed a hand on Superboy's shoulder and I tried to speak as calmly as possible. "Hold on, Superboy" I gritted out.

"Get your hand off me, Sprite" growled Superboy before he threw my hand off. When everyone except M'gann started to run away, I've had it. Slamming my hand onto Superboy's shoulder, I gripped it and electricity snapped in the air.

I threw Superboy forward and his eyes were widened in surprise and shock before he hit the ground, creating a crater. Everyone turned to see Superboy onto the ground; who stared at me with wide eyes while the others did the same. "Stay. I won't say it again" I hissed.

My fingers twitched as Robin and Wally stuttered, "C-Calm down, Sprite" said Wally before Robin nodded.

"Y-Yeah, there's no need to get worked up-"

"Shut up!" I yelled, my voice booming. Thunder crackled above me and everyone's face paled. I slammed my foot onto the ground. Thunder crackled from my feet and the ground now had another crater beneath my foot. I pointed a finger at them. It shook shakily as anger filled me.

I could feel myself burning up and despite my anger, I tried to calm myself down. Making myself closer to the team, I growled at the team. "I admit Miss Martian made a rookie mistake but she ain't the only one who made the mistake. You all believed her!" I yelled at them. "If you stopped to think for just a minute, we wouldn't be in this mess! Did you really think, Red Tornado, a hero, would test us by terrorizing civilians and potentially killing them? I THINK NOT!" I yelled. Everyone looked at each other in guilt.

I growled and struggled to breathe. I heard crackling around me and I huffed.

Everyone makes mistakes but it doesn't mean no one will be excluded just because of them! You all made your mistakes and you've all learned by them by now! If it's anyone's fault, it's us!" I snapped. Superboy looked off to the side while the rest looked down.

Silence filled the atmosphere while I inspected everyone's faces. "And for the guys, you are letting your own personal emotions set the icing on the cake for this one. You've all let your anger, irritation, distaste, distrust in your mentors who have done as much as they could to mentor you to the best of their abilities, Speedy's words, and your uncertainty dictate your choices and actions. I know all of you are having a lot of things against the Justice League but it doesn't mean you let them take over during a potential mission. No matter how big or _small_ they are" I ranted.

Looking at Aqualad, Superboy, Kid Flash, and finally at Robin. Closing my eyes, I calmed myself down before massaging the bridge of my nose. "That is a crucial step in thinking and becoming a hero. You put your personal opinions to the side and you put yourself for others." I said before I looked at them. Feeling the tension leave my body, they met my eyes reluctantly.

"Let me tell you something…I also have the ability to feel what you guys feel. From Happiness to Anger, I can feel them all; especially the negative emotions. And you know what? Sometimes, if things get too out of hand or I'm not in the right state of mind, those emotions affect me in ways that you don't want them to do."

"W-What?" said Robin. "You never told me this!"

"Cause there was no point" I sighed and tried to calm myself down. "It's a personal thing and you guys would be stepping like eggshells around me."

Taking off my butterfly shaped mask, I ran my hand over my face a few times. "The point is, I could feel all the negative emotions in every single one of you and honestly? It's mentally and physically tiring. I understand how you all feel. I know it's frustrating but right now it isn't the time."

"We were wrong" said Kaldur'ahm.

"Yeah…" said Robin next.

I tilted my head to the side, "I forgive you because it's a natural judgement but you're forgetting something else."

I stared at M'gann who seemed surprise before Wally and the others thinned their lips. I sighed before I walked forward and I helped M'gann up. "Although there are a ton of things to be said, now is not the time. Mr. Twister was here for a reason and he wants to face a superhero"

"But who?" asked Superboy who got himself out of the crater.

"You thought he was Red Tornado and do you remember, _'You think I'm Tornado? Ironic.'_ That's what he said before he knocked you guys down easily. Don't you guys find that a _little_ bit weird?"

"And Twister has similar abilities as Red Tornado does as well!" said Kaldur'ahm as he seemed to get what I was saying.

I nodded and snapped my fingers, "Bingo~ It appears to me that Twister is specifically looking for Red Tornado and was probably hoping to get him to confront him with using the same abilities as he did. Do you find that a little bit odd?"

"So what do we do now?" asked Wally.

We were all in silence before I had an idea. I hit the palm of my hand with my fist before I grinned widely. I started to chuckle as I started to like the idea. "Uh…why do I have a feeling that you have a crazy idea?" asked Wally, who took a step away from me.

"Because I do~" I cackled before turning to M'gann. I placed my hands together and rubbed them while grinning at her. The Martian looked at me in confusion before I looked at the others. "We're going to give Mr. Twister what he wants" I cackled.

"WHAT? Are you crazy?!" yelled Wally.

I grinned wider to the point it may be creepy. "Yes" I confirmed while holding a finger up. I turned to M'gann, "Apologises M'gann but this will require your full participation."

"Yes….?" Blinked M'gann who was even more confused.

"Puuuuurfect~" I purred while rubbing my hands together. "Let's be on our way now. We shouldn't dally around for much longer. Time is of the essence!" I said before walking towards the Bioship; which had appeared not too long ago.

Behind me, I could hear Wally whisper to Robin. "Is she always like this?" he whispered.

I grinned when Robin replied with a simple, "Yes".

I gave a cackle before we hopped into the Bioship with M'gaan piloting it. When we took off, I popped the idea that I had to the others and of course with Robin's and Kaldur'ahm's expertise in strategy, the plan looked like it was going to work.

So the plan was that Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, and Superboy would fight head on with Mr. Twister while I evacuated any civilians while providing back-up. After being tossed around by twisters, I slightly limped as I held against Mr. Twister.

During the entire time, something was off whenever I was near Mr. Twister. There were two pulses but they weren't human. Of course, I knew Mr. Twister was an android but whenever I hit the chest, my enhanced senses caught the sound of something slightly hollow…and also it didn't feel as heavy despite the attacks.

Getting back, M'gann who shape-shifted herself into Red Tornado flew above us and slowly made her way down.

"Hit the showers boys, I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly, you cannot" said Red Tornado.

"But we've got a plan now!" argued Robin.

"The subject is not up for debate" said Red Tornado finally. We all acted dejected as we made way for the two androids (*cough cough* android) while M'gann and Twister faced each other. I looked around to see if everyone was in position and we all nodded.

"I was beginning to believe you would never show up!" said Mr. Twister to Red Tornado.

"I'm here now" said Red Tornado before he held out his hand back. A twister formed behind him before it went straight towards Mr. Twister.

When Mr. Twister dodged the attack and countered it, he shot his own twister at Red Tornado before he held up his hand to disperse it. "We are evenly matched twister!" he said before creating a larger twister behind him before shooting it towards Mr. Twister.

"No Tornado, we are not!" stated Mr. Twister before he punched ground to block the twister. Shooting out his hands, electricity shot out and Red Tornado started to float to dodge away from it. However, when it hit the boat, it exploded and Red Tornado landed on the ground.

I had my hands out as I concentrated in reducing the lethality of the electricity charge when Mr. Twister went up to the fallen 'Red Tornado'.

"Remain still, android" said Mr. Twister before cables appeared from Mr. Twister's fingers and went onto Red Tornado. "Re-programming won't take long".

Grabbing the cables, M'gann's face appeared as she smiled. "Longer then you might think" she said.

"No…." said Red Tornado before Miss Martian shot a telekinetic blast at Mr. Twister and sending him backwards. The 'Twister' appeared and sent him flying to the side and Kid Flash appeared.

Running behind Mr. Twister, Superboy ran over and started to mercilessly sent blow after blow before sending him flying into the water.

When he landed and started sinking, Mr. Twister started to fly out of the water which I knew Aqualad was below.

Miss Martian flew in the air and held out her hand before lifting Mr. Twister up and blasting off his arms. Robin ran forward and threw his bird-a-rangs and they lodged themselves and exploded at his back.

The android dropped and crashed to the ground. We all made our way forward to Mr. Twister before the front of Mr. Twister opened to reveal a man dressed in a green and white suit with gray side burs. He fell to the ground and stuttered.

"F-Foul…I call foul" he said before we walked forward. I looked at Miss Martian who looked at me before I nodded.

She nodded in return before she held out her hand to the side and lifted a large boulder. Quickly dropping it over the man, Aqualad yelled at Miss Martian. "M'gann no!"

The boulder was already dropped and I started to walk forward. "Don't know how things are down on Mars but on Earth, we don't execute our captives!" yelled Robin at Miss Martian.

I placed a hand on Robin's shoulder before he looked at me. "Wha-" said Robin before I looked at the Martian. "M'gann?" I inquired, "If you please"

She smirked, "You said you trust me" she said towards Robin before she held out her hand and lifted the boulder.

Once it was lifted, we saw nothing but robotic parts as we walked closer. I started to inspect it around and stood in front of everyone as M'gann spoke. "That's why I couldn't read his mind" she said.

"This explains a few things as well" I said before stomping my foot on the machine remains just for the heck of it. Electricity zapped beneath me and I could smell smoke and I grinned. Destroying the live feed that was still playing, I was satisfied that we weren't being watched anymore…but that was my secret.

Wally walked forward and picked up the intact eyeball and held it up. "Cool. Souvenir" he said before flipping it in the air and catching it.

Now seeing the mission was over, Kaldur'ahm placed a hand on M'gann shoulders. "We should've had more faith in you" he said.

M'gann smiled while I grinned to myself before taking out a lollipop and popping it into my mouth with a hum.

"Yeah, you totally rocked this mission! Get it?" he said, "Rocked?"

"Yes, we get it, Walls" I commented dryly before I rolled my eyes at the joke with a small smile as Robin spoke. "Ignore him. We're all just turbed that you're on the team."

"Thanks, me too" said M'gann.

Stretching my arms into the air, I spoke. "Welp, now that things are done here, let's hurry up and take this stuff and bring them to base. Then we report this to Red Tornado" I said before stuffing my hands in my pockets. _'And Batman…'_ I thought lastly.

Everyone nodded before M'gann brought the Bioship over and we brought all of the pieces into the ship and we all made our way to the Cave.

Once we had brought the pieces in, Red Tornado came over before we started to inspect it while reporting to Red Tornado.

"It was clearly created to sabotage you or destroy you" said Kaldur'ahm.

"Indeed" confirmed Red Tornado.

M'gann looked at Red Tornado, "Is that why you wouldn't help us?" she asked.

"No. This was your battle, I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me" replied Red Tornado.

Everyone stopped what they were doing while I kept picking up a piece and inspected it.

"But…if you're in danger-"

"Consider this matter closed" said Red Tornado, closing this conversation. Turning around and walking deeper into the cave, Wally spoke.

"Batman, Aqauaman, and Flash, they would've jumped right in to fix things" said Wally.

"Guess if we're going to have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need" said Robin.

"Dude! Harsh!" said Wally and I as I felt offended for some reason.

"And inaccurate, I have a heart. Carbon steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing" said Red Tornado before looking at Robin.

Wally and Robin winched while I shook my head. "Right, sorry. I'll strive to be more…accurate."

"And more respectful" said me and Kaldur'ahm which the latter placed a hand on Robin's shoulder.

While Red Tornado continued making his way, I stretched my muscles before slowly trailing behind the others. "Speedy was so wrong" said Wally.

"This team thing-" Robin spoke before Kaldur'ahm finished it.

"Might just work out."

I had my arms over my chest as I glanced to see Superboy and M'gann making eye contact. Superboy hesitated before he spoke one word. "Sorry."

M'gann's eyes widened in surprised before a soft smile appeared onto her face before Superboy could even see it. I just gave the two of them a thumbs up before the rest of us made our way to the kitchen and lounge with the others.

With my arms behind my head, I had a small smile of my own on my face. _'I suppose I'll stick around for just a bit longer~'_

* * *

…

* * *

When I excused myself to use the washroom while the others were hanging out in the Lounge/Kitchen, I felt something rise in my throat. Choking, I coughed it out in the sink. Hacking several times, I finally spat what was in my throat and I widened my eyes. My body froze for a moment before I placed a hand over my mouth. The other gripping the sink.

"Crap" I said as I stared at the small speckles of blood in my saliva.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice!

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

Tugging my gloves on tighter with one of my earbuds producing music in right ear, it was otherwise silent in the ship. I had my legs crossed over each other and tried to ignore the tension building in the air.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca" said Miss Martian as we could see said island.

Glancing at it, I looked through my belongings to double check if I had everything. Then my mind went back to the debrief meeting with Batman.

" _Isla Santa Prisca. This one nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neo-steroid. A strength enhancing drug. Sold on the street name VENOM. Infrared heat signatures indicate that their factories still operating on full capacity but all shipments of Venom have been inexplicitly cut off. That's where the team comes in. This is a covert, recon mission only. Observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will" said Batman while stressing of the words 'covert' and 'recon'. "The plan requires two drop zones."_

 _Looking at the map, there was Point A and Point B. Getting the gist of what the mission was about, Robin spoke up with the question in their heads. "So who's in charge?"_

 _Both Batman and Red Tornado turned to look at Robin as I sighed through my nose, while shaking my head. Why did I have a bad feeling about this?_

 _The two heroes looked at each other before returning their eyes at us. "Work that out between you" he said. I groaned and Batman turned to me with a narrowed look through his cowl._

' _DON'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN'_

I start to tear up once I remembered it. I gripped my head and hanged it, taking a silent sigh. I didn't want to be here yet I was.

I was here and I would have to deal with an slightly egotistical Robin, a speedster (which was enough to say everything), a ticking time bomb Kyrptonian, a Martian who was still adjusting to Earth, an Atlantean who (as far as I could tell) has only followed orders, and then there was me- an person who could manipulate electricity, who also may or may not be insane.

Fiddling with my mask, I looked outside. The water was muted and if we were here in the daytime, the sea would've look beautiful.

"Drop zone A in 30" said Miss Martian as everyone immediately stiffened in response. I turned to look behind me to see Aqualad getting up. Pressing the Atlantis symbol on his belt, I watched as his suit turned dark and his red shirt was now black. "Ready" he said.

"Putting Bioship into camouflage mode" announced Miss Martian. As we neared the water, I gave a salute to Aqualad with a small grin. "See you later" I said.

Aqualad nodded with a small smile of his own before he dived into the waters.

After a minute or so, Aqualad's voice popped into our ears. _"Heat and motion sensors are patched. Data is now on a continuous loop. Move in."_

Miss Martian began to fly the ship into the island until we stopped over an open patch. "Drop zone B" she announced. We all got up and zip lines appeared from the roof of the Bioship.

Attaching the cable to my belt, I turned on the camouflage mode. My clothes begun to turn dark and muted, helping us blend into the night. It reminded of one of my other persona clothing that I used to wear. I wondered if I should've worn that instead, for the mission-

A memory flashed in mind. A sickening smile. Laughter. Darkness. Blood…

Gasping quietly, I saw Superboy look at me curiously. Staying silent, I looked around at the rest of the team.

"How cool is this?" said KF as he showed off to Miss Martian.

Raising my eyebrow at him, Miss Martian did the same before she responded with a "Very impressive" and her clothes started to change from white to black; reminding me of Martian Manhunter.

"Uh…that works too. Hey Supe? Not too late to put on the new stealth tech" said KF.

"No capes, no tights. No offense" said Superboy.

I shrugged at his comment. Nothing wrong with that…well I'm not one to talk anyway.

"It totally works for you" said Miss Martian who had a dreamy look on her face. I just rose an eyebrow at her before she caught herself. "In that you can totally do good work in those clothes!" she said with a thumbs up.

Superboy just stared at her before turning away. Miss Martian had a blush on her face while I snickered slightly before I watched the Martian place her hood over her face and turned invisible. Grabbing the rail, I made my way down after Kid Flash and Robin before the latter helped me down.

My feet turned cold when I was riding down and gave a sigh of relief when the bottoms of my feet touched the solid ground.

Glancing up, I paled when I saw an incoming Superboy and I yelped. Robin grabbed my hand and pulled me to the side with him.

BOOM!

Dust flew in the air and I coughed before peering into it. What I saw a kneeling Superboy in a small crater. I paled while my stomach dropped.

This is our first covert mission and we already jeopardized it. "Knew I didn't need a line" said Superboy proudly.

"And yet creating a seismic event may not have helped us much with the _covert!_ " hissed an annoyed Robin. I sighed and hang my head, shaking it.

' _Really, Superboy? We're on a covert mission; meaning we have to be silent and make sure no one knows we are even here'_ I thought to him.

Superboy folded his arms and gave me an annoyed glance. Although he didn't say anything in our newly discovered telepathic private line, I could tell what he was thinking.

"Aqualad, drop B is go" reported Miss Martian.

" _Head for the factory, I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP"_ reported Aqualad.

Robin pulled up his wristwatch and I could see a red dot. "Roger that" said Robin before he closed it. Pulling my goggles and hoodie on, we all ran forward towards the factory. Keeping my arms back, I fell in behind between KF and Superboy. After getting near a slope, we all slowed down to prevent any of us slipping. I may have lost my footing every so often but luckily Miss Martian and Superboy were around.

Miss M used her telekinesis to stop me from falling face first into mud and Superboy….well he really didn't do anything but was more of a wall so I would land face first into his back. Either which, I avoided any potential mud splatters.

Keeping my ears open, I noticed Superboy stop. "Did you hear that?" he asked out loud.

Everyone stopped and we all looked at him. "Uh no. Wait, is this a super hearing thing?" asked KF.

"You do have great ears" commented Miss Martian, dreamily.

I tried not to wince and merely gave a thin smile while glancing around. Well, this was going to be awkward.

"Okay Rob, now what?" asked KF who turned to look at the Boy Wonder…but he wasn't there.

I blinked in confusion at the empty spot before realizing what had happened. I placed my hand over my face and sighed as KF gripped his own head. "Man, I hate it when he does that" said KF.

"Here we go again~" I sang sarcastically.

" _Superboy, Kid. Switch to infrared. See if you're being tracked"_ ordered Aqualad.

KF pulled his goggles over his head as I kept my senses out. "Got a squad of armed bozos incoming" said KF as we all went to hide behind some rocks and logs.

"Two squads" said Superboy, "but they'll meet each other before they find us"

Nodding, I got ready to get up until I heard gunfire. Flinching, I immediately knelt back down as KF spoke out loud. "No super hearing required now."

" _Swing wide, steer clear!"_ Aqualad voiced out in our ears until I saw KF walk past me.

"Roger that- Wait, Kid?" I whispered harshly

"Yeah, yeah, just soon as I find Rob" said Kid Flash as he started running.

"Got damn it!" I cursed-whispered, while stopping my foot. We all watched Kid Flash running down the hill….till he slipped on the mud and started rolling down until the middle of the cross fire.

Face palming myself, I let out incoherent words of cursing before speaking into the com-link. "Kid Flash has just slipped and is now in the middle of the cross fire-"then I saw Superboy and Miss Martian rush down to save Kid Flash who was dodging the bullets.

My eye twitched and I threw my hands in the air while yelling over the sound of gunfire. "OH COME ON!"

Taking off into a run, I started to jump down the hill and I took out my retractable staff.

I saw Superboy handling who seemed to be Bane, Robin dropping down and yelling. "What is wrong with you guys? Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead? Vanish into the jungle? " while he too started joining the fight.

My face twitched in irritation but I kept my mouth shut before I rolled into the fight. Guns were pointed towards me and I immediately reacted by holding up my hand forward. Shooting bolts of electricity, the bullets either went straight to the ground or flew into the trees after being redirected. Several strays of electricity flew and lashed out at my attackers before I ran forward and swung my staff.

Taking down the small group of gunners, I spun my staff before shooting more electricity to re-direct any bullets that may be directed at me or the others.

"That's what you were doing? Way to fill us in. We're not mind readers, you know!" retorted Kid Flash just as Miss Martian sent two people unconscious. "Or I'm not, anyways"

"You told me I could only read bad guys mind" said Miss Martian

I slammed my staff on the head on one of the enemy and I heard a disgusting yet satisfying sound before I slammed the butt of my staff. Sending the guy to La la land, I basically tasered a few with my blast of electricity.

Noticing one of the group trying to make their escape while aiming a gun at me, I raised my staff in response until Aqualad appeared out of nowhere and placed his hand onto my attacker's chest.

The dark-skinned boy's arms glowed before sending a charge and sent him unconscious. Sensing the irritation that Aqualad was giving, I winced when he crushed the gun with his foot.

"Thanks" I meeped out. Aqualad merely nodded and for some reason, the irritation seemed to lift away…but was still directed at the others.

As the group and I started to tie everyone up, Robin spoke.

"I recognise those uniforms. They belong to the cult of Kobra" said Robin as I rotated my shoulder while holding onto my staff. Hearing my muscle make a popping sound, I winced internally. I really need to see a chiropractor soon.

"I am certain that Batman would know if a dangerous extremist would be running Santa Prisca's Venom operation" said Aqualad

"Agreed" said Robin, "And since those clearly no love lost between the cults and those goons, I bet Kobra tossed them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off"

"We get it. Kobra wanted Super cultist. Mystery solved" said Kid Flash as I sensed everybody's emotions running aside. "Radio Bats and we'll be home in time for-"

"These cultists aren't Venom. Kobra's hording this stuff. We don't leave" said Robin, "Not until I find out why."

I immediately spun my head at Robin and rose my eyebrows in surprise. "What-"

"Until _you_ know why?" asked Kid Flash

I groaned and fell back with Aqualad while rubbing the back of my neck.

"This team needs a leader" said Robin, firmly.

"And it's you? Dude, you're a thirteen year old kid who ducked out on us without a word!" said Kid Flash

Robin laughed, "And you're a mature fifteen? You blew our cover on the first chance you got!"

I moved to voice out my own opinions but then again…

I closed my mouth, deciding it was better to keep my mouth shut. There was enough negative emotions brewing around, it wouldn't help if I added more fuel to the fire. Aqualad gave me a strained smile as I did the same but it may have turned into a grimace.

"Don't you want to lead?" I heard ask Miss Martian to Superboy

Superboy shook his head and scoffed, "You?"

"After the Mr. Twister fiasco?" said Miss Martian.

"You did alright" smiled Superboy.

I smiled and felt all fuzzy, bubbly, and giggly when I saw Miss Martian blushing and smiling….until Robin's and Kid Flash's argument ruined it.

"Yeah, you don't even have superpowers!" said Kid Flash

"Yeah? Well neither does Batman!" yelled Robin

"Okay, that's it" I declared while throwing my hands in the air. "Hold this, if you please" I said before giving my staff to Aqualad who simply took it without a word. Huffing, I made my way over to Kid Flash and Robin. Marching right up to them, everyone watched me grabbed both Robin's and Kid Flash's head. Pulling them apart, everyone watched in confusion. Slamming their heads together, I heard a thud with a couple of yells. Letting their heads go, I watched them hold their melons.

"That is enough" I said sharply, while crossing my arms. "You can yell at each other later for who is to be our leader but right now we have bigger fish to fry-" I said before stopping. I turned to Aqualad and I held the palm of my hands together. "Sorry, that was not my intention" I said apologetically.

"It's alright" reassured Aqualad. I winced before turning KF and Robin. I sighed before continuing, "Just so you know? You two aren't making a good example of being a leader" I told them while pointing a finger at them.

From the corner of my eyes, I could see Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Superboy stepped away from me while Robin and Kid Flash looked at me slowly.

Then there was laughter as everyone turned their attentions towards the sound. "Such clever ninos but you only know half the story" said Bane, "I'll show you the rest. I'll get you into the factory via secret entrance"

Miss Martian knelt down and placed her fingers to her temple, "There is a secret entrance but he's also hiding something"

' _Which likely means he's up to something'_ I thought to myself.

Eyes glowing, Miss Martian begun to deeper into his mind but Bane spoke. "Ah ah chica, Bane is not that easy" he said. At that moment, Miss Martian lowered her hand.

"Urgh, he's mentally reciting football scores and espanol. This could take a while" she said

"It's not that complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my friend" Bane said next.

' _They never play fair….as soon as he gets what he wants, he'll stab us in the back'_ I thought. _'It's never this easy…especially with my luck'_

Bane seemed to notice my glare as he smirked, "What is it, Chica? You don't trust Bane?"

I grabbed my staff out of my Aqualad's hand and there was a loud THUNK! Bane reeled back as much as he could (since he was tied to a tree) with the curve of my scythe near his neck. My weapon crackled with energy and threatened to explode.

Superboy grinned as he placed a hand on my head, "No, she doesn't" he commented.

I grumbled in my head which I was sure Superboy could tell before I slapped his hand off my head. "No touchy" I told him.

I removed my scythe and I smirked in satisfaction when I saw Bane's chest fall into relief.

Looking at each other, Aqualad nodded to Robin.

I didn't like this idea abut we didn't have much to go on either. It was either walk through the front door or spend precious time trying to find a way in.

Letting Bane go, I had my staff ready and walked behind him, ready to strike when needed. We stopped at a cliff as Bane showed the factor. Kid Flash and Robin walked forwards while the latter pulled out binoculars. Glancing around, Robin spoke.

"Look at all that product, a buy is going down" said Robin as I could see faintly how many there were. "But if Kobra is not selling to the usual suspects, than-"

"Then we need to identify the buyer" said Aqualad firmly as I saw Bane moving. My green eyes followed him while l listened to the conversation.

"Just what I was thinking" said Kid Flash

"Yeah, you're the thinker" said Robin with a joking tone as he got up

"Dude, sarcasm? A real leader focuses on getting answers" said Kid Flash

I growled in my throat and ignored the snapping of electricity in the air. I tried to take a deep breath but it may have come out as exasperated. _'What was that Grandpa said? If they don't listen to you twice, then don't bother?'_ I thought in my head.

I watched Bane move to a boulder as he grabbed it and moved it to the side. Patting his hands, Bane gestured to the tunnel. "Answers are this way" he said with a smirk. Everyone gathered at the entrance of the tunnel as Bane started making his way in; leading the way.

"So El Luchador is our leader!" exclaimed Kid Flash with a huff before Robin smacked him. "Ow!"

My eye twitched in annoyance and I bit my lip, trying not to blow up in front of a villain. My fingers started to itch and I just let tiny sparks fly from my hand while grumbling quietly under my breath.

Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Superboy looked at each other as Miss Martian whispered to the team.

" _Is Avery always like this?"_ questioned M'gann.

Superboy grunted with a shrug.

" _I believe it is best not to ask"_ whispered back Aqualad.

Walking after Bane, I had my staff ready while the others trailed behind me quietly.

Reaching to a door, Bane placed his thumb onto a finger print scanner and the doors opened to reveal the factory. Bane opened the door and peeked as Robin looked.

"All clear" announced Robin before he left through the door. Following after quietly, I was ready to blow this factory apart when Robin disappeared.

AGAIN.

"Has the little fool been already caught?" said Bane

"No" said Aqualad, sourly. "He just does that"

Kid Flash place his goggles over his eyes, "Stay put. I'll get our Intel and be back before the Boy Wonder" he said before running off into the factory

"Wait Kid!" whispered Aqualad harshly as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

Deciding not to get ourselves strung up on Robin and KF, we made our way over to several crates of shipments. Hiding behind them, we watched the members of Kobra load several boxes.

"It's a massive shipment" said Aqualad as Superboy spoke.

"Yeah but they're only taking the new product off the line. They're not touching this venom"

"Maybe freshness counts?" offered Miss Martian.

Superboy snapped his head up and I stiffened as he spoke. "Helicopter's coming" told Superboy. We all looked up at the night sky before we made our way up to higher ground. Getting to the catwalk, we were silently placed over the entire factory. Miss Martian made herself invisible so she could spy on whoever was in the helicopter.

I knelt down and I tried to keep my hands still while waiting patiently while waiting for the helicopter to land. Keeping an eye out, my body went cold when a figure appeared.

"Sportsmaster" Aqualad said while I clenched my jaw at the name. This confirmed my fears.

"You've got to be kidding me" I grumbled as I ran my hands over my face in irritation. My mind started to wander off but I quickly pulled myself out.

Focus, Avery. We're on a mission. You can daydream later.

"He is the buyer?" said Aqualad in disbelief as I turned to him with a puzzled look. ' _Sportsmaster couldn't be the buyer. He didn't have the possible amount of money and this doesn't seem like Sportsmaster's style either. If Sportsmaster was here, it was possible the Shadows was behind this…which meant Ra's al Ghul…'_ I shook my head and pinched my cheek, _'No…I'm overthinking things as usual'_

"Aqualad to Red Tornado" said Aqualad as he tried to communicate using his communicator, "Do you read me?" Hearing nothing but static, Aqualad turned to me. I tilted her head after I had closed my eyes. Sensing something was off, "We're being jammed" I told him before opening my eyes. I frowned at this.

"Can't reach the League, Robin, or Kid. Comm's jammed. We need a plan" said Aqualad towards me and Superboy.

I bit the inside of my cheek when Bane spoke, "I have a suggestion."

Yelling, Bane jumped off the catwalk and fell down towards the factory floor. "We're doomed" I piped in with a sarcastic happy tone with an underlying annoyance when Bane landed between two Kobra members and started fighting.

"What is he-" said Aqualad before we heard a growl. They saw a large abnormal figure appear behind the window before they saw a beast drop between the catwalks, breaking it in half. Yelping, I quickly looped my staff between the bars and held on for dear life while I watched Superboy and Aqualad drop to the floor facing the enemy.

I gave a choked, strangled laughter. "Oh great! Just great! We're definitely doomed" I said before I heard Lord Kobra (urgh) order, "Destroy them!" he yelled.

Superboy charged at the larger foe while I glanced around, getting an idea of the field. I noticed Bane slipping away out of the fight while Aqualad was fighting the Kobra member's guns. I gritted my teeth and let out a low growl.

Sportsmaster walked in as Kobra members started flying side to side.

I got ready to jump down until I saw Sportsmaster take out an expendable spear before throwing it. It exploded and sent Miss Martian flying, her invisibility cloak gone.

"Miss Martian!" I yelled out of reflex.

Paling at my own mistake, I looked down to see Sportsmaster, Shimmer, and Kobra looking up at me. I felt my own stomach drop as I groaned, "Me and my big mouth" I said to myself before dropping down. Getting up, I held my staff defensively towards the trio.

"Wait a minute, you're-" said Sportsmaster but I didn't let him finish that sentence. I spun my staff rapidly above my head before slamming it down onto the floor. This sent a wave of electricity from the built up energy before it went off with a boom.

This distracted them for a moment and I ran towards my teammates.

I may be insane but I wasn't that insane to fight Sportsmaster, Shimmer, and Kobra at the same time. I lowered my staff so the end was being dragged onto the ground. As I ran, my staff created a trail of electricity before I was close to Aqualad. I slammed my staff down hard as the metal ran throughout the entire factory.

As the ring of my staff carried throughout the factory, the trail of electricity that I had made shot upwards; following the sound. This sent several Kobra members backwards and send the bullets and machine guns into the air before they magnetized each other into a ball.

More Kobra members started to flood in and started going in. Someone grabbed my arm and I immediately stiffened and was about to punch the person until I saw webbed fingers. Relaxing immediately, Aqualad pulled me next to him as he yelled, "Miss Martian, radio is jammed! Link us up!" he ordered.

Feeling a buzz in my head, my instincts immediately told me to block her out. I felt uneasy to let Miss Martian in and I sighed. Aqualad looked at me and he nodded. This gave me some confidence to allow the telepathic link in when I heard the Martian speak.

' _Everyone online?'_ she asked.

' _Yeah'_ Superboy thought irritated.

' _You know it beautiful'_ commented Kid Flash.

' _Eyup'_ I thought out with a wide eyed face. This is the one of the few times that I had a telepathic communication.

' _Good'_ thought Aqualad, _'we need to regroup'_

I glanced around and judged how we were going to deal with this situation when as Robin's voice popped into our heads. _'Busy now'_ Robin whined.

I twitched and I had a feeling everyone knew what I was feeling. _'Robin, if you don't get your butt here I will personally stun you and drag you by the leg. Or do you want_ me _to take control of your motor controls and manipulate you?'_ I threatened in my head. I saw Aqualad wince and flinch next to me while I rose an eyebrow. I could feel everyone feeling the same.

' _Robin, now!'_ commanded Aqualad as he used his water bearers to create water whips to knock several of the Kobra members off the catwalk. I shrunk my staff back into a rod before slipping away. Clapping my hands together, the air crackled before tendrils of electricity travelled between my palms.

' _Kid, could you clear a path please?'_ I asked in my head. I helped him clear a path for the group by moving my arms in a fluid motion. Magnetizing the machine guns into the air, I swung them back at the Kobra members like I was pitching a baseball.

My legs started to feel heavy and were getting colder by the moment but my attention was directed when Aqualad spoke.

"Sprite" he said as he lowered his back.

"Uh, what?" I asked confused.

"Your leg" he pointed out before I realized something. My legs were going number by the minute and when I looked down, my legs were bleeding from stray bullets that I didn't register. How long was this going on?

Hesitating for a second, I let Aqualad carry me onto his back before we ran out into the mine shaft.

I saw Superboy close the mineshaft but the Kobra creature tore through it like paper. More Kobra members started shooting at us when Aqualad spoke, "Superboy, the support beams!"

Glancing back, I saw Superboy take apart the beams of the mineshaft when the ceiling started to fall down and cutting the Kobra members off. I panicked for a moment and I buried myself into Aqualad's back with a small squeak before darkness consumed us.

When silence overtook the group, I spoke when Aqualad lowered my legs before taking out a glow stick. Breaking it in half, a soft light filled the mineshaft while I held my leg.

"Roll call, just in case because I'm paranoid" I said, "Miss Martian?"

"Here" responded Miss M meekly.

"Kid Flash?"

"Yup" replied the speedster.

"Aqualad?"

"Present" confirmed the Atlantean.

"Superboy?"

"Here" grunted Superboy.

"Robin?"

There was silence before there was a sigh.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" said Robin in disappointment as he faced the rubble.

"Wrong" I said while raising a finger, "No one said _you_ were leader. As a matter of fact, no one was leader" Lowering my hand, Aqualad dropped the glow stick onto the floor before speaking.

"You do have the most experience but perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman, your roles are…defined. You two do not need to talk but this team is new. A leader must be clear, explicit. He cannot vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan" said Aqualad calmly.

As Aqualad spoke, I held my hands over my legs. Hissing at the pain, I used my electrokinesis to magnetize to remove the bullets out. Currents of electricity went through my muscle as they slowly started to knit back together.

"Oh, I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands?!" yelled Robin as he faced the group. I stared at him with a blank face as I paused in bandaging my own legs. Robin gave a defeated sigh, "Who am I kidding? You should lead us Kaldur. You're the only one who can"

I smiled a bit as Kid Flash scoffed, "Please I can run circles-"

"Wally, come on. You know he's the one. We all do" smiled Robin

"Hello Megan! It's so obvious!" said Miss Martian.

"Could've told ya" said Superboy who had his arms folded across his chest.

Turning to Kid Flash, he placed his hands on his hips. "Okay"

Aqualad looked at me which I simply gave him a thumbs up. "You knew I would be leader" he guessed.

I stared at him. I thought about it before shrugging, "Maybe. Who knows? I never know what I'm thinking. When you think about it, you are the most logical choice to be leader, Kaldur'ahm"

The Atlantean turned to Robin and walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Then I accept the burden. Until the day you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You are born to lead this team. Maybe not now, but soon"

Robin nodded as Aqualad turned to the group as I slowly stood up, my arms behind my back.

"Alright. Our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island"

"Funny, I had the same thought" commented Robin

I scoffed and shook my head with a slight smile.

The group begun to run out of the mine shaft together as Robin pulled up his holo-computer, "Sportsmaster is the supplier/buyer but it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire blockbuster formula or get Kobra get him to do his dirty work"

"And neither them have the chops to bond blockbuster with venom. That took major nerdage" Kid pointed out

My mind begun to turn as she processed this in. "Which could mean someone else is pulling the strings of this grand play" I said.

"I believe the expression is tip of the iceberg" Aqualad said as we came to a stop of the opening of the mineshaft with Bane dropping several vials of the Kobra Venom onto the ground with a detonator in his hands.

"Halt ninos," he said, "I'm feeling explosive"

Glancing up, they saw the bombs placed on the support beams. "You betrayed us" said Aqualad, "Why?

I glared at Bane and lowered my body; ready to move when needed.

"I want my factory back" said Bane. _'Kid you need a running start'_ said Aqualad as I basically tuned Bane out.

' _Can I slice him up? Or better, I could probably diffuse the bombs…'_ I offered.

' _No'_ thought everyone as they all had a feeling

' _Aww….fine'_ I pouted just as Bane was about to press the button but Kid Flash had taken the detonator away.

"With what? This trigger thingy?" asked Kid Flash as he held the detonator. Bane was about to swing at him but was lifted into the air by Miss Martian with her telekinesis.

Humming in satisfaction, I had my hands behind my back before skipping slowly while the others walked.

"Finally" said Superboy as he took position, "Drop him"

Miss Martian lowered her hand as Bane fell down as I made a cartoon falling sound before clapping my hands and exclaimed, "Nighty night" when Superboy punched him into unconsciousness.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Robin as he turned to me.

I grinned at him and held up a finger, "Yes. Yes it was"

On the helipad, the helicopter was operational as Sportsmaster was making his way over. Kid Flash ran over, knocking several of the cultists.

"Take the shipment!" Kobra ordered the assassin. Just as a pair was about to shoot Kid Flash, Superboy appeared before he smiled.

"Go again?" he taunted when the Kobra Venom creature charged.

I stood next to Aqualad as the Kobra Venom creature was knocked off to the side by a huge jet stream of water. "Sorry, not the plan" smirked Superboy as Aqualad was using the water from a nearby water source. Pushing the Kobra Venom creature back, I placed my fingers near the water and smirked.

"Lights out!" I chirped before sending a current of electricity. Hearing a roar, I turned and saw Sportsmaster shooting Superboy in the back backwards.

"GO!" ordered Aqualad as I charged.

Taking out two rods that were made out of metal, the ends of the rods glowed with electricity, making two scythes. Jumping in the line of fire. My body moved rapidly, blocking the blasts of the gun.

"You-" said Sportsmaster as I grinned.

"ME!" I chirped before slamming my foot on the ground, sending waves of electricity and charged forward. Sportsmaster dodged the wave of electricity but not the frontal attack. Using the gun, he shot at me. Using my sickles and induced speed to block them off before using my legs to attack him. Slamming my foot down, Sportsmaster sucked in a breath before he aimed his gun at me again.

Eyes flashing and body covered with electricity, I swung her scythes in a wide arc. Sounds of metal being cut could be heard as the nozzle of the gun started to become distorted and cut pieces of it fell to the ground. Growling, Sportsmaster punched and kicked at me before I switched from offensive to defensive. Dropping my rods, I fought with my hands as the electricity was now flowing through my muscles, making me stronger.

' _Keep your eyes on him. Knock his attacks to the side. Deflect them. Do not engage'_ I thought. My hands instantly moved to deflect Sportsmaster's punches while using my legs as well. The man threw a punch forward as I bended myself over and my arms grabbed his. Using the momentum, I flipped Sportsmaster and slammed him into the ground.

There was a suck in a breath and a yell before I did a flip before rolling on the ground a few times. Getting to my feet, I started to breathe heavily. My lung started to get tight and my heart ached. My feet were sorer then before.

However, when Miss Martian tried to help, Sportsmaster managed to pull her into a headlock and pointed another gun to her head.

Superboy and I gathered as Sportsmaster slowly backed into the helicopter while shooting at us. "Thanks for the workout but I gotta fly" he said before throwing Miss Martian forward. I ducked out of the way as Miss Martian was thrown into Superboy, sending them backwards.

The helicopter started to fly as I ran after. I smirked as the helicopter went into flames. The vehicle started to head towards the factory as I noticed Sportsmaster falling out of the helicopter and into the forest.

Debating whether to come after him, I grinned while turning to the factory.

The burning helicopter fell into the factory, creating a grand explosion.

"Ka-Boom!" I shouted before throwing me hands in the air to make jazz hands while cackling. "Ooh, fire!" I chirped happily. I mused at the thought of Bane watching the factory explode from the cliff when they had tied him to a tree.

Grinning once more, I turned my attention elsewhere when I heard Robin yelp. Running forward, I saw Kobra had his foot on Robin's chest as he glared at us.

"I am plagued by mosquitos" he scowled.

Robin grunted in pain before he smiled at the cult leader, "Good because this mosquito's mighty concerned over your pain". Robin kicked Kobra's leg off him before he flipped back to land near the team.

I got ready to blast him as Kobra saw that he had lost and begun to back into the shadow of the trees. "Another time then"

Running after him, Kobra had disappeared as I lowered my arms that held a metal trinket. Flipping it into the air, I grabbed it in my hand before sighing. I slipped the trinket back into my pocket and patted it. Another time indeed.

Gathering together, Robin smiled. "We picked the right guy to lead" he said as he walked over to Aqualad.

"Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman!" laughed Robin as he threw his arms around the burning factory

Aqualad seemed worried as I crossed my arms over my chest. Glancing at our new leader, I placed my hands behind my head and spoke loudly.

"Well, he might as well also tell Batman from how his own protégé disappeared on the team from the start of the mission and give every detail of obvious errors to him. Heck, I'll gladly tell him for Aqualad~"

Robin stiffened as Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Superboy smirked. Robin turned to me as he narrowed his eyes, "You wouldn't"

"I would" I said in a threatening tone. "But hey, it's only fair. Don't blame me, you brought this on yourself. Also, Aqualad is the leader of this team. Therefore, he is entitled to give a _detailed_ report to the assigner of our mission…which so happens to be Batman the Dark Knight himself~" I said with a light tone.

Robin paled as everybody laughed. Aqualad chuckled. I held my stomach in amusement while I started going in hysterics. Giving the Atlantean a thumbs up, I grinned at him before he gave me a smile. Holding out my fist, we shared a fist pump before we started to make our way back into the bioship.

Later that afternoon, everyone lined up together as Batman was not pleased.

Later that afternoon, everyone lined up together as Batman was not pleased.

"A simple recon mission. Observe and report. You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes. Until then…good job" said Batman after he walked down the line and ended at Superboy. Everyone seemed surprised. I smiled to myself when everyone looked at Batman.

"No battle plans survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success and who leads determines character" said Batman.

Smiling even bigger when I saw Kaldur and Robin smirk at each other.

When Batman dismissed us as Robin would be receiving a personal talk by his mentor, I limped my way back to the Zeta tubes. M'gann, Superboy, and Wally went into the kitchen/lounge as Robin and Kaldur'ahm followed me.

"Are you sure you will be fine?" asked Kaldur'ahm when I gave him a small smile.

"I'll be fine. I've had worse than this, I'm sure I can manage" I replied.

Robin pointed to my legs, "Are you going to get them checked?" he asked.

I stared at him as I understood what he was implying before I shrugged. "I'm sure it'll be fine. If it looks like it will get worse, I'll go and get them checked."

As I was typing in the code to where I lived, Kaldur'ahm spoke. "Sprite"

I turned to him, "Yes?"

"Thank you" he said with a slightly relieved tone.

I blinked at him and gave a confused smile before tilting my head. "Uh…your welcome? I'm not sure for what for but your welcome?" I said with an uneasy laughter.

Entering the zeta tube, I prepared for the feeling that came after. Then I remembered something as light started to envelope me. "Hey Kaldur'ahm!"

He stared at me when I gave him a grin, "My name is Avery, by the way"


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice_

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

I suppose I should've seen this coming but I didn't think it would be this soon.

I was at the Cave mainly because I had this weird feeling in my gut that I had to be here. Then I was approached by Superboy when I first saw him. Which wasn't long since as soon as the light had died down in the Zeta tube, I was confronted by a certain Kryptonian.

Of course, he didn't say it outright but he low-keyed asked me if I wanted to come with him to Metropolis; Superman's home turf.

Thus why we were here in said-city, basically sight-seeing.

"Is there a point in walking around like tourists?" asked Superboy as he glanced around the city.

I gave him a weak smile and gave a short chuckle. We had just passed by several tourists who wanted to catch a glimpse of the Man of Steel and were constantly chatting. I told Superboy it would be best if he didn't wear a shirt that held the S shield so I had just watched him take it off and flipped inside out before putting it on.

I debated whether or not should I just point out that it was easily seen he just flipped his shirt inside out and someone would noticed that but judging by his face, this was the best I could go for.

I re-adjusted my sunglasses that protected my green eyes before I looked at Superboy. "It's called blending in and integrating ourselves into society, SB. Besides, it would look weird if two individuals were jumping on top of skyscrapers with tons of possible witnesses. As far as we know, no one knows about you and in this business, it's a rare chance to keep yourself on a low profile" I said.

Letting Superboy let that information sink in first, I sipped my drink before speaking again.

"Also, I'm being careful. We broke you out of that place and judging by their equipment, they were awfully well resourced. There's a chance that the people behind you," _'meaning the people who were in charge that are behind the birth of you in the first place'_ – I thought to him "want you back so we can't be too careful." I said while casually pointing a finger at him while we walked.

"I guess that makes sense" said Superboy slightly reluctant.

I shrugged before nudging him gently with my elbow, "Besides, we can get a better feel what is like of the area. Oooh, there's the Daily Planet!" I chirped as I pointed to said building.

"The Daily Planet?" asked Superboy, "I've heard about it"

I hummed, "It's a news organization and is one of the most successful news agencies in the entire city. They have pretty good and dedicated reporters and I highly recommend reading them."

Superboy rose an eyebrow at me, "You sure know a lot about them" he pointed out.

I gave a short laugh and rubbed the back of neck, "Guilty as charged. I know some of the people who work in the Daily Planet and I suppose I could say we're at least acquaintances." I said to him and I continued speaking when Superboy continued to stare at me. "The most notable reporter in the Daily Planet is Lois Lane and uh…Clark Kent with Jimmy Olsen as the photographer. The editor-in-chief is Perry White." I spoke then I remember something. I grabbed Superboy's shoulder who rose an eyebrow at me again. "Oh right! I should tell you but if you can, stay away from Lois Lane." I whispered to him.

"Why?" he asked, confused while he rose an eyebrow at me.

"Lois Lane is a determined and strong-willed person. She also 'close', I guess you could say, to Superman and she isn't a reporter for nothing. If you come near her way, stay out of the way. She already is keeping an eye on Superman and if word gets out that you're…." I trailed off, letting Superboy think about what I was getting at. "Promise?" I asked.

Superboy stared at me oddly (which wouldn't be the first from him or anyone else) before he nodded, "Okay."

I gave a sigh of relief. "Okay, now that's out of the way let's continue our tour of Metropolis-"

I stiffened when I felt something odd in my gut when Superboy's head snapped to the side. Noticing the same look from our mission on Santa Prisca, I narrowed my eyes.

"There's trouble…" he said.

"Let's go" I said before I grabbed his arm and took him into a nearby out of sight. Quickly tying my hair into a pony tail, I grabbed my mask before slipping them on. Tugging my gloves on, I started to go off into a sprint.

"Come on!" I yelled as I threw my arms back. Fairy wings made out of electricity appeared as they crackled with energy. Taking off into the air, Superboy took off in a super jump as I followed him from behind.

We arrived at the bridge and saw it crumpling. Cars and buses were about to fall out of the side as I yelled to Superboy, "Get them out to safety!" I yelled.

"I got it!" yelled Superboy before we split apart. I flew down near the bridge and held out my hands, magnetizing the metal within one of the cars. Floating it slightly onto the stable part of the bridge, I went down as the people in the car, spilled out.

"Go!" I yelled, "Stay in the middle!"

"R-Right!" said one man as he grabbed his wife and kids. Following the trail of people, I flew down to the side of the bridge and pushed a car that was about to tip over. Gritting, I started to push with electricity going through my arms.

Metal scratched on the bridge which hurt my ears before I managed to get it safely on the bridge. I opened the doors and saw an elderly woman who was shaking.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" I asked.

She nodded, "Y-Yes"

I held out my arms, "Let me get you out of there, ma'am" I said. Holding her own arms out, I did my best to wrap my thin arms around here before adding more energy into my flight. Grabbing her walking cane and hooking on my arm, I started to fly over to the police and ambulances that had arrived.

"I'm lowering down, ma'am. This may be feel weird" I said to the elderly woman. She nodded before I started to fly down as smoothly as I could. A couple of paramedics came over as I spoke to them, "If you please" I asked.

They nodded as a man took the woman from my arms before another nodded to me. "Thank you, uh-"

"Sprite" I smiled, "The name is Sprite. Please keep up the good work" I said. He nodded before I took off and saw Superboy grabbing the back of a school bus. Struggling to pull it back, the bus was suddenly lifted and I paled, "Oh crabs" I said when I saw Superman.

He had the bus in his hands before lowering it down with kids and the driver peering out of the windows. I saw Superboy make his way towards Superman and I sighed into my hands, "This is not going to be good" I muttered before making my way to the duo.

"I had that" said Superboy.

"I didn't want to take the chance. As it is, your landing could've destabilized the entire bridge" said Superman.

"It _didn't_ " stressed Superboy.

"But it _could have_ " pushed on Superman. "We don't know yet the limits of your powers."

I floated between Superman and Superboy, ready to intervene when things got ugly.

"Well maybe…you could- y'know, help me figure that out" inquired Superboy.

I widened my eyes between both Superman and Superboy with the older looking hesitant. "Batman has got that covered."

"I know but-" Superboy said trying to get to talk to Superman until I heard a beeping go off in my ear.

"Superman. Wait Arrow, slow down. What's attacking? No I'm definitely available…. Sprite is here as well. Do you need her too….? Coordinates...Acknowledged, on my way."

Superman looked at me, "Green Arrow needs any available help to his coordinates. We got enough people responding but just in case, be ready to respond when we call you."

"I got it. I'll have my comm-link on me too" I said to him with my arms crossed and my tone passive as best as I could. Superman looked at me, opening his mouth to say something but I glared at him. He nodded before turning to Superboy. "Sorry…Superboy, duty calls."

With that, Superman flew into the air and Superboy looked off to the side, unhappy.

I flew over and placed my fingers on his shoulder. Not really touching him but enough to tell him he wasn't alone. He looked at me before he gripped his fists and turned to me. "Let's go" he growled.

I nodded before holding out my hand to him. "Wanna fly?" I offered.

"No thanks" he grunted before he jumped into the air and that was it. I gave a sigh before giving a small smile to the kids before flying into the air. I re-adjusted my mask and I heard beeping in my ear.

I pressed it, "Sprite, reporting."

" _Avery"_

"Bruce?" I asked confused and immediately my eyes went to Wayne towards where I saw Bruce standing in his office and looking out the window.

" _Forget Clark, I'll deal with him. You focus on Superboy and deal with him as best as you can."_

"Roger that" I said as I followed Superboy's back. "Uh….B?"

" _I'm going to talk with Clark"_ said Bruce before I nodded.

"Okay. Signing out" I told him before quickly catching up with Superboy. I had a feeling I was going to have a chat with Superboy and a personal chat to Superman and Clark Kent.

When we arrived back at Mount Justice, I was going between annoyed and angry to calm and I mostly had gotten myself under control. However, Superboy hadn't.

Both Kaldur'ahm and Wally had just finished a match of virtual air hockey with M'gaan and Robin watching when we stepped back inside the mountain.

Giving a sigh of irritation, I trailed behind Superboy who marched through the holo-table when M'gann spoke.

"Hi Superboy, hi Sprite, how was Metropolis?"

With no reply from the clone, the group turned to me. I had my hands in an X shape and shook my head. They stared at me as they waited for an explanation of what happened. I lifted a finger up, "Don't ask" I said before rubbing my temple. Feeling a headache come on, everyone knew it didn't go so well.

There was a sound of a throat being cleared as everyone looked to see Black Canary. "Ready for training everyone?" she asked.

"Black Canary. Uncle J'onn!" said M'gann who went over to Martian Manhunter and gave him a hug.

Separating from the hug, Martian Manhunter placed a hand on his niece's shoulder. "M'gaan. I was…in the neighbourhood. So I thought I would see how you were adjusting"

"A few bumps but… I'm learning" replied M'gaan.

"That's all I can ask"

I looked at Superboy who was off to the side. I could feel the anger flow out of him and I sighed again. Superboy turned around to leave and I wasn't the only who noticed.

"Stick out around. Class is in session" said Black Canary as she walked over to the middle of the circular platform. The floor begun to glow and light up as I went over to Superboy.

"I consider it an honor to be your teacher. I will throw a lot at you. Everything I've learned from my own mentors," said Black Canary as she begun to take off her jacket and winced. I had noticed the bandage on her arm when she took off her jacket. "And…my own bruises" said Canary finally.

"The job" replied Black Canary as she threw the jacket to the side.

"Now, combat is about controlling conflict. Putting the battle in your own terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. I will need a sparring partner" she asked as Wally immediately had his hand up.

"Right here, yeah"

I groaned before whispering to Superboy, "Wanna bet he's going to get his butt whooped by Canary?"

Superboy gave me a smirk and I cheered in my head before we faced forward. Watching Wally and Black Canary facing off each other, the latter threw a punch and Wally blocked it but had his feet swiped to the side by Canary's own leg.

I winced along everyone else.

"Hurts so good" groaned out Wally.

"Good block" said Black Canary as she helped Wally get up. "But did anyone see what he did wrong?"

Robin grinned as he placed his hand in the air, "Oh, oh. He hit on teacher and got surfed?"

"Dude" whispered Wally harshly.

"He allowed me to dictate the terms-" said Black Canary but was cut off by Superboy.

"Oh please. With my powers, the battle is always on my terms. I'm a living weapon. This is a waste of time" said Superboy.

I rose an eyebrow at Superboy before turning to Canary. She glanced at me before Black Canary spoke. "Prove it."

The clone walked over as the two stood face to face. Wally backed up as I squatted to the floor with a hand under my chin and the other dangling from my knee.

The two got into position and Superboy reacted first. Black Canary immediately flipped him over and threw him, causing Superboy to land on the ground. Robin laughed as Kaldur nudged him in the side for him to shut up.

Superboy immediately got up with anger on his face as Black Canary looked at him.

"You're angry. Good but don't react. Channel that anger and-" said Black Canary as Superboy charged. The blond seemed already prepared for Superboy's attack as she jumped over him and knocked him down.

Robin giggled as Black Canary held out a hand.

"That's it. I'm done" said Superboy as he brushed away Canary's hand and stood up.

"Training is mandatory" Black Canary said as she went to place a hand on his shoulder.

Throwing the hand off, I got up to stop Superboy before the situation could get any worse when there was a beeping sound in the cave.

A screen had appeared revealing Batman's face, "Batman to the cave. Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying and duplicating the powers and the abilities of its opponents. Green Arrow called in reinforcements which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant"

While Batman was talking, a video footage of the foe appeared with the Leaguers battling and trying to defeat it.

"Whoa" said Wally, "One guy with the powers of the entire league?" he said in awe

"That explains how you got your injury" I said while walking up to stand next to Black Canary.

"In the end, it took 8 leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android" reported Batman as they came face to face with the Dark Knight.

"An android? W-who made it? T.O. Marrow? Asked Robin

"Good guess Robin but Red Tornado doesn't think so"

"The technology bears the signature of…Professor Ivo" said Martian Manhunter

"Ivo? But Ivo's dead" said Kaldur'ahm.

"So we all thought" said Black Canary as she looked back at Kaldur, "Or hoped"

"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized, we're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts to two separate Star Labs facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken. We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo or anyone tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks" said Batman

"Yes! Road trip" cheered Wally as I had my hands in my pockets, my mind already turning.

"So now we take out your trash?" said Superboy, irritated.

' _Superboy'_ I snapped at the clone who gave me glared at me.

"You have something better to do?" asked Batman rhetorically before Superboy looked off to the side.

I heard a beep behind me and I looked at Kaldur'ahm. "Coordinates received. On our way" said Kaldur'ahm as everyone began to dispatch to said coordinates.

Staying with Superboy, I saw Black Canary grabbed Superboy's arm as she spoke. "When you're ready, I'll be here" she said.

Without a word, Superboy begun to walk after the team. I faced Black Canary and Martian Manhunter and bowed slightly before heading after the clone, yelling. "Wait Superboy! I have short legs remember?"

The clone proceeded to take longer strides as I gave a sound of a dying cat.

At Litchfield Country, I was off to the side with the team. All of them rode on their motorcycles as I re-adjusted my black and red helmet. Tugging on my gloves tighter, I noticed Superboy's head looking off to the side. I gripped my black and red motorcycle.

"Helmet, Superboy" I said out of reflex. The clone looked at me before he placed on his red and black helmet on.

Revving the motorcycle, Superboy moved forward first before I did the same. Following after Robin and Superboy, I kept my eyes on the road but look through the side mirror to see Batman stopping Superman before he could take off.

The ride forward was pretty much silent as I tapped the side of my helmet, playing a low volume tune of music.

After a couple of minutes, when they were near a field of corn, Robin spoke. "If dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster? You see, instead of things going wrong, they go right?"

I kept quiet when Superboy didn't react. "Uh…clearly you're not feeling aster" said Robin, "what's wrong?"

"Canary" said Superboy, "and what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy who has super strength?"

"Taking down strong guys are part of the gig. Canary learned that the hard way. Same with Batman and well, me" said Robin

Superboy revved his motorcycle and sped forward as I rode next to Robin. "Superman basically pushed Superboy away when he asked him to help control his powers. It didn't go well with the fact Superman pointed out the flaws that Superboy did when a bridge in Metropolis broke."

"Ah, so not feeling the aster" said Robin

Not getting what Robin was implying but I decided to just go with it. "Not feeling the aster…."

A zinging feeling made into contact with my head as I snapped my head up and glanced behind. "What's the matter, Sprite-" Robin asked as I yelled.

"We got company!" At that moment, corn stalks rustled and out came flying robotic monkeys.

"Whoa!" yelled Superboy as he pulled behind with the group.

" _Robin. Superboy. Sprite. Our truck is under attack"_ reported Aqualad

"Kind of figured" said Robin as the robotic monkeys latched onto the truck

"Urgh, I hate that laughter" I commented as just as Superboy commented.

"Robot monkeys! Hahaha, totally Ivo's tweak style!" cackled Robin as the pressed a button and turned his motorcycle into battle mode. The back of his bike begun to separate from Robin's boke and the motorcycle became a one wheeler as the other wheel turned into a flying contraption.

"Hey, hey turn your ride bike into battle mode!" said Robin.

Can't!" I said as I swerved my bike to slice a monkey in half. "Don't need it" said Superboy as he jumped onto the truck. The bike went out of control as I steered away at the last moment from it when it fell.

"Or not!" said Robin as he jumped. At that moment, Superboy's bike hit Robin's own bike and the Boy Wonder shot a grappling hook at the truck.

Both Superboy and Robin begun to take care of the monkey as I took out a rod. Electricity poured out of the end of the rod, making a whip. I lifted my arm begun to swing it at the nearby monkeys.

Wrapping around their bodies, I threw it at the others causing them to explode or to short circuit them.

Superboy begun to hit the monkeys with his helmet as more and more begun to pile onto him. The battle mode of the battle begun to shoot at the monkeys as I neared closer to the truck. I saw light and I snapped my head up to see a monkey shoot lasers into Superboy's eyes.

My body went cold.

"Superboy!" I yelled while I watched the monkeys take him up into the air before dumping him onto the road.

Gritting my teeth, I turned to the Robotic monkeys and growled. "That's it" I snapped before slamming a button on her motorcycle to place it on auto before jumping onto the truck. Slamming the palms of my hands onto the side of the truck, crawling upwards. Reaching to the edge, I climbed to the top of the truck as I helped Robin take care of the robotic monkeys. Whipping my electro-whip, I swung it around as more appeared behind the duo.

Suddenly, Superboy landed in the group, sending off side to side while ripping off the ones around him.

"Superboy!" I cried in relief but that moment was short lived when the truck suddenly caved in. Feeling my balance go off, I yelped when I fell into the hole that the robotic monkeys made and felt the wind sucked out of my lungs. Groaning, I faintly heard Robin yell and I felt like I was a pile of laundry in a washing machine.

Screaming, my hands flew to the back of my neck, bracing it while being thrown around. The box that contained the parts of the android hit me all of a sudden and I could feel something wet pouring out of my head before beginning to lose conscious.

 **THIRD POV**

The robotic monkeys that were in the truck picked up the box and looked at the unconscious girl. Picking her up along with the box, they took off into the air as the other two guards in the truck fell out of the hole they made. Robin who fell into the corn stalks along with the driver, widened his eyes when he saw Sprite being taken away by the robotic monkeys.

"SPRITE!" yelled Robin as he watched in shock as her arms were limp.

Sprite could faintly heard Robin calling out to her but she couldn't respond. Everything was going numb…

Superboy who roared as he pushed the truck off him, rubbed his eyes. Able to see faintly, he widened his eyes when the monkeys taking the android parts away along with Sprite.

Their cackling cutting through the air as Superboy widened his eyes, "Sprite!" he yelled as he jumped.

"Superboy!" yelled Robin watching the clone jump after the monkeys.

" _Aqualad to Robin, we lost our cargo. Did you-"_ said Aqualad as Robin sighed.

"It's gone. So are my partners" he said

" _What? Where is Sprite?"_ asked Aqualad, hastily.

Robin walked into the truck, inspecting it while he spoke. "She got taken away by the robotic monkeys….oh no"

" _What is it?"_ asked Aqualad

Robin knelt down as his finger touched something wet. Bring it up, he got a better look. His body going cold, "That's why she was unresponsive…"

"What is it Robin?" asked Aqualad as Miss Martian and Kid Flash re-grouped with their leader.

" _There's blood….and she came out of the truck with the monkeys…"_ said Robin.

Everyone looked at each other, "Oh no" gasped Miss Martian, bringing her hands to her mouth with eyes widened.

"Aqualad to Superboy, radio your positions. We'll help you!" said Aqualad.

" _I don't need help! Don't want any!"_ stated Superboy angrily. Keeping his eye on the monkeys and Sprite, he tore the comm-link out of his ear and dropped it.

"Superboy!" said Aqualad as Robin spoke, " _I think he ditched his commlink"_

"Super! Now we can't even track him!" said Kid Flash as Miss Martian placed her hands to her head.

"He's out of my telepathic range and Sprite's mind is blocked from my telepathy" she said.

"If this Professor Ivo is alive, he seems two steps ahead of us"

Raising an eyebrow, she looked at Aqualad, "Maybe we should contact Red Tornado?"

Looking at his helmet, he turned to the Martian. "Tornado always tell us to handle things ourselves. And the mission can still succeed if we recover the part before they reassemble"

"That's a great plan! Except the fact of where to look!" said Kid Flash, annoyed.

" _Maybe we do"_ said Robin as he knelt down next to a monkey. Plugging into it, he begun to type into his holocomputer as he spoke. "We would've heard by now if the decoy trucks had been attacked, so how did these monkeys know exactly which trucks to target?"

After a couple of buttons, a screen appeared. "Aha! The parts have GPS! The monkeys can track the signal, which means I can track with the one I captured. Looks like both sets of parts are converging on….Gotham city"

"That far south? M'gaan and I wouldn't get there in time soon. I'm sending Kid ahead to meet you. Aqualad out" said the Atlantean.

With that, Kid Flash placed his goggles over his eyes before taking off.

Robin got up with the monkey over his shoulder. Glancing at the wreckage, he pressed a button on his wrist, his motorcycle coming back to life and heading towards him. "Definitely a disaster, heavy on the dis" he said.

Sprite was jogged back to reality when she felt her being dropped. Groaning and hissing silently, she glanced up to be surrounded by a group of robotic monkeys with a man with red hair. "Professor Ivo…I presume…?" she groaned.

"Well, well. Look what the monkeys dragged in" said Ivo before he faced her.

"Why….bring me here?" said Sprite tiredly as she could sense the blood dripping out of her head. _'I have to stop the bleeding…or at least, slow it down'_

"You have a very useful ability, my dear" said Ivo, "Being able to manipulate electricity into different ways to however you want. A very powerful and flexible ability. It would be very wonderful for my Amazo to copy your ability"

' _So that's what the android is called'_ she thought as she concentrated on her bleeding head. Strangely, her helmet was still on but right now she should count all of her lucky stars. Sprite gave a dry laugh, "I would like to see you try"

"Oh you will" smiled Ivo as Sprite could sense the iron in her blood.

' _I'm risking a gamble to do this…I either solidify my blood or I can try regenerating myself…or worst case scenario? I accidentally solidify all of my blood and basically die'_ thought Sprite as she concentrated of the iron within her blood.

Lying limp and basically acting as a dead possum, Ivo smirked and resumed putting the android back together.

' _Concentrate…what is the chemical formula for blood….? C_ _2952_ _H_ _4664_ _O_ _832_ _N_ _812_ _S_ _8_ _Fe_ _4_ _… With Fe, the iron as the core, I can manipulate it to heal my head wound…wait, that can't work. How would I use my own blood to do that? Shoot, I don't know how that could work…okay, just create a small block on my wound and hope I can stimulate my own blood to clot the blood'_ thought Sprite while circulating a small current of electricity throughout her body.

' _By circulating electricity throughout my body, I can stimulate the molecules and cells…but the problem is fatigue since I'm not absorbing another source of electricity….electrons, can I….? No, that won't work. My best hope for another source of energy is grabbing a monkey and zapping the juices out of it'_ she thought tiredly as she could feel her head repairing.

Her stomach begun to feel hungry as her metabolism was working constantly to sustain the energy level within her. _'Luckily I have energy bars and hopefully that is enough to hold on'_ thought Sprite.

As she kept her eye on Ivo and focused on repairing her own body, she heard something land on the roof of the train. The sound of metal being pulled open hit Sprite's ears as Superboy dropped down, yelling. "Avery!"

The monkeys laughed as Ivo turned to the clone. "Oh? Hello"

"You? You're Ivo? I'm whelmed" stated Superboy.

"You're one to talk. Now since when does the big blue boy scout have a brat?" said Ivo as he faced Superboy

"He doesn't" gritted Superboy, "Now let her go" he ordered, glancing at Sprite who lay motionless.

"If you say so….unfortunately, I can't release this fine specimen," gestured Ivo to the still girl which infuriated Superboy and nerved Sprite, "as she has a useful ability that will be very beneficial to my Amazo" he said.

" _Don't worry about me, Superboy. Just tired. Low on energy. Alive"_ Thought Sprite, hoping he got the message through Superboy's enraged mind. _"Can't move….body sustained too much damage. Healing. Head hurts"_

Ivo held up his arms, "Have you met my Mobile Optimal Neural Quotient Infiltrators?" he asked as the MONQIs attacked Superboy, who in turn begun to throw his fists at them to destroy them.

' _MONQIs? Huh….'_ Thought Sprite while Ivo sighed, "After all the trouble I went through for finding an acronym for Monkey"

Hearing motions whirring, she heard a robotic sound speak. "Access: Captain Atom"

A blast of energy hit Superboy, sending him backwards as Sprite widened her eyes. Ivo walked forward to Superboy, "Since Professor Ivo's magnificent MONQIs don't float your boat, maybe my amazing Amazo would better suit you or better yet," said Ivo, "-slay you"

There was silence as Sprite slowly turned her head so she could see what was happening as Ivo stood back to watch the show. "Gimme your best shot" said Superboy as the MONQIS begun to laugh.

"Please, my android has the strength of Superman. What chance do you have?" he asked as Sprite felt a wave of rage; making her wince in pain.

Yelling, Superboy charged at Amazo as the android begun to block it. Grabbing Superboy's fist, Ivo spoke.

"Oh sorry, did that strike a nerve?" he asked. "Amazo, strike a few more"

With a hit, Amazo hit Superboy back before he spoke. "Access: Black Canary"

An ear piercing scream hit Superboy and sent him flying back. Getting to his feet, Superboy looked as Amazo spoke. "Access: Flash" Charging at Superboy, I watched as Superboy was being beaten.

Not able to stand it any longer, Sprite began to get up slowly.

Superboy threw a punch at Amazo as he spoke, "Access: Martian Manhunter"

Amazo begun to phase as Superboy's punch went through the android harmlessly, Amazo sent a punch at the clone; sending him flying out of the moving train. "Access: Superman"

Sprite tried to ignore the pain in her body as Amazo sent Superboy flying and out of view.

"Finish him. Priority Alpha" ordered Ivo as the android took off.

Not knowing what was going on, Sprite felt herself being picked up by one of the MONQIs and out of the train.

Arriving at Gotham Academy with Ivo, Sprite concentrated on the energy source of the MONQI. They had arrived at the Gym as Ivo clapped. "I don't usually attend these things in person but this was too good to miss"

Sprite realized they had arrived at Gotham Academy with Ivo. Using the opportunity with Ivo's and Amazo's attention pre-occupied, Sprite placed her hands on the MONQI. Sucking in her breath, Sprite concentrated on the energy source of the MONQI.

Ivo clapped his hands. I don't usually attend these things in person but this was too good to miss"

The MONQI's grip on her went slack and snapped Sprite felt better than she was before. "Good cause it's going to be fun to pummel your stupid face!" snapped Sprite, breaking the MONQI under her foot. Her face angry towards Ivo.

Sprite kicked the broken MONQI towards its inventor. Her feet took off, charging towards Ivo. Amazo tore his attention from Superboy when he sense his master was in trouble. Amazo shot a blast at the projectile and Sprite dodged to the side. Her arms rose to her face as shrapnel flew everywhere. Ivo yelped before ducking away.

Amazo charged at Sprite, who growled at it, but was punched to the side by Superboy.

Sprite used this chance to launch herself at the Kryptonian. The android turned its attention towards the two and Sprite dodged in time, taking Superboy to increase their space. At that moment Kid Flash appeared.

"Yoink!"

The floor of the gym broke beneath Amazo's fist just as Robin threw a couple of wing-dings towards the android.

"Access: Martian Manhunter" the android spoke as the wingdings went through him.

Sprite charged up a blast within her arm and charged, throwing at the android. It made contact, sending a charge but… _'It's not enough!'_ thought Sprite. About to jump away, the android punched Sprite to the side and grabbed her leg. Throwing her to the side, she let out a sound of pain when she hit the bleacher.

"SPRITE!" yelled her teammates.

"I'm alive-" she yelled but coughed out blood. "Damn it!"

"Access: Red Tornado"

Hearing the sounds of her teammates, Sprite tried to crawl out of the hole she made. Her breath was labored and her muscles becoming numb from the extensive use of electricity. Adding to the fact she was still injured from several hours ago.

As the fight went on, Sprite looked to the side as she yelled when Kid Flash was being crushed by Amazo.

An arrow was shot when Sprite charged forward.

' _An Arrow?!_ ' thought Sprite at that moment. The arrow went through Amazo, dropping Kid Flash as Sprite slammed her hand onto the floor.

She sent out a wave of electricity, temporarily paralyzing the android to almost short-circuiting it as Kid Flash ran off. He grabbed the back of Sprite's shirt, taking her with him.

"Access: Black Canary" said the android as it flipped Superboy to the side. More Wingdings flew at Amazo but the android ducked away from them before it spoke out "Superman"

Eyes charging, it aimed at Robin as Kid Flash tackled the Boy Wonder to the side. Sprite jumped next to Superboy, while she gripped her stomach. Breathing heavily, Sprite held her stomach while it churned. _'I'm almost to my limit-'_

Superboy glanced at his 'sister' with blood pouring from her head and he looked at Kid Flash and Robin who were laying on the ground. Sighing, Superboy looked at Amazo. "Access: Black Canary" he said.

Ivo yawned, "Normally Amazo would study and mimic your abilities during battle but what's the point? You're all such poor copies of the originals?" Cue in laughter of MONQIs.

"I hate monkeys" grumbled Sprite with an irritated smirk.

Superboy grinned before he roared out. "So everyone keeps saying, it makes me angry!"

Superboy jumped at Ivo, who ran away before he was crushed. The Kyrptonian roared even louder, "Want to see me channel that anger?!" he yelled.

"Great, he went ballistic again" commented Kid Flash

"Maybe not" grinned Robin.

Sprite charged at Amazo, her arms twitching. Her arms began to feel blazing hot to almost ice cold. Sprite tried to channel the electricity in her arm constantly. Her teeth gritted together. _'Not now…please not now!'_

"Amazo! Protect your master, priority Alpha!" ordered Ivo nervously as he jumped away from Superboy's attack.

"Captain Atom" said Amazo as he shot a beam at Superboy

Sprite slammed her electricity-induced arm at the beam, re-directing it to the side.

"Anyone want to play keep away?" asked Robin while he ran at Ivo and kicked him.

"Oh me, me!" yelled Kid Flash

"Access: Superman" Amazo said. Slamming his leg into the floor, it sent a wave towards Kid Flash, thus sending him flying as Sprite went near Ivo.

Grinning maliciously, she grabbed Ivo and sent him flying to the side who screamed. "Access: Captain Atom" said Amazo before he shot a beam of energy at Sprite.

Sensing the amount of energy, Sprite turned towards it. She widened her eyes and realized she wouldn't be able to dodge it in time.

"Sprite!" yelled Robin when the blast hit her.

The said-girl, held her arms out and cursed. _"This better work!"_ she hissed before raising her arms when the blast came near. Channeling her powers to her arm and summoning even more, the blast hit her.

Sprite screamed in pain and at the force of the attack. Gritting her teeth, Sprite tried to absorb and redirect the energy that Amazo was blasting at her. Energy begun to build up within the girl as electricity sparkled widly off her.

Sprite could feel her footing slipping. She used even more energy and could feel the gravity around her increase. Her arms started to become even hotter and could feel her veins about to burst.

"Whoa" said Kid Flash. He had gotten up and was watching Sprite blocking Amazo's beam with electricity shooting out of her.

The feeling of her body going ice cold and burning hot increased as Sprite let out a yell. She had too much energy within her. If she didn't let it go now, she would collapse and get taken in with the blast. Concentrating as much energy she could, Sprite began to push back with her own energy. "What the heck-" said Robin when he jumped out of the way when a blast of a mixture of electricity and fire shot out Sprite, slammed into Amazo.

"ROBIN!" yelled Sprite, her face going ice cold than burning hot like she was being roasted alive. Pulling her arms back and pushing them forward, she sent a blast of high voltage electricity as Robin threw a batarang.

"Unknown ability: Scanning. Cannot Scan due to extensive power. Access: Martian Manhunter" the android voiced out as it started to phase to miss the attacks. Sensing nothing pushing her back, Sprite fell forwards onto the floor; drained out of energy.

Superboy landed in front of Amazo as it voiced out "Superman" but it was too late.

Superboy had already punched through Amazo's head and electricity sparkled off the android before it solidified. The head blew off before Sprite's vision started to blacken.

The android fell down heavily to the floor with smoke rising out of its neck.

"Help me disassemble it, now!" yelled Robin as he ran over to the android.

"Dude, the guy has no head" said Kid Flash while he held his arm.

"Don't take any chances!" said Aqualad as he ran over. Miss Martian flew over to Superboy to help him up.

"Superboy, are you alright?" asked Miss Martian as Superboy gave a weak smile.

"I'm fine. Feeling the aster" said Superboy who looked at Robin. The latter did the same while the two shared a smile. Sprite gave a weak string of laughter as she rested her back against the nearby wall, feeling her body going even number.

"Hey, where's Ivo?" asked Kid Flash while the rest turned to see him gone.

Sighing, Sprite hung her head. Exhaustion was about to take over her with pain racking against her body.

"Wait….Sprite!" yelled Superboy. Everyone turned to see the girl leaning limp with a puddle of blood forming.

Sprite tried to raise her arm to wave but she felt so cold. Exhaustion took hold of her and started to bring her down. Her eyelids got heavier by the second and the last thing she saw was her teammates running over.

Avery sat in a wheelchair with her arms wrapped from her neck to her shoulder to the tips of her fingers in bandages. There were patches on the either side of Avery's cheeks with a bandage wrapped around her head.

Her work clothes were officially ruined and thankfully, there were a few spare t-shirts lying around but they were too big for her size.

Superboy had given her one of his tee shirts that swallowed the petite raven head. She had tried to tie her hair into a pony tail but she couldn't lift her arms high enough. So she left it down.

Wrapping a scarf around her neck, she sat with the team as their leader gave their report. "The Amazo android is in pieces again. Safely being analyzed at the two separate Star labs but Ivo escaped. Since he originated the tech, he's arguably more dangerous than the android" said Kaldur.

"Capturing Ivo will be a League priority" responded Black Canary

"But we understand your mission encountered…other complications" said Martian Manhunter.

Avery lowered her head in shame as everyone glanced at Superboy, who looked off to the side. "Complications come with the job. Your ability to handle them, has impressed the League" said Batman

"The whole League?" asked Superboy, hopefully.

"In time, yes. Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads" said Batman as Avery snickered while Superboy smiled at Avery.

"Of course there is no shame in asking for help. That is why the League exists because there are some problems that even we can't handle individually"

"Please" said Robin, "If we needed help, we'd never have the chance to ask! Look familiar?"

Robin pulled out the arrow from before as Batman picked it up, "You were following us! Babysitting! You still don't trust us!" he yelled as Green Arrow took the arrow from Batman.

Avery stared at the arrow but furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"We didn't follow you" said Batman as Green Arrow took out his own arrow. The arrow head that Green Arrow had was more jagged and wasn't as blunt as the other arrow did.

"And that's not your arrow" said Robin surprised but a grin quickly appeared on his face, "But that means-"

"Speedy!" said Kid Flash, excited.

"He has our backs" smiled Kaldur

Avery smiled as Kid Flash ran over and grabbed the arrow from Green Arrow. "Souvenir!"

Green Arrow and Batman looked at each other, sharing a look. The latter looked towards Avery whose green eyes were glazed over with thinned lips pressed together.

Noticing Superboy walking over to Black Canary, he cleared his throat. "Ahem…I'm ready" he said.

Black Canary turned to him, "Good cause I'm here" said Black Canary.

Avery wheeled herself over to pat Superboy weakly, giving him a shaky grin and thumbs up.

As Black Canary and Red Tornado escorted Avery (to her disappointment) to the Med Bay, Batman spoke once they were out of sight.

"You have something on your mind"

Everyone else on the team looked at each other and nodded. Robin looked at his mentor, "Does this have to do something with her health?"

Batman nodded as Wally looked at him. "Whoa, wait hold up- what about her health?"

Batman and Robin looked at each other as Green Arrow felt awkward. "As far as we know, that is not the case. What we do know for certain is that Sprite absorbed as much of Amazo's Energy blast and converted it into her own energy- thus the blast of energy that you all have reported." As Batman spoke, he looked at all of them in the eye and made no room for talk.

"The kid has always been a bit on the frail side and so far, her powers are still developing" said Green Arrow. "She'll be alright, she's tougher than you all might think."

Everyone looked at each other a bit worried. "For now the best course of action is for Sprite to rest and prevent any _unnecessary_ stress" said Batman.

The team looked at each other nodded before the Dark Knight and Green Arrow left, leaving the team alone.

When the two were gone, Wally spoke. "So what do we do now?" he asked.

"Batman said it would be best for Sprite to rest and any unnecessary stress" said Kaldur'ahm. "It is best not to bother her and make her suspicious of our behaviour after hearing this information about our teammate."

Robin nodded, "Also, she's an empath and can sense our negative emotions- which might not be so great for a girl who needs to get her rest."

M'gann clapped and smiled, "I know! I'll bake her some cookies as a Get Well present!" she said excitingly.

"Yes!" cheered Wally.

Robin cackled, "I'm sure she'll like those, Miss M. She loves sugar cookies and oatmeal cookies" informed the Boy Wonder.

"Sugar cookies and oatmeal cookies…alright, time to bake!" said M'gann with determination before flying off into the kitchen.

"Hold up, M'galicious!" said Wally who ran after the Martian. Robin and the others followed the duo as Superboy glanced at the med bay.

"Robin" asked Kaldur as the Boy wonder looked at him. "Has this happened more than once?"

Robin frowned. "From what I remember, she always been on and off duty before. I've heard of her going through problems before but this is the first time that I've actually saw it happening. I guess all we can do is just wait and see and hope that everything will go back to normal."

Kaldur nodded and thought about it as everyone was worried about what happened.

* * *

 _NOTE: Sorry for the late update. it's the last week of the semester so I've been busying finishing up projects and assignments._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice_

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

Sniffing the salty air of the beach, I stepped onto the sand alongside M'gann, Robin, Kaldur'ahm, and Superboy.

All of us were dressed in our swimsuits. I wore a simple red and black one piece swimsuit with a peach orange zip up hoodie.

I ran after M'gann who wore a yellow two piece swimsuit. She held a swimming board in her arm. The Martian spread out her arms, taking in the sun. "Hello Megan! We should hit the beach every day!" she said before pointing to the large vast of water.

Robin placed a hand on his lowered head and acted distraught. "First, a moment of silence to our absent comrade"

"Poor Wally" said M'gann who also looked a bit sad.

I just stood there with a small smile. Wally had to go to school day for the first day back. I remembered back to my days at school and was glad I didn't need to go back to high school.

We all dumped our stuff onto the sand and we ran towards the water. Robin and M'gann went in first with Kaldur'ahm being a close next while Superboy and I followed last.

I had a doughnut floatie around my waist as I snickered while kicking my feet at the water. Kaldur'ahm who was in his element, took several quick laps in the water before coming up next to me.

I had watched our leader swim around and I squeaked out loud when Kaldur'ahm suddenly popped up next to me from the water. A chuckle soon followed and I glared half-heartedly at the dark skinned male before acting like I was offended. I lightly smacked his chest but at the same time, had swiped water at him.

Somehow feeling determined, I started splashing water (weakly I might add) at him. Kaldur'ahm just smiled at me like he had no idea what to do with me. After being the victim of my weak water attacks, he splayed water at me easily. I could tell he was doing this to amuse me but I couldn't help notice how much force there was.

I yelped and I held my hands up, "I give!" I yelled before I could choke on any more salt water. Feeling myself slip and potentially plunge myself into the ocean, I quickly dropped my arms and gripped my floatie. I stiffened for a moment with my eyes wide.

Sensing I was about to be in trouble, Kaldur'ahm held out his arms, I gripped onto his webbed fingers. Using him as an anchor, I pulled myself back onto my floatie and held it firmly. "T-Thanks" I said to him with a weak chuckle.

"Can you not swim?" he asked curiously.

I rested my chin on my arms and stared up at him. "No. I mean I _can_ swim but just not as well. Moreover, I may or may not have a fear of large bodies of water…." I laughed nervously. Oh boy, this was embarrassing for some reason. On the other hand, I was telling my fear of deep water to an Atlantean.

Kaldur'ahm widened his eyes at her as M'gann and Robin were splashing water at each other. Laughing.

"You are afraid of water?" he asked, surprised.

Which wasn't too surprising. Since Kaldur'ahm was from Atlantis originally, he was born and lived in the depths of the water where no normal mortal would be able to withstand. If anything, the water was his oxygen.

"Large bodies of water. Not just oceans but also large pools" I said while I let the summer sun warm my body up.

"May I ask….why?" he said tentatively.

I held up a hand and gave a face with a small smile, "It's nothing to be hung over really" I said with a light tone. His shoulders relaxed a bit. I dropped my hand and drew my hand in the water. "I've nearly drowned before. Actually, a few times that I can remember."

"You have?"

I nodded before glancing at the others before looking at Kaldur'ahm.

"My first time of nearly drowning was in a pool. My mom decided it would be a good idea for my brothers and I how to learn to swim so we took swimming lessons. I was about to enter the next level and my teacher decided it was time to swim in the deep in pool. I had a smaller body compared to most kids being born premature and I couldn't swim that well. Long story short, I ended up sinking to the bottom of the pool one way or another. The Instructors realized they were missing one swimmer and my teacher swam to the bottom of the pool, scooping me up"

Kaldur was in shock, "I…"

"Second time was in the ocean when I was in elementary school. Our class went to the beach as a party for the end of the year thing and I was dragged by my classmates. I couldn't keep up and start to sink due to exhaustion. Nearly drowned a second time and I was rescued by my best friend. He immediately knew I was gone and made a quick deduction that I was drowning. And a few more tales that would be way too long to tell" I said with a deep gasp.

Kaldur gaped at her before he gathered his act together. "I am…sorry to hear that"

I waved my arms in a laze manner. "Don't be. It's not like you were responsible and besides, I'm still trying to win against the water. Actually, I should be more precise that I have a fear of drowning"

Kaldur'ahm gave me a small smile while I laughed.

"HOLY COW-" I yelled and noticed Kaldur'ahm flinching at the volume of my voice…until he saw Superboy do a cannon ball between M'gaan and Robin. This created a large wave as I was flipped over with a squeak while M'gann and Robin laughed.

Normally, this wouldn't be a problem but the thing was Superboy had too much force and caused a stronger wave. This carried most of my weight and I accidentally swallowed a good amount of salt water. I started to choke and panic kicked in. I was sinking to the bottom of the water and I tried to swim up but I couldn't.

Memories of myself drowning flooded into my mind as my heart started to race. I gripped my neck and thoughts raced in my mind. _'No, no, no-'_ Other traumatic memories started to kick in and my chest started to feel tight.

Through my panic, I could see a figure quickly making itself comes towards me. It took a while but I noticed it was Kaldur'ahm. The next thing I knew, I gasped and bubbles rose into the air. Water started to flood my lungs and I started to black out.

The next few things were a blur and I felt arms around my small waist. I remember digging my fingers into him and a rush of momentum. In a few seconds, we broke into the surface. I gasped and coughed out sea water, breathing in oxygen. Kaldur'ahm looped his arms under my arms and held me while I was floating on the water.

"Avery!" cried out M'gann who made her way closer to me as Kaldur'ahm took me back to the group.

"She is fine. She is just in shock" said Kaldur'ahm and I noticed how bad my body was shaking.

The next thing I knew, I was being carried out of the water and onto the sand. I was laying on the beach towel that Robin had laid out. They fussed over me and I just gave them a smile and told them to go have some fun.

Occasionally, I would wave to Kaldur'ahm and the others when they looked back. I noticed Kaldur'ahm would look at me every so often. I lowered my hand before I gave a sigh. Today was going off such a good start and I had to ruin in. My phone had went off and I smiled what was on the screen.

Once I felt better and confident to go back to the water, I got up and re-joined the group.

After we played in the ocean for a while, we decided it was enough. After we headed back to the hot sand, we all begun to set up the portable grill I had brought from my house. Putting into the charcoal and starting the fire, I grabbed the package of hot dogs and the buns.

When we were placing them on the grill, I sniffed the air and licked my lips. "Yum" I commented.

"That was fun" said M'gaan as she grabbed the condiments.

"Sure was" said Robin while he caught the can of soda I threw to him. Handing one to everyone, I opened mines and eagerly took a sip of the fizzy drink.

Eating the hot dogs we had cooked, I looked off into the distance.

Apparently, I was out enough to realize the stares as I was getting.

"So Avery-" said Robin as I looked at him, "Hm?" My head tilted to the side.

"Other than your electro-kinesis, are there any other abilities that you can do?" he asked.

I stared at him and a moment of silence fell over everyone.

"Why?" I asked, suspiciously. My body hunched forward stiffly as I held my hands together.

"We were just curious that's all" said M'gann quickly.

I stared at everyone before relaxing myself a bit. "Other than my empathy…I have the ability to control fire. Although not as powerful as my electrokinesis." I said before taking a bite of my second hot dog.

"Fire? Really?" asked Kaldur'ahm, surprised.

I nodded before finishing off my hotdog before grabbing another. Holding up my hand out, it sparkled off electricity for a moment and like a gas stove being turned on, there was fire.

On the palm of my hand, that is.

Everyone widened their eyes as I casually chewed my hotdog. Closing my hand into a fist, fire continued to escape between the spaces of my hand. One by one, I let my fingers out and tiny flames danced on the edge of my fingertips.

Closing my hand and opening them quickly, a tennis-ball sized flame took place. "Whoa" said Robin as I smirked at him.

Finishing off my hotdog, I closed my hand and snapped my fingers to the grill. Fire shot out and everyone reeled back while M'gann gave a small yelp while Kaldur'ahm merely scooted away a bit. It continue to burn at an un-normally yet modest height before I swiped my hand away.

The fire went back to normal to embers and now we had instantly cooked hot dogs. Everyone just stared at me and the grill where the fire had just been before I casually grabbed another sausage and put into the bun. Squeezing a good amount of ketchup and some of the cooked onions (which I brought among other items), I took another bite.

A bit charred for my liking but otherwise, edible and delicious.

"Ta-da" I said with my fingers out like a jazz hand but still holding onto my hot…hot dog.

"That is…impressive" said Kaldur'ahm as he looked at me, "Are you able to control it like with your electrokinesis?"

I winched while chewing thoughtfully. After swallowing, I spoke. "Not really. Fire and electricity go hand in hand sometimes but they are hard to shape unlike water and earth. Usually with a solid visual of what I want and practice, it's not that hard." Holding out my hands, fire danced onto one palm and electricity on the other. "Electricity is my domain but there are have been a few theories about my pyrokinesis. I can create fire but I can't control it. I have a higher resistance to heat than among most but it doesn't mean I can't get burnt" I told them.

"That explains why you don't like the cold" said Superboy.

I grinned at him, "Essentially yeah. Fire is more combustible among the elements so it's pretty dangerous. I haven't had much experience with it yet so I'm comfortable with my electrokinesis." I said.

Snuffing out the flame and turning off my electrokinesis, I drank my soda. Casually looping my fingers together, I started to pull them away and electricity sparkled between them. Doing several hand movements, I had created a sphere that formed into a star. It twirled around before reforming itself into a fish.

Waving my hand and like I was sending a butterfly into the air, the fish swam in the air. It swam around Superboy before moving to M'gann; poking curiously. The Martian giggled before the fish turned into a robin. It gave a "chirp" before it flew around Robin's head who grinned before it landed on Robin's outstretched finger. It chirped silently once more before fluttering its electrical wings and flew into the air.

I twirled my fingers with a small grin, the robin turned into a floating turtle. It slowly floated down to Kaldur'ahm and poked its nose at him. Noticing a wide smile stretching itself onto the Atlantean's face, I gave a small laugh before changing into a dolphin.

I grinned at the smiles that was appearing on everyone's faces. The dolphin chattered happily as it jumped and danced around the others before it soared into the air. With a snap of my finger, the dolphin disappeared into a shower of light.

Everyone clapped their hands as I smiled sheepishly before giving a sigh of relief and weariness.

"Very impressive indeed" said Robin as he grinned, "One question, how big can you make them?"

Taking a long drink of my coke, I smacked my lips together before speaking. "Not sure really. Never had the chance to do anything large but if I make something extremely large, I can't make multiple copies of them or they'll break like glass. The same applies when I make small constructs. I can make multiple copies of them and they'll hold on their own but the problem is my sense of control"

"That makes sense" said M'gaan as she thought about it. Everyone nodded as they gave it some thought.

I shrugged before clapping my hands together and grinning. "Again, I'm not entirely sure how far my abilities go but at least they are at the point where I can control them." After finishing off our food, M'gann and the other decided we should play Volleyball. I declined and offered to keep score while the others play the sport. Especially since we were odd numbered.

It was going well until Superboy accidentally smacked it to the side.

I was looking at my phone after receiving a text and I got smashed in the face by said ball.

This resulted me chasing after the clone around the beach while emitting electricity.

M'gaan, Robin, and Kaldur'ahm just stood by the side lines as I could faintly hear Robin laughing.

After several minutes, I begun to bury Superboy with sand. The clone decided to just lay on the warm sand with his sunglasses on. Soon M'gaan and Robin begun to help me with creating a large mountain of sand onto the clone. Kaldur'ahm decided to join as well as he grabbed a sand bucket and begun to pour more and more sand over.

"Muwahahahaha" I laughed as I patted my hands on the mountain of sand.

When the sun begun to set after I made a sand castle with the help of the team, we all decided to head back into the cave and call it a day.

"That was fun" I piped as I skipped back inside.

"Sure was" grinned Robin while the others agreed.

As everyone headed off to shower and change, I sang a random tune while washing the salt out of my hair.

"Avery?" asked M'gaan who was in the shower next to me.

"Hm?" I replied with my eyes close shut tight. I didn't want to burn my eyes with shampoo.

"How long have you had your abilities?" asked the Martian curiously.

I moved my fingers through my long thick raven hair and mentally reminded myself to cut it.

"Uh… I suppose when I was 5 or 6? I'm not sure exactly _when_ but I've had it for as long as I can remember. Probably since birth, I suppose. Why?"

I could sense M'gann flinching. "Uh...Oh, I was wondering how well you were able to control them" she said nervously before she turned off the shower.

My face was passive as I washed the suds of the shampoo away. If anyone looked at me, I think I had a rather dark look on my face before I peeked to look at the Martian; who had just finished drying and was changing.

Putting a cat grin on my face, I sang. "Well~ It wasn't as if one of those times, it came to me naturally. I did have my ups and downs. Of course I did practice and harness my skills" I said before heading back into the warm shower.

"Really?" asked M'gaan when she finished changing.

"Mhm~" I hummed.

Turning the shower off and wringing all the hair out of my hair, I made my way out of the shower. Drying myself off, I looked at the Martian with a smirk. "Although I didn't have a mentor like you might think, I had my fair share of help and support from the people that cared about me" I said before going off to change.

In my leggings and tee shirt, I started to blow dry my hair.

I could sense M'gann stare at me for a moment before she left without a word; her mind busy. I may not be telepathic but I could feel it. After drying my hair, I let the smile fall off my face.

I gave a sigh through my nose, before rubbing my face and stared at my hands. _'Well, it's not like it didn't come without cost"_ I thought.

Memories flashed through my mind as I gripped my head. My eyes were closed shut as I tried to control my breath.

 _Laughter. Happy and Insane. Blood. There was blood everywhere. Screaming. Mine? Help. Leave me alone. Laughter. Insanity. Paranoia. FEAR._

My throat felt dried like I hadn't drank anything. My heart beating against my chest, ready to burst. Choking. My skin started to become hot and dry. _BURNING._ I gasped to scream. _HELP-_

" _Sprite, report to the Mission Room as soon as possible"_ came in Batman's voice.

When I heard Batman's voice, I was jogged back to reality. Gasping for air, I widened my eyes in front of me. Silence. Clean. Safe. Gasping once more, I sucked in a breath. Holding it for a moment, I slowly let it out and closed my eyes. Calmly breathing, I opened my eyes.

I rubbed my face once more before slapping my cheeks and grinned. I went to my locker and started to change into my work clothes.

He called out _Sprite_ so that meant we had a mission.

Quickly changing into my uniform, I slipped on my butterfly mask on.

Heading over to the mission room, I quickly saw a person that I haven't seen before.

She wore a green uniform that screamed Green Arrow. Her blond hair was tied into a pony tail as her eyes looked at us with a hard, defended look. In one of her hand, she clutched a bow.

I rose an eyebrow when we both made eye contact.

Smacking my lips together, I slipped my hands behind my back and grinned. "So…care to introduce us?" I asked as I turned to Green Arrow, twirling around a bit. My hands gesturing to me and the group and the newbie.

"Uh yeah. Team, this Artemis; my new protégé. Artemis, this is the team" said Green Arrow as he placed a hand on Artemis's shoulder.

I grinned. "Artemis. Bow and Arrow. Makes sense" I commented.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" said Artemis, defensively.

I shook my head, "No. Not really. The name is Sprite, pleasure to meet you" I said before extending a hand out.

Artemis seemed uneasy about shaking hands but she did hold out her hand. Something set off in me but I kept the grin on my face.

As we did introductions around, I perked up when I heard the Zeta Tubes start up.

 _ **RECONGIZED. KID FLASH. B03**_

Looking towards the transporter, I saw Wally run over… dressed in swim trunks and carried several beach supplies.

"The Wall-man is here! Now let's get this party star-"when the speedster started to run towards them, he tripped over the pole of his umbrella. Sandwiches spilled out of the ice box and the beach ball bounced in front of Batman and Red Tornado.

Both seemed unamused by this.

"-ted?" Wally finished while he looked up in embarrassment.

I face-palmed immediately as I could hear the sighs before I walked over to hold out my hand. "You okay, Walls?"

"Yeah, thanks" he said as he grabbed my hand and I helped him get up.

"Wall-man huh?" said Artemis, "Oh, love the uniform. What is exactly are your powers?" she asked smugly.

"Uh…who's this?" Wally asked while looking at the others.

"Artemis, your new teammate" replied Artemis

"Kid Flash, never heard of you"

Artemis's face dropped and turned to annoyance as I sighed in my head. _'Whatever happens, please don't be a cat-fight'_

Luckily, Green Arrow decided to step in.

"Uh, she's my new protégé" said the archer as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"W-what happened to your old one?" asked Wally.

 _ **RECONGIZED. SPEEDY. B06**_

I stiffened at the name as I frowned and gritted my teeth in distaste. "Oh just great" I growled as I looked off to the side in irritation.

"Well for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore. Call me Red Arrow" said Roy.

Everyone turned to see the archer who was once named Speedy. I folded my arms across my chest and stared at him.

"Roy!" said Green Arrow with surprise in his tone, "You look-"

"-Replaceable" interjected Red Arrow as he walked forward.

"It's not like that. You told me you were going solo" explained Green Arrow

"So why waste time fighting a sub? Can she even use that bow?" questioned Red Arrow

I blinked unsurprised when Artemis walked forwarded; offended. "Yes, she can"

"Who are you?!" yelled Wally.

"I'm/she's his niece" said Artemis and Green Arrow at the same time. A little bit too quickly, too.

I stared at the two Green archers. The line seemed so rehearsed and was said too quickly. Curiosity and suspicion took over. "Another niece?" said Robin who crossed his arms and tilted his head.

"But she is not your replacement. We have always wanted you on the team and we have no quota on archers" said Kaldur'ahm as he walked up to his best friend.

"Even if we did, you'd know who we would pick" said Wally.

I rolled my eyes and gave an inaudible sigh, ' _Oh boy, here we go'_

I looked off to the side as Superboy gave me a raised eyebrow as I shook my head. He shrugged and watched the fight that was about to unfold.

"Whatever Baywatch," said Artemis as she stepped forward, "I'm here to stay"

Red Arrow looked at her before he started to walk away. Kaldur immediately spoke, "You came to us for a reason."

"Yeah. A reason named Doctor Serling Roquette" the archer stated.

Robin's eyes widened at the name and immediately took out his holocomputer. I walked forward and tilted to see curiously. "Nanorobotics genius and Claytronics expert at Royal University in Star City" he said. Image and accomplishments of the doctor appeared on the holoscreen as everyone looked, "Vanished two weeks ago"

"Abducted two weeks ago," Red Arrow corrected, "by the League of Shadows"

"Whoa, you want us to rescue her from the Shadows?" Robin asked in disbelief.

"Hard-core," him and Kid Flash fist bumped. However, their excitement was immediately extinguished when Red Arrow spoke. "I already rescued her"  
Walking forward to the holoscreens, he held up a device as another screen appeared. "Only one problem. The Shadows have already coerced her into making a weapon. Doc calls it the Fog. Comprised of millions microscopic robots. Nanotech infiltrators. Capable of disintegrating anything in their path- concrete, steel, flesh, bone"

"Ain't that morbid" I piped up as I leaned forward onto Robin's back, my arms still crossed over.

"But its true purpose isn't destruction," said Red Arrow who ignored me, "but theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen intel to the Shadows. Providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting-edge science and tech"

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking," said Artemis, "sounds like the Shadows"

Artemis smirked back which nerved the Speedster before he threw his arms up, "Who are you?!"

"Roquette is already making a virus to render the Fog inert" Red continued as I could sense the annoyance radiating off him.

"But if the Shadows know she can do that…" Robin said who begun to realize what Red Arrow was pointing out

"They'll target her. Right now, she's off the grid" said Red Arrow as a screen appeared. "I stashed her in a local high school's computer lab."

"You left her alone?" asked Green Arrow

"She's safe enough for now"

"Then let's you and I keep her that way" said Green Arrow.

"You and I? Don't you want to take your new protégé?" snapped Red Arrow

Scoffing, I was ready to say something back but I saw Batman put his hand on Green Arrow's shoulder. Looking at the Dark Knight, the archer looked at Red Arrow.

"You brought this to the team. It's their mission which means it's hers too" said Green Arrow

"Then my job's done" Red finished. He turned off the hologram and walked back to the tube.

 _ **RECONGIZED. SPEEDY-**_

"That's Red Arrow. B06, update" he said before a light appeared and the archer was gone.

Both Wally and Artemis were having a glaring contest and I decided to step in. Clapping my hands in the space between the two, I spoke. "Well, time is ticking and the Shadows are getting darker" I said before things could get even more ugly.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice_

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

I sat on a chair with my feet crossed. I was trying to ignore the negative vibes that I was receiving between Artemis and Kid Flash.

Having Empathy was not fun.

Feeling a buzz in my head, I turned to Aqualad who nodded. Tilting my head, I accepted the link as Miss Martian's voice came in.

' _Everyone online?'_

' _Ugh, this is weird'_ Artemis said.

I took out a box of pocky and opened it.

' _And distracting. Coding a distributed algorithm virus on a kiddy computer with less ram than a wrist watch is hard enough"_ said Doctor Roquette, _'Now I have to hear teens think in my skull!'_

' _Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?'_ said Kid Flash as he bit into his sausage that was left over from the beach.

' _Pot. Kettle. Have you met?'_ asked Artemis sarcastically.

I took a stick and popped it into my mouth, chewing it.

' _Hey, hey! I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow from the team!'_ Fired back Kid Flash angrily.

 **CHOMP.**

' _That is so not on me!'_ Said Artemis as she pointed an accusing finger at the speedster.

' _FATE OF THE WORLD AT STAKE!?_ I barked and Rouqette yelled.

' _She started it!'_ defended Kid Flash.

I glared at him and I turned to him, pointing my bitten pocky at him. _'Enough"_ I snapped before I took another bite of my pocky.

Artemis started walking. _'How about I just help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeters?'_ she suggested before heading out to the door.

' _Good idea'_ said Aqualad which I can tell from his tone, he was almost as fed up as the rest of them.

I gave a sigh of irritation while rubbing my face angrily. Then I proceeded to devour my pocky furiously; giving me something to do than do slamming both Artemis's and Kid Flash's forehead together and lock them in a closet. Occasionally I would offer Rouqette a pocky but she declined.

When Artemis opened and closed the door, Robin spoke. _'You might want to cut her some slack. It was her arrow that saved your butt from Amazo'_

' _What? No! That was Speedy's- I mean Red Arrow's arrow…right?'_

" _Eh not so much'_ said Robin as Kid Flash looked at me. Before he could even speak, I just gave him a grin while I nodded. I took another bite of my pocky.

' _Well, still not going to give her the satisfaction'_ said Kid Flash stubbornly.

' _You (do) know she/I can still hear you?'_ said Artemis and I at the same time but the latter was more annoyed while the other was light.

The speedster realized this and yelled, while gripping his hair. I threw him a juice box at him before hissing quietly. "Shut up" I snapped.

' _I couldn't get the Justice League...'_ grumbled Rouquette.

' _If you did, that would be too obvious. Which would raise the risk of you being found and killed by the Shadows'_ Ipointed out while waving my pocky at the blond.

Aqualad walked over and I looked at our leader, _'The virus won't be much use if we cannot find the weapon. Can you track it?'_ he asked.

' _My utility fog is not a weapon. It's science! Brilliant science! And of course I can track it but I have to go online. You might as well write a billboard with this address and assassinate me written in neon'_ said Rouqette who was obviously losing her nerve.

Aqualad and I looked at each other before I placed a hand on the scientist's shoulder.

' _Don't worry!'_ I said in reassurance as Aqualad did the same.

' _We will protect you'_ he said.

Roquette looked at us while I snickered. _'We may be what you think we aren't but don't worry, we've got a couple of tricks up on our sleeves. You can trust us. Besides, if all things come to worst, I can create a giant thunderstorm.'_ I reassured her while grinning.

Rouqette reached out to the keyboard and pressed the enter button. _'Tracking Fog now'_

I smiled and held out the pocky box to her, shaking it for emphasis. The scientist gave a weak smile and took one.

Chewing on my treat, I calmly distracted the scientist from her paranoia (and keeping control of mines) until an image popped into my head. I groaned when I heard Artemis's voice speak out.

' _Mmmm, that boy~'_

"God damn it" I cursed out loud before nearly chucking my snack against a wall. It gave a quiet THUD! I grumbled before producing another box of pocky.

Feeling the waves of feelings from her teammates, I proceeded to cry/laugh silently and hysterically.

' _He can hear you. We can all hear you'_ said Miss Martian annoyed

' _Oh bloody hell'_ I voiced out before proceeding to slam my head softly onto the table.

' _Oh… I know'_ replied back Artemis

' _Uh Avery-'_ Superboy asked before I cut him off.

' _I am not answering that question'_ I said quickly, _'We are so, not doing this now_ '

' _Oh… I know'_ replied back Artemis at the same time.

I shuddered the emotions I was getting. _'And this is why I'm-"_

' _Miss Martian, Doctor Roquette has located the fog'_ reported Aqualad, cutting in my musing. _'Reconfigure the bioship so Robin, Superboy, and Sprite can pursue'_

I looked at Aqualad before patting Rouquette on the shoulder before following after Robin. I turned around and gave a salute to my teammates and Doctor Roquette before leaving.

I ran after Robin through the hallways before the Boy Wonder spoke.

"Must be kind of awkward for you now that we have our new teammate" snickered Robin

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I know you hacked into Batman's computer. Don't you dare make this worse " I growled. I had no idea who Artemis was really but it wasn't my business. Everyone is entitled to a secret identity, no sense to question. As long as she wasn't someone too dangerous or hurt the team, that is. Oh well, time will tell I suppose.

"Don't plan on it" reassured Robin before we came outside. Superboy followed close behind as Miss Maritan lowered the bioship to the ground. Quickly turning back while running backwards, I waved my hands to both Artemis and Miss M before hopping into the ship. I saluted to the two others girls with a grin, catching a glimpse of Miss M giggling and Artemis rolling her eyes.

Taking position, Robin quickly took control of the bioship and took off.

I plopped in the chair next to Superboy.

Not long after we left, I gasped as a feeling smacked into me.

"What's wrong?" Superboy asked, noticing what was going on.

I could feel myself the familiar feeling of drowning but it made no sense to me. My mind started to tug and I could 'see' Kid Flash face down and floating in the pool of Happy Harbour High School. Paling I shook my head and held it, paranoia and anxiety growing.

Then I felt 'myself' being raised out of the water and the drowning feeling disappearing with the familiar sense of gasping oxygen.

"You okay?" asked Superboy as I nodded.

As we made our way to Philadelphia, I stood up and looked out. "Oh Bloody hell, this is bad" I commented. The others saw what I was seeing and we all had grim faces.

"Robin to Aqualad. We're over Philadelphia. We've located the Shadow's next target: Star Labs…we're too late. It's destroyed. Totally destroyed. The Fog decimated it. This is bad….Star Labs has cutting edge science and now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy" reported Robin as we got closer to the wreckage.

The lab was completely gone with only rubble as its reminder of the building. I held out my hand and cased out my senses, checking if there was any unfortunate that were under that rubble. I gave out a sigh of relief when there was no one.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath before letting it out and faced the others. "So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Re-scan for that fog. Find it. We're moving the doctor" said Aqualad as I could hear the strain in his tone.

As we headed over to the next destination, I paled. "Gotham? This could go wrong in so many ways" I said as I massaged the bridge of my nose.

"Next target is Wayne Tech facility…infiltrated system software can be used to hack the-" said Robin but stopped when the two looked a him.

"The what?" asked Superboy

"Doesn't matter. W-What matters is Wayne Tech operates a 24 hour work force. We'll never evacuate the building in time!" said Robin

I looked at Robin who nodded as I bit the inside of my cheek. We had to get there before the Fog did. If not, the Justice League headquarters could fall.

"If I can get into Wayne Tech's mainframe system, I can incorporate my own energy and act as a personal defense wall against the Fog but I'm not sure how effective that will be" I said.

"Better than nothing!" said Robin as he flew the Bioship faster.

The back hatch of the Bioship opened as Robin, Superboy, and I stood. I heard a beeping from Robin's wrist watch and we all looked to see the program was being downloaded.

"It's downloading!" annouced Robin.

Superboy turned and looked down to see a van opening. There we saw what seem to contain the Fog as he yelled. "Don't need it!"

Jumping down, Robin called out to him but was blasted back by a beam of energy. "Damn it!" I yelled as we saw the Fog being dispatched. I wrapped an arm around Robin's waist before we jumped. Creating wings that resembled fairy wings, we followed pursuit after the Fog.

As it entered the building, a security guard yelled at us and the gates were closing. "Wayne Tech override RG4!" yelled Robin as the gate started to rise back up. Throwing Robin underneath, the Boy Wonder slid under as I rolled onto the floor.

We both got to our feet as the Fog was destroying the building. We entered one of the many canteens that the building had as Robin connected his wrist watch to the computer within the cafeteria.

I placed my hands against the computer and to Robin's wristwatch. Closing my eyes, I took in a deep breath as I thought in my head, ' _Here we go'_

Summoning enough energy, I sped up the program until the software was downloaded and I incorporated my own energy. I could 'see' the Fog in the system and I started to destroy them. When the program was finished downloading, the Fog was destroyed entirely. This sent down thousands of dust over us as we cheered.

"The infiltrators have been alphatrated!" he said.

"I have no idea what that means but yay~" I said tiredly and quickly before falling to the ground with a sigh.

Robin knelt down, "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I said before waving an arm lazily, "Just…tired… now my head has the listing prices of the food here and some info of Wayne Tech" I groaned. "$7.99 for a sandwich? Geez that's a bit much for a turkey sandwich" I commented before getting up while leaning against Robin a bit. "On the other hand, I cook my own food a lot so how would I know?"

Robin smirked before the two of us proceeded to leave the building. "Well, Bruce ain't going to like this" I commented as we looked at the state of the building.

Robin nodded before we re-joined Superboy who had knocked out the Shadow member before proceeding to go back to the Cave.

With two shadows taken out with Cheshire on the loose, the mission was considered a success with the Fog destroyed and Doctor Rouquette in safe hands.

When the team had gathered together, I tackled KF to the ground before checking everywhere for any visible injury (which was useless since he had increased healing). Then I realized the strange looks I was getting from everybody else.

"Uh….what is going on?" asked Wally after he took off his cowl.

I gave a sigh of relief before laughing nervously. "Well…not long after we left, I kind of felt and saw you drowning…. So-"

Everyone else widened their eyes as I stiffed, "Please tell me that didn't happen."

"Uh….sorry?" asked Kid Flash as I screeched and started to curse and threw my hands in the air before they flew to my head. Gripping it, I was crouching and so many thoughts ran through my head.

"W-whoa, chill out! Megan saved me, right sweet cheeks?" Wally asked the Martian who smiled and nodded furiously.

I took several deep breaths before finally calming down. I gave a sigh before rubbing my face to release all the tension. "Fine…" I said before heading towards the kitchen, "I need a cup of tea" I spoke to myself as I felt a bit off, "And maybe some food. I'm starving."

With that, we all gathered in the kitchen and began to have a nice little chat with each other. We had to end it however when Artemis had to leave while Robin, Wally, and M'gaan were talking to each other.

Me?

I was currently leaning against the wall as I went to my room; each of the members had one in case we had to sleep over for whatever reason. I had no clear idea why my body was on fire and I could feel my skin prickling with sweat. My entire body hurt and I felt like hurling which didn't help my throbbing head. I told the others I was going to sleep because it was late which wasn't technically a lie. I felt a bit off and it kept getting worse so I decided to lie down.

' _Come on…a few more steps and you can groan and moan all you want'_ I thought to myself as I placed one foot in front of the other. It was slow and I felt incredibly sluggish but I had to lie down somewhere.

And lying in the hallway didn't seem appealing.

"Avery?"

Turning slowly to the voice, I could faintly see the figure of Superboy through my blurry eyes.

"Super….boy?" I wheezed before feeling another wave of nausea. Instinctively, my hand flew to my mouth. I was this close to vomiting.

Suddenly, like I was thrown into the air, I was in Superboy's arm before he carried me to my room. Opening it with one hand and carrying me in the other, he took me to my bed before carefully setting me down.

I tried to remove my boots but with a quick pull with the help of Superboy, I hastily removed my mask before collapsing on my bed and blacking out- my body feeling colder by the minute as I shivered and curled into a fetal position.

Wheezing, I felt a soft hand on forehead as I leaned into the hand. It felt refreshing as I was now burning up.

Honestly, I felt like I was being thrown into a vat of boiling water and being dumped into ice cold water at the same time.

The cool hand was gone and I whimpered, feeling uncomfortable.

Then I felt a cool towel over my forehead. I sighed in relief before more blankets was placed over me. My neck didn't hurt anymore and I felt asleep.

* * *

 _ **THIRD POV**_

* * *

"It's a fever" said Wally as he looked at the thermometer for confirmation.

The remaining people at the team were gathered in Avery's room when Superboy barged into the kitchen; telling them she wasn't looking so well.

Robin had disappeared to tell Batman and Red Tornado was in the room with them.

"I believe it is best we do not disturb Sprite and let her rest for the time being" said Red Tornado, "It would be also a good idea to take all necessary actions for a patient with a high fever and check on her regularly; in the case her fever becomes worse."

M'gaan carefully took off the towel off Avery's head and replaced it with a pre-soaked one. The water some tub was already luke-warm despite being brought ice-cold less than minutes ago.

The door opened and everyone looked to see Robin and Batman. "What is her condition?"

"Her fever hasn't gone down and she looks like she is in a lot of pain" said M'gaan before the dynamic duo went over to the unconscious girl; who was breathing through her mouth.

Batman reached over and took off his glove before placing the back of his hand against her skin. It felt clammy and hot and her pale skin was flushed red. Narrowing his eyes, the Dark Knight felt for her pulse before placing his glove back on.

Confirming it was a fever, he stood back up and looked at the group. "For now, have someone check on her regularly or stay with her at all times in rotation. Miss Martian-"

"Y-Yes sir?" said M'gaan as she stood up.

"I need you to prepare her some food that will be easy to consume" said Batman.

"Like Chicken soup or porridge" said Robin as M'gaan nodded.

"Right away" nodded M'gaan before flying out of the room.

"I brought some more ice cold water for her fever" said Kaldur as he appeared at the door. Walking over to the table where there was the now warm water, he switched it before quickly placing a towel into the water. Little chunks of ice floated in the ice as Kaldur slipped his hands into it and wrung out any excess water.

Quickly switching the towel that felt warm to his hands, he carefully placed the cold towel over Avery's head as she gave a small sigh of relief.

"What about medicine?" asked Superboy as he stood at the foot of the bed.

Batman looked at him, "For now, we need Sprite to take as much fluid and as much rest as possible. Her body might not be able to react to any of the medicine in this state. Report to Red Tornado or I if the situation has gotten worse."

"I can take first watch" said Robin as he looked at Batman.

The Dark Knight nodded before he turned to the others. "The rest of you will decide among yourselves who will take the next shift after Robin and help monitor Sprite of her fever."

"Yes sir" said everyone as everyone except Robin left the room.

Robin sat in the chair by Avery's bed as he took off his domino mask and rubbed his face in frustration. Rubbing his face in frustration at the matter, Robin began to think back. There were definitely signs but what-

Too deep in thought, he didn't realize Avery was partially awake and she slowly reached out to grab Robin's hand.

"Richard?" she said weakly.

Snapping his head up, Robin saw Avery trying to get up. "What's wrong…are you….okay?" she said weakly as her fingers wrapped around his hand; weakly but reassuringly.

"Avery. how do you feel?" he asked before grabbing the cup of water and carefully helped her drink some of it.

Sipping it, she coughed before slowly leaning against the bed frame. "Everything hurts..." Avery admitted as her eyes glazed over for a minute before they re-adjusted to look at Robin. "Richard…?"

Robin placed his head in her lap and gripped her hand, "I'm sorry. I should've know better," the Boy Wonder stopped when he felt a pat on his head.

He looked up as Avery gave him a small smile, "Hardly your fault, Richard…I'll be fine" she said.

Robin gave a half-smirk before chuckling a bit. "You're the only who calls me Richard, right? I mean other than Agent A" he snorted.

Avery gave a slightly offended face but with amusement in her eyes. "Richard is a wonderful name. Dick….you know I hate calling you that because…you know…" she drifted off.

Robin cackled before he helped Avery take off her hoodie and vest; drenched in sweat. "You should get changed…do you have any spare clothes around?"

"In the closet…" she said weakly before she closed her eyes.

Robin nodded before going to the closet and opened it to find a duffel bag. Opening it, he found some clothes before taking it over to Avery who was already taking off her clothes. Putting on some track pants, Avery slowly placed on a long sleeved tee shirt with a large baggy tee shirt over herself. Slipping on a track suit jacket, Robin helped Avery lie back down on the bed before she drifted off to sleep.

"Night Avery" said the Boy Wonder before a faint smile graced itself upon Avery's lips.

* * *

 _Note: Sorry for the late updates. Just wrapped up this semester's work and starting to relax. I'm not sure if some of the characters are too OOC but I'm trying. :/ Thanks for reading you guys! :3_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice!

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

Standing in the mission/training room with everyone with the exception of Robin; who was out with Batman in Gotham. There was something going on, concerning Ra's al Ghul and I had asked Batman if I should come along. Since I was here and I had just recovered from my fever, I was told no.

However, I couldn't help thinking back when I was talking to Batman.

* * *

 _[Flash back]_

* * *

" _Are you sure I don't need to come along?" I asked Batman. He and Robin were preparing to leave and Robin was double-checking his resources. The Bat Cave was quiet as ever and every so often, a bat would flutter around and screech._

" _Yes. As you are still recovering from your fever, we aren't sure about your current state of condition."_

 _Batman checked his devices and looked at me. "You are not to engage, at all"_

 _I titled my head in confusion and folded my arms. "Okay…? But I can't help wonder. Whenever we know it's Ra's behind something, you don't let me go. Y'know I can handle myself, right?"_

" _I do. However…you are better off not meeting him or anyone involving to him."_

' _So he also means Talia…' I thought to myself. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "Alright, I got it. Take care though."_

 _Batman nodded and I high-fived Robin. I waved to them as they quickly got into the Batmobile and Alfred appeared at that moment. We both watched the Dynamic Duo rush out to save Gotham. When the tail lights disappeared, we both turned to each other._

" _So I guess you're on the Computer?" I asked._

 _The butler nodded. "Indeed Miss Avery. I suppose you will be heading to the Mountain?"_

 _I shrugged. "Not like I have anything better to do. I'm already ahead in my courses and Alex is busy at the moment…"_

" _How about painting? It has been a while since you've shown us your latest pieces. It would also be good to brighten the walls of this manor."_

 _I chuckled nervously, "Thanks for the praise Alfred. Just been busy these days. With the team and university…trying to get into the mood is hard."_

 _Alfred nodded. "If you ever wish to have a place to paint, I'm sure there are a variety of places in this large manor for you."_

 _I smirked, "Even if I get paint on the walls?"_

" _There are already is paint on the walls Miss Avery"_

 _I laughed before saying my goodbyes to the Butler._

* * *

 _[End of Flash Back]_

* * *

Therefore, I was here watching Superboy and Kaldur'ahm about to have a spar with each other. I sipped my drink between M'gann and Wally; who was eating a burrito behind me.

I held my cup as the robotic voice spoke out, "Initiate Combat Training. 3…2…1…" Both Kaldur'ahm and Superboy charged at each other while I rose an eyebrow at the clone; who was shirtless.

Throwing punches and blocking, I gave a small cheer while raising my tea cup; a trickle of the liquid slipping and falling onto my small hands.

"Kaldur… is nice, don't you think? Handsome, commanding…you should _totally_ ask him out" offered Artemis who looked at M'gann.

"He's like a big brother to me! But you know who would make the cutest couple? You and Wally~" offered M'gann as I snorted and before sipping my tea. Artemis didn't seem pleased at my response as I was now chuckling and snickering as M'gann continued. "You're full of passion and he's full of…uh, of-"

"It?" Artemis and I said at simultaneously. We looked at each other and I smirked before we were laughing. I sipped my tea again before speaking with a light teasing tone. "The two of you are way too obvious" I snickered, "Especially the one last person who hasn't been mentioned yet~" I sang.

M'gann and Artemis blushed before the latter smirked smugly, "Oh like you know anything"

I hummed before sipping my tea, "I know a thing or two, I suppose."

M'gann cleared her throat and changed the subject. "What about you Avery?" she smiled innocently.

I was in mid-sip and I rose an eyebrow at M'gann and Artemis; who were both staring at me expectantly. The tea cup still tipped to my lips. I removed it before looking at them and clearing my throat. "W-what?"

"D-do you have someone in mind?" asked M'gann weakly as a light blush dusted over my cheeks.

I thought about it and tilted my head. "Not really."

"What? Really?" Artemis asked, not believing her.

I sipped my tea. "Well, I never really felt sexually attracted to someone and I never really had a crush before. So I wouldn't know."

Artemis placed her fist on her hip, giving me a smug look. "Oh come on, there has to be someone that at least interests you."

I thought about it and furrowed my eyebrows a bit. "Well, there is one but, not that sure really."

M'gann squealed in excitement. "Who is it? Robin? Wally? It can't be Superboy because you act like siblings. Is it Kaldur?"

At that moment, Superboy had flipped Kaldur'ahm onto his back and had a proud smile on his face. "Black Canary taught me that" he said before Red Tornado appeared from the ceiling.

When the android came down onto the platform and Superboy helped Kaldur'ahm up, Wally ran over to Red Tornado. "Do you have a mission for us?" he asked hopefully.

"Assigning missions is the Batman's responsibility" replied RT.

"Well, the Batman is with the Robin doing the dynamic duo thing in Gotham" said Wally, "but you're heading somewhere, right? Hot date? Mission?" grinned the speedster.

"Gee, you're not even hiding it, Walls" I said and smirked when Wally narrowed his eyes at me. I stuck my tongue at him.

"If we can be of help" said Kaldur'ahm.

Red Tornado stared at them before turning around. The holo-screens came up to reveal an elderly man in a black suit with gray hair.

I beamed, "Kent!" I cheered as everyone turned to me. Before anything could be said, Red Tornado spoke.

"Indeed. This is Kent Nelson; a friend. He is a 106 years old" said Red Tornado while Wally whispered to Artemis.

"Guy doesn't look a day over 90"

I jabbed him in the side with her elbow, thus earning a yelp of pain.

"And he has been missing for 23 days. Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society; a pre-cursor to your mentors' Justice League"

I thinned my lips in worry while Wally scoffed. "More like Doctor Fake. Guys knows a little advanced science and Dumbledore's is up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes" he said.

I gritted my teeth and glared at Wally, "Oi. Watch it. He's 106 years old, show some respect" I snapped at him, "He is also talented and well-experienced. You have no right to talk" I growled, fisting my hands.

Amidst my rising anger, I may or may not noticed the small break in my skin, the silent popping of electricity, or the small dancing flames.

Wally held up his hands in defense, "Whoah, hey! Calm down, Avery"

A loud pop of electricity occurred as my face started to twitch in anger. I could feel my lips curling in a snarl and there was a loud snap. I heard a yelp but I didn't know who it was. _'Avery-'_

I felt a firm hand on my shoulder and I looked to see who it was. I saw webbed fingers and a black tattoo of an eel. My green eyes travelled upwards before coming into contact with Kaldur'ahm's face. "Avery" he said while squeezing my shoulder.

For some reason- I didn't know if it was tone, how soft his voice was, or if it was the calm emotion that he was emitting towards me- the way he said my name, it made me relax a bit. I was still angry but no longer on the verge of exploding and causing a power outage or a potential fire. I closed my eyes and took in a deep but shaky breath. Slowing unclenching my fingers, I felt the twitch and shake before I was able to be on the level of control.

I glared at Wally before crossing my arms together.

There was an awkward silent before Red Tornado spoke, "Kent may simply be on one of his walk-abouts. But he is caretaker to the Helmet of Fate; the source of the Doctor's mystic might. It is unwise to leave such power unguarded" he said as M'gann spoke in awe.

"He is like the great sorcerer of the great priests and priestess of Mars. I would be honoured to meet him" she said and turned to me. I gave her a weak smile in return.

Wally immediately raised his hand up, "Me too! So….honoured, I can barely stand it! Magic rocks" he said while folding his fingers to the "rock on".

Artemis looked off to the side and we made eye contact as she too crossed her own arms. I was tempted into slamming my own forehead against the wall. Or perhaps would be even better would be slamming Wally's head into the wall.

Red Tornado held a key, "Take this. This is the key to the Tower of Fate" said Red Tornado while Kaldur'ahm took the key.

"What are the chances we both so admire the mystic arts" said Wally to M'gann.

Red Tornado looked at me as I glanced at him, "Sprite will be able to direct you to the Tower of Fate" he said.

I begrudgingly nodded as the group began to make their way to the bioship. Tugging my gloves on, I sat in the seat next to M'gann and was silent for most of the ride.

' _Are you alright?'_ asked Superboy through the mind link that we had (which reminded me that we still had to figure out how this even happened).

' _Not really- just…I'm not stable, right now Superboy. I need some time to myself'_ I thought back to him and that was it. Either I was too clouded to notice anything or Superboy was leaving me to myself.

I was in no mood to talk and if I didn't how much longer I could contain myself before I exploded. I heard crackling of thunder in the distance as my fingers twitched.

I glanced at the team as I saw Artemis give me a smirk before she turned to Wally. "So Wally…when did you first realize your… _honest_ affinity for sorcery?" she asked.

My ears twitched as the blonde spoke, "So Wally…when did you first realize your… _honest_ affinity for sorcery?" she asked.

"Well, I-I don't like to brag but uh- before I became Kid Flash, I seriously considered in becoming a wizard myself"

I scoffed, "Yeah, you becoming a wizard? Good luck with that"

Wally turned around and narrowed his eyes, "What is that supposed to mean?"

I snapped my head towards him and glared at him, "I have no reason why I should tell you." I knew my behaviour was ridiculous but I wasn't going to take anything from a guy who disrespected Kent. I looked off to the side and saw we were close. I looked at M'gann and pointed outside, "We're here" I announced, "M'gann can you lower us to that clearing down there?"

"These match Red Tornado's coordinates but…." Said M'gann as she looked at me skeptically.

I didn't think much about it. It was kind of hard to believe we were in the right area if the thing was basically invisible.

"There's nothing there" stated Superboy

"I'm sure this is the right place" I assured my friends. Kaldur'ahm merely nodded as he spoke to M'gann. "Take us down" he said before M'gann lowered the ship down.

One by one, we all left the ship. Feeling phantom pain from somewhere that was not my own, I frowned as I glanced around; determined to locate the source of where it was coming from. However, I was brought back to reality when Wally had come back from running around the area.

"Nothing. This isn't simple camouflage" he observed.

"So what do you think? Adaptive micro-optical electronics combined with phase shifting?" asked Artemis.

"Absolutely….!" Said Wally but was cut off when M'gann walked closer to the group, "Not! Clearly mystic powers are at work here" he lied. I face palmed myself and sighed inaudibly.

Artemis frowned before I walked over to Kaldur'ahm. "Can I have the key, please?" I asked with my hand out.

Nodding, the Atlantean reached into his pocket to retrieve the key before handing it to me. My slender fingers curled around the key as I remembered the weight of it. "Thank you" I said to him before walking away from the group.

"Uh….Hey Avery?" called out Wally, "Where are you going? There's nothing out there!"

I stopped before I rose the key slightly in the air. I turned half-ways to look at the group as I grinned, "Or is there?" I cackled before facing forward.

In the back, I heard Kaldur'ahm speak as I smiled. "A test of faith" he said.

"Eyup" I affirmed while popping the P before I inserted the key and twisted it.

The sound of a lock being unlocked rang through the air like an echo when suddenly the tower magically appeared right before us. I looked up at the building with a large grin while everyone else stared in shock. I turned back and saw Kaldur'ahm wasn't surprised as I tilted my head to the side.

"Huh"

That was the only word to my response before I faced forward to push the door open. Walking in, everyone followed when Kaldur'ahm moved first.

When we all had entered the tower, the door closed by itself and disappeared.

"Uh…where did the door go?" asked Superboy

"It happens. It's does that so anyone unwanted isn't allowed in" I reassured him before an image of Kent appeared.

"Greetings and welcome back, Avery" said the image-Kent which was basically the Tower's conscious. "I see you have entered with the key and brought along some unidentified guests. Please state your purpose and intent" it/he said while facing my friends.

It was a bit odd asking my friends that but if the Tower said so, it had to be for a good reason-

"Just a warning: The Tower can detect lies-" I noted but Wally had to cut me off before I could even finish.

"We are true believers, here to find Doctor Fate!" said Wally after he looked at M'gann.

I widened my eyes and yelled, "NO!" while the image version of Kent see incredibly displeased and almost rolled their eyes before it disappeared. Wally's face fell and the ground beneath us broke. Everyone started to fall except me as I gasped.

"What the hell-" I yelled before I looked down to see a golden transparent floor beneath my feet. I ran and jumped; hoping to fall with my friends but I face-planted myself into the floor.

"GUYS!" I screamed as I slammed my fists against the floor. It pulsed under the force but it didn't give way.

"O-Oi! They're my friends!" I yelled to the ceiling, "They're not our enemies!"

I was fully aware the Tower had its conscious and it could hear me yelling. However, for some odd reason it didn't response.

I watched as my friends were plummeting to a pit of lava before I saw M'gann grab Wally before using her telekinesis to slow down their fall, Artemis shooting her grapple into the wall and grabbing Kaldur, and Superboy clawing at the wall. His fingers created long grooves into the wall and he let out a yell when his feet had touched the lava.

I gaped as I felt the wind suck of me when Superboy took out his feet and revealing that his boots were burned to nothing. "Those…were my favorite boots. This Nelson guy better be worth it" he growled angrily.

"Having trouble….maintaining altitude. I'm so hot" panted M'gann as she was sweating profusely.

"You certainly are" commented Wally.

"WALLY!" yelled Artemis before the Speedster turned to the blond.

"Hey! Inches above sizzling death, I'm entitled to speak my mind!" yelled back Wally.

Panic started to take over my mind. I rose my hands and curled my fingers into fists, before charging them with electricity. They crackled and sparked as I slammed my fists into the floor; trying to break it. I didn't have super-strength but coating my fists with electricity gave me enhanced strength.

However, despite how much strength and energy was applying, the golden floor was only absorbing my hits.

Yelling in frustration, my hands lit on fire. Slamming my fists onto the floor, they exploded with every hit.

Literally.

If I was paying attention, I would've sensed that my arms were burning and my skin was slowly peeling away.

"My physiology," gasped Kaldur before he wiped his sweat from his forehead much like M'gann had done, "and M'gann are susceptible to extreme heat. We must climb out quickly!" he said.

As M'gann and Wally were close to falling into the lava, everyone held their breaths. Falling into lava was not one their ways to end.

Bracing for the inevitable, everyone was ready to accept their fate until.

With a yell, I lifted my hands over my head and slammed them against the floor. There was a crack of thunder and a sound of a bomb going off.

I was ready to fall to my doom but all I saw a crack that looked like a spider web.

"God damn it!" I yelled before my ears caught the sound of M'gann's voice.

"Hello Megan! We never truly answered the question" panted M'gann; who was starting to feel the heat again. "Red Tornado sent us to see if Mr. Nelson and the Helmet were safe!" she yelled.

At that moment, a floor appeared over the sizzling lava. Once it had closed, Superboy dropped down and Wally fell to the ground with M'gann kneeling in relief. Artemis lowered Kaldur and herself down.

Feeling a flood of relief, I collapsed to my knees and gave a mixture of crying and laughing.

Then I started to fall.

My eyes widened and I screamed in surprise as I started to plummet down. Out of instinct, my arms were coated with a thick layer of energy and my fingers clawed at the walls; creating marks as I went down.

Ever so slowly, I started to slow down and I could feel the skin beneath my fingers peel off and bleed before I was near the bottom.

Letting go, I was only a few feet from the floor before Superboy caught me.

I let out an 'oof' as I felt the wind get sucked out of me but I acted limp like a ragdoll.

"Thanks Superboy" I told the clone as I held up a shaky and a 'slightly' bleeding thumbs up to him.

Feeling Superboy lowered myself on my feet, I staggered but stood.

"This platform" said Kaldur'ahm as he touched the floor, "It should be red hot but it is cool to the touch"

"Don't worry Megalicious, I got ya" said Wally who placed an arm around the Martian's shoulder.

Finally had enough, Artemis pushed Wally away from M'gann. "ENOUGH! You're little impress Megan at all cost game nearly got us all barbequed!"

"When did this become my fault!?" yelled Wally.

"When you _lied_ to that whatever it was and called yourself a true believer!" yelled Artemis, "If you had waited just for a few more minutes, you would've heard Avery finish telling us that that the Tower could detect lies before you decided to get us all killed!"

"Wally," said M'gann who seemed disheartened, "You don't believe?"

Wally looked at everyone before he yelled, "Fine, fine! I lied about believing in magic but magic is the real lie. A major low" he stated. He had his arms crossed over his chest and looked off to the side like a child.

Although I wanted to yell at him mockingly and challenge him to a fight, I wobbled a bit before falling to the ground.

"Avery!" was what I heard everyone say. I have no idea who said it first since my face was too busy facing the ground.

"I-I'm fine" I stuttered before trying to push myself off the ground. My arms shook before they gave way and once again I fell face first into the ground. "Never mind" I said, "I'm…just going to lay down here for a moment. Continue on" I said, waving my hand back and forth.

"Wally I studied for years at the conservatory of sorcery in Atlantis. The mystic arts created the skin that power my water bearers" said Kaldur'ahm. As he spoke, I felt his hands grab me from under my arms, gently yet firmly, and positioned me so I was slightly sitting on the ground.

With my face no longer kissing the ground, my head was throbbing and was slightly irritating.

"Dude, ever heard of bio-electricity? And we have a person here who has it too! Hey in primitive cultures, fire was considered magical too! Today it's all a bunch of tricks" said Wally.

"You're pretty closed minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers" said Artemis

"That's _science_. I re-created Flash's laboratory experiment and here I am! Everything can be explain by science" said Wally.

Finally having enough, I combusted. Again, quite literally. "ENNNOOUUUGGHHH!" I roared as my hands cracked with energy as strands of lightning were emitted from it. I could feel heat raising off me and I would see my long black hair was glowing.

Not with electricity but with fire. Little bits of ember floated in the air and fluttered to the ground.

Everyone gaped at me as I huffed with irritation. "I have had enough of your arguing! We do not have time to argue about magic and science!" I barked at them and pointed an accusing finger at them.

"I can accept the fact you are a follower of science but you do not know anything about the world of magic!" I snapped while pointing a finger at the speedster. "This does not give you any reason to shoot down everything magical, especially when we are obviously in a Tower that magically appeared and nearly sent you down a burning pit of lava!"

Wally looked ready to retort back something before I growled and held up my hand, crackling electricity as a warning. The red-head snapped his mouth shut before I took in deep breaths and tried to calm myself down.

Placing my face into my hands, I took in several breaths, trying to revert myself back to normal. Soon, feeling the rush of adrenaline leaving my body, I was calm enough to stand up and see that from my hands and to my arm, they were bleeding.

"Avery?" asked M'gann as I looked at her. Looking at everyone in the eye, I closed my eyes to take in a huge deep breath before slowly exhaling it out and opening my eyes.

' _Later. I would deal with this later. We had bigger fish to fry right now'_ is what I thought before placing a grin.

Clapping my hands together, I ignored the wet sticky feeling and grinned wider. " _NOW_ , anything else we want to declare in this giant pit of doom?"

"Is that permanent?" asked Superboy as he pointed to my hair. Picking at a strand of my hair, I could see it was still glowing and I stared at it. "Well this is new" I said honestly. The others looked at me oddly and I just shrugged. "It'll be fine."

There was a pause, "…I think" I said, adding it later when I walked to the hatch. "Okay, joking aside….we really need to go"

"Wait, the backtrack of the lava will roast us alive-"warned Wally before I pulled the hatch open.

Instead of burning lava, as Wally had assumed, tiny snowflakes rose to the air. M'gaan lifted her hands and felt it before she smiled.

"It's snow!" said M'gaan.

I grinned as Kaldur'ahm helped me lift the hatch open.

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" teased Artemis.

"Okay, enough talking. More walking" I clapped before I sat the edge of the hatch. Sliding myself down with Kaldur'ahm following close behind. Artemis followed, then came M'gann, then Superboy, and finally Wally.

As soon as Wally had come through the hatch, it glowed and slowly disappeared. The speedster looked and saw everyone looking at him.

"Well?" asked Artemis.

"Ever heard of string theory? We're in a pocket dimension" said Wally

"Ugh!" growled Artemis.

Turning around, M'gann pointed towards a floating stick. "What's that?" she asked before Artemis walked over with her crossbow in hand.

"Ooh, maybe it's Nelson's magic wand" said Wally sarcastically.

"That's because that is!" I yelled before I went up to the cane. I was ready to take it until Artemis and Wally had their hands around the cane. "I've got it!" they both said.

The cane began to glow as I widened my eyes. "Oh dear. Uh…you guys might want to hold your stomach!" I yelled while the two tried to let go. I covered my mouth and tilted my head slightly as the others and I watched.

"I can't let go!" yelled Wally and Artemis before the two screamed when they started to fly into the air.

I folded my arms together and stared passively while the others watched in shock. The two glowed and disappeared with a flash of light.

Everyone gaped and looked at each other before looking at me. I placed my hands behind my head but removed them when I remember they were still covered in blood.

"Huh. Okay. Moving on" I said before taking off into a direction. Quickly walking over the snow, I hummed.

"Uh…Avery? Do you know where we are going?" asked M'gann.

"Of course I do!" I said in mock hurt, "This tundra was one of the places that I was trained in by Kent so I could learn how to harness my electricity and fire manipulation while developing a resistance. Along with several other specialized rooms"

"You did?" asked Superboy.

"Wait, Kent Nelson is your mentor?" said Kaldur'ahm in surprise. I stopped and turned to the group.

"Well yeah, technically."

"No wonder you were so offended" said Superboy as he crossed his arms.

I shrugged, "Guilty as charged" I said with my hands slightly in the air before we resumed walking.

There was silence as I felt the questions pop in my mind from the others. Deciding I owe them an explanation, I spoke. "You see for the longest time, I always remembered manipulating electricity as a kid. I do not know _when_ it manifested but it was something you could say I was born with it." I looked at my friends as I continued on.

"My parents were awfully understanding and tried to raise me as best as they could with other…complications in my life- which bless their good souls- but one day, a…accident happened. Ever since, things started to look bad. Normally I could control my powers but after that day, they started to go out of control."

"So they sent you to Kent?" asked M'gann curiously.

"Not right away. This was after I knew Batman and the other Justice League members. This was also the time when Batman introduced to me to Robin."

Looking at my friends, I spoke hesitantly. "Long story short, I had to get real training to help control my abilities. However, during that time the League wasn't exactly that vast and your mentors didn't want me to be in the hands of other Leaguers since we had no idea what was going to happen and none of them were… ready to train a kid who was not even a teenager."

"Batman and the others did help me train with my abilities but there was only so much they could do. So they turned to Kent Nelson- asking if he had any tips since he was a senior member and was basically everything like Red Tornado said. Surprisingly, Kent Nelson did not just only give them tips, he offered to help nurture and help me become the person who I am today" I said. "One of the problems that I used to have, I didn't have a lot of control and my observation was horrible. Now, I have that kind of control and because of my wired brain, I think a lot differently."

A soft smile played on my lips, "I learned about magic too but in order to supress my powers, Kent gave me tattoos, or charms, that suppressed my powers and…other things… Despite how short it was, I learned a lot. There was only so much Kent could teach me but he stayed with me while I learned how to harness my powers and opened a lot of doors for me. So that kind of explains my behaviour at Wally back at the Cave" I said.

As we walked through the snow covered land, we were mostly silent before M'gann decided to change the subject. "Speaking of Wally, I don't understand him. It's almost like he needs to believe the impossible can't happen" she said.

"Wally uses his understanding of science to control what he cannot comprehend. Acknowledging the existence of magic to relinquish of the last vestige of that control" said Kaldur'ahm. M'gaan began to think about it before I faced a hill. Feeling a pull in my gut, I held out my hand and it revealed a staircase.

Already marching into it, I went through the door and disappeared through it with the others following behind me quickly. However, when I looked back, they were gone.

I felt myself become light and all of a sudden, I had appeared in the Penrose inspired staircase room and blinked in surprise. There, I saw Kent and I beamed.

"KENT!" I yelled excited before realizing we weren't alone. On one side, there was Abracadabra and the other…

"Klarion" I growled as electricity crackled from me.

Before anything could happen, a light occurred behind me. Looking in surprise, I saw Artemis and Wally holding the cane.

The two got up and Wally recognized one of the villains. "Abracadabra!"

"Oh would you look at that?" grinned Kent as the cane glowed. A similar glow enveloped Kent before he flew into the air and went towards the cane. Wrapping his hands around it, the rope bonds started to undo itself

"In here" said Kent as he held out his cane. It glowed and an elevator appeared. The four of us quickly went inside it as I held out my hands up.

"No, no, no! I want it, I want it, I want it!" screamed Klarion as he shot red lightning. I shot my own blast of lightning at him and slowly backed into the elevator before creating a solid shield. The doors closed and the elevator slowly began to rise; my shield disappearing.

Panting from the strain, I looked at Kent as he spoke.

"It seems you are improving my dear" smiled Kent.

"Kent!" I cheered before enveloping the elderly man into a hug. Hearing him chuckle, Kent patted my head as I grinned at him like a child. Kent turned to Artemis and Wally and spoke, "I'm Kent Nelson, by the way"

"No duh- OW!" said Wally but was jabbed in the side by Artemis's elbow.

"I'm Artemis. Miss Manners here is Wally" introduced Artemis.

"Well, Artemis. We're up against an opponent with tremendous mystic powers" said Kent seriously.

"Abracadabra?" scoffed Wally, "Yeah, Flash proved he used futuristic technology to simulate magic. Guy's all show and no biz"

' _Ah…that explains_ everything _'_ I thought before rubbing the back of my neck.

"Right you are" agreed Kent as Artemis widened his eyes while Wally smirked proudly.

"He is?!"

"Abra is a charlatan but Klarion the Witch Boy, the kid with the cat, he's an actual lord of Chaos. The ultimate enemy of a lord of Order like Doctor Fate" explained Kent.

"Right…you're a…Lord of Order" said Wally.

"Oh no, not me. I'm just an old coat that Fate used to put on. Until my wife, Inza, convinced there could be more to life. Ah….she was a real pistol that Inza" said Kent in nostalgia while he looked at the picture of Inza on his pocket watch.

I cleared my throat as Kent brought himself back to reality. "Any who… Klarion is after the helmet. If he gets his sticky little mitts on it, he'll turn the planet to his own personal playground of pandemonium"

The elevator came to a stop with a bell and everyone stepped through. We all began to walk forward to a large golden bell. When we got to the platform, everyone looked to see a door being opened on the roof and out came Superboy and Kaldur who fell down and M'gann who floated down.

Artemis ran over while I grinned as Kent smiled at me and Wally. "Friends of yours?" he asked.

Hearing a beam and feeling electricity, Wally brought Kent down while I moved my hand to the side abruptly, redirecting the blast elsewhere.

"Friends of yours?!" yelled Wally as he took Kent away. I held my ground while the rest got into fighting position.

Kent hit the bell and went through it with Wally. Klarion flew over and I shot lightning at him. Dodging it, I charged after him and dove into the glowing bell.

Realizing I was on top of the Tower, it took me a moment to re-gather my bearings. Teleporting plus magic was never a good mix.

I realized Kent and Wally were here with the Helmet of Fate floating above. Kent went to reach for the helmet but was blasted by a red energy. Right in the heart.

Feeling like I was hit by a truck, I screamed. "KENT!"

I ran over while Wally caught him, "Mr. Nelson!"

Kent began to chant words for a spell while holding the cane in both hands. As the cane glowed, Klarion had a smug look on his face with his hands wrapped in magic. Shooting the blast towards them, I prepared myself to intercept it but Kent had finished his spell and slammed the cane into the floor.

A shield appeared around us, blocking the attack. "NO!" cried Klarion in anger as Kent looked at us.

"Not bad for a former…Doctor Fake...eh kid?" he said with a tired smile before he fell over. "Kent!" I cried as I kneeled his side, heaving heavily.

"No, no, no, no…please no" I pleaded as I held his hand.

Kent looked at Wally, "The bubble will give you just enough time to…do what you need to do" wheezed Kent.

"I have no idea what I need to do" said Wally in distress.

"Have…faith…in what you can't explain. Believe in what you can no longer deny" said Kent as he opened his pocket watch. Kent turned to me with a small smile. He held out the pocket watch and gave me a smile. "It was nice…knowing you kid. Thank you for everything" he said.

"Please…hold on-" I choked, "There's so much I want to show you-"

Kent gave me a sad smile, "Take care of yourself, Avery" he said before he gave one last breath and closed his eyes.

I could only stare at Kent. My entire body had gone numb. Everything around me was numbed. The sounds of Klarion's attack bouncing off the shield as I saw Wally look distraught.

No.

 _NO._

Placing Kent's pocket watch in his hands, I re-positioned it over his heart.

I stood up as Wally looked at me and stuttered. "A-Avery? W-What are you doing?" he stuttered. I could only stare at him before I walked over to the edge of the barrier. My fingers were twitching as I stepped out of the barrier.

Klarion grinned at me, "Oh? Is the little brat going to fight?" he teased.

With no response, Klarion grinned. A circle appeared underneath him and it glowed maliciously. Two giant claws appeared and he threw them towards me.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" yelled Wally.

* * *

 **THIRD POV**

* * *

To Wally, it seemed like the world had slowed down dramatically. Perhaps it was because he was a speedster where he moved faster than the rest of the world did.

Right now to the red head, his eyes caught the blood that was pouring out of Avery's arms start to rise in a snake like form. Her legs shifted and he gaped as the blood covered her entire arms like a thin layer of gauntlet before they transformed themselves like she had sharp, threatening claws.

The usual bluish-purple lightning that Avery usually emitted was replaced by red coloured lightning. They snapped and crackled dangerous as the air around Wally popped like a firecracker was set off continuously.

Tattoos glowed over her skin, giving a menacing glare.

He moved his hands to his arms as he rubbed them furiously and unconsciously. The hair covering his body rose.

Lifting both of her arms, they moved as she grabbed Klarion's giant clawed hands with a yell that was more a roar and a screech.

"What the hell?" yelled Klarion as Teekl hissed at Avery.

Her eyes went from green to red and yellow as energy flowed out of them. She glared at the cat as Teekl hissed pitifully and backed away slowly.

"YOU WANNA PLAY?!" screamed Avery as the blood rose to her face and covered her neck as they turned from red to a dark red.

Thunder cracked and roared, causing Wally to look up. The wind started to pick up and blow harshly with the clouds forming together into a storm.

"So that old geezer was hiding something, after all!" said Klarion in glee over the winds.

Avery slammed her claws at Klarion as lightning struck him and Klarion pushed forward. The two fought against each other throwing their own attacks at each other as Avery screeched before slamming her fists against the ground.

Rubble flew everywhere as Klarion backed away before shooting a blast at Avery. Covering her arms over herself, more blood was shed before she screamed and flew backwards.

"Avery-" yelled Wally but his voice was drowned out when he heard her laughing. Shivers rose up his spine as it was not normal laughter but instead it was a maniacal type of laughter…like it was insane.

Wally watched in horror as a wide grin had appeared on Avery's face as she stood up, laughing while coughing out blood; making the grin and the laughing seem more disturbing. She charged as Klarion who grinned before jumping into the fight.

As the fight went on, the weight in Wally's stomach grew heavier.

Klarion grinned before shooting a blast at Wally and the shield disappeared. Avery snapped her head up and one thought rose up from her enraged mind.

' _Wally'_ was her only thought before her body moved on her own. Wally gaped as Avery covered his body with her own as she screamed when the blast hit her back.

"Avery!" cried out Wally as his arms went around her.

Staggering, Avery grabbed the front of his shirt and spoke one word. "Run" before she collapsed onto the floor, right next to Kent.

Wally stared in shock as Avery had created a small wall around Wally as Klarion launched one attack after another.

Looking at his fallen friend and the body of Kent Nelson, the speedster looked at the Helmet. "A test of faith" he said before he reached for the helmet.

Holding the helmet in his hands, Klarion spoke. "Hey dumb kid, you put that on, you may never get it off!" he said before he successfully tore the barrier apart.

Klarion sent a blast towards Wally as it broke the wall and right before it hit him, Wally had already placed it on.

Avery opened one of her eyes and her ears were ringing. She couldn't remember clearly and watched as Klarion was throwing fireball after fireball at Doctor Fate; who had a shield up in the form of a giant Ankh.

"Give it up, Nabu! Order went out of style in the 20th century!" yelled Klarion.

"This battle is pointless. You sought to take the Helmet before it gained a host but you are too late!" said Doctor Fate/Nabu.

"Shut it you ol'fart!" yelled Klarion as he rose his hands. Two large curved pillars came from the roof of the Tower and crushed Doctor Fate between them. Widening her eyes, Avery was about to scream until there was golden glow of the ankh appeared. The pillars exploded into rumble and Doctor Fate spoke, "Brat" before his hands were enveloped with golden light and shot it towards Klarion.

The Witch Boy screamed before he disappeared and reappeared behind Doctor Fate. Shooting red electricity at his back, Klarion grinned.

One after another, Klarion successfully launched attacks at Doctor Fate and Avery started to pull herself together. Klarion formed his hands into a pistol as he shot magically sourced bullets at Doctor Fate.

The Lord of Order made a shield but it began to crack.

' _Come on, come on….pull yourself together!'_ Avery thought bitterly who was on all fours.

Her body shook with pain and stress before she coughed out a mixture of bile and blood. Wiping her mouth shakily, Avery glanced at the battle. _'I have to get up… but if I push myself any further, my body will collapse on itself….and that's not going to be good…'_

Before she could think anymore, Avery was dragged out of her own thoughts when Doctor Fate fell to the ground and Klarion grinned. "You're out of practice, Nabu and that pathetic host body has zero affinity for the mystic arts!"

Rising his hands into the air, Klarion summoned a storm that shot down red lightning down onto Doctor Fate; who rose his arms to create a barrier.

Feeling pain rack through her, that was not just her own, but also Wally, Avery gripped her hands and grimaced.

"Ah heck with it" she spat before she got to her feet and staggered. Klarion looked at Avery who shot her hands upwards. . Pushing her body to the limit, she created a current of electricity and formed it into a ball. It spun and the lightning that was directed at Doctor Fate started to go towards her.

Screaming in pain from different sources, Avery tried to keep herself conscious. _'…I thought I could absorb any type of lightning but this is chaos based….aw…damn it'_ she cursed when she could see her arms turning an ominous colour of red and black.

Knees bending, Avery coughed out blood and was succumbing to the ground from the burden.

Wally and Kent who were watching inside, widened their eyes. "Avery!" yelled Wally, "W-What's happening to her?" he asked to Kent.

The elderly man grimaced, "She is absorbing the lightning that Klarion casted. However, the lightning is casted by a lord of chaos, therefore she currently absorbing a different type of lightning than she is used to-"

"And?!"

"She could turned into a creature of Chaos and be like Klarion" he said, grimly. "If not, her body will break"

As Avery's vision began to turn black, she was slightly aware of what was happening around her. Her usually fairy like wings were now made out of blood and electricity protruded from her back and turned black and red.

Fire erupted around her as they turned into a dark red and Wally saw her eyes and saw her pupils were glowing with red energy.

Klarion cackled, "Serves you right, brat! You may be strong but you can't handle the chaos!"

Grinning maliciously, Avery screamed at the challenge. Shoving her hands forward, lightning shot forward and directed right towards Klarion and his cat. Klarion widened his eyes and he prepared for the attack but instead of him, it hit Teekl.

The familiar yowled as it was shot backwards and smoke rose from its furry and slight charred body. "TEEKL!" screamed the Witch Boy as he could himself losing his presence on the physical plane. He shifted and Avery laughed. Her eyes leaking red electricity like a glint.

"It is hard for a lord of Order and a lord of chaos to maintain their presence on the physical plane. Nabu is bound to the Helmet and requires a human host but you-" laughed Avery as she continued to shoot at Klarion who phased through and tried to grab Teekl. "You require a different method!"

Doctor Fate un-did his barrier and shot upwards, leaving Klarion to deal with both Avery and Nabu. "You're babbling!" he yelled as his eyes changed into something more sinister.

"Am I?!" she yelled as both she and Doctor Fate shot another blast at Teekl.

"TEEKL!" yelled Klarion before he turned to the two.

"I can't believe you would assault a defenseless pussy cat!" hissed Klarion.

"We both know that the creature is _no_ cat, Witch Boy" said Doctor Date and Avery.

"And without your familiar, you have no anchor in this reality" they both said as Klarion began to phase more and more.

"Bully! Kill joy! Geezer!" cursed Klarion before Doctor Fate shot a blast.

Cursing, Klarion disappeared in a black hole and reappeared above Teekl. Grabbing his cat, he looked at them. "We're out of here!" he declared before Klarion made his escape. Seeing the lord of Chaos was now gone, Avery faced Nabu.

The two stared down at each other as Avery didn't let her form go. Growling at him, Nabu narrowed his eyes at her.

"You-"

"Release my friend…" said Avery, before her form started to grow. "Or I'll do it myself" she threatened.

"You dare antagonize me?" asked Doctor Fate.

Narrowing her own eyes at him, the two shifted into form. "I dare" she hissed as she rose a giant clawed hand as an eye opened itself on her arm. "What's the difference? Wally is the worst candidate. Klarion was right, he has no affinity for the mystic arts and has no place in the world of Magic. If anything, you are mismatched and the host will prove little use for you" she said with the little bit of sense she had left in her.

There was silence and Avery was close to attacking Nabu, until…

The Helmet was taken off. Wally blinked while the other did the same. "W-Wally? "she stuttered and her form flickered.

"Yeah. I am a 100% me" smirked Wally. The girl gave a nervous yet relieved laughter. Tears ran down her eyes and started wail. Wally ran over, holding his friend who cried fat crocodile tears. After a while, her eyes fluttered closed when they rolled to the back of her head. Her body staggered and when her knees buckled, Avery fell over in exhaustion.

Darkness began to consume Avery, memories flooding her dreams.

* * *

 _Avery widened her eyes. Two larges masses lay before her with the sickening laughter. A pool of red liquid was beneath her, mixed in with muddied water. Her own tears fell like the rain and mixed in with the building mixture._

 _Her entire body shook and no matter what she tried, nothing steadied her. She longed for the arms of comfort and stability to hold her._

 _However, those arms would not be able to give her demands. Instead, they lay on the cold ground._

 _The sickening laughter started to get louder and louder. They started to scratch at Avery's ears with her mind slowly being consumed._

 _Her soiled hands reached to her head, pulling at her black hair. It hurt. HURT. PAIN. LAUGHTER._

 _Another round of laughter joined the already present laughter. The difference between the new laughter and the present one was that the former held more essence. There was pain. There was sadness. There was lost. And then there was insanity._

 _Her body flew and her mind was no longer her owns. Her hands and legs moved. She screamed and yelled, beating at the form in front of her. She was torn away from her victim before she felt a sharp pain._

 _A needle._

 _Her body became lax and her victim ran at the chance. The dark and newer figure chased after her victim before she nestled herself between the two masses. There, she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to the darkness._


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice_

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 _Laughter. There was laughter in the dark._

 _I couldn't pinpoint where the laughter was coming from but there was more than one person laughing. There were two._

 _One of them, I knew too well._

 _Living in Gotham and tagging along with Batman for so long, made me remember every villains' voices-_

 _But I wished I didn't remember that_ one _person's voice._

 _HA. HA. HAHAHAHAH-_

 _The Joker._

 _I was running. I have no idea why- was I running from him? Was I running to fight? Why was I running? I had no idea._

 _Ah- I remember._

 _I was fighting against the Joker. Not by choice- it was all too much of a coincidence._

 _It was one of Joker's sick sense of a joke. He thought it was funny and he would finally get Batman to laugh at one of his 'jokes'._

 _Fear struck at me as the Joker had me in his grasp. It was a kidnapping. Not for money since I was not from a rich family like the Waynes._

 _The Joker had kidnapped several other children other than me and some had suffered a horrible fate when they were too 'noisy'. The rest of us were cowering in fear and some were crying.  
The Joker laughed as he held his knife. _

_I can't remember what he said. Only something along the lines of "Why the sad face? You should be smiling!"_

 _There was blood. There was scars._

 _I remember the pain that I endured. I cried and screamed in pain but I endured. I struggled to live. The pain- the pain didn't hurt anymore for some reason._

 _Laughing, I was laughing._

 _There was blood everywhere. Mines? The Jokers? The Henchmens? I can't remember._

 _ **FEAR.**_

 _No. No. Please, I don't want to fall! SOMEONE please HELP me!_

 _ **HA. HA. HAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

 _Oh, that other laughter…it was mines. I was laughing…but it sounded broken._

 _Ah…Who cares? SCREW THE WORLD!_

 _ **INSANITY.**_

* * *

I woke up in cold sweat as I had a hand in the air. Lightning danced around my arm, ready to attack while I heaved heavily. Gasping silently, I took in the air that I didn't know I was holding out.

My ears rang as I looked around my surroundings. It was dark and it was almost silent.

Memories flooded my mind before I closed my eyes and lowered my arm.

It flopped onto the bed softly as I took in a deep breath and let it out.

That was right.

The Tower. The Helmet of Fate. Kent Nelson. Klarion.

I slowly opened my eyes and placed my arm against my eyes. My throat felt tight. I realized my arms were bandaged and I wasn't in so much pain than I had expected; considering the amount of damage I had sustained.

I could feel the raw energy spreading through my entire body. Getting up, a shock of pain went through my entire body. Experiencing worse before, I pressed through the pain. The sense of pain would soon numb out...

Tears started to fall and my emotions were a wreck. Gripping my hands, I couldn't hold back the pain.

I didn't know how long I was crying but my eyes and throat started to hurt. I felt constricted in the med-bay and I needed to get out. Deciding I needed to get some air, I realized there were spare clothes that were laying around.

Changing out of the hospital gown, I was now wearing a tee shirt with shorts. Letting my long raven hair down, I slipped on the flats that were there.

Making my way out of the med-bay, my feet hurt but it wasn't to the point where it was unbearable. I looked at myself and saw I was in a long sleeved shirt with a tee shirt over myself with capris. I looked at Alex and saw the duffel bag that I kept in my room. Alex...he must've came here when I was injured...he looked so tired. I smiled at my best friend and just sighed. I would have to make it up to him later. I grabbed my blanket and draped it over Alex, tucking in the edges.

He gave a small murmur but it was too quiet. Alex soon burrowed his curled form into the blanket.

Shrugging, I winced at the pain and decided I should use minimal movement. My ears instantly listened out for any noise, since it was so quiet.

The Mountain was silent and there was no one using any of the electricity in this entire building. Deciding to scope around a bit, I walked as silently as best as I could and checked the Lounge/Kitchen area.

There was no one there and it seemed the Kitchen was just used recently. There was a small stale smell in the air that indicated that the Kitchen was used in the last few hours. I was about to walk over to the Calendar that we had in the kitchen but something in my gut told me to go somewhere.

Deciding to follow it, I found myself outside and near the small private beach. There I saw a familiar back facing towards me. I walked onto the warm sand. I could feel the grains of the sand go through the cracks of my toes, enveloping it warmly. I looked at the sky and it was probably early morning.

Deciding to walk over, my arms were by my side.

Apparently, he was too busy in his thoughts to notice me before I sat on my hunches. "What are you thinking about?"

Kaldur'ahm jumped beside me as he looked at me in shock with his eyes. He gaped while I rested my cheek against my hands that were on my knees. I gave him a small grin, "Good morning, Kaldur'ahm"

"A-Avery" he stuttered before he took my face in his webbed hands.

I would've blushed at how close we were but I kept the grin up. I made a mixture of a cow and a cat noise while Kaldur'ahm he inspected me.

"Y-You're awake" he said.

I laughed.

"So I am" I said before he released my face. I rubbed my cheeks and made a hamster face at him.

He chuckled as I snickered before we faced the sea. There was a comfortable silence between us while we listened to the waves crashing upon each other. Seagulls sang in the air while I sniffed the saltiness of the air.

"How…do you feel?" asked Kaldur'ahm.

I rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet. "I feel better… but…I felt better before. I'm not dead, so that's something" I said half-heartedly.

Kaldur'ahm tried to give me a smile but it turned into a grimace. I tried to smile back but it felt broken "I'm quite serious" he said.

I looked at him as I sat on the side, giving my legs some rest. Getting comfortable, I scooted closer to Kaldur'ahm who stiffened at the intimacy. "Sorry, you're warmer and I forgot to bring a jacket" I said as Kaldur'ahm later relaxed. "I-I see"

Silence fell over us before I broke it, "To answer your question, _seriously,"_ I chided, "I can't give you one."

"Why?"

"Because, I remember what happened and I had a nightmare before I woke up. Add in my physical pain, it's hard to process"

Kaldur'ahm opened and closed his mouth before he closed it finally. "I see…"

"I'll be fine, Kaldur'ahm. I just need time" I said.

Kaldur'ahm nodded as I spoke next, "So how do _you_ feel?"

He jumped as he looked at me in surprise, "W-what?"

I stared at him as I rose a bandaged finger and gently poked his cheeks, "You're bothered by something"

He stared at me wide eyed as I continued on. "Your mind is here but also somewhere else. You have this look on your face and your emotions have been all over the place"

"Did you sense this with your empathy?" he asked like he was slightly scared.

I shrugged and winced. "Kind of. It's not that bad but I can feel it; like I'm sitting in front of a fire but I'm not too close to it to be burnt" I explained as I took his webbed fingers and studied it.

Kaldur'ahm's hand shook as I could sense the turmoil in him.

I glanced at him half-way before returning to what I was doing. There was a small silence between us and I closed my eyes.

 _Water… there was water everywhere. I could taste the saltiness in my mouth and I could feel there was life everywhere. I looked and saw people swimming in the water, surrounded by buildings. Fish swam past me and I could see two people in front of me. A black haired boy and a girl with short red hair…._

I opened my eyes and tried to steady myself before looking at Kaldur'ahm's eyes. Studying it, I realized something. "Ah, that makes a lot of sense now" I said.

Kaldur'ahm looked at me surprised, "Excuse me?"

I gave a half-smirk before sighing through my nose and let go of his hand. I noted that Kaldur'ahm's hand opened and closed and stared at it slightly before he looked at me. I crossed my legs over each other and placed my hand in the middle of them before poking Kaldur'ahm's nose.

"Boop"

He blinked while I snickered, "No wonder you're mind's wandering" I said and grinned at him. I felt myself become sad, "How lucky"

Kaldur'ahm opened his mouth to question me but I didn't feel like talking anymore. I stood up and started walking away back into the cave.

I felt bad for leaving Kaldur'ahm hanging but there was much turmoil in me. Deciding that I needed something to do before I did something drastic, I headed for the kitchen. Grabbing ingredients out of the fridge and I began to cook.

When I saw the knife, I stared at the blade. My fingers itched and a thought popped into my head. Frowning at the idea, I sighed and tried to think of positive things. Unable to hold on anything positive, I vigorously mixed the pancake batter. Making it from scratch made it more difficult for my mind to wander and wasn't as convenient as pre-made pancake mix.

Busying myself, Kaldur'ahm joined at one point. I stopped what I was doing and we stared at each other. He must've been there for a while. I could see that Kaldur'ahm was analyzing me and without a word, he helped me with breakfast. Thinking back, I should've wondered when Kaldur'ahm learned how to cook but I guess I was too pre-occupied.

After making plates and plates of food, the team started to file in. Apparently, it was surprising to see Kaldur'ahm and I cook together. Or it was possibly the fact we had made so much food. I made a mental note to leave some for food for Alex; no doubt he would be hungry after he used his powers on me.

Breakfast was silent except for the occasional chattering. The team tried to get me to talk but I answered half-heartedly or didn't bother.

M'gann and the others decided to help clean up while I held a cup of tea. Fiddling it back and forth, I felt a dip beside me. Robin was next to me with M'gann on the other. The rest all surrounded me, waiting for me to talk.

"How do you feel?" Robin asked me after what seemed like hours.

I remembered that Robin wasn't there with us at the Tower. He must've felt lost and he couldn't asked Batman what was going on since they were taking care of Ra's al Ghul. He must've heard whatever happened from the team.

I didn't say anything for a few seconds before sighing. "What do you think?" I said sharply.

There was stillness in the air before I spoke. "I don't know how I feel actually. Kent Nelson was my…mentor. He helped me understand my powers and opened myself to the world. He gave me tattoos that are essentially invisible. He treated me with patience and respect. He didn't think I was stupid and I felt confident."

"Wait, Kent Nelson was your mentor?" said Wally and Artemis. . They glared at each other and I chuckled at their reaction. But it felt hollow and is only made me feel worse.

"He taught me a lot of things and he became like family" I said, smiling sadly.

"So that's why you were so defensive" said Artemis.

I smiled half-heartedly but I felt empty.

Wally's face fell and I could feel guilt building inside him as I spoke. "I was born with a hole in my heart and with a weak health" I admitted, "My powers…I've had them for as long as I can remember. They were dangerous if you used extensively, my body suffers. I have a trouble limiting my power and several times I have ended in the hospital."

I looked at my teammates before falling onto Kaldur'ahm; who stared at me. He nodded as I continued to speak, feeling a bit better.

"I was scared. I knew I had to control them but they were….so raw. It was hard. I became isolated and having empathy didn't help. Emotions kept flooding my mind and there was a point, I couldn't tell what _I_ was feeling. I became withdrawn because I knew what people were feeling…and sometimes what they thought. I had only one friend when I was a kid but he was suffering too."

I tried to take a sip of my tea but my hands shook violently. I nearly dropped the cup if it wasn't for Robin and he helped me drink. M'gann rubbed my back in reassurance.

"Thanks" I croaked to Robin before clearing my throat.

I struggled to say the right words but they just tumbled out of my mouth. "After…becoming a victim to the Joker, nothing seemed to ground me. I can't remember what actually happened but I have this paranoia in me. My powers became uncontrollable and after I met Batman… I was introduced by Kent Nelson. After that, it became history… or so they say"

I shuddered as tears threatened to fall. "I'm scared. I'm scared that I'm going to hurt one of you. There's this part of me that wants to break free and let loose. I don't want any of you to be hurt because of me or hate me…."

There was silence and surprisingly Superboy spoke. "You're still staying on the team, right?"

Surprise filled my face and I looked at him, "U-Uh- maybe? I'm not sure…"

"You're staying" said Superboy, stubbornly.

I just stared at him, bewildered before Wally grinned.

"Yeah! It wouldn't be as fun if you weren't on the team!" he said, trying to find an excuse.

Robin cackled, "Besides, who will keep KF here in line?"

"Hey!"

I gave a thin smile as M'gann smiled at me, cheerily as Artemis commented with a smug look. "Besides, if you leave, there would be one less girl to kick the boy's asses"

I gawked at Artemis as M'gann giggled. Kaldur'ahm inched closer and held out his hand. Instinctively, I reached forward. His cool hands enveloped my smaller hands and oddly…it felt reassuring.

Looking from Kaldur's hands, he gave me a warm smile. "You will always have a place on the team. You are our teammate and friend. I will promise you that whatever happens, we will be there for you. As you will do for us."

For once in a long time, I smiled instinctively. I felt warm and…safe. Tears started to fall freely and nodded weakly, unable to say the words.

Robin had placed an arm around my shoulder in a hug while M'gann hugged me tighter. Superboy just patted my back as Artemis gave me an awkward hug and Superboy gently squeezed my shoulder. Wally did the same thing as Superboy and I let out a relieved sigh.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice!

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

Today was August 27th and was currently early morning. There had been reports of a giant mud creature walking around and causing havoc. Bullets didn't seem to work or any physical attacks for that matter.

Batman and Robin were called in to deal with the new villain. Especially when that creature was delivered in canister to the Wayne Foundation and attacked Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson.

At that time, I was at the Wayne manor for an annual check in.

Well, that was the half-truth.

After the death Kent and after his funeral, I was 'ordered' to stay with Bruce, Alfred, and Richard. Bruce implied that Alfred wanted to see me since the last time I had come over was early July.

Although I didn't particularly mind coming over and stay at the Wayne Manor, I had a feeling Bruce wanted me over so he could keep an eye on me.

In case I didn't do anything drastic, that is. My cats seemed excited to be coming with me sine they immediately made themselves at home.

Moving back onto the new villain, I was still 'healing'. However, it didn't mean that I couldn't act as backup.

Nothing seemed to work and explosions didn't work. Out of instinct when I helped any innocent bystanders out of the way, I was in the line of attack. After discharging a large amount of electricity to make me feel drunk, the creature backed off and disappeared into the sewers. I found it hilarious when I helped Batman and Robin when the two were dripping with what looked to be mud.

Now Batman was working on find the right frequency for his Tasers to take down "Clayface". Apparently, after figuring out that Clayface seemed to be affected by my electrical discharge and how Clayface was mostly in a fluid form, electricity seemed to be the right way to go.

I was ready to go out when the Team was ordered by Batman to track Clayface and keep him occupied while he worked on the solutions.

However, I was immediately benched. After being stubborn, I was told to watch from behind and interfere _when_ necessary. Grumbling but agreeing, I watched and cringed when I saw Clay-face take on the form members of our team individually and using it to trick everybody. Using my small drone (courtesy of Batman) to help survey, I kept updating Batman.

I had only one drone to control as using more would be difficult. It was smaller than the commercial drones that I had saw, with a much smoother and compact form. This allowed it to be very mobile and silent but also very limiting. Better now than ever to try this out, as it could prove useful in the future.

I told the team that Clayface was able to change form and could be impersonating one of us. However, it was hard to tell one and the other apart. It also didn't help that Clayface was quickly learning the team's personality and their weaknesses.

I didn't say it out loud but Conner was trapped by Clayface who was impersonating Miss Martian. Then it was Miss Martian who got tricked when impersonating Superboy and calling her gorgeous. Then KF falling for the same trick with Clayface impersonating Miss Martian at a premise of a kiss. It would have been embarrassing to tell them how they were exactly brought down…

After telling Robin that our three teammates were down and he could be impersonating as KF. I thought after telling Robin that, we would be able to subdue Clayface long enough for me to get back into the fight but I was wrong. There were suddenly two KFs and I thought the real one was among them but it was both Clayface and got attacked from both sides.

I kicked at myself for falling such a move. Of course, Clayface was able to maintain two different forms.

At that point, I decided to intervene from my spot and while keeping track. My drone had gotten spotted by Clayface and was dying on me. Clayface had seen my drone and had hit it several times. Now I had to guess through blurry images and broke connections.

I was just in time to see Clayface slamming Aqualad into the wall, effectively taking him down. I saw Clayface about to give the finishing blow and I felt my chest get tight. My hands blazed with electricity and I shot blasts of energy at Clayface who screeched. I winced at the power of the aftershocks; notifying me that I wasn't back to proper form.

I continue to launch volley after volley while moving to the side. I hoped by doing this, Clayface would move away from Aqualad, which he did, and allow me to concentrate on facing the opponent. Clayface started to dodge my attacks and tried to blast me. With mud.

Clayface had also started to go offensive on me and I was trying to stall for time. Then when Clayface raised his anvil shaped hammer onto me, I was prepared to shoot a stronger discharge until glass broke above us. Immediately backing away and shielding myself from the raining glass, Batman flew down and threw two explosive batarangs into Clayface's arm.

It exploded and when Clayface tried to hit him, he flipped back and shot a Taser. Sensing the stronger discharge then his previous Tasers, Clayface screamed as electricity coursed through his body and lost his form.

Sighing in relief, I nodded to Batman before running over to Aqualad.

"You alright?" I asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine" replied Aqualad before I scrunched my face. I did not like how he said that.

"Sprite, find the team and gather them back here" ordered Batman.

Turning my head towards him, I nodded and returned my focus onto Aqualad while helping him up. Squeezing his shoulder, I went to find the rest of my unconscious teammates. My chest hurt and I clenched it.

Did I overuse my powers? Or was it that I wasn't fully healed? Or…maybe it was what Aqualad was feeling right now.

After rounding everyone up and heading over to the nearest Zeta tube back to the mountain, everyone was covered in mud. I tried not to think we were covered with Clayface's flesh but I couldn't help shudder.

After arriving back into the Mountain, Batman spoke. "I need to talk to Aqualad. The rest of you hit the showers and head home."

"Head home? I am home" said Superboy.

' _No need for the attitude right now, Superboy. Come on, we better get Clayface's….mud off us._ ' I thought in distaste before placing a hand on his shoulder. I gently steered Superboy off to the showers and was about to follow suit.

I stopped when Robin stayed behind with Aqualad and heard Batman say "Just Aqualad"

We all looked at each other before me and Robin walked together. Walking beside each other, we looked back at Kaldur'ahm.

When we were out of earshot, Robin immediately started to grumble. "Just Aqualad…." He grumbled, "So what? I'm his partner, I should know what's going on"

I just walked beside him as we headed for the showers. "Don't be like that. Kaldur'ahm has been…distracted as of late. No doubt Batman has been noticing this like I have."

I saw Robin give me a frown and I sighed. Placing my hand on his hair, I gently massaged it before patting his back towards the men's shower. "Come on, we better be clean before we head back home. Agent A isn't going to be so pleased when we leave mud on the carpets"

Robin gave me a smirk and I smiled.

After getting ourselves cleaned up and freshened up, I was dressed in black and red striped sleeved shirt with a purple ombre sundress on top and jeans and converse. Tying my hair into a pony tail, I waited for Batman and Robin before we headed home. Adjusting my bag that held my other clothes, I felt a tug.

On instinct, I started to follow the tug and came across Kaldur'ahm. He sat at the kitchen, deep in thought. I stared at him before walking over.

It was only when I sat next to him that he was aware of my presence.

"Avery" he said in surprise while looking at me.

"Hey" I grinned at him before we fell into silence.

I fiddled with my fingers before I heard a sigh. "May I ask you a question?"

I shrugged. "Sure" I said.

He hesitated, "Did you know about…my lack of focus?"

I hummed in thought before nodding. "It wasn't obvious but you have been…slipping."

Kaldur'ahm sighed and I frowned. I pinched his cheek and his face morphed into surprise. "Stop sighing, you're going to lose all your air"

Kaldur'ahm gave me a small smile as I squeezed his arm. "I take it you will be going to Atlantis quite soon" I said, tilting my head.

He nodded as I nodded back. "Okay" I said, my lips smacking together.

Silence fell onto us again. I could feel the rolling emotions that were starting to build inside of Kaldur'ahm. Closing my tired green eyes and images started to appear. I could see beautiful structures with sea creatures and life around. Beings of both human and sea creatures and then came a boy with black hair. I could feel the emotions of happiness and the close connection. Then appear a girl with what appeared to be red hair. She had freckles on her face. She was pretty and…then the emotions hit me. I felt it once before but this was more intense before.

Opening my eyes, I could feel my emotions being riled up. I didn't know which emotions were which but there would be time for that later.

"Will you go back to Atlantis?" I asked softly, almost too afraid to break the atmosphere.

Kaldur'ahm spoke with a slight pause.

"I will…go back to Atlantis" he responded.

"Temporarily or Permanently?" I clarified.

"Temporarily. I _will_ return back to the Team" he said with conviction. I merely nodded, unsure what to make of things.

I hummed but I could sense the hesitation in his voice. "I take it you're going to confess your love then" I said with a small smirk while stretching my arms. I could feel my bones popping.

Kaldur'ahm snapped his eyes at me in surprise as I smiled, "Don't look too surprised. Remember, Kaldur'ahm I can sense emotions. The more intense the emotion is, the harder it is for me to ignore it. Besides, you have the face of a man in love. I've been living for 18 years now so I know a thing or two about love."

' _Although I have never fell in love'_ I thought to myself.

I smirked as Kaldur'ahm was opening and closing his mouth before I burst into short laughter. Kaldur'ahm's face was red with embarrassment but he gave me a small smile. It was adorable.

"You should go. Then we'll see how things turn out" I said after recovering.

Kaldur'ahm looked at his hands then at me. "I want to offer you to join with me to see Atlantis and introduce you to the people there-"

I gave a tired smile. It wasn't as that I didn't mind accompanying him to Atlantis, there were things holding me back.

I folded my arms together and placed them on the countertop. Laying my head on my arms, I continued to look at Kaldur'ahm.

"Although there has been a theory that I could breathe underwater by oxidizing the water into oxygen…I still have a fear of drowning and the ocean" I reminded him.

Kaldur'ahm nodded meekly. I placed my frail hand on his larger and calloused hand as I squeezed it. He gently squeezed my fingers as I spoke softly. "Kaldur, just be yourself. If all things go well then I will be happy for you but if things don't, I will always be here if you need me."

Kaldur'ahm was silent as he spoke, "In truth, I am slightly afraid."

I gave a short smirk before lifting my head up. I placed an arm around his shoulder and rubbed his left arm. I felt Kaldur'ahm flinch and stiffen but he quickly relaxed.

"Being afraid is natural. It is nothing to be ashamed of. You'll be fine" I reassured him with a grin.

Kaldur'ahm looked at me worriedly but there was resolve in his eyes.

I smiled as I tapped my finger on his nose. "Boop"

Kaldur gave me a smile as I giggled.

With that, we went our different ways.

I saw Wally grinning from head to toe as he was talking animatedly with Robin; who had a stiff grin on his face, and I could see the speedster almost blurring. "-and there's going to be tons of food, cake, and ice cream!" said Wally.

I walked forward to the duo as they saw me coming. "What's got you so excited today Wally?" I asked as I had my hands in my pockets with one cat in one of my arms and the other curled around my shoulders.

"Oh hey Avery. Today's Grandpa Jay's birthday! The entire family is going to get together for dinner to celebrate and it's going to be great!" explained Wally as he grinned.

I grinned back, "Oh that's right, today is Jay Garrick's birthday. Tell him I said Happy Birthday" I said with a smile. I had met Jay Garrick on some occasion and from what I remembered, he was a very nice man.

"You know you could come to, Avery. I'm sure it would be even better if you came" offered Wally.

I shook my head as my cat meowed but didn't jump off. "I'm good. Besides, this is a family event; I'm just an outsider. Also, it's not often speedsters get together in one place without being on a mission."

Wally rubbed his chin in a thoughtful manner, "Technically you are a speedster so-"

I ran out of the room at lightning speed while being chased by a speedster who traveled the by the speed of sound. I did my best to dodge from Wally's grip and we only stopped once Batman appeared. After returning back to the Wayne Manor and getting myself dressed in more comfortable clothing, I saw Alfred.

"Good evening, Miss Avery" said Alfred while giving me a warm smile.

"Hi Alfred" I greeted before hugging him. The dedicated butler patted my back in grandfatherly manner as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Do you need any snacks before I prepare dinner?" asked Alfred, curiously.

My stomach growled as I blushed sheepishly. Alfred gave me a knowing smile as I nodded, "If that's not too much trouble."

"Not at all, miss. I am glad you are eating well" he said as we both headed to the kitchen.

Alfred prepared me some fruit and one of his chocolate chip cookies as I nibbled on the snacks. I may not have the metabolism of a speedster but I did have a faster metabolism then most. This required me to eat at every two hours; depending how much I ate at that time. It wasn't like I could starve to death like a speedster might face but I would feel drained.

Thanks to my metabolism though, I was always thin. Even though people have told me that it was a good thing, I assure it is not. I couldn't build up muscle easily without sticking to a particular diet and regime and I was underweight than the average. Let's just say I haven't reached 100 pounds at my age.

And being a superhero required me to have enough muscle and weight to hold my ground against villains.

My cats decided to grace their presence and meowed at Alfred who smiled at them before gently scratching them. They purred and melted under his touch.

"You are a man to be feared Alfred. Truly terrifying" I told him.

Alfred chuckled and I grinned before he poured me a cup of warm milk. "Those are the words one would say to Batman" he said.

I shrugged, "You're both pretty amazing in your own way" I said and took a sip of milk. I drank it without stopping and lowering it; swallowing the liquid. I gave a satisfied sound, noting the taste was creamer and knew Alfred must've bought milk with higher fat content, and wiped my mouth with a napkin before piling my dishes and putting them in the sink.

"Thank you for the snack, Alfred."

"Anytime Miss Avery. Will you be going to Master Bruce or Master Dick?" he asked curiously. I thought about it and I sighed.

"Probably Richard first. I have to talk to Bruce later too."

"Oh? Why is that?" asked Alfred as he set down the tray and gave me his full attention.

I felt touched and pressured by that. "Uh…before we left the Mountain, Richard wasn't in a good mood. Of course Bruce doesn't mean it but Richard feels a bit…betrayed?" I said confused.

Alfred nodded as if he understood what I was saying- which would be no big surprise- as he picked up the tray of tea. "I trust Master Bruce and Master Dick in your hands then, Miss Avery"

I blushed as I trailed after Alfred, "I don't see how people trust in me so much"

Alfred stopped before he gave me a warm smile, "Miss Avery. It's not as if we don't trust enough in you, it is the question whether you trust in yourself?"

I thought about that when I went into "my" room and decided to change clothes; just in case Richard needed some type of 'outlet'. I wore a thin black turtle neck with a purple tee shirt with a lightning bolt on it with dark blue leggings over some sport shorts. I zipped my red hoodie halfway through before grabbing some of my stuff.

Richard came out of his room dressed in some workout clothes as his blue eyes looked at me. I smiled at him as my cats followed me around. "Going to train?"

With that, I was sparring with Richard using hand to hand combat. I rolled to the side and swung my leg at him. Richard prepared for the blow but my feet stopped at his neck.

"It seems not just Kaldur'ahm is the only one with his head not in the game" I said before lowering my feet down.

Richard immediately frowned as he growled. He look off to the side and I held up my arms. Richard did the same and faced me, reluctantly. We stood in front of each other as we practiced move to deflect attacks at a slow pace as I spoke.

"You're angry" I said as Richard spoke nothing. "At Batman"

Richard frowned even deeper as I knocked his arms to the side and the tips of my fingers were pointed at his forehead. "You think he doesn't trust you"

"I'm his partner, Avery!" argued Richard as he sat on the floor angrily.

I sighed through my nose before kneeling beside him. I hugged him and he had his face in my chest. "You always have been. You have to understand though; Batman does trust you but even he has matters he has to deal with alone."

Richard said nothing before I looked into his blue eyes, "Batman had to say something Aqualad because he had too. It was something private which wouldn't be appropriate for anyone else to hear."

Richard deflated as a small amount of guilt and understanding filled him. "I guess…"

I stared at him and studied his face. Deciding not to broach the subject further, I gave a grin before giving him a noogie.

Richard laughed and we were tumbling all over the training room as we both tried to tickle each other in submission. When that didn't work, we started to do a friendly spar with each other before the door opened.

We looked to see Alfred at the door as he cleared his throat. "Master Bruce wishes to see you" he said.

Richard gave a frown and didn't seemed please but started walking out the room with me trailing behind them. I had both of my cats in my arms as we followed Alfred. We stopped at the door which I remember to be where the small basketball court was and when Alfred opened it, a basketball bounced towards Richard.

He caught it as he looked at Bruce, "What's this?" he questioned.

"Training: Hand eye coordination" said Bruce as he wore workout clothes of his own. He had a small smile on his face as Richard started to grin.

"One on one?" he asked.

"If you think you can handle it" Bruce challenged.

Richard laughed as he moved first. Alfred and I watched both Richard and Bruce play one on one with each other before Richard got the ball through the hoop first and he cheered. Bruce smiled before they started to go at it.

I looked at the butler as we both showed a smile before watching the duo play like a normal father and son playing basketball with each other.

I didn't know _when_ it happened but some time that day, I felt an ache in my chest. It wasn't painful but I couldn't help grip it.

"Are you alright Miss Avery?" asked Alfred as he saw the gesture.

I gave him a small smile, "I'm fine, Alfred. My chest has been feeling tight, just a bit."

"Should I prepare some medicine for you?" he asked.

Medicine? Since when- never mind. I shook my head and scruffed Chairman Meow's neck. "No, it's alright. Nothing to worry about…" I said, drifting off a bit.

Mrs. Friskers, my other cat, burrowed her way through my hoodie and acted as my personal warmer, purring along the way.

I felt a bit better thanks to her.

A few days had passed and I was still a guest at the Wayne Mansion. Batman/Bruce still benched me out and made me watch when I came along; only intervening when necessary (which was almost zero) and I kept Alfred company when I didn't come along for patrols. However, most of the time I was getting ready for university, drawing, and among other things.

My cats explored the entire mansion but would often keep me company. Every morning I woke up, I kept feeling my chest and continued to feel uneasy. There were some parts of my body that seemed out of place but I remember the signs if something bad was going to happen. Feeling scared, I decided to tell Bruce, Richard, and Alfred as a pre-caution.

It was during breakfast that I decided to tell them. After eating half-way from stack of my pancakes and my eggs, I sipped some of my tea to wash down the food. My throat felt drier than usual but that was probably my nerve. "Um…Bruce?"

"Hm?" replied Bruce was sipping his coffee while reading today's paper.

"Uh…lately my chest and parts of my body have been feeling a bit… unusual" I said.

Richard immediately looked at me with wide eyes. Bruce had lowered his paper and stared at me with his observing stare; probably searching for any external signs of an incoming attack. Alfred gently placed the tray down on the table before walking over. He placed a hand on my forehead and checked for signs.

"You don't appear to be having signs" said Alfred. "You are also not any paler than you usually are"

Bruce lowered his coffee cup down, "Do you want me to take you to the doctor?" he asked calmly.

I shook my head and picked up my hot piece of bacon. "N-No. Not really…I mean nothing has happened yet and I know the signs when something wrong is going to happen, but I just felt like I should tell you" I said, my voice getting weaker as I spoke.

I nibbled on my piece of bacon while Bruce continue to observe me. After a while, he merely nodded and returned to his breakfast but I could tell he was thinking. Richard gave me a worried look and I gave him a smile to reassure him. However, my own smile didn't feel right.

Within those few days, I was informed that Atlantis had suffered an attack by Black Manta on the day that Kaldur'ahm had went to visit and the same day when Aquaman was called in for a League business. Apparently, there was an attempt to take a frozen creature from an unknown period in time but long story short it was destroyed. What was left of the creature was just a small portion of it but it was still growing. However, with the research facility in Atlantis under repairs, the small organ was taken into STAR labs for research…in Gotham.

I could hear one of my brothers; Adrien who worked at STAR labs, screaming and groaning at the new pile of work that was up ahead.

I visited the Mountain and I spent some time getting to know about M'gann and Superboy more. At first I tried with them together but I felt a type of…emotion between the two of them that made me feel giddy which confused me.

It was only after staring at the two (in a very awkward manner) I realized I was watching the ever blooming emotion and one of the most powerful emotion of all….Love.

I face-palmed myself and was basically covering my face the entire time. The feedback was almost dazzling and it was hard to process it all.

"We have a mission" said Robin. He had placed his hand on my back and effectively diverted my attention onto him.

"Like right now?" I asked, alarmed. I didn't prepare enough to be sent out immediately.

"Soon" said Robin with a grin.

Sighing in relief that I had some time, I got myself changed and checked my supplies. Feeling pleased at how stocked I was, I started to make my way to the debriefing room. To my surprise, I saw Kaldur'ahm as our eyes made contact.

He gave me a small smile and I could see new found determination in him. I gave him a small smile back before we gathered around Batman for the debriefing of the mission.

"The Watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Bialyain desert-"

"Are you alright?" I whispered to Kaldur'ahm while facing Batman and half-listening to what he was saying.

From the corner of my eye I saw Kaldur'ahm nod before whispering back, "Yes…Yes I am. Thank you, Avery"

Glancing at him, I moved my hand to his arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze before they returned to my side.

* * *

 _Note from me: Hi, everybody! First of all, thanks for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing this story! It means a lot. Second of all, updates will now be on Fridays/Saturdays. So be sure to look forward to having weekly updates!_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice!

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

The moment I was conscious, I knew something was very wrong. I hadn't even opened my eyes yet either.

For one thing, my head was throbbing. Which could mean a lot of things.

One, I accidentally fell down the stairs and hit my head hard. Two, I got hit in the head by some villain (probably in Gotham since they _do_ like to hit people on the head) and was probably kidnapped and being used as-

Wait, a minute. Is that the sun I feel on my face? And it was hotter than I remembered. Almost to the point where my skin was being roasted (which is rare for me).

I moved my stiffened arms and curiosity peaked within me. Beneath my fingertips, I felt some type of grain reminding me of sand. Now being more conscious, I could feel some soft beneath my back and I was lying down.

Slowly opening my eyes, they were blinded by the light as I yelled in reflex. My hands flew to my face and they were slightly sticky.

Turning my body over so my back was facing the sun, I opened my eyes.

Spots danced in my eyes while I was blinking rapidly with tiny sand particles falling out-

Wait a minute (again).

Sand?

My brain now fully awake, panic rushed through me. There was sand beneath me and were extremely warm. Instantly I knew I was in a desert; since there was no indication of the saltiness of the ocean in my mouth or in my nose and I couldn't hear the waves.

Through my fingers, I could see dried blood on them. My breathing hitched and I couldn't breathe.

Did I-

My head throbbed even more and I rose to massage my temples. To my surprise, I found something wrapped around my head. The texture was rough and reminded me of a bandage or gauze. It was also slightly padded and I looked up.

It took a few seconds for my eyes to re-adjust to the harsh lighting but when I did, there was only a vast land of sand that didn't seem to end.

"What the fuck?" I uttered before I got to my knees. I just sat there and stared ahead of me, trying to gather my bearings.

My mouth felt slightly dry but it wasn't to the point of dehydration. I was dressed well enough for the sweat underneath my clothes being converted as an automatic cooling system.

It would be a while before I collapsed due to heat stroke but I had to figure something out.

Why the heck was I in a desert?

I don't remember anything… much.

I looked around to find an indication of where I was exactly but surprise! There was only more sand.

"First thing first, find some shelter first" I said to myself before getting up. Trudging through the sand, I realized something.

There was only sand and occasionally, a huge slab of rock. I just stood there to rethink my plan. Thoughts raged through my head. How did I get here in the first place? Why was I here in the first place? Am I alone? What am I even doing here? Does anyone know I was here?

I could hear whispering in my head and I knew that whispering. I felt irritated when the whispering were getting more and more louder and I knew those whispering. They weren't around me, they were _in_ me. I tried to ignore them but as I walked through the sand, it didn't work.

 _ **Well, isn't this just grand?**_ said a voice within me that sounded disturbing.

My head throbbed even more as I growled and threw my hands in the air. Great! Not like it was annoying enough to have my head throbbing, now I have to deal with the voices in my head!

I face-palmed myself and hissed inwardly when I hit my wound. I frowned. Great, why was this happening?!

 _ **Simple darling, we've never left~**_ said the same voice again.

Growling, I took in a deep breath and let it go. My arms dropped to the ground as I hunched over. You know what? I could deal with this later. First thing first is to get out of the sun.

When I resumed travelling, realization started to sink within me.

The voices…it had been a while since I've heard them. Not since… While continuing to avoid getting myself heat stroke, I pulled up my redish-pink flowing sleeves up. Concentrating, I could feel the magic that Kent had once placed onto me but it was…faint. Almost as it was on the verge of breaking.  
Worry and more fear started to rise and I could feel bile start to rise. Trying to focus on survival, I pushed those thoughts away.

I started to make my way towards the mountain of stones and I could feel a pull. Curiosity got the better of me as I inched forward with my guard up. I peered over the edge to scan my surroundings as I saw a figure sludging forward.

I widened my eyes in surprise at another person here but I looked ever closer. The figure was a broad chested mail with dark skin and blond hair. He wore all black and on his belt was the….Atlantis's symbol!

I gaped and I saw the gills on his neck. Oh my god-

Running over, I carefully made my way down.

The figure instantly saw me and got ready to defend himself but I could see how sluggish his movements were.

I held my hands up as I saw his face.

It took a moment to click as I gasped and pointed at him. "You're Aquaman's protégé; Aqualad! What the heck are you doing out here?" I questioned worriedly.

I have no idea how long he was out in the scorching heat but I was worried if he was going to collapse from dehydration. His gills were fluttering to breath and his breathing was labored.

"You know of my king and mentor?" asked Aqualad in surprise and weariness.

I nodded as I spoke, "Look, I'm going to make this quick so we can find some shelter to compare notes but I know you. We met a few times before remember? Aquaman introduce to each other a while ago. Remember me? I'm Sprite; I usually come along with Robin and Batman"

Aqualad narrowed his eyes at me to study me and I started to sweat; though it wasn't from the heat.

Deciding to risk it, I removed my butterfly inspired mask off. Revealing my green eyes, I let Aqualad see my face. As if someone had placed a plug, a connection was made. He widened his eyes and it clicked in his mind.

"Sprite!" he said in relief.

I sighed and laughed shakily before I walked over to him. "Come on, we need to get some shelter fast."

The two of us walked alongside each other but I slowed down to see his footsteps tremendously slower.

I bit my lip as I let him lean against me. His breathing was becoming more and more labored. I looked around and found a good place.

I led him to sit on a rock and he leaned over, breathing heavily. "My apologizes, I can't-"

"Your physiology. I know." I said. I bit my lip and looked around. There were no places for suitable shade or shelter from this blistering heat. There were only gigantic boulders of rocks and it wasn't like I could dig a hole- "Hold on, I have an idea" I said in a giddy manner.

Aqualad looked at me in confusion and surprise, "I-I don't understand-"

I squeezed his arm in reassurance, "You'll see"

I faced away from him and took a couple of steps. There was this giant sized rock that was a couple of feet up and it seemed sturdy enough. I held out my hands and took in a deep breath. Electricity sparkled off my fingertips as I felt the sand rise. I noticed the red tone there was to my electricity but I was focused on the task on hand.

Concentrating, tiny particles of iron rose from the sand as they followed my command. I shot out my hand as they shot forward to the stone and I increased the friction to drill through the rock.

I pushed further and further within the stone as the iron in the sand started to shake the interior of the stone and tiny pebbles fell to the sand. I started to strain under the pressure but it wasn't too bad. My head was throbbing more but again, it was something I could bear with.

Once I had deemed that I had drilled deep enough, I let the iron to drop to the ground. I released the breath I was holding before inspecting the cavern that I had just created. I let out the breath that I didn't realize I was holding before inspecting the cavern that I had just created.

The inside was nice and smooth and it radiated off some heat from being drilled but it was quickly cooling. I turned to the entrance and saw Aqualad with his jaw gaped open. I patted my hands against my dirty jeans before walking over and grabbing the Atlantean's hand. "Come on, it's nice and cool inside" I said tiredly.

Aqualad was silent as I led him inside the cavern before we sat on the cool ground. He looked around before he stared in awe at me. I feel embarrassed as I shuffled myself on the floor.

"Is it better now?" I asked timidly.

Aqualad shook his head before smiling at me, "Yes, thank you" he said.

I rubbed the back of my neck but winced at the pain. "Owie" I muttered before hissing. "Okay- first thing first, do you remember anything?" I asked, "Like why the heck are you even here? This is a bad place for you to be here"

"In truth, I do not remember" admitted Aqualad, "When I woke up, my head hurt and I found myself here. I was exploring the area at night till now before I came across you."

I rubbed my arms and frowned, "For me…I-I can't remember anything really. It looks like we remember our lives but we just don't remember why we're here" I said. Silent fell onto us and I decided to re-bandage my head. Taking off the pack I had around my waist, I opened it. Inside, there was a bottle of water, some weapons, some supplies, and my first aid kit. Grabbing it, I popped open the kit. Grabbing the necessary items and arranging them for efficiency, I reached up towards my head.

I hissed at the initial pain in my body but continue to take it off slowly. When I lowered the soiled bandage, I saw thick amounts of blood soaked into the gauze. Not even looking at it longer, I dumped it to the side before applying some antibiotics to it. Barely wincing at the stinging, I opened the mirror I had and stared at it. Ignoring the grime on me, I started to clean around the wound before re-doing the bandaging.

However, as I did so, I was suffering difficulty doing so. I heard movement next to me and from my peripheral vision, I saw Aqualad move. He grabbed my gauze and my hands let go, letting Kaldur'ahm wrap my head.

Wait- Kaldur'ahm?

Where did that come from? I felt confused but when I felt the movement stop, I realized Aqualad was done. Inspecting it, I turned to him and grinned. "Nice work, scout boy" I said.

"Thank you" he replied before sitting down next to me.

He sighed and as I was taking a sip of water I realized that I didn't need this water yet.

I held it to Aqualad as he stared at my hand. For some odd reason, I couldn't look at him but I tried. "H-Here, you need this more than I do. I'm used to the heat so this amount of thirst is nothing-" I stuttered.

Aqualad took it with his face red before he muttered, "Thank you" before taking sips of water.

If I wasn't too shocked, I would've thought he was cute-

 _ **Hahahaha- somebody is in love~**_ teased the disturbing voice within me.

I growled at myself as Aqualad looked at me worriedly. "Uh nothing, just my head" I said with a nervous laughter.

"Here" said Aqualad as he held out my water bottle. I took it and swished it around. There was still enough to ration between the two of us as Aqualad's condition improved slightly. "It would be selfish of me to drink all of it"

I gave him a small smile but placed it between of us. "You need it more than I do" I said before I got up. At that moment, there was an explosion not too far from us as there was more. Me and Aqualad looked at each other as we grew serious. We both nodded as we dashed outside. We peered over the edge as we saw tanks, jeeps, and, what appeared to be, Biaylian soldiers trying to restrain- if not- take down a boy who looked awfully similar to-

"Superman" I whispered in shock.

"Superman? But he appears to be too young to be-"said a shocked Aqualad.

I looked at him as my heart hammered against my chests, "I-I don't know either! But he looks exactly like Superman and as far as I know, he doesn't have a son-"I gaped when my body went cold, "Holy shit…he could be Superman's clone" I whispered.

Aqualad heard what I had said as we both looked at Superman's clone…Superboy- being restrained. If he was what we thought him to be, we need to get to him. _Fast._

"Superboy…"

Like something hit me in the head, my head started to hurt. I dropped to the ground and held my head as memories flooded through me. I could faintly hear Aqualad trying to talk to me and I felt his hands on my shoulders but like a switch, I remember everything.

Fourth of July. Sun. CADMUS. Fire. Genomorphs. Superboy. Clone. Blockbuster. Mount Justice. Team. Robin, Kid FLash, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Aqualad, Mr. Twister, Venom and Kobra, Red Arrow, The Fog, Artemis, Amazo, THE TEAM-

I gasped and breathed heavily before I gripped Kaldur'ahm's shoulder, "We're a team" I whispered and my eyes danced everywhere, "Robin, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Artemis, and Superboy…you and I- all of us- we're on a team together!" I said.

"Sprite, please-" said Aqualad as I got up.

No time. Superboy, I had to get to Superboy.

Rage filled within in me as the disturbing voice within me laughed manically.

What I did was incredibly stupid and unwise but I felt so _angry._

I had charged forward with electricity sparkling from my hand and a storm of iron sand following behind me. My wings made from electricity shot out from my back, providing boost as I charged forward at the Bialyian shoulders.

I could only hear screaming and yelling. I remember bullets firing towards me but they were reduced to mere particles from my iron sand. I remember shooting out fire and creating glass and trapping some of the soldiers.

My only focus was Superboy.

If I was saner, I would've paid attention to several things. Like Kaldur'ahm yelling out to me. My body crumbling to my overuse of my powers. Inflicting damage onto myself. Blood coming from my wounds and coughing out blood. Or the fact of the telepath not too far from me.

But none of that matter to me at that time.

I had gotten to Superboy and our eyes made contact. I had him in my arms and was ready to fly us out of here and I was communicating to him through our mental connection.

He couldn't remember how to speak or anything but he knew- somehow- that I wasn't a threat to him.

Then I heard a voice in our heads: BE STILL.

Superboy and I froze and we started to black out. I could see Kaldur'ahm collapsing to the ground after a stray missile hit the nearby area. He disappeared behind the edge. I reached out a hand to him but then…there was nothing.

When I came to reality, it wasn't my reality. I was conscious but I wasn't conscious at the same time.

I was in a tent with people in white coats. There was machinery around us everywhere and I could see Superboy in front of me. He was strapped to a platform and there was a scientist with a clipboard.

A gigantic sphere was in front of me and it looked to be strapped down as well.

Within me, I knew it had a conscious.

"You cannot get into her mind?" said a voice. I looked over to the side and saw a soldier talking to a man in white. I could see his brain and he glanced at me.

"Unfortunately. Her mind is guarded, even unconscious. It was only fortunate that her mind and the Superboy's mind were connected at that moment was I able to." Said the man. He looked at me with a sneer, "No matter. Her Majesty's partners will be pleased that we have managed to retrieve not only Superboy but also her as well." He walked over to me. I was strapped to a pod with wires connected to me. I could feel the energy within me being drained when the telepath grinned before he left.

Then pain hit me. I screamed as electricity sparkled off me in a flurry.

Superboy screamed as well as did the sphere.

I had no idea how long this kept going on but there was only _PAIN._

I was screaming and crying then when the voice within me cackled.

 _ **It hurts doesn't it? Of course it does. You can only feel pain when you are alive. This is the proof you are alive….what it means to live!**_

I could feel a sickening grin pull at my lips as I turned from screaming to laughing. I could see the scientists scrambling around trying to subdue me and the sphere was rotating more and more like it was trying to break out but then-

I saw two scientists being knocked to the ground and…the pain went away. My body was numb as I broke out of my haze and me and Superboy made eye contact with each other.

I noticed objects floating in the air before I sucked in my breath and…. _screamed._

It pierce the pod and fire and electricity exploded from me; breaking me out of my pod. The sphere broke out of its own hold and broke Superboy out. He jumped and charged at the man; who I later found out to be Psimon but Superboy was knocked back.

I saw Superboy freeze as the Sphere rolled over to me. It chirped happily to me before I gave it a half smile and I used it to get to my feet.

I saw M'gann appear in front of Psimon and they floated there; having a telepathic battle.

I didn't stay long as Biaylian soldiers started to fill in the tent and aimed their guns at me. Using the same technique as before, I used my electrokinesis to control the iron in the sand and started to cut down their guns. They charged at me using their fits but Superboy jumped behind me and started to punch them down. We were back to back when we glanced at each other, "Hey Sis" smirked Superboy.

"Hey bro" I said while grinning at him.

The two of us charged as we started to take down the Biaylian soldiers and I used my electrokinesis to enhance my muscles to fight harder and paralyze them down.

Then we heard yelling and screaming when I felt the large flux of psychic energy. We all looked to see a tornado made from the psychic energy that both M'gann and Psimon were emitting as the gravity of the situation changed.

I yelped and flailed until the sphere rushed over to me and whirled to the opposite direction, keeping us floating in place. I caught my breath while I patted the sphere. "Nice Sphere, that's a good sphere" I panted.

I let out beeps in appreciation when I saw Superboy appear in the middle of the tornado. .

"M'gann!" yelled Superboy as he grabbed her hand. They stood there and the next thing we knew, Psimon was holding his head and screamed. He fell back and was taken away by the tornado as I activated my wings. They burst out with power before I took Sphere and I to the ground. I saw Superboy catch M'gann into his arms.

The tornado got larger and larger and torn the tent away while I watched calmly. Everything and everyone started flying into different directions before the dust started to settle.

Sphere chirped happily in celebration and I gave a small smile at it before looking at M'gann and Superboy.

I just floated in the air with my electricity based wings as the two were having a cute moment. I squealed inwardly when I saw M'gann and Superboy lean closer to each other to kiss each other until Sphere spun out of my hands and went over to the two.

It chirped as I chuckled quietly before flying down. I saw M'gann and Superboy look at me when I touched down to the ground and sat on the sphere, with my wing fluttering. I had my chin on my hand when Superboy looked at M'gann and then me.

"Can I keep it?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

M'gann looked at me for an answer. I sighed through my nose but I had a small smile on my face. "I have no problems with it. You can keep it but you have to take care of it too" I said, pointing a finger at Superboy.

He grinned as I chuckled while M'gann got up. "Won't Batman say no?" she asked.

I shrugged but I floated beside the Sphere as it nudged me. "He will probably would but I'll talk to him about it" I said with a half smirk.

With that, we begun to make our way back to the Bioship and to the others. Superboy and M'gann flew side by side with the clone's arm around her waist while I flew behind them with the sphere rolling behind us.

' _Hey everybody! I've got Superboy and Avery! They're back to normal and we're on our way!'_ said an excited M'gann.

"Who are you? And how did you get inside my head?" said Kaldur'ahm.

' _Hello Megan! Aqualad's memories! I knew I forgot something!'_

' _Aww man, me too! I didn't get a souvenir from the mission!'_ said Wally.

' _Don't worry, got the souvenir thing covered'_ said M'gann as I laughed out loud while Sphere jumped over the edge and chased after us.

Overall, the mission went alright but we didn't know what caused the energy signature in the end. We didn't know why the Bialyians had Sphere ( as Superboy and I named it) but I brought up the idea that maybe the energy signature was caused by Sphere.

I talked to Batman if we could keep Sphere and we went back and forth about it. In the end, we decided to keep it and learn about it since we had no idea how to deal with it properly and it definitely sentient.

After we gave our reports, I was laying in the med bay. Kaldur'ahm was up and all better after getting the proper fluids in him and Aquaman came in to talk to his protégé. We had been gone for about a day without reporting in and everyone's mentors were talking to their protégé; worried about what happened to us.

Superboy was busying playing with Sphere so I didn't have to worry about him being moody without a mentor of his own.

I was ready to pass out when I heard the door open. I cracked my sleepy eyes open to see Kaldur'ahm. He walked over to me and didn't realize I was awake. He hesitated and was ready to leave when I spoke.

"Hey" I croaked.

Kaldur'ahm jumped and I snickered when he turned around and gave me a small smile. "Hey" he said back before walking towards me.

I shimmed myself up as I looked at him, "How do you feel?" I asked.

"Better" he said before he sat in the chair next to my bed.

"Good. Don't like seeing a fish out of water" I commented as I closed my eyes. My body ached and I was told to be benched out for a while in order for my body to heal. "What are you doing out here? I thought you were going back to Atlantis for a while"

Kaldur'ahm rubbed the back of his neck, "Yes, my king believed would be best for a few days. I heard the rest of the protégés will also take a few days of rest."

I hummed as Kaldur looked at me, "So? What are you still doing here?" I asked with a small smirk and a raised eyebrow.

He blushed and he rubbed the back of his neck again. He started to panic a little and instinctively I grabbed his hand. I felt him stiffen but as usual, he relaxed and he held my hand. Nothing was said between us and we just relaxed this was normal. I smiled before I heard Kaldur'ahm speak.

"Avery?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to…hang out with each other soon?" he asked carefully.

I widened my eyes and gave him my full attention. "What?" I asked.

He closed his mouth and struggled to find his words before I stared at him. I spoke first, pitying him for this situation. "Like just hang out? Just the two of us?" I asked, clarifying his invitation.

Kaldur'ahm nodded and I closed my mouth with an "Oh, okay". I was silent for a few seconds that felt like longer than it was before speaking. "Uh sure! I don't mind, do you have anything in mind or….?" I asked, hesitantly.

Kaldur'ahm cleared his throat and regain his composure, "I was thinking just walking around and exploring Happy Harbor. I am not…used to things on the surface and my time with Robin and Wally did not allow me to have much of an experience" he said.

Thinking Kaldur'ahm was asking me to show him around as a learning experience made much more sense. I remembered Richard telling me about the time he and Wally took Kaldur'ahm around the surface world but it was cut short due to the League of Shadows. Nodding, I smiled at him in excitement. "Sure, again I don't mind" I said, "It's a date then"

Kaldur'ahm smiled at me and if it hadn't been for Aquaman, Batman, and Black Canary appearing at the door of the med bay, I would've realized what I had just said.

"Kaldur'ahm, are you ready to go?" asked Aquaman.

Kaldur'ahm turned towards his king and nodded, "Yes, my king" he replied. Turning to me, Kaldur'ahm spoke. "Until then, Avery"

I nodded and gave him a short wave, "See you later, Kaldur'ahm".

Nodding, Kaldur'ahm followed his king and Aquaman gave me a nod and a smile before the two Atlanteans left. Batman and Black Canary walked over to me as I re-adjusted my sitting position.

"How do you feel?" asked Dinah before sitting next to me.

I stretched but stopped when I felt a small twinge of pain. "Uh…better" I said with a nervous laughter.

"You almost had a concussion. Luckily your head appears to be fine but you lost a lot of blood and considering your body is still healing-" said Batman while narrowing his eyes at me.

I sucked in a breath and pouted, "Hey, it's not like I wanted to get more injured than I already am. I'll be lucky if I just get out with a couple of bruises!" I argued before sighing, "I'm being benched again, am I?"

"Yes" replied Batman firmly, "And since you've told me about your current state of your body, we have scheduled you a doctor's appointment"

I groaned and face-palmed myself. "Great. Just great. I hate the doctors you know? I hate hospitals even more. I already had enough of them when I was a kid" I whined.

Dinah gave me a reassuring smile, "If it makes you feel any better, a few others and I will be there to support you"

I bit my lip and remembered something. Instantly I felt irritated and started to rub and scratch my arm nervously. Batman saw this and spoke, "Avery"

I stopped and I looked at him, "What's wrong, honey?" asked Dinah, worriedly.

I looked at both Batman and Dinah worriedly before sighing. Holding my hands out and cupping it, I summoned my electricity.

My, what was once, blue and purple electricity, was now tinged with red. I could still see purple and blue but there was an unmistakable colour of red now. Lowering the brightness enough for Batman and Black Canary, I looked at them.

Canary had her mouth open slightly and turned to Batman, who was studied my electricity. Closing my hands and snuffing my electricity out, I bit my lips again. "My…electricity. It's red again. What do I do now?" I asked worriedly.

Batman stared at me without saying anything and he left without a word. No doubt finding a solution right now. I sighed and hugged myself, aware of Dinah trying to comfort me but only negative emotions started to stir within me.


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice_!

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

* * *

"All your vitals seem to be in working conditions" said one of the many doctors that worked alongside the Justice League.

She smiled at me in order to give me relief and I smiled back in curtesy but not with emotion. Black Canary stood right beside me to offer me support while I sat on the hospital bed.

As Batman had said, he had arranged an appointment for me to be examined for a bi-monthly checkup. The room I was checked in to rest at was the same when I last left it.

I had thought about how exaggerated this was but considering the last few months had been and my increasing record of problems and injuries, it should've been predicted.

I knew Batman was listening in from somewhere, ready to appear if necessary but there was no need right now.

I was poked and checked all over for physical development before checking more internally. They were going to take some of my blood to run some tests to be more thorough with their examination and check my organs. I didn't like needles and felt iffy on the samples.

"Considering your medical records…your body is relatively healthy. There are no diseases or abnormalities that we can detect based on our observations until we get the tests back" said the doctor as she looked through the current reports.

Dinah gave me a smile but I didn't smile back. This caused her to furrow her eyebrows before I looked at the doctor, "What about mentally?" I asked flatly.

The doctor flinched and seemed a bit panicked before she cleared her throat to speak, "Although your brain is…different from the average, there doesn't appear to be any problems. All of your levels appear the same when we last checked and you are stable. The only things we did find were the stress on your brain when you over-used your powers, momentarily altering your levels but they are not a threat"

I nodded and she spoke to the nurse while also talking to Dinah. It was curtesy explanation and I have heard it several times before. So I just tuned it out.

I thinned my lips and looked outside the window of my room where my thoughts started to wander. I clearly remembered the disturbing voice in my head when the team and I suffered temporary amnesia in Biayla. I thought I had gone insane again but as soon my memories had returned and everything was back to normal, it didn't speak again in my mind. I only remembered it from my dreams but they were faint.

"Excuse me miss," I turned to the voice and saw a nurse who gave me a smile, "can you please take off your robe so we can take samples of your blood and do the rest of the tests?"

Nodding with a soft "okay", I grabbed the edge of my sleeping kimono to uncover my thin and "frail" body with only a tank top covering my body. I kicked at the blankets to allow the nurse check my leg muscles but I heard a gasp and an "Oh my god"

Immediately reacting, I saw the nurse stared either at the faded scars, my thin body, or my Lichtenberg Figures; my lightning scars that branched out from my back to my arms and gradually faded to my hands. Instead of being shocked, I just thought back to the time at the beach. No one reacted to my scars. Either they didn't notice or I hadn't use an influx of power so they weren't noticeable.

I looked into the nurse's eyes and saw where she was looking at. Her eyes were staring at where my heart was and where there was once a wound that turned into a scar.

My green eyes looked into the nurse's eyes and I gave a smile but it may have come out wrong because the nurse paled.

The doctor widened her eyes and immediately turned to the nurse to yell, "Cathy that is unacceptable behaviour towards a patient!"

The nurse stiffened and stuttered an apology. I held up my hands to stop her from stuttering and the doctor sent out the nurse in the room and asked for another one.

Dinah looked at me with a concerned look but I sighed. This was not something new but it didn't mean I was used to it yet.

The doctor looked at me and Dinah with an apologetic look.

The rest was a blur. A new nurse had come in and tried not to stare at my body marks while they took my blood. They helped the doctor take some more samples and helped write down notes on any observations the doctor made.

Dinah stood there for the entire time in support and by then we were over, I was mentally and physically exhausted.

"We will run the tests as soon as possible but until then we will need to keep Avery here for a few days at the hospital to keep a close eye on her" said the doctor.

Dinah nodded, "Thank you" she said before the doctor nodded and left.

When the door closed and a few seconds had passed, I let out a groan and a sigh.

Dinah sat on the edge of the bed and placed her hand on my smaller one. "It looks like there is nothing wrong with you, Avery" she said, reassuringly.

I looked at her and leaned against the pillows. "Not anything new they could find" I told her before giving a short hallowed laugh and covering my eyes with my hands, "I've always been in and out of the hospital for one reason or another. Whether it was because how fragile my body is, my powers, or whatever! Nothing ever surprises me anymore."

Dinah didn't say anything but I could feel what she was feeling. There was sadness, regret, surprise, and in the midst of emotions: pity.

I closed my eyes and let my hands rest to my sides. I was probably in that position for a while because I heard Dinah get up from her chair and walk quietly out of the room. I could heard soft murmuring outside of my door and I strained my ear to hear but nothing was clear.

I heard the door open and close softly and peeked an eye open before closing it.

"I know you're not asleep Avery" said Superman/Clark.

I huffed and opened my eyes fully while sitting up in the bed. I folded my hands together and I looked into the Man of Steel's eyes.

"I didn't expect you to visit me" I declared honestly and flatly.

Clark narrowed his eyes at me by a small fraction but it quickly disappeared. "Br-" he said before catching himself, "Batman told me about your latest…condition and I wanted to see how you were doing" he said before standing next to my bed.

I stared at him for a moment and he sighed, "What is it?"

I folded my arms and tilted my head, scoffing slightly. "You decided to visit me out of your recently busy schedule, my how lucky I am."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he said with slight irritation.

"We both know what that is, Clark." I pointed a finger at him with my mouth turning into a growl, "You've been awfully busy these days ever since Superboy has appeared and haven't contact with any of us like you usually do. You've been going around Metropolis more often and doing more League missions too. Then all of a sudden," I clapped my hands together and spread them open, "You decided to visit sick old me even though this hasn't been the first time I've been in the hospital nor the fact my condition isn't the worst that we both know."

We stared at each other down and Clark sighed, "If this is about Superboy-"

"Damn right it is" I hissed.

"He isn't my son" snapped Clark.

I threw my hands in the air, "I never said he _is_ your son. He has _your_ DNA. Kryptonian DNA. I don't' care if the others think Superboy is biologically is your son or not, maybe he is? Maybe he isn't. That isn't the problem here."

Clark stared at me as my hands flew when I continued to talk, "Haven't you figured it out yet? Kal, he has Kryptonian DNA that was taken from _you_. Someone has managed to get a sample of your DNA and created Superboy."

"I know he could be a possible threat-" said Clark but I cut him off.

" _Could._ He could be a threat but he isn't because you know why? It's because the team, Batman, Black Canary, Red Tornado, and I have doing what we can to train him and take care of him as a living being." I ran a hand through my hair in frustration.

"There are people out there who have resources who somehow managed to get your DNA to create a clone of you, Kal. Now he is out there and the people who were behind his birth, are out there trying to get him back. Moreover, he has Kryptonian DNA and he is basically a loose cannon that is still learning how to control the abilities that you have but needs someone to help to harness those abilities."

"Batman has already has that covered-"

"BATMAN ISN'T YOU!" I yelled. The next thing I knew my hand was gripping the front of his shirt. The lights were flickering with my power starting to leak from my control, "You don't have to think he is your son. He could be your cousin or whatever! But you are his predecessor and the only other god damn Kryptonian that _he_ and _we_ know of.

He has powers that will be beyond our control and when the time comes when we no longer can't help him, you are next or someone else decides to step in and all hell breaks loose."

Letting the front of his shirt go, I stared him down. "Shouldn't you be happy, Kal? You are no longer the only surviving Kryptonian from your race and finally have a brother in arms. Superboy may be created from your DNA but he is a Kryptonian. A kryptonian who was brought in our world without anyone to help him every step of the way. You were fortunate to be loved and cared for by your parents but Superboy?" I gave a dry shaky laugh.

"Superboy is alone. He doesn't have a mother. He doesn't have anything siblings and I'm not sure if we can fill in those shoes. And the only parent? The only one who has gone through whatever life has thrown at them? Is you, Kal-El. And those are the facts that you need to remember."

Clark stared at me and I did the same. We stared each other down and I was huffing. The heart monitor was going rapidly and I could hear footsteps rushing over. The lights had officially gone nuts and I took in a deep breath before slowly releasing it through my mouth.

Trying to relax, I rubbed my temples and looked at Clark. "Deny it all you want but Superboy is here to stay and by damn it, if you're not going to be responsible, I have nothing anymore to say to you. If your visit here is done, you can get out my room and go back to whatever you were doing."

I sat back down onto my bed and refused to speak anymore of the matter. I rose an eyebrow at him and he opened his mouth to speak but he shut it and left the room.

He shut the door a little bit too hard and I could feel the slightly tremor going through the entire floor. I let out a frustrated sigh and leaned against the board and stared at the doctors and nurses that opened the door.

I gave them a smile and after reassuring them I was fine before they left. I was alone and I placed my hands over my face and gave a groan.

"That could've gone a lot better"

"What?"

I peeked through the crack of my fingers and Superboy looked at me oddly. I removed my hands and gave a chuckle, "Nothing~ Just me and my self-wallowing."

Superboy rose an eyebrow at me, "That doesn't sound normal."

I smirked and tapped his nose, "Welcome to my world" I said before walking over to a basket of fruit. I grabbed an apple and I spun around so fast to pitch the apple at Superboy.

As expected, Superboy caught the apple but its form didn't hold before it was squished in his hands.

I just grinned when there was now apple juice covering Superboy's hand with bits of the flesh.

Superboy narrowed his eyes at me before I picked up another apple. "What was that for?" he growled.

I tossed the apple up and down, noticing Superboy watching it. I skipped over to the chair that M'gann and the others had kindly set up in the training room. Sitting on the chair reverse style, I placed my arm on the top edge of the chair. The apple still bouncing in my hand.

"I wanted to see how much strength you use in certain scenarios" I said. I stopped throwing the apple and turned into my hand. "So the apple I just threw you, imagine it as a fist and you just broke the bones in his hand into multiple pieces and fragments with blood on your hands."

Superboy widened his eyes and looked at his hand and a grim face appeared. "Right now, we need to control the amount of strength you use" I said.

"What's the matter with my current strength?" he questioned curiously.

"There's nothing _wrong_ with your strength. I just want to see how well you can control it before we do anything else. We've been fortunate in missions that require brute strength and how much strength you use has no effect. However, there will be times where you need to be _delicate_ and careful. Some finesse if you will."

"I can be careful" said Superboy.

I smiled and got up from my chair before walking over. "I know you can. I just don't want you to be hold accountable if something does go wrong" I said.

Superboy looked at me before handing him the apple. He held it in his other hand while I cleaned his juiced hand with a handkerchief. "Well, it looks like you can control your strength to some degree but the work put it in will take time. Now onto the rest of the training!"

Throughout the entire day, I worked alongside Superboy. I had Superboy throw an apple in his hand up and down to see how well he could control his strength. Judging by the number of squished and bruise apples, I could say it was okay. He was learning and that's all that mattered.

I knew he wouldn't crush someone's hand if he held it but if Superboy wasn't paying attention, he could fairly easily break them.

Superboy looked at the increasing pile of the ruined apples and feared that he would hold against grudges against one of my favourite fruits.

"Well, looks like we have enough to make apple pie" I commented before pushing the ruined fruit to the side.

"Apple pie?" said Superboy in wonder.

I smiled at him and remembered Clark love for pies. I wonder if Superboy would be the same.

"Yup," I said before picking up a lemon. Curtesy of Richard.

There was still a lot of fruit in the fruit basket that I was given during my stay at the hospital and figured I would leave the rest in the Cave. Pretty sure everyone would help themselves. "I may not love sweets but I know how to make them. M'gann hasn't made you any pies for you, has she?"

Superboy shook his head, "No. She's been making a lot of cookies though."

I hummed and nodded, "Starting from the basics is a good thing" I said before biting into the lemon. Chewing it, I ignored the bizarre look on his face and smirked. "Okay, let's do something more interesting, shall we?" I grinned at Superboy.

The Kryptonian gave me a confused look but watched me walk over to a rectangular box that was the size of a coffin. I lifted it up so it was standing upright and slapped my hand on the side. "Time for some sparring" I said.

Superboy stared at me even more confused. There was a ZIP! And then I saw Wally eating one of the fruits from the basket and grinned at me. "Hey Superboy, Avery, what's… with the coffin?" he asked.

Robin grinned when he saw the coffin next to me when he walked in. "Did you finally get it fixed?" he asked.

"What?" asked Wally.

I tilted my head and leaned my elbow against the coffin. "It wasn't broken to begin with…just a little bit of fine-tuning here and there."

M'gann, Artemis and Kaldur'ahm walked in and were surprised to see everyone else was here. "Hello everyone, what is everyone doing here?" asked Kaldur'ahm.

"Me and Superboy are going to spar a bit" I announced before dragging the coffin to the platform.

"But aren't you still recovering?" asked M'gann.

"And what's with coffin for?" inquired Artemis.

I was starting to get tired of everyone asking about the coffin but I just grinned. "You'll see. You ready Superboy?" I asked him.

Superboy shrugged, "I guess" he said before getting onto the platform.

I turned to the others who gathered around to watch, "Technically, I am still recovering but Batman said I couldn't directly fight" I said.

Robin grinned and I pulled up my flowy sleeves to reveal wires around my arms. I motioned towards Superboy with my palm and grinned. "Come at me bro" I said.

Superboy grinned before he charged at me. When Superboy was close, I grinned and opened the casket.

A form flew out of the casket and slammed into Superboy, stopping his attack. I smiled as I felt the wires tighten around my fingertips, locking themselves into place.

Robin just grinned while everyone else widened their eyes and gaped at the form in front of me. Superboy looked at us in surprise while I grinned. "Everyone, meet Mari-antoinette!"

Mari-antoinette was basically a human sized female puppet. "She" wore a short length dress with knee high boots. Although, Mari-antoinette had no facial features per say, she did have "Eyes" and this time, she wore a wig that I had styled into pig-tails.

"What the heck is that?" yelled Artemis and Wally. Robin cackled while M'gann just stared in wonder while Kaldur'ahm just stared at me. He rose an eyebrow and I could hear his thoughts go along the lines of "Okay, what is this? And why do you even have it?"

I positioned my legs and grinned in amusement. "Alright, let's dance Mari!" I said excitedly.

Mari nodded and Superboy charged. I moved my arm and pulled Mari-antoinette back before she moved to throw a fist at Superboy.

Her fist would've made contact with his face but Superboy dodged in time to be hit in the chest. Still, it was a good shot and Mari kneed Superboy in the gut.

I could feel the power in the kick and my fingers twitched. Superboy grabbed Mari's arm and I lifted my index finger. Mari-antoinette lunged forward and grabbed onto Superboy's neck. We all watched as Superboy was lifted over Mari's head and I shot out my hand.

Mari-antoinette threw Superboy over backwards, hitting the ground.

Superboy growled and got up. I moved Mari-antoinette as I pulled her back with my wires. We moved around each other for a while trying to figure out a way to land a successful hit. We both moved at the same time and we went at each other. I just stood behind Mari the entire time and moved my arms and hands, accordingly.

After reaching into a stale mate, did we end the match.

"I guess that's it for today" I said before lowering my arms. Mari-antoinette lowered her arms too and went into a neutral mode.

"Wait, that's it?" whined Wally.

Artemis slapped him over his head and I just placed my hand on my hip, "Well, there's only so much I can do without being physically direct. Besides, this was supposed to be a simple spar."

We all moved to the kitchen and I began to make pie with the apples that Superboy crushed and M'gann watched while I made it. The others were observing Mari-antoinette as she moved and helped me.

"So…" said Artemis as I rolled the dough, "What is…Mari-antoinette?"

"She's a puppet" I said simply before grabbing the pie dish. "Well, I say she is a puppet but she is also part android."

"What? You have an android?" exclaimed Wally in surprise.

I looked at him, "Well, I made her… for a specific reason but after meeting Red Tornado and knowing more those in the League, it turns out Mari-antoinette is pretty good in a fight. Right, Mari?" I sang to her.

Mari nodded and tilted her head and I knew she was happy.

I saw Kaldur'ahm studying me like he wanted to say something but he didn't know if he should. I carried on making the apple pie before I heard him speak, "Why did you come up with the name Mari-antoinette?"

Robin grinned while I just burst out laughing. My stomach started to hurt because of it and Mari had the tips of her fingers to her "mouth" and her body shook.

"Wait what?" asked Wally before I wiped my eyes.

"I wanted to give Mari a name so I named her 'Mary' but she is a marionette because I can use my electrokinesis to manipulate the metal wires that originally moved her through electrical conductors and combined the two names together to make Mari-atoinette like Marie Antoinette, the queen of France!" I explained while giggling.

The others just stared at me that I named my puppet for a pun and Robin just started cackling at their faces. I could tell that they were slightly irked that I had used a pun to name my puppet. Mari-antoinette, who had a bit more restrain, helped take the made pie into the oven to finish baking.

Which was probably a good thinking because the laughing made my hands shake like crazy.

After putting the pie in the oven, I went to change into a black and red stripped sleeved shirt over my black turtle neck with dark purple leggings. Over them were a pair of black short overalls with a pinkish-red zipper hoodie jacket that went to my thighs. The sleeves were long and had a flow to them. Paired with a cute warm hat with black converse shoes.

I walked back into the kitchen and saw Mari-antoinette carefully cutting the pie equally while stopping Wally from devouring the baked goods. Giving Superboy the first piece, as a gesture perhaps, I grinned at the sparkle in his eyes when he took a bite. His eyes brightened even more when provided a scoop of ice cream.

With Wally being the last one to be given the slice of pie, there was an odd yet comfortable silence.

"The pie was delicious" said Kaldur'ahm as we explore through the streets of Happy Harbour. He wore the same ever civilian clothing and I thought if we should go around the mall to buy some new clothes.

"Thanks" I replied back after we passed by the local high school. It was soon going to be time for the new school year and I wanted to check out the school that Superboy and M'gann were going to attend.

"Do you think M'gann and Superboy will be alright?" I asked Kaldur'ahm before putting the car in reverse to back out of the school parking lot. Surprisingly, the Cave not only had motorcycles but we also had cars. Well, we only had two.

One was a Van that was met to hold for a larger amount of people (clearly meant for times when the entire team into town). The other was a small average car, which was the one I was currently driving with Kaldur sitting in the passenger seat.

"I believe they will manage" said Kaldur'ahm with a hopeful tone.

I nodded before I started to navigate the streets of Happy Harbour and realized…this "town" was a lot larger than I had expected.

We passed by the library, the mall, a bowling alley (yay!), and a few other places. We had pulled into the street and grabbed a table at a food joint with the ocean as our landscape.

We both looked at the menu and explained what each of the foods were. We ended up ordering a large number of things and didn't worry about bringing any leftovers (since we knew that if we placed any leftover food in the fridge, someone would eat it pretty quickly).

"So this is a taco" mused Kaldur while he expected the food.

I picked up a bite of my food with my fork and I gave a weary smile. "I can't believe you ordered a fish taco of all things" I said.

Kaldur'ahm looked at me confused, "Do you dislike tacos?"

"I don't mind eating taco but…you're an Atlantean with gills and everywhere and you're…eating fish" I whispered the last part to him.

Kaldur'ahm stared at me before realization dawned on his face. His mouth shaped into an O and chuckled. "Avery. In Atlantis, we eat a large array of sea life. Think of it as the equivalent of humans eating land animals. Other animals eat other animals to live and in the sea, it is no different."

"So I won't have to be awkward around you when I have sushi or anything?" I asked when Kaldur'ahm's fish and chips was placed on our table. That had answered my question.

Kaldur'ahm chuckled and shook his head before taking a bite of his fish taco.

Slowly getting over the fact that Kaldur was eating fish, I took a bite of my own food. Other than the fact of watching Kaldur being cannibalistic, it was interesting to watch him try out different foods.

I found out he liked eating foods with a lot of spices. He told me that because in Atlantis, their cooking was different since they couldn't use fire and often the flavours were 'bland' compared to surface food.

I did order a salad for us to cleanse our palate and even that, Kaldur'ahm commented on the infused water.

He looked at my glass of water with lemon slices and at the cucumber slices. The food joint we were in was pretty particular with soft music playing in the back along with a few activities if you were with a large group.

When we were given glasses of water, they asked us if we wanted anything to add into our water. I ordered some lemon slices and cucumber slices after we had ordered and thought those two food choices would help cleanse our palates.

"Adding certain fruits and vegetables to your water is good for you like adding lemons or fresh cucumber slices. They make the water taste great, making people drink more water and there's a variety of combinations" I said before dumping two slices of cucumber into Kaldur'ahm's drink. I had lemon in mines and watched Kaldur'ahm take a careful sip.

He smiled at the drink then at me. "It does taste nice" he commented.

I chuckled before taking a sip of my lemon water.

I found out Kaldur'ahm didn't like foods that were especially crunchy since they stuck to his teeth and too much deep fried food. Other than that, it was a success.

We had a bit of leftovers but was less than I had anticipated. After putting the leftovers in the back of the car, Kaldur'ahm and I stopped by the beach.

We walked along the sand and Kaldur'ahm had let his feet free of the sandals, sighing in relief. There was no one around and he let his gills free from their confinement.

"So how was it?" I asked, skipping on the sand.

"It was better than I had expected. Although the Cave has a library, I probably will visit the Library centre here for more diverse books."

I chuckled shortly at the memory where Kaldur'ahm seemed overwhelmed the number of books the library had with its many genres and we had stopped by the bookstore.

"You need to sign up for a card at the library if you want to borrow them" I said to him before I knelt down on the sand to look at a shell.

"Perhaps, you can help me when I do" he said.

I smiled, "Sure, I don't mind."

We sat on the sand and watched the waves crash onto each other. The seagulls cried out as they flew in the air and I re-adjusted my hat so it wouldn't fly away.

"Avery?"

"Yes?"

"When you said you made Mari-Antoinette for a reason…what was it?"

I didn't say anything and just smiled sadly at the ocean.

"I take it wasn't just for our line of work" Kaldur'ahm said.

I just continued to smile with my fingernails digging into my arm. "No, no it wasn't." I looked at him and my green eyes started into his eyes. "My body has always been weak. I have been to the hospital many times and although my condition has improved then I was younger, there was a possibility I would never leave."

Kaldur'ahm stared at me and I looked into my hand, "I was bed-ridden for my most of my life when I wasn't attending school. I had no friends except for my best friend Alex but only because his mother was my doctor. Being the youngest in the family, I was sheltered by my family. As I grew older, my body was stable enough to go out in the world but because I was bed-ridden when I was younger, it was difficult to get along with others. So I focused all of my energy into activities. Training in martial arts to strengthen my body and protect myself from bullies who targeted me. Art to express myself when words could not, writing and reading so I could… and learning about my powers so I could control them."

Kaldur'ahm looked at me when I started to raise some of the iron in the sand with my ability. "My uncle…on my mother's side of the family. He… was incredibly smart and had resources. He taught me things to catch up with the others and further ahead so I wouldn't have to. When it became apparent that I was lonely, he gave me a puppet. However, when he learned about my abilities, he re-designed Mari into a part android so I could use her eyes to see."

"To see?" asked Kaldur'ahm confused.

I gave him a weary smile, "For the first six years of my life, Kaldur, I was blind"

Kaldur'ahm widened his eyes and I chuckled darkly. "No one was sure how I regained my sight. That's one of the reasons why my senses are more acute than the average. I had to rely on my others senses to 'see'. Anyways, there was always a possibility that I may become blind again so my uncle helped design Mari-Antoinette to become my servant and body.

If the time came where I no longer can walk among others, Mari-Antoinette would be used."

"So Mari-Antoinette…was supposed to be your second body" Kaldur'ahm said flatly.

I nodded and swirled my finger in the sand. "We took necessary plans and risk because my condition is a wavering one. Sufficient to say, I am old enough to be sure the immediate danger is no longer happening but…"

"There is still a chance."

I nodded. "It's funny now that I think about it. After discovering CADMUS, how far-fetched would it have been if they could create a real second body for me back then?" I mused.

Kaldur'ahm stared at me before looking at the setting sun. "Is that why your powers…?"

"Probably. No one knows about my conditions other than Batman and a few others in the League." I put my arms behind my back and leaned against them before staring into the never ending sky.

"That does explain things" said Kaldur'ahm. "Do the others-"

"No. And I would very much like it to stay that way" I said seriously. I turned my head to him and stared at him blankly. "No one can never know this. Not Robin. Not Wally. Not the others."

"Does Roy know about your condition?"

"No and he shouldn't need to. He has his own problems to figure out and my own problems shouldn't affect him anyway"

"No one else knows then."

"Nope~" I said, popping my lips together.

"Why me then?" asked Kaldur'ahm.

"Because," I said while standing up, "I trust you Kaldur'ahm. You are our leader and my friend. I believe you deserve to know."

Kaldur got up and stared at me in the face. "The others?"

I tilted my head to the side and gave a dry smile.

"Robin is too young to know this yet and he has his own problems to deal with his duty as Batman's partner. Wally may be reliable but he talks too much and as a speedster, he wouldn't understand. Science has tried to save me but it has been predicted I will die by my own body one day while Magic has managed to preserve my life.

M'gann and Superboy are not familiar to things how work on this world and they each have something they need to keep in terms with. Artemis…she has a burden on her shoulder and my own shouldn't be there. And we all know Roy isn't thinking straight these days."

"And I am?" questioned Kaldur'ahm.

I gave a laugh and threw my head back and Kaldur'ahm stared at me wide-eyed. I looked at him, "You have your own problems and I were have preferred _not_ to tell you… but the fact you are our leader, I have no choice. Hiding my condition from the others is one thing but if I fall, at least you would know."

When we drove back to the cave, Kaldur'ahm and I didn't speak. He had given me his word that he would never tell anyone on the Team (and anyone outside) about my condition. The Team asked how the trip was and I just placed the boxes of pizza that we stopped by to get with the leftover on top, making everyone quickly grab a slice before Wally could.

Wally went for the leftovers and quickly devoured it; allowing everyone a moment to grab a couple of slices.

Mari-Antoinette walked over to me while I grabbed the drinks from the fridge.

" _How was your trip ma'am?"_ asked Mari-Antoinette.

"It was fine"

" _Did you tell him?"_

I looked at her then at Kaldur'ahm who was helping himself to a slice of Hawaiian pizza. "Not everything, Mari. Not everything. Not yet, not now."

Mari-Antoinette merely bowed and I grinned when Artemis yelled at Wally for stealing her pizza. We all laughed and I did the same, playing along with this act.

There was no need them to know about everything about me. Not yet. Not now.

" ** _But,"_** the voice within me said **_",when then?"_**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own YJ

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

* * *

Today was September 7th, the beginning of a new school year for those as little as grade 1 to those in grade 12, where they will spend many months having an education in order for a better life.

Well, not me at least.

It was an early morning at the mountain and today was also the day where M'gann and Superboy would be heading to their first time at school on Earth.

Though, I do wonder how Superboy would be going to school without a civilian identity.

M'gann was currently in the kitchen making both her and Superboy's lunches as she was humming to a tune. As always, the tune seemed familiar but what? I couldn't figure out where it even came from!

Anyways, I checked on M'gann and everything seemed to be going alright. Convinced that she wouldn't start a fire in the kitchen, I made my way to the center of the Cave where Kaldur'ahm was with Red Tornado and J'onn; aka Martian Manhunter.

"So J'onn, are you ready to see your niece enter her first year of high school?" I asked the Martian.

He turned to me and gave a small smile. "Yes but I do admit I feel what many adults feel when they realize their children have grown up"

I had a hand in my hoodie pocket and gave a small smile back. "Ah that-" I said before taking out a camera, "Don't worry, I've got something so we can remember this day" I grinned at the older Martian.

"A photo" commented Kaldur'ahm with a small when he realized what I was planning.

I nodded with a grin as M'gann flew out of the kitchen with the lunch bags in her hand. "I'm ready!" she said excitedly.

"Now the question is, is Superboy ready?" I wondered out loud before we followed the excited young Martian to the "garage" where Superboy was with Sphere.

"Are you ready for school? I made our lunches!" asked M'gann as she flew towards Superboy as I walked next to Kaldur'ahm.

"The first day of the scholastic season carries great cultural resonance. We want to wish you both well" said J'onn as we walked closer to the center.

"I guess it's not a Kryptonian thing" said Superboy as he was wiping his hands clean of oil.

"No, but Superman went to school when he was your age" I pointed out. Superboy looked at me and was about to open his mouth but Kaldur'ahm beat him to it.

"You may wish to…change before you depart" said the Atlantean while he gestured to their clothes.

"Ah! I spent hours choosing this outfit, what do you think?" said M'gann as she was now dressed in a white shirt with a slightly toned down pink cardigan and a skirt that went to below her knees. "Can M'gann Morz pass as an Earth girl now?" she asked us.

"Uhh…" was my only response as I had my eyebrow raised. She was still…green which would've been a big giveaway but I knew M'gann was smart enough to know the "average" skin colour was on Earth.

"Well-" said Kaldur'ahm as he too seemed hesitant before M'gann smiled.

"Just kidding! Meet Megan Morse!" said M'gann as her skin turned to a Caucasian skin tone and did a curtsy. She then turned to Superboy as she walked closer to him. "What's your Earth Name?" she asked.

"I chose the name John Jones for myself and suggested John Smith for Red Tornado. You could be a John too" suggested J'onn.

Immediately, Superboy folded his arms across his chest. "Pass" he said.

M'gann placed her hands on Superboy's arms and I tilted my head at that gesture. "Conner has…always been my favorite name"

Superboy shrugged as Kaldur'ahm held his chin and thought about it. "A last name will also be required" he brought up.

"Perhaps…Kent?" offered J'onn.

I immediately snapped my head at J'onn with wide eyes. He looked at me with a glint in his eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him with a large grin. I knew what J'onn was getting at it.

"Oh in memory of Doctor Fate, the late Kent Nelson" said M'gann.

I spluttered and started laughing while the others looked at me oddly as J'onn reverted to his original form. "Uh…of course"

"Oh okay, sure. Guess it would be an honour…or something" said Superboy as I stood straighter.

"Well Conner Kent, time to change your shirt" said M'gann. In response, Superboy placed his hand on his shirt and looked down on it.

"You don't want to reveal your identity" convinced M'gann. The next thing we knew, Superboy took off his shirt and flipped it inside out like he had done when I told him to change his shirt at the time at Metropolis.

I could imagine the blush that was on M'gann's face as Superboy sighed. "Will this work?"

"Works for me" sighed M'gann dreamily.

I tried not to fall to the floor laughing when Superboy placed his shirt on. "Wait, shouldn't I be Conner Nelson?"

"Conner Kent sounds better" I said before holding up the camera. "Now, time to commemorate your first day of high school!" I cheered happily. Superboy and M'gann got close together as I held the camera.

"Say cheese!" I said before snapping the picture.

After taking several shots, the two were ready to go to school. Just before they were about to leave, 'Conner' turned to me. "Wait, shouldn't you be going to school?" he questioned.

I stared at him and M'gann with a large grin on my face. "I will but that's like tomorrow for me. University starts differently than most and the courses I picked out don't start till tomorrow" I replied with a shrug.

Everyone looked at me in surprise except for J'onn and Red Tornado.

"Wait, Avery- you're attending university?" gasped M'gann.

I blinked wide eyed at them in surprise, "Wait, you guys didn't know? I graduated high school before this team was founded and I'm 18."

"Wait, you're 18? I thought you were seventeen" questioned Conner.

"I _was_ 17\. My birthday is August 24 and today is September 7" I told them.

M'gann and Superboy looked at me in shock and I turned to Kaldur'ahm as he too wore a face of shock. "Wait, you too, Kaldur'ahm!?" I said in surprise.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" said M'gann worriedly, "We could've celebrated your birthday!"

I had my hands in my pocket when I shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. Which wasn't really. "It's fine. I've spent the majority of my birthdays with my family."

"O-Oh-" said M'gann as I patted M'gann's shoulder and pushed her with Conner. "Now, now, it's not that big of a deal. Besides, it's already passed. Unless any of you can time travel, it's time for school!" I chirped before shooing them out.

I waved the two goodbye as they went off to Happy Harbor School.

"They grow up so fast" commented J'onn while Sphere made its way next to me.

I patted it and leaned myself against it with a grin on my face. "Just so we are clear, Superboy has nooo idea about him inheriting the surname Kent, does he?"

I officially lost it when J'onn gave me a smirk.

After J'onn left and Red Tornado went where he always went, Kaldur'ahm followed me when I went to the kitchen. I got here early to see M'gann and Superboy- I mean Conner off to school so I didn't have time to eat my usual amount of breakfast.

As I quickly made some pancakes and other food, Kaldur'ahm spoke.

"I didn't know you were 18" he comment in surprise.

I hummed in response. I flipped the pancake and placed it with the others before getting some tea ready. "I get that a lot" I said as I held up a plate, "Want some?"

Kaldur'ahm nodded, "If it isn't too much trouble" he said before giving a hand to the food. We stood side by side making breakfast and when that was all done, we both made pancakes, bacon, breakfast sausages, and some eggs.

We sat side by side as we dug into our food. There was a comfortable silence between the two of us and after I had devoured my pancakes and took a sip of tea.

"Even if you guys wanted to celebrate my birthday, I wouldn't be able to come" I said while holding my cup near my lips.

Kaldur'ahm took a sip of orange juice and looked at me, "What do you mean?"

I munched on my eggs before I spoke, "On my birthday, I spent some time with my uncle in Metropolis and I spent it mostly with my family. Most of my friends were off on some last minute summer vacation so yeah."

"Your uncle?" Kaldur'ahm said before we finished off our breakfast. "I did not know."

I felt dread in my stomach at how sensitive the topic was but I didn't reveal too much. "I haven't mentioned my family a lot. I have a lot of uncles and aunt in different areas. It's just that my one uncle in Metropolis was the nearest and he even bothered to make time for me in his busy schedule."

I smiled at the memory as Kaldur'ahm saw it. He took a sip of his orange juice, "I can tell you care for him a lot" he pointed out.

I stiffened but played it off, "I care about him because well he's family after all. Not sure if I would take a bullet for him though."

"Why is that?" asked Kaldur'ahm who seemed alarmed.

 _ **Be careful there, darling~ If you say too much, they'll know!**_ Cackled the disturbing voice within me. _**If you do, who knows what will happen!**_

Sighing a bit, "Let's just say he's a bit questionable" I said with a smile. Kaldur'ahm stared at me for a moment but thank goddess, he didn't push the subject even further.

After cleaning up and washing the dishes, Kaldur'ahm and I went our different ways in the entire mountain. I needed to go to my room to grab something and this was my excuse to get away from the current situation.

When I was in my room, I gave a sigh of relief before taking out my phone. Scrolling through it, I searched through my contact list. I found the name **"ALEX"** and clicked on it, revealing the photo of the person.

He had a pale and thin complexion with long black hair that went to his shoulders. His eyes were a brilliant violet eyes that stood out among his contrasting black hair and white skin. His smile was small and almost non-existent to everyone else. He wore his signature purple hoodie.

Alex is my best friend since childhood. His mother was my doctor since I was born. That was how I knew him in the beginning, when his mother saw how lonely I was in the hospital and brought her son to work. This turned out to benefit Alex since he had little friends that he had no friends that he was close with. We both hit off and eventually, we became close to the hip.

He was there for me and I was there for him. Even with Death around.

Pressing the **CALL** button, I brought my phone to my ear, it rang three times before he answered.

"Hello?" said Alex, his voice soft yet forward. I heard him say something to the side and heard buzzing around.

"Sorry, is it a bad time?" I asked, worriedly. I just called him out of instinct and didn't think of the timing.

"No, it's fine. I'm just with Annabell and Joseph-" his younger brother and sisters, "-at school. They needed a guardian for an event and I took over to help out the staff with an event. My parents are busy and my older brother and sister made plans already." I heard squealing and heard Alex yell out something before sighing in the phone. "So what's up? I thought you were supposed to be at the Mountain to see Miss Martian and Superboy off to their first ever day at high school"

I flopped myself onto the bed and rolled onto my belly while kicking my feet, "I _am_ at the Mountain and I _already_ saw the two of them off."

"So what's the point of this phone call?" asked Alex as I heard him get up.

"I was so close to spilling out the truth to Kaldur'ahm about who my uncle was"

Alex was silent as I sighed. Rubbing my face with my free hand, I spoke. "I don't know but I shouldn't be afraid to tell my teammates this- I mean Richard knows so-"

I heard Alex grumble as something fell to the ground, "You can't be too careful. Besides, Dick is Dick. He's always looking into something. Besides, it doesn't matter does it? There's no real reason why Aqualad should know about this so you're fine. Also…it's not exactly a walk in a park if we mention who we are related to; especially when the people around us know their history and what they can do"

I went silent. It wasn't like I forgot about it but it wasn't something that I wanted to believe either. I knew who Alex's father- his blood father- was. My right arm hurt and I could feel my legs aching at the memory. I almost lost my life but also did Alex.

It was impossible to kill Alex's blood father and I doubt anyone would be able to in a very long time.

I closed my eyes and begun to control my own breathing before opening them again. I ran my hand through my long raven locks and thought about I needed a haircut soon. "Sorry about this, Alex" I said.

I heard Alex snort and heard talking in the background. I smiled when I recognized Alex's sister calling out to him. I spoke, "Alright, I better let you go".

I could see Alex rolling his eyes, "And leave me alone with this chaos? Look, everything will be alright. If anything happens, you know how to handle it and if not, you know who to call."

I smiled, "Thanks Alex."

"Don't be a stranger to call, Avery" said Alex.

I chuckled, "I know."

I heard Alex grunt before I hung up. Almost immediately, I let my arms drop with my phone barely hanging in my fingertips.

I had debated telling my teammates who my uncle was but the timing didn't seem appropriate. Also, I never felt compelled to tell my teammates yet because there was no real reason why I should.

I remembered what Alex had said about who were related to and I covered my eyes with my hand and sighed. My best friend was right. His father and my uncle weren't exactly the kind of people that the Justice League liked and neither would the team.

After getting up from my bed and re-adjusted my superhero clothes, I made my way to the training room/briefing room. As I got closer, I faintly heard Roy's voice.

When I entered the room, I saw Kaldur'ahm typing away on the holo-computer. He turned to me when I came into the room. I looked around and rose an eyebrow as I spoke, "Okay, either I am hallucinating or did I heard Roy?"

"You are correct. He is currently in Taipei and recently encountered the League of Shadows when they tried to sabotage the peace treaty between North and South Rhelasia. Roy just contacted me that he is 'may have gone over his head'" quoted Kaldur'ahm; with a bit of amusement at the last part while I walked closer.

"The League of Shadows? The North and South of Rhelasia have always been at war each other so I'm surprised there is even a peace talk between" I said before furrowing my eyebrows in confusion. "Wait, why is Roy in Taipei in the first place?"

"The details are not clear but he did ask for the specificity of Cheshire's physical attributes to locate her in Taipei before she made an assassination attempt" explained Kaldur'ahm as he made his way to the Zeta-Tubes.

"Taipei? Cheshire? I'm very confused."

"Why is that?" asked Kaldur curiously.

"I mean…how did he even know Cheshire would be in Taipei at a Peace Treaty? Where did he even get that Intel? You would think the League would know about it and Batman would've sent some people to Taipei at the summit for extra assurance."

"I'm sure Roy is not the only detective" reasoned Kaldur'ahm before facing towards me.

"I guess but just feels a bit…odd. This isn't some drug smuggling or potential gang Intel. An assassination? By Cheshire who has ties with the League of Shadows? At a Peace Summit between two nations that both oppose each other for decades? Please don't tell me that isn't that odd."

Kaldur'ahm stared at me and seemed to entertain the thought. He brought his fingers to his chin and thought about it. "That does seem odd" he said before turning to the Zeta Tubes, "However, it does not change the fact there was an assassination attempt at the Peace Summit."

I rubbed the back of my head, "You're going to go help Roy, aren't you?"

He nodded as I rubbed the back of my head. "Do you want me to come with you?" I asked.

He opened his mouth but closed it. Kaldur'ahm seemed to think about it before he shook his head, "You have just recovered from our last mission. I do not wish to get you hurt"

I stared at Kaldur in the eye before I got to my tippy-toes to hug him. Kaldur stiffened but he returned the hug. I removed myself from him and fingered the edge of my equipment. "I'm already dressed in gear. Besides, I'll feel better being there if something does go wrong and I'll be in the background for extra support- if you need it."

Kaldur'ahm nodded when he accepted those terms and we made our way to the zeta tubes. I placed on my mask as we made our way to Taipei.

"Why are _you_ here?" growled Roy who was dressed in gear.

"Nice to see you too, Red. Glad to see you're still alive" I said to him with a passive face while sticking a bit of my tongue at him.

"Avery was at the Cave with me and I decided to bring her, just in case we require extra support" said Kaldur'ahm as he tried to calm his best friend.

Roy looked at him and frowned before looking at him. His shoulders and posture was stiff but he tried to act casual. After my share of stiff posture, Roy wasn't preparing for a fight but something else.

I didn't bother to think what it was since we had other matters to attend to.

"Come on, we have a peace treaty to protect" I said as I started walking. The boys walked on either side of me as I spoke, "By the way, I didn't hear much about the treaty itself but is there a neutral party between the two sides?"

"Wait you don't know?" questioned Roy as he placed a hand on my shoulder and made me look at him.

I flinched in surprise with my eyes wide. "N-No, what's got you so tight about?"

"The neutral party between North and South Rhelaisa is-"

"I believe I can make my own introductions, thank you" said a deep voice.  
My body went cold and I froze right there and then. Kaldur'ahm and Roy looked while I slowly turned my head towards the voice near us.

My eyes widened in shock as Roy growled, "Lex Luthor"

"Indeed" said the man as he looked at Kaldur'ahm before his eyes went to me. A glint appeared in his eyes and there a twitch of a smirk to his smile.

"You've got to be kidding me" I said. _'In more ways than one'_ I thought grimly.

Roy scoffed next to me, "Tell me about it"

"Now, now, tonight is all about peace, remember?" said Luthor while he walked closer to us with Mercy in tow.

He looked at me in the eye, "It has been a while since we've last saw each other" he said. I narrowed my eyes at him with my hands curling into tight fists. I didn't miss the meaning behind the words.

"Indeed" I said calmly with the same usual 'happy' tone. I gave a small smile that was slightly genuine. "How have you been?" I asked.

Hopefully both Roy and Kaldur'ahm would interpret the words as a simple greeting. "Quite well, my dear…unless you count the near attempt on my life"

My chest buzzed as I swallowed the invisible chunk in my throat. This was going to be very awkward.

….

….

Taking position from my hiding spot where I had a view of everything but was hidden well enough to move, I watched as both Prime Minister Tseng of South Rhelasia and General Singh Manh Li of North Rhelasia yell at each other with Lex Luthor between them.

"The unification is unthinkable!" yelled the Prime Minister as the General quickly yelled too. "Our's people no longer have anything in common!"

"Gentlemen," said Lex Luthor as both leaders of each side paid their attention to him. I didn't really pay attention to what he said but I saw the approaching tea server. I saw Aqualad glance at me as I gave a nod and a thumbs up as he closed his eyes for around a second in confirmation.

The guards let the Tea Server make her way over and when she was had gotten to the point, Aqualad turned around and held out his water bearers, "This is far enough," said Aqualad before turning serious. " _Cheshire_ "

Everyone around us gasped as Cheshire's face turned serious and Red Arrow quickly got into position; bow and arrow ready.

I saw Cheshire push her cart and I felt a buzz. I widened my eyes, _'It's a bomb!'_ I thought as I prepared myself for the impact. The bomb had went off but no one was injured.

I looked to see a large barrier made out of water and Aqualad was breathing heavily from the force.

Sweat clung to his skin and I moved near the tables, ready to spring when the time came. We saw Cheshire on the ground; probably due to the force of the explosion as I saw Red Arrow jump over the fallen statues/pillars as Aqualad ripped off his torn jacket.

Both ready to fight.

"It's over, Cheshire" said Red Arrow as he had an arrow notched.

"You would think so" said Cheshire as she got up, a helicopter appeared the blown window. From my position, I saw Sportsmaster in the centre with foot soldiers of the League of Shadows.

I heard a yell to attack from behind me but I kept my eyes forward.

The foot-soldiers charged forward as Sportsmaster leisurely walked forward while Cheshire did a back-flip with her Sais out.

"Take Sportsmaster," yelled Red Arrow, "Cheshire's mine"

"Mmm, so territorial and only our third date" grinned Cheshire as I gagged.

' _Red Arrow and Cheshire? Oh my gawd'_ I thought in disgust. I knew there was no relationship between Red Arrow and Cheshire….yet (I suppose).

In my thoughts, I realized that Aqualad was in combat against Sportsmaster as Red Arrow was dealing with Cheshire.

"You called one of your little sidekick friends. Didn't you tell me they weren't in your League?" taunted Cheshire.  
Aqualad had lost focused and Sportsmaster knocked him off his feet.

I tried to keep my eyes on Red Arrow and Cheshire, Sportsmaster and Aqualad, while keeping an eye out of for any stray foot soldiers going for the kill on Luthor.

Several came towards their target but I appeared and took out my pair of metal tonfa. I jumped to swipe at their legs and blocked their attacks with my weapon before slamming a good amount of electricity in their system to stun the. Swing and punching, I dodged a slice by their katanas.

When it became apparent more were coming, I slammed the tips of my tonfas into a long boa staff before using it as a staff. I shot out my hand and the metal wires around my arms appeared and I wrapped around their ankles to knock them off.

I saw one launch themselves towards me and I whipped out my wires to grab around them before flinging them back into the fray.

I kept myself busy with the foot soldiers that seemed to increase every minute when I heard an explosion go off above me.

I looked up instinctively and saw the sprinklers going off.

I growled at the prospect of being wet but I saw Aqualad gathering up the water using his water bearers to create this giant water serpent that knocked the foot soldiers out and headed straight towards Sportsmaster.

Cheshire jumped in front of him and placed on her mask, before throwing a bomb into the mouth of the water serpent and it exploded, breaking the form. Smoke rose everywhere and when a foot soldier jumped into the air for the kill, I heard Luthor call out Mercy. Among the smoke, a foot soldier charged at me. I saw his uniform was slightly different from the others. He held his sword and I could the ill and psychopathic aura of him. I swore I saw a grin when he held his sword. He charged at me and I blocked him. I kicked him back before slamming a pulse of electricity.

He dodged it by flipping into the air. His feet planted himself to the side and use the momentum to launch himself straight towards me.

I moved out of the way and knocked him out of the side but I heard a beep. I looked to see a bomb and I widened my eyes.

Trying to get out, it exploded and I felt pain tear through me. I screamed before I flew backwards and rolled on the ground.

My ears were ringing and everything seemed out of place. I could hear someone calling out to me but I didn't know who.

I saw an energy blast hit the foot soldier aiming for Luthor. There was the one who attacked me from before in the background before I saw another soldier grab him. Strangely, I thought he looked at me for a few seconds before disappearing.

I remember being surrounded by Aqualad and Red Arrow then Mercy and Luthor.

I could feel myself being carried and placed on a type of bed. There was poking and tugging with slight bits of pain but I couldn't hear anything clearly.

However, my mask remained on for the entire time.

It was only after an hour where my senses were coming back to normal was I aware that Lex Luthor was standing in front of me with Mercy by his side (as always). Aqualad and Red Arrow were off to the side as they were talking with each other about something.

It was serious, that much I remember but my acute hearing wasn't back so I couldn't eavesdrop. "How do you feel, my dear?" asked Luthor as he signed something on a clipboard.

"I'm alive, aren't I?" I asked rhetorically before my muscles spasms a bit. "And it ain't like I'm missing a limb or anything drastic"

Luthor hummed when he hadd the clipboard to Mercy who handed it to a paramedic. "Don't worry about the cost or anything. I have it covered for you" he told me.

I imagined it was the medical bills and whatever.

"Thanks, I guess" I replied, feeling slightly awkward. I caught Aqualad's eyes and I flashed him a panic look. Aqualad immediately stopped Red Arrow's words as they started to make their way towards me.

"It shouldn't be a problem. After all, you are my niece."

I froze and my throat felt dry. I gripped the bed I was on and tried to control my breathing.

I didn't need to move my head. I could see that Aqualad and Red Arrow stopped mid-step, indicating they heard it too. They were both gaping in slight surprise and for some reason, I was panicking.

I looked at Luthor…my uncle, and gave a small _polite_ smile. "Thanks, Uncle Luthor" I said while trying to keep my tone level.

Uncle Luthor gave a smile and squeezed my non-injured shoulder before he walked away to what seemed to be the new location of the Peace treaty. Mercy nodded to me and I did the same thing in reflex as Mercy followed after my uncle.

I tried not to look at my teammates but I had no choice. I gave them a small tried smirk as I chuckled nervously, "I guess you heard that" I said hesitantly while trying to sound upbeat.

Aqualad nodded in confirmation but Red Arrow narrowed his eyes at me. Instantly, I felt threatened but I tried not to let it show.

Everything was awkward from that point onward. Aqualad, Red Arrow, and I stuck around for the Peace Treaty signing and when it was official, we left the building. "I can't believe we did a solid for Lex Luthor" said Roy bitterly. He glanced at me and I tightened my lips.

"Not for Luthor. For Peace" clarified Kaldur'ahm as he stood between me and Roy. "Beyond that, Ra's and the League of Shadows wanted to sabotage the summit; the signing of the treaty renders their contract."

"But that brings up the question," I asked as I folded my arms while ignoring the pain. "Who hired them?"

"Don't know" said Roy, "Obviously-"

"It is over" said Kaldur'ahm, ending the discussion.

"Is it?" questioned Roy as he glared at me. He opened his mouth but with a look from Kaldur'ahm, Roy shut his mouth before the former looked at me. Kaldur'ahm was giving me this look but I couldn't tell what he was feeling due to the pain and my churning emotions within me.

Roy scoffed before saluting to Kaldur'ahm and I. "Anyway, good luck" said the archer as he turned to leave.

"One moment my friend" called out Kaldur'ahm. "Tonight, you could've called Green Arrow for help. Or the Justice League. Instead your first instinct was to call the Cave."

"Your right. The Team deserves-" Roy looked at me for a moment before at Kaldur'ahm, "has deserved my respect. I'm still getting used to this solo act stuff but if you need me, I'll be there."

Both Roy and Kaldur'ahm shook hands and before Roy left, he hesitated but rubbed the top of my head and messed up my hair. I gave a sound of disapproval and wacked Roy's hand away while both Kaldur'ahm and Roy chuckled.

Despite leaving with a somewhat positive note, I couldn't ignore the heavy weight in my gut.

* * *

 **THIRD POV**

* * *

Luthor watched through the recording of the security camera. He had taken liberty and took the footage of his niece, Avery, with Aqualad and Roy Harper. He sipped his drink along with Ra's; who stared carefully at his niece. They had not expected for Avery to arrive with Aqualad. This has caused some changes to their overall plan but it had played out accordingly.

He frowned slightly at the look on Ra's face but quickly relaxed his face.

"She has grown tremendously" said Ra's and took a sip of the drink Luthor poured him.

"Indeed" replied Luthor, giving Ra's his attention. Another screen came on, displaying information on what they had of Sprite/Avery.

* * *

 **Name** : _Avery/Sprite_

 **Age:** _18 (August 24)_

Abilities: _Electrokinesis: Is able to create, shape, and manipulate electricity, control over electric fields, all charge carriers, electronics, and electromagnetic force._

 _Electromagnetism Manipulation: able to manipulate electromagnetism_

 _ **NOTES:**_

 _Subject is able to manipulate electricity according to will. Uses her said ability to magnetize or control metal to minimalize energy loss and is very effective. Current max weight possible pounds, demonstrated to lift cars to some degree but not for long._

 _Is able to use make constructs out of electricity within certain sizes._

 _Although Subject has demonstrated she is not bothered by flames, she is not immune to intense heat. Has a higher resistance than most._

 _Subject has also been shown not to use her abilities in a raw manner as a decision and instead uses it in other forms (e.g. magnetism or creating constructs with a conductor)_

* * *

There were images of Avery and Sprite, displaying both official photos and ones taken in the field.

"She is starting to look like her parents. Thankfully, she has both her father's and mother's personality and not her aunt."

Luthor narrowed his eyes at Ra's condescending look.

The television screen switched to the footage of CADMUS, where the team had discovered Superboy and broke her out. Then it switched to the footage at Biaylia where Psimon had subdued Superboy and Sprite.

"It appears some of her memory is returning" said Ra's thoughtfully.

Luthor glanced at him with the corner of his eyes. "Yes. According to the reports of the doctors and nurses that I had placed secretly. It is only a matter of time before her powers and memory return."

Ra's swished the liquid in his glass. "Have you not gotten a sample of her DNA yet? Surely you must have begun the process."

Luthor poured some scotch into his glass. "Indeed, I have Ra's. However, her DNA has been unstable and all attempts have either failed or did not pass the test. Even with the most complete clones, they all showed that Avery's electrokinesis would break them before we could make them. There have been no suitable hosts as of yet." The businessman took a sip of his scotch, savouring the alcohol tingling his throat.

"There is the matter in the change of her lightning. Before it used to be a mixture of blue and purple but now it is red. If it is anything we know, red lightning is the coldest compared to white lightning and there is the aspect of what Klarion has told us-"

"We are on borrowed time, Luthor" warned Ra's.

Luthor narrowed his eyes at him. "I am aware, Ra's. I may not be related to her in _blood_ but I am in her eyes. May I remind you that one of your plans, foiled by Batman, put Avery in the state she is in currently?"

Ra's glared at Luthor and Mercy could simple prepare herself for the incoming slaughter. However, before anything could happen, there was a voice.

"Master."

Both men turned to see a young, male figure dressed in the typically, League of Shadow clothes, kneeling on the ground. His eyes covered with a black fabric.

"What is it?" questioned Ra's.

"I have dealt with the…child. He is currently under the watch of Sportsmaster and Cheshire." The figure kept his head bowed but his eyes were trained on the image of Sprite.

"Did you punish him accordingly?"

"Yes, master."

"Good. Be sure to keep him in line next time. The Light has some use for Avery and for even more future plans. If you do well enough, I will let you see your sister again."

The figure was silent but nodded. "I will take my leave, Master." With that, the figure slowly melted into the shadows and the last thing he saw was image of Avery before he allowed the darkness to consume him.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice!

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

* * *

It was September 14 and I watched the live news where the Terror Twins were causing havoc in New Orleans, Louisiana. I saw Superman and Martian Manhunter flying in the air and the projectiles the Terror Twins threw at them didn't faze the two heroes before they threw them into a warehouse.

Alex sat in front of me where we had our readings for most of our university courses laid out. Today we just started our courses and we decided it would be a good idea to read our textbooks first before the profs explained it in our lectures.

I had a pencil between my teeth with my textbook in my lap. Chairman Meow lay between my book and my stomach. There was enough room for me to read the words but I couldn't miss the edges of his fur sticking out either.

"Looks like they got it covered" said Alex who had Mrs. Friskers on his shoulders; who was nuzzling his pale face and enjoyed the warmth of his hood.

"Uh huh" I replied while still reading "Well I haven't gotten any word from Batman so looks like I can focus on my studies" I said before flipping a page and taking notes.

I was there for Superboy- I mean Conner, when we bleached out his hair and died it to a light blond. Since I had my fair share of encounters with Tommy Terror, I knew what he looked like and proceeded to do some special effects onto Conner to make him look like the villain.

When I was asked by Kaldur'ahm and Conner where I learned this with M'gann watching earnestly (probably due to the fact she always could shapeshift, she was interesting on one could look like one with a couple of items), I admitted that I cosplayed a lot and I loved doing Art. Which is a pretty broad word from drawing to doing performance make up.

"Also," I said before fixing a spot on Conner's face, "When you have bruises from villains and having a superhero life, it's helpful to learn how to do special effects make-up, or just make up in general, to cover them up." I said before putting away a brush and digging through my bag, "Besides, there is a limit how many times you can tell you get bruises by accident before someone starts to speculate." Mari-Antoinette held my equipment in her hands before helping me clean up my tools.

I held up some specialized scissors for haircuts and snipped them with a grin. "Now, time for a haircut!" I chirped.

I think I saw Conner and Kaldur'ahm pale before M'gann ooh-ed.

Anyway, we discovered that the four ice villains that attacked simultaneously on the same day in four different cities, we've been skeptical. We put it off since they were in custody but with some recent news, it appeared that all four of them would gather in the Belle Reve, since Icicle Jr was now tried as an adult and Mr. Freeze had been declared legally sane so he was being transferred from Arkham Asylum, where most Gotham villains were sent, to Belle Reve.

Batman believed that was their goal all along, but it was suspicious of four ice villains that attacked on the same day on July fourth were all gathering back together in Belle Reve. To figure out why, we decided to send two people in undercover. Since M'gann could shape-shift to anyone she wanted and Conner was just the right build as Tommy Terror, they were the most likely candidates.

The thing I was worried about was that no one in Bell Reve would know that M'gann and Conner would be disguised as the Terror Twins since we took into account that the staff may be compromised.

My mind started to wander after reading a chapter from each of my textbooks as Alex was texting his partner and I was petting my cat. Mari-Antoinette was walking around the entire house, doing things like cleaning my home and watering my plants.

* * *

 _ **FLASH BACK TO THE DAY BEFORE**_

* * *

I stood in the Cave to check on Conner's disguise and he looked like Tommy Terror. As long as no one looked too closely or Conner avoided away who did have a lot of contact with either Tommy or a villain that had seen Conner's face, everything would be good.

Frowning at the prospect and almost jinxing it, I went to tap on some wood.

Until-

"Avery"

I stopped in my search of wood and turned to see Kaldur'ahm.

He walked over to me as I turned to face him with a grin. "Hey Kaldur'ahm" I greeted as we were face to face. "Anything I can help you with?" I asked curiously.

Kaldur'ahm gave me a small smile, "Not that I can think of."

"Oh" I said, "Then what can I help you with then?" I asked with a slight nervous tone. My feet shuffling a bit.

"I was wondering...if you wanted to come and join me in the bioship while we take position outside Belle Reve" he asked.

I stared at him, feeling confused. I folded my hands together while I fiddled with my fingers. "Uh…normally I would like to be out with you or the team but I have to go to my classes. So I can't go."

"Oh, I see. Excuse me, I forgot that you were attending university" said Kaldur'ahm with his voice that sounded like dry but not offensive.

I frowned but gave a try of a smile. "Yeah, I don't look like I'm 18, don't I? Honestly, people think I'm 16 most of the time." Silent for a moment, I asked him. " Are you okay? Your voice sounds dry."

Kaldur'ahm flinched in surprise, "I'm fine" He said.

I stared at him and crossed my arms over my chest, giving him a look. I waited for him to speak but I spoke when he didn't. "Anyway, I'm attending the same university as Alex. If anything does happen, we'll be there" I reassured with him with a smile.

Kaldur'ahm frowned, "Alex? You have mentioned his names several times before but I have never seen him before."

I shrugged before smirking. "He honestly prefers that. Alex is more of an introvert but he's asocial. It takes some time for him to trust people so don't take anything personally" I said.

"Oh I see" said Kaldur'ahm. He was silent for about three seconds before he spoke. "Has everything been alright?"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "What do you mean?" I asked.

Kaldur'ahm looked around before grabbing my arm gently and taking me somewhere private. Letting him guide me, we ended up in his room and he closed the door. "After the events at the Peace Summit and Lex Luthor"

I froze.

My throat felt tight as I tried my best to speak. I looked away for a couple of seconds to find the right words. My hand started to rub my arm and I let my mind get distracted with how Kaldur'ahm's room was placed. I heard a couple of tiny zaps before I looked at Kaldur'ahm.

"You don't have to speak about it, if you don't want to" said Kaldur'ahm when he placed his hand on my shoulder.

Focusing on that, I took a deep breath and looked at Kaldur'ahm. "Nothing major happened. Despite my family are on terms to him, my parents weren't blind to Luthor's decisions. We all know the real him so we've always been on guard- especially when I became a 'superhero' and all. I haven't heard from my uncle personally but isn't like he doesn't keep in touch either" I said as my mouth felt dry, "Do you-"

Kaldur'ahm gave me reassuring smile, "My opinion of you has not changed, Avery."

Feeling slightly relived yet still nervous of the same, I nodded.

"Okay" I said before sighing. "Look, I should be clear with you, Kaldur'ahm."

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm…not really his niece."

"What? But-"

I held up my hand and cut him off. "I know. He called me his niece and I called my uncle but we aren't related. Not by blood or law even."

"Then why?" he asked.

"You might want to sit down. This is going to be a bit long" I told him.

I sat on his bed and he sat in a chair, facing me. "I…I'm not directly related to Luthor. He… was very involved in our family and since I've known him since birth, I had always called him Uncle Luthor," I said before hissing when I remembered something, "Well I called him Uncle Lex when I was younger though. Point is, since I called him my uncle, he always called me as his niece."

"Then what relations did he have with you that made you two so close?" asked Kaldur'ahm.

I laced my fingers together and leaned forward. "He was dating my mother's younger sister."

"What?" said Kaldur'ahm surprised.

I shrugged, "It's no surprise. He had always been in relationships. That is if you can call it that. The thing is my mom's sister had always been jealous of my mom because for some reason; whether because she was the oldest or she was trusted with the family's wealth and businesses, or basically anything, my mother's sister managed to catch Luthor's eye."

I took in a deep breath, "Basically, she used Luthor to flaunt him against my mother like he did but that wasn't enough. My mom had managed to have a 'perfect' life. She had a home, money but not insanely rich, mind you, a great reliable husband and several kids. My mother's sister however had a history of choosing the wrong people and was left single. So when she managed to get a person like Luthor, she wanted to rub it in my mom's face and make her life miserable.

However, my mom was oblivious to those attempts and just welcomed the two of them in our lives. Somehow, my entire family managed to tolerate my mother's sister and Luthor became involved with my family's business as a partner and investor. Instead of making her life miserable, my mother's sister only made things better. Then…voila, I came along." I lifted my hands up and shook them to create jazz hands.

"My father's side of the family has never been able to give birth to a female for at least 7 generations? So my birth 'was special'." I quoted.

"Moreover, things just seemed to get better for my family. And according to my father, Luthor seemed to be smitten with me."

"I would not be surprised" said Kaldur'ahm with a smile.

Not aware why he said that, I just sighed, "He seemed to pay more attention to me than his girlfriend and it had been several years since. They weren't publicly dating and Luthor didn't seem as interested in her as she had once thought. They weren't married or even engaged and things started to go out of control" I said, shuddering.

Kaldur'ahm took my hand and squeezed it for reassurance. "My mother's sister tried to murder me" I confessed.

Kaldur'ahm widened his eyes in shock.

I placed a hand on my forehead and gripped my hair. "It was a stab to the heart but thankfully, it wasn't too deep to be an instant kill. Apparently, my mother's sister became jealous of the attention and tried to get rid of me when I was in my room sleeping. I was awake for the entire thing. My powers weren't as strong and stopped the knife my aunt was using before it got too deep. One thing led to another and I was sent to the hospital. I was in critical condition and needed a heart transplant but it was hard to find a heart that fitted my body and no one was sure if my body could handle the exchange.

The only thing that kept me alive was my electrolysis. It kept my heart intact to repair the tissue enough to keep me from dying but not enough to _live_. Fast forward, they discovered my mother's sister dead with several cuts to her arms and had ingested the same poison that she tried to use against me. However, the poison she gave me was only enough to make me sleepy but the entire bottle was gone…"

"Suicide?"

I shrugged, "No one knows how she exactly died. She was found dead locked in a room and there was no other evidence that indicated of another participant. So it was written off as suicide."

"But you don't believe it."

I shook my head, "No. None of us who know her, did. Why go through that effort to make our lives miserable to only kill herself in the end? Besides, she was too angry and jealous to leave things unfinished. Also, it's not too crazy to think someone hire someone to kill her because there are organizations like the League of Shadows."

"So you suspect someone murdered her" stated Kaldur.

I shrugged. "It seems likely. She had enemies and it turned out that she was suspected in a lot of hidden and illegal affairs. Along with a couple of lawsuits against her and her parents. How my parents were never involved is a mystery."

I gripped where my heart was. It throbbed in pain at the memory. "Also, my father's family is very old. They had established connections and bonds since our ancestors did and it wouldn't be surprising if one of them kill in her an attempt for her own attempt to murder the only girl of our family-or so I'm told."

"So that is why you aren't related to Luthor. You are not related by blood and since he did not marry your aunt-"

"Mother's sister" I corrected.

"-Luthor is not related to you by law either."

"Basically yeah" I said. "But since we had an Uncle and Niece relationship for so long, it only became natural. The history we have together is still there but the proof to say we are isn't. And after that incident, the contact we stayed away from Luthor because of several reasons."

"Until recently" said Kaldur'ahm, seriously.

I nodded.

Silence fell over us and I just tapped my fingers against my knee. I was so busy thinking about my mother's sister's murder that I didn't realize Kaldur'ahm had held my hands to stop me from fidgeting.

Feeling his firm hands holding my much smaller hands, felt...nice. I felt calmer and I forgot the last time someone held my hands like this.

I looked at Kaldur'ahm who stared right back at me. "Does this change anything?" I asked. My voice no louder than a whisper.

He shook his head. "No" he said with a small yet reassuring smile. "You are still Avery that I know and trust. I only know more about you but it is not my place to judge you for your past."

My mouth gaped slightly open in a mixture of shock and wonder before a smile took place. I chuckled and felt a small weight being removed from my heart. I gave my usual smile and tilted my head at him. "I'll hold your word to it" I teased him with a smirk.

He smirked back at me, "I would not think anything less from you." I may have misheard it but I thought I detected a slightly playful tone when he said that.

Nonetheless, it made me happy.

* * *

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

I had arrived at the Cave as soon we were told that the undercover mission was over. I was making dinner since they were going to be hungry (and if I remembered correctly, prison food was not the exact best). My long black hair was tied into a ponytail and I was cooking from left to right.

Mari-Antoinette was helping me while Alex sat at the breakfast bar, watching me. I heard talking. Recognising the voices from Richard and Wally, I turned to see the two of them talking to each other. Artemis was close behind and I waved to her with a smile.  
She gave me a small smile back but otherwise was silent.

I returned back to cooking food when Wally's and Robin's voices stopped abruptly.

I looked and saw the three of them staring right at Alex; who did the same from the corner of his eyes, before he lifted his hood over his head.

"Uh...hey Avery…who's your friend?" asked Wally.

I leaned against the counter and smiled a bit, "His name is Alex" I said before looking at him. We stared at each other and I just turned to the others.

"Hi" greeted Alex silently.

Artemis placed her hand on her hip, "So, what is he doing here?"

"Artemis" I stressed out and Alex sighed.

"I was asked to be here" replied Alex before he took a sip of his drink.

"By who?" Wally asked.

"Batman" said Alex and Robin, who just grinned and plopped into the seat next to Alex.

"What? Why?" Wally said, confused.

Alex sighed and turned to him, "I don't want to be here but since Avery's here, I'm here."

"Alex is here just to check on M'gann since she was iced by Killer Frost back at Belle Reeve." I returned back to cooking and Mari-Antoinette got the plates. "Alex's here to do a check up on here to see if anything is out of the ordinary" I explained.

"What?!" yelled Artemis and Wally.

"Though, it might not be helpful since I don't have much experience with Martians" grumbled out Alex before he took a bite of the appetizer.

"The others will be here soon and when they do, we can eat dinner" I said.

"Wait, why call him? Don't we have a med-bay for a reason?" asked Artemis before she glared at Alex cautiously.

Wally tried to sneak a bite of food and I slapped his wrist with the spatula. He yowled and held his hand. I just resumed cooking and checked the oven.

"It's because of his abilities" grinned Robin before he placed his hands behind his head.

"And what are so special about his abilities that Batman wants him here?" asked Artemis.

I just stood up, walked towards the knives, and grabbed a small blade. I held out my arm and cut against the palm of my hand, where blood started to pour.

Artemis and Wally froze before I held out my hand to Alex, who held it from the back of my hand. He cupped it softly before a mixture of blue, purple, and green light glowed from Alex's hands.

My hand pulsed in pain but it was soothed like a gentle hand and the wound started to close on it itself in seconds.

I heard a gasp that wasn't just from Artemis and turned to see M'gann, Conner, and Kaldur'ahm. They stared wide-eyed at the display and right behind them was Red Tornado, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, and Batman.

Batman narrowed his eyes at me and I winced inwardly. The rest of everyone else just gaped in surprise at Alex's abilities.

"Welcome back" I greeted.


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice!_

 _Warning: Minor swearing_

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

* * *

It was September 22 and I groaned after returning back from Central City University. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. I was dressed in my work clothes and when I walked in the incognito Zeta-Beam teleporter with Mari-Antoinette (who I've finally worked on to help her blend in), I widened my eyes at the fire and smoke bellowing the cave.

" _HOLY SMOKES_!" I yelled and Artemis and Robin in front of me. I saw a beam of fire shoot out towards them before I ran in front of them, before blocking the attack.

My arms were put over my face as I did my best to block the fire. I could feel the fire burning at my clothes and I broke it when I spread out my arms.

"Ave-I mean Sprite!" yelled Artemis.

"Get back!" I ordered before Artemis shot an arrow at the two forms appearing from the smoke.

"Mari!" I yelled. Immediately, she got into battle mode.

"Who are we fighting?!" questioned Artemis.

"I don't know but we are sitting ducks by these two!" Robin yelled before he threw his 'wing dings' at the two forms.

"Head for the exit! We'll cover you two!" I yelled. The two ran as told and I deflected the shots of fire.

Mari ran behind me and acted as my secondary shield and I saw the giant wave of water heading towards us. "Or not!" yelled Robin before we started to run away from the water. The water swallowed us and we slammed into the walls.

When the water receded, we ran for it. We ran into the training room where the door closed behind us.

Both Artemis and Robin tried to communicate with the others as me and Mari tried to hold off the attackers with what we could.

A tornado of fire ran straight towards us before we went into the Shower room. Robin began to override the systems while he and Artemis did turned onto the shower stalls. I held off the fire tornado while Mari charged up behind me.

"Doesn't Mari have any weapons on her?!" yelled Artemis at me.

"Not anything useful in this situation! She only has close combat weapons and even so, she's not designed to be in the field!" I yelled back to her.

"Then why do you even have her?!" yelled Artemis.

I held the fire back and being in the moment, I didn't think. "She's supposed to be my second body when I die, okay?! Sorry for not concentrating on something for fighting when she is supposed to help me live, okay?!" I snapped at Artemis.

Robin and Artemis looked at me in shock before I realized what I had just said. "Shit" I cursed before then realizing the comms were jammed.

"The comms are jammed!" I shouted.

"At least the water is helping" said Robin.

I heard the pipes straining and I just looked at Robin, "You just had to say it, didn't you?" I said right as the pipes burst. "Or not" said Robin.

The water started to build in the room and Robin swam over to the nearest wall to only explode a hole.

We were washed out and I coughed out water, my lungs on fire. Mari helped me up and tried to soothe my pain but it didn't help.

We all started running and entered the kitchen.

"We need to get lost" said Robin.

"The air vents" said Artemis.

"Go!" yelled Robin and me.

I stayed back to fight off and I could feel waves of electricity coming towards us. Almost like…

"Mistress" said Mari.

"I know" I hissed back.

"What the heck are you doing?" Artemis asked after taking off the air vents.

"Downloading Cave blueprints, might come in handy-" we heard heavy footprints and I pushed Robin forwards. We entered the air vents and I magnetized the bars back into the air vents so whatever was after us, wouldn't figure out where we had gone.

As we made our way through the pipes with Robin's instructions, I saw fire shoot right behind us and continued on. Soon, we made our way into the boiler room and Robin looked at his holo-watch.

Continuing on, we all heard a loud sound and turned to see one of the attackers. Fire enveloped her? And the fire continued to grow in size. We all ran for it and the heat was started to destroy the room.

Fire balls continued to be shot at us and I clicked my tongue against my mouth in annoyance. We went into an access tunnel and Robin had placed a bomb on one of the tanks. We all disappeared inside before it blew up.

I popped open a hatch and Robin began to hack into it. "Blocking out the motion sensors" I told Robin, as I mentally saw the schematics.

"Blocking out the heat sensors too. This way, this'll prevent them from the enemy from tracking us" said Robin.

"And I ask again, who is the enemy?" questioned Artemis.

"Let's find out" said Robin before he pulled up a feed from the security footage.

There was a screen where we saw Wally working on Conner's bike with M'gann passing him the tools that Wally asked for with Sphere close by. Kaldur'ahm was making his way towards them before he spoke up.

 _"I have been meaning to ask, any problems juggling schoolwork with your responsibilities here?" Kaldur'ahm asked._

I narrowed my eyes at the tone of his voice.

 _"Nope" said Conner flatly._

 _"Juggling is one of my many talents" said Wally. "Socket wrench"_

 _"Dealing with cheerleading practice has presented a challenge. B-but my loyalty is always with the team. T-This team, not the Bumblebees" said M'gann._

 _"Artemis starts school today. Do you think she'll have trouble maintaining her loyalties?" asked Kaldur'ahm._

I glanced at Artemis who narrowed at the screen while Robin reacted slightly. _"Eh, she'll manage alright. I mean, how much hostile and annoying can she-"_

At that moment there was an explosion and everyone was blown back. The feed went out and I growled in my throat.

"What happened?" asked Artemis.

"Explosion took the camera, I'll take another angle" said Robin.

One by one, all the cameras were taken out without giving us much insight of what had happened. I placed a hand on Artemis's shoulder in reassurance and she looked at me.

"That's it. All four are dead" Robin said.

"Robin" I hissed when Artemis gave a panicked look.

Robin hurriedly corrected himself. "The Cameras. I meant the cameras!"

I closed my eyes and tried to reach out to see if the rest were really alive. It was faint but the link we shared mentally was still here. Their unique electricity signal was still pulsing in their muscles. "The others are alive…I can still feel their electrical signals in their body. They're going strong, just unconscious" I reassured to the two of them with a small smile.

Robin and Artemis let out a sigh of relief before I looked at them seriously. "Look, let's debrief real quick" I said before the two of them looked at me seriously.

I could sense the fear and unease in Artemis. I took her hand and Robin in reassurance before gripping them firmly. They returned the sentiment.

"Okay. Back when we were fighting, from what we know there are two assailants."

"Two? There wasn't just one?" Robin questioned.

"How did you know that?" asked Artemis.

"Like how I know the others are alive. I have electro-kinesis; the ability to manipulate electricity. Anything involving electricity, it's my field. Anyway, Mari is part android and for some reason, I got a signal similar to her and is similar Red Tornado" I said.

"Red Tornado?"

"The enemy has so far used hydro-kinesis and pyro-kinesis. And from what I figured out, there are two androids like Red Tornado; who can manipulate air." I looked at Robin. "Remember Mr. Twister?"

"Yeah but we crushed him. Literally" Robin said, "You think it's the same person who made him?"

"Possibly. I remember feeling an electrical signal from Mr. Twister and the android within. Meaning, Mr. Twister could be just a test to find out where the Cave was."

"So, this attack was planned?" assumed Artemis, in surprised.

"We can assume it may be. I could be wrong but…" I turned to look at the two of them. "Whatever happens from here, if things get ugly, Mari and I will stay behind to hold the enemy back until you can figure something out."

"But what about you?" questioned Robin.

"Let's not think about that" I whispered before we continued to move.

We dropped into the library before we dropped over the staircase. "Just got to find the hidden passage behind one of the bookcases" said Robin.

"Really? How cliché" said Artemis.

I laughed, "You should see the Bat Cave" I told her.

As we walked forward, we heard a sound and immediately we were on guard. We hid behind a bookcase and we heard the familiar sound of robotic footsteps.

"Artemis. Robin" called 'Red Tornado'

"It's Red Tornado!" said Artemis in relief before she ran out.

"Artemis, wait!" I yelled, "That isn't Red-"

It was too late as Artemis had already ran out. Instead of Red Tornado, it was his copycat. I tackled her down before he could grab Artemis with Robin close behind.

"Yes on the Red! No on the Tornado!" yelled Robin before we ran for it. Mari punched RT's lookalike back and ran after me. We stopped when we saw another, except a female version before fire was shot out.

I cursed as we ducked out of the way. We ran for it as fire started to consume the books.

"Hey! You can't burn books!" I shrieked before shooting out tendrils of electricity shocks.

"Who? What are they?!" yelled Artemis.

"It's safe to say, Red Tornado has siblings!" I shouted back. The water sprinklers were turned on as Artemis shot an arrow.

It was blocked by Red Tornado's brother's water shield and his sister punched the shelves, creating a domino effect.

"Artemis, get off!" I yelled. Robin found the book and the hatch open. We all poured in before the door closed behind us.

Running behind them, Artemis yelled. "Did you know Tornado had siblings?!"

"No" responded Robin.

"And I don't think RT knows either" I replied back.

We stopped at a four way hall and we were about to go left until Artemis grabbed Robin's hand. "So now what? Red Tornado is one of the powerhouses of the League. How are we supposed to take two of him?" demanded the Archer.

"They do seem pretty un-user-friendly" joked Robin to help ease the tense situation.

"Don't joke! They-"

" _Attention Robin. Attention Artemis. Attention Sprite. You have exactly 10 minutes to surrender or the lives of your teammates will extinguish"_ said RT's brother, whom I will call Fire Hydrant (Cause he's red and he can manipulate water? Ah forget it).

We all looked at each other and I rubbed the back of my neck. "Alright…looks we got no choice."

"What? We are not going to offer ourselves to them!" yelled Artemis.

I sighed, "Calm down, Artemis. Of course, I don't mean that. I meant we got no choice to fight them head-on and save the others."

"Oh"

As we ran forward to find the nearest route to the hangar, water flooded the hallways.

Panic hit me and electricity sparkled off me, oxidizing the water into oxygen. I gasped as Robin placed an oxygen tube into Artemis's mouth while I fought off Fire Hydrant.

Electricity ran through my veins as I slammed my fists into him while Mari did the same.

In this situation, using my abilities would harm Artemis and Robin; who were still submerged in the water.

Robin slammed one of Artemis's arrows into Fire Hydrant's eyes, blinding him before we all swam away. A trail of Wing Dings went off before we surfaced up.

We all gasped for air and heard Wally yell out "Look out!"

A fireball hit us when we dived and we surfaced near Kid Flash and Superboy.

I climbed up onto the thing binding KF and jumped into the air, activating my electric fairy wings. I took out my tonfas and electricity coursed through them. Flying into the air, I slammed my weapon into Red Tornado's fiery sister (Whom I'm calling Pyro-n-sis).

Electricity went through her, stunning her for a moment before she blasted a blast of fire at me. I dodged it and flew around her beam of fire before she threw a fire ball at me. I broke it with my tonfas and pushed my arms back.

Building electricity into my tonfas, they glowed while I flew around. Dodging her attacks, she threw fireballs at me and Robin and Artemis. The latter dived into the water and I glanced to see M'gann unconscious and Kaldur'ahm starting to wilt.

Growling, I slammed myself Pyro-n-sis deep into the water. The electricity that I had slammed into her stunned her and shocked her circuits with the water before I swam upwards. I gasped and KF cheered.

"Hell yeah, Sprite!" he yelled.

I grinned before turning my attention to the fiery-cage.

"Hold on!" I yelled to everyone else before flying upwards.

Landing in front of Aqualad and Miss M, I dashed towards the fiery-cage.

"Give me your Aqua-bearers" I stressed out quickly.

Without a thought, Kaldur gave me his weapons and I dropped my tonfas. I pointed it towards the building, water and focused my energy. With a few tries, they glowed and water rose towards the bearers. I moved them towards the cage and slammed it over the cage. I could hear the water extinguishing the firey cage, steam rising into the air. I strained under the pressure and could feel myself weakening.

Kaldur'ahm quickly pulled M'gann and himself out before diving into the water.

Pyro-n-sis and Fire Hydrant returned, cornering Robin and Artemis at the staircase.

I tossed back Kaldur'ahm his bearers and saw the condition he and M'gann were in. They were both unable to fight and I cursed.

"Dive!" I ordered.

"But-"

"GO!" I roared before confronting the two Red siblings.

Taking my tonfas, I heard Aqualad dive back into the water with M'gann. Robin and Artemis swam away and I could sense Aqualad swim after the two of them.

' _Conner!'_ I thought to him while I fought against the two reds.

' _Avery!'_ responded back Superboy.

' _Are you and Wally okay?'_ I asked before ducking a fire blast but getting slammed by a torrent of water. I sucked in a breath by accident and choked on water.

' _We're fine! What about M'gann?!'_

' _She's fine! I got Aqualad and her out. They swam after Robin and Artemis. Hopefully, they can figure something out._ ' I then screamed when both fire and water hit me.

"SPRITE!" yelled KF and Superboy

I choked under Fire Hydrant's hold as his metal fingers were around my neck.

Electricity sparkled off me, breaking down the Hydrogen and Oxygen molecules in the water. This caused them to separate and now I had created oxygen. I gasped and felt the pressure lessen.

My tonfas were now lost in the water and I slammed my hands into Fire Hydrant. Energy pulsed and I shot Fire Hydrant off me out of the water with a beam of lightning. I swam back up and gathered my wit before fire hit me.

I growled and flew straight back into the air. By now, adrenaline had fully kicked in. I could feel the electricity going through my hair and my eyes were burning. I didn't know what was going on anymore, except that I had to keep both Fire Hydrant and Pyro-n-Sis away from Robin and the others.

" _Of course, they're machines!"_ said Robin in the comm. _"An electromagnetic pulse will shut down any machine within range."_

" _Great! Except you better have an EMB emitter in your utility belt because I know I don't have one in my quiver"_ said Artemis.

" _I'm fresh out and since Sprite is busy keeping the Reds busy, I bet we can make one"_ said Robin, _"What do you say, KF? Doable?"_

"Totally, doable" replied back KF.

"Five minutes" said Fire Hydrant before I slammed his face into the water.

"You know, if you had more time" gulped KF.

"What do you think I'm doing?!" I yelled at him but got myself blasted backwards by Pyro-n-Sis. I fell onto the ground and hissed at the fire. I knew I had a resistance to fire and heat but I wasn't totally invulnerable to it. That was only for electricity and large amounts of energy.

I could feel my entire skin burning and I was throbbing with different kinds of pain. I knew I was bleeding in several areas and I spat out a huge chunk of blood and spit.

My tonfas had melted thanks to the constant heat of Red Tornado's sister's fire and they were now useless. Mari had gone down already a long time ago and wasn't going to be helpful in this fight anyway.

' _Sis?!'_ thought out Superboy.

I groaned back and lifted my hand towards my comm. "Hey, have you guys figured out yet? Cause I'm bleeding and I'm not going to last long" I said in pants.

"Hold on, Sprite. Robin and Artemis are working on the solution" replied back Aqualad.

"What about you and M'gann?" I sighed before rolling to the side before I got torched again.

"We are fine" sighed out Aqualad tiredly, "If we had been there longer, we may not have survived."

I tore off my burning sleeves and revealed my bleeding arm. I used the torn fabric to bind my major injuries.

I stood before Fire Hydrant and Pyro-n-Sis and smirked. "Hey, we're teammates right? I scratch your back," I ran towards the two enemies and electricity once again sparkled off me. I could feel my heart pounding and my entire body pulsing. A malicious grin appeared on my face before my blood formed into different blades. "You scratch mines!" I screeched before my wings grew larger with power.

I charged towards Fire Hydrant and Pyro-n-Sis with my blades formed from the iron of my blood. Everything by went so fast that I barely remember the details.

I remember laughing and giving very little care to the fact I was being wounded. I slammed my head against Pyro-n-Sis, not bothering that my eye hurt.

I saw Robin being washed out by the water when he was near the generator before Fire Hydrant had trapped him in a water hold.

"ROBIN!" I yelled before diving straight towards him. Not giving a care anymore, I grabbed him out and took another hit from Pyro-n-Sis. I screamed and I tumbled through the air before throwing him to the side. Kaldur'ahm caught him but was also trapped back in fire.

I was on the floor and my ears were screeching. I couldn't hear anything and I saw Artemis in the line of fire.

I didn't remember moving but the next thing I knew I was in front of Artemis, taking a hit of fire and water.

I remember being in so much pain and someone yelling. I turned to see Artemis with her eyes full of fear and being stupid, I just smiled like an idiot.

My body was being thrown around like a rag doll in a tornado of water and of fire. I could feel the fire burning at my skin and the water entering my lungs and tearing at my skin open while being forced between the two tornadoes.

I screamed as silence took over.

There was so, so much pain that I wanted to die right there but then I kept thinking back. Back and back and then…something me in snapped.

I heard laughing and didn't know where it was from until I realized it was me. The fire no longer seemed to be hot anymore and the water didn't seem to envelop me. There was only the cold.

I remember being slammed into the ground and I just got up despite the pressure. I shot out of the fire and into the water, before I took all of the energy away. Everything seemed so cold and numbed. Before I could resume fighting again, Artemis had appeared. She had shot the arrow and it connected to the generator, finishing the EMB.

A wave hit us and it took the androids but also me.

Everything within me just disappeared and my mind started to clear. I gave out a sigh of relief as Artemis checked on Robin who just said, "Way to get traught."

After gathering together, I was still heavily wounded. AGAIN.

Kaldur'ahm had ran over with M'gann before the former helped me up. However, my legs couldn't support me and once we looked, my legs were heavily bleeding. Most of my skin was gone, leaving me to bleed and I could see my flesh.

I tried not to faint and Kaldur'ahm simply bent down to pig-back carry me. M'gann helped me on and even my arms were in the same state as my legs. "What about…M'gann?" I croaked out.

"She is fine. We are fine. Please for once, focus on yourself" pleaded Kaldur'ahm.

We had gathered around with Superboy and Kid Flash were, with Artemis holding a plasma cannon to cut the two out.

"Figured my only shot was to surrender. Pretend to drown before I actually did. Black out though" Robin explained.

"M'gann" called out Superboy who held out his hand. M'gann took in and replied with a weak voice. "I'll be fine."

"Will you quit playing with that thing and cut us free already?" yelled KF.

"It's not working, genius! EMB shuts down all machines, remember?" snapped Artemis.

"All machines present at the time" said Red Tornado.

I snapped and hissed at the pain at my fingertips. "There's the real Red Tornado" I chuckled out. I then winced when I felt a twinge of pain. That didn't know feel good.

"What has occurred?" questioned Red Tornado while Robin did some quick first-aid on me.

' _I'm definitely need Alex for this'_ I thought. "A little visit from your family" Robin replied.

"Your extremely nasty family" stressed out Artemis.

"I was not aware that I had relations" said RT before he moved towards his 'siblings'.

"Where have you been?" asked Superboy.

I was set onto the ground and Kaldur'ahm supported my back up.

"Monitor duty on the watch tower. When it became clear that Cave communications were down, I attempted to investigate. But your Zeta Tubes were also not functional. I transported to Providence and proceeded here" explained Red Tornado.

Sphere was back on as she pulled herself out of the wall and towards Superboy.

"Hey boy" said Superboy tiredly.

The cannon in Artemis's hand shot out and was fizzed out. "The pulse has worn off" said Wally and Robin before turning towards the androids.

"Red, get away from there!" I yelled.

I felt a zap in me and the next thing we knew, Red Tornado was turned against us. He used his abilities and started to take away all of the oxygen in the room. Everyone started to pass out and I gasped.

In a panic, I released all the energy I had in defense and….that was it.

* * *

NOTE:

Alright, I didn't think I had to do this but looks like I got to address some, certain 'Guest' reviews. I assumed at first it was several anons sending me similar reviews but after a while, I can tell it's the same people sending me those particular reviews.

1.) I will not dive into Avery's powers. They are as they are as you read them. If I wrote them all down in detail, that would spoil the fun in me writing this fanfiction and I would've stopped then and there. However, I might post Avery's bio; containing her powers and everything else once the story is finished. If you want, you can look at the Superpower wiki site and looked up at "Electrokinesis/ Electricity manipulaiton", and take everything on there as Avery's Power.

2.) I can't do much about my grammar on previous chapters. I'm working on it and I do, proof read through them and double check before I upload. It's a work in progress but it's not the worst. I already have several chapters waiting to be published and I do frequently read through them. I am aware of my writing, thank you.

3.) To Shana: the idea that you gave me was good and is totally do-able. However, I won't write it. If you have an idea, especially as one detailed as this, you are capable of writing it yourself. Plus, it's not my idea and I don't feel comfortable writing an idea that is not my mine.

4.) Atlanteans do eat fish. I did my research and it is canon that Aquaman does eat fish. It is the ocean and fish eat other fish. I applied this logic to Kaldur eating fish based off this. If you go to the episode "Downtime" where Kaldur goes back to Atlantis and eats with the Royals along with Tula, you will see a tower of clams, mussels, and _fish._ I can't imagine Atlanteans just eating seaweed and plankton because that isn't nutritious nor sustainable.

5.) I'm trying my best to write the characters as they are but that is difficult as I have not lived their lives nor have an actual conversation with them. I only write them as I see them and tell. Their personalities and mannerism might change depending on the people they deal with. If you want to, see it as how do the canon characters interact with Avery _._

6.) To that anon who gave me several links to other Young Justice OC stories, thank you but I will not look at them. My reasoning for this is because if I did, then "SPRITE" would lose individuality. As helpful they might be for research, I have already written about halfway through now. I will absolutely not copy and paste their stories and re-write it as my own because of my pride as a writer and ethics and plagiarism.

As much as I like people reviewing, I would like stuff that is relevant. Examples include stuff like do you like it or not? Is there something that needs to be immediately addressed? (like if 'I wrote Batman killing someone' kind of thing).

This is a fanfiction. Although it is important to keep true to the original, it is fanfiction. There will be things that will be different.

That's all I have to address.

I apologize for taking up your time but since I've published "Sprite", I'm just baffled at these reviews. I wasn't going to address them but after weeks, I gave in after I deemed enough was enough. They were starting to get on my nerves and I have also consulted a fellow writers about these reviews. After dealing with my doubts, I have decided to write them all up. I've now started to delete off reviews if I deem them unnecessary or are redundantly repeated.

Anyways, thanks for reading, favoriting & following this story! I appreciate them, very much! :33


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice!_

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

* * *

I gasped out awake with panic raging throughout entire being. I screamed out loud and thrashed on whatever I was lying on.

I felt a weight being dropped on me and tried to hold me down. If I was thinking clearly, I would've known it was Alex with his long black hair and violet eyes trying to get my green eyes to look at him.

The door had opened and everyone from the team was there with a few of the others. They had gathered around me to calm me down but I couldn't recognize their faces at that time. They tried to keep me down from thrashing with their hold and weight. This only made it worse thought. I just fought at them and burst through any opening, pushing through them.  
Instinct had taken over and I just ran.

Ran, ran, running.

I went through the halls and passed by several of the Leaguers. Thinking back, their eyes were wide with shock before they all rushed to stop me. That made it worse because all I saw where people launching themselves at me. I just screamed at them, throwing fists. I remember flipping somebody onto their back and letting out a giant burst of electricity.

I was heaving with fear before I heard a voice.

"Avery"

I turned to the voice that had cut through all the… _noise_.

I couldn't focus on whoever it was and I just yelled in frustration and panic. My hands flew to my eyes and I tried to make sense of everything. Something to ground me. Anything!

I could feel my throat tightening to cry out and tears started to well up. "Avery" said the voice and I tried to focus. _'Focus on what?!'_ screamed the internal part of my brain.

"Avery. Focus on my voice. Just my voice, please" said the voice again.

I slowly opened the gaps of my fingers and peered through. Everything was so blurry but I tried. I tried to focus on the voice that was talking to me.

I started to heave and the voice spoke out again. "Avery. Take a deep breath." I did as the voice told. "Focus on my voice and see."

I did and gradually, I looked and saw everyone's faces.

In front of me was Kaldur and Alex. Superboy was right behind them with the rest of the team behind him.

Alex walked forwards to me and grabbed my hands on my face, before slowly removing them off. A gentle coolness filled me and the tension within me started to loosen. It was like the thousands of strings coming undone from a wound up rope. Slowly coming apart.

Everything started to get into focus once again. There was a field of electricity around me, keeping anyone back. Kaldur'ahm…oh sweet, sweet Kaldur'ahm was protecting Alex from my power. He took on the blunt of the electricity but didn't seem too affected.

He too, grabbed my hand and rubbed circles on it with his thumb. It felt soothing before he let out a small stream of electricity.

It connected and like I was seeing for the first time, I stared at everyone in wonder. "What…?" I croaked out.

I looked everywhere and everyone before Kaldur'ahm placed his hand on the side of my head, making me look at him and Alex. "Everything is alright. You are safe, Avery" he said softly.

"Avery" said Alex and I slowly looked at the two of them.

"Kaldur…? Alex…? Why does everything seem…off?" I asked quietly.

"We will explain. For now, can you please let everyone through?" Kaldur asked gently. Somewhere in me just clicked off and the strength in my legs, disappeared.

My knees buckled backwards and in a flash, the Flash was behind me. "Whoa, I got you kid. We all got you" His voice was soft and low, almost calming. Reassuring. He had a hand on my head and patted my head softly.

It was soothing.

Familiar.

I just nodded tiredly and was let down gently. The others started to gather around me again, trying to talk to me softly before Batman appeared.

Kaldur just stepped to the side and knelt beside me while Superboy stood behind me. The Flash still holding me up while Alex held my hand.

I just curled inwardly and brought my knees to my chest. "Avery" said Batman, "I'm coming closer."

I nodded and he stepped forwards. He slowly knelt down in front of me, "You are safe now. There's no one going to hurt you. You are safe."

Tears just fell from my eyes and I begun crying silently.

I remember being lifted into the air then later being set down. I was fussed over before Wally came over with a juice box. I just took it and sipped it slowly, glancing around from time to time. Every so often, I would catch someone glancing at me. They quickly turned away and hid their face.

When everything was back in focus and I was thinking again, I saw Mari out of commission. I also realized I was looking out of one eye.

According to everyone and after we had blacked out from the lack of oxygen, I was close to going into a coma. I had lost an excessive amount of blood and Alex had appeared. He used his healing abilities to heal my major wounds while giving me a blood transfusion; since not only he was a healer, his blood type was also O-.

He had passed out from the process but I was out for the entire day.

Alex was sent back to rest up and I looked at myself. My legs were wrapped with my arms as well. There was a faint bruising around my neck. Everything else could be easily hidden. The first layer of my skin was healed back but I was still susceptible to infection.

I could still feel from my fingertips but there were bandaged up to my arm. I was given a back support to help keep me up and was placed in a wheelchair. The biggest change though? I had to wear an eye-patch. My left eye was recovering and in order to protect it, I had to wear said eye-patch. In made everything weird but I had no choice but to deal with it.

The lack of depth made things difficult.

I held out my hands and activated my power. More red lightning danced on the palm of my hands. I frowned. My lighting used to be hot, hot enough for me to feel a tingle like I pressed my hand against warm metal but now…it felt colder. Sharper. More dangerous than ever. I diffused my power before the potential for it to go out of control furthered.

My hair had been scorched and they had to cut it up to almost to my shoulders. Black Canary promised that she would have my hair properly done in one of her favorite hair salons.

M'gann and Artemis helped me wash the blood from my hair and helped me get dressed in a tee shirt and a pair of sports pants. I let them have their fun and they had tied my hair into two low pigtails.

They had wheeled me into the training/mission room. There was a table and I was pushed at the head of the table. Robin was to my left with M'gann. Wally and Artemis were to my right with Superboy in front. Green Arrow had walked in with a tray and I watched him play a cup of tea in my hands.

"Here, it's chamomile tea. One of your favourites."

I nodded and gave him a quick smile in thanks before blowing into the cup softly. I took a small sip and because my throat was bruised, the tea did help soothe the pain. However, I wasn't going to tell Green Arrow that this tea was dandelion tea.

Green Arrow then placed a bowl of pretzels in front of Wally. "Thanks but no thanks" he said.

"Yeah, what we want are answers" said Robin, "about Red Tornado and his siblings."

I just held the cup of tea between my hands and lap, remaining silent (and also because I couldn't speak much).

"Exactly" chimed in Wally. Green Arrow went to take the bowl but Wally grabbed it, "Leave the bowl" he said before taking a mouthful. I gave GA a smirk and he gave one back before Wally over me one.

I took it with my mouth and chewed it slowly.

I just sipped my tea to wash down the food and saw Superboy look to the side. I did the same and saw Batman talking with Kaldur'ahm.

My hearing was still recovering so I couldn't eavesdrop on what they were saying. No doubt, Superboy was doing the same.

I widened my eyes when I saw Superboy charge forward and yelled out, "You knew?!" and tackled at Kaldur'ahm. My eyes widened in shock as I dropped my cup onto the floor. "Conner!" I rasped out and hacked violently. Artemis got up and helped rub my back.

"That android and his maniac family nearly killed M'gann and Avery!" yelled Conner.

"Conner, what are you doing?" questioned M'gann when she flew over.

"Kaldur knew there was a traitor among us and said nothing!" yelled Conner.

Everyone made their ways forward and I moved the joystick to move my wheelchair forwards. "You knew?" said Robin in shock.

"You didn't tell us?" questioned Wally in anger.

"I sought to protect the team from-" Kaldur'ahm explained before he was interrupted by Artemis.

"Protect us from what? Knowledge that may have saved us from our lives? May have saved Avery from her current state!" said Artemis as she gestured over to me.

I glared at her and sighed, before continuing closer to Kaldur and Conner.

"You almost died!" yelled Conner to M'gann and turned to me. "You almost died."

I just stared at him passively before settling myself between Kaldur and Conner.

"Enough" said Batman with a narrow of his eyes.

Conner let Kaldur go and I nestled myself between Conner and Kaldur, preventing anything from happening the two.

"With Red Tornado…missing. The team will now be overseen by rotating supervisors" Batman said. "Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift."

"I'm really looking forward to hanging around with you guys" said Captain Marvel.

Everyone looked at each other as Conner glared at Kaldur, who did the same. "After I dismantle Red Tornado, you and I are gonna-"

"Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League. That makes him a League responsibility. You _will_ leave him to us."

"I have another assignment for this team" Batman said as the Holo-computer was turned on. We saw a couple of newspaper headlines featuring the Mayor of Gotham being attacked by a Gorilla and I just gaped in confusion.

"Gotham Mayer attacked by Guerilla Gorilla?" read out Wally.

' _Is this only thing he could find to distract us?'_ thought out Conner to me and M'gann.

I just massaged the bridge of my nose. Too exhausted and numb for anything else.

"Batman, please. Tell me, you aren't sending us on this wild ape chase!" Robin said.

"I'd never _joke_ about the mission" replied back Batman.

Robin widened his eyes and looked off to the side. "I've checked the sources and studied the patterns. Mary-hills encounter is only of the latest series of incidents." Batman turned to Aqualad, "Aqualad, you and the team will depart to India and check out this out."

Aqualad merely nodded as the others moved. "Heh, your team" scoffed Wally to Kaldur.

No one gave him the light of day and I just wheeled myself over to him. He looked at me and I just grabbed his hand before wheeling forwards. He let me hold his hand and followed me.

I was soon suited up and heading towards the Bio-Ship. Batman had tried to stop me but after a bunch of angry charades where I told him I wasn't going to let the team alone like this or so help me, he let me on. Only telling me to engage in the shadows but not in the front lines.

Considering my luck, who were we kidding?

I patted Sphere who tried to convince me let her on but since Superboy said no. Captain Marvel landed in front of the bio-ship. "You're coming with?" asked Robin.

"Sure, we'll have a blast" said Captain Marvel before going in.

"Translation, he blames us for the Red Fiasco. Doesn't trust us." grit out Robin.

Me and Kaldur made our way closer and the two of them looked at us. "It's a big club" said Wally before he and Robin went into the Bioship.

I looked at Aqualad and tapped him on the shoulder. He lowered down so his ear was near my mouth as I rasped out, "Take control now. It'll get worse."

He looked at me confused before I moved forward and gestured him on. The trip to Northern India was tense and silent, except for Captain Marvel talking and I was the only one entertaining him.

I kept up small talk with everyone to me and they did talk but otherwise? They weren't talking to anyone.

When we had arrived at Northern India, Miss M opened the hatch. Artemis and Robin jumped down with their line to make sure the area was clear before Miss M lowered the bioship.  
I slowly got out of the wheelchair with some help from Superboy.

"All clear" said Robin before I turned on my stealth mode along with Kaldur'ahm.

I slipped on my mask and looked around. "Switch to stealth" said Kaldur before he looked at the others, "and we'll review mission parameters."

"Parameters? We don't need no stinking parameters!" snapped Wally.

"It's recon. We know what to do" said Robin before following KF.

"Kid, Robin" called out Aqualad.

"The four of us started this team because the Justice League was keeping secrets from us" said Robin.

"Or did you forget that? Like you forgot to tell us about the mole?" KF said sarcastically. "Sprite, you coming with us or not?"

I just shook my head and they huffed. "Call us when you want to join us then" snapped Robin before the two disappeared. I tried to yell at them but my throat was bruised so I couldn't yell at them.

I face-palmed myself and Captain Marvel and I looked at Aqualad.

"Come on, I'll keep you safe" said Superboy who grabbed Miss M's arm, who threw it off.

I could hear the telepathic link they were having, which I only now realized. _'You're my boyfriend Conner, not my keeper. Stop hitting on me like a character from the 70s sitcom'_

I rose an eyebrow, _'70s sitcom? Where did you get that from?_ 'I thought to her.

' _Uh-'_

"I just want to protect you" confessed Superboy confusingly.

"Like Aqualad protected us? I'm not sure your protection or your patronizing can be good for our health" said Artemis before Miss M and she walked out together. They stopped and turned to me, "Sprite, are you going to join us girls?"

I sighed and shook my head again. "Suit yourself. Find us when you get tired of the boys" Artemis said before she and Miss Martian disappeared.

"Why didn't you stop them?" snapped Superboy as Aqualad looked at him. "You're supposed to be in charge!"

"I am-" before Aqualad could even speak, Superboy didn't let him speak and left us behind.

' _At least the others had the decency to invite me'_ I thought to him.

I could only feel anger and I sighed.

I felt stares at my back and I looked at Aqualad and Captain Marvel. I rose an eyebrow at them like "What?"

Aqualad spoke. "Don't you have something to say?" he said, waiting for whatever I was going to say. Probably even more words to bash him with.

I stared at him and offered my full attention to him. I walked forwards to him and grabbed the back of his head. He widened his eyes and shut it tight when I brought my head towards him.

I brought his forehead softly to mines and he opened his eyes in confusion, like he had expected worse. I rose an eyebrow at him and he cleared his throat.

"I thought you…were going to head-butt me."

"Tempting but no" I rasped out with a smirk.

I removed my head from him and tapped his nose. "Boop"

We made our way forwards and there was only silence as we got deeper into the jungle. I looked around and I could tell there were lots of wildlife around.

I was floating in the air with my wings; that had been downsized, in order to keep the pressure off my feet. As we were walking, I thought about Aqualad knowing about a mole on our team.

 _Why didn't he tell us sooner?_ Was the first thing I thought.

It wasn't like I wasn't bothered about this either but at the same time, deep down I knew. If there was really a mole on our team, it wouldn't be wise to tell us for it would set them off. Aqualad was our leader and he had to make that choice. If there wasn't a mole on our team…then ignorance was bliss.

' _Well too late for that'_ I thought, thinking back to everyone's reactions. _'Then again-'_

I had trusted Kaldur'ahm and revealed more of my background to him. It was gamble and hopefully it would pay off later.

"Guess this is where Mayor Hill's monkey business went down. So at least we have confirmed his story right?" clarified Captain Marvel to Aqualad, who continued forwards.

He didn't receive a response and Captain Marvel looked at me. I just shrugged since I was unsure what else to do.

"Aqualad?" we both questioned out loud.

"My apologies Captain," said Aqualad. "I am plagued by doubts."

Captain Marvel and I looked at each other with raised eyebrows before looking at Aqualad.

"Perhaps I am the wrong to withhold" believed Aqualad.

I heard rumbling to the side and I stiffened in response before we all turned. The rumbling got louder and we all saw a giant mutated elephant break through the trees.

"Get back!" yelled Aqualad who pushed me behind him while Captain Marvel shot forward, pushing the elephant back. However, the hero was thrown to the side by the elephant's trunk and I saw another elephant break through.

"Go!" yelled Aqualad. I flew into the air at his command. I dodged the attacks and realized how huge they were. I also saw what was around the elephants' necks….wait, those look like inhibitor collars?

I saw Captain Marvel and Aqualad trying to avoid the attacks before I dove for one of the nearest elephants. I clapped my hands together and built a ball of energy before pulling my hands apart. It thinned into a rod before I grabbed it to turn the energy into a construct in the form of a spear.

Diving straight towards the collar, I slammed my staff into the collar and the elephant roared at the pain but I continued forward with my broken heart. The collar zapped and broke off. The metal fell the ground with a loud THUD!

I flew away from the elephant and waited to see it look around in confusion than at me. It turned away and both Captain Marvel and Aqualad removed the other collar.

I patted the elephants, talking to them in hush soothing tones and rubbed their necks. They seemed to nuzzle into my hand before the two disappeared into the jungle.

I flew right back down to the others as Captain Marvel gushed.

"Pretty sweet the way you figured out the problem was the collars" commented Captain Marvel.

"But the collars indicated intelligence behind the attack" said Aqualad. "The rest of the team may be at risk."

He reached to his ear to communicate to the team but there was only screeches. "Comms are jammed and Miss Martian failed to establish a telepathic link before we split up."

"Actually, you let everyone split up before communications were set" said CM.

"They would not listen!" argued Aqualad.

"I guess but back at the Cave? Batman stopped everyone with one word."

 _"Because Batman is Batman."_

"You know you don't have to tell me. When I first joined the League, all he did was boss me around. It's hard not to take it personally but I never disobeyed an order and that's what probably kept me alive" said Captain Marvel, "Right?"

I nodded back and placed a hand on Aqualad's shoulder. I then squeezed his hand and gave him a grin.

"Batman takes command. He has too. For the good of the League. Thank you for making me understand" understood Aqualad.

"Hey, Wisdom of Solomon" said CM, pointing to his head.

' _Aqualad, Sprite, can you hear me?'_ said Miss M through the mind-link.

' _Yes Miss Martian. Report.'_

' _Artemis and I were attacked by animals wearing inhibitor collars. Like those used on the convicts at Belle Reeve prison'_

I saw Captain Marvel look interested somewhere and faintly saw a tiger. "Oh cool, it's the tiger. I'll be right back!" said Captain Marvel before he zoomed off.

"Captain, wait-" yelled Aqualad but by then, it was too late.

"Hey, Speed of Mercury" said Aqualad sarcastically.

I just stared at him at Aqualad's sarcastic remark. He stared at me, "What?" with his eyebrow raised.

I just floated in the air with my legs over each other like I was sitting in a chair. I just shrugged. I was going to ask him about the mole and where did he get that info but…there were more pressing manners to attend to. I pointed to my head and the next thing I knew, a mind link was established.

' _Link Established'_ thought Miss M.

' _Should he really be giving us orders?'_ thought out Artemis. _"And should you really be following them?"_

' _Listen, please'_ thought Aqualad.

' _Oh, good. Aqualad's voice is in my head. I so missed that'_ thought Wally sarcastically.

" _Hey Kaldur, KF and I were just attacked by a volt of vultures. Course, since we're moles you probably think we attacked ourselves."_

' _If he did, he wouldn't tell you'_ thought Artemis.

' _Oi-'_ I thought before I sighed. Rubbing my temples, feeling the other voice in me waiting to burst out.

' _Superboy are you there or just pouting?'_

' _Busy. Call back later'_ thought out Superboy. I felt puzzled before realizing through the connection that we had that he was…fighting with a WOLF?!

' _What gets me is how non-chalant he is about not telling us'_ said KF.

I followed after Kaldur before we saw three machines placed in a triangle. _'He should be chalant. Way chalant. Extremely chalant-'_

' _How can we be a team if he doesn't trust us with his secrets?'_ pointed out Artemis. I flew closer to the arrangement and saw the Gorilla footprints.

' _-Or if Conner doesn't trust us to take care ourselves'_ thought Miss M.

I rolled my eyes at the fact that Miss M and Superboy were having a couple spat. Of now of all times.

' _Did he think, you and I are the mole?'_ thought Wally to Robin.

' _We've known each other for years!'_ thought Robin.

' _Trust isn't a two way street'_ –Artemis

' _Like we keep secrets from them!'_ \- Miss M.

' _Like we would do that'_

' _Never'_

I saw the frustration consuming Aqualad and because of that, I was ready to burst as well.

' _Enough'_ thought Aqualad. He ripped out one of the machines in frustrations and I just widened my eyes, _'Captain Marvel has been captured and we must act as a team to save him. '_

' _Under your leadership, I don't think so-_ ' scoffed KF

' _This is not up for debate. You all chose me to lead and when the mission is over and you wish a new leader to lead, I will happily step down. But until that time, I am in command here.'_

Aqualad threw down the machine in his hands to the ground in frustration. He stood there and I opened my mouth to speak until-

' _ **Well done, fish boy. What a way to take the reins of the ships and set the sail!'**_

I freaked out and when Aqualad stopped in front of me in shock and turned to me as well, I knew he heard it. Everyone heard it.

' _Oh fuck me'_ I thought chalantly.

The voice within me cackled, _**'Not today, Avery~'**_

' _Will you shut up?'_ I growled to it.

' _ **As Superboy has once said, Nope~'**_

I threw my hands in the air with a sigh as Aqualad looked at me in shock.

' _W-Who was that?!' yelled Artemis._

 _I sighed, 'That…would be the insane voice in my head since Bialya'_ I thought to them.

' _ **Hi~'**_

' _Wait…you have an insane voice in your head?!'_ thought KF.

' _Well we all have secrets don't we? But I am entitled to my own but if you're all so hung up on trust issues and secrets, then how about that I'm keeping the secret about the fact I may die before I'm 25? Or the fact I had been blind for the first few years of my life?_

 _Or Mari-Antoinette is supposed to be my second body when I can no longer move? Or the fact that my mother's sister tried to poison and murder me when I was a kid when she stabbed my heart?_

 _Or the fact I was stuck in the hospital because they had to find a heart transplant to my body for 2 years along with a lung transplant? Or the fact that I'm slowly going insane?_

 _Or the fact I've been affected by the non-lethal version of Joker's venom causing me to have brain damage and have this insane voice in my head? Or the fact that you are going have your god-damn panties in a twist because you didn't bother asking where Aqualad know about the mole? For goodness sake, we are a team and here we are fighting against each from one little thing!'_ I snapped.

Electricity was sparkling off me with flames bursting out.

I could feel the shock from everyone.

I threw my hands in the air, _'Oh now, you're silent?! JUST GREAT. That would've been very appreciated several hours ago back at the Cave!"_ I snapped with tears streaming down my cheeks. I was frustrated and broken beyond belief and I was so tired of it all already.

Kaldur'ahm took my hand and hugged me, while rubbing my back in reassurance.

' _ **Nice going everyone. Now you made Avery cry. Aren't you all proud of yourselves? You should all be ashamed of yourselves.'**_ The voice chided within me.

' _Shut up'_ I sniffled at the voice.

' _ **If you wish'**_

And that was the last I heard from the voice for a while.

I walked along with Aqualad as I hiccupped. Aqualad kept holding my hand while I tried to locate Captain Marvel. _'There's… a large amount of energy coming from this location along with Captain Marvel's electrical aura.'_

We all had gathered together and saw a large building. Surrounding the buildings were the same machines Aqualad had found.

Artemis joined me and Aqualad while Robin and KF were to one side while Miss M took the back.

' _I'll fly over'_ said Miss M

' _Negatory. The field extends like a dome over the whole compound'_ observed KF.

' _Pylons are insulated but one good shock could make a momentary gap'_ explained Robin

' _I see a target'_ stated Artemis

' _Then be ready to hit' said Aqualad. 'Be ready, all of you'_

Aqualad ran forward and used his own electrokinesis to shock one of the pylons. KF gave the go and Artemis shot the arrow, hitting the panel. Once the field was done, we all made our way forward until we saw the monkeys above. One of them screeched causing the alarm to go off before a horde ran towards us.

Growling, I let out a large discharge of electricity causing the monkeys to screech in fear before running away. I grabbed a monkey and ripped off the collars just as Aqualad ordered the same.

One by one we all began to take off the collars until a huge Gorilla appeared with a machine gun. Miss M was thrown to the ground and KF ran straight towards the Gorilla. "Keep your paws off you dumb dirty ape-"said KF before he slammed into the Gorilla but to only bounce back.

I charged forwards as the Gorilla shot his machine gun at me. My wings were activated and I flew around to dodge the attacks and I thrust my hand out open.

A wave of electricity and bounced the bullets off and straight towards the Gorilla. He dodged it for only Miss M to levitate him through the walls and created an opening. We all climbed in and I landed on the ground, crackling with energy.

"It's the brain!" yelled KF

"Augh, I can see it's a brain" said Artemis.

"Not a brain, _The_ Brain!"

I growled as electricity sparkled off as the Brain moved forwards. "In the Flesh…so to speak" he said and turned towards the Gorilla.

"Mala" he said before he pressed a button. Several pylons appeared and created a wave, causing everyone to fall down but I growled. The energy didn't bother me as I absorbed the energy and overloaded the pylons.

They started to smoke and I grinned. The wall behind Mala exploded, knocking him down and revealed Superboy with a giant white wolf.

Everyone moved in to attack and everyone started to work together. The others thought against the gorilla and I watched Conner's new wolf friend pounce onto the gorilla. I went up against the Brain with Aqualad and held off his laser attacks.

Soon we all surrounded the enemy.

Mala roared as Superboy cracked his knuckles. "Try it, I hate monkeys" he said. The wolf growled in sympathy.

"No Mala, this will not be our Waterloo" said the Brain as his form started to change. "It is too bad, that I could not explore your potential further" said the Brain to me. I widened my eyes at him.

"Au revoir" said the Brain.

"Get down!" yelled KF just as the lights went off.

I snapped my finger and the lights turned back on with my command. When the light went back on, they were gone.

Everyone lowered their stance as KF was confused. "Wait, that big weapon thing…was a light switch?"

"It's also a teleporter" I said, narrowing my eyes at where they had disappeared.

After gathering back at the Bioship, I watched Artemis and Wally go back to dissing each other like always.

"What are you grinning about?" said Artemis.

"One word, Souvenir!" replied back KF as he placed the beret Mala was wearing.

"Two words, Gorilla lice"

KF panicked and took off the hat quickly. "Oh man!"

I chuckled before helping to take off the collars and checking the animals. I had my hand in a crocodile's mouth and pulled out one of Artemis's arrows. I inspected it to make sure there were no broken shrapnel. When there were none, I disintegrated it in my hands; the dust blowing away from my hand.

I patted its mouth and it slithered back into the jungle. "That's the last of the collars?" asked CM to the tiger.

The tiger roared back in response.

"And I can count on you to keep the other animals out of trouble."

The tiger looked at him with another roar before CM petted the tiger. "Good. I'll be back for a visit, I promise."

The tiger bounded away as CM waved it goodbye. "I think I'm going to name him Mr. Tawny."

I grinned and looked at him, "Great. Now Mr. Tawny will make excellent friends with Chairman Meow."

I saw Superboy playing around with the wolf. As expected, Miss M and Superboy made up and explored their relationship while also gaining another pet.

The wolf made his way over to me while I scratched his chin. "You're very handsome" I commented with a raspy voice.

The wolf barked and leaned into my hand. I smiled and started cooing over it. The next thing I knew, the wolf's tongue dragged itself over my face.

"Ew, wolf slobber" I said in disgust. The wolf's eyes sparkled and I stared at it. "I don't know if I should be happy or not"

It rubbed its head against me and I sighed before a small smile appeared on my face.

As we made our way into the Bio-ship, Robin spoke as Aqualad was next to him. "Look, I need to know. Why did you keep the mole Intel a secret?"

Everyone gathered around, waiting for his response. Aqualad looked at me and I just gave him a smile and a thumbs up. "The source of the tip was Sportsmaster" confessed Aqualad.

We all widened their eyes in shock. That was unexpected. I thought he may have gotten it from Red Arrow or someone else.

As expected, Artemis reacted first. "What? You can't trust him!" she yelled.

"He didn't" I said, causing everyone to look at me. My mouth felt dry, "However, there was always a chance it could be."

Aqualad nodded. "That is true. However, it seemed possible, even likely that he was attempting to divide the team with false information."

"And given how the mission went, he nearly succeeded. But you had to consider it might be true" said Robin, now understanding his silent decision.

"Yes. As leader, I did. In which case I didn't alert the traitor" said Aqualad.

"Villains do have a thing for twisting the truth into however they want it to be" I commented dryly.

Robin sighed, "I hate to say it, makes sense. "

"I am still prepared to step down" reminded Aqualad.

"All in favor of keeping Aqualad as leader?" said Wally while holding his hand up. Everyone followed his actions, including me.

Both Robin and Aqualad shared a nod as Captain Marvel placed a hand onto the former's shoulder. "Guess it's unanimous" he said before shaking hands with Aqualad. "See you tomorrow"

"You're not coming back with us?" Aqualad said in surprise.

"Nah, gotta fly" said CM before he flew away.

Everyone climbed into the Bio-Ship as Miss M spoke. "So what are you going to name him?"

"What's wrong with Wolf?" questioned Superboy.

"Generic but acceptable" said KF.

Aqualad looked at the others before turning his attention to me.

"Something on your mind?" I asked him with a rasp.

"Back then, you didn't act betrayed when it was revealed that there was a possibility of a mole."

I shrugged, "Yeah, I know."

"Why?"

I rose an eyebrow and gave a flat smirk. "Because even after I've told you about who I was and everything, you have my trust like I have yours. I figured you had your own reason for holding the truth and looks like it was all in good intentions. "

Aqualad smiled in what appeared to be relief, "I see…"

"However, as I've said before, Villains do have a thing for twisting the truth into however they want it to be. It still doesn't change the fact there still might be a mole among us. Even if we don't suspect it's us" I said.

"You sound like you think you are the mole" said Aqualad in a frown.

I shrugged and wrapped my arms around myself. "I don't want to be but after everything that I've went through? Nothing is ever as it seems. One of us may be the mole and we might not even know it. Whether it's them or even me. We can't be sure until we do find the mole. So yes, I'm suspecting myself. Especially how I have a voice inside me and my history."

With that, I didn't give Kaldur a chance before I went into the Bioship. I sat down in my seat and while Conner played with his new friend; Wolf and the others talking to each other like the fight about the Mole didn't ever happen.

Kaldur sat back into his own seat and we headed off back to the Cave.

After we all reported to Batman about the mission and everyone had headed off to their respective areas, I had decided to stay over at Cave because it was late. And also, I was still technically injured and Alex was still at the Cave as well.

After being fussed over by my best friend and then the two of us having a light spat, we talked to each other for a bit before Alex promptly passed out from exhaustion. He had passed out in my room and I was stuck in the med-bay. I sat in one of the med-bay's bed with a book in my hand. I was trying to read the words on the pages but it was difficult to read at my normal pace with only one eye.

I huffed in frustration at the strain in my eye before deciding to give up. Slamming my book close with a loud thud, I leaned against the mountain of pillows. My head was swarming at the fact Sportsmaster had told Kaldur'ahm about the possibility of a mole in our midst.

Kaldur'ahm must've heard it when we were in Taipei. However, there was something odd. Why would Sportsmaster reveal the fact that there was a mole in our group, in the beginning? Other than the fact he could've been trying to divide the team, something didn't seem right.

There should've been more to this and the matter about the mole, couldn't be easily solved.

I sighed at the small throbbing in my head. I raised my bandaged hands to rub my temples before the door opened.

I looked to see Kaldur'ahm standing at the door, carrying two steaming mugs.

We made eye contact as he walked over. "I thought you would be still awake" he said before handing me a mug.

I took it carefully and sniffed it. It was chamomile tea. "Thanks" I said before taking a sip.

"You're welcome" he replied back before he sat in the nearby chair and sipped his own tea.

There was a comfortable silence between the two of us before I broke it. "So what brings you here? Shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked, softly. The tea helped soothe my throat but it still hurt to speak any louder.

"I was finishing up on a report for Batman. The others have all went home or fell asleep. I thought I would see if you had as well."

"Yet, you came with a cup of tea." I held up the said cup that was already nearly finished.

He chuckled, "I did hope you were still up."

I smirked before I looked at Kaldur and stared into his eyes, "What really brought you here, Kaldur? This isn't just some visit."

Kaldur'ahm looked at me and I didn't know if I was imagining it, but I thought I saw a small blush hit his face. "I...are you currently in a relationship, Avery?"

I stared at Kaldur'ahm with wide eyes.

"What?"


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice!_

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

* * *

I stared at Kaldur'ahm with a bemused look. "No, I'm not. What brought that idea on?"

"I have been curious as of late…" admitted Kaldur'ahm. "With M'gann and Conner's relationship together and with-"

"And Wally's infatuation with M'gann?"

"Yes" affirmed Kaldur'ahm before looking into his tea cup. "I have been wondering about relaitonships outside of the team. Between you and Alex-"

I nearly choked on my tea and Kaldur'ahm quickly rubbed my back. I started coughing before I stared wide eyed at him. "Whoa, whoa- wait you think me and Alex are dating?" I questioned.

Kaldur'ahm seemed surprised. "Ah- yes. You two seem quite close and I thought….are you not?"

I stared at Kaldur'ahm with a bemused look. Wait, me and Alex? Oh hell no. Giddiness began to fill up my chest before I started to laugh. Kaldur'ahm just stared at him and he looked like I was laughing at him.

"I-"

"No, no. That's not it." I said though the pauses of laughter. I forced myself to calm down and was reduced to giggles. "No, me and Alex are not dating and I doubt we ever will."

"Excuse me?" Kaldur'ahm asked, looking for clarification.

"One, Alex and I have been childhood friends since we were kids. We've spent so much time together already, it would be pretty boring. Because we knew each other for so long, we treat each other as siblings, if you will."

"Then…?" Kaldur'ahm asked again, even more confused.

I grinned, "Two, I'm not even his type."

Kaldur'ahm stared.

"My gender is not preferred preference."

His eyebrows furrowed before I stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Alex is gay" I said bluntly.

I wanted to burst out laughing but I was sure, I would bust out a gut. Realization hit Kaldur'ahm, **_hard._** His eyes widened before Kaldur'ahm's opened his mouth and closed it, with only an "Oh."

I rested my cheek on my hand and gave a small smirk. "Yeah. Alex is currently in a relationship but it's been...difficult coming out to others. Alex has insecurities and it takes him awhile to open it. "

"I see…" said Kaldur'ahm before he cleared his throat. "My apologizes."

I waved his response off with a smile. There were a number of times people would assume me and Alex were in a relationship. Not that I wasn't bothered by it but it was hard for Alex. In high school, some people found out and made Alex coming out….difficult from that time on. Much less, comfortable opening up with others.

A small awkward silence fell upon us.

Kaldur opened his mouth but closed it. He then played with the cup in his hands before he spoke. "Remember when I went back to Atlantis?" he asked me.

I nodded and he continued after taking a deep breath. "I had confessed to the girl that I had been in love with. But…when I told her of my affections, she did not return them for she was already in a relationship with my best friend, Garth."

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that, Kaldur" I said, disappointed for Kaldur'ahm.

He shook his head. "Do not be. I am happy for both of my best friends to have found love in each other…but it still does not make it any easier" he admitted quietly.

I placed my hand on his in reassurance. "At least you know now. You what they say though here on the surface world, 'There are plenty of fish still in the sea'" I told him with a joking tone. Hoping it would cheer him up a little bit.

Kaldur smiled at what I had just said, "What does that mean?"

"It means Kaldur," I said without faltering and with a smile, "There are still others more out there. It's not just the end yet."

He smiled, "I see. That is a very odd saying."

I scoffed but I smirked at him, "It is but it does hold some truth to it."

"It does" he agreed.

There was a small silence before he spoke. "Have you ever been in love Avery?" he asked hesitantly and softly.

I stared at him as he cleared his throat, "You do not have to answer if you-"

"No. I do," I said with a small smile. I lightly drummed my fingers against my cup, debating whether I should tell him or not. "I…it's just…I'm not sure if I'm really in love because I have never been attracted to someone else before."

Kaldur looked at me with his full attention before I decided to take the plunge. If not now, then when?

I looked at him and looked into his eye seriously. "It's you Kaldur'ahm. I think I'm in love with you."

* * *

When I had woke up, I didn't feel like waking up at all. I had woken up at the wee hours of the morning and I checked to see that it was very early in the morning. I thought I could busy myself at the university…until I realized I had no classes.

I sighed and my two cats jumped onto my bed. They purred and meowed at me, probably waiting for breakfast to be served.

I grumbled and grabbed one of my cats, burrowing my face into their fur. They meowed but continued to stay put. "I wish I was a cat right now" I told them before I sighed and lugged myself to the kitchen.

It had been a week since I told Kaldur'ahm and ever since, it had been awkward. Mainly for me.

I wasn't sure if I was in love with Kaldur but on the other hand, I was. Not to mention of the fact, Kaldur still hadn't gotten over his love for his one of his best friends, Tula I think was her name, either.

An image of a girl with short red hair flashed in my mind. I furrowed my eyebrows and became annoyed, as this image was not familiar with me.

It was probably Kaldur's.

I sat at the dining table with my own breakfast with the cats, chowing on their mixture of dry and wet food.

I hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Kaldur'ahm since I was benched from training after my fight with Red Tornado's siblings and I was busy with university. It ate up much of my time and I only had enough time to pop in for a while.

Mari-Antoinette was more or less functioning but remained at the Cave to help around. The majority of the time, I had kept up contact with Conner and M'gann since they lived at the Cave. Wally and Richard were there time to time but since I lived in Central City, I was in contact with Wally more often when he and Barry dropped by time to time (involving with food most of the time).

I sighed and got ready to head for Metropolis, for a visit with my Uncle Luthor and the Clark.

Taking a Zeta-Tube to Metropolis, I blended in the crowd and arrived at Lex Corp. As expected, I was met with Mercy at the front desk. "Good morning Mercy" I greeted her.

Silent as ever, Mercy merely nodded and gestured me to the elevator. I followed her and ignored the stares and glances that I was receiving from the people around us.

We entered the elevator and made our way up to the top of Lex Corp. My fingers tapped rhythmically against my leg each time we passed a floor. I glanced outside and watched the city of Metropolis laid before us.

No wonder Uncle Luthor enjoyed being on top.

When we arrived at the entrance, I could hear talking beyond his office door and I could identify the secondary voice.

Mercy knocked on the door before she opened it.

Before us, there was my (non) official uncle sitting at his desk with Lois Lane in front of him. No doubt in the midst of interrogating Luthor about one of his latest…works. They turned and I made eye contact with the two of them.

Lois raised an eyebrow at me, "Avery, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Luthor looked at me before giving a charming smile to the reporter. "Ah, Avery, it has been a while since Taipei" he said before getting up his chair to walk over to me.

I nodded as I played along, "It has."

"Taipei?" clarified Lois who gave me a look.

Ah, Lois Lane's all famous reporter gaze.

I started to sweat bullets while I gave her a (albeit nervous) grin.

Both Lois and Luthor knew my secret identity as Sprite but they didn't know that the other knew. What made the difference though was Lois wasn't aware that both Luthor and I had a relationship with each other and it would be very interesting to the reporters.

I tried not to laugh nervously, my grin still up, "I was visiting relatives in Taipei for a moment and so happened to see Luthor there before he graciously invited me for dinner and driven me to the hotel I was staying at" I lied. I almost wanted to say 'uncle' too. Good job me.

Lois stared at me, "Uh huh. So what are you doing here?" she asked again. "And what happened to your eye?" My hand immediately went to my eye-patch and it throbbed slightly.

"Uh…I'm here as an ambassador for my family's business to deliver some documents for him" I told her with another lie. "And for my eye…there was fight and I was told to keep it covered while it was still healing…" I said carefully.

Luthor glanced at me, probably noting that I got it from my ' _extracurricular'_ activities, before he nodded. "And I thought it would be a good idea to invite her for some brunch to keep good relations with each other." Luthor placed an arm around my shoulder and shook it playfully for good measure.

I nodded. Before Lois could interrogate us any further, a large tremor hit the building. It shook the entire building and I fell over.

Uncle Luthor caught me before I could face-plant myself onto the floor. We heard sounds outside the walls and we all ran out to see what the commotion was.

I gaped when we saw giant plants rising from the ground and causing terror. "Poison Ivy" I said immediately.

Lois looked at me, "Why would Poison Ivy be at Metropolis? That's a little bit too far from Gotham, isn't it?"

I looked at her, "Do you know anyone else who would dare attack in public with giant plants?" I counteracted. On cue, a car was being thrown right at us and we all backed away in case it crashed into us.

The car fell a few meters away from us before it could hit the windows, but still fell to the ground below. We all stared at each other before Lois ran off for another scoop.

When the door closed, I looked at my uncle. "I guess brunch has been cancelled" I said.

Luthor merely nodded, "It appears so" he said before personally leading me to the elevators. I looked at his face and saw a gleam in his eyes and my eyes caught the small upturn at the corner of his mouth.

Suspicions rose and when I managed to leave my Uncle and his secretary behind, I quickly grabbed my mask and placed it on. Realizing, the plant was still attacking, I activated my wings and dove. I grabbed any pedestrians in harm's way while dodging the plant's attacks.

My wings sliced any vines but when more started to sprout from the ground, I was being overwhelmed.

I grabbed the communicator from my pockets and placed it into my ear. Flying around the vines, I spoke into it. "Calling Superman! This is Sprite in Metropolis! There's a Godzilla sized plant that is attacking and holy cow-" I cursed when I got slammed to the ground by a vine.

I tumbled through the air and I struggled to stop before I crashed.

I stopped right before I was slammed into a building and I flew towards to the plant. I shot lightning right at the plants and it screeched as I caught it on fire.

I had formed an electric construct of a halberd in my hands before I chopped away at the plant. The flowers launched themselves to attack me and the next thing I knew, Superman had appeared.

He effectively punched the plant back and I sighed in relief. He turned to me and offered me a smile, "Rough morning?"

I gave a nervous laughter, "You have no idea" I replied back before we worked together to take down the plant.

Superman had tried to up-root it but more just appeared. No matter how many times I cut it down, it kept growing back together. More started to appear and Superman and I were in the air, surveying the scene before us.

I was starting to get winded and there was no end in sight. More Leaguers had arrive to help contain the damage and threat. I was ordered by Batman to return immediately to Cave where the others would be de-briefed. Apparently, since the plants appeared here in Metropolis, more had appeared in several different areas.

Finding the nearest Zeta-Tube and arrived with Batman at the same time. The others looked surprise to see the two of us arrive before I picked off a piece of the plant and crushed it beneath my foot. "Later" I told the others before Batman took over.

"Computer, National news" he said before the holo-computer pulled up a live feed from Metropolis.

 _"The initial attack was short lived but Metropolis was only granted a short reprieve" reported Cat Grant, "And despite the intervention of Superman and Sprite along with the Justice League-_ "A video feed of me flying around scooping up citizens while slicing the plant tendrils along with Superman. The others grinned at me and I gave them a short smirk before we returned our attention to the screen. _"-there seems to be no end in sight."_

"Should we get out there?" asked Robin.

"No" said Batman, "The League will soon have the situation under control, that's not why I am here. According to your intel, Sportsmaster supplied Blockbuster formula to Kobra."

"Who combined it with Bane's venom to create Kobra-Venom" said Wally.

"Which the brain used to create his animal army" said Robin, next.

"And upgraded Wolf-"smiled Conner as he petted Wolf's under-chin. "The brain also used inhibitor collars like the Bell Reeve penitentiary" said M'gann.

"Batman, is the plant thingies have Kobra-Venom too?" questioned Artemis.

"I had Green Lantern run an on-spot analysis," reported Batman, "The vine cellulose does contain trace of Kobra Venom variant."

"These cannot be coincidences, unrelated criminal operating with one other worldwide" said Kaldur'ahm.

"Exactly, it is now clear that our enemies have formed some kind of secret society of super villains" agreed Batman. "The attack on Metropolis is only the beginning."

I sighed and leaned against the fur of Wolf.

"You've got that right. Plant creatures have sprouted in Gotham city, Paris, Star City, and Taipei-" said Robin before I felt a jolt go through my body. I instantly stiffened upwards when the screens went static.

We all turned as Wally spoke. "Dude!"

"It's not me. Someone is cutting into the satellite signals. All satellite signals-" said Robin until the screens turned back on.

My eyes widened at the person who was on the screen. My mouth gaped open and I slowly started to back away. "It's the Joker…You've got to be kidding me…."I whispered lowly as memories flashed in my brain.

The Joker tapped against the screen with his stupid, sickening grin. "Ladies and gentlemen, we interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem to bring you this important announcement" said the Joker before moving the camera to reveal even more villains. "From the Injustice League!" laughed the Joker.

"We are responsible for the attacks on your city. If you wish to save them, a ransom of ten billion American dollars is required. Delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations, there is no time limit. But the longer your governments wait, "paused Count Vertigo.

"The more we get to have our jollies" finished the Joker before he started laughing. The screen went back and my knees went weak. If Wolf hadn't appeared by my side, I would've collapsed to the ground.

"Avery" said Kaldur before he went to my side. I slowly sat onto the ground, holding my head as the world around me feel like it was in circles. My breathing started to be labored while I tried to speak.

"I'm," my throat constricted. "I'm fine" I whispered forcefully. Wolf whined before I patted his head. His fur distracted me from my current… predicament.

Batman touched his ear before responding, "Roger that Aquaman. Prepare the ransom as a fall back but it won't come to that."

Robin began to type into the holo-computer while Kaldur'ahm helped steady me. I was distracted slightly by Wolf's nudging before M'gann helped rub my back.

The screen re-appeared and we were shown the video of all the Injustice League members. "Count Vertigo, the Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultra Humanite, Atomic Skull, Black Atom, and Wotan! Seven heavy hitters. Probably behind nearly and everyone we ever faced" said Robin.

"There's your secret society" said Wally.

"Not so secret anymore" said Artemis.

I tried to get up but my legs wouldn't respond. Wolf rose up and carried me with him. The next thing I knew, I was riding on him as my fingers clutched his fur.

"Perhaps after India, they realized we would deduce the truth and saw no point in hiding any longer" said Kaldur'ahm and looked at me.

I would've object to that statement but I was too shaken up to think properly. "Yeah, that was their mistake" said Wally. "Right now, I say we go kick some plant creature butts!"

"The Justice League will handle the plants. I have a different job for this team" said Batman.

"Oh man!" whined Wally before Artemis punched him to shut him up.

"With the plants attacking so many locations simultaneously, there must be a central control system" said Batman. He looked at me and I ducked my head slightly.

"When I was fighting the plants in Metropolis…they wouldn't stop regenerating. I think Superman and I spent two hours on just one plant and that was when it was still…small compared to now" I told them.

Batman looked at the others, "Your mission is to destroy it"

Zatara walked forwards, "You realize what you're asking them to do" he said.

"They're ready" said Batman confidently. I couldn't help but smile when he said that.

"Ready? Ready for what?" questioned Wally.

Artemis punched him again and he yowled "Ow! Will you cut that out?"

"Hello Wally? If the big guns are fighting the plants, who do you think we'll be fighting?" asked Artemis.

"I don't know, I guess we'll-" Artemis pointed to the screen before Wally could even finish. Realization dawned onto the speedster's face and gasped. "Ooooh."

"Well Batman, I trust you are correct" said Zatara.

"I trust you can locate the enemy" replied back Batman.

"Indeed" agreed Zatara, "Wotan's involvement of sorcery show how the plants are controlled. Robin, if you would provide a holo-map."

Robin did as he was told as a giant holographic Earth appeared. "I will search for concentrated sorceress activities" he said before walking over to the Holo.

Holding up his hands, he began his incantations. Soon, a mark had appeared on the map, revealing the location. "There is where you find the Injustice League's Central Control System" said Zatara.

"Locations locked in: Louisiana bayou" said Robin.

Kaldur'ahm turned to Batman, "We are on our way" he said before everyone quickly headed off to suit up.

I was about to follow and stopped when Batman called to both me and Captain Marvel. "Captain Marvel, Avery" he called out and we both stopped. "For this plan to succeed, the entire Justice League must be seen fighting the plant creatures. You, Zatara, and I are needed elsewhere" said Batman as he directed it to Captain Marvel.

Captain Marvel seemed disheartened and I spoke, "What about me, Batman?"

He turned to me and walked over, "Do you still wish to join the team on this mission?" he asked me.

I knew he was referring to the fact that we were going to encounter the Joker and considering my history… I bit my lip and glanced around nervously. I sighed before looking at Batman. "No. I don't want to." Batman narrowed his eyes at me before I slowly regained my resolve. "But I _have_ to."

Batman stared at me for a moment before he nodded. With that, I quickly got dressed back into battle. Zipping up my hoodie and re-adjusting my mask, I joined the others in the bio-ship.

I felt the stares and I rose an eyebrow at them. "What?" I asked before re-adjusting my eye-patch.

"Uh…are you sure you up for this?" asked Robin worriedly, "You know who'll you meet when we get there."

I stared at him before I sat in my seat. "We have a mission to do and I can't let my trauma get in the way of that" I replied to myself more than the other before I looked forwards.

The others looked each other before Aqualad nodded. Miss M flew the Bioship out of the Cave and we headed straight for Louisiana.

The trip didn't take long but it sure felt long. Everyone was on alert and I ate some snacks along with KF to keep our strength up. When we were in Louisiana, Robin checked the amount of Wing Dings he had and I had checked my own utility belt.

"What's in the duffle?" asked KF to Aqualad. I looked and saw the said bag. I widened my eyes when I could feel what was inside it and looked at our leader in shock.

"Plan B" he said and glanced at me. I just gaped at him in shock before I glared at him. Before I could even say anything, Miss M moaned in pain.

We all turned, "You alright?" asked Superboy when Miss M held her head.

"Dizzy" replied Miss M.

"Martian's get airsick?" said Robin in surprise.

"She does look greener than usual" noticed KF.

"Not me, her" said Miss M.

"I feel fine" said Artemis, "Are you okay?" she asked me.

I was confused as I felt fine too but Miss M quickly spoke. "Not her, the Bioship. She's trying to shield us but-"

As if we hit some weird turbulence, the Bioship began to rock dramatically. I held onto my seat, bracing for impact.

We made impact below the ship and we were sent flying. We were tumbling in the water and I held onto whatever I could. I noticed the same plants from before latching onto ship and dragged us under. Black Adam had appeared and ripped the top of the Bioship open, causing pain through Miss M.

"He's hurting her!" shouted Miss M before Superboy charged and punched Black Adam off into the trees.

Water began to flood the Bioship and I laughed nervously. "Are you kidding me?!" I said in a panic with my arms in the air.

"No. No way am I nearly drowning three missions in a row!" spat Artemis.

I tried to keep myself calm and I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I jolted and saw Aqualad's arm around my waist and I looked at him. He stared at me and nodded before I took in a deep breath and nodded back.

"M'gann, we need get out! Open a hatch" said Superboy, jolting Miss M back to reality.

"Hello Megan! Of course" she said before gills appeared on her neck. She ducked into the water and opened a hatch. I placed an underwater breathing device into my mouth along with others and I had seen Artemis give KF one too.

' _Out, everyone out!'_ ordered Aqualad in our minds. He swam the both of us out first with the others close behind.

I tried to keep myself under control while we were underwater and reminded myself that I was safe with Aqualad. That and I wouldn't drown.

We soon surfaced out of the water and I quickly took out the device in mouth. Gasping, we got onto land and just in time to see the Bioship go down.

"She's in shock" reported Miss M, "she'll need time to recover"

A raging headache hit us and we all screamed at the pain. My hands flew to my head and we all fell to the ground.

"Vertigo" struggled out KF when the said villain was in front of us.

"Count Vertigo to you peasant" he corrected.

Superboy was about to charge but was knocked to the side by Black Adam. Aqualad got up quickly and used his water-bearers to summon the nearby water and slammed it straight at Vertigo.

I got to my feet quickly and got ready to fight. My head throbbing from Vertigo's wave.

' _Miss Martian, Robin, Sprite, disappear! We will keep them busy while you fulfill the objective'_ ordered Aqualad.

Miss Martian turned invisible before I flew into the air. I quickly ducked into the trees with Robin.

' _I can feel a large flux of energy right there. Keep heading in that direction!'_ I thought to the other two.

I could feel the others going down and it took everything in me not to go and help them. We disappeared into the woods as I kept my ears out.

' _I've lost contact with Aqualad and the others. Should we-'_

Before Miss M could finish, Robin cut her off. _'Sorry, that is not the gig, this is._ '

We continued to walk and Robin glanced at me. I knew what he was thinking and I shook my head.

Not now, later.

We came upon a large building and I just gaped. How the hell did no one come across this yet? _'Central Control system'_ thought Robin. ' _Looks like that plant is acting as the antenna to control the other plants worldwide'_

I turned around when I felt a presence. I turned around to see Poison Ivy but it was too late. Her plants had caught us in their tendril grip.

"Well hello" she greeted us before Ultra Humanite jumped down.

I glowered as Poison Ivy looked at me. "If it isn't Sprite, it's been so long since I last saw you" she said.

I narrowed my eyes at her when she smirked. "Goodbye" she said. Before Ultra Humanite could fire at us, Miss M used her telekinesis to re-direct the gun to blast at the base of the plants.

I broke free and I charged at Poison Ivy. Two sword constructs appeared in my hands and I charged at Ivy. Robin distracted Ivy while I attacked and at the same time, chopped down any of her plants down.

When a wall of plants appeared, they had suddenly exploded and Miss M appeared in our minds. _'Robin, Sprite! She made contact!'_

' _What Artemis?'_ asked Robin.

' _No'_

We looked up to see Wotan with the others in a magically cage and the next thing we know, the Bioship had appeared and flew above their heads. It hit Wotan in the head, knocking him down and forcing him to lose his focus. Everyone started to fall down and everyone landed down in the swamp.

Aqualad and Artemis were fighting against Poison Ivy while Superboy and Wolf were fighting Ultra Humanite. KF was heading straight for Black Adam and Vertigo while I headed straight towards the building.

I positioned myself with held up a coin. Holding the coin like I was about to flip it, I positioned it towards the plant. Robin had just placed several wing dings inside as I flew above it. Energy built up in me and I could electricity going through my arm.

Miss M grabbed Robin and I flipped the coin before shooting it forwards. A beam of energy was shot out from my hand and straight at the giant plant, sending a giant explosion and sending into flames. I gritted my teeth at the amount of energy I was using and the plant started to screech before withering to the ground.

I landed near Robin and Miss Martian who looked down at Posion Ivy. "Timber" he said.

Poison Ivy enraged shot several plants at us before Miss Martian destroyed them with her telekinesis. I felt a beam of energy go by us and I re-directed it to see the Atomic Skull and the Joker.

Shivers went down my body and Robin grabbed my arm. He dragged the two of us down and I flew us down gently.

I stood in front of the Atomic Skull and when he shot a blast of energy at me, I held my hands out front. I started to absorb the energy given to me and he continued to do so. I started to push forward before I let out a scream and sent it forwards.

Our energies counter-acted together and caused an explosion. Staggering backwards, the Atomic Skull flew backwards. My wings grew larger as I charged as fast as lightning, punching him straight in the face.

He groaned before passing out in the swamp waters.

I felt a mystical energy and when I turned to the source of it, Wotan had shot out lightning at everyone.

I saw Aqualad and the others get hit and something in me snapped. I gasped and yelled. "Everyone!" I screamed.

I dodged the lightning attack by Wotan and I glared at him. "You'll regret that" I said before I flew into the air. Lightning pulsed in me and I shot my own blast at him.

I crashed into him, sending the two of us flying. I recovered and he did as well. We glowered at each other as Wotan spoke. "You dare challenge me, the great Wotan?"

I sneered, "As it turns out, I am knowledgeable in the mystic arts!" I said before holding out my hands. I then, held out my hands into the air. Storm clouds appeared and lightning crackled in the air.

The wind started to pick up before we both charged. I could feel the tattoos that Kent had placed on me glow and Wotan smirked. "I see, so you are Kent Nelson's apprentice" he said before we both charged.

I shot lightning at him and my entire body was covered in an electrical aura. I sent cast after cast at Wotan but I wasn't strong enough magically. Despite being under Nelson's teachings, he didn't exactly teach me a lot of offensive spells.

Wotan muttered a spell before I felt a blast of Chaos energy hit me. I screamed and I was sent flying backwards into the swamp. I could hear the others yell my name but I could only hear something break inside me like a SNAP!

' ** _Time to play and set free the chaos!'_** I could feel a burning heat go through my entire body before I started to laugh insanely.

Everything seemed to be on a standstill and I got up, my form visibly changing. I could feel my eyes glow red with energy and everything seemed black and white. My hands started to turn into claws and I grinned maliciously. The lightning I casted turned from purple to red.

Wotan stared down at me and he seemed interested. "Let's play!" I screamed as red lightning crackled from my fingertips.

I shot the red lightning straight at Wotan which made a direct hit. He flew in the air and I bended my legs before I jumped straight towards him. I grinned before I slammed my forehead against his own.

I cast magic after magic at him but the more I did it, the more I lost control. The two of us were in the air and I was laughing at him while we were both shooting lightning at each other. The difference was my lightning was now fully red and then I felt a large mystical energy.

Wotan and I turned to see Aqualad holding the Helmet of Fate above his head. I widened my eyes as KF yelled, "No, Aqualad, don't!"

However, before KF could stop him, Black Adam punched him to the side and Aqualad had placed the Helmet on.

Fate flew next to me and the two of us stopped shooting energy. I just stared at Fate who was in the body of Kaldur and I could feel the insanity within me disappear.

"Wotan, you are mine" said Fate. Wotan shot an attack at him but Fate counter-acted with his own, easily over-powering him into the building below.

A binding occurred around Wotan and I saw the Joker trying to stab Robin. I looked at Fate and then at Robin before growling in frustration. Haunted memories created a window of clarity through my jumbled mind. I could feel my body going cold with fear before I summoned whatever courage before charging at the Joker, I knocked him to the side. The joker laughed when he got back up.

In both of his hands, he held two knives, "I've always wanted to carve a bird…and capture a little fairy!" he said before charging at us. I used my own to take the blunt of the attack and Robin kicked the Joker in the face. My movements were lagged, whether it was the swamp water or my fear of the Joker. Thankfully, Robin covered my movements from the Joker.

I looked and saw Fate get blasted by Wotan and before I could help, another mystic presence occurred. Another magical spell hit Wotan and we all looked up to see Zatara with the other Leaguers. A Batarang was thrown and knocked the knives out of Joker's hands.

The instant relief hit me like a bag of bricks.

All the villains were cornered in the centre with all the Leaguers surrounding them with us in them. All at once, the villains held their hand sup in surrender.

"There will be another day" vowed Vertigo.

The Joker laughed before he snapped, "Another day? Another day?! There won't be another day! Not for any of us!"

I growled and charged before my rather large clawed hand grabbed the Joker's head and smashing him down into the swamp. HARD.

However, it was too late. His fingers had wiggled and the spores of Joker Venom were released. "Joker Venom, don't breath!" ordered Batman. I instantly grabbed Robin and brought him closer, ready to fly him upwards into the air and out of the zone.

"Fear not!" boomed Fate before an ankh appeared. The Joker Venom were being absorbed into the ankh and everyone was safe. "Fate has intervened!" he announced.

Everyone looked at him in silence. After rounding the villains off, there were only a few of us around.

Fate looked down at me. "Child-"

I snarled while I crackled red lightning. I gritted my teeth and tried to control the anger in me. "Let…him go" I forced out while trying not to attack him and pry the helmet off Aqualad.

"What were you thinking? Nabu will never release him now" yelled Wally at M'gann. "Kaldur will be trapped as Doctor Fate forever" he whispered broken.

Fate had said nothing and anger flared inside me. I moved forwards to attack him but his hands moved to his helmet and removed it.

I widened my eyes and fell in my step. "What?" I asked confused.

"Nabu let you go?" whispered Wally in awe and disbelief before walking up to Kaldur.

"He almost did not" said a surprised Kaldur. "But your friend and mentor, Kent was most helpful. He says Hello" he said with a smile.

Kaldur looked at me and opened his mouth. However, I was too angry at him before I punched him in the face.

"Avery!" yelled everyone and I just pounced on him, grabbing the front of his shirt. Superboy had rushed over and looped his arms under my own, trying to pry me off.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" I yelled angrily at Kaldur, whose eyes were wide open.

"Avery-" said Wally. He grabbed my arm back and I spun my head at him. Red sparks popped in the air as I glared at him. "Shut up, Wally! You have no room to talk either!"

I spun my attention back to Kaldur. My head hung down. My lips started to tremble and I started to cry out frustrated tears.

 _Two bodies lay on the cold ground of Gotham. The blood from their bodies started to flow onto the ground, mixing with the small puddles of water. Avery cried out to them while trying to burrow herself between the two bodies-_

 _Kent gave me a sad smile, the life from his body fading away. "Take care of yourself, Avery" said Kent before he gave one last breath and closed his eyes. I could only stare at Kent. My entire body had gone numb. Everything around me was numbed. I could feel Wally standing behind me in shock while Klarion was furiously breaking down the shield. I just stared at the once smiling man that had taken me into his care and I tried to search for that warm smile on his face-_

"Why would you even do that…? I'm tired of losing the people I care about…I can't lose you too" I whispered to him. My eyes started to burn from my own tears as memories started to haunt me.

"Avery…" said Kaldur'ahm before I forced my fingers to let the fabric go from my clutches. There was a break of clarity through my rage. My form had seemed to return to normal and Superboy loosened his hold. I just stood back up before stepping away. I started to walk away from the group, in order to calm down.

"Avery" called out M'gann and I just held up my hands.

"No. Just…leave me alone, please" I almost pleaded, before wrapping my arms around myself.

"We're done here" said Batman and I stopped, glancing at him. "The super villain secret society has been neutralized. As for your performance-"

Everyone stared at him worriedly, "It was satisfactory" he told them.

Every smiled and looked at each other. I tried to smile at them but it came out messed up. Everyone piled into the Bioship and the ride home was (overall) cheerful but I wasn't in the mood for it. I could feel the glances the team gave me on the way back.

When we arrived back, I didn't bother waiting for the others and quickly got out of the ship.

"Avery-" called out Kaldur'ahm but I was too angry to listen.

I stalked over to the showers to get rid of the mud quickly before heading off to my room. "Night" I said to no one in particular when I passed them before slamming the door closed.

I saw Alex sitting on my bed and he tilted his head before sighing. I just shrugged it off before changing into a pair of pajamas.

"I heard what happened" said Alex.

"I thought you would" I replied, dryly.

"I know you encountered the Joker and Aqualad had placed on the Helmet of Fate" he clarified.

I threw down the brush I was using and I threw my hands into the air. "Why would he do that? I mean, I got in the first time when Wally put on the Helmet because he didn't know better…but Kaldur'ahm? He's aware of Magic and uses it! Haven't they heard of Equivalent exchange? All magic has a price to it and-"

Alex stared at me and I sighed, deflating. I sat on the bed and placed my hands over my eyes before throwing my head back. I struggled to keep myself calm and after the fight with Wotan, all my emotions were out of control.

"They were desperate. You can't really blame them for feeling that way and acting out on them" said Alex before he took my hands. He started to unravel the bandages on them and checked the skin.

My flesh were pinkish and sensitive but they were recovering. Alex's violet eyes scanned for any abnormalities before carefully running his hands over them. The bluish purple aura enveloped his hand and I could feel his healing abilities affecting me.

I felt calmer exhaled a sigh.

"Do you remember that night?" asked Alex softly.

"Sort of" I said, softly. "I remember that it was late and I was sleeping over at your house. Your mom was making us cookies after I returned from the hospital after recovering. It was because it was late that your mom decided to let me sleep at your house."

Alex nodded. "My mom was worried that something would go wrong and wanted to keep you over, so she could keep a close eye on you. You were so confused and curious about everything."

I chuckled, "I remember not knowing what s'mores were"

Alex cracked a smile, "My dad and everyone else was so shocked."

"Or the fact I had never eaten a chocolate chip cookie before" I pointed out.

"My mom and sister immediately began making patches of Chocolate chip cookies as soon you had said that"

I groaned, "Please don't remind me. I felt so guilty when your mom made patches of chocolate chip cookies for me."

Alex snickered, "You were so confused."

I nodded, "Yes I was."

There was a small silence. "Then he came" sobered Alex.

I nodded, "Your blood father" I said, remembering the moment.

 _The doorbell rang and Alex's father opened the door. When he did, we all saw a large man than any other. He had a scar on his face that was given by the claw of an animal. Alex's father cursed and yelled. Alex's mother ran and we had seen the man. She grabbed us and passed us into Alex's older brother and sister, yelling them to run._

 _They had carried us into a room and we heard commotion. We heard screaming and yelling with several gun bangs._

 _Alex started to cry and his sister tried to sooth him._

 _Before we could run outside, we heard a louder scream. Alex's siblings panicked and ran towards the sound and we saw Alex's mom with a blade in her stomach. Her arms were spread out in front of Alex's father._

 _Alex screamed out to his mother and his father screamed out his wife before he shot at the man. It didn't faze him and he was knocked to the side._

 _Alex's brother pushed me into his sister's arm before throwing himself into the fray. He too was knocked down and Alex's sister held onto us. Fear throughout us and she shielded us._

 _She was ripped away and Alex whimpered, holding onto me._

 _He was ripped away from me and Alex held his arms out to me, screaming out to me. Tears were running down his face and he tried to break free._

" _AVERY!"_

 _I remembered feeling energy throughout my entire body and I let out a scream of my own._

 _I had launched myself with electricity surrounding me. I tackled Alex's captor who flew. Alex fell and ran towards me before I fought against the man._

 _Lightning cracked in the air and the man fought against me. Being so tiny, it should've been obvious that I would've lost._

 _But my powers were in full power. I slashed and punched the man, burning at his skin; where they continued to grow back._

 _The next thing I knew, the fight was over when the man had escaped. My arm was twisted and my leg was as well. My chest was shook as it rose up and down with difficulty. Alex was shaking his mother, trying to wake her up, the aura surrounding him. The flesh tried to knit itself together but I knew she was dying._

 _I crawled towards Alex and his mother, who tried to sooth her crying son. Alex's mother spoke to me and then whispered into Alex's ear before the light in her eyes disappeared._

 _I felt a hand be placed on our shoulders and I whipped out to attack. Lightning snapped in the air and I saw a man with pointed ears; Batman._

 _I had thought he was here for Alex and I growled but-_

"We didn't realize much later that your blood father was Vandal Savage" I whispered, with my forehead on Alex's.

Alex nodded, "It had turned out my mother was already married when she met Savage. I realized we were born not out of love but out of force. A bargain for to save her husband and my siblings... For saving them, Savage would return to take one of us and I turned out to have powers."

I hugged him and he gripped onto my arms. "You got hurt because of me"

"I got hurt because I wanted to save you."

"I called out to you" stressed Alex.

"And I responded. I wasn't going to stand by and let my best friend be taken" I whispered.

"That was the first time you met Batman" said Alex, "The second time you met him was after the Joker. Because of me, you're in this superhero business."

"Maybe but it was my decision. Because of that, I met Kent Nelson who helped me train. I met Batman and the others, realizing Batman knew my parents. I also made more and more friends and opened up. And I don't regret any of them" I said.

"Your life was already messed up as it was before Batman" said Alex.

I smiled dryly, "Maybe" I replied.

Alex had removed the eyepatch over my eyes and widened his eyes a bit. "What?" I asked.

"Your eye changed" he said honestly.

I widened my eyes and I quickly pulled out my phone. Using the front view camera, I looked to see one of my green eyes was now greenish-bluish-yellow.

I just stared at myself and I looked at Alex, "How the hell am I going to explain this?"

Alex blinked. "I have no idea" he replied.

There was a knock on the door and I turned to it. Alex turned to me and I wasn't sure if I wanted to see who it was. Alex got up and walked over to the door. He opened it slightly and blocked his body.

There was whispering and Alex opened the door to reveal Kaldur'ahm.

My mood soured and Alex turned to me, "Just listen to him" he said.

I grumbled but replied "Fine".

Alex nodded and turned to leave but had placed a hand on Kaldur'ahm's shoulder and whispered something to him.

Kaldur'ahm nodded and when Alex closed the door, leaving only me and Kaldur.

I grabbed my pillow and glowered at him. "What do you want? I'm not in a good mood" I hissed out.

Kaldur'ahm sighed and nodded, "I am aware but I need to talk to you."

"About what exactly? About the fact you used the Helmet of Fate?" I half yelled at him.

"Yes, that too" he said.

I stood from my bed and threw the pillow at him. He caught it in reflect and I punched him. Kaldur'ahm let me, infuriating even more.

"How could you?" I whispered to him.

"I had no choice" he said.

"We always have a choice" I said to him.

"You were in trouble" he argued.

"Trouble comes with the mission, Kaldur'ahm!"

"Which is why I had brought the Helmet as plan B" he defended.

"A plan that was not necessary!" I said, "Do you even know the price you have to pay when you put it on? Have you not heard of Equivalent Exchange where humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return? To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. To obtain Doctor Fate's powers, you must lose your freedom and body for such power to Nabu. That is the price of becoming Doctor Fate."

Kaldur'ahm widened his eyes but softened, "I was aware that once you put on the Helmet, it would be lost but I didn't know that was the price…."

"There are no other ways. It is how the world works. Magic is the same. Except, it makes promises on its deals. You want unimaginable power? You have to either earn it or lose something that is the equivalent for it" I said.

"Have you always known?" said Kaldur, softly.

There a moment of silence, "Yes" I said.

"Kent would've spent generations being Doctor Fate but he only regained his freedom after it was clear he was becoming old. Because Kent became Doctor Fate and let Nabu take over, he missed out potential memories and time with his wife Inza. He only spent the final few years with his wife before she departed from this world."

"How many years was he Doctor Fate?" asked Kaldur'ahm.

"Long enough for the people around him to start to disappear" I said before slowly backing up to my bed.

Kaldur'ahm grabbed my arm, "I'm sorry" he said.

Tears started to fall and I didn't bother to wipe them away. My vision became watery and my voice cracked. "I already lost people I love Kaldur and when I had finally decided to get close to people again, you decided to put on the Helmet of Fate. I thought I had lost you-"

"But you didn't" he said and gently grabbed my arms. Steadying me.

"You could've been. If Kent hadn't been there, Nabu would've never let you go." Kaldur'ahm wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his shoulder. "He already lost a potential host and he lost another again. The next time someone puts on the Helmet, Nabu will never let that opportunity go. Promise me, you or anyone else will not put that Helmet on again."

"I promise" said Kaldur'ahm.

"Promise me" I choked out.

"I promise"

There was only my hiccupping sobs and when I removed myself from Kaldur to wipe away the tears, I felt a small pressure against my cheeks.

Everything seemed to set still when Kaldur'ahm had wiped some of my tears with his thumb before wiping away the rest.

"I'm tired"

Kaldur'ahm was silent.

"I'm tired of losing people I care about."

His eyes stared through me.

"I'm tired of being confused."

Kaldur'ahm took my hand and rubbed his thumb against my skin. He rubbed my back soothingly as possible before giving me a hug.

I embraced the hug and let myself be comforted.

* * *

 _NOTE:_

 _Alex was always met to be gay. I created him as my OC for 6 years and he's always been gay._

 _If you look at Chapter 17, I have briefly, eluded to Alex being gay with him texting his partner. I don't think I will reveal who his partner, as either a canon character or an minor OC. Avery and Alex have been childhood friends for a while and have developed a "bond-sibling" relationship. It would be awkward for them to be in a relationship._

 _Also, I am aware that Kaldur will be the mole in the Light in Season 2. That'll provide tension and some excitement._

 _And yes I am aware Kaldur may have a canon partner (whether female or male) in Season 3. But we are still in season 1 and Kaldur doesn't have a romantic interest **yet.**_

 _If Kaldur does have a canon partner in season 3, then fine. I'll deal with it then but until then, I will continue writing as I have._

 _Besides, at the time I'm writing this, I already have written up to 30 chapters. That's 10 chapters ahead of this one. It's already too late to re-write what I've had written up so far because you dislike Avery, having an implied relationship, with Kaldur._

 _Avery, at this point of this chapter and time, is still testing out the waters of being in a relationship or having romantic feelings. Keep in mind what is revealed of Avery's past. Heck, I'm not even have Kaldur and Avery be a pairing once this is all over. But who knows? We'll see how I write it from here._


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice_

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

* * *

I took in a deep breath after doing a warm-up with both Robin and Kaldur, respectively. Robin helped me stretch properly (which helped since he is an acrobat) and Kaldur offered to help get back into shape.

After being benched from doing any physical work and training aside from stretching, I was itching to be in some action again. Although, I was relieved that I had some time to get used to my workload from university before balancing school with vigilante duties.

Alex began to come to cave more often and eventually became the residential medic. He was usually in charge of making sure we didn't break a bone or have a concussion.

Currently, Alex was finishing checking what we had in stock in the med-bay.

I hand Kaldur'ahm a cool bottle of water bottle after we had did some light sparing. "Thank you" he replied with a small smile.

I smiled back and tried to ignore the light blush on my face.

It hadn't been long since both Kaldur'ahm and I decided to try our hand at a relationship and a lot of things didn't change between us, since they were mostly natural. We had discussed about the premise of a romantic relationship with each other and we were in a grey zone.

I rubbed my hand behind my neck to ease the tension. _'Even though I did confess my supposed feelings to Kaldur…I'm not sure if I'm actually in love with him like M'gann is. I never really had any feelings to someone before. Maybe when my new relationship with Kaldur will tell things once for all.'_

I took a large drink of my water bottle before I placed it on the ground. I saw Kaldur take a long drink of his before he splashed some of the water contents over his neck.

I suddenly was reminded about his gills and thought about bringing a wet towel for him.

Robin walked over after doing a bunch of warms up as well and I thought of an idea.

"How do you guys feel about all three of us doing a spar?" I asked them after tossing Kaldur'ahm a wet towel. He smiled at me in thanks and I did the same.

"Like two vs one?" clarified Robin.

"No, like, all three of us against each other" I clarified for them.

Kaldur'ahm and Robin looked at each other before the former looked at me, "That would prove useful"

"So, you game?" I asked.

Robin and Kaldur smirked before I shrugged and grinned. I slapped my hands together and rubbed them, getting my fingers ready. "Alright then" I spoke before the three of us got onto the platform.

The computer started to count down and the three of us were going around each other. As soon the number had counted down, we all charged at each other. I dodged Robin's kick and Kaldur's fist by bending my back.

The boys dodged each other's attack before I swiped their legs. Robin jumped in time while Kaldur did not. He quickly caught himself and we both made some equal distance.

I held up my fists and grinned. With all nods from each other, we launched ourselves at each other.

There was a flurry of fists and swipes and kicks. We kept dodging each other and I felt winded.

I pulled myself out and watched Robin and Kaldur'ahm spar each other while I recovered.

I smiled and remembered I needed to grab my utility belt from the locker room; since I remembered after the Injustice League incident I had dumped my belt in my locker when I took a shower. I got up and walked towards the locker room.

After retrieving my utility belt, I passed by a mirror and looked at myself.

I tugged at a strand of my long black hair and realized it had grown even longer again. A side effect of using my powers. It seemed the more I used my powers, whether by usage or intensity, my hair would grow longer. On the other hand, I would be more exhausted and my muscles would be strained. I huffed and sighed- wondering if I should take Dinah's offer to the hair salon.

I tugged at my clothes and sighed. Every time I had destroyed my work clothes, Batman kept updating my clothes to suit my "needs". The newer ones were more improved to the previous versions but weren't durable enough to last every fight. They were at first had basic armor with Kevlar armor and everything. Then the fabrics were designed to keep my body heat in, to minimize the loss of energy. And then it was updated to take on damage but surprise, surprise it was destroyed.

I tugged on the neck of my turtle neck before walking back to the training room. I saw Kaldur'ahm sparing against M'gann and I rose an eyebrow at Wally; who saw in an arm chair with a coffee table next to him. His arm may be broken but I had no idea why he was sitting in a chair.

I shrugged and I saw Wolf, lying on the ground. As if he knew I was watching him, his eyes opened. Wolf's tail wagged and he barked before making his way over me. I smiled and ran my hands through his luscious coat. I cooed and he soaked up all the love.

The next thing I knew, we were both on the ground as I used him to rest my body against. Wolf curled around me with his head on his paws. I scratched his chin while pulling softly against his ears.

As of late, ever since 'joining' the team, my body felt even weaker than before. Usually I kept a close eye on my actions but at this rate, I didn't know long I could last.

Conner stood next to me, watching M'gann and Kaldur fight.

' _So how are things with M'gann?'_ I thought to Conner.

' _Its fine'_ he replied back.

I smirked, _'I bet. Aside from your make-out sessions with her-'_ Conner glanced over me with a wide eyed look and I huffed at him. ' _Don't think I don't know. My room is across from yours and there have been times when I caught you two kissing'_

Conner had a light blush and I cackled. Robin rose an eyebrow at me but I ignored me.

' _You know you don't have to go out of your way to keep your relationship a secret'_ I told Conner.

' _I know that but M'gann said we should'_

I cocked my head to the side as Wolf rose his head to look at me. I rubbed his head before running my hand on his body.

' _It does add thrill to the relationship but everyone except Wallace knows'_ Icommented

' _Hmph, you're one to talk. What about you and Kaldur?'_ questioned Conner.

' _What do you mean by that?'_ I asked curiously.

Conner shrugged, _'M'gann kept wondering if the two of you were secretly dating on the team'_

' _So that's how it looks, huh?'_

' _Looks like it'_ he replied.

I groaned and Robin rose an eyebrow at me. I just waved it off but burrowed my burning face into Wolf's fur. This was become unnecessarily complicated.

I heard light footsteps and looked up to see Richard; who was crouching in front of me.

"You feeling okay?" he asked. Probably worried that I was feeling sick again.

"I'm fine." I rubbed my hand over my face, hoping I could wipe away the lingering blush. "Just thinking."

"About Kaldur?" smirked Richard.

I stared at him while he grinned. "Yeah, I know about you and Kaldur getting together."

I groaned and face-palmed. "You too?"

Richard shrugged, "I had my suspicions but I only knew when Kaldur came to me for help." I stared at him and his stupid grin.

"Wait, what? Hold up, help?"

Robin grinned a bit larger. "During the week when you weren't here, Kaldur came to me where you were and how you were doing. When I asked why and refused to give him an answer, he told me and I just told him to give you a chance."

I furrowed my eyebrows at him. I had opened my mouth to tell him off but I thought about if he hadn't. We would be dancing around each other and effect everyone around us. Then it wouldn't be good for our conscious. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, "Never mind."

Richard patted my back, "Hey, at least you two are now dating."

I peered an eye to him, "I wouldn't say we are dating officially. We haven't gone on a date with each other and I have never dated before. Mind you, I'm 18 and I still haven't kissed anyone before."

Conner and Richard gave me wide-eyed look. "You what?"

I pointed a finger at the boy wonder, "Don't you dare start. As far as I know, you haven't kissed anyone yet-"

Richard opened his mouth and I gaped. "Hold on, you what-"

I stopped when Artemis walked over, dressed in gear. "Hey, Avery."

"Hey, Art" I smirked.

"How're you feeling? Like are your injures better?" she asked. Her voice slightly louder than usual.

I shrugged but winced at the small stab of pain. "I've been better. I'm allowed to do sparring again and go on missions but I'm still technically benched."

Immediately, Artemis spoke loudly towards Wally's direction. "At least you've been working harder unlike a certain someone!"

Wally glared at Artemis and I laughed nervously. I was unsure what to say until Black Canary spoke towards Robin and Artemis. "Artemis, Robin, time to spar against each other."

I got up, thinking I was going to spar against Conner but… "Avery, you're done for the day."

I pouted and sat on Wolf, who barked and returned to sleep.

Both Artemis and Robin walked onto the training pad before M'gann and Kaldur stared again. I waved to Kaldur who gave me a smile before the others got ready.

Superboy went against Black Canary for training in substitute for me. I simply observed and analyzed the others as they sparred against each other; while Wally low-keyed asked for nachos. I rolled my eyes and sucked on a lollipop, when Captain Marvel flew to make Wally some nachos.

Soon, Black Canary stopped the sparring lesson when she spoke. "Good work everyone" she spoke and everyone stopped sparring. Wolf got up and padded us over to the others; scaring me for a second. "It fact it's been a very productive week. "

"Yeah for every except Kid Mingler" said Artemis to Wally, who was sipping his Pineapple juice.

"Hey, arm broken from combat against the Injustice League!" defended Wally.

I just rose an eyebrow but I continued to pet Wolf's head. Artemis immediately fired back, "You don't have room to complain, Wally. Avery had more injuries and wounds than just a broken arm and yet at least she's putting effort in training."

I sighed, "Please don't bring me into this."

Wally grinned and spoke before I snapped my fingers at him. "And you don't have room to complain. You're going to have to learn how to fight with a broken arm sooner or later. Besides, why are you even sitting in an arm chair? You're legs aren't even broken!"

"I…uh-" stuttered Wally, "Why are you even riding Wolf?"

I rose an eyebrow and began to dismount from Wolf but he moved and ran around the entire room. Forcing me to grip his fur to hold on. "Heel, Wolf! HEEL!" I yelled.

Everyone chuckled and Wolf barked happily. I glared at him, "You little furball."

He growled but walked over back to the group with his tail wagging.

Black Canary gave a low chuckle, "I really enjoyed being your….uh- den mother, this week."

I heard the Zeta Tube speak and we all turned.

 _Recognized Zatara, 11_

We all saw Zatara grant access and the computer spoke. _"Access Granted, Zatanna Zatara. A03. Authorization, Zatara. 11."_

We all saw the Zeta Tubes light up and revealed a female figure. We all walked forwards as Zatara spoke. "Zatanna, this is the team. Team, my daughter Zatanna."

I grinned at the person when M'gann immediately flew over to introduce herself. "Hi I'm-"

I choked back a laugh when Robin cut off M'gann, "Robin!" he spoke.

I laughed in my fist and Kaldur'ahm patted my back.

Robin cleared his throat, "I mean, I'm Robin. She's Megan. That's Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, and Conner. Oh and there's-"

"I know who she is" smiled Zatanna towards me.

I smiled back and Wolf walked up to her. She stepped back in response, mostly likely due to the size of Wolf and I chuckled. "Down boy" I told Wolf and patting him before he ruffed. Lowering himself down, I got off and patted Wolf.

"Nice to see you again, Zatanna" I spoke and gave a hug. She hugged back, "Yeah, it's been a while"

"Wait you two know each other?" asked Robin.

I grinned at him and gestured to Zatara, "When I was with Kent, Zatara would stop by to talk and he would often bring Zatana with him. We eventually became…friends, you could say?" I clarified.

Zatanna giggled, "Yeah, we're friends."

I nodded.

"Welcome to the Cave" said Kaldur and Zatnna became nervous. "Uh, thanks" replied Zatanna.

"So are you joining the team?" asked Robin.

"Let's not get ahead of yourselves" cut in Zatara. "This is strictly a visit. Though, I am sorry we missed the training. It's something in which Zatanna could benefit."

Immediately I thought of ' _Oh boy'_ before M'gann's voice appeared in my mind.

' _Do you the rest of you get the impression we're still on probation with Zatara?'_ Thought out M'gann.

' _Not just Zatara. I mean why is still Marvel still around'_ questioned Conner.

' _Because we like having him around'_ thought out Wally.

Artemis glared at him. _'You_ like _having him around as he waits on you hand and foot'_ she pointed out.

' _And your point is?'_

' _It does makes one nostalgic for Red Tornado turn as our supervisor'_ Kaldur'ahm said.

' _At least he trusts us'_ said Robin when he looked at Zatana.

I just folded my arms over my chest and leaned my back against Wolf. The giant furry creature moved his head towards me to nudge my side. I unconsciously rested my elbow on him while my other petted his head. I remained silent while the others continued to talk it out.

I turned to Zatana with a grin, "We're having a mental conversation about our feelings" I told her.

She rose an eyebrow at me, "Okay…? That seems rather rude though."

I shrugged. "It is but at the same time, it is kind of important."

' _If you ignore the fact that we shouldn't have trusted him. He was a traitor!'_ Conner thought out angrily. ' _That machine nearly got m- all of us killed!'_

' _Except for the fact that Red Tornado was not programmed to betray us until that one moment when his siblings came and over-ridden his systems when RT touched Pyro-n-Sis'_ I said with a finger up in the air.

' _What?!-'_ thought out everyone when they looked at me.

I was surprised by their own shock and I blinked in confusion. _'Wait, didn't I tell you that before-'_

Zatanna cut me off when she walked around Robin and spoke. "Are you guys having a psychic conversation? Cause I can't decide if that's cool or really rude."

I gave a short laugh and waved my hand back and forth. "Sorry, bad habits. We do this time to time and it's faster to have a psychic conversation with each other than actually talking it out."

We could feel the stares from Zatana and Black Canary and Superboy glowered. I shrugged and he gave in. "Fine. We were talking about Tornado. It's been weeks since his attack and the League hasn't told us anything."

"The League is searching for Tornado; as well as the other androids that invaded the cave and their creator T.O. morrow" said Black Canary. "Batman has made tracking him down our highest priority."

"But you've found nothing above!" pointed out Robin.

"Not yet. But Tornado is Justice League. The Team is not to pursue this" stressed out Canary.

I rose up a hand. "Well, either which, we were directly attacked by Tornado and his siblings: Fire Hydrant and Pyro-n-Sis."

"Fire Hydrant?" questioned an amused Kaldur'ahm. "Pyro-n-Sis?" asked Artemis.

I held up my hands, "It was the heat of the moment. Besides, it was getting tiring calling them Tornado's brother and sister." I tilted my head to the side, "I could've identified them as Red #1 and #2…but technically it would be Red #2 and #3?"

"Avery." Kaldur'ahm placed his hand on my shoulder and I remembered the situation. "Oh right. Point is, we have the most experience with RT's siblings and he was our den mother. So technically the team should be part of the investigation."

Black Canary and Zatara looked at each other while I stared the two of them straight on. My hands were on my hips and I was ready to give even more reason for the team to be involved, until Zatara spoke up.

"Why don't you all take Zatanna on a….tour of the cave?" asked Zatara.

We all turned to Zatanna but she was no longer beside us. I realized Wolf was no longer behind me and we all looked to see Wolf soaking up Zatanna's attention.

"You're giving a tour? Cool!" spoke up Captain Marvel. Wolf immediately seemed interested in the plate of Nachos that the hero was holding and ran over.

"Actually, I was thinking if you could take Wolf outside? He needs the exercise. We'll join you in a few" said Conner. I grinned but then I rose an eyebrow. _'Since when did he learn to lie?'_

"Sure, sure, I can do that. Come on Wolf!" said Captain Marvel before running outside. The large white canine bounded after him, set on eating those nachos.

"W-What about my nachos!" said Wally pitifully.

I ignored him and the group started to walk away. Conner grabbed Wally from the front of his shirt, before dragging him away. At that moment, Alex detached himself from the shadows and walked beside me. I flashed him a smile and he did the same.

We all entered the kitchen and Zatanna walked up beside Robin. Dressed in her normal, civilian clothes. "When did you- How did you-?" stuttered Robin.

I smirked at the fact that Zatanna casted magic to change clothes. "We're not really taking a tour, are we?" asked Zatanna, unconvinced.

"No. We're hunting down that robot" said Conner.

"Yes. We are" said Kaldur'ahm.

"Wow, out loud and everything?" said Zatanna amused.

"What about new girl?" asked Artemis as Robin rose an eyebrow at her.

"I'm sure she won't tell-" said Robin before Zatanna turned around smug.

"I can't tell. Not if you kidnap me" she hinted.

"Oh, she's going to fit in great" said Artemis amused.

I dragged my hand over my face, "Oh boy. Your dad is going to kill me."

Zatanna smirked, "Please, like it isn't the first time you've brought me somewhere."

"Cause your father trusted me. Once he finds out, prepared to be grounded." I said, seriously.

Everyone looked at each other and I felt my stomach drop. I slowly started to back away until I was thrown over Conner's shoulder and they all rushed towards the bio-ship. "Is this a kidnapping? Cause this feels like one."

Everyone ignored me and I just sat in my seat. Kaldur placed his hand over mines and offered me a smile. I stared at him, slightly annoyed, but I sighed and gave him a smile back.

We were flying in the air when there was a beeping noise. Black Canary's voice spoke through the speakers. "M'gann, the bioship wasn't authorized for departure."

"We're kidnapping Zatanna….to show her Happy Harbour. Be back soon!" she said happily. I rose an eyebrow at her. First Conner and now M'gann? Since when did they start to lie?

"R..oger that. Uh- have fun" she said.

The line went dead before I let out a sigh of relief. I had my fingertips in my hair and sighed. "This won't last long" I told the group. I swerved around and looked at Robin, "Do you have any info that Batman has yet about Red Tornado?"

As we flew in the air, everyone was silent. Robin, having enough searching through the Batcave's computer systems, finally spoke up. "Where are we going? Batman is the world's greatest detective and he searched for Tornado and Marrow in every logical location. If we're going to do better, we need an illogical solution."

As he spoke, my mind was turning and my eyes slowly went over to Wally. As did Robin. "A truly idea" grinned the bird.

We all turned to him and he gave a face before he spoke. "As a matter of fact…" he grinned.

I snapped my fingers in realization, "Ivo" I said.

"Exactly" replied back Wally.

"Ivo? What about him?" asked Conner, his face scowling at the memory. The robotic monkeys flashed in my mind and I chuckled.

"Think about it, if anyone knows where T.O. Morrow is, it would be Ivo" said Wally.

"Although Ivo and Morrow aren't exactly best buddies, the two of them are still fellow Android engineers. Not being in contact with each other wouldn't be useful for one or the other" I elaborated.

The idea began to sink in and Kaldur'ahm turned to M'gann. "Set course for Belle Reve. It seems like we need to call in a favor."

M'gann nodded and immediately we began to set course to Bell Reve. Surprisingly, once we had made it to the prison and met with Strange, he agreed to have us interrogate Ivo. Now we were all gathered in a room and I glanced up at the camera.

"Warden Strange owed us a favor for stopping last month's prison break. He's given us five minutes with you" said M'gann as she and Superboy stood in front of Ivo.

I found it odd as to why Miss Martian and Superboy were the ones at the front to interrogate Ivo but oh well. "Spill Ivo. How do we find T.O. Morrow and his reds" demanded Superboy.

"Now, why in the world would I know how to find Morrow?" questioned Ivo, who was not pleased nor fazed at us.

Figures. We weren't Batman with his integration skills and Robin hadn't developed a reputation nor skill to yet.

"Because, and here's a truly dumb idea, you're Morrow's biggest competitor in the evil android game. Who better to keep track of what's he up to and where?" said KF.

"Ah, I see you're point" said Ivo calmly. "So let me rephrase. Why in the world would I tell you how to find Morrow?"

Aqualad stepped forwards. "He knows. Do what you must" he said towards Miss M.

I felt a psychic wave from Miss M and figured she was going to dive for information in Ivo's brain. I half expected it to work but…

Ivo laughed, "Oh please, as if I've never faced a telepath before" he said.

I was about to walk forwards and give my best interrogation until Zatanna appeared next to Ivo. She spoke in reverse and the next thing we knew, words spilled out of Ivo's mouth.

"Morrow is in a secret underground base beneath the Yellowstone National Park 100 meters from Old Faithful."

We all stood in shock at the fact that Ivo had confessed everything. Ivo covered his mouth in surprise and panicked. "Wait! W-What just happened?!"

"And we are done here" I said, earning everyone's attention. I gave my best smile and not caring if I made it look unsettling. "Thank you for your time and cooperation, Ivo."

I turned around and everyone followed. We all nodded to the security guard by our door and headed towards the Bio-ship.

Once were safely in the ship and M'gann set the course for where Morrow was, I sighed and massaged my temples. For some reason, I was developing a sore in my head and I have no idea why.

"Block out all external communications. Soon Canary and Zatara, Batman too I imagine, will know of our…visit with Professor Ivo" said Kaldur. "We haven't much time. "

"Look," chuckled Robin to Zatanna. "I'm trying to be all non-chalant-"

"Why? Be chalant as you like" replied in Zatanna with a flirty tone. Robin smiled and I had to hide an amused smile behind my hand. I have no idea where I was supposed to be pleased that Robin was flirting or be shocked that Zatanna was as well.

"I think we are all trying to get a handle on your powers. Could you teleport us to Tornado? Or Morrow to his cell? Or force his bots to surrender?" questioned Artemis.

"Or create peace on Earth for all time? Zatara can't even do all that and I'm not even on my dad's level" said Zatanna before she sighed. "I need to know a spell cold or have time to prep it. Plus all magic requires energy which usually has to come within. I just can't make the impossible happen at will."

I folded my arms. I was tempted to say something to add onto Zatanna but Conner spoke angrily. "What's our ETA to Yellowstone? I'm way past ready to stuff Tornado into a trash compactor."

"Are you certain he betrayed us?" questioned Aqualad.

"Aren't you?!" yelled Conner.

"I am not convinced" confessed Kaldur. "And even so, that makes him the victim of his creator's programming. Certainly, he deserves a chance that is more than a weapon he was designed to be."

I widened my eyes at Kaldur at his words. He looked at me and I just stared at him, unsure what to think. There was silence and I spoke, remembering something. "Back…when the Reds attacked...and after Tornado arrived was about to inspect his siblings…there was virus implanted into his brother and sister."

Everyone turned to me. "What?"

I looked at them, "There was a virus in Tornado's brother and sister. Their goal may have been Tornado all along since they arrived. We were just there to be used a bargaining chip. Also, remember Mr. Twister?"

"You mean the android within the android?" asked Robin, "Yeah, what about them?"

I tilted my head to the side, "Back when we 'defeated' him, I could sense a faint signal from the androids. Mr. Twister was designed like the Reds and he may have been just a scout. He tried to re-program Tornado before and he would've if it weren't for M'gann."

"So what you're saying is…Morrow was trying to get back Tornado way before his siblings attacked" said Wally, after placing the connections together.

I placed my chin on my hand and leaned against it. "Mr. Twister was only designed to fight against Red Tornado. The other two were sent to fight against us, probably aware we would fight back."

"So it was all according to plan" said Kaldur, seriously.

I nodded and folded my hands together between my knees. "That brings to question. Judging how we've given Morrow what we are capable of, who thinks that he wouldn't know our weaknesses and strengths? How do we know we aren't walking into a trap?" I said with a cold weight in my stomach. It grew heavier when everyone was silent.

We were going to Morrow on his home turf and we weren't sure what awaited us. Tornado and his siblings yes. But how much did he know to use against us? We didn't have the upper hand and considering Tornado was basically an AI, we were exposed.

We had approached Yellowstone National Park and M'gann lowered the bioship down. We all had gotten up and Aqualad took command. "Stealth mode" he ordered and his clothes began to switch from red to black.

We all began to do the same and we all headed to the exit. Aqualad and I walked towards Zatanna who was at the door. "I recommend you stay behind" said Aqualad.

"Is that an order?" questioned Zatanna.

"No" said Aqualad, "You must do as you see fit"

"Good" replied Zatanna before she spoke in reversal again and her clothes began to change. Her regular clothes changed into a design similar to her father's. She smiled and looked at me, "You approve?"

"I rather not say anything" I said honestly. I didn't miss the look of disapproval from Zatanna nor the questioning look from Aqualad.

I stepped outside with our leader behind. I sighed and massaged the back of my neck. "What troubles you? Do you not agree with Zatanna joining us?" he asked. I looked back to see Zatanna talking with Robin and Artemis before looking at Aqualad.

"I…worry about her. I know her skills in magic is good but Zatara has trusted me, on more than one occasion, to look after Zatanna. Her father's worry for her safety is…acceptable considering but at the same time, Zatanna cannot be sheltered forever and she is her own woman. It's just-" I sighed in frustration.

Aqualad held my hands in reassurance and I felt better. I gave him a smile before I heard the others joining us. Our hands immediately separated and Aqualad looked at all of us. He nodded before we started to move out.

We tried to stay as quiet as possible through the forest before we came to a clearing. Robin knelt down and turned on his holo-computer. "Ivo was right. Something's down there."

Aqualad took point and we all followed. I felt an electrical presence and I immediately stopped. The winds change dramatically, pushing us back. I lowered my body lower while the others were sent flying. We all looked up and lo and behold, there was Red Tornado right above us.

RT held out his arms and a ring of twisters appeared around us. Cutting us off.

The wind picked up tremendously. I could feel my body being ripped from the ground and I tried to cling for dear life. My electro-constructed fairy wings appeared and I tried to keep myself down to the earth.

I squinted but when a cloud of dust and rock blew away, I widened my eyes.

"Why Tornado? Why are you doing this!" Miss M questioned loudly.

More and more twisters appeared and a mind-link was formed around us.

' _Message received?'_ clarified M'gann.

Superboy nodded and roared, "Who cares why? Nail him!"

He charged forward and Aqualad followed him next. Robin shot his grappling hook towards me and I grabbed it, pulling me towards him. I nodded to him and I slammed my hands into the ground, hoping I wouldn't get lost in the wind.

"Superboy, maneuver 7!" ordered our leader.

Superboy turned around and folded his hands together, launching Aqualad into the air and right towards RT; ready to hit him. However, right as he was about to, RT punched him down to the ground, straight into Superboy.

Artemis ran forward and took aim with Robin next to her. As expected the arrows were pushed back and blew both Artemis and Robin back.

"That does it Red! You're not the only spin doctor around!" yelled KF before he too started to create his own twister by twirling around. Miss M was about to punch RT in the back but was intercepted. RT grabbed Miss M's arm and threw her right towards KF, breaking the twister.

I slowly got up and tried to fly forwards but due to my low body weight, I couldn't break through the wind.

Zatanna began to mutter a spell but kept tripping over her words. RT used this chance to grab her throat and threw her back, when there was a loss of oxygen. I got caught in the wind, causing me to scream and I was sent flying upwards into the sky.

I tried to slow down my descent and ended up rolling onto the ground. I groaned in pain before gasping, feeling another electrical…deadlier presence.

"Why the performance brother?" said the new voice. "But we both know that's all it was. I have all of your memories Tornado. Plus a next gen processor. I know you're next move before you do!"

There was a rumbling and my instinct kicked in. I got up and my wings grew bigger. I could feel energy pulsing through my veins when I saw the message RT wrote for us in the earth, behind his…brother. "Blowing a message in the sand?" he scoffed at us.

I flew forwards when he broke the earth wall with its mass flying straight towards us. Aqualad got his water bearers out before he and Superboy charged forward.

Several boulders of earth hit the ground and I grabbed Zatanna and Robin like kittens. I immediately brought the three of us upwards and barely missed it.

' _Zatanna?'_ questioned Robin.

' _I'm fine but Red Tornado is getting away!'_ she said back.

I lowered Zatanna and Robin down before looking at RT. I felt a spark in my mind and I widened my eyes, understanding his thoughts.

' _Is he abandoning us?!'_ questioned Artemis.

' _I don't believe that!'_ defended Miss M.

I grabbed my metal staff and constructed it into a halberd with my electrokinesis. _'He has a plan, cover him!'_ I thought to the others before charging.

Kid Flash charged forwards but was knock back by RT's newest brother; whom I will dub him Dirt Bag.

"You stand no chance against me, humans" said Dirt Bag before he and Miss M charged forwards.

"We're not human!" said the two in unison.

"Apologizes, the inclusive term is meat bags" said Dirt bag before he create two gigantic hands and slammed Miss M and Superboy together.

I charged forwards as Dirt Bag swiped his hand to the side, creating a crevice in the earth. Superboy and Artemis fell threw and I froze.

"Artemis! Aqualad!" I screamed. I launched my halberd towards Dirt Bag before he could stop me from diving into the crevice. I chased after them and Artemis launched an arrow right towards me. I grabbed it, quickly twirling the metal wires around my arm while pulling magnetically towards me. Their arms grabbed my own before I lifted them out of the closing earth.

I slowed down on the descent so the others just rolled on the earth while I tripped. I groaned at the pain but gave a thumbs up to Artemis and Aqualad.

They helped me up, just in time to see Dirt Bag block Robin's wingdings before Zatanna began to mutter a spell.

The smoke turned into a blindfold, blinding Dirt Bag. Taking this opportunity, I prepared to shoot forwards.

Before I could do anything, Dirt Bag's eyes glowed red and shot laser eyes towards the sky. The volcano behind him erupted at the same time, creating a river of lava.

Dirt Bag started to launch balls of lava at us and I groaned. My arms now coated with electricity, I shot forwards.

' _He's activating a stage 2 eruption. It's gets to stage 3, kiss the hemisphere goodbye!'_ thought out KF.

' _Hit him from all sides!'_ ordered Aqualad.

We all charged and he had sent Aqualad flying with a boulder. Dirt Bag intercepted Superboy's fist and sent him flying. I tried to find an opening but when Miss M tried to pull Dirt Bag back, he sent out a huge blast of lava; weakening her.

"M'gann!" yelled both Superboy and I. He charged forwards to help her but Dirt Bag got in the way. I launched myself forwards into Dirt Bag, slamming him into the volcano while Superboy took Miss M away.

I slammed my fist into Dirt Bag, sending a powerful jolt of electricity. As expected it went through his entire body before he grabbed me. I tried to pulse out a jolt of electricity but I could hear the earth breaking behind me.

I felt the earth suffocating my body and then it started to crush my entire body. I screamed in pain as I could feel my bone creaking and groaning. I could begin to taste iron and dark spots started to appear.

I could feel the earth gradually burying me into its grasp, while I tried to break free. I sent jolts and jolts of electricity but they weren't hot enough to break earth prison around me.

I could hear Zatanna finish a spell and KF trying to run towards me but of course that didn't work. I choked on a build-up of blood before I was forced to puke it out.

"AVERY!" yelled Aqualad behind me.

My first thought was not him but for the fact he was compromising our identities but then…

I heard Dirt Bag get hit with a flow of water and I thought it was Aqualad. That was the last thought before I blacked out for a moment.

When I felt the prison around me loosen and oxygen blessing my lungs, I gasped out away. I could feel someone holding me close while the earth shook beneath me. I heard Wally yelling something and then… there was only silence and darkness.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

* * *

I just watched in utter silence at the horror the team and I were witnessing. We had just witnessed Batman, Superman, and the others being eradicated from an incoming alien threat.

My body was numb as my mind was…but why? They…they just died.

I looked at the team, prepared for the reactions of my fellow teammates; Superboy, Miss Martian, and Robin. I had expected shock on their faces but there was none.

I widened my eyes at their silent reactions.

Almost as if their deaths hadn't been there at all.

The transmission from Zatara came on and we all looked. "Tornado…" he said, "did you-"

"Yes Zatara. We saw" replied the android. "Celestial defences failed. Initiate all terrestrial defences"

"Affirmative. See you in the field" said Zatara before the transmission ended. The android turned towards us before he spoke.

"I must join the League. We will protect the planet at all costs but should we fail…the responsibilities falls to you" said Red Tornado.

We all look on to Red Tornado before Aqualad looked at all of us.  
"We stand ready" said Aqualad as I gripped my hands. We all nodded before we watched Red Tornado dispatch himself into the field.

There was only silence before I turned quietly to M'gann and Robin. I opened my mouth to say my condolences to them but the words died in my mouth. They seemed foregin and inappropriate like it was unnecessary.

We continued to watch the holocomputer and watched the…aliens attacked Earth. They slowly killed off the Justice League and I just watched. We had just witnessed the death of Flash and Zatara in Central City, along with Black Canary and Green Arrow with the Hawks in Taipei. Many others were missing or dead. Along with Aquaman.

I looked at Kaldur'ahm, searching for any despair at the loss of his king but-

"Red Tornado to Cave. I fear I am all that remains of the League" reported RT.

"RT-" called out Robin but we witnessed RT's destruction along with Wonder Woman. My hand went to my mouth and I just watched, gathering my nerves.

"We are Earth's heroes now" said Aqualad.

Superboy turned to him, "So what are we waiting for? A theme song?" he snapped.

"A strategy" corrected Aqualad. "Earth weapons are ineffective and has been made tragically clear that directed attacks will not succeed."

Robin looked at me, "And one of Sprite's 'special moves' is too powerful and too risky to use. I'm checking satellites imagery."

It took a few seconds but Wally looked at me questioningly. "You have a special move? Since when?"

I shrugged, "A while but only on a small scale" I told him before we all looked at the large hologram of the Earth. There were red patches on the continents and I was reminded of Virus game where you had destroy humanity by creating a modified virus. Except…with aliens. That we have no control over.

"Those are where the Aliens are" said Robin.

"Did that one get lost?" asked SUeprboy, pointing to the North Pole.

"It's Superman's Fortress of Solitude!" Robin and I said out of instinct.

"Superman has a Fortress of Solitude?" questioned Superboy.

"It's power source must've attracted the Alien's attention. At least to send a scout ship to investigate" explain Robin.

"Well, the Fortress itself is basically impenetrable and you can't get it unless you're Superman. So getting in won't be easy" I added thoughtfully.

"Must be some fortress" grumbled Superboy.

"Conner" called out M'gann.

"No, it's okay. There's a lot about Superman I'll never know about" said Conner before looking at M'gann than at me. "Y'know…now."

I just remained silent and ran my hand through my hair in irritation.

"We will target this lone ship" said Aqualad, looking at the map.

"Yeah, break it down. Build more. Hit those ugly aliens with- OW!"

I stabbed Wally in the side with my fingertips, smiling thinly. "Fellow and friendly aliens in our midst" I reminded the speedester, gently.

Wally rubbed his side as Artemis whispered and hissed to him, "Martian and half-kryptonian in the house."

"Uh….not that all aliens are automatically ugly" Wally laughed nervously.

"Do we move out now?" I asked Aqualad, hoping to move things along.

Aqualad nodded before turning to M'gann. "Prepare the bioship. We are moving out."

We all nodded before we moved to prepare. In less than 10 minutes, we were already in the bioship and headed out towards to Superman's Fortress of Solitude.

The trip was not memorable and as if I was asleep for the entire time. The next thing we knew, we had already reached at the Fortress of Solitude. Dressed in our Snow gear, Miss Martian had landed the Bioship not too far away.

We all climbed out and I grabbed my snowboard. It was comprised like most snowboards; such as the top sheet, two fibre glass panels, and steel edge around the base. However, except a hardwood core between the fibreglass panels, it was made out of alternating layers of wood and metal.

Placing onto my board, I channeled my energy towards my feet and with the power of magnetism, the board started to levitate.

I didn't want to risk the opposing forces detecting the energy in my wing constructs. We all saw alien ship just sitting there in front of the fortress. I found it odd that it was just…there but we didn't question it.

We all moved in as quietly as we could. I saw Artemis hiding behind a row of rocks and Miss Martian invisibly went in.

A piece of the ship was torn off and Miss M's voice appeared in our heads. _'Communications disabled. Propulsions disabled.'_

Artemis went in and shot a foam arrow in what appeared to be the eye of the ship. The beams went off randomly, shooting at Artemis.

' _And ETs sealed inside!'_ announced Artemis.

Aqualad broke through the ice and used his water-bearers. The ship started to sink into the icy waters before Aqualad jumped onto the ship. The beam faced towards Aqualad and I rode forwards. Me and Wolf worked together to knock the beam to the side before Superboy appeared.

He held the beam still and I just watched, carefully. Robin and KF appeared before the former jumped onto the ship.

' _Identifying weapon structural stress points and links to the ship. Here, here, and here'_ pointed out Robin. Superboy and Miss M worked together to break apart the beam.

I felt an impulse of energy and I gasped. _'Superboy, get back!'_ I thought out. Before I could even move, Wolf had jumped forwards and knocked Superboy to the side.  
We watched Wolf get blasted by the beam and disappeared.

"Wolf!" I called out along with Miss M in the psychic link. I stared at the place where Wolf had taken Superboy's place. A pressurized feeling appeared but it was like floating over me.

' _There was no indication of feedback…I'm sorry'_ apologized Robin towards Superboy.

Superboy just stared at the ground than at me. _'Can't do anything for him now'_ he said before walking back to the ship and resuming his task.

A wave hit me but instead of the usual…affect of the emotions it was…artificial? Fake? Unreal…? It was like phantom pain but with emotions. It was like it wasn't suppose to be there?

I cocked my head to the side in confusion and gripped my head and chest. What? This…shouldn't….we're-

I looked around, looking at everyone; who were focused on the 'mission'.

 _ **This isn't real, remember? This is all in your heads**_

That couldn't be right. This felt real. So shouldn't it be real?

 _ **Do you remember before this all happened? Why were you call at the Cave for?**_

I remember it was important. Batman told us…we were going to do something. Right, this is a-

' _Re-routing systems to integrate weapon into bio matrix. We'll need to de-camouflage her for a few minutes'_ announced Miss Martian.

I snapped my head up and saw Superboy had already pulled off the weapon off the ship and Miss Martian had de-camouflage the ship.

' _We may not have a few minutes!'_ warned Robin when I saw two alien ships flying over us.

I got ready and increased my energy levels. My wings popped out of my back and crackled with energy. The ships started to come towards us as Aqualad's voice appeared _'Miss Martian! Open fire!'_

' _Can't! Weapon systems are offline to incorporate the new canon! And that isn't fully integrated either!'_

' _I got it'_ I said before flying upwards. _'Sprite!'_ thought out everyone.

I faintly heard the cries while dodging the alien's attacks. I used the bottom of my snowboard and used it to re-direct the beams elsewhere. _'How much longer?'_ I asked in my thought before running the edge of my snowboard against the ship.

I had also formed a scythe with my electricity construct for extra measure. I had created a deep cut in the ship, causing it to explode. I slashed the weapon off the other ship before kicking it downwards. It crashed onto the ground before Aqualad dealt the final blow as it exploded in the water.

More ships started to appear and I cursed.

' _Almost ready!'_ told Miss M before I tightened my grip.

' _Got you covered! Everyone get inside! I'm almost there!_ ' thought out Artemis. She shot two arrows and it landed its mark. One went down instantly while the other went into the water. I took care of the remaining ones.

I headed straight towards the bioship before more would appear.

However, as I flew towards the ship with Artemis running in front of me, I saw a shining beam. I widened my beams, _'SHIT!'_

I increased the speed and went to cut off the beam but Miss Martian's voice appeared. _'Artemis, behind you!'_

Artemis turned around and was about to shoot. However, when I cut the weapon off, I was late by a second and I watched the beam already hit Artemis.

"ARTEMIS!" screamed out Miss Martian-

I screamed when wave of pain hit me and a massive headache hit me. So much so, my vision had darkened and I fell of my snowboard.

I rolled on the ice, gripping my head. There was so much pain-

I could faintly hear the others calling out to Artemis and then my own. My vision cleared slightly but everything was numb. I could see a blur coming towards me with Kaldur'ahm with his water bearers.

I was fortunate to have landed close enough for Wally to grab me and race me back to the ship. I watched over the red-head's shoulders to see Aqualad create a wave of water to break through the ice and lifted the ship. Gigantic shards of ice appeared and tore through the ship, destroying it effectively.

My head was ringing like a bomb had gone off near me.

"They're dead. Every single alien, if it's the last thing I do!" angrily swore Wally, while tightening his grip around me.

Unconsciously, I gripped my hold around Wally's shoulder before we all entered the ship. Kaldur'ahm and Richard took me to my seat; wrapping me in a blanket. I just gripped the fabric close, staring at everyone.

My senses were returning to me but the others… they were silent. M'gann was crying as Wally was hitting the panel while yelling.

"There will be time to mourn later. Now we have a job to do. Defend the Earth and ensure Artemis's sacrifice was not in vain" stressed Kaldur'ahm.

"Back to the Cave?" questioned M'gann.

"To the Hall of Justice" commanded Kaldur'ahm. "The human race must know there are still heroes defending them. There is still hope."

I just stared at my hands, going through the scenario in my mind. I was just a second too late. That one second, I could've saved Artemis. Or used that one second to use myself instead-

 _ **She isn't dead.**_

Of course, Artemis was dead. I saw her die in front of me. Her death was my fault. I could have-

 _ **Please~ We both know something doesn't add up. If not, then why did you get that headache?**_

Because-

I covered my mouth with my hand. Suspicion rose in me. Why? I… was fine just a moment before. There was nothing out of the ordinary. I had taken my proper medication and looked after myself.

There was no reason I should've had a headache. Also, why did it come right after Artemis's death-

My eyes unconsciously looked at everyone before looking at M'gann.

Why did it feel like there was an invisible hold on me? I was- AM physically fine. But what about mentally?

 _*Thump, thump*_

I snapped my head up in shock and apparently everyone noticed.

"Avery?" called out Richard.

I looked at him in surprise. Why was I referring to him as Richard? We are in uniform. I always call him Robin when he's in uniform…

"Avery. Do you feel unwell?" questioned Kaldur'ahm. His hand on my shoulder.

I turned to him in revelation. Why was I referring him as Kaldur'ahm? And not Aqualad?

 _*Thump, thump*_

A heart beat. But it wasn't mine. It…felt familiar. I know that pattern, that electromagnetic wave in the brain…it's-

"Artemis" I whispered in disbelief.

"Artemis? She is-" said Kaldur'ahm.

I stepped away from him, waving my hands dramatically. "No, no- I Know! B-But why do I feel her heart beat? Her brain waves? I-I can feel her. I shouldn't because that only happens if you guys are alive and not-"realization hit me as the voice within me spoke.

 _ **You figured out. Not all of it but at least its something~**_

"Artemis is alive" I stammered out in disbelief.

Everyone looked at me as if I had finally gone crazy but-

"Avery-" said Robin in hesitation. I turned to him and held my head to steady myself. "No, no you don't get it. I can literally feel her like I do for all of you. I feel her heart beating like you guys are still. I can feel her brain waves. The electricity running through her muscles. It's not close but s-she's somewhere!"

Wally looked at me and got up, running over to me. He gripped my shoulders, "Are you sure, Avery? Cause if you are, that means-"

"Rob, c-check the weapon!" said Wally.

Richard looked at his best friend in doubt but did as he asked. We looked at the schematics and Wally laughed nervously. "I knew it! Look, it's giving off Zeta beams! The same stuff that powers our Zeta tubes! This thing does disintegrate! I-It teleports! Artemis is alive!"

"Maybe but-"

"No maybes. They're all alive! If Avery can still sense Artemis's brain waves, that just only confirms it!" said Wally.

I just touched my chest and closed it. "Yeah but its fading. We have to find the core if we have any chance of…rescuing the others" I said carefully. I was right but at the same time, something was wrong. But what?

We had arrived in Washington DC. The entire place was like a war zone. We saw three ships appearing and attacking the army. M'gann flew close and Conner jumped down, crushing one of the ships.

M'gann shot down the remaining ships before we all landed in front of the army. We were greeted with cheering and I followed behind the others.

" _ **Careful. This all might look real, but I assure you. We faced greater things then this"**_

I looked to the voice and saw…the chaotic version of me. Somehow, I was even surprised I was seeing this.

"she" grinned at me. Our long hair was let down and she ran her clawed hand through the tresses.

"See? It is Superman. I told you he wouldn't leave us out here alone" said one of the soldiers.

"I don't know. He looks kind of young. Where's the cape?" questioned the other.

"I'm not Superman" snapped Superboy.

"I don't care who you are. Right now, I don't care. You were the S and you got the job done" said General…Eiling? What-

"I'm not Superman" whispered Superboy.

"Tell that to the enemy" said Eiling. I narrowed my eyes and I placed a hand on Superboy's shoulder. He looked at me and I squeezed my hand.

"General Wade Eiling. US air force" saluted Eiling towards Aqualad.

My eyebrows furrowed together. How did EIling even know that Aqualad was our leader? What was with the attitude switch?

"Aqualad. Justice League" he greeted, "We will salvage as many of the enemies' canons as possible. Then we start taking back what is ours."

We all set off, gathering what we could off the enemies' canons.

With my electrokinesis, machinery was a piece of cake. As I took watch of the sky, no one asked about my chaotic sentient self.

" _ **Of course they haven't. Plainly, we are in this little made up world and I'm in your head. Of course, the others haven't questioned about me. After all, only you can see us"**_

I turned to 'her'.

"Us? What do you mean us?" I questioned.

She only grinned and pointed in front of us. There stood a figure… figures. They kept blending themselves in and out of the others. Like a mirage.

There was a diabolical grin and then there was a loving smile. The form was masculine but other than that, it kept altering.

"Who-" before I could even before say anything, several of alien intruders started flooding the skies. I widened my eyes and thought out to the team ' _Incoming fleet!'_

Preparing my spear, I heard Aqualad's voice in my head. _'Sprite, fall back and re-group!'_

On the way back to the grounds, I slashed through two ships before stabbing through another. The military began to shoot and I cursed.

The bio-ship was shot and felt a wave of pain. However, unlike like the last mental pain, it felt…wrong? It didn't feel right. I barely dodged a blast before cursing. I immediately dove for the building, covering anyway along the way.

Reaching into my pouch, I threw several flash bombs into the air. They detonated, creating a ring of bright light; throwing off the ships. I saw KF grab Robin before running inside.

When I entered the building, there was an explosion behind me. I screamed and rolled onto the ground, before running forwards. I saw the others being zeta out. I couldn't find my boa-staff and I just shot out energy wave after energy wave.

Still, they were multiplying like crazy.

Superboy entered in and I saw the line of soldiers being eliminated. Aqualad was carrying Martian Manhunter through the Zeta tube before there were only two of us.

"Go!" yelled Aqualad.

I shot down another and snapped, "Not without you!"

Aqualad grabbed my arms and looked at me, "Take care of yourself" he said.

I widened my eyes when he threw me into the zeta tube. "KALDUR'AHM!"

I watched in absolute horror when I saw Kaldur get hit by the beam. Light over took me and the next thing I knew I was in the Cave.

"Avery!" called out the others. I just stood there in silence.

I looked at my hands and they started to shake abnormally. "Ha- K-Kaldur" my lip started to quiver and I felt so empty. I started to gasp for air and my legs went weak. I feel onto the floor and letting the tears flow.

' _W-Why-does this feel so empty? I-I…this isn't right. None of this should be even happening-'_

"Avery…" said M'gann before I slowly pushed myself up.

"I'll….live" I said. "What's the plan?" I asked. My voice came out empty and I saw the looks my fellow teammates gave each other.

Robin devised a plan and we began to call in whoever we could. We gave a message to the people of the world while I re-filled my utility belt.

I looked at my hands and the tattoos were more clinging to me.

' _ **The tattoos are no longer there anymore'**_

"Is that so?" I said before we got ready to head to battle.

I stood next to Superboy and got ready to fight for one last time.

' _Ready, in position.'_ Called out M'gann.

I saw Conner smile before he looked at Robin. They both nodded before Conner looked at me. He held out his hand and I gripped it. We both flew into the air and when we reached high enough, I threw Conner as hard as I could do.

He created a crater through the mother ship as Conner used one of the cannons to destroy the rest.

I pulled out a metal coin and flipped it, summoning enough energy.

"Fire" I said before shooting the coin. A large beam of energy shot down and went through a line of cannons. Setting it in a symphony of explosions.

Alien ships started to come out and I got my halberd ready.

' _Now or never!'_ called out Conner.

KF and Robin had safely entered in.

My wings started to expand before I casually slashed at a ship. _'You ready, Conner?'_ I thought to him.

' _Ready as ever, sis'_

I smiled at that before turning serious. Ships started to come towards me and I launched into battle. I started slashing and cutting at any incoming ships.

Both Conner and I worked together to distract the ships but then-

I saw Conner get sent back and was taken out. I widened my eyes as another empty wave of pain hit me.

"No…." I whispered out.

A wave of ships started to position themselves around me as I could feel any sense of relationality slipping away. The other me stood in front of me and held out her hand. She sighed, **"Well, it looks like you're not going to realize any sooner. Let's have some fun, shall we?"**

The clouds started to clump together and the winds started to blow. I could feel the thunder roaring over the clouds and my skin started to tingle.

I didn't hesitate to grab her hand. At that moment, the aliens shot down towards us while a line of thunder hit us.

Power started to run through my veins and I screamed out. I destroyed the ring of enemies around me before I started to….laugh?

I shot myself into the air and threw my arms open. Lightning started to course through my veins, filling it and destroying it cell by cell.

The next thing was a blur.

I remember destroying as much as possible. I remember laughing like I had gone insane. I was producing red lightning from my fingertips with tears, whether it was water or blood, running down my face. I coughed out blood but kept destroying.

I could feel my body…dying in me and I gave a bitter smile.

"I guess…this is it, huh?"I said before raising my arms. One final time. One final BANG-

I used the current storm to rain down pillars of lightning, taking me with it.

I could hear the others calling out to me and I just closed my eyes, feeling my body being burned away.

 _Avery laid down between her father and mother's body. Their warmth disappearing as time went on._

 _Lights of red and blue flashed in the corners of her eyes. She ignored the policemen surrounding her as her petite hands held her parent's hands. She ignored the blood pooling around her._

" _Why is she between them?" asked Batman, looking over Avery's body. He could see her eyes still wide open and breathing but it was emotionless._

" _We tried to remove her but she started clawing at my men. She got one pretty good and is being given first aid. I tried to remove her myself but she kept screaming and crying like a banshee. The only way we could calm her down was letting her lay between her parents."_

" _What exactly happened?"_

" _The Joker happened. From what we know, her parents escaped the chaos at the corporate party a few blocks from here but the Joker and his men caught up to them. From the looks of her father, he gave them a hell of a fight."_

" _I saw the bodies. He managed to defend his family by killing Joker's men with his fists."_

" _We got some info. His name is Yu Ching or Clifford Ching Yu. He was in military school and a good business man. I've met the man a few times myself. I'm not surprised he managed to kill Joker's men with his bare fists."_

 _Batman helped placed the blanket over Avery. Commissioner Gordon continued._

" _Helena Chong. Clifford's wife, housewife, and his business partner. A very nice women but has her own tragic history"_

 _Avery closed her eyes when the tears started to burn. "What happened to the Joker?" asked Gordon. "I caught a glimpse but you didn't use a taser did you?"_

" _No, I didn't. There's evidence of Green hair and blood in her fingertips. Along with several other injuries. She fought off the Joker as best as she could before I arrived-"_

 _ **[Shall we rewind?]**_

 **{The video reel rewinds itself as the Joker incident blurs back in time}**

" _Avery, stop this at once!" ordered Ra's._

 _Avery's arms started to shake underneath the pressure of the storm. She had to keep it going. If she didn't, the people of Gotham would die._

 _Blood started to leak from her eyes as the wind started to dry it. She turned to Ra's and gritted her teeth. There was a broken vial on the ground and the liquid started to disappear into the storm. She was the eye of the storm when thunder roared._

" _Avery!" yelled Batman over the wind._

 _Avery could smell something burning and could feel her mind starting to melt. Her body burned from inside and she gave a low laugh. The storm started to disperse and the sun started to leak through. Her body fell back and the last thing she remembered was the blue sky, two bodies, and pain._

" _The vaccine has successfully spread through Gotham"_

" _What about Avery?"_

" _Even though we gave her the vaccine and has destroyed the virus, the damage has been done"_

" _Her body has been weakened even further than it already has. The doctors checked but there's not many options left. If her abilities continue to hit a certain threshold, her body won't lost."_

" _And?"_

" _And from the overall situation, Avery's brain has also overheated…"_

" _So you're saying she is now handicapped."_

" _Yes. I'm sorry. All I can say is despite the odds, she's managed to be still alive. Although, whatever happens, Avery might not be the same person that you used to know."_

* * *

" **Do you remember now?"**

* * *

"Why hasn't she woken, yet?" asked Kaldur'ahm. He held Avery's hand; the owner laying still. It had only an hour since the others had woken up. No one noticed that Avery hadn't waken up until after everything.

M'gann had her hands close to Avery's head, trying to find what's going on. However, after what happened, M'gann was too distraught about what happened. Conner, had a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder in support. He was trying to mentally communicate with Avery but all he got were…feelings and noise.

Artemis leaned against the slab that Avery was resting on, tugging the blanket over the body. "Is she going to be alright?"

"We do not know. Like you, she has slipped into a coma. Though she is not in danger at the moment…" said Martian Manhunter. He too, was trying to find anything in Avery's mind but there was no such luck.

KF was fidgeting and Robin was trying to find a solution.

Wolf lay his head on the slab, whining. He licked at Avery's fingertips but there was no response.

Silence had befallen on the group. A few seconds had passed until suddenly, M'gann and Conner widened their eyes. "She's waking up!"

Everyone turned their eyes at Avery's face, watching her face twitch before her eyes fluttered open. "Avery!"

Avery's eyes opened widely and they saw her left eye, where it had changed colour to yellowish- green colour, the white surrounding it turned black.

Everyone glanced at each other and were lost. What were they supposed to say.

Tears started to fall down her face before she broke out into a sob. Her hands went to her face and the others could only watch Avery break down.


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice_

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go back there?"

I continue to tie on my black, converse shoes. Pulling the red laces together, I took in a deep breath and turned. My eldest brother, Adrien, had decided to live with me for a few days. He said it was for work but I knew he knew what had happened back at the Cave. Of course he did, he was my brother afterall. He knew things that I didn't...but vise-verse held as much truth as well.

Adrien ran his hand through his thick black hair before sighing. _Frustrated. Worried. Uncertain...trust._ He walked over before placing a hand on my head, ruffing it up.

"Yeah, I'm sure" I said after sifting through the emotions. I grabbed my bag and place it onto my shoulders. Shifting the weight around, I grabbed the leashes for my cats' harness. Chairman Meow and Mrs. Friskers meowed excitedly at my feet. It had been a while since I've taken them outside for a walk. Such good kitties~

I gave them a smile and heard my brother sigh again.

"Just…be careful, okay?"

"I will."

My twin, older brothers had also decided to visit me from university. They too, must've known what happened. They took on either side of me and Adrien, both posing like a mirror. "Remember to call us" said Kai, who had a red highlight on one side.

"And remember to take your medicine" said Sai, who had a blue highlight on the other side.

"And be sure to come home on time!" they both said.

"I'll be fine" I said, rolling my eyes. I felt a twinge within me when I realized the whole family was nearly together except for my second oldest brother, Xander. I then remembered he was somewhere overseas and couldn't be in contact that easily.

I turned to the picture of my parents and smiled at them. "I'm going now. I'll be right back"

With that, I left the safety of my home. I walked to the nearest Zeta tube to the Cave and took my time thinking. Chairman Meow and Mrs. Friskers walked in front of me, their fluffy tails swishing around. They kept looking back at me and would meow, jolting me to reality every so often.

It had been a few days since the exercise. A few days since my suppressed memories surfaced back. I remembered that my parents had died two years ago and I, in the first time since then, visited their graves.

My brothers accompanied me. I didn't break down since before I had suppressed my memory when I attended their funeral. Everything became clearer now. I had wept for my parents but accepted it.

 _I walked silently, dressed in mourning clothes. In my arms were a bouquet of flowers consisting of Lilies, chrysanthemum, and a few daisies. My brothers followed behind me, carrying incense and food offerings._

 _We walked to the plaque that had inscribed our parent's names. We began to set the flowers into a vase filled with water, opening the food offerings, and lit the incense. Together we prayed together and I stared my parents' names along with our ancestors._

' _Dear mother and father in heaven. I'm sorry for not paying my respects more often. These past few years without you two have been tough on everyone. I'm sorry for forgetting. I hope you are doing well in heaven along with grandfather and grandmother. I've been doing well since your deaths and I hope you can rest easy now'_

 _I took the lit incense outside to be placed in the large, communal incense holder. I stared at the smoke rising into the sky and didn't realize I was crying until one of my brothers had placed his hand on my head One of my twin brothers helped dry my tears while the other hugged me._

We arrived at the nearest Zeta Tube with Alex waiting for me. He looked at me and I stared at him. He walked over and grabbed my hand.

I took comfort in his presence before we made our way to the Cave.

When we did, I saw RT, Martian Manhunter, and Captain Marvel. There were holo-screens of everyone else in the kitchen/living room. Minus Superboy who was in therapy with Black Canary.

"Avery" greeted Martian Manhunter. _Welcoming. Careful. Relief...worried?_

I smiled at them and that seemed to shock them. I walked over and re-adjusted my beanie. "How are they?" I asked.

"There has been no improvement since then" admitted Martian Manhunter. _Worried. Regret._

I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my jacket and stared at the screens. "I see. Thought so…"

I felt their stares before I spoke, my eyes never leaving the others. "I'm fine" I told them.

"Don't you feel anything, Avery?" asked Captain Marvel.

I turned to the others while Alex remained silent. I rose an eyebrow, "I've been mentally attacked before so this isn't too shocking. I've always prepared myself for death since my body has been degrading so I'm not too shaken up. Besides, I'm alive now aren't I?" I said, quietly.

"Could you not heal their wounds?" asked RT to Alex, curious.

He ran his hand through his hair, "I can only heal physical wounds. Mental ones are harder to repair and if the person hasn't come to terms, it's pointless." He then whispered, forgetting I had acute hearing. _"If I could, then I would've done that by now…"_

I kept my face as placid as possible. I then turned to Alex with a smile "Thanks but I think I'll be fine from here."

Alex looked at me skeptically, "Are you sure?"

I gave a saddened smile, "Yeah. I'm sure."

Alex stared at me for a moment before he nodded. He gave me a hug before he nodded to the others and left.

I unleashed my cats before stuffing the leash into my jacket. I nodded to Martian Manhunter and the others before making my way to the others.

I came into the kitchen and stared at the others at the entrance. My eyes started to scan their faces for information before I looked at my cats. They sat by legs and looked at me with their adorable faces.

Their ears flickered before they hauled off their butts and walked inside. One took position at Robin's side and purred before I walked over to M'gann.

"You're over-stirring the batter" I said.

M'gann jumped and yelped, dropping the bowl. My hands darted under and grabbed the bowl from the bottom. I hissed but gave a shaky laugh.

"Safe" I breathed out in relief before getting up and placing the bowl onto the counter.

"A-Avery" said M'gann. Everyone looked at me and I gave them a small smile. "Yo, sorry for being late."

Chairman Meow jumped onto the counter and meowed at me. I turned to him and scoffed. "Details" I said before looking at the batter. "What were you even making?"

"U-Uh…I don't know… I just placed a couple of ingredients together…" replied M'gann.

I sniffed the batter before dipping my finger into the mixture. I took a taste and furrowed my eyebrows, trying to figure out the ingredients. "Angel food cake?" I guessed.

Feeling their eyes on me, I stared at them. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. "This is awkward" I admitted.

"You sound like you're back to normal" snapped Artemis.

I looked at her and she flinched.

"Sorry" she apologized under her breath.

I stared at her and just made myself a cup of tea. After that, I leaned forwards onto the counter and next to Kaldur'ahm. Our hands came together and I held his hand. My thumb rubbing comfortable onto his skin.

"Mentally…this is nothing new. It's not like I was shaken up by this either but it isn't like I'm haven't been affected. I mean for two years, I forgot that my parents have been dead until quite recently."

Everyone snapped their heads to look at me and I gave a dry chuckle. "Yeah. That."

Sipping my tea, I placed it on the counter. Mrs. Friskers jumped onto the counter next to Chairman Meow, purring away.

"As for dying…I've…always been mentally preparing myself for death. So dying in the exercise wasn't as traumatic as it was for all of you." My eyes went to counter and his eyes looked into mines.

"What do you mean by… mentally preparing myself for death?" asked Wally.

I looked at him and stood straighter. I took a deep breath and began to re-explained my childhood and condition. From how I was born, my aunt's murder attempt (I held off about Luthor), my body, and my current body condition. I told them how I was traumatized from my parent's death and how I suppressed my memories. I only told the bare minimum as I didn't have a grasp on the entire situation.

I left out the part where how I pushed my body to the limit when Ra's Al Ghul had released a virus all over Gotham…and how my aunt tried to kill me exactly.

I remembered my small meltdown back when everyone thought someone was the mole and how Kaldur'ahm held the information of said mole. I thought they knew but considering we were in the moment and had a lot going on, it was no wonder they didn't really remember. Or I never really explained.

When I finished, my tea had gone cold. Everyone was silent and just stared at me. Mari-Antoinette made her own appearance and was making me a new pot of tea.

"That's…a lot to take in" admitted Robin. He must've knew the grasp of my situation but I guess Bruce never really told him in detail.

I scratched the back of my head. "Yeah I know. But you know now"

"So…how long do you have to live?" asked M'gann.

I shrugged. "Not sure, we've tried to estimate it but the nonetheless…" I drifted off, hoping they would get the message.

"And you're alright with that?" snapped Artemis in disbelief.

I looked at her and spoke as calmly as I could. "Whether I'm alright with it or not, doesn't matter. The thing is I have a limited time and any time, I could just fall over and die. I'm making the best of what I have and that's what matters."

Kaldur'ahm tightened his hand around mines and I squeezed back.

"So!" said Wally trying to improve the mood. "Your brothers are back?"

I smirked, "Yeah, the gang is almost together"

"Almost?" questioned Kaldur'ahm, speaking for the first time since.

My chest felt tingly and felt warm. I smiled, "Yeah. My eldest brother, Adrien, works at the Gotham branch of Star Labs. My older twin brothers, Kai and Sai, came over from their university. The only one whose missing is my brother Xander; who is currently overseas right now. Something about a program and the place where he is, is hard to get into contact with."

"That's…a lot of brothers" commented Conner.

I gave a scoff before laughing, "That is true. From my ancestor to now, our family has always given birth to sons. You can imagine how much uncles and then aunts I have? And there are my cousins…"I droned out, paling at the size of our family.

The grip from Kaldur'ahm's hand was no longer tight. Instead it was firm yet gentle. I smiled and begun to tell them about my family. From who they were and what they did. Childhood memories that were bittersweet. I told them about my parents and allowed myself to remember. It hurt but it was the good kind of hurt.

One by one, everyone began to file in and out to have a counselling session with Black Canary. Conner…had ran out on his own and no one knew where he was, since he had removed his communicator.

I debated whether or not I should follow him…but I shook my head and let him to think. He would return. He needed time.

When it was my turn, I sat in my seat with my legs folded in. Dinah looked at me for a moment before she spoke.

"How are you holding up, Avery?"

Chairman Meow had curled up around my neck like a scarf. Mrs. Friskers took the spot between my legs, allowing my fingers to trestle through her silky fur.

I scratched the top of Mrs. Frisker's head and touched her soft ear, twitching. I looked at Dinah and thought about it. "I'm fine" I said, honestly.

Dinah rose a skeptical eyebrow at me and I just stared at her. "You're…fine?"

I tilted my head, pressing my cheek to Chairman Meow. I hummed. "I don't feel honestly too shaken up now."

"You experienced something traumatic Avery like the others. You died and I imagine that was something you can't forget."

I stared at her and leaned forward slightly. "True. For most, experiencing death or near death is indeed traumatic."

"And?"

"And although I did experience 'death', how is this different from I've been mentally preparing myself?"

Dinah looked at me with a stare and I sighed, leaning back. Chairman Meow gave a small cry but otherwise, settled himself in again. "You know about my condition. You know about how I was poisoned and how I was stabbed in the heart by my aunt. You know about the number of times I've been in and out of the hospital. You know a lot of things about me but you don't seem to understand that with all the stuff that has happened to me, haven't you ever thought that I haven't prepared to face my death?"

"You have to be more positive than that, Avery-"

"I am being positive. Despite all t-the shit that has happened to me, despite the fact that I forgot my own parent's murder-"

Dinah widened her eyes and I scoffed, giving a low laugh. "Yeah, I remember now. Thanks to the simulation, my psychological 'death' allowed me to remember some hidden memories."

"I….didn't know."

"When I woke up and when I was crying? That wasn't me from dying. That was me being ashamed that I had forgotten my own parent's death. How could I forget something like that? They were my parents!" I yelled in frustration.

I gripped the arm of my chair, the fibres being threatened to be ripped apart. Mrs. Friskers licked my fingers with her sandpaper tongue. I was jolted to reality from that sensation and then I felt Chairman Meow's own tongue licking at my cheek.

I huffed and took in a shaky, deep breath. Calming down, the lights seemed to dim back to normal.

I put my mouth to Chairman Meow's head, kissing it lightly. "Good kitties" I praised quietly.

They meowed and I sighed, looking at Dinah. "Sorry… that was uncalled for."

"Don't be sorry." There was a twinge of irritation but I pushed it down. "You have the right to be angry."

"Perhaps but…" I sighed before closing my eyes. I let myself catch my bearings for a moment. When I opened my eyes, I spoke. "I'm…fine considering the circumstances. It's not like I'm _not_ afraid of death nor suicidal but at the same time, when you're come this close…you just _prepare_ yourself for it. I have a lot of things happening to me so far. With all that has happened compared to that moment, it's not as bad."

' _Adding to the fact there are some unsolved mysteries and questions to be answered…'_ I thought to myself. _'Especially with that memory with Ra's…and that odd storm. There's more than what meets the eye…'_

"So you're not disturbed at all?"

"Probably not in the way you're expecting."

With that, the therapy session with Black Canary was over. Of course, it wasn't a one-time thing. We were to have these sessions again soon. Probably in a few days or next week. It wasn't the first time I've been to a therapist but it was kind of unnerving. I didn't want to be questioned and make me doubt about myself. I already had a lot of things going on; with the team, my memories, my health, and other stuff. There were several questions to be answered.

If this continues on, I don't know how my resolve would hold.

After checking in with my brothers, I decided to stay over at the mountain. I had an easel set with a painting canvas resting. There was a small table next to me with water, paints, and a few miscellaneous items.

The sounds of the crashing waves filled my ears, with the occasional seagull and bell. I could smell the saltiness the ocean gave, along with the gentle brushing of the wind.

My arm moved up and down, with occasional flick of the wrist. My cats meowed every so often but played with the occasional bug. I could faintly hear a crunch and knew my cats had eaten their 'toy'.

Feeling a tug, I heard a voice in the background. "I did not realize you painted."

I hummed and couldn't help smile. "I do along with a few of the fine arts. Just never thought to bring it up."

I cleaned my brush before turning to Kaldur'ahm. He had a solemn look to him and I dried my hands. Debating whether I should ask him how he felt, even though it was clear I gave him a smirk. "What do you think?"

"Excuse me?"

"I meant the painting. What do you think of it?"

"It's a wonderful painting."

I rolled my eyes and sat in the beach chair. "Thanks but I need some more detail, if you don't mind."

Mari-Antoinette walked over and held a tray of hot cocoa. I took it graciously and took a sip of the sweet liquid. Feeling the warm drink spread through my body, Mari-Antoinette draped a warm shawl over me. I shivered, realizing I may have been outside for too long.

"Is it the ocean…?" asked Kaldur'ahm.

"Perhaps" I smirked.

Kaldur'ahm was silent, studying the painting. I gave one more smirk before getting up. "Don't think about it too much. It's not even finished yet but I wanted some input."

I picked up my brush and dipped into some paint. I began to resume my work with Kaldur'ahm watching my every move. I didn't speak as we just took comfort into each other's presence.

Mixing some turquoise and light blue, I used the mixture to add some more depth. When it was time to come in, Kaldur'ahm helped me pack. Mari-Antoinette grabbed a lot of the stuff and we placed them in my room.

At the end of the day, Conner had come back home with a new development.

We all gaped when we saw that Sphere had turned…herself into a super fancy motorcycle.

"It's the super-cycle!" called out Wally before he ran over. Everyone else began to ask Conner what happened while taking turns sitting in Sphere's new form. However, it didn't last long as she was still resting. I patted Sphere and Wolf at the same time, cooing at them. "Good job you two"

Sphere gave a tired beep while Wolf whined quietly and rubbed his head into my hand.

However, judging what Conner had told us, Sphere was essentially an alien that was kidnapped. How did Sphere end up on Earth? The possibilities of Aliens appearing on Earth was never far-fetched. After all, Clark and J'onn were from another planets. And there were evidence of aliens coming to Earth (albeit from legends). But judging from Conner told us, Sphere and…the Young Gods were from a peaceful planet. There was no need for them to come here.

So…Who was behind it? Not to mention, Conner had also told us they had encountered criminals wielding alien tech…from "Apocalypse"? That didn't fare well in my stomach. If Sphere and tech from "Apocalypse" were here…who was exactly acting as their partner on Earth?

Guess something interesting did happen today…

* * *

He rose out of the shadows, staring up at the apartment building where Avery resided. He wanted to go in and tell her he was here…but he can't. He had to remain hidden while working for Ra's and the League of Shadows.

He had to do it. For his sister and his family.

It was good to see Avery, despite the situation they were in at Taipei. He was hidden, watching and observing. He couldn't allow for that _child_ to kill his baby sister. Ra's would have his head and despite everything, he needed to find the truth.

Sighing tiredly, he turned and saw his eldest brother, Adrien. He stood outside of the building, his arms crossed over each with a stern gaze. The twins, Kai and Sai, leaned against the balcony, their eyes staring right at him.

"Hello brothers" greeted Xander.

* * *

 _Note: Accidentally uploaded chapter 23 instead of 22. Since some people already read Chapter 23, might as well upload it along with 22._


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

* * *

I growled in irritation at the uncanny luck I was having. As soon the witching hour rolled in, which was midnight, and at the start of October 31st, the day of Halloween and the day of the dead, I was on high alert.

It wasn't pleasant being woken up at midnight and having to endure the sounds of spirits roaming around. Although I wasn't magically skilled, I have seen my fair share of ghosts and the supernatural.

I remember when I was with Kent at this time, he had placed wards to keep off spirits. We went outside and I freaked out when I saw all the Supernatural mingling with the moral world. And no one blinked an eye.

I remembered sticking close to Kent while we caught up on errands. That was when the training in dealing with spirits came in.

Before I had gone to sleep, I had spent some time placing wards around my home. My cats hissed outside and they were high alert. Of all things, they were chasing away rat demons away.

It didn't help Mother Nature decided to visit me and I had to deal with internal pain. I remembered reading that periods could ward off demons but that was fishy. I glanced bleakly outside and saw the ambiguous forms of spirits. They knocked on my door and tried to enter in.

The wards came alive and bounced them away, causing them to hiss or dissipate, if they were weaker. My cats would purr and that also seemed to do the trick. Assured with the safety of my cats, I fell asleep.

However, when I woke up and got ready to university, I just stared outside and drank my tea. I was having a staring contest with a raven. It could've been passed off as an ordinary raven, except for its beady red eyes and the accessory it wore around its neck. Before it appeared, there was a giant mass of spirits howling and annoying me outside my home. I was tempted to throw salt at them to scare them off but the Raven swooped down and cawed. There was a flash of light, causing the Spirits to screech in pain before they disappeared.

The spirits were gone but now I had to deal with this…uncanny raven.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked, bleakly. I took a bite of my breakfast and chewed, waiting for its response.

"Ah, so you are aware of what I am" replied the Raven. It spoke normally like this was a usual occurrence.

I just frowned before sighing. "Sorry, I'm not in a good mood. Since the witching hour, I've barely gotten enough sleep thanks to the wailing spirits."

The Raven nodded in sympathy, "That is unfortunate. However, it does seem you have prepared several protections. It appears you have nothing to worry about."

"As you say…is there something…?" I asked, hoping it could hurry up.

The Raven fluffed his wings, "Ah, my apologises. My mistress will be gathering with her coven later this evening for a ceremony but we are lacking some ingredients due to there are more than expected. Do you perhaps any chance have the bones of a black cat? Or some parts of a mandrake?"

I tilted my head and thought. "Uh…any preference?"

The Raven shook his head, "No"

I nodded, "Then please wait a moment." With that, I walked off to a cabinet and opened it. There were a variety of jars and ingredients but it was not here. I grabbed the edge of the shelves and turned it. It gave way and turned around, revealing hidden shelves. Floating upwards, I pulled out a dark box and grabbed a jar.

Walking to the balcony, I opened the box and the jar. "For the mandrake, I only have dried mandrake…but for the cat…" I opened the box and revealed the skeleton of a cat. There was a picture of a beautiful black cat with blue and yellow eyes. The Raven hopped closer and Chairman Meow growled in warning.

The Raven gave a 'try it cat and I will stuff your fluffy tail up your butt' look. Chairman Meow was not pleased.

"What a beautiful cat. Was this once yours?" it asked.

I shook my head, "No, this cat was my grandfather's and my father's. Raised since it was a kitten and loved. It protected their home and provided luck to who it deemed fit. It lived past nine lives before passing away."

"Ah… these bones of this cat will do quite well. I suppose you would like the bones to be returned?"

"If you will" I said. The Raven nodded before I bundled whatever parts of the cat I could. I also placed several parts of dried mandrake together and gave it to the bird. It disappeared into the accessory around the Raven's neck and wondered if it was placed with storage magic.

"For the mandrake, my mistress will fairly pay. Along with the return of the bones of the cat. You can expect the pay back tonight."

I nodded and watched the Raven fly away. It left behind a dark feather and I picked it up, aware of the magical properties it contained. Carefully cleaning up, I scarfed down my breakfast and changed. I placed the feather away in one of the containers, joining several other supernatural items.

' _Oh well, it could be useful in the future…_ '

I looked outside and saw several people walking around in costumes. I thought about it and sighed, grabbing a rather pointed hat and a cloak. I grabbed my bag and Chairman Meow and Mrs. Friskers jumped onto my shoulders.

I stared at them and grumbled, "You know you guys can't come."

They meowed and burrowed closer to me.

I sighed. "Fine but you have to wear the harness. Who knows what might happen."

They meowed and I quickly placed their harnesses on. Putting on my boots, I hurried out of my apartment and waited at the bus stop. A lot of people were already gathered and some were staring at my shoulders. My cats glanced around and Chairman Meow let out a meow and patted my cheek. I looked and saw several spirits wandering about.

I stared at them for a moment before my attention was diverted. The bus had arrived and I climbed it, paying the fare. I ignored the vague forms of spirits climbing on and no one blinked an eye; for they were invisible to the mundane. I sat at an empty seat and Mrs. Friskers jumped down to lay on my lap.

"So they've followed you, huh?" commented Alex.

"Technically I could've left them at home but…" I said and glanced at my cats. They were staring threating at any spirits and abnormalities. Alex glanced around and shrugged, "Yeah, its Halloween. What can you do?"

"How rhetorically said" I commented back and ignored the murmuring and comments of my cats. Chairman Meow walked with pride and didn't bother with the extra attention. I kept a firm hold on the leash, ready if he decided to sprint. Can't have him have a fight with a spirit.

We sat in our usual place at our lecture room and I sighed, ready to fall over. "Since the witching hour and when it officially became Halloween, the spirits have rowdier than usual."

Alex nodded and pulled out his notes, looking them over. "Yeah, things have been busy on my end too."

"Did they mess with your stock?" I asked while my hand played with my cat.

"The usual wards have been placed so all the medicine are fine. However, it's true. A lot of the supernatural are… more active as of late…"

"Maybe it has to do with Klarion and Wotan…" I whispered. "I've fought against the two of them in these past months and without Kent and a lord of Fate…I suppose the darker parts of the supernatural are becoming bold…"

"Causing some tensions. It's hard to stay focus and purifying has becoming difficult."

"On the way here to the university, I had to stop a lot of arguments. Like today there was a cat and fox demon fighting with each other. It was small but they were getting out of hand. And not to mention a lot of malevolent spirits were messing with some kids…" I sighed.

We both just groaned silently to ourselves. There was a lot of work ahead of us.

Later that night, I grumbled after swatting at a spirit. It howled as it disappeared into the wind. There was definitely something weird going on but I just can't seem to find out what it was…

I was shocked out of my thoughts when my phone rang. I panicked for a moment and quickly got out my phone, picking it up. "Hello?"

"Avery" said Bruce.

"Oh, hey Bruce. What's the matter?" I asked before entering my apartment.

"Come to the mountain later tonight. There are things to be discussed."

I furrowed my eyebrows but nodded. "Alright, I'll be there soon."

As accorded, I sat in a room along with Kaldur'ahm, Robin, Batman, Red Tornado, and…urgh, Red Arrow. "Computer, secure the room" ordered Batman.

"Room secured" replied the computer.

"I'll cut to it. Do you believe there is a mole within the team?" questioned Batman.

I groaned at the question. We're back to the mole, again? I thought we already established this already.

"I am convinced there are none. When Sportsmaster claimed he had an inside source, he was merely sowing distrust" believed Kaldur'ahm.

"His intel could easily come from comparing notes from the other villains working for the 'Injustice' League" quoted Robin. "And think about it, if anyone on the team was working with those creep boys-"

"He or she would've betrayed us against the fight against them" said Kaldur'ahm.

"I'm not convinced. Sure you two and Kid Flash are above suspicion-"said Red Arrow, "but I know Artemis isn't shooting straight. For starters, she isn't Green Arrow's niece."

"What?" Kaldur'ahm said in disbelief.

"Well, in fact she is related to-"

I glanced at Robin before Batman placed a hand on his ward. "Enough. Artemis's relations may indeed make her suspicious but she is entitled to a secret identity. I am more concerned about Superboy, we still have very little idea what CADMUS programmed him into their weapon. Conner could be the mole and not know it."

I rose an eyebrow and opened my mouth to speak but Red Arrow had to cut me off. "What about Miss Martian? She is Manhunter's niece but he told Black Canary he had a few hundred nieces and nephews. And the first time he met M'gann was 5 months ago; when she stowed away on his last trip to Earth."

"This changes nothing. I have fought side by side with these people. None are traitors" said Kaldur'ahm strongly. I smiled before turning to Red Arrow. "I can assure you that none of the suspected are traitors. Not Conner, not M'gann, nor Artemis."

Everyone turned to me while Red Arrow narrowed his eyes at me. "Yeah? How do you know that?"

I rose an eyebrow at his tone but pressed forward. "For one thing, when we were at CADMUS, I was in Conner's head."

"What?" said Kaldur'ahm and Robin. I turned to them. "Remember when you guys were captured? And Desmond ordered the Gnome to get Superboy back into his pod?" they nodded.

"Why would they get a Gnome to control him? If he did was programmed by CADMUS, why use a secondary control?" I asked to Batman. "I had to hack into the Gnome and use its telepathic abilities to enter Conner's mind. But when I did….there was absolutely nothing."

"Nothing?" questioned Batman.

"Ah…well there were things like information about 'things'; such as the world around us but it was so raw. They were merely concepts and weren't material. At that time, Superboy had no…concept of emotions and his personality was beginning to form. It was like… a toddler's mind. If CADMUS wanted to program anything into him, it would've been too early."

"You are saying that CADMUS wasn't able to implant any programs into him" clarified Kaldur.

I nodded, "As luck would have it, we broke Superboy out before they could do anything else. If anything, they must've implanted safety features in so if he did retaliate…he might I don't know, shut down?" I theorized.

Wait, that could explain the telepathic link that Conner and I have-

"And what about Miss Martian or Artemis?" questioningly snapped Red Arrow.

I narrowed my eyes at him but continued, folding my hands together. Hopefully, this would stop me from attacking him.

"As you've said is true but you're not the one who had to watch her. She's new. Too eager to learn everything around here. Besides, if she really had ill intention I or Martian Manhunter would've sensed it by now.

And for Artemis…she's too guarded about her past. Like… she is afraid of us knowing about it. I can sense it. She's been hurt and neglected. She's angry and has passion to be better. People like her…they may be suspicious but when push comes to pull, they're the most honest."

"So you believe no one on this team is the mole" said Red Arrow.

I glared at him. "No one on _this_ _team_ is the mole. However, I cannot say the same outside of the team."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Robin.

"It is as it is. We know for sure those who are close to this team and on this team are not the moles but what about outside? Who do we know outside of our group is the mole? We've fought side by side together but-"

"So you think the mole is someone from the outside?" questioned Red Arrow. I didn't like his tone and I could sense anger flaring up in him…wait what? Why was he being defensive?

I glared at him and stood up, "Yeah, for all we know you could be a mole."

"What?" he snapped. _DEFENSE. FIGHT. ANGER._

I tried not to react to his emotions. They didn't make sense but-

"Exactly. What? You think I didn't catch it but you didn't say my name that I wasn't the mole. Why?" I inquired. "Does that make you think I'm the mole?"

He narrowed his eyes at me and there was only silence. Kaldur'ahm walked forwards to break us apart but Red Arrow spoke with distaste. "Yeah, I do think you could be the mole."

I widened my eyes as we all did. I glowered. "And why is that?"

"For one thing, you're not only Luthor's niece but also Ra's al Ghul!"

I felt like someone had punched me in the gut. I widened my eyes both in confusion. "What-" _Ra's al Ghul is my uncle?_

"Back at Taipei, we heard Luthor call you his niece. Not to mention that a few years back, you and Ra's met each other on several occasions."

I suddenly felt dizzy and my head was throbbing. "I get…Luthor but Ra's…there's- no I'm not-"

* * *

" _Avery, meet your grand uncle, Ra's"_

" _Grand…uncle?"_

" _Don't worry, Avery…he's an old family friend-"_

* * *

My body didn't feel right but I kept my eyes trained on Red Arrow. "Look I get about Luthor. There's no denying that but you only know half of the truth. If you asked Kaldur'ahm, he can tell you everything about myself that I know. But Ra's? I have no memories about him being my…'uncle'. The only times that I've ever met him was during confrontations."

"Oh yeah? If you say what is, then why hide the truth of being Luthor's niece? He must've used his resources to cover up his records-"

"Because I'm not his actual niece" I bite back. "If you don't believe my words, just ask Kaldur'ahm or better yet, Batman!" I said, gesturing to the Dark Knight himself. "Why would you think I'm the mole? I've known you just as long as Robin and Kid Flash have! What's your reasoning behind that assumption-"

A sharp pain went through me, making me drop to my knees. I started to cry out when my head felt like it was splitting open. _With a chainsaw._ I couldn't breath and even if I did, it felt like I was breathing in toxic fire. My limbs wouldn't respond as they were heavy and cold as ice.

* * *

" _Hey Uncle Ra's?" asked my 9 year self. I looked up at the man in front of me as I was talking a break from training._

" _What is it, Avery?"_

" _Are you really my grand-uncle? You don't look that old" I said bluntly._

 _Ra's gave me a shortened wooden staff with a woman standing behind him. He made me stand up and got me into proper footing. "I am a lot older than you might believe, Avery. Once you are old enough and strong enough, you will play apart in our goal."_

 _I tilted my head but nodded. "Alright, uncle Ra's."_

" _Good, now let's continue-"_

* * *

I widened my tear staining eyes and gasped, remembering something. Was that real? Where were this memories coming from…?

"Avery!"

I slowly looked up and saw Kaldur'ahm, holding my shoulders. I was gasping for air but I croaked out, "Kaldur…"

"Keep your eyes on us, Avery. Hold on, we're getting help-"said Robin.

"Ra's…what are these memories-"

I screamed when another flash of pain hit me. I gripped my head and I scratched at my head in an attempt to break free from the agonizing pain.

* * *

 _I looked at the vial in my hand. Ra's stood before me and looked at the view of Gotham, his hand on my small shoulder._

" _Gotham will only be the first of what is to come. It is time to rid the world of its filth and restart our steps of our planet-"_

 _People were doubling over in pain and some had passed. Their appearances changed when the virus took over and some held the symptoms of the new virus that Ra's had created._

 _In my hand was the vaccine. Ra's had given me the vaccine so I wouldn't be affected by the virus he unleashed. It was extremely contagious, mostly infecting others by air or in any forms of liquid. It was designed to break down the body's defense and ultimately their immune system. The virus would multiple once it was in a host, spreading throughout._

…

 _I had reached the tower and I stared at the vaccine. I couldn't do it. Why hadn't I taken it? I couldn't let any people die for such a cause. True, humanity would only continue to destroy the planet but I snapped when a child had fallen ill. Uncle Ra's explained that even if he had let the child alive, it would've still grown up with the influences of incompetent adults. The cycle would only continue on and everything would've been for naught._

 _Batman had arrived as predicted. He seemed surprised to see me. Ra's greeted him with a level of respect that even I understood. Feelings spread throughout me and I turned to Batman. His presence was strong and made me curious. There were an underlying of emotions and I tilted my head in confusion. Why was I able to sense his emotions; a stranger? He wasn't a strange. I knew him beforehand and we had established a link. If that was true, then Batman was trustworthy._

 _He looked at me and I would sense the surprise. He turned to Ra's, arguing why he brought a 'child'. Had Ra's fallen that low?_

 _Uncle Ra's defended against Batman's claims. Telling him that I was considered part of Al Ghuls and thus was part of the Demon's head. I faintly remembered Uncle Ra's mentioning his…organizations but only in hidden words._

 _More and more fell under the dangers of the virus. His followers and men charged to fight Batman. Ra's grabbed my arm and led me away from the fray. I glanced back at Batman and then at the vial._

…

 _I positioned myself next to Batman, straining from the ordeal. I had grabbed Batman away from the fray and he threw smoke bombs to distract the shadows. Ra's barked orders at me but the wind was louder. We stood on a roof, already seeing a flock of shadows come after us._

 _Batman managed to sway me._

 _To Save Gotham._

 _I listened despite my uncle's bite. I listened to both sides and I weighed them. With both logic and feeling, I fell to the latter. No matter what it was, murder was murder. Though Uncle Ra's spoke the truth to his words, it was still unacceptable. The virus would only become more formidable and every vaccine made would only fall behind. What would happened when the virus adapted to the vaccines and no longer worked? It could mean the end of humanity and Uncle Ra's plan would be for naught._

 _I held up the vaccine Uncle Ra's had given me. Batman looked at me and listened. I explained that if it was possible to pass the vaccine._

 _We came with a plan._

 _I stood on the tower and held my hands to the air. Summoning my energy, I slowly but surely started to create a storm. A powerful storm. The wind blew harshly around me and I could myself being lifted. The gravity became heavier and my body started to falter. I pushed first, repeating why I was doing this. I pushed through with my determination._

 _The smell of ozone was becoming prominent and my hair rose. My fingers twitched with each spark and soon thunder rolled through the clouds. The sky became dimmed with the storm clouds._

 _I shuddered a sigh as I could feel the virus infect me._

 _It was too late anyway._

 _I let the vaccine go through the winds as it carried every drop to the sky. The smell of ozone mixed in with the familiar humidity of heavy rain. The wind blocked away any rain from me but otherwise, it poured._

 _I could faintly hear Batman holding back Ra's. Both yelled at me, both trying to preserve their ideals._

 _Lighting danced around me and my veins burned. My knees slowly went to the ground and I coughed out blood. So tired. So painful._

 _The wind around me started to die down and the thunder and lightning came to a rumble. The rain was no longer spilling to the ground but sprinkled the vaccine down. I could tell it mixed in with the air, the earth and water, and finally through others. I smiled when I could the buzz of life returning. I turned and gave one last smile to both men._

 _Right…Batman is Bruce Wayne. That's why I trusted him._

 _He was nice. He was good. He was trustworthy._

 _Then I succumbed to the darkness._

* * *

Alex snapped his head up, his body trembling. The active, sparkling presence that was Avery's went crazy. This caused Alex to collapse and struggle to steady himself. His little sister panicked and started crying out to her brothers and sister, before they burst in.

Alex was screaming.

He was in so much pain but it wasn't his. He was feeling what she was feeling. The pain Avery was going through was much worse.

Then it was gone.

He felt empty.

The presence that Avery held was gone and his world started to fall apart.

"No" he whispered before anxiety hit him. He couldn't breathe, much less think.

' _No, no, no-'_

Alex started running, abandoning the celebration of Halloween. Magic was everywhere at this point which was a good thing and a bad thing.

Good because it allowed Alex to keep the bond alive between him and Avery.

Bad because he could _feel_ Avery slipping away.

He must've been in tunnel vision because a barrier appeared before him. Alex smacked himself in the barrier and was sent flying back, his body buzzing with pain.

He hissed before Alex started to take in his surroundings. A chaotic presence was behind him and Alex immediately got up, turning to the source.

"Klarion" hissed Alex before his hands glowed bluish-green.

Klarion sneered before he clapped sarcastically, Teekl prowling by its master. "Well, well, what's the rush, boy?"

"I don't have time for you, Witch Boy" told Alex, whipping out a spell. Klarion blocked it easily but was surprised to see three shots of blue energy.

Klarion jumped away, shooting his own blasts to counteract the attack. There was a small explosion, causing smoke to rise.

Alex took this chance to run and Teekl chased after him. The familiar shifted his form into a much larger and feral version.

Alex cursed before he turned around, putting his hands together.

His eyes and hands glowed, before he chanted. He created a whip constructed of his own magicial aura before he whipped it in a wide arc.

He created a barrier around him before he cracked his whip, sending a 'blade' of magical energy before whipping it harshly; causing a wave.

Teekl was pushed back and yowled at the attack.

Klarion grinned, "Not bad but not good enough" he said before he raised his hand into the air. Magic gathered around his hands before he threw his hands down, casting a powerful spell.

Alex hissed at the force of the magic hitting his barrier until it started to crack. He widened his eyes before he yelled in pain when his barrier broke and was sent flying back.

Alex groaned with pain, his body already healing.

"What's the rush?" said Klarion and petted Teekl. "Oh, that's right. Old Man's apprentice-"

Alex's eyes widened and he immediately lashed out. It was weak and Klarion easily deflected it before chains appeared, locking Alex down onto the ground with Teekl ready on his command.

"What was her name? Avery, was it?" sneered Klarion, causing Alex's body to freeze. "Ever since my attempt to have the Helmet of Fate in my hands, I've been wondering. Why did Kent take on an apprentice while keeping her hidden?"

"If you hurt her-" Alex grit out before Teekl placed a paw on his chest, gradually adding pressure.

Klarion grinned before sauntering over towards Alex, his hands behind his back. "So much Chaos in that little body of hers. Too bad she's also dying" pouted Klarion before he snickered. "I can sense the insanity within her waiting to be unleashed yet so much control."

Klarion begun to get excited and Teekl meowed, gathering his attention. "Fine, fine" grumbled Klarion before he walked over to Klarion, bringing a finger to Alex's forehead. "Since you also have the affinity for the magical arts, this will go much easier than planned~"

Alex widened his eyes and panicked. He flailed to break free but it was no use. There was a CAW! Before Teekl yowled.

Klarion snapped his head up, just in time to see a powerful spell coming towards him. He dodged it and the spell around Alex broke.

The boy got up and saw a group of Witches with his eldest sister, among them. Her face turned to relief before she ran over to her brother, hugging him protectively.

Klarion growled and spat out angrily. "A coven?"

"You dare harm on a member of our Coven?" said one of the witches, ready to fight. "What does a lord of Chaos want with him?"

The Raven, the same Raven that visited Avery earlier that day, flew through the night and cried out. It dropped the bag that held the bones of the cat into Alex's lap. Immediately, a protective aura surrounded Alex.

Klarion sneered, his hands blazing. "I have no reason to answer to you. You're all below me"

"True" said Alex's sister, "But do you really want to fight against these many numbers?"

Klarion frowned. That was true. If he fought against the Coven before him, he wouldn't hear the end of it from Vandal. Even if he was powerful enough to take them all, this was supposed to be fun. Not a chore.

"Fine, I'll yield…for now" said Klarion as Teekl returned to its usual form and jumped into it's master's arms. The Lord of Chaos sneered at Alex and his sister. "You and your friend are safe for now, but we have big plans for the two of you."

Alex glared at Klarion with a murderous intent, bringing Klarion some glee. The Lord of Chaos smirked before he jumped back into the portal and disappeared.

* * *

Note: Future chapters will be a bit on the negative side for a while


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice!_

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

* * *

It was November 2nd.

It had been exactly two days since the meeting with Batman, Aqualad, Robin, Red Tornado, and…Red Arrow. Since…that episode.

The entire team has been on edge. Some were lost in their thoughts while some were lost in their emotions.

There had been no progress whatsoever, which was a good thing and a bad thing.

I failed to believe anything good could happen right now but I had no choice to find one. If I didn't, I would fall into depression.

"What happened!?" yelled Conner, with Megan holding him back. But not really. Physically, she had her hands on Conner's arm, reminding him she was here and to keep control. However, mentally she was holding back the senseless rage back.

I scoffed. I wouldn't have mind if Conner decided to pummel Red Arrow's face.

Aqualad had stepped in, trying to hold back his comrade while trying to protect his best friend on surface.

Artemis, stood right by Conner's side, with her arms crossed. With her eyebrows furrowed, she reminded me of her father.

Yes, I was aware of who Artemis was really. It's hard not to see the family connection when their father tried to kidnap you before. I didn't see the need to enlighten the others of who Artemis's parents were. After all, who was I to talk?

Returning to the present, the olive skinned girl had her fingers gripping her arm. I had expected her to lash out at the older Archer, as she has done in the past, but I commended her for her self-control.

While I on the other hand? My self-control was slowly waning and being tested like this was not helping me. I wanted to burst out and break this calm demeanor. I wanted to cry out and yell. I wanted to leash out all this pain and make them feel my pain. The desire was so strong, I could feel myself shaking.

Alas…I kept myself in check.

I had to.

I had promised, I would.

"It's all your fault!" burst out Conner. His face was slowly reddening. I could sense his control over his strength breaking. I could see the cracks starting to form beneath his feet, if it was any indication. If he hadn't been given the consul _we_ were giving him, the results would've been different.

I remember helping him meditate, talking it out with the three of us. We encouraged him to use his words and not rely on the mental link to express himself. I remember watching him control several degrees of his strength and remembering how proud we were.

Good thing, Superman wasn't here.

We didn't need two enraged Kryptonians, did we?

"Conner, calm down" said Megan, trying to speak to her boyfriend.

"Why? He was the one that made Avery go into shock!" defended Conner, "I get you don't trust us but from what I know, Avery has been around for just as long as Robin and Wally."

Artemis glared at Red Arrow. "If I hadn't had my bow and arrow taken away, I would've shot an arrow between your eyes" she threatened.

Zatana stood awkwardly to the side. Her eyes were shifting between both sides. She was very new to the team and had no preference to any side. However, I could consider how she was feeling. The team had split themselves into two, one trying to defend Red Arrow while the other was against. I stood in between but I was slowly leaning to the "Against".

"Look- I'm sorry, alright?" snapped Red Arrow. "If I knew this was going to happen, I wouldn't have-"

"You wouldn't have what?" Artemis snapped back. "It doesn't change the fact that Avery was suffering all this time and thanks to you, she's now-!"

"It wasn't like it was Red Arrow's fault!" defended Wally, glaring at the blond.

"Well, how do you explain this then?!" waved Artemis to me.

"Enough, all of you!" barked out Aqualad. He looked at everyone then at me. His eyes turned guilty for a moment before he recovered. Putting on the persona of a leader, as he is, Aqualad spoke.

"Yelling and fighting amongst ourselves will not improve Avery's current state. We must put an end to our discourse soon. Avery would not approve of the current state of our team. Or do you wish to make her feel worse?"

It seemed like an invisible force had hit everyone. Immediately, they all had different emotions ranging from guilt to regret.

Aqualad sighed and I could see the weight crushing him. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took in a deep breath, while clenching his other fist close.

"For now, Batman and the others will take care of Avery. If anything else should arise, we will know. All we can do is help each other and those in need, while keeping our bond strong. Robin will keep us updated about Avery's state" said Aqualad.

Everyone nodded.

Aqualad turned to Red Arrow and placed his hand on the archer's shoulder. Gripping it firmly, he spoke. "I believe it is best if you leave my friend. I will talk to you later" he said.

"Alright" said Red Arrow.

He turned to leave and when he did, he looked at me apologetically but I didn't want it.

Black Canary, Martain Manhunter, and Red Tornado arrived.

Where were they during our dispute?

Captain Atom appeared as well before walking over to me. "Come on kid" he said.

I nodded before leaving out of the room. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I couldn't trust myself.

I noticed Aqualad's face turn heavy and I ignored him.

We walked into the Zeta Tube and allowed the bright light to envelop me. My body felt off for a moment before finding myself in the Watch Tower.

Space was so expansive yet beautiful. It was hard to believe it only took a moment from our beautiful blue planet then up into space.

I ignored the looks from the other Leaguers while following Captain Atom.

All of the halls became a blur before we came to a room. Flash stood by the door and he tried to give me an encouraging smile. "Hey kid, how are you feeling?"

I just shrugged and his face fell. The door opened and immediately we were faced with Batman, Green Arrow, and Wonder Woman.

The Amazonian sat by the bed, with the machines going off steadily. However, they were slow. Slower than I have liked. Machines pumping oxygen could be heard and it made me remember bad times.

I glared at Green Arrow whose face fell even more.

We walked in and Captain Atom stood at a respective distance.

"For now, we have managed to stabilize her" Batman told me.

I just stared at the bed, my eyes scanning everywhere. I tried to find anything wrong but my emotions were getting to me. I didn't like it. Tears were threatening to well up at my eyes and I wanted her to comfort me.

I wanted her to tell me everything was going to be fine. To tell me she was fine just to reassure me. For her to say my name and hug me, reminding me of happier days. Before everything became shitty.

"She has slipped into a deep sleep on the borderline of a coma. Her body is recovering and at this rate, she should wake up soon" said Batman.

"Why is he here?" I whispered angrily.

"What?"

I snapped my head and pointed my finger at Green Arrow. "Why is he here!? Thanks to him, Avery's in this state! How many times does it have to take that Avery can't do this anymore!?" I yelled. "Because of him and his decision to take in that fucker Roy- thanks to his big mouth, Roy is now like this! ALL BECAUSE OF HIM!"

My power was slipping and everyone was wincing.

"Look, I'm sorry-" Green Arrow tried to say but I slammed my hands against my ears. I shook my head furiously, screaming. I didn't want to hear anymore. I didn't want to hear anymore words from these adults.

"GET OUT! JUST GET OUT! LEAVE! DIE! GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE! SHE IS FAMILY! MY SISTER IN ALL BUT BLOOD! SHE IS IMPORTANT ME AND YOU MADE ME LOST HER! **IF SHE DIES, FUCK YOU! FUCK ALL OF YOU!"** I screamed.

I felt the band snapped. The seal that Avery placed over me. It was like the building water inside me burst and there was a flood. Everyone stepped back and their bodies were twitching in pain. Wonder Woman hissed and placed a hand on my shoulder.

I reacted and threw her off. "Don't you dare touch me!" I yelled. Wonder Woman slammed into the wall and I crushed her against it. She resisted well enough and everyone was going onto their knees. The door opened and the Flash used his speed to run over.

Like a switch, my hand flew and the Flash fell. He tripped and slammed onto the floor, his powers negated. He fell onto the floor while I was pining him down with my power. I heard him groan and somewhere deep in me, I was relieved I hadn't stopped his heart…doubt I could kill a speedster.

"Alex enough" grit out Batman.

I glared angrily, flaring up in anger.

Batman rose up despite the pain and inched towards me. "It's your fault" I spat out with venom.

"I know" he said.

" _You said you would keep her safe"_

"I did"

"Y-you said-" I choked out, "Why didn't you prevent this happening?!"

"We both know that no matter how much we prepare ourselves, you can't prevent everything" Batman reasoned with me. His voice wasn't as tight as before.

"She doesn't deserve this" I said, trying to break here and there. "She's a good person"

"Bad things happen to good people…that's how the world is."

My arm faltered. "It's unfair" my voice said, breaking.

"The world is unfair…we can't do anything."

Tears started to fall. "Why does this keep happening?" I sobbed. My power was slowly fading.

"I don't know, Alexander. I don't know" said Batman, while he rose to his feet.

My knees started to become weak. "She doesn't deserve this. Avery doesn't need this….she didn't do anything wrong" I sobbed.

Batman came closer, my arms rising around myself. "I know, Alex. I know."

"I can't lose her. I won't lose her" I said with an oddly straight voice.

"You won't. We _won't_."

I turned to the bed and reached for her hand. My fingertips were close to her skin but I saw how _small_ her hand was. I pulled my hand back but before I could reel it back, Batman placed his hand on my shoulder. I jumped before my hand grasped her hand. I sobbed at how cold it was and tried to bring it to my mouth. I had to warm her up. I had to keep her alive.

"I promised her" I said, aware of the answer.

"You promised her."

I breathed in shakily and ignored the people around me.

I forced my violet eyes to look from the end of the bed to her face. IVs were in her arms, an oxygen mask on her face. She couldn't breath and produce as much oxygen she needed. Like the first time I had met her. Her skin that was already than paler than the average, was almost white like mines. Her face seemed almost sunken on and I tried to look past the scratches she gave herself. I tried to ignore the burns that she inflected on herself. The darkening bags underneath her eyes. The paper like skin. The small patches of skin through her otherwise, beautiful black hair. I tried to ignore the lightning scars all of her body, that seemed to pulse. I tried to ignore look past all everything and searched for the lively Avery…not this…dying version of her.

I can't. I can't do it. The dam started to leak and I tried to choke back a sob. I had to be strong. I had to be collected. When she wakes up, she'll know. She always know. Avery was Avery. She was my best friend, my saviour, my sister…my fairy… I cried, burrowing my face into Avery's stomach. My hands gripped her thin fingers.

"Why won't she wake up?" I cried.

"She will…she's just tired, Alex" said Wonder Woman, hugging me from the side.

"I want her to wake up" I begged.

"She'll wake up….just not now."

I let my emotions free and let myself fall into despair.

* * *

Vandal looked past the glaring daggers both Lex Luthor and Ra's Al Ghul were giving each other. Klarion just grinned in amusement while petting his cat familiar. The Brain did not provide any indication of this while Ocean Master just looked at both sides.

Queen Bee tried to remain composed and not let the current situation get to her.

He smirked at the royal's face. Sometimes it was fairly easy to see what was bothering her. This made it easy for him to manipulate her and use whatever means necessary.

The Light were aware of "Sprite" but only the most important few were aware of who "Avery" was.

The immortal sipped his wine and gave a sly smile.

He remembered meeting Avery when she was a mere child. Catching her often hanging around with his son. Savage saw the potential the girl had and even more so, when he arrived to retrieve his son. It didn't matter how he got him, his own son was powerful.

That night was not at all lost. He got a glimpse the power Avery had and knew how beneficial it would be for him once he got his hands on her. It was surprising to find out who she was really. Ra's al Ghul's niece from another side of his family from hundreds of years.

The immortal lived for 50,000 years and families came and go. However, somewhere in his mind, he remember her family, Avery's ancestors. They managed to survive thick and thin, constantly surprising him.

Not to mention, the fates had brought Luthor and her to establish a bond. A pity Avery's aunt had to act out of her emotions and attempt to kill the young girl. If she had waited, Luthor would've put the plan into place and "married" the woman. Once that had been done and considering events would continue as is, Luthor would've had Avery in his legal possession.

How different would the Light be if they had that fire power? And his son would follow Avery like a lamb. Two birds with one stone…

If Ra's hadn't orchestrated the death of Avery's aunt, things would be much different.

Oh well.

He was patient. There were ways to bring Avery and Alexander to the Light's side. Ra's would have another Al Ghul to family and Luthor would be able to see his niece as much as he liked without limit; whether to be used as an asset or simply as is. She would act as the mediator between the two. Alexander would serve by his side with the premise of keeping his entire family safe and crush those who stood in their way.

"Now, now gentlemen" said Savage, once he had enough of the assassin and the businessman's fight. "We should be thankful that our mole has placed Sprite out of commission."

Luthor rubbed his temple. "I have my men working to give me the location of A…Sprite's location once the Justice League transport her onto Earth. That way, it will be easy to put the plan into place."

"Though according to our mole, the League will keep a close eye on her condition. We must exercise carefully if we are to succeed." Ra's sipped his own drink, pointing a look at Luthor.

Savage grinned malicious, "All will go according to the Light's plan"


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice!_

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

* * *

It was agreed that Central City wasn't the best place to let Avery rest in peace nor was Metropolis, considering that Luthor could have her in his grasp soon enough. Star City was ruled out immediately when Alex exploded in anger. He didn't want Red Arrow and in turn, Green Arrow to be responsible for Avery's wellbeing.

When questioned about this, the air around Alex became dangerous and everyone had a harder time breathing. _"They've done enough, haven't they?"_ Alex spat out venomously.

When Black Canary tried to calm down Alex, he showed ill intent towards her.

" _You're responsible for Green Arrow and Red Arrow. You're at fault. Why didn't you do better?"_ he questioned coldly.

They couldn't keep Avery in the Watchtower since the other Leaguers would start to question the decision. They were also unwillingly to let the 'sidekicks' come to visit Avery.

Wonder Woman offered Avery to recover on Themyscria but Alex immediately bristled. He couldn't visit Avery and attend to her when something went wrong. He respected the laws of the Amazonians so he knew they couldn't make a special exception for him.

The Cave was ruled out due to the conscious it would weigh on the team. They were already burdened, they could not burdened them even more.

Gotham was considered but Batman didn't want Avery back there. With its number of villains and activity it created, Gotham was not the best place.

Alex stared down at the still, unconscious form of Avery. She lay on her bed, draped over with a canopy as if to shield her away from the outside world out of her bed. There was an oxygen mask placed onto her mouth and Alex watched Avery's chest rising and falling.

IVs were placed and several necessary equipment surrounded her.

Alex strained to watch his childhood friend's chest rise and fall, along with hearing the beep her heart made. He became fixated on signs that his friend was alive. If he didn't, Alex couldn't chase away those negativity.

M'gann watched Alex watch Avery carefully; invisible. The team were waiting outside, waiting for Alex to leave.

The Martian volunteered to see if Alex would be done and got the first glimpse of their unconscious teammate and friend. It was unnerving and shocking, to say the least.

M'gann did her best to tear her eyes away from Avery and Alex before inspecting the room.

It was rather large for one person and decorated. There was a carpet with a pair of chairs with a table. There was a small closet, held with clothes and a door leading to the bathroom.

The walls were painted in a neutral colour; neither too bright nor too dark. There was a mirror attached to one side of the wall, with a small table underneath it.

There was soft carpet on the floor, warm and ready to be walked upon.

It was accommodating and M'gann had the feeling it was set up, ready for Avery to wake up. But it had been four days since Avery went…silent.

M'gann looked back at Avery and edged closer, still hidden. Alex, too fixated, wasn't aware of the Martian's hidden presence.

There were soft pillow surrounding Avery's head and the fluffy, warm blankets covering her body. There were plush toys here and there, almost guarding the girl. M'gann's eyes travelled upwards and forced herself to see Avery's face.

Her petite form seemed even smaller. Her cheeks almost sullen in with bags developing underneath Avery's eyes. Her skin was pale and seemed like paper.

Avery's thick black hair cascaded all over the bed like they were wings. Or tendrils…

M'gann gathered her wit and began to reach out to her friend. There was must something there.

Avery was alive.

There was hope.

There-

 _She was._

 _M'gann gasped when she found herself in a much, different place. She glanced down at herself and saw herself between a mixture of her 'human' form and her 'real' self._

 _She looked around, trying to take in her surroundings. It was a mess._

 _She had never seen anything like this._

It was two different concepts of Avery's mind was melding together.

 _It reminded M'gann of paint, when tried to mix red and blue together to create purple. One side was 'red' and the other was 'blue'. The section where two forces intersected, was 'purple'._

Both sides seemed similar to one other but they weren't the same.

Was seemed real was not real. What was not real was real.

 _M'gann placed her hands over her head, trying to steady herself. She could feel two of the 'worlds' trying to pull always while trying to merge at the same time. It was disorienting._

"M'gann/Megan?" "Miss Maritan?"

 _M'gann found herself staring right at Avery. "Avery!"_

"What are you doing here?" "Why are you here?"

 _M'gann's eyes widened. She rubbed her eyes and stared at the two Averys. There was one just a moment ago-_

"Stop it" "Calm down"

 _M'gann's eyes kept dashing between one Avery and the other. They were both identical at first glance. One was 'red' and the other was 'blue'_

Both Averys merged together into one again, the Avery collapsing to the ground. She heaved and struggled to stay together. Avery looked at M'gann, who rushed towards her.

"STOP!"

M'gann flinched and did as she was told. It wasn't by choice yet it was…?

Avery's 'purple' form flickered and M'gann could see both the red and blue versions splitting, _reminding M'gann of the time she wore the red and blue 3D glasses Wally showed_ her, but merged together again. The world around her reflected that merging and splitting.

 _M'gann caught glimpses of another Avery but it was much darker…sinister…wait, was that her insane-_

" _Avery? What's going on-"_

"There's no time. You need to leave. I-I can't-" her voice went static. There was screeching and then-

 _M'gann could feel the 'ground' beneath her collapse and she found herself floating. The duality of worlds around her started to shift and became…something._

"M'gann, you need to get out now. My psyche is barely holding on-" Avery choked and her body spasm.

" _But what about you-"_

"I'll wake up. _Just leave_. If you don't, you'll get caught up in this…chaos" struggled Avery. The other 'her' was waiting and she didn't want M'gann to get caught up.

" _But Alex…Kaldur-" M'gann said and_ Avery just smiled sadly.

The blurring world stabilized for a moment as she remembered them. _M'gann could smell the saltiness of the ocean along with the presence of spring._

"I know. I can still feel them, everyone else too. I can feel the link we established and you guys are the only thing that is tethering me to reality-" Avery looked down and saw the world around her caving into darkness. She needed to hurry.

She needed to find the 'truth', her 'memories'. Her self.

" _Will you be-" the words died in M'gann's voice as Avery gave a tired smile._

"Go. Wait for me, okay?"

 _M'gann struggled to say something but she could feel herself being dragged under yet being evicted out of Avery's mind._

Avery grabbed M'gann's hand and pulled her out of the growing chasm. She gave her signature smile as Avery placed her forehead against M'gann's.

 _The Martian listened to the electro-master. No words were spoken but she knew the message._

M'gann opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by everyone. Even Alex, who stared at her with a placid look.

"M'gann!" said Conner. She smiled to her boyfriend in reassurance but her head throbbed, when she tried to get up from where she laid.

"Careful" said Alex, cutting through. "The psychic link was manually cut off. If we didn't, you would've been in a coma"

"How did this even happen?" questioned Conner with restrained anger.

Alex shrugged, "Don't know. I wasn't the one who decided to enter Avery's mind"

"M'gann" J'onn questioned, "What were you doing?"

"I…I wanted to see if I could talk to Avery. I thought… if I could talk with her mentally, into her mental world, I thought I could pull Avery out and bring her back-"

"And?" Wally asked.

M'gann lowered her head and remembered what she had experienced. "I couldn't, I'm sorry."

Everyone deflated.

"What did you see?" asked Robin, "Maybe if we find enough clues, we can figure out what state Avery is in."

Artemis gave M'gann a glass of water and the Martian took it. Draining the glass, M'gann spoke with a dry voice. "Her…psyche, it's unstable… yet stable?"

"Excuse me?" inquired Alex.

M'gann tried to figure out the words how to say it. "It was like…her mind was split into two. There were two sides that were trying to combine together into one yet trying to break away. There were two aspects of Avery that were constantly fusing and unfusing with each other. Avery…she tried to stay as one for as long as she could but-"

"I saw the…insane part of Avery. The chaotic side" struggled out M'gann. Unaware of how to put it.

"The part of her that creates the Chaos side of Avery's power" said Kaldur. M'gann nodded and tried to remember more. "She wanted me to get our before I got caught with her. Her mind started to collapse and Avery…it was like she trying to find something."

"Something? Like what?" asked Artemis.

M'gann shook her head, "I don't know. But whatever it was, she said she would be fine. She said to wait for her. She…knows how we are. The mental link we formed is the only thing keeping her grounded."

"That means…" said Artemis before Kaldur widened his eyes.

"She can hear and feel you. She is still here with you all" clarified J'onn.

"Avery…before we disconnected," M'gann spoke with dry lips. "She said 'Wait for me'"

While the rest of everyone talked in the real world, outside of Avery's body, Avery floated in her trapped mind.

Her world or her psyche, was partially broken. Both aspects of her had been split in half and were crumbling.

The purple, middle section of her world had caved in and now there was only a deep, dark chasm.

Avery looked down and could see the internal part of her mental world.

Down there, she had to find her forgotten memories and bring them out. Along everything forgotten, she had to find the ones that were trapped, suppressed, or locked away. She would need to bring them back up and separate the truth from the lies and discover what was fact and fiction.

She needed to remember clearly about herself. From there, Avery would determine if she would continue to be on the team…or leave everything behind.

She couldn't be indecisive and reckless anymore.

The Shadow; the one who kept her in the dark and hidden away. The insanity; the part of her that desired to break away from control. The Child; the one that was both innocent yet cruel. The Verity; the part of her that she would determine what is her reality.

"Are you prepared?"

Avery barely blinked in surprised when she turned to her other her. She was like her in form but was also different.

"Are you prepared?" the other her repeated.

"Yes" Avery replied.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes"

"Are you scared?"

Avery didn't reply immediately. Was she scared? _Yes_. She didn't know what she was going to find within herself. Whatever she found out, it would either make or break her.

However, she couldn't avoid this. Her reality was becoming disoriented. She couldn't remember anything concrete and if this was a story, Avery suspected that it was written down in an odd manner.

"Are you ready?"

Avery took in a deep breath before staring in the eye of herself. "I'm ready"

The world around them crumbled and Avery fell into the darkness of the chasm.

* * *

Xander stood at the foot of Avery's "bed".

He tugged his shaggy, bleached hair before sighing. Avery's shadow, whispered to Xander's own shadow thus whispering into Xander.

She decided.

Avery has gone within herself to find what was gone and find out the truth.

Xander reached over and pulled the blanket closer to Avery's chin. He re-adjusted one of the plushies; a pink, fluffy teddy bear that resembled a care bear, right by Avery's head.

He smiled to himself at the memory when they were at an arcade. Avery just stared at the colourful rainbow of the bears. She tried to play the game to win one but was barely able to hold the 'gun'.

He couldn't ignore the disappointment in her eyes at her tiny, frail hands. She was much too small and vulnerable back then. She couldn't lift many things and had to be carried or pushed around. When she walked, it was more of a wobble. When she ran, she would topple over in minutes.

Xander had won one of the many bears when he and his brother pitched in to win. They all won but the pink bear was her favourite as Xander placed Avery in his lap, before assisting her.

He remember the goofy smile that Avery gave him, carrying the bear around everywhere.

Pulling himself from his memories, Xander tucked a loose, stand of hair by her ear. "I'm back, Avery. I," he smacked his lips while trying to find what to say. "I'm sorry for leaving you alone. I should've been there for you. I'll come home soon, once I figure out what Ra's has planned for you. I won't get you harmed again. Not anymore."

With that, Xander said goodbye to his unconscious sister before slipping away into the shadows. He could always find her as long her shadow was there.

He was her big brother after all.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

* * *

Avery wandered through the darkest part of her world. It was like being plunged into cold water before she was floating over nothing.

There were what Avery called 'entrances' that resembled arches. To the normal eye, there was nothing ahead except for line of arches.

However, once you entered through the arches was another matter.

Avery followed an aspect of herself through the first arch and found herself in another 'world'.

Avery began to take in her surroundings, hoping for some indication of what she got herself into.

It didn't look too disconcerting, from what she could see. As much as a magical Tower can be that is.

Avery stared at the Tower, with its never ending length going towards the sky. It seemed to rise endless and broke through the sky. Heck- maybe even into space.

She stood and studied the Tower, waiting for its move. It had been a while since she had last been here. That last time she was here was when Kent-

There was a growing tightness in her chest with her lips quivering. Memories of Kent's deceased body flashed in her mind and thus reflected through the crowds. The event with Klarion played through the clouds, like a movie.

A stupid, horror movie.

She watched Wally put on the Helmet of Fate and became Doctor Fate. The battle went as she remember but was more dramatized. However, when it got to the point where Wally would've taken off the Helmet…

It didn't happen.

Instead, Doctor Fate said no and kept Wally as his host.

Avery's body turned cold. Her knees became weaker and struggled to support her upper body. "No" she whispered. " _Please no."_

The events played out. Doctor Fate kept Wally as his body with Artemis yelling at him and Avery. Artemis demanded why didn't Avery pry off the Helmet from Wally's head and Robin ignored her, for losing his best friend. Conner was silent and avoided her while Kaldur-

He looked at disapprovingly.

The Flash became lost and everything fell apart.

And Wally kept screaming and yelling in agony, begging for Avery to turn Chaotic and kill-

Avery gripped her head and closed her eyes. She didn't want to see this. She failed Kent. She failed Wally. She failed _everyone-_

Avery's world became dark. The bright blue skies turned a sinister blue. The brightness in Avery's world dimmed drastically, casting shadows everywhere. The clouds became dark and swirled together, creating thunder. The earth beneath Avery started to sink and slowly started to consume her.

The air became toxic and heavy, almost poisonous. Whispers started to fill Avery's ears as they beckoned her-

 _CRACK!_

Avery's face hurt as she continued to punch herself. She had to ignore _those_ thoughts. She had to. She couldn't let herself be consumed.

With each hit, Avery's world responded to her pain and actions.

Tiny cracks became larger with each hit until Avery's actions slowed.

Panting in mental pain, Avery panted and gasped. "Aurgh!-" groaned Avery, leaning back onto her back. She stared above and slowly the world became brighter. It was still quite dim but it wasn't dark.

She could live with that.

And the pain she inflicted on herself. Now she could only feel pain and it took over her nerves and thus her brain. Her face pulsed from her self-harm and slowly it started to tingle.

Avery studied the clips in the clouds as they started to pull apart and dissolve.

That didn't happen. Wally had taken off the Helmet of Fate. Wally was alive and safe. The others were fine. There was still hope.

"Alright, time to move" told Avery to herself before hauling herself up.

Avery walked towards the Tower and slammed the knocker heavily. It rung out through the air like a giant drum before the Tower shook itself awake and opened.

There was nothing but the ascending stairway, which only seemed to lead itself upwards to darkness.

Taking a deep breath, Avery lifted her leg before dashing down to the depths of the Tower.

Everyone watched J'onn carefully. His hands carefully pressed into Avery's temple. "How is she?" asked Robin.

Moments ago, Avery's body spasmed dramatically. Her arms flailing around before she started to punch herself into the face.

The others jumped, holding Avery's body down and yelled. It was incoherent but at the same time, Avery was screaming, crying, and cursing herself in some language.

Electricity had sparkled off her and only Conner and Kaldur could hold Avery down then. Even with their strength, they had trouble keeping her body still. Wally quickly tied down Avery's feet so she wouldn't kick anybody in their faces.

Alex rushed in, trying to do everything. He tried to use his abilities to calm Avery's abilities down and settle her nerves. But his panic kicked in and he couldn't do it.

Then Avery's body suddenly stilled. The Team feared Avery had a heart attack or something but Avery had stopped thrashing around. The machines became calm and her heart returned to normal.

The others gave a sigh of relief while Conner and Kaldur slowly released their hold. Both ready to hold down her down, if needed.

"I cannot tell. Her mind is guarded and there is a large mist. I cannot see through the fog that she has created and even if I try to dig deeper, there is only darkness."

"But she's alright?" asked M'gann.

"From what we can tell, that is all we can assume" said the older Martian.

"What happened?"

"I can only guess that Avery is subconsciously active. Whatever is occurring within her, Avery's harmful actions to herself were intended and not due to seizure" explained J'onn while glancing at the said-girl.

"So wait, Avery punched herself in reality because that is what she wanted to do in her mind?" Artemis repeated, seeking clarification.

"Yes" affirmed Martian Manhunter.

"Why would she harm herself?" questioned Kaldur. It came out as a whispered and wasn't intended to be answered by anyone. Everyone looked at Avery who had gone back to normal…as normal as a girl in a coma could be that is. They just watched her chest rise and fall, along with the line of the heart monitor.

She stared.

Avery just stared at herself; a younger version. She was in her old home, the home she grew up in since she was born. It was what many would envisioned of a home. There was a yard with fences and the house itself was quite large. Not a mansion but bigger than a regular two story home.

Inside, little Avery was surrounded by her parents and family. She was dressed in a cute little dress, with white collars and frills. She wore red belted shoes and her hair was tied into pony tails. The first assumption was that Avery was a doll with her skin being pale white with rosy cheeks.

Even though her family itself despite their ethnicity, Avery was paler than the rest of them all. They all assumed it because of Avery's poor health.

"Avery, meet your grand uncle Ra's" said her mother.

Both Averys looked and the present Avery saw Ra's. He was still the same as the last time she saw him. The only difference was the softened look he gave younger Avery. However, it could've been dismissed as a tactic to get closer to her.

"Grand uncle?" questioned young Avery, who looked at her parents.

"Don't worry, Avery. He's an old family friend from our family. Our ancestors were very close" explained her father.

"Oooh" said Avery before turning to Ra's. She bowed quickly shyly before gripping her dress. "Nice to meet you Uncle Ra's"

"Hello child" greeted Ra's before looking down at little Avery. "My name is Ra's al Ghul but you may call me Uncle Ra's"

"Yes Uncle Ra's" agreed little Avery.

Ra's raised his hand and placed it on top of young Avery's head, patting it with affection. "She has grown much since she was a baby"

"Yes, it is fortunate Avery has made it this far but her health…." Said her mother, trailing off from her words.

At that moment, Avery coughed. It would've been passed off as a normal cough but this cough was different. She begun to go in a series of cough before she hacked out some blood. Her mother immediately rushed to rub her back to sooth her but to no avail.

Once the coughing seized, Avery started to whimper and cry quietly. It was painful and present Avery remembered the pain. It hurt so much that her ribs ached. Her lungs were on fire and her mouth felt like she had swallowed needles.

Ra's kneeled down and produced a vial. Present Avery narrowed her eyes at Ra's, who simply opened the vial and placed a few drops into her mouth. Avery frowned at the taste but when she smacked her lips, her blazing nerves started to settle.

The pain was no longer unbearable and Avery was now reduced to tiny hiccups.

"There, that will hold off any further symptoms" said Ra's before he stood back up. Avery hiccupped and begun to dry her tears with her sleeves.

"What did you just give her?" questioned her father with an edge in his voice. _Not a threat but a warning_.

"Just a few herbs that help sooth her symptoms. I can give you the recipe for you to make it yourself and see for yourself if it is harmful" said Ra's, staring at her father in the eye.

Her father returned the level of stare. There was a pregnant pause before Avery tugged her mother's arm. "Mommy, I'm thirsty" she said quietly.

Even though her voice wasn't loud, the adults heard her. "You might as well take your medicine as well" said her father, before lifting her up.

"But I don't like _that_ medicine" pouted Avery.

"There's not much else we can do. The hospital gave us that medicine and it is best we take them. We need you to be healthy so you can be a beautiful woman" reasoned her father before leading them into the house.

Avery sat in her bed, slightly loopy from the medicine. She hated the medicine the doctors gave her. They were bitter and had a bad after taste. They made her tongue feel dry and it was like she ate sand!

Plus, they made her body feel tired and she couldn't think. She couldn't play and had to sleep. Sleeping was boring and that was all she did. She wanted to play with her brothers but they kept putting her back into bed.

Looking at the garden through the webbed fabric of the canopy, Avery started to drift off but tried to fight against the drug.

Avery heard footsteps and looked to see Ra's. He pulled up seat near her bed and looked at the garden. It was massive with nothing but trees sheltering their home. They didn't need any wandering eyes. There were beds of flowers, all giving a unique yet soothing scent. There were vegetable plants here and there with trees of fruit.

There was also small pond filled with water plants and fish. There was a small gazebo there, providing shade and a small retreat.

"Are you really my Uncle?" questioned Avery as she played with the ears of her bunny doll.

Ra's looked at Avery before he spook. "Ours ancestors were close and were brother in arms. It has always been that way since then."

Avery nodded, "Okay"

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" questioned Ra's.

"I don't wanna."

"Why?"

"Cause I just slept before. I always sleep and when I take my medicine, it makes me tired. I want to play, not sleep."

"I see" said Ra's.

"I need to get better too"

That peaked Ra's interest. "At what?"

Avery opened her mouth to speak but she didn't know how to explain it. She need what she needed to say but at the same time, she didn't. Avery held out her hands and concentrated. Do it like her brother showed her. Do it.

Ra's watched sparks of electricity dance in the tiny palms of her hands. The assassin widened his eyes before Avery flopped back tiredly, panting. Ra's studied the girl who was on the brink of passing out with sweat on her face.

Ra's grabbed a nearby towel and ignored the laundry basket of bloodied towel. Dabbing the sweat from her skin, Ra's spoke quietly. "How about this? When you are better, I will help train you."

"Really?" gasped Avery in awe.

Ra's chuckled, whether it was in amusement or in malicious intent, he nodded. "You have my word. If you take your medicine obediently and do as you are told, I will help you get better."

A flurry of scenes passed by. There were memories from there on. Present day Avery saw herself taking her medicine and being obedient. She took her medicine, went to the doctors, and did what she was told. Between the periods where she was healthy enough, Ra's would train her. Sometimes it was by himself and sometimes he brought Talia.

There were times where Avery was bed-ridden and Ra's would teach her what he thought was necessary.

"What are you doing here, Ra's?" demanded Luthor who held Avery, who was now a bit older, close to him. He decided to drop by for a visit and see his 'niece'. Her 'aunt' and current 'girlfriend' Janice, clung to him too tightly. It was sweet at first but it got bothersome. Demanding to be followed by or with him. The prospect of being gifted expensive luxurious objects were starting to lose their effect. Soon, Janice would start to demand for something more out of their 'relationship' and he couldn't bear it.

The only thing that made Janice useful was her family in law that her older sister, Helena, was married to. Helena was a sweet, modest woman and her husband, Clifford, was a stubborn yet a wise man. He made decision and whenever made a fool of themselves, Clifford was quick to put them in their place.

Their children held promise and doing business with them proved to be profitable.

Then there was Avery.

Luthor was present at the time Helena's water broke. He had gone outside to talk onto his phone and he heard screaming. He had rushed in and saw Janice standing on top of the stairs but Helena was at the bottom.

Luthor widened his eyes and immediately rushed down to Helena, who was screaming in pain. She kept calling to save her baby and Luthor had called the hospital. He saw Janice give her older sister a disgusted and furious look. That was when Luthor decided that Janice was no longer in his best interest.

Her husband broke through the door and rushed towards his wife, effortlessly lifting her up and taking her outside in a run. That all happened in a fluid motion that it was almost supernatural.

Luthor snapped a glare to his girlfriend who flinched before he sighed. He may be devious but he wasn't completely heartless to leave a group of kids by themselves. The businessman pushed past the woman and located the eldest son, Adrian.

Leaving instructions to keep watch of the house and left his and Mercy's number, he grabbed Janice roughly before they made their way to the hospital.

Luthor decided to stay around to keep himself in good grace with the Ching family and slowly came to use to Avery. Luthor held onto the evidence that Janice pushed her heavily pregnant sister down the sister and planned to use it as blackmail.

However, he never got the chance and instead chose to stick around.

"Is it not obvious? I am here to visit my niece" said Ra's before he stepped forwards. His posture was straight and condescending. "I should be the one questioning you Luthor. What is your business?"

Avery stared at the two adults and her 'uncles'. Her head going to one man to another. "Uncle Lex, you know Uncle Ra's?"

Luthor turned to Avery in slight surprise. "Your uncle?"

Avery nodded, "Mommy and daddy said our ancestors were very close" explained the girl.

"Is that so?" Luthor said, not believing those words and looked at Ra's. He pushed Avery closer to himself and Ra's scoffed.

"Please Luthor, as if I wanted to harm her. She is too valuable and holds close connections with the Al Ghul family."

"And the League of Shadows I presume?"

"In time" said Ra's. The older man turned to his niece, "Avery, can you please leave? You're…uncle and I need to have a chat and it is not meant for the ears of children."

Avery's response was slapping her hands over her ears before nodding and dashing out of the room.

The scene changed again and Avery looked outside, waving to the dark shadow outside. "Who are you?" asked Avery, holding her doll, which looked awfully similar to Mari, close to herself.

"I'm Batman"

"Nice to meet you, Batman. My name is Avery" she said, holding her hand out.

Bruce carefully shook the girl's hand and spoke. "You're not supposed to tell strangers your name."

"But you're Batman" said Avery. She then gave a wide grin, her eyes twinkling with mirth. "Besides, I can tell you're a good person."

The dark crusader stared at Avery before he spoke. "Do you know Lex Luthor and Ra's Al Ghul?"

"Yeah, they're my uncles" explained Avery before she tilted her head. Her eyebrows furrowed together, "But they don't seem to like each other."

"They're your uncles?" said Batman in slight surprise. He had came to this particular house, when he noticed a pattern. Ra's would quietly visit this particular residence and hospital at certain intervals. His stays sometimes a few days or weeks. Then there was Luthor, who also came. Both never meeting each other at the same time until now.

"Yeah. Uncle Lex is dating my aunt Janice and Uncle Ra's said our ancestors were very close to each other, making him my uncle!"

"I see-"

Memories blurred together and from there on, it was how Avery remembered it. Her "aunt" poisoned her with her milk and feigned care for her, before trying to murder her.

 _There was a yell and a black blur that engulfed Avery. She started to choke on her blood and began to black out…or was she? The darkness grew and her 'aunt' screamed, before the darkness started to choke her and tore the knife away from her hands._

 _Avery called out weakly before the door of her bedroom was slammed open. Light flooded in and-_

The entire family was in uproar and Janice disappeared. Then it was discovered that Janice owed debt to several people and dealt with drugs. Then Janice was discovered dead.

Then all hell broke loose.


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice!_

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

* * *

" _Hey Uncle Ra's?" asked my 9 year self. I looked up at the man in front of me as I was talking a break from training._

" _What is it, Avery?"_

" _Are you really my grand-uncle? You don't look that old" I said bluntly._

 _Ra's gave me a shortened wooden staff with a woman standing behind him. He made me stand up and got me into proper footing. "I am a lot older than you might believe, Avery. Once you are old enough and strong enough, you will play apart in our goal."_

 _I tilted my head but nodded. "Alright, uncle Ra's."_

" _Good, now let's continue-"_

* * *

 _ **[Forwards]**_

* * *

 _I looked at the vial in my hand. Ra's stood before me and looked at the view of Gotham, his hand on my small shoulder._

" _Gotham will only be the first of what is to come. It is time to rid the world of its filth and restart our steps of our planet-"_

 _People were doubling over in pain and some had passed. Their appearances changed when the virus took over and some held the symptoms of the new virus that Ra's had created._

 _In my hand was the vaccine. Ra's had given me the vaccine so I wouldn't be affected by the virus he unleashed. It was extremely contagious, mostly infecting others by air or in any forms of liquid. It was designed to break down the body's defense and ultimately their immune system. The virus would multiple once it was in a host, spreading throughout._

…

 _I had reached the tower and I stared at the vaccine. I couldn't do it. Why hadn't I taken it? I couldn't let any people die for such a cause. True, humanity would only continue to destroy the planet but I snapped when a child had fallen ill. Uncle Ra's explained that even if he had let the child alive, it would've still grown up with the influences of incompetent adults. The cycle would only continue on and everything would've been for naught._

 _Batman had arrived as predicted. He seemed surprised to see me. Ra's greeted him with a level of respect that even I understood. Feelings spread throughout me and I turned to Batman. His presence was strong and made me curious. There were an underlying of emotions and I tilted my head in confusion. Why was I able to sense his emotions; a stranger? He wasn't a strange. I knew him beforehand and we had established a link. If that was true, then Batman was trustworthy._

 _He looked at me and I would sense the surprise. He turned to Ra's, arguing why he brought a 'child'._

 _Had Ra's fallen that low?_

 _Uncle Ra's defended against Batman's claims. Telling him that I was considered part of Al Ghuls and thus was part of the Demon's head. I faintly remembered Uncle Ra's mentioning his…organizations but only in hidden words._

 _More and more fell under the dangers of the virus. His followers and men charged to fight Batman. Ra's grabbed my arm and led me away from the fray. I glanced back at Batman and then at the vial._

…

 _I positioned myself next to Batman, straining from the ordeal. I had grabbed Batman away from the fray and he threw smoke bombs to distract the shadows. Ra's barked orders at me but the wind was louder. We stood on a roof, already seeing a flock of shadows come after us._

 _Batman managed to sway me._

 _To Save Gotham._

 _I listened despite my uncle's bite. I listened to both sides and I weighed them. With both logic and feeling, I fell to the latter. No matter what it was, murder was murder. Though Uncle Ra's spoke the truth to his words, it was still unacceptable. The virus would only become more formidable and every vaccine made would only fall behind. What would happened when the virus adapted to the vaccines and no longer worked? It could mean the end of humanity and Uncle Ra's plan would be for naught._

 _I held up the vaccine Uncle Ra's had given me. Batman looked at me and listened. I explained that if it was possible to pass the vaccine._

 _We came with a plan._

… _.._

 _I stood on the tower and held my hands to the air. Summoning my energy, I slowly but surely started to create a storm. A powerful storm. The wind blew harshly around me and I could myself being lifted. The gravity became heavier and my body started to falter. I pushed first, repeating why I was doing this. I pushed through with my determination._

 _The smell of ozone was becoming prominent and my hair rose. My fingers twitched with each spark and soon thunder rolled through the clouds. The sky became dimmed with the storm clouds._

 _I shuddered a sigh as I could feel the virus infect me._

 _It was too late anyway._

 _I let the vaccine go through the winds as it carried every drop to the sky. The smell of ozone mixed in with the familiar humidity of heavy rain. The wind blocked away any rain from me but otherwise, it poured._

 _I could faintly hear Batman holding back Ra's. Both yelled at me, both trying to preserve their ideals._

 _Lighting danced around me and my veins burned. My knees slowly went to the ground and I coughed out blood. So tired. So painful._

 _The wind around me started to die down and the thunder and lightning came to a rumble. The rain was no longer spilling to the ground but sprinkled the vaccine down. I could tell it mixed in with the air, the earth and water, and finally through others. I smiled when I could the buzz of life returning. I turned and gave one last smile to both men._

 _Right…Batman is Bruce Wayne. That's why I trusted him._

 _He was nice. He was good. He was trustworthy._

… _._

" _Avery, stop this at once!" ordered Ra's. He attacked Batman who stood in his way._

 _Avery's arms started to shake underneath the pressure of the storm. She had to keep it going. If she didn't, the people of Gotham would die._

 _Blood started to leak from her eyes as the wind started to dry it. She turned to Ra's and gritted her teeth. There was a broken vial on the ground and the liquid started to disappear into the storm. She was the eye of the storm when thunder roared._

" _Avery!" yelled Batman over the wind._

 _Avery could smell something burning and could feel her mind starting to melt. Her body burned from inside and she gave a low laugh. The storm started to disperse and the sun started to leak through. Her body fell back and the last thing she remembered was the blue sky, two bodies, and pain._

" _The vaccine has successfully spread through Gotham"_

" _What about Avery?"_

" _Even though we gave her the vaccine and has destroyed the virus, the damage has been done"_

" _Her body has been weakened even further than it already has. The doctors checked but there's not many options left. If her abilities continue to hit a certain threshold, her body won't lost."_

" _And?"_

" _And from the overall situation, Avery's brain has also overheated…"_

" _So you're saying she is now handicapped."_

" _Yes. I'm sorry. All I can say is despite the odds, she's managed to be still alive. Although, whatever happens, Avery might not be the same person that you used to know."_

* * *

Present Avery stared at herself that lay in the bed of her home. There were machines surrounding her past self; who was also half-conscious. Constantly going in and out between reality and into herself.

Her mother stroked her head and Present Avery smiled, remembering how comforting that was.

Her father stood with his arms crossed over themselves, his eyes matching the stare Batman had.

"I and the other Leaguers can provide protection for Avery and along with all of you. Ra's and Luthor won't be able to harm you" said Batman.

"I don't care what happens to me. For all I care, Ra's and his clan along with Luthor can do what they want but never my family."

Avery scoffed and rolled her eyes, yet a smile played on her face. Her father. Glad she remembered him as the honorable yet stubborn wise fool.

"We are also willing to mentor Avery so she can control her powers better" said Batman.

"We?" questioned her mother, worriedly. "What do you mean by 'we'?"

Avery realized Batman and her parents were speaking entirely in Chinese. No wonder their attitudes were slightly different.

"We currently don't have a person who has the same powers as your daughter. Instead of one League member will be mentoring your daughter, it will be within several trusted people" explained Batman.

Avery could her feel her hand tense at that prospect. Her father glanced at her past self and his eyes were calculating. "Alright"

Everyone looked at her father in surprise, along with her brothers who were hidden behind the door.

"Are you sure, Clifford?"

Her father rose an eyebrow at Batman. "It will be my daughter's decision ultimately. However, she is no fool. She will know the consequences. We've already done what we can for her and perhaps it is time for others to help her."

"What about your sons?" questioned Batman.

"They're already old enough. They're already strong as they are right now. However, Avery is still learning" said her father. "Avery has the highest priority now."

* * *

…

Present Avery saw herself recovering. She slowly met those in the Justice League.

Wonder Woman would teach her how to fight and how to grow confidence as a woman. The amazon taught her values and shared her Amazonian upbringing.

The Flash, who was the closest in resemblance, taught Avery how to use her electricity. She would run at the speed of lightning and how to throw her lightning bolts with precision. The Flash also taught her how to use her active brain to her advantages; from scanning her surroundings and making quick yet efficient decisions.

Black Canary provide support yet firm with her.

And Batman helped her understand everything.

However, despite all the support she was given, Avery didn't think life was going to be that easy.

And she was right.

"Hello Avery" said Bruce, smiling at her.

"Hello Mr. Wayne" said Avery, doing a small curtesy with her dress.

"I like your dress" complimented the Billionaire.

"Thank you" Avery replied with a sheepish smile.

Present Avery stared at the interactions between her younger self and Bruce. At that time, Avery had met Bruce on _some_ occasions. He made small talk with her and they got along great. Her family had been invited to an event by Bruce and they agreed. However, she was the only child attending. Her eldest brother Adrien was at work at S.T.A.R. labs and since he was still new there, it was best if he kept working. It wouldn't show well to the senior staff of a newcomer missing out work to attend a party so Adrien couldn't make it. Her two twin brothers were at a sleepover and were also volunteering at the same time. Xander-

Present Avery widened her eyes and suddenly felt queasy. Wait, Xander? He….that was the name of her _second_ eldest brother. Where was he? Why hadn't she seen him for-

Suddenly there was an explosion. Bruce, with his fast reflexes grabbed Avery and shield her away from the debris. There were screams but an insane laughter broke through.

The Joker.

She was caroled into a group with the other kids of high socialites. Guns were pointed at them and Avery was held as hostage by the Joker. Her mother cried out for her and her father struggled at Joker's men holding him down. He had managed to punch out two of the men before being pinned down.

Avery's hands twitched when she was held at gun point…

In her dress pocket, Avery had a knife that she took from the tables.

It was all a blur. Avery opened as wide as she could and bit down onto Joker's arm. He let out a yowl and dodged the knife that Avery brought down on him. Using her induced speed, provided by her powers, she stabbed the Joker in the shoulder. She grabbed the gun and shot the men holding her father down before running.

The next thing she knew, Avery was running away. Her father grabbed her and was carrying her while her mother ran alongside them. There were screaming and gun fire. Batman had arrived and tried to stop the Joker.

Smoke rose to the night sky of Gotham. Avery let loose and cause a malfunction, fizzing out the lights and causing smoke to fill the room. There was chaos everywhere.

Then…her parents died in an alley by the Joker.

…

…

…

* * *

"How long is it until she wakes up?" asked Wally, scarfing down a snickerdoodle.

"We don't know Wally" rasped Artemis tiredly. "If we knew, we wouldn't have to listen to you ask the same question over and over again!"

"Batman said her levels are stabilizing but we still don't know if she'll wake up or not" reported Robin, sighing. "M'gann?"

The Martian shook her head. "Sorry, I still don't know. Last time my uncle checked, Avery is still deep into her sub consciousness. Whatever is happening, it must be important."

"Is there a way we can go into her mind? Like the Genomorphs did with me back at Cadmus?" asked Conner. Wolf whined in response.

"Or like we did for the training exercise?" clarified Artemis.

Kaldur shook his head. "Even if that were possible, given the results of what happened on that day…I doubt the League will allow us to attempt it" he sighed and rubbed his temple. He was tired.

The Alantean did his best to keep himself composed while trying to keep the Team occupied. However, he was slowly losing his wits. There was no word of any change of Avery's state. He was beginning to think if Avery would ever wake up.

Kaldur immediately dismissed the thought. No, he would keep believing. Avery would've done the same if the roles were reversed.

"And what about of Alex? Her brothers?" asked Kaldur.

"What do you think? They're angry at what happened and they've gone silent. Last time we checked on Alex, we were met on with full force of their… 'Coven'. And don't get me started on Avery's brothers."

"Why? What happened?" questioned Artemis.

"Avery's brothers, like her, have powers. Let me tell you, they're just as experienced as Avery. Maybe more."

Everyone else widened their eyes, "What?"

Robin played with one of his bird-a-rangs, his mind wandering. "Adrien, who is Avery's eldest brother out of them all, is psychic. He immediately knew we were coming and they've always managed to get out before we could find them. The only place we know where he always is, is at S.T.A.R. labs in Gotham but we can't do anything there. He's always surrounded."

"There's Avery's twin brothers Kai and Sai; who are both halves of the whole."

"What do you mean by both halves of a whole?" questioned Kaldur for clarification. Robin shrugged.

"No idea. Avery didn't go in much detail but something about their powers being polar opposities that seem to interconnect and are interdependent of each other. Something about one being Yin and the other Yang."

"So for example, one could have the ability to control water and the other fire?" thought Kaldur outloud.

"Yeah. According to Avery, technically they can do both but one specializes in one or the other."

"So who manipulates which?" asks M'gann.

Robin shrugged, "We don't know other than Avery. They kept passing each other skills with each other that it's hard to keep track."

"So that what the Flash was complaining about. Something about not being to run as fast anymore or having everything being wonky" said Wally, remembering back to when his uncle came back all grumpy.

"Is that dangerous? I mean not that I don't trust Avery and everything but shouldn't they be-"

"Batman once told me he gave his word that he would protect Avery and her family. Besides, they're pretty content with their normal lives" shrugged Robin. "Except, there's one thing that bothers me…"

"What is it?" questioned Conner.

"Avery has four older brothers, right? I've only three of them so where is the second one?"

"Does he also have powers?" asked Artemis.

"Well, I haven't heard it directly but apparently he can manipulate shadows"

Kaldur stiffened. "Shadows?" His mind flashed back to Taipei where the League of Shadows attacked the Peace Conference. He saw Avery fighting and before she got caught up in a blast, Kaldur saw a spot of darkness moving. He swore the shadows were moving around like they were sentient but then the explosions happened.

Considering the situation and he didn't give the moving shadows another thought. But if Robin or the other Leaguers didn't see Avery's other brother for a while….where was he?

….

….

* * *

Xander stood where he was and took in a deep breath. He had to follow orders or he wouldn't be able to provide Avery the care she needed.

The recipe for the medicine that made Avery stronger was destroyed, all those years back.

 _'Thanks to Janice-_ ' thought Xander bitterly.

Nor would he able to protect his younger siblings from Ra's.

Taking in a deep breath and gathering his wit, Xander knocked on the door. He heard a faint 'you may enter' and he did.

With fluid strides, he came to a room where he saw the 'Child' with Ra's Al Ghul standing in front of him. He also saw Vandal Savage to the side, watching what was unfolding with Klarion grinning gleefully at the 'lesson'.

"Masters" said Xander, before bowing respectfully.

"Have you located Avery?" Ra's asked with a flat tone. The 'Child' was kneeled with magical chains, restraining him to the ground. The 'Child' was…an incarnation of what happened when someone attempted to create an evil supernatural being to do their will and exact their ill intent.

' _Again, thanks to 'aunt' Janice'_ thought Xander.

"Yes Master. The Justice League have hidden her well" reported Xander.

"She is still unconscious, is she not?" clarified Vandal.

Xander nodded. "It will be sometime until she wakes."

"Good. Klarion, are you prepared to proceed?" asked Vandal.

Klarion grinned, "Of course" purred the lord of Chaos. "What better way to release such Chaos to the baby League."

Xander frowned inwardly before Ra's turned to him. "Make the necessary preparations. Everything must go according to the Light"

Xander bowed once more before he let himself disintegrate into the shadows. Before the darkness swallowed him, his eyes glanced at the Child; who in turn grinned maliciously.

A shiver shuddered throughout Xander. His feet turned cold and his body shook. He nearly failed to disappear into the shadows and the Shadowmaster let the darkness swallow him in solitude.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice!

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

* * *

Avery gasped when her entire world shook. Her body was suddenly thrown by some force and she had tumbled for some time. Her entire body hurt, whether it was mentally or physically, she didn't know.

Raking her fingers through her raven locks, her green eyes glanced around.

She was back in the Tower.

If Avery had to specific, she was still at the lowest part of the Tower. Structurally, that is. The Tower was a living entity with had a set floorplan but it constantly moved. If you weren't magically gifted or a resident of the Tower, you would have to search through the hundreds of rooms to find where you were.

Not to mention the space pockets that Tower held; such as the Tundra or the never-ending stairs.

Avery (mentally) smacked her face. She wasn't physically in the Tower. She was still in a coma and in her sub consciousness. The Tower she was in wasn't _The_ Tower. It was just an imitation of the Tower.

Gathering her wit and taking this chance to recover from the barrage of memories, Avery felt…strangely calm.

" **You're calm"**

Avery looked at her other self, that 'insane' version of her.

"Strangely, yes" she replied before adjusting herself. In a fluid motion, both she and her sat across from each other on a classic tea table. There were sweets and tea on the table as the other version of her, placed her chin on her hands and gave a sweet smile.

The two of them, sitting in the tea room the Tower held.

Avery placed a hand on her chest and her heartbeat was calm. "Maybe it's because I've finally know the truth or is it because I no longer have to search for those missing pieces of myself….how could I forget all of it?"

"You can never truly forget anything" replied the insane version of her, drinking the tea in an odd, peculiar manner. "It just seems you have forgotten them because they were locked away in your sub-consciousness."

"Then why did I…?" Avery trailed off, searching for the right words.

"It proved too much for you. One event after another. One loss after another. One life and death situation after another. One betrayal after another." The insane version picked up a strawberry and held it above her mouth, before dropping it. The Red juice drooled out of her mouth before the other her grinned. "You get the point?"

Avery nodded and stared at the sky. It was clearer now and there were less clouds. Nonetheless, the sky wasn't clear of the clouds of doubts.

"How long have I been-"

"About two days" replied the other her. Without missing a beat, the other her leaned against her chair.

Avery nodded and looked at herself. There was a silence. Words were unsaid but were understood. The other her sighed and stretched. "You still got a bit more left to do before you decide to wake up. Then the rest-" she spread her arms with a calculating look. "- is up to _fate_."

 _FATE_

Avery widened her eyes at that word and then she was thrust again into chaos.

* * *

 _Avery gripped herself and tried to silence the voices. They were tempting almost sickening sweet. Laughing, crying. Which was which?_

"Hello Avery"

 _Avery stared blankly and in daze, followed the voice. She saw an elderly, yet kind man standing in front of her. He sat down and gave another smile._

 _The insanity was getting too much. It was decided that Martian Manhunter would his telepathic skills to cure what could be cure. Medicine and therapy no longer worked._

 _At least not effectively._

 _Her powers had officially gone out of control. Lashing out at the faintest reminder of anything relating to her parents, the Joker, Ra's al Ghul, and anything that had transpired in the past few years. Her lightning that was still raw and young turned from green, then to yellow, and then RED._

 _No matter how much they tried, the heroes couldn't figure out what to do. With a mixture of her power mixed in with the magical potential her family had, it was a dangerous situation._

 _Zatara couldn't do anything as it was out of his expertise. Plus, he could only see his own daughter being reflected from Avery._

" _My name is Kent Nelson"_

"… _Avery" she replied._

…

…

" _I can't control it! I'm just going to get everyone killed!" screamed Avery, breaking down._

 _Kent wrapped his arms around her and comforted her. "You're powers may seem like a curse but they are also a blessing. You are a blessing, Avery."_

" _Why?" cried Avery, feeling her powers ready to lash out._

" _Because, when I first met you Avery, all I could see was the reminder of the girl your parents loved. They have always loved you. Many people love and care for you. Don't throw your life away as a waste. Don't forget, you are loved."_

 _Avery whimpered. "I don't want anyone to die."_

" _I know"_

" _I don't want to anyone to get hurt."_

" _I know" soothed Kent, patting her head._

" _I want to control it."_

" _I see" he smiled._

" _But it's so hard."_

" _Nothing in life is ever easy, Avery" said Kent before they both got onto their feet. "It gets easier but integrity is what makes it difficult."_

 _Avery didn't say anything before Kent smiled. "Let's have some tea, shall we? I'm sure we still have some delicious sponge cake left."_

…

…

 _Avery took in a deep breath and took her time._

 _Patience._

 _Control._

 _Calm._

 _Kent watched with a smile as lightning danced over Avery, forming accordingly. Avery cheered and ran over to Kent, who laughed. Books and papers were everywhere as gradually, Avery learned how to control her abilities._

 _They even managed to tap into her magical potential._

 _True, she could not cast spells like Kent or Zatara could. But in turn, she made strong charms and runes._

…

…

…

" _I can still feel the insanity" confessed Avery while Kent hummed. She lay in her bed, dressed in her pajamas. Today was another tiring day. With learning how to control her abilities and slowly integrating herself back to society. She even managed to reconnect with strained relationships._

 _Kent had decided to read her a story before bed and they were merely waiting for Avery to drift off to sleep._

" _And?" pressed on Kent._

" _I can hear it. I listen to it. Then it goes silent." Avery turned to Kent. "Is that a good thing?"_

 _Kent patted her hand and the fresh magical Tattoos glowed in response. "It is not unheard of but it is uncommon. Instead of pushing and repressing it, you listen. That's a good trait to have."_

" _Is it?"_

 _Kent chuckled, "Now, now. Perish those thoughts and time to sleep. Tomorrow is another day."_

 _Avery smiled and let the tiredness wash over her. Calmness and relief flooded her and she felt warm. Safe. Secure. Sane._

 _The last thing she saw was Kent's smile before she allowed herself to dream._

…

…

…

 _Avery gasped in pain before rolling to the side. She slammed her staff to the creature who laughed gleefully in a sick manner. Her instincts told her to run but it was after her….whatever it was._

" _What happened to you?" said Avery in broken tone._

" _Avery! Avery! Time to kill and play!" it sang._

 _It charged, chaos as its embodiment._

 _Avery steadied herself and used her training._

 _Kent was busy holding off Wotan and Avery was alone with this thing._

" _What happened to you?!" screamed Avery, her powers slowly releasing out._

 _It cackled and screamed at the same time._

" _What happened to you?" croaked Avery, her heart breaking._

 _Suddenly, as if it exploded, the creature started to wrap itself around her and then-_

"That is enough"

 _There was a flash of light and washed over her, bathing her in warmth._

Avery gasped and found herself in the living room. No, the foyer.

The fireplace crackled with warmth before Avery heard the sound of cups. Turning, Avery widened her eyes and her body froze.

"Kent…?"

Kent smiled at her and chuckled, "Hello Avery."

* * *

Two worlds were now created. One for Adults and Another for Kids.

Both sides were in turmoil and the Light put their plan into place.

Klarion defended the circle and the source of the problem. They had yet to figure out and he knew the Young Justice Team would find out.

Good thing, he had let the Child free.

A product of wish from a desire of selfishness and greed. What a perfect way to create a chaotic progeny of Chaos? True, it was nowhere near as powerful as himself or Wotan. But really? Who would dare match up to a lord of Chaos?

If only Luthor knew how big of a part he played in this…magical situation

Adrien stared calculating at the mass of Adults in front of S.T.A.R. labs. There were a row of police with Commissioner Gordon at front, holding back the swarm of adults. Rioting against them for a problem they didn't create.

His director was trying to calm down the problem and he felt an intruder enter the building. Did one of the adults slip past?

He decided to investigate the matter himself and found himself getting closer to the creature from Atlantis...

Adrien froze when he saw Edward Nygma, a.k.a. the Riddler.

"Freeze!" yelled Adrien.

"I don't think so" grinned Riddler before he threw down a smoke bomb.

Instantly, fumes started to fill the small hallway. Adrien immediately covered his mouth and glared. He rushed out of the fumes and saw Riddler making his escape. Breaking into a sprint, Adrien chased after The Riddler.

He saw the Riddler enter a car and Adrien let out a curse. "You won't escape that easily" he said before thrusting his hands out.

Sportsmaster gave a grin to Riddler, who patted the case. However, before they could escape, the car wasn't moving forwards.

"What?" said Sportsmaster before he looked and saw Adrien, his eyes glowing with psychic energy. "Well, that's interesting."

The Team took a pause to regain their bearings. Klarion grinned in amusement as he watched the Child having its fun with the Team.

"What the fuck is that?!" yelled Artemis, ready to knock an arrow. It had just appeared out of nowhere, attacking the team when they were about to launch their own at Klarion. It looked like an actual child at first glance but on closer inspection, through the dim light... it was anything but.

Its skin was dark in an unnatural way. Its eyes mimicked the same red as Klarion. Its hair was like ink, in darkness and in texture. The nails on the creature were long and were like razors. The child opened his mouth to let out a mixture of a hiss and a laugh and Artemis could see it was glowing yellow. To add its supernatural form, it also had a tail that flicked constantly and looked like reptilian.

"Oh, just a product of selfishness and greed" said Klarion as Teekl yowled. However, how long would it survive in the mortal realm, was another matter. Oh well, it was like it was that useful to begin with. For this particular job, this was all it needed to be. Afterwards? No one would care.

The team had found out where the source of the magic was and found Klarion at the centre of it. Just as they were fighting against him, the 'Child', appeared. It just acted with impulse, attacking the team. It had also attacked Klarion but he just brushed it off with a flick of a wrist.

A glowing red collar had appeared on its neck and it screamed in pain, before obeying orders.

Though their numbers were 3 against 7 but the Team were having its difficulty.

They were also coordinating themselves with the Justice League in the other word, with Captain marvel going between both worlds but there was no end in sight.

And then…Zatanna placed on the Helmet of Fate.

* * *

… _._

" _You could've been. If Kent hadn't been there, Nabu would've never let you go." Kaldur'ahm wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his shoulder. "He already lost a potential host and he lost another again. The next time someone puts on the Helmet, Nabu will never let that opportunity go. Promise me, you or anyone else will not put that Helmet on again."_

" _I promise" said Kaldur'ahm._

" _Promise me" I choked out._

" _I promise"_

….

* * *

" **No!"** yelled Kaldur'ahm and Wally, fear hitting them in the core.

…..

"What…how?" said Avery, frozen in her place. "No, you're just a memory. You're not the real Kent. He died when-"

"I assure you Avery, this is very much real" he said before the scene around them changed. Avery looked around and saw herself in the garden.

Avery turned to Kent and her hands shook. The old wizard chuckled and grabbed Avery's hand. She flinched at the contact but realization it hit her. This was different. So far, everything had been vague, almost like air. But this? Kent felt solid…real.

"Kent…?" whispered Avery.

"It's been a long time, Avery" smiled Kent.

Avery's chest turned tight and her mouth becoming dry. Hot tears started to well up in her eyes before she let it out. Avery started to cry and Kent merely shook his head before enveloping the girl into a hug. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" said Avery, crying into Kent's shoulder.

Patting her back, Kent spoke. "Shhhh- now, now. There's nothing to be sorry about, Avery."

….

Xander let the shadow drop and collapsed to the ground, panting from the stress. It was difficult transporting 3 people through Shadow Travel.

Ra's al Ghul and Vandal Savage made their way forwards to the bed Avery rested on. They watched her chest fall and rise, in a rhythmic pattern.

"She looks quite innocent" commented Savage while turning to Ra's.

"Indeed. However, we mustn't idle. It won't be long before the rest of the Justice League find out someone has intrude Avery's…rest."

Vandal nodded, "Indeed. Let us proceed-"

….

"-and here we are" said Avery, dropping her hands to her lap. After Avery calmed down, she had begun to explain what happened that he had missed. Since she left Kent to how she entered university, to CADMUS and all the way to current time.

Kent gave a smirk, "Looks like you've had a hell of a journey, Avery."

Avery chuckled, "Yeah, seems like it." The smile on her face lingered for a moment before it turned to a grimace look. "But…there are so many unanswered questions. And things don't seem likely to get any easier."

"Life is never easy, Avery" said Kent. "I believe I told you that."

Avery ran her hand through her hair in frustration. "I know, I remember. It's just…it sucks."

"Indeed. But there are as much bad things to life as there are good things" said Kent.

Avery smiled before her face became placid. "Why are you here? I mean…I thought you…"

Kent sighed, "Nabu let me go. Before I'm off to join my beloved Inza, I decided to visit one last time."

Avery gave a sad smile. "Thanks for seeing me for the last time, Kent."

Kent returned the smile and held her hand. "You'll be fine, Avery. You always find a way, even if you have to make one yourself."

Avery gave a low chuckle before the world around her started to disappear. It started to crack and crumble as the Tower started to disappear. The two of them looked up and Avery frowned. "Someone is messing with me, isn't it?"

Kent sighed, "Same old villains. Can't they let a little innocent ol'girl like you, rest?"

Avery clicked her tongue against her mouth in annoyance. "Wonder what they plan to do with me?"

"No idea kid but remember, you gotta believe in yourself."

"A test of Faith?"

Kent grinned, "You'll be fine Kid. See you around, Avery."

Avery grinned back, "Thanks for everything Kent. Say hi to Inza for me, will you?"

Kent smiled before everything turned white and Avery gasped out, her hand immediately darting out. Lightning cracked through the roof and hit her, shocking Vandal who yelled in pain.

 _"Alex?"_

* * *

Alex had rushed to Avery, his nerves on edge. Something was happening and it was not going well. He felt better if he knew Avery was safe-

However, he didn't expect to come face to face with Ra's al Ghul or Vandal Savage. He tried to struggle free from the shadow prison that Xander placed him in.

"Don't you dare touch her!" yelled Alex at his _blood_ father.

Vandal turned to him and Alex froze, memories of that night flashing in his mind. The night Vandal intruded their home and killed his mother in the process. "Alexander, what a surprise to see you here. I had planned to visit you later but this is just as well."

Alex's body turned cold as ice. "No" he whispered. "Not again, please."

"You will listen" said Vandal, "But for now, stay where you are and be obedient."

Ra's al Ghul placed the necessary items safely within his cloak before the machines started to beep in a frenzy. Everyone turned to see the heart monitor go off rapidly before the ground started to shake. Electricity danced all over Avery's body with thunder rolling through the skies.

Then out of nowhere, lightning shot down and broke through the roof of the building. Pieces of debris of the roof flew everywhere and Avery had her hand punched Vandal straight in the face. A crack of thunder boomed through the air.

The immortal man flew against the wall, cracking it and Ra's Al Ghul took a step back. Xander widened his eyes and saw his little sister awake. "Avery" he croaked out in a whisper.

Avery turned and saw Alex being held as captive.

Alex choked before he cried out in relief when he heard his best friend speak.

"Alex?"


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice!_

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

* * *

Adrien snapped his head up a massive thunderstorm just appeared. Lightning just crashed down everywhere.

It could've been passed off as a freak thunderstorm.

But Adrien knew better.

"Avery?" he spoke out loud. His concentration broken, his telekinesis weakened allowing Sportsmaster and the Riddle to make their escape.

Adrien cursed but he whipped out his phone, immediately dialing his twin brothers. "Kai, Sai! Go to Avery now!" he barked out before he closed his phone.

Grumbling, Adrien furiously rubbed his hand through his hair before joining his brothers.

Avery slammed her fist in Xander, who let his hold on Alex before disappearing into the shadows. He re-appeared behind Avery, ready to hold her down till Avery spun around, kicking him.

"Enough, we are done here" said Ra's.

Xander glanced between him and Avery before he cursed.

A wave of darkness was released and Avery used herself to protect Alex. There was nothing but blackness and Avery released a wave of her own energy.

When the darkness lifted, Ra's Al Ghul, Xander, and Vandal Savage were gone.

There were two sounds and Avery turned around furiously, ready to attack. Her hands were ablaze with electricity but there stood Kai and Sai.

Both eyes were wide in shock before Avery realized who the two were. "Kai, Sai?" she said in surprise.  
The adrenaline in her body started to die down before Avery's legs turned to jelly and she fell over.

Alex caught her before she could face-plant herself into the floor. Avery groaned at the pain raging through her body before it started to tickle and she started to laugh in pain.

Kai and Sai looked at each other before they spoke.

"Shall we?"

Avery hugged Alex, who grabbed onto her like she was going to disappear. Kai and Sai were currently looking around, to see if Ra's, Xander, or Vandal were still around. However, they all knew they were long gone.

Adrien took off his lab coat and wrapped it around the pair. "Why is Xander, working with Uncle Ra's?"

Adrien's finger twitched at the name. _'She hasn't said those two words together in a while'_ he thought before he sighed. "I don't know. Xander hasn't told us much and it's still much of a mystery. We had to make up a lie so you wouldn't get suspicious and cause a mental relapse. That was the last thing we need" he said.

Avery nodded before snuggling closer to Alex. "I need to go back" she said.

Kai and Sai had just returned before the brothers looked at each other.

' _Should we?'_ asked Sai through the mental link.

' _Of course not. Because of that Young Justice team, look where Avery has ended up!'_ spit out Kai.

Adrien sighed and rubbed his temples, _'Even if we didn't let Avery join, how would we know this still wouldn't have happened? Maybe it's because that Avery was associated with the Justice League for so long that it made it hard for Ra's to make his move. Besides, this happened because we were neglectful. This is just as much as our fault'_

Avery tilted her head, _'You know I can hear you'_

Her brothers sighed, remembering now that some of her memories had returned, her mental state was almost fully intact. _'We know'_

Avery grinned and snickered before coughing. She then touched her neck and felt a prickle. Inspecting herself, Avery saw needle marks here and there.

' _They took some of my DNA… and did something else too'_ thought Avery to herself, seriously.

Feeling several, individual electrical signals coming towards them. Avery narrowed her eyes and immediately snapped her head to the direction. However, the signals felt familiar. In a moment, they clicked and relief filled Avery.

She smiled as several heroes of the Justice League saw Avery, conscious and smiling at them like she wasn't ever in a coma.

"Hey everybody," said Avery before she got up and dusted herself off. "What did I miss?"

* * *

 **Avery's POV**

* * *

I missed a lot.

In a span of 6 days, a lot of things had happened. It was the day after the worldwide magic interference. A day since the world had been split into two.

A day since Zatara became Doctor Fate.

I wished I said I took the news well. I probably looked like I did.

My response to that news was "I see" before I excused myself to be alone. Most had left me alone but Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado stayed behind. They watched me flip a table in anger before it broke into several pieces when it collided with the wall. I threw down a chair and watched splinters fly everywhere.

I had begun to punch the walls in anger, gradually releasing the built up electricity in me and the stress.

I only stopped when Batman grabbed my hand. "Your hands are bleeding" he told me.

After getting my hands bandaged, I sighed and rubbed my face. As if I was trying to massage away the stress on my face.

"First I have a mental breakdown, nearly had another stroke, went into a coma and re-experienced mental trauma, had to fight against Ra's al Ghul, Vandal Savage, and my own brother! Roy decided to go incognito, and now Zatanna doesn't have a parent in her life because she decided to put on the helmet and Zatara took her place to become Doctor Fate!?" I exasperated.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and rubbed it, trying to calm myself. I looked at Batman and he met with my level of gaze. "You knew about Xander, didn't you?"

"Yes."

I sighed, "Why?" I wasn't asking about Xander's motive. If he did, none of this would've happened. I wanted to know why he hid that fact from me.

"No one knows about Xander's true reason for joining with Ra's. I decided it was best if you didn't know, to prevent another relapse" reasoned Batman.

I thought it over and sighed, "Alright"

"Alright?" said Black Canary. "Avery, are you sure about that? Your brother is affiliated with the League of Shadows."

"Not Shadows, Ra's" I clarified before I turned to the heroine. "Besides, what? Expect me to get angry? Until now, I had suppressed most of my memory and still believed Xander was on some…business trip. I wasn't mentally stable. Besides, we haven't figured out his true motive for all of this."

I took in a deep breath before letting it out. Tying my hair into a pony tail, I gave a tired smile. "I guess time will tell, in the end." There was silence before I spoke.

"Does the team know I'm, well-" I gestured to myself. "-no longer in a coma?"

"Not yet. The Team is still suffering the loss of Zatara and are currently comforting Zatanna. They are still unaware you are no longer in a coma. Nor the encounter you had soon after your awaken" explained Red Tornado.

"Thanks, Red Tornado" I said. Letting out one more sigh and another year of my life, I slapped my cheeks together and gave a grin. "Alright, business as usual."

After taking a shower _and_ bath in some bath bomb Dinah gave me, I had finally removed all the dirt, dust, particles, blood, and smell of ozone from my entire body. It was a hassle cleaning my hair before I had to ask Dinah to help me.

Being in a coma and the large influx of my powers, quickened the growth of my hair. By standing, my black hair nearly touched the floor. After eating real food, I felt better. A whole lot better.

I didn't even realize it but when I woke up from my mini-coma, _something was_ _off_. Other than the fact that I had my blood taken…my powers felt like they were tapped. Like a small chunk of it was taken away.

"How do the clothes feel?" asked Dinah.

Snapping away from my thoughts, I pulled at the clothes I was wearing. It was just a simple black shirt with a tee shirt over it and a paints. I also given a fluffy sweater that just swallowed me. "Yeah, they're good" I said before slipping on a random pair of shoes.

"You ready?" asked Dinah.

"Yeah, I'm ready" I said with a grin. "At least, as much as I'll ever be."

When we reached the mountain and Zeta-Tubed our way in, the first thing I saw was a white blur. I was too distracted to make a proper move as I was thinking how to announce myself to the team. Apparently, I didn't have to since Wolf did it for me.

I had braced myself and was knocked onto my back. I then felt something wet slimy lick my face, ticking me and drowning me in slobber. Wait-

I laughed, realizing who it was. "Nice to see you again Wolf" I chuckled, roughly patting the large beast. He barked before he grabbed the front of my sweater. He then threw me upwards and I widened my eyes, feeling myself float for a moment before I landed on furry muscle.

Wolf took off, with me on his back. "Whoah, heel boy!" I yelled, helplessly riding on the giant wolf. Like clockwork, Wolf took the both of us into the Lounge/Kitchen.

He suddenly heeled and before anyone could respond, I was flying forwards. I wasn't prepared for Wolf to just suddenly stop and I lost my grip on his fur. The momentum made me fly off Wolf like a rocket. I would've smacked myself against the TV if Wally hadn't caught me.

Everything seemed to go in circles and I tried to gather my bearings. I could hear the others talking to me but it was all muffled.

"I'm fine. Hi everybody, sorry whoa everything is spinning-" I said in a slur when my legs went weak. I would've fallen backwards but I felt a familiar pair of firm, strong hands. It took me a while before I saw Kaldur'ahm's face.

I grinned at him and booped his nose. "Hey Kaldur'ahm" I snickered out.

Kaldur'ahm's surprised eyes softened into relief before he chuckled. "Welcome back Avery."

I stuck out my arm like a salute with a grin. "I'm back~"

After everything calmed down and we all got to sit down, I sipped the drink M'gann made for me. "So when did you-" asked Wally before I cut him off.

"Just yesterday. It was late so no one told you. Besides, it gave me time to gather my bearings, so to speak." I placed my cup onto the table and crossed my legs closer to myself. "I've been given the details from Batman…" I said, my eyes sliding to Zatanna who looked down and solemn. I sighed through my nose and didn't miss the fact Kaldur and Wally tensed up.

"But I would like to hear it from you guys."

I listened intently to the others. Kaldur'ahm and Robin explained what had happened when I nearly had the stroke. Alex had appeared and had me in a steady condition but from what Robin told me, he was shook up bad.

I nodded and let them continue on. It proceeded to where my body had gone into shock (which I found hilarious for some reason, but the others didn't) and the doctors with J'onn tried to stabilize me again. They weren't sure if I had a heart attack or not but my lungs failed to provide oxygen.

Alex then attacked Roy and it took a while to get my best friend to stop.

Then I had slipped into a 'deep sleep', at first, before I was considered to be in a 'coma'. The team visited me but only under supervision before they were told to stay away. For the team's mental health, of course.

Roy had gone incognito from the Team. No one knew where he was except those necessary. But even so…

The team also told me how they tried to bring me out of my sub consciousness but I was shrouded. Not even J'onn could peer through.

Then the world had split themselves into two dimensions. One for adults and one for kids.

"I see…" I said, glancing at Zatanna once more before I sighed. "The creature you saw, were those descriptions accurate?" I asked Artemis.

"Yeah…I didn't know how else to explain it. What's this about a product of selfishness and greed?" she asked.

I bit my lip and struggled to form the right words. My brain was still tired but they needed answers. They deserved that much. "That… I suppose you could call him 'The Child'" I said after a while.

"The Child? What sort of name is that?" questioned Wally.

I fiddled with my fingers. "He…wasn't given a name" I confessed.

"He? You sound as if you know it" said Conner.

"Because I do." Everyone looked at me in surprise and I sighed. I began to explain what had happened in my mind. How I needed to find the truth about my past but that required going to the darkest and deepest part of my mind. I confessed everything from what I had saw. From how I knew Ra's al Ghul to how I met the Child….and how I saw Kent one last time. And how I encountered Ra's, Vandal, and my brother Xander.

Everyone was silent for a moment and I sipped my drink, allowing me to gather myself and to quench my thirst. I ignore the cold temperature of my beverage before I cleared my throat.

"That's…a lot Avery" said M'gann.

I shrugged and sighed, rubbing my face. I was tired. Super tired. Exhausted.

"Yeah, I know…it's a lot to take in. I can't believe how I even forgot most of that" I scoffed, "You would think I would remember at least something."

"So The Child…what was it?" asked Zatanna, speaking for the first time since.

"The Child…it's a demon, long story short. My 'aunt' Janice, she was barren; unable to biologically sire children. However, she got desperate. Luthor, at the time, was separating himself from Janice and she needed something to make him stay. She didn't have money nor power unlike my parents. She didn't have a lot of redeeming qualities and asking for marriage didn't sit well for her. So…she did the unthinkable."

Everyone looked at me before I sighed. "She made a contract with...Klarion and Wotan. She did some dark magic but when she tried to bear the child within herself…it went wrong. Janice wanted to use the Child as a reason for Luthor stay with her but when she gave birth to it…it wasn't…human."

"A demon" confirmed Zatanna, her hands gripping her legs. She remember watching Nabu imprison it, right after Nabu took over her father's body. She remembered how it screamed and how it left a foul scent. What did Fate mean by this was better than letting it live?

I nodded. "I remember. Janice was horrified and as much as I don't want to say it, she asked for it. She basically hid the Child away, not allowing it outside….basically. Janice became sloppy and it escaped. It tracked her to us and that's when I first met him."

My entire body started to shake and Kaldur'ahm placed a hand on my own. Taking it as reassurance, I took in a deep breath. "His name was Henry. I gave him that name. At first, he looked like a human child but only because his magic allowed him to mimic appearances. We played with each other and could've been normal…until we were found out.

Janice saw him and screamed, beating at him and started yelling at him. I didn't know what she said exactly since it was so long ago but…Henry…he felt betrayed. Negative emotions took control and turned him to what he is now. I couldn't remember what happened to him after that but now…it looks like Klarion had him since then."

 _And now, my cousin, is now dead…probably a better fate than what Henry was before…_

"To her own child…" whispered M'gann.

"And for her own desires" said Kaldur'ahm bitterly.

Silence befallen everyone before Artemis took a deep breath and spoke. "Your aunt is shit"

"Artemis!" reprimand M'gann before Artemis shrugged. "What? It's true!"

I stared at her widen eyed before chuckling nervously. "Yeah, you're kind of on point."

"So what now?" asked Robin. "From what you told us, you're not safe."

I shrugged. I was unsure about that too. "All I can do now is just do what I've always done. It's not like we have any more news so-" I shrugged again before stretching myself. After explaining everything, without hiding my past with Luthor and Ra's…I felt lighter but a new worry started to appear. No, I'll deal with that later.

One problem at a time.

' _One problem at a time… yeah right.'_

I yelped at the cold water of the beach as Kaldur'ahm chuckled. He switched places with me and I walked on the side, the both of us holdings hands. After everything and catching up, I needed a breather.

The Cave as big as it is, felt small. I felt trapped. So Kaldur'ahm and I decided to walk on the beach for a while.

I could only hear the waves crashing upon each other with the seagulls screeching above us. There was a gentle caress of the wind every so often.

It was calming.

Words were not spoken between the two of us. We didn't need to. There wasn't a need to.

Every so often, I would feel Kaldur'ahm's thumb rub the skin of my hand; as if reminding me that he was here.

This was real.

I wasn't stuck in my own mind.

We stopped at log that had drifted itself on the beach long ago. I stretched my muscles and they burned slightly. I haven't exercised in a while,

Kaldur'ahm stood beside me as we both looked at the sky. It was not dark yet but it would be soon.

"Something on your mind?" I asked Kaldur'ahm.

There was silence for a moment before he spoke. "There are but I don't want to discuss them with you now. Not now. For now I only want to focus on you."

I smiled at him when he took a seat beside me. I inched closer to him and Kaldur'ahm relaxed a bit.

"How do you feel?" asked Kaldur'ahm.

I stared at the ocean. "Better but not okay" I replied. "You?"

"I am…fine, just troubled."

I hummed.

We continued to watch the waves before I sighed, "A lot of things happened, didn't it?"

Kaldur'ahm nodded.

I turned to him, "Hey Kaldur'ahm…what do you think about us?" I asked.

He turned to me, confused. "What do you mean?"

I fiddled with Kaldur'ahm's fingers. "I can tell you still have lingering feelings for…Tula. Yet, here are in a relationship…if you can say that."

Kaldur'ahm stared at me, his eyes down casted.

' _I knew it'_ I thought before I spoke, tracing his palm. "You're a good person, Kaldur'ahm."

"You are as well, Avery" replied Kaldur'ahm honestly before he took my own hand. His turn to play to explore my fingers. Especially between them.

"I still want to try" I confessed.

Kaldur'ahm nodded, "So do I."

I smiled before I quickly released it. "What happens if it doesn't work out, in theory?"

I gave a half-hearted smirk at his response. "Then it doesn't. If it doesn't work out, it doesn't change the fact that we tried."

"-And even if, it won't change the fact that we're teammates and friends." I looked at him after I added to his words. It was mutual.

Kaldur'ahm gave an amused smile, "Agreed."

I smiled before we both decided to walk around some more, dragging on the moment of peace that we had.


	31. Chapter 31

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice!_

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

* * *

Kaldur'ahm, Conner, and Alex accompanied me to the hospital. I had my fill of them but I doubt I would ever escape them. However, I had already passed my record and quota for hospitals in the last few months than I have in my entire life.

Alex was used to it but Kaldur'ahm and Conner…were tense. To say the least.

' _You alright?'_ I asked Conner through our mental link. At that moment, I remembered that we still don't know the origin of how this even all started.

' _Fine'_ said Conner, harshly. I could hear him sigh inwardly before he spoke again, with a calmer tone. _'I mean…I'm fine. Just, reminds me of CADMUS I guess'_

I nodded mentally as Kaldur'ahm helped lift me into the wheelchair. I was a bit too hasty in getting out of the Cave and pulled a muscle during our 'walk'.

The day before Kaldur'ahm and I were still at the beach before I raced him. It was fun at first until I tripped when my legs gave in.

Now I could barely walk normally. Only able to slowly limp with a slight hobble.

Conner grabbed my bag before Alex began to push me into the hospital. The two of us were used to the layout of the hospital and I was familiar with some of the staff. Checking in didn't take long and we were immediately told which room to go in.

I saw Kaldur'ahm and Conner give each other a look and I knew it was odd for the process to be that quick. I ignored it for the fact that it _was_ odd for me to be used to the hospital.

When we got to the room, I widened my eyes when I saw a familiar face. "Dr. Leslie?" I gasped in surprise before a smile appeared on my face.

The said doctor turned around and smiled at me. "Hello Avery, it's been a while." She walked over me and I was surprised.

"What are you doing here all the way from Gotham?" I asked, curious.

"Well, Batman asked if I could personally look over your health due to…recent events. It just so happened that I had business in Central City too."

Translation? Bruce asked her to come here and paid all necessary expenses. Along with pulling a few strings here and there.

I smiled as Kaldur'ahm seemed surprised. "Avery, is she-"

I looked over my shoulder and smiled. Alex helped turn me around before he nodded to Dr. Leslie. She smiled and returned the gesture.

"Kaldur'ahm, Conner, this is Dr. Leslie Thompkins. An old trusted friend of Batman and an even better doctor" I introduced them to her. "Dr. Leslie, this is Kaldur'ahm and Conner or-"

"Aqualad and Superboy, Batman told about the Team" smiled Dr. Leslie, returning Kaldur'ahm's handshake. Both heroes seemed surprise, "Wait, you know?"

I smirked, "Dr. Leslie knew Batman before he became Batman. She is a very trusted individual. Also she was my doctor along with-" I cut myself off and looked at Alex.

"-Dr. Leslie worked closely with my own mother when they both looked after Avery when we lived in Gotham" explained Alex.

"I see…" said Kaldur'ahm

I smiled and patted Conner's hand in reassurance before squeezing Kaldur'ahm's.

"Now, shall we get started?" asked Dr. Leslie rhetorically.

I tried to suppress the shudder but my instincts of fear were too strong.

I got onto the examination table like usual, with the help of Kaldur'ahm. Then we proceeded to do the usual process.

Taking blood pressure and tests, my heart rate, my respiration rate…the usual basic routine check up. Dr. Leslie did a heart exam and lung exam, both of my organs that were vulnerable. I answered a couple of questions but there were some that I was unsure of. I looked at Kaldur'ahm and the others who helped fill in missing blanks.

Everything was normal... which usually meant in my case, that I was still very much weak.

"Your lungs seem to function as it should but your heart…" said Dr. Leslie, before looking at the clipboard. "Even if we found the right heart donor for you, there's still the major problem."

"Which is?" asked Conner as Alex helped me get ready for a CAT scan.

"How much do you know about Avery's…condition and history?" asked Dr. Leslie.

I came out of the other side of the curtain, dressed in hospital robes.

"A fair amount" replied Kaldur'ahm calmly.

Dr. Leslie nodded. "The poison in her body was lethal. However, because Avery's electrokinesis it broke the poison down. This is what probably kept Avery alive to this day. But there's another problem; her fast-metabolism and her physicality as a child, made the poison easier to affect her. From the samples of poison we found, it was designed to break down the muscles of the human body and kill the human organs."

"In other words, the poison my mother's aunt gave me was supposed to deteriorate my entire body into nothing but mush and make my organs have an abrupt failure. It also numbs the nerves, making the host unaware they are suffering organ failure nor muscle failure."

Kaldur'ahm and Conner looked at me in utter shock. I sighed and my heart throbbed at the memory of the stabbing.

"In a normal case, if Avery didn't have electrokinesis, the poison would've travelled through her entire blood stream and eventually shut down every system in her body."

"Long story short, it was meant to be an instant murder" said Alex, bitterly.

I saw Kaldur'ahm fist his hand and Conner was barely struggling to hold back his strength. I placed my hands on their far shoulders before bringing them close to me. I hugged them and they seemed surprise.

I sighed and patted their heads, "No use getting angry now. My powers broke down the molecules of the poison within me and I'm still alive. Besides, Janice has been dead for years. Unless you want a pick a fight with a ghost…"

I drifted off, left unsaid.

With that, we continued with the exam.

Good news? My brain was in "good" condition but mentally?

Well, that was another matter.

The three boys were 'kicked' out of the hospital. I asked if there were anything good to eat around here. The boys shared a look before they went on a quest for deliciousiness.

Leaving, Dr. Leslie and I alone.

I sighed, tiredly leaning against the wheelchair. It was hard to keep up the façade with the others. Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't have to… but something was wrong. I couldn't let the others know and worry. This was my problem. Not theirs.

"All things considering, you're in good condition" said Dr. Leslie. "But I must tell you something Avery…"

I looked at her solemnly. "You're dying" she said.

Time seemed to stop for a moment before my greatest fear was confirmed. My throat felt tight while I tried to steady myself, my fingers looping together. I was prepared for this for years but hearing it come from another's mouth…

"At the rate that your body is at, your muscles can't handle the amount of power that goes through you. On the other hand, it is the only thing keeping your entire body active…"

"So you're saying I have a certain threshold?" I asked.

She nodded.

"How much?" I asked.

"That…is out of my field. I will have to make the necessary procedures to have you tested at a S.T.A.R. labs so we can know for sure." Dr. Leslie settled the clipboard down and gave me her attention. I saw the practiced years of a calm face but in her eyes were another matter. "Even if you don't use your powers, nothing will change. You will only be delaying the inevitable."

I sighed and covered my eyes with my hands. "That means my brother Adrien will know first-hand" I mumbled.

As if she heard me, she acknowledged my statement by continuing on. "For now…you can still continue on as is but you need to prepare yourself if all things fail."

"There's no other way?" I asked, hoping for some good news.

Dr. Leslie shook her head. "Unless you have a clone lying around and somehow transport your psyche into it, there's nothing we can do. Not with the level of medicine that we have now…and Alex's powers can't revert you back to the health that you used to have."

A clone huh? I gave a quiet, dry 'ha' before I chuckled in a dark manner. I leaned my head back and felt a grotesque smile appear. _'A clone? That means CADMUS but I won't do it. Especially because of Conner, I can't do that. Nor to any future living thing'_ I thought to myself.

Sighing, I gathered my composure before tears started to fall. "Thanks for everything, Dr. Leslie" I croaked out. Tears started to fall down my cheeks before cracking under the pressure.

"I'm sorry, Avery."

Batman and a few leaguers, helped me back my things. My brothers had come by and begrudgingly put their negative view of them to the side.

Alex helped direct where things should go and I sighed. I was tired of it all but there was no choice.

I decided to settle myself on the Balcony and watched Central City from where I lived. I rather not be inside with the looks and the swirling emotions that were directed to me.

I closed my eyes and let the sun warm my skin.

 _I sat with everyone in the Watchtower._

 _It was revealed what has happened as of late and we couldn't let anyone hear what was happening on Earth._

 _Black Canary hugged me, rubbing my head. The others looked at each other and Batman stared right at me._

" _So, that's it? There's no other way?" questioned Green Arrow._

 _I shook my head and the Flash had a hand on my shoulder. I could feel the energy within him seeping into me but it wouldn't be enough. "I don't see how this is anything new. We were aware that this might happen for years now-" I spoke with a level tone before Superman cut me off._

" _You're just going to accept it?" he said, angry._

 _I looked at him, too tired and numb to retort. "And what? Ask CADMUS to create a clone of myself so I can transport my psyche into it?"_

 _Superman seemed taken back from my response. "There's no other way other than that. And we all know CADMUS is not the answer. Besides, even if you make a clone of myself and do as is suggested, I've taken into account of other factors._

 _We would be essentially depriving another life of its own and what? Produce another life for the selfishness of one's own? Also, I'm taking into consideration of Conner and you, Kal. Do you really think we are ready for any of this? This isn't just some organ transplant. We're talking about stuffing my own psyche; my soul, into another body."_

 _I paused, catching my breath. "If that is the cost of saving my life is, forget it."_

 _I lowered my eyes, deep in thought. "Besides, I had enough suffering for one lifetime."_

 _There was a heavy silence._

" _Does the team know?" asked Wonder Woman, breaking it after what seemed to an hour._

" _No and I rather not tell them now." I took in a deep breath, "The team…as capable as they are, they are not ready for the death of a teammate. Risk come with the mission but what happens if it is something outside of a mission? We all know what it is like to watch something happen when we can't do anything…the team isn't ready for it. At least not now" I said._

" _So what do you suppose we do now?" said Aquaman, "Do we let you suffer and die?"_

 _I shook my head, "Even if I'm not longer part of the team and put an inhibitor collar on me, I'll still die. For now, I'll be part of the team and only participate in missions when necessary."_

" _In other words, you want us to lie to the team" said Batman, speaking for the first time since._

 _I gave a half-hearted smile. "I'll bear the consequences."_

A familiar Raven flew down and perched itself in front of me. I stared at it while Chairmen Meow and Mrs. Friskers jumped onto my lap.

"Hello again" I greeted.

"Indeed" spoke the Raven, with the voice of another. "I did not expect you to be an ally nor kindred of a member of our Coven."

I smiled, "Alexander?"

The Raven nodded, "Allow to introduce myself. I am the head of the Coven; as one may call me the 'Fair one'"

I smiled, "And I am Avery."

"I must offer my apologizes for not revealing my true name-"

"Names have powers, I understand" I said with a low chuckle. "One name is basically one's soul. It is dangerous, especially those with higher power, to carelessly tell their name."

"So you understand" the 'Fair one' spoke.

I nodded before petting the silky fur of my cats. "I may not be able to use to the abilities of most those who are gifted but I am knowledgeable in the mystic arts."

The Fair One was silent for a moment before it spoke. "You have prepared yourself for death" it said.

' _Straight to the point_ ' I noted. "As one is. Everything must come to an end and Death is no exception."

The Fair One studied me through the eyes of the Raven. "Even so, you have suffered yet all you will be rewarded is this."

I gave an amused hum, "Do not think I am a Saint, Fair One. I am living and is it selfish to continue to live? No one wants to die but I must face reality. I have suffered more than enough but life is full of suffering as much as fulfillment, is it not?"

The Fair One was silent as it took in my words.

"You are wise" the Fair One observed.

I tilted my head to the side and smiled. "Wisdom comes with experience. Besides, you think too highly of me. I am just a normal mortal."

"There is not much I can aid you with, Avery" said the Fair One. "The Laws of this world are absolute but I can assure you, for your deeds and your protection over members of my Coven, we will extend our own."

* * *

"We finally have gained enough genetic material to start the process" said Lex Luthor, studying at the reports.

"Indeed" said the Brain. "With the samples that you have retrieved, we have a higher chance of success."

"I must advise you Brain," said Ra's with Xander and Talia standing behind him. "We are short on time and it is imperative we must succeed."

"Do not worry" reassured the Brain, "I am aware of how important the cloning of Sprite…or Avery is to you gentlemen."

Luthor turned to the Brain, "When do you think you will be able to commence the procedure?" His fingers gripped his glass a bit tightly, his patience running thin. Normally, he would've brushed off such timing but judging by the moles he had implanted in the hospital…Avery was dying than they had predicted.

"As you aware, Mr. Luthor, this procedure is very delicate. And if you wish for Avery's transformation to go smoothly, all must be done in good time." The Brain spoke to Vandal, "And what about Queen Bee and Ocean Master? Are they not aware of your plans?"

"Queen Bee is busy dealing with matters in her country while Ocean-master is…currently pre-occupied. Moreover, even though they are part of the Light, they hold no use for us in this matter. Why bother with troublesome matters when it does not apply to them?" Vandal said with a cunning smirk.

"Ah" said the Brain, "My apologizes gentlemen, I must agree I have been preoccupied." His words hidden and laced with knowing.

"Klarion" spoke Vandal as the Lord of Chaos turned to him, slightly amused. "How is your progress?"

Klarion hummed, "Your son is weak at the moment with the little fairy's wellbeing. Say the word and I will unless the Chaos~"

Vandal nodded as the remainder of the Light looked at the rows of cloning tubes. A certain frequency of electricity went through the tubes, which held duplicates of Avery's forms. The electricity moved in a certain matter and if one listened, it would've been reminiscent of a heartbeat.

 **Avery's heartbeat.**


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice!

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

* * *

When I woke up, it was around 6 AM. My body was on edge and Alex immediately realized I was awake. It took some time for me to reassure him that I was fine.

I shivered, feeling extremely cold. I clutched the hot water bottle underneath my blankets before Alex checked the thermostat. He gave me a confused look before I saw frost on the windows.

I flicked my wrist and the metal bearings for the curtains, gave way. All of a sudden, we were met with a white landscape…

Alex and I looked at each other and we blinked.

Why was it snowing heavily this early in November?

Alex helped me get to the Mountain and I moved around, helping with the cake and preparations for Wally's "surprise" birthday party.

My scarf dropped from my neck and before I could lean down to grab it, I saw a familiar webbed hand.

I looked and watched Kaldur'ahm pick up my scarf before he helped me put it around my neck. "Thank you" I said, smiling at him.

"You're welcome" he said before turning to the cakes. "They look delicious."

"Two cakes filled with chocolate cake, fudge, and extra chocolate. This is enough to give someone diabetes" I said before Kaldur'ahm offered his arm. I looped my own around his, before we walked together.

I was excused from the kitchen and Wolf followed close to my side. We ended up watching the snow fall and I let out a frosty breath. I couldn't brush off the weird feeling in my gut. It was familiar, that much I knew, so where-

"Avery? Are you feeling alright?"

I turned to Kaldur'ahm and was met with a pair of concerned green eyes. I panicked for a moment before I squeezed Kaldur'ahm's arm in reassurance. "I'm fine," I said, which was a half-lie. "It's just…since the snow has been falling, there's been this odd sensation in my gut-"

Kaldur'ahm stiffened and I quickly finished my words. "-Like this snow is unnatural."

He relaxed before his face morphed into thought. He turned to snow and Wolf, shielded the snow from hitting me with his body. I patted him in response.

The three of us returned to the preparation of the party. Everything was in place with 3 large cakes, two dozen cupcakes, cookies, punch, and other goodies. Presents were stacked on the table and I double-checked if we had enough food.

 _ **Recognized Kid Flash B-03, Zeta Tube Network now offline due to extreme atmospheric conditions**_

I frowned at those words. The storm was that bad? Dang, I hoped nothing happens or- I immediately searched for some wood to knock on so I wouldn't jinx it but at that moment Wally entered the room.

"Surprise!" we cheered.

After Wally acted surprise on his own surprise party (not like he didn't obviously make it apparent he wanted a surprise birthday party), we all began to gather around the table. "We made two cakes!" M'gann announced.

"Awesome! What do you guys eat?" asked the younger speedster.

"We'll split the cupcakes. Make a wish!" said M'gann.

"Way ahead of you" said Wally before he blew the candles off the two cakes. We cheered and I smiled. We all began to eat some cake and I stood around with Kaldur'ahm, Conner, and the Flash.

"So how are you feeling, Avery? Better?" asked the hero.

I smiled and sipped my tea, "Yeah, a bit" I said tightly. I looked at the Flash as a warning and he nodded. "Good to hear" he said.

We made small talk and I saw Zatanna by herself. I saw Robin grabbing some cake before we made eye contact. I gestured to Zatanna and he nodded.

Kaldur'ahm and Conner were talking to the Flash and I made myself unseen. "You doing alright?" I asked, Zatanna as Robin held out some cake.

Zatanna took it and gave a tone like she didn't want to be here. Not that I can blame her.

"Yeah…just like home."

"I know this all very new and intimidating but I promise you…someday, you'll get used to watching Wally eat" smirked Robin.

Zatanna gave a smile before I saw Artemis walk over to us.

"Think we should tell him?" asked the archer and we all looked to see Wally trying to get M'gann to kiss him. On the lips.

I made a disgusted face and looked away, taking a bite of my cake. "I'm not telling him, especially on his birthday. "

"He is the only one who doesn't know" stated Robin.

"Then please, allow me" said Artemis before she began to break the bad news to Wally.

When she was far enough, I looked at Robin and Zatanna. "Is it me or she is into him?" I asked and all got where smirks and smiles. "You know what? Nope, nope. I'm not going to be part of this" I said before making my way towards Kaldur'ahm.

That Atlantean saw me and gave me a smile. I returned one back before he gave me a new plate of cake. I smiled and took another bite, the Flash grinning at us.

"So you two are dating huh?" he said, with a bit of amusement.

Kaldur'ahm and I looked at each other in surprise before I narrowed my eyes at the Flash, "How did you- it was Batman, wasn't it?"

"Him and Black Canary" stated the Flash. He said it so casually too...

I face-palmed myself and groaned. Kaldur'ahm cleared his throat with a blush dusting his cheeks. "We…Avery and I are, yes."

The Flash grinned before he scarfed down several slices of cake, each cut quite largely. "Good for you, you two-"

At that moment, the music was replaced with Batman's voice and we all looked up. "Attention team, suit up. Polar stealth, mission brief. Now."

Immediately we all scrambled to get dressed in our Polar stealth uniforms. My set was pretty much the same except there were fur and it was thicker. Also I had a scarf that covered the bottom of my face. When I saw myself in the mirror, I froze for a moment.

This was the first, official time that we've worn the Polar stealth clothes. I said official because the last time we wore it was… in 'Failsafe'.

"Avery?"

I broke out of my moment and saw M'gann with Artemis. Zatanna right behind them and she, too looking concerned.

"You alright?" asked Artemis, concern seeping through.

"I'm fine" I said, quickly reassuring them. "Just…cold."

The three girls looked at each other before we quickly made our way into the briefing room.

Batman's face was on the screen and we all stood in a line.

"Where's Flash?" asked Wally.

"Flash and Red Tornado already have their assignments" said Batman, "A massive ice storm has paralyzed North America from coast to coast. Satellite imagery has detected five flying ice fortresses, source unknown, which seem responsible and must be stopped."

Realization hit me and I widened my eyes. "So that was it? No wonder everything felt off" I said, frowning.

"Can't the Watchtower blow them out of the sky or something?" questioned Wally.

"What's a…Watchtower?" asked Zatanna.

I sighed along with Batman. "The League's orbit headquarters is not weaponized. And with both Green Lanterns off world, I need all hands on deck."

Surprise hit us, "Does that mean what I think it means? The League and the Team fighting side by side?"

"Whoa! Really!?" said Wally, in excitement.

"Superboy, use the Supercycle to rendezvous the Bat plane at Ice Fortress 1. You will drop off Aqualad and Robin and continue to meet up with Wolf with Black Canary and Red Tornado at Ice Fortress 2. "

"Miss Martian, Artemis, and Zatanna take the bioship and revendouz with Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter at Fortress 3. Sprite," said Batman and I looked at each other. "Are you capable by yourself?"

Hidden message: _Are you well enough physically to go on this mission?_

"Without the Team?" asked Kaldur'ahm, slightly worried.

I placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, my eyes never not looking away from Batman. Was I well enough? Maybe. But-

"I believe I am" I said.

"Then you will go to Ice Fortress 4 along with Superman, Captain Marvel, and Doctor Fate."

I could feel the tense emotion everyone was emitting. "With all the heavy hitters, sir?" I replied with a level tone.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

I shook my head in response. "No, there isn't one."

"Good, all other leaguers will take care of Ice Fortress 5. Sending all coordinates, now" said Batman.

"Ah, Batman? I think you skipped-" said Wally before Batman caught him off.

"Kid Flash, a young girl in Seattle is in desperate need of a heart transplant. With all conventional air traffic grounded by storm, you'll need to pick up the donor heart in Boston and run it three thousand miles across country."

I tilted my head. If Batman was assigning KF to send a donor heart then it must be important-

"Who's this girl?!" questioned an exasperated Wally.

"Does it matter?"

"No…of course not but can't we Zeta-"

"Zeta tubes are offline, sorry" said Robin, breaking the bad news to his best friend.

"Why can't Sprite take it? Her powers can be similar-"

"Sprite's power may indeed may be reminiscent of your speed and would be well suited to keep the donor heart alive till their destination, but her power cannot be used for long periods of use without major consequences" Batman explained.

Translation? Batman did think of me to transport the heart but considering my circumstances along with running in an ice storm, which would be a death sentence for me. I felt bad right now for being in this condition. Wally was so excited to join us fighting alongside with the League.

"Right, then how can I say no?" replied Wally. "Guess I won't be needing Stealth. Speedy delivery boy, at your service."

I joined the girls in the bioship as the ice fortress I was taking on was closer to theirs. We all immediately left the Mountain to our respective destinations.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" asked Zatanna.

I gave a grin, "I'll be fine" I reassured.

"Why did Batman send you with Superman and Captain Marvel?" wondered Artemis. "You would think they would be enough to take it on themselves."

I just gave a shrug but the smile I had fell. It was probably Batman didn't trust in that I would be fine and all things considering… by putting me with the heavy hitters, there might not be a lot for me to do. Less work, less chance to use my powers.

Meaning, they'll delay the countdown till I die.

In a few short moments with the help of alien tech (thank you Bioship) we had arrived at Fortress three. I saluted to the girls before I activated my wings. Thanks to the storm, there was thunder around; providing extra energy. The bad thing was it was a storm.

I climbed upwards, with my arms out. I gathered stray electricity and added it to my own, like fuel. Once I had entered the clouds, I used the static electricity within and rode it before travelling to the coordinates of Fortress 4.

I saw Superman, Captain Marvel, and Doctor Fate before I crashed down with a strike of lightning.

"Hey Sprite" greeted CM excitedly as he knocked out a turret.

"Hey Captain" I replied back with a grin before I dodged a blast. I rushed forward and sliced the base of the turret before kicking it to the side.

"Sprite!"

Superman.

I jumped back as he used his laser heat vision and took down another turret. "Hey Superman" I said before we started to take down the fortresses defences.

It was rather easily dealt with, as the team was compiled of heavy hitters. I re-directed the blast energy to the side, sent by a turret before it shot another one. I was about to dodge it until I heard a spell being casted.

There was a barrier around me and the blast was deflected. Not wasting time, I dug into my pocket and flipped a metal coin. Gathering the energy within in my arm, I shot the coin forwards; thus creating a railgun.

This took out two of the turrets and some of the other defences. I looked up and saw Doctor Fate. He flew down and we stared at each other. I gripped my fist but sighed, relaxing my muscles.

"Thank you" I said.

Doctor Fate or Nabu nodded before we resumed our mission.

When we were close to finishing off the Ice Fortress, I heard a machine whirl. I looked and saw a cannon. I widened my eyes as it shot a beam of energy straight towards me. By instant, I held out my hands and began to re-direct the beam in several directions.

I couldn't move or force the risk of getting caught in the blast.

However, the blast of the energy was strong. I could feel my entire body moving backwards and at the rate I was going, I would fall off the ice fortress. Then I heard another whirl and saw a small turret.

I widened my eyes as it shot something. It was too fast and tiny to see it but I felt a prick at my back. Initially, it felt like nothing. But the more energy I was using to hold back the blast, the more I weaker I became. And the more apparent of the pain.

It grew and grew and I couldn't hold myself up. I felt to my knees and I struggled.

So tired…

Then I heard a yell and then there were magical enchants.

There was a blast at the same time when I was carried off. I quickly recovered and saw Doctor Fate holding me while Superman and CM came towards me. The canon now in pieces.

I felt dizzy, not sick. "I'm fine," I said, struggling to stay up on my feet. "I've had worse."

"That's what we're worried about" said Superman.

I let out a low laugh before feeling gassed out.

With that, we destroyed the ice fortress and I used a dismantled turret head to send a large and more powerful railgun. It shot through the entire fortress, creating a giant explosion.

The four of us watched the Fortress go down, to make sure no one would get crushed.

Thankfully, it landed in the water with no boats or people on site.

"That was fun" commented CM.

I gave a smile and fist-pumped CM while Superman held me in his arms. No risk of fainting and falling into the ocean if someone like Superman was holding me. As we made our way back, the pain in my back reminded me of what happened.

But I was too tired. I snuggled into Superman's cape, which he had wrapped around me like a little burrito, before I started to drift off.

"I'm sleepy" I told Superman before I let darkness surround me.

When I woke up, I was on my side with Kaldur'ahm sitting by bed. "Hey" I croaked out, my throat parched.

"Good morning, Avery" he greeted me. I tried to get up but there was a sharp pain in my back. So much so, I fell onto the bed. Kaldur'ahm helped me up and I reached for the cup of water. He helped me hold it and I took several greedy gulps.

"What happened?" I asked.

Kaldur'ahm let me lean on him before he rubbed my shoulders. "When you passed out, Batman and the others took a look at your back. They found a small needle in your back and they're currently looking into the matter."

"Oh" I said before sighing, rubbing my eyes from tiredness. "Not again" I said exhausted.

M'gann and the others came into my room, carrying a tray of breakfast. I ate in bed while listening to the others of what happened after I had blacked out. Nodding and applauding to Wally for saving Queen Perdita and the entire country of Lativa from Count Vertigo, the others dispersed when Batman and Red Tornado entered in.

Kaldur'ahm squeezed my hands and gave me a smile, which I returned.

When he closed the door and we waited a few seconds, I let myself be in pain. I groaned and slid against the mountain of pillows behind me. To my surprise, Chairman Meow and Mrs. Friskers appeared out of nowhere and jumped by my sides. Their fluffy bodies propped up my elbows and I unconsciously begun to pet them.

They were always there when I needed them.

"You brought my cats?" I asked before doing a few scratches underneath Chairman Meow's chin. "Thank you."

"What do you remember when you were shot?" asked Batman.

"Nothing much. There was a canon and it shot a powerful stream of energy at me. I used my powers to deflect it but I couldn't move. I was slowly pushed back with the force and then there was a small turret behind me. I couldn't move and it shot something at my back. I didn't know what it was since it was so tiny and I got weak…."

"The needle we found contained an unknown sedative. Temporarily making you fatigued. We found traces of other chemicals in the needle as well."

"I hear a _'but'_ in that sentence, Batman" I noted before furrowing my eyebrows. "What is it?"

"There was only enough to be used in that moment. Whatever it was has already degraded and disappeared" finished Batman.

"And there wasn't much evidence left behind in the needle?" I asked. I received no answers and that was enough.

I stared at him and my mind was turning. So whatever it was in the needle was enough do it needed. And with my powers and metabolism, the chemicals were already absorbed. Whoever was behind this, it was meant to be quick and easy.

"That…seems too convenient. If the target was _specifically_ for me, how would they know if I would be on that _specific_ fortress?" I questioned.

Red Tornado spoke, "That was what we assumed as well. We have checked the remaining fortresses and have found evidence of the same mechanism in each one. However, they were inactive."

"Inactive? So it had to be triggered?" my heart hammered against my chest and it was getting hard to breath. This was not good, not good at all.

"We checked and found that the trigger has be an induced electrical signal. A _unique,_ specific electrical signal. _Your_ electrical signal, Avery-" Batman stated as my heart stopped for a moment. No-

"-Whoever was behind the mechanics of it, it was all meant for you."

My body started to tremble under the pretense of this elaborate planning. "But," my throat felt dry at that moment, "If you said was is true, there must be some untouched sedative right? And whoever made the ice fortresses had another purpose, right?" I didn't realize it at first, but I was stuttering.

Chairman Meow and Mrs. Friskers meowed in distress and tried purring to calm me down. Or was it for them? I didn't-

"We are still investigating the matter" said Batman before he placed a hand on my shoulders. "Taking into account of what has been happening as of late, we can only assume."

I nodded weakly before I placed my hands on my head, trying to breathe normally. This was all too much, too much to take in.

* * *

The team widened their eyes at the conversation that was on going with Avery, Batman, and Red Tornado. Conner used his superhearing to tune in and M'gann used her telepathy to replay the feedback to the rest of them.

The rest were getting suspicious with these latest events and especially when M'gann told the others that she felt waves of deception and restraint from Avery, along with several other emotions.

And considering what has happened.

M'gann gasped when she felt a strong wave of distress and collapsed.

"M'gann!" cried out everyone. Conner immediately went to his girlfriend, who was already recovering. "I'm fine" reassured M'gann, with a weak voice. "Just dizzy."

"What happened?" asked Robin.

"It's Avery" said M'gann, "She's in distress but I can tell she's trying to keep herself in control."

Everyone was silent and Kaldur was in thought. What do they do? What _can_ they do?

It was obvious that Batman and the others were already on the matter. However…

"For now we must be discrete."

Everyone else turned to Kaldur who continued, "Avery herself is already been burdened and from what we know, she has also been trying to keep this information from us-"

"But why? Aren't we her friends and teammates?" asked Wally, a little bit hurt.

"I believe that is why she is keeping this information away from us. She doesn't want us to worry about her but initially she didn't want to tell about her condition to any of us" said Kaldur, remembering back to the time Avery confided into Kaldur on the beach. "And Avery herself maybe struggling with these turn of events."

"Meaning she didn't know…whatever is going on either" commented Artemis, "Figures."

Kaldur nodded, "Indeed. For now, let us give her some sense of normalcy."

"We all do" commented Robin before smirking. "And I have just the thing."

* * *

I sighed and slowly made my way over to the Lounge/Kitchen. What another turn of events…

Things were just happening one after another. There was a lot of unanswered questions and none of them seemed to make sense.

Who was behind it? I knew Uncle Ra's- I mean Ra's was probably behind it. Vandal Savage is another likely factor as it looks like he still after Alex. Not mention there could be also Uncle Lex-

I bit my tongue and tried not smack myself for still attaching 'Uncle' to Ra's and Luthor. After unearthing my memories from my subconscious, I not only remembered but also the terms I used calling those specific two.

I sighed tiredly and rubbed my face. Chairman Meow brushed himself around my legs while Mrs. Friskers rubbed her furry, whiskers against my cheek.

I smiled at the two of them before leaning down and carrying one cat under my arm while the other, reached up to scratch their faces.

"Thanks you two" I said before resuming to my destination.

I could smell the scent of delicious food and my ears prickled at the active noises. Curious, I made my way faster and came across the team.

One side either trying to choose what movie to watch and the other trying to cook what seemed to be a delicious meal. I just stood at the entrance and I smiled at the interactions.

This was nice.

I saw Kaldur'ahm walk over to me and he gave me a smile. I couldn't help smiling back and especially the brush of affection he sent towards me. It was soft and reassuring. Mrs. Friskers uncoiled herself from my neck before jumping into Kaldur'ahm's arms; who he caught effortlessly. I held Chairman Meow in one arm before Kaldur'ahm took my hand.

"M'gann and the others decided we should eat together at the Cave before we watch a movie. In honor of the Team fighting alongside with the Justice League" explained Kaldur'ahm when I gave a questioning look.

My mouth shaped to an 'Ah' with no sound coming out. Simultaneously nodding at Kaldur'ahm's words, he lead me to the breakfast bar while I watched M'gann cook alongside with the help of Zatanna.

I could hear Artemis and Wally bickering what movie to watch while Robin was cackling at them. Conner seemed to be passive about everything.

We had dinner which was consisted of chicken, mash potatoes, peas and carrots, and among other things. We laughed and ate before I spoke out loud.

"This is nice" I said when we were eating. Everyone had stopped what they smiled at me before at each other.

In the end, we decided to watch _'Frozen'_ , ' _The Day After Tomorrow'_ , and then ' _The Chronicles of Narnia'_.

I suspected the 'Winter/Snow' theme was due to the Ice Fortresses. I chewed on the snacks, including a mixture of butter and caramel popcorn along with several servings of chips and fruit.

We all had gathered together with blankets encompassing each other. Wolf sat at my feet, providing as a constantly body warmer along with allowing me to prop my feet up. Chairman Meow and Mrs. Friskers moved and changed their own humans through out the movie.

Kaldur'ahm sat beside me and had an arm rested on the couch and above my shoulders. I snuggled myself closer to Kaldur'ah, who stiffened at first but relaxed as we watched.

We all sang the songs of Frozen happily and I chattered between Zatanna and Kaldur'ahm about the use of Ice magic and Troll magic. We all expressed our own magical theories about how did Elsa get her ice powers and how didn't Anna have powers.

Artemis looked intrigued by our conversation and defended against Wally, who made scientific theories. We had a popcorn throwing war for a moment and I just laughed.

After the second movie, everyone agreed that having ice villains rule the world would not be a good thing. Not another ice age please.

And for Narnia, M'gann and Conner seemed super interested. I just giggled and we all screamed "FOR NARNIA!" and 'FOR ASLAN!' at the top of our lungs.

We spooked the cats though and Wolf howled, what appeared to be a 'battle song'. Sphere had joined in as well with her beeps as well.

At the end of the night, with everyone passed out on the couches,I just smiled to myself in bliss before drifting off. Peacefully.

Conner had M'gann in his arms, Richard had precariously perched himself along the couch and onto Artemis's and Wally's lap. Artemis, unconsciously, leaned her head against Wally's shoulder, whose head was ontop of hers. Zatanna curled herself up and her head on my lap. Kaldur'ahm's arm had fallen to my shoulders, pulling me closer. His head resting on top of mines.

 _This was nice._


	33. Chapter 33

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice!_

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

* * *

I was heaving and my stomach felt strained and painful; especially after I had repeatedly emptied out my organ's contents. Cold sweat had clung to my skin and my legs shook dramatically. To the point where I couldn't support myself.

My arms strained to hold onto whatever structure I could onto; from the wall to ….something. My throat was burning and rough after a series of coughing, hacking, and retching. There was that familiar, repulsive aftertaste, which clung to your mouth that created a taste of mixture of acidity and bitterness.

I slapped my hands onto the bathroom counter before struggling to lift myself from the bathroom floor. The carpets that were placed below me was soft yet I knew the amount of filth on it. At this point I was in a state where I could care less but I still thought that I should wash it soon.

When I had successfully lifted half of my body up, I took several tired breaths. I nearly slammed myself onto the counter and barely missed my chin, my forehead, and my teeth.

My head felt spacey but was painful. The vertigo wasn't _that_ terrible, since I had experience Count Vertigo's…well, vertigo but it was still disconcerting. I could faintly hear my cats meowing in one ear but not my other.

Yup, this was vertigo.

I meekly grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste before said paste onto said brush. I started to brush my teeth, in hopes I could get rid the taste of bile out of my mouth. However, I nearly choked and gagged at the toothpaste.

After spitting the toothpaste mixture into the toilet and lightly swishing it with water, I felt the remaining toothpaste to sink in.

The minty toothpaste helped a bit. The nauseous feeling still lingered in my throat but at least, it wasn't provoked.

Flushing the toilet, I leaned back on the walls. My body felt like it was on fire while simultaneously I was enveloped in water to my chin. My muscles were difficult to move. My lungs and heart, two parts of my organs that were doubly vulnerable, struggled.

Before I was seeing stars that refused to leave my eyesight before I puked. Good thing I was familiar with the upcoming signs and was prepared for it.

Now everything was semi-blurry and were tired. I closed them because I was so, so tired. I want to sleep but I can't sleep in the bathroom. I need to get to bed…

I faintly felt fur on my fingertips. Faint vibrations wash over my body. A texture of wet sandpaper dragged itself on my fingertips.

My cats…

My fingers twitched before I weakly scratched their heads.

I heard machine movements and instinct kicked in. My powers, as fluctuating as they were, kicked in. They reached out and I made contact with their EM field.

Mari-Antoinette.

I opened one eye and saw my long time android friend/caretaker.

Tiredly I rose my arms and the next thing I knew I was picked up. I let myself be carried off to my bed before I was laid down. Instinct told me to curl up and sleep, which I did.

A blanket was placed over me before my cats provided their purrs and heat. I fell asleep with the rubbing of Mrs. Frisker's head against my cheek while my body shivered….

My head throbbed slightly when I came out of my sleep. Everything was numb but no longer painful. I felt heavy but that was normal. My body had reached out and I felt more EM fields; organics this time. They were familiar but the exhaustion and numbness made it difficult to identify who they were.

Deciding to preserve as much energy as possible, I slid myself up. My back leaned against the pillows and bed board. Mrs. Friskers had made herself on my lap and curled herself up. My fingers immediately petted her fur, providing me a calming distraction.

In a daze, I faintly wondered where Chairman Meow had went.

' _Probably watching whoever is in here'_ I thought.

Mari-antoinette wasn't here so she must've be in the house. She was very much active and in normal condition so the people in my home were familiar.

Oh right… I don't live in my apartment anymore. I'm…

"Hey," I turned and saw Black Canary walking in my room. ", how do you feel?"

I gave a try of a smile before leaning against further into the pillow. I inched to the side a bit and made room for Dinah to sit. She wore her civilian clothes before Dinah held my hand comfortingly. "Tired" I croaked out, "Thirsty, hungry, loopy" I said before my brain went into space mode for a second.

Dinah, judging from her look knew I wasn't exactly 'myself', gave me an appropriate smile. "We came when Mari-antoinette contacted the Mountain" explained Dinah.

My mouth opened to form an 'ah' but no sound came out; for my throat hurt. We heard a tap and I looked to see Oliver at the door, who held a small bouquet of flowers, along with Mari-antoinette who stood behind him. A tray was in her hands and I saw a small clay pot with some drinks.

"Hey, how are you feeling kid?" asked Oliver before he walked over. "Got you some flowers" he said, lifting the bouquet made up with roses and daisies. I could hear Chairman Meow yowl somewhere in the house. My ears perked, despite the ringing, and Mrs. Friskers let out a meow.

I could hear the tip-taps of Chairman Meow's paws making their way over, before gracing us with his presence.

He meowed and stood proudly with the tip of his chin. Oliver and Dinah just stared at him while I couldn't help let out a laugh. I quickly stifled it before reducing to giggles. However, the abrupt decision to hold back my amusement shook my insides; causing them to hurt a bit.

I winced before seeing Batman appear from the doorway.

Mari-antoinette placed down the tray on a small table that was meant to be eaten in bed. She removed the lid of the clay pot before my nose was gently wafted with the smell of congee. There was bits of chicken here with an egg on top. I could tell by how opaque the whites were that it was cooked with the congee at the last minute, cooking it softly yet fully. This was done so I was given proper nutrition that would not be too difficult to my upset stomach.

There was also a sprinkle of chopped green onions on top, providing colour and taste wise, contrast.

I looked at the three heroes who were dressed (more or less) in their civilian clothes (as Batman had just removed his cowl and thus revealing his face). The curtains were drawled over, providing some light to come through but otherwise hid us away. "Did the Team leave yet?" I asked as Dinah helped put a shawl over my shoulders.

I could hear the clicking of the cups to the side and the pour of liquid. Mari-antoinette must be pouring either something.

"Yes, they left only an hour before we received a call from Mari-antoinettte" said Bruce.

"Ah" I nodded. I furrowed my eyebrow and turned to Oliver. "Not that I'm not happy you visited me Oliver but why are you here? I get Dinah and Bruce but…" I drifted off as I gestured to him. Oliver had placed the flowers in a vase by my bed.

"Well" said Oliver awkwardly, his hand rubbing the back of his head. He glanced at Dinah and Bruce.

"Uh oh" I said. My eyes were wide open and there was a familiar pit in my stomach. "What happened?"

Dinah and Oliver looked at each other before they turned to me. I ate my congee and listened to what they had said. Surprisingly, to the others and myself, I took it pretty well.

After finishing the entire pot, I sipped my tea and let the thoughts settle in my head. "So M'gann has been misusing her shape-shifting abilities."

Not a question. Not just a confirmation. But a fact.

"Yes" sighed Dinah before she started to pet Chairman Meow. "Have you known this already?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.

I turned to her and did the same gesture myself. My arms partially raised with my tea resting on the palm of my hand, the cup itself supported with my other. "If I had, I would've already addressed it" I replied. I titled my head to the side, "There were probably signs but I only assumed it was something else. Conner has been putting effort in training and creating connections with the team."

"Along with the sessions you've had with him?" asked Bruce, barely fazed with Mrs. Friskers started to brush herself against him. Purring as usual.

I sighed before nodding. After I had gotten food in my stomach and was properly nourished, I felt a lot better. I still felt off but that was normal. Fatigue started to creep up slowly and I just spoke as best as I could.

"Things are going well. His degree of control is improving and he's learning. His mind is no longer obsessed with the mental plane, such as the one he had in CADMUS. He's learning what is real and the world around him."

"Is he forming his own 'self'?" asked Dinah.

"That depends. It's still too early to say what is for sure. It's been like, what? Only 5 months since we discovered Conner?" I said, before I huffed. "And there's also the matter with Clark" I didn't bother to cover the bitter tone or express on my face.

Everyone immediately sighed and I placed my cup down. I massaged the bridge of nose before speaking once more. "Now we have to handle the fact that M'gann is hiding her true physical form from the others and-"

"Wait, hold up. So M'gann isn't…M'gann?" asked Oliver, confused.

"M'gann is M'gann" I said immediately. "I'm talking about her outer appearance."

"Oh."

I folded my arms over my chest and thought for a moment. "I trust M'gann, I don't doubt that. But she is hiding something but it's like she is comfortable with her appearance-wise. But just 10 times more" I said. I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. "I don't how else to put it though…"

My head felt even more tired and Bruce must've saw it coming. "Whatever it may be, we should keep a close eye on Miss Martian and Conner."

"So business as usual?" I rhetorically asked.

With that, everything went on smoothly. Dinah and Oliver talked with me for a bit before they had to leave. They did come to Mountain in an emergency and then they came here. The day was long and there was much to do.

All that was left was Bruce. Mari-Antoinette had taken my trays and left to do whatever she needed to do. Maybe a re-charge as well?

"How are you feeling?" asked Bruce, dropping his guard a bit.

 _A bit_.

I leaned against the mountain of pillows, one hand on my stomach and the other into Bruce's. "I'm…okay" I said, carefully wording it. I was going to say "I was fine" but that was a lie. This was not fine. I was feeling worse and worse as time went on.

But I couldn't say I was better either.

I was offered to be given some new drugs. Stuff that might work for my particular conditions. However, it was 50/50. What could current drugs or medicine do for me?

My muscles were literally degenerated from Ra's virus. My brain had suffered a stroke and although it may not seem like it, I was affected. Badly. I had problem with movements and balance but only covered with the training the others poured into me. There was pain every so often but after a while, my tolerance built up as I got older.

I didn't feel pain normally, anyways.

There were no doubts my memory and thinking were affected. My emotions were on a different level than most and thus it took time to discover the common ground was.

Now tell me, what could one do for such problems? Adding into the fact that my lungs were also affected and I had a heart in my hole…it was a problem.

Not to mention, I was poisoned and was slowly dying.

But you already knew that, didn't you?

"-very…Avery. Avery-"

I was reminded of reality and saw Bruce in my face. His eyes were stern, leveled, and calm but at the same time, worried.

"It's getting worse" noted Bruce.

I rubbed my hand over my face. I was more tired than I thought I was… "Yeah" I agreed. "If I'm diligent, then it's fine but in situations like this? Then it happens more frequently."

"Do the others know?"

I shook my head. "I told them as much as I could but it's never easy telling them the core of it. Problems keeping happening and right now, I can't. I can't worry the team even more than I already have." I gave a dry laugh, "it's almost unrealistic at this point."

Bruce stared at me and sighed as well. "We're finding a way, Avery" he said.

"You can look at a map for as long as you want, Bruce. You can plan the route from where you started to where you want. But it takes time and preparation."

There was silence and I folded my hands together. I looked at them for a moment and realized how thin they were. Have I been fighting the good fight with these hands? It almost seemed surreal.

"I…may not make it Bruce" I whispered. I knew Bruce heard it but he didn't respond. We all knew. After everything has happened recently, time was running low.

Bruce was silent. I placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. "Thank you for everything Bruce" I said weakly, breaking through the suffocating silence. My throat felt constricted and my eyes were burning. I then realized I was crying. I broke down as everything tumbled onto me.

I faintly remembered being hugged and then the rest... was history.

 _Kaldur'ahm and I decided to go on a date. It was a bit of curveball but he reasoned after everything that had happened, we deserved a small break._

 _Kaldur'ahm had asked me if I was well enough to go out. When I said I was, he told me to get dressed for the day and he would be waiting._

 _I complied but was confused. When I met up with Kaldur'ahm, he smiled and he held out his hand. I took his webbed hand with mines before he took me to wherever we were going._

 _It turned out it was a surprise date._

 _We went to a park for a walk. The temperature was becoming colder and soon it would be winter. Kaldur'ahm and I made small talk, satisfied with each other. We watched the colours of Autumn fill the trees with colours of red, orange, yellow, brown and still hints of the summer._

 _I talked about how I was catching up with my university studies and told Kaldur'ahm what I was studying. I took on a bit much but I was handling it. Thanks to Barry coming over (and secretly Bruce) help tutoring me and Alex, I was doing pretty well._

 _I didn't ignore the interested look in Kaldur'ahm's eyes nor the soft smile he gave me._

 _I listened to Kaldur'ahm when he talked about Atlantis and eventually his own life._

 _I also relayed my own childhood to him. We both ended up laughing when I told him how I managed to stuck myself to the wall and blew up several electronics when I still inexperienced. Kaldur'ahm told me the number of times he got tangled in seaweed and had to call for his father and mother for help._

 _He told me how it was like training under the Academy._

 _I couldn't help stared in awe, listening to every word._

 _The two of us found a couple of rowing boats and we decided to try it. We both ended up in a row boat and Kaldur'ahm volunteered to row. I just sat on my own side, watching the water ripple. We ended up talking more and I pointed out the turtles and fish that were in the water._

 _There were also ducks milling around and some came towards us, quacking for food._

" _Do you feed them bread at times like this?" questioned Kaldur'ahm._

 _I gave a short laugh but shook my head. I had produced a bag of seeds consisting of sunflower seeds, nuts, and others that were both human friendly and bird friendly. There were also dried oats mixed inside._

 _We both ended up feeding the ducks and watched them dive for them. "Bread isn't really good for birds. It's bad for the system and it can cause pollution in the water because of the yeast" I explained to Kaldur'ahm._

 _After the boat ride, the two of us made our way for food. We decided to try some Mongolian BBQ. We both ended up trying bits of something new and it was a total success._

 _Kaldur'ahm had fun tasting the food and I just watched interested. He particularly like things with spice and we tried to see how much spice he could take. He took it pretty well but only reached moderate. Anything above was probably not good for his system._

 _Nor was mines as I could suffer heart burn and end up in the hospital. Which led me to warn Kaldur'ahm not to eat Green Arrow's famous chilli._

" _Why?" he asked and I shuddered at the memory._

" _GA can't cook much but holy cow, his chilli recipe is stupidly hot. One time I tried it and I ended up spewing fire (quite literally) and ended up in the hospital with major heart burn. Along with passing out."_

 _Kaldur'ahm seemed shocked at this and I told him the stories from the other Leaguers. They all tried it and no one survived the first bowl._

 _I laughed at Kaldur'ahm expression and I heard him mutter about Arthur (Aquaman) telling him about something eat a bowl of fire. I snorted and nearly choked but was safely in the clear._

 _I thoroughly enjoyed myself. Kaldur'ahm took me to an aquarium and told me several facts about the sea life. To the point where some adults thought he was a staff member or kids started gathering around them. They were particularly interested in learning about sharks or dolphins._

 _I laughed when Kaldur'ahm realized he created a 'class' and was blushing sheepishly. I gave him a smile before he gave me one too. After (and carefully) disbanding the make-shift class, we went to see the marine mammals. We got excited over the penguins and the otters along with the seals._

 _I held the stuffed penguin that we had bought at the gift store. I named it "Poppy" for some reason._

" _Thank you, Kaldur" I said from where we sat. We both sat together on the couch and Kaldur'ahm had his arms around me. The TV was on in the background but we weren't really paying attention to it. It only acted as background noise, if anything._

" _This is the first time I've heard said my shortened name" commented Kaldur, his fingers going through my raven hair. Judging from the pulling and tangling, I think he was trying to braid it. I could feel him smiling and I did the same._

" _I like both of them but I just like saying 'Kaldur'ahm' more. It sounds beautiful and it rolls off the tongue" I reasoned, my fingers lightly tracing his tattoos._

" _Does it?" inquired Kaldur'ahm with a interested tone. I rested my hand against his chest, staring into the TV._

 _I hummed. "You're going back to Atlantis for a while, are you?" I asked._

 _Kaldur'ahm nodded slightly, "I'm needed back there. We have to take care of the 'Purist' groups back at Atlantis along with checking up on Queen Mera and the heir" explained Kaldur. I looked up at him and placed my hands over his chest. My chin resting on them. "Also, I have not seen my mother and father for a while….along with Tula and Garth" he whispered._

 _His eyes became lost and his fingers stopped moving in my hair. His mind was becoming muddied and I reached up, softly cupping his face. Kaldur'ahm's eyes looked into mines, whilst I smiled at him. "They're your family" I said._

 _Kaldur'ahm closed his eyes and calmed his breathing. He leaned into my hands and I just rubbed his face with my thumbs. I couldn't massage the stress of being team leader but I could try._

" _I want to visit Atlantis" I commented, trying to give something Kaldur'ahm to think of._

 _Kaldur'ahm smiled in my hands, "I feel the same."_

 _I smirked, "How do you think I would do there? Like should I use an oxygen mask? Or wear a full body suit?" I listed, thinking of ways to breath underwater. "Ooh how about I turn myself into a mermaid? That'll be fun. I always wanted to be a mermaid. Well, that's bit of a lie. I want to feel what's like to be a mermaid-"_

 _Kaldur chuckled before he finished loosely braiding my hair. He listened to me rattle off and I could feel the tension within him dissipating._

 _I smiled at him and he leaned down to kiss my forehead. I stiffened at the contact before I started to feel giddy. I let out a giggle before kissing Kaldur'ahm's cheek._

 _I saw his eyes lighten up and I swore my heart skipped a beat. The good kind heart skip._

 _I let out a grin and thus begun to the two of us trying to kiss each other's cheek and forehead._

 _The dream of a memory shifted when I was in a dry, dry place. It was also very red and it was hot._

 _Where-_

 _To one side of my ear I heard someone crying? Wallowing? There was a pull and it felt familiar. I grabbed the pull and followed it, along it to drag me to wherever._

 _As I got closer and closer there was a black spot, standing vertically. I stared at it for a moment before walking through the Black Hole._

 _I felt myself tumble and I heard an unknown language go by my ears. Wait? Is this Martian?_

 _I found myself in a dark space with glowing, red veins underneath my feet. I stared at it before following the source of the veins._

 _They gradually became thicker and thicker before I saw a white shape. It was…alien._

 _I didn't realize how literal it was until I got closer._

 _It…no, she was sobbing._

 _I walked forwards and placed a hand on her shoulder; despite how big she was._

 _The figure jolted and I was came across with this…being._

" _Avery?"_

 _I stared in awe, "M'gann? What happened-"_

" _No, No!" screamed M'gann. I jumped in utter surprise and found myself being pushed out…I was being evicted. I grabbed at the ground and cried out to her._

" _M'gann!" I yelled. "M'gann!"_

" _NO, No! You're not supposed to see me like this! This is-"_

 _I couldn't hold as M'gann emotions were going rampant. Being smacked out, I was evicted out of M'gann's mind and everything went black._

I gasped out awake and immediately shot up from my bed.

Bad Move.

My blood rushed through my entire body, knocking me out of balance. I broke my cup as it clattered to the ground, breaking into millions of pieces.

Sweat clung to my skin and I was heaving.

What?

Mari immediately was by my side, worried. "I'm fine" I said, "I'm fine."

But was M'gann?

* * *

Alex had arrived back at his home, tired. It was late and none of this family members were home. So he came home to an empty house.

The violet eyed boy started from the doorway. It had been a long time since he was…alone. Before the memories could drag him under, Alex turned on a light.

When he did however, a cold shiver went through his spine. His instincts flared and Alex turned, seeing Xander standing in front of him.

"Xander" said Alex in susprise.

"Alex" said Xander, flatly. "It's been awhile."

Alex flared in anger, "You have no right to say that. What do you want?"

"Not him but me" said Savage as he came out of the shadows.

Alex immediately acted, setting up a barrier but his movements were halted. Alex gasped in shock. His body wasn't moving…why?!

" _Xander"_ said Alex, bitterly.

The said-person had his hand out as he controlled his own shadow to stop Alex's own shadow, in turn his own body. Vandal gave a disapproving click of his tongue before walking closer to his son.

"Now, Alex, is that anyway to act in front of your father?"

Alex glared at him, full of hate. "You're not my father" he spat.

Vandal lost his amusement, "Say as you will but it is my blood that flows through your veins."

Alex growled before Xander used his shadows to slam him into the wall, holding him there. The air in his lungs were pushed out, sending Alex into a series of coughs.

"What do you want, Savage?" spat Alex.

"Straight to the point" said Savage before walking closer. "I came with a preposition."

"I will never help you" growled Alex.

"Not even if it means saving Avery's life?" questioned Vandal Savage smugly.

Alex stopped fighting against his restraints to stare at his blood father.

"What?"

Vandal Savage smiled cruelly. All was going to how he planned.

Xander looked at the clones of his sister.

They were almost identical, if not for the eyes. They all either came out with amber eyes or brown eyes but not green: to which was still a mystery of how Avery had green eyes in her life.

However, he quickly pushed the idea of the clones being his sister away. For which one by one, they all start to wail and held several defects. Some had no hearts and some couldn't even speak. Much less handle the intensity of Avery's electrical power.

They all failed the test and had died.

They didn't even had to dispose of them physically.

' _Good'_ thought Xander before turning away. He didn't want to see what it would be like for his sister to die. Not yet. They were close. Once the tests were complete and they had the process done, Xander was going to take Avery somewhere safe.

Away from the world of heroes and villains.

He stared at the successful clones, resting in their pods. They had survived all the tests that they were given and none of them had died from it. Now, there was one final test.

 _To see if they could transplant a human soul into another body._


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice!

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

* * *

Today was Thanksgiving. The day of Thanks and…food.

My family never really celebrated Thanksgiving, given that were Chinese, so we didn't do much other than eating out but that was it.

However, we did go to Alex's house often for Thanksgiving. When invited which was every year…except this year.

* * *

 _The Day before Thanksgiving…_

I sat at my desk, trying to paint something. I had managed to catch up on my school assignments and read future chapters. The world wasn't ending so I decided to do something fun.

I had taken out my sketchbook and did pratices sketches of everyday objects. My cats stayed still long enough for me to draw them before they found interest in one of their toys. Mari-antoinette stood nearby, cleaning and dusting things as she went.

Now, there was a large white canvas in front of me. My paints were ready to be used and there was music playing in the background.

But what was I supposed to paint?

I chewed on my pencil, deep in thought when my computer went off. I turned to it and saw it was a video call from Alex.

I grinned at the name of my best friend and didn't waste time accepting it.

"Hi Alex~" I sang, turning around in my chair.

"Hey Avery" said Alex, with a soft smile. There was a twinge in me and I tried not to externally react. Something was wrong.

"What's up?" I asked, putting the pencil behind my ear.

"Nothing just the usual. My dad asked if you wanted to come to Thanksgiving Dinner tomorrow" asked Alex, his body twitching slightly.

"Yeah" I said, folding my legs together. "That is if you want me to come" I said, my tone flat.

Alex stiffened and I could see the hesitation in him. I could feel the waves of emotions rolling off him. I looked into myself and reached out, searching for Alex's bond. I was going to send a wave of reassurance but…

 _HESITATION. WORRY. THREATENED. PROTECTIVE. ANGER-_

I sucked in a breath at those emotions.

"You okay, Avery?" asked Alex, his eyes slightly panicked.

"Yeah, fine" I lied. He shouldn't be asking me that. He's usually goes deeper than that. And he knows I don't know how I feel. Not with all these feedback that I get from the people I know-

 _ **Something is wrong**_

I cleared my throat and sipped my tea, before grinning. Compose. Find out. "So when should I come over?"

Alex opened his mouth and closed it. I stared at him through the video and I decided to just cut to the chase. "Do you not want me to come?" I asked.

Alex looked at me and he looked super tired. "No... I do but…Avery…" said Alex as he bit his lip. "This year, can't you not?"

 _[Fast forward to present day]_

* * *

I was at the Cave as I was having dinner with the others. M'gann and Zatanna were at the Mountain's kitchen and I watched closely for any mishaps. But things were going along great. Except for Wally who was eyeing the food.

Conner was seating in one of the arm chairs, watching the girls cook while I ran my hands through Wolf's fur. My front was partially resting on the canine's body and my cheek was on his neck. Wolf radiated off him heat which I found comforting.

The weather was becoming much cooler which I disliked.

"Gobble, gobble" said Wally as he took a handful of cranberries. "I love thanksgiving!"

A spoon was lifted and smacked Wally's hand away, causing the speedster to yelp. "Those are for dinner, Wally" chided M'gann.

I cackled which earned me a look from Wally but I just gave one back in return. He pouted and I snickered. However, I didn't feel pleased.

Every year, without fail, I was invited to Alex's house for Thanksgiving. Of course, I only went when invited and I knew Alex was telling about the truth of being invited…but why didn't he not want me to come over?

Nevertheless, I respected Alex's decision and decided not to come over.

But why?

I was apparently too distracted because I had to be jolted out of my stupor when a wave of sadness hit me. I tried not to gasp out loud and could feel tears prickling at my eyes but none of them were coming. I looked to the source and saw Zatanna crying.

"Zatanna?" I asked, while getting up. M'gann who was the closest walked over to comfort the other girl.

"It's the onion" lied Zatanna before she saw my look. Breaking down, she confessed. "These were the things that I used to cook….it's my first Thanksgiving without my dad." Zatanna accepted M'gann's hug and I could feel a wave of envy coming beside me.

I looked while patting Wolf's head, "At least she had a dad" said Conner before reaching over to pet Wolf, who whined quietly.

"Conner-" my voice cut off when I felt a strong electrical signal hit me. I widened my eyes and felt dazed. Conner held his head and Wolf whined.

I looked at Conner and saw his face move as if he was listening to something.

Then all of a sudden, Wolf and Conner got up before walking out. I felt confused.

"Conner?" called out M'gann.

"Figured you didn't want my help in the Kitchen. Remember the last time?" said Conner before walking out.

"Uh yeah but-"

"Just walking Wolf, no big" said Conner.

Me and M'gann gave each other a questioning look before I gestured to Conner. _'I'll follow him'_ I said to her. M'gann nodded before she returned to cooking.

I got up myself and put some of my weight on my cane. I started walking to get a cup of tea before thinking out to Conner.

' _Conner? Where are you_ _really_ _going?'_ I asked him while sipping my beverage.

' _Just…out'_ replied Conner.

' _Conner'_ I growled out warningly.

' _I have to meet someone…alone'_ replied Conner. _'I'll be back for Dinner'_

' _Conner-'_ I called out but I saw him get into the Super-cycle with Wolf before the three of them went out. By then the connection was already strained and was gone.

I sighed and lowered my empty cup onto the counter. "So? Where did Superboy go?" asked Zatanna.

I reached over and grabbed a lemon before biting into it. I could feel the other's shock as I chewed. I took this time to mull over my thoughts. _'First Alex and now Conner….something is definitely up. And there was also M'gann to think about…_ '

"Just…concerned" I said. "I'll track him down if he doesn't come back in an hour."

With that, I took another bite of my lemon and focused on the acidic, sourness being digested by my stomach. I feel a burst of energy fill me and I hummed. Something was up and I needed to find something out.

And I couldn't contact Batman nor anyone because most of the heroes were out in the Justice League Tower, discussing about potential new members for the Justice League.

* * *

 **ALEX's POV**

 _She can't come._

I tried to ignore my sisters' nagging. I told them Avery wasn't coming and my little sister was having a tantrum. I felt hurt but I tried to play it off. My little sister, Chloe, loved Avery and vise-versa. They would always play together and my little sister followed Avery like a little puppy. Now Chloe was pouting and wasn't listening to me….

My older sister, Annabelle, was looking at me disapprovingly. Ouch but makes sense. Her senses were also accurate so she knows that Avery wanted to come. And she was trying to silently, arguing with me since Chloe was already very vocal.

And there was my step-mother; who adored Avery. My step-mom was too busy cooking for the Dinner and had roped in my older brother into helping her after his attempt to steal a piece. Thankfully, none of us would feel her wrath because her parents were coming over and everything had to be perfect.

After managing to get away from the chaos, I fled to my room. I closed the door and slid my back against it. All of my energy spent.

My body shook and I took in a deep breath. It shuddered and I tried to fight down the rising panic in myself. I had to stay calm or Avery would know.  
I was a danger to her…I couldn't-

Biting my lip and I could taste iron. Gripping myself together, I curled into a ball and let myself sink.

I had to find a way.

* * *

 **IN THE JUSTICE LEAGUE TOWER**

* * *

"Since we are already discussing the other team members and I nominate Sprite" said Black Canary, "I'm sure no needs to be reminded how far Avery has come since and now."

"But she has, on numerous occasions, declined the prospect of becoming a hero" said Captain Atom, crossing arms.

"However, she is still part of the team" pointed out Aquaman. "I can tell she has her own doubts of becoming a hero but she is ready. And she is of legal age to become a Justice League member as well. Far more capable than Red Arrow has shown."

Green Arrow sighed before he decided to put his own two-cents. "True, the kid has the potential and what it has to be a Justice League member."

"Although I would be proud to fight alongside a sister like her, are we forgetting her current condition? According to the reports, Avery may not live for long. Should she be spending the last moments of her life for the world when she hasn't done so for herself?" Wonder Woman argued.

Everyone was silent. They all had forgotten about Avery's condition for a moment…

Batman spoke up, "How Avery spends her time is her own decision." Everyone looked as the Dark Knight continued on. "Avery has shown attributes of what is it to be a Justice League member but she is not without faults" he said.

"So are we just going to ignore the fact she is dying? Everyone in this room has fought alongside with Sprite at least once and we know she can be a good superhero and a trustworthy teammate but she's still a kid-" Flash argued.

"Is she?" cut in Batman. "She is of legal age and as far as this meeting is concerned, she is capable as is."

"Batman, are you sure this is right?" asked Superman.

Batman turned to him, "Whether I'm right or not doesn't matter. Avery is different and even if we agree she should be part of the Justice League, what's stopping her from declining it?"

* * *

 **Avery's POV**

I watched the clock as it ticked by. When the hand moved, I got up. "It's been an hour, I'm going after Conner" I announced, getting ready to track him down.

"Are you sure?" asked M'gann, who was drying her hands.

"Something feels off and I don't like it" I told her before grabbing my mask. "I'll be back soon before dinner" I said to the two girls.

"Alright…be safe?" said Zatanna.

I gave Zatanna a smile before giving her a thumbs up and a salute to the two girls. I made my way to the centre of the training/debriefing room before opening the computer.

"Now Sphere…tell me where you guys are" I told through the computer.

I heard a familiar beeping before she gave me her location. I smiled, "Good girl" I said.

And they were at…CADMUS?!

I cursed and immediately headed for the facility. Why was he there? I thought he hated that place so why-

Heading to the Zeta tubes, I made short work of adding the coordinates. I felt my body go light for a moment before I found myself materialized at the nearest location. Carefully making my way out, I flew into the air and headed into CADMUS.

However, before I could, I felt a large wave of energy. Mystical energy.

My attention was immediately directed to it and I saw a black blur head for me.

I widened my eyes and cursed, immediately create a shield of electrical in front of me. That barely did anything as the force of impact send down.

We were heading straight down to the ground and I tried to slow down the descent. I added more energy to my wings and glanced to see who my attacker was-

"Henry?" I uttered in shock.  
Henry…based on what the others told me, he was even worse than before. His form was failing and I could see his bones…oh god.

I felt a wave of nausea hit me before we hit the ground. We tumbled onto the ground and I immediately got up. I pulled out my boa staff, ready to fight and end this.  
But-

Henry was on all fours on the ground, whimpering and crying. He was trying to get up but he couldn't. His flesh was melting off into dark good and Henry stuck his hand out to me.

I widened my eyes when I heard a scratchy call of my name, "A….-very."

"HENRY!" I cried out, running to him. I had to stabilize his flesh, someway.

I didn't get to do anything because when I was a couple feet to him, a red energy spell hit Henry; creating an explosion.

I cursed as I was sent flying back. I heard Henry scream and my heart shattered into a million pieces. Tears prickled at my eyes as I tried to steady myself. There was so much emotions, so much pain-

I gasped when I realized I was crying tears of blood. I had touched my cheek and saw the said liquid on my gloves.

I just stared in shock as everything around me was drowned out.

I could hear someone speaking and I turned to see Klarion.

An unfamiliar and forgotten feeling started to bubble while I tried to regain my composure. However, before I could even question the Witch boy, his leg was raised up before he stomped on Henry.

Waves of pain hit me and I just could only watch as Henry disappeared before me.

No…this wasn't real. Nabu had Henry but why was he here? Did he escape-

All reason left me when Klarion hit me with a powerful spell. I was too dazed to dodge it, much less see it. I screamed when it hit me and I was flung backwards.

I could feel something crawl over me and burrow itself into my chest. I cursed and tried to dig it out of my chest. Lightning crackled and thundered before I felt the insanity inside me reappear.

" _ **Fight"**_

No.

" _ **Fight"**_

 **NO.**

" _ **FIGHT. OR DIE."**_

I gasped out, more awake as I felt myself losing the strict control I had over myself.

[Not, not death]

I got up and looking back at the memory, I remembered seeing Klarion grin in amusement like this was what he wanted.

[No more death]

What he wanted, I didn't know at the time. Looking back, it was strange for him to appear just like that.

But all I could remember was all the emotions that I had suppressed and the storm of red lightning. Something in me snapped and I flung myself into the fray. I roared, tears continuing to fall from my eyes.

" _ **KLARION!"**_


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own YJ!

* * *

 **Chapter 35**

* * *

Kaldur'ahm murmured reassurance as he tried to soothingly rub Avery's back. They were currently cuddled to each other on her bed, since she was bed-ridden until time being. No more missions. No nothing.  
She was now on constant watch.

The line had been crossed.

Kaldur kissed Avery's forehead after hearing a shudder go by past through her. The Atlantean re-adjusted himself and in turn Avery, so she could rest better. With her head on his chest, Kaldur waited patiently for Avery to drift off and he too drifted off.

 _[Now what happened?]_

The entire team was in shock. First, Alex decided to explain things to Avery about Vandal Savage meeting him; from his involvement in his plans to meeting Xander. However, when he arrived at the Mountain, Avery wasn't there.

Conner had also come back late and when he and Wolf came alone, that was when something was wrong.

They waited to see if Avery would come back by herself.

 _That was 3 days ago._

After 24 hours had passed, they checked. Avery's communication systems were down and no one could pinpoint her. M'gann told the others that Avery had gone after Conner after an hour later, and they went to the Zeta Tube records. They found out that her last location was Washington DC.

Deciding to investigate the matter, they all went to her last location.

And when they searched, they found the aftermath.

The entire ground was dishevelled with fading scorch marks here and there. Some parts of the ground were still warm and the smell of ozone was still present.

They had found a black goo of flesh that had been crushed. They later found out it was Henry.

What made everything worse, was the discovery of blood. And after testing it to be clear, it was Avery's. And there was copious amounts of it.

That's when the team called in the Justice League.

 _And now it was November 28._

Kaldur and the others had been trying to help protect those in need while also searching for Avery. None of her brothers knew where she was and Adrien had let his powers loose.

He tried to telepathically reach for his sister but there was this wall. This shocked him because Avery always let him in and no matter what, he could always find her. This meant someone was inhibiting the connection that he had with his baby sister.

This sent him off. Kai and Sai tried to stabilize their eldest brother but they weren't taking too lightly to the others.

Alex on the other hand…

Kaldur kept a close eye on him. He knew how close both Alex and Avery were and their dependency on each other…but why did he get the feeling Alex was hiding something?

Espescially how Alex seemed to flinch and shut down whenever they asked him anything.

Robin also seemed aware of Alex's behaviour before the team gathered around. They asked M'gann if she could 'glance' into Alex's mind, which they had debated with each other. In the end, if Alex was going to do something hasty, they didn't need to search out for _two_ people.

M'gann and the others decided that they had to know for Avery's sake, before they put into action. M'gann turned herself invisible and used her psychic abilities to peer into Alex's mind.

However-

Alex snapped his head up and felt his head being prodded. He turned to wherever Miss Martian was and tried to block her out. He couldn't let them know, if they knew- who knows what Savage would do to Avery!?

' _GET OUT OF MY HEAD NOW!'_ growled Alex, mentally.

' _You're hiding something. You know what happened to Avery-'_ M'gann thought to him.

' _No! I mean- yes! But No, I don't!'_

' _Where is Avery?!'_ mentally thought out Artemis, curling her lip in anger.

' _I don't know! If I did, wouldn't you think I would've told you all by now?!'_ argued Alex.

' _But what did you mean you know what happened to Avery?'_ interrogated Robin.

' _I- I can't-'_

' _Alex, if Avery is danger we need to act now. We require your full cooperation if we want her safe. We all want her safe-'_

Tears started to well up in Alex's eyes and he gripped his hair. No, no-

"I can't" cried Alex, try to curl up into a ball. "I can't tell you because he'll just hurt the both of us-"

"Who will hurt you? Alex, if you're also in danger-" Kaldur said, trying to reassure him. If Alex was being threatened, then was someone using Avery to do so?

"I-It's-"

At that moment, there was a giant roar of thunder that broke through the thick earth of the mountains. Everyone instantly raised their heads and the lights flickered.

Alex snapped his head up and his eyes went wide. "Avery" he whispered, tears free-falling.

M'gann gasped as she felt Avery trying to reach out to her.

' _M'gann? M'gann?! A-Are you here?'_ thought out Avery.

"It's Avery" whispered M'gann.

"What?" said Kaldur as everyone's attention was on her.

"W-what is she saying?!" demanded Wally.

"Hold on-"

' _M'gann? I-I can't see…I'm so tired. Are you guys in the mountain? I-I-'_ stuttered Avery, breathless. It was faint and M'gann could feel the waves of pain.

' _We're in the Mountain, Avery. Where are you, Avery?'_ asked M'gann, following the telepathic link.

' _I'm outside the Mountain…at the hatch…'_ thought Avery, who was lugging herself to said area. _'I need help…quick'_

"She's here" said M'gann before she instantly flew. Everyone followed and Alex was right behind M'gann along with Wally.

"Team?" said Green Arrow as they saw the group of teenagers running past.

"It's Avery!" reported Robin, "She's here!"

Batman immediately dashed after his protégé and so did the rest of the heroes. They reached hatch and opened it. Right above them was Avery, who was holding herself up and looked worse for wear.

There was blood trailing down from head to toe but she stilled gave a grin, "Hi everyone-"

Avery barely had time to finish the sentence before her eyes fluttered and started to fall down.

"Avery!" called out the others as Wally ran forwards. He caught her before leading her back to the team.

"Alex!" ordered Kaldur, his hands quickly pulling off her clothes and getting rid some of her clothes that had been soaked with blood.

Alex jolted, "Y-Yes!" he responded before rushing over to his best friend. Alex pulled off his hoodie and bundled it, creating a makeshift pillow. "Miss Martian, can you lift Avery's body up?"

"Got it" said M'gann before she used her telekinesis to steadily lift her up off the ground.

"Artemis, can you put this under her head, I need you to stabilize her neck" said Alex, passing her his makeshift pillow. Artemis nodded and took it, before carefully applying it under Avery's neck.

Avery gave a groan when she felt her neck, no longer at an odd angle.

"Wally and Robin, I need you to go to med-bay and grab the first aid supply. I need to apply stitches-"

"On it" said Wally before he grabbed Robin before the two of them sped off.

"Kaldur, I need you to keep Avery conscious, we can't let her sleep" stressed Alex. Conner and Zatanna could only stand to the side and were unsure what to do.

Kaldur nodded before he walked to one side of Avery's side. He took her hand and he held it in his hands and realized it was even colder than he last held it. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he spoke close to Avery's ear as soft as he could.

"Avery" he called out.

"Kal…dur?" responded Avery, trying to turn to his voice.

"No, no, keep your head there Avery. It will be bad for your neck" advised Kaldur.

Avery re-adjusted her neck, "Okay…"

"Avery, where were you?"

"I…was following after Conner and I was attacked…" said Avery, her voice weak. Her mind tried to remember back and it came out in bits and pieces. "On my way there, I was attacked….by Henry…."

"Henry? I though Doctor Fate had-"

"That's what I thought too…but he was there. He was…degrading…" Tears welled up in her eyes, "He was in so much pain, Kaldur…he wanted to be save…."

"Avery," his mouth became dry, "you did what you could" reassured Kaldur.

Avery sniffled and more tears fell. Alex had his hands out and was focusing on healing Avery's wounds. "What is her condition?" asked Batman.

"Other than the obvious wounds…Her ribs are broken and has internal bleeding..." Alex listed while trying to repair the damage.

"Avery…what happened to you? You were gone for three days" asked Kaldur.

"Three days….? I thought I had been gone longer…" said Avery, trying to chuckle but winced at the pain.

"Avery!"

"I'm…fine….after I was attacked, Henry…was killed by Klarion."

"Klarion?" said Kaldur in surprise.

"I don't know why but he attacked me and…when he killed…no murdered Henry, I-I- my emotions were unstable. Everything in me just snapped and then I remember attacking Klarion-"

"And?" asked Kaldur.

"I…I can't remember. Why can't I remember? K-Kaldur, I can't remember" gasped out Avery in a panic.

Her mind started to run rapidly and her heart pounded against her chest. Her muscles started to tense and electricity started to sparkle off. Everyone backed away before Conner took over Artemis's place, wincing slightly at the electricity.

Wally and Robin came in with the first aid kid but couldn't get close enough to help. "Kaldur, do something!" yelled Artemis.

Avery started to gasp as she couldn't breathe. She struggled to steady herself but there was nothing until-

Avery felt something pressed against her lips and she widened her eyes. Realizing that it was a pair of lips, her mind registered that those lips belonged to Kaldur.

She felt his webbed hands take hold of her head, before giving some of his oxygen to her. The shock of Kaldur kissing her surprised her and stopped emitting electricity. Her mind started to relax before she felt oxygen in her lungs again. She gasped out loud when Kaldur separated himself from her and Avery reached out for him.

Kaldur held her hands carefully and kissed her fingertips, muttering in Atlantean. She couldn't understand it but…it was nice. Soothing.

Mostly everyone was surprised at Kaldur but Robin brought forwards the first aid kit. Before carefully bandaging and treating what they could, Avery was brought to the med-bay before stitching whatever necessary.

Martian Manhunter, Batman, and Alex were inside while the others waited. Black Canary and Green Arrow went to alert the others that Avery was found. The rest of the team waited in the lounge, waiting.

There was silence for a moment before Wally spoke.

"So you and Avery, huh?"

Kaldur raised his head and rose an eyebrow. Artemis elbowed him in the side, in which the speedster let out an 'ow!'

"Ignore him, Kaldur" said Artemis, who rolled her eyes. Kaldur chuckled a bit as did the others.

"So you two are dating?" asked M'gann, with a small smile.

Kaldur rubbed the back of his neck, "We decided to court each other after our fight with the Injustice League…"

"You dog" grinned Wally.

"I knew" grinned Robin, his arms behind his head.

Kaldur looked at him, with a small smile. "I thought you would."

"We should have a double-date!" proposed M'gann, "it would be so much fun!"

"That would be nice" nodded Kaldur.

Conner shrugged but had a small smile of his own.

There was a pregnant silence before Zatanna spoke. "So what do you think happened?"

The atmosphere in the room became dim. No one could say anything and whatever they thought may have happened, didn't make much sense either. There was little to go off of to theorize.

Time ticked on before Avery was in the clear. She was still coming out from her surgery and needed to rest. Alex passed out by her side, after exerting himself.

Zatanna, M'gann, and Artemis went to help Avery get out of her clothes and change into some new ones. Meanwhile, Alex drank some juice in order to get his strength back.

When Avery was presentable and had enough energy to meet everyone, the team flooded in. There were murmurs and whispers, no one daring to speak any louder. Avery just smiled and nodded, still too weak to respond vocally. Kaldur sat by her side, their hands jointed together.

When Avery was strong and conscious enough, she did her best to recount what happened.

She remembered fighting against Klarion.

She remembered being in so much rage and made the decision to let loose.

Then someone knocked her out, concluding there was a second attacker. Who it was, no one knew.

She remember being taken somewhere but there were no particular landmarks that gave any indication where she was going.

Then she remembered going under and within gaps of consciousness, she remember seeing people talking to each other.

She detailed the experience where she felt a part of her was ripped away from her and the pain was excruciating. She remembered wondering if there was someone else there because she could hear a heartbeats.

Then, she remembered seeing herself but…not herself.

Avery remembered being laid on a pod and saw Xander's face but then when she heard they were going to deal with her, she panicked and instinct kicked in. She remembered fighting herself out of wherever and when she got outside, she created a storm. She remembered turning herself into electricity and transported herself using the storm, to get herself here.

Thus here she was in present day…

[Back to present day]

Kaldur carefully re-adjusted herself as Avery faced towards his chest. His arm around her while the other was beneath his head. He watched her breath and sleep peacefully, as if nothing happened.

Avery couldn't remember anything else before Batman made the decision that Avery would no longer participate in missions, until further notice.

No one argued with his decision.

 _Avery opened her eyes bleakly. Her mind was dazed and everything felt off. Her body said to go back to sleep but her mind was screaming at her. Not in "I have a migraine" way but more like "You're in danger! RUN!"_

 _She remembered being in so much pain and felt as if something was missing from inside of her. There was nothing physically missing so what was it? Her mind was also a lot clearer than it ever had been but that shouldn't make sense?_

 _Avery turned her head slowly and her body twitched at the flashes of pain. She turned and saw several forms._

 _Her eyes were still adjusting to the lighting but when they did, everything in her body was awake._

 _In front of her, there was pod much like CADMUS but also different._

 _There were lines and she could sense the electricity going through them. There was also this rhythmic thumping, that seemed to draw Avery._

 _The pod was filled with this liquid and Avery saw a form in it. She had focused her eyes and then her entire body froze with shock._

* * *

Xander brushed the comb from her long black locks. He was silent through the entire procedure and after they gave 'birth' to her, she almost like his sister….

He helped her get dressed in some underwear and put on the robe for her.

"The cloning process was a complete success" said Luthor before he walked over to the clone. He picked up a lock of her hair and seemed to be in thought. "However, there was the transition process was only half-completed."

Vandal Savage walked forwards and studied the clone, an amused smirk placed on his face. "One thing at a time, Luthor" said the immortal. "For now we should celebrate…after all, it's not every day one's celebrates one's birth."

Ra's walked over and glanced at the clone. "I have yet to decide on an appropriate name for her" he said, "As her _uncle,_ I believe I have that right."

Luthor gave Ra's a pointed look but knew better to reply to him. "I have for one, have already an idea what to call her other persona" says Luthor before he held out his hand.

The clone raised her arm and placed her hand into Luthor's before she stood up, raising her head to reveal the identical face of Avery's own.

However, instead of amber nor green eyes, instead there were red eyes.

An immoral smile formed onto the clone's face before she let out charges of red electricity.

"Welcome to the Light, _Phantom_ "


	36. Chapter 36

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice!_

 **Chapter 36**

Avery let Artemis brush her long black hair. The team were doing their rounds, one spending time with Avery as much as possible.

At first it was Kaldur, then Robin, then Wally, then M'gann, then Conner, then Zatanna, and now it was Artemis.

Avery had her eyes closed but could feel the slow yet tense way Artemis was brushing her black locks. Taking a deep breath, she couldn't ignore the unstable emotions Artemis was emitting.

"Is there something bothering you?" asks Avery.

Artemis stopped brushing her hair for a moment and hesitated. "No, everything is fine" lied Artemis, before resuming to brush her teammate's hair.

"Really? Then is my hair really that fun to brush?" Avery prodded, amusement in her tone.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Artemis asked, narrowing her eyes.

Avery huffed in amusement once more before raising her hands in a surrender gesture. "Nothing really, all I'm just saying is that you've been brushing my hair for an hour now" reminded Avery, while looking over her shoulder.

One eye was raised with a twitch of a mouth. Artemis opened her mouth to retort but the words died in her mouth.

Avery turned herself around to face the blond, before placing her hand onto Artemis's. "Something has been bothering you" noted Avery, "Your emotions are inhibiting your decisions and thus your mind."

"I'm fine" defended Artemis.

"Are you?" countered Avery. Artemis opened her mouth but when she saw Avery's eyes looking into hers, the words once again died in her throat.

Avery stared at the archer for a few more seconds before she spoke softly. "Regardless of your background, you define who you are. Not your parents nor your sister"

Artemis snapped her head to look at Avery, who just smiled sadly.

"Y-You knew? When? How?"

Avery scoffed, "If you're asking whether or not Batman or Green Arrow told me, they didn't" answered Avery. "But you and your sister share the same ear and you look like your mother but have your father's attitude."

"I'm nothing like them!" argued Artemis, getting up as if Avery was going to fight her.

Avery remained on her bed and wasn't amused by Artemis's response. Raising her hand, she flicked her hands towards herself as if to say "Come back here"

"I only implied you _look_ like them. Not belittling you as if you are like your father or sister" surmised Avery.

Artemis glared at Avery but slowly deflated. "I…I'm so-"

"Apology accepted. Besides, I'm have a history with Ra's..." Avery added, casually running her hand through her hair; hiding the slight tremor at the mention. "Now, that I revealed that you know that I know your background, how about you tell me what's the matter?" smiled Avery, patting the space beside her.

Artemis regarded her for a few seconds before she joined Avery. The latter raised her hand and patted Artemis's head, petting it reassuringly. "Artemis is Artemis. Nothing will make me convince me otherwise. You may be related to them but you are _not_ them."

Artemis nodded and leaned against Avery, who spoke. "I won't push you but don't think none of us don't care for you."

Artemis nodded and the two sat in silence with each other.

Avery petted Mrs. Friskers while Chairman Meow sat at the end of her feet, warming her considerably. Artemis had to leave when they were called for a mission. As Avery was pulled away from missions, she wasn't part of it.

However, she didn't expect to see M'gann, Conner, nor Zatanna to appear in her room. Wolf walked up to her, barking excitedly before Mrs. Friskers got up and the two got acquainted with each other.

"So what brings you here?" asked Avery, slightly curious to as why they were in her room.

"We got a day off" said M'gann.

"Also, we're planning to see what Red Tornado does in his apartment" grins Zatanna.

"His apartment? Why?" Avery asked for clarification.

"Well he doesn't sleep nor eat like we do, so what does he do there?"

"Fair enough" said Avery and didn't pay attention when Mari-Antoinette stiffened and was tingling. "Well I would love to help with your…search but-"Avery gestures to herself in bed before the three nodded.

"Yeah we figured" said Conner, "how do you feel?"

Avery gave her best of a smile, "Better but not good enough"

The other three people in the room looked at each other before Zatanna grinned. "So, until Red Tornado leaves his apartment….what about you and Aqualad?"

Avery widened her eyes and paled, _'Oh no'_ she thought.

Alex stared unsure of the figure before him. He made a promise he would come but looking at Phantom, was another matter. He almost booked it but Xander was here…so at least he had some kind of reassurance.

However, why did he have to watch her test her powers?

Phantom let out a raspy breath. Her iris were bright red and before she used her powers, her sclera was white. But when she got into it, it became black because her entire demeanor more threatening.

'Avery…no Phantom looks like her in every way except for a few other details' thought Alex, gripping his arms together. 'Her skin is much paler than Avery's and seems ghastly. Other than her eyes, Phantom seemed to be much healthier than the original…'

Alex bit his lips and tried not to punch himself. He couldn't believe he was comparing the clone to his best friend and even calling her 'the original'. Of course, Phantom would be look better and different. The body was cloned to be exactly like Avery's but much healthier with some added genomoprh genes. The Light wanted Phantom be similar in order to replicate Avery's powers but different to know she was not Avery and in connection, Sprite.

That was the one thing they learned from Match and Superboy.

'The other body though…the one for later-'

Alex stopped in his thoughts when he saw Phantom look at him. Her face was placid until a grin started to form, creating a shiver to go through Alex's spine.

'I don't like this' thinks Alex.

 **Phantom's POV**

My name is Phantom. I am a clone created from Avery Evelyn Yu or better known as Sprite. I am a clone created from her to be serve certain members of the Light. Those members include: Lex Luthor, Ra's Al Ghul, Vandal Savage, and Klarion the Witch boy.

Lex Luthor and Ra's Al Ghul are uncles of Avery Evelyn Yu, however they are not directly her uncles. Luthor is am honorary uncle while Ra's and the Al Ghul family have been related to the Yu family for generations, thus the term 'uncle'.

I was clone in order to serve the Light and replicate Avery's power capabilities. Along with housing the spirit of Avery's insanity. According to the pre-placed knowledge, the better term would be _Maniae_ , the Greek mythology of Spirits of insanity. Mania is the singular term.

I am a clone created from the DNA of Avery Evelyn Yu but also added with genomorph genes as well. I am only a clone because I am meant to resemble her and serve the Light. However, considering the genetics that was used to create me, should I not be Avery's daughter?

She is my creator or 'mother' as I was created from her DNA. However, she is too young to be a mother as I am told.

My name is Phantom and I serve the Light.

I must prove myself that I am ready to go outside in the world and be of use to the Light. I must be ready in order to save my creator's life, Avery's life.

I am- her insanity.

Oh…this is my body. I have a body now~

 **THIRD POV**

The Light had just finished watching Phantom demolish all of the unusable genomorphs and all of their tests.

Now Phantom was standing there, grinning with red electricity sparkling off her.

"It appears everything is going well" says Queen Bee, unaware of who the girl was truly.

"Indeed madam. However, the transitioning process was interrupted so Phantom only remains at half-capacity" explains the Brain. "We must re-acquire her other half in order to finish the process"

"The time will come Brain," said Vandal as his eyes fell onto his son Alex. "We all have the pieces in play and soon we will commence our operations. Our efforts will soon come into fruition."

"Have you not come up with a name?" asked Ocean Master, slightly curious. The girl seemed familiar but on the other hand, he would remember a person like her.

"We have, in terms, of her name in the field…but for us in the Light, we have not figured out an appropriate name" said Luthor.

"Why bother then? She is a clone and tool for us in the Light" said Queen Bee, irritated. "If we already have created a name for her as such, then there is no need for a 'name' other than that"

"A decision on our part" said Savage, before gesturing to Phantom. "Based on our past history…with the clones, we decided to use different methods to keep a tighter 'leash' on them. Phantom, as designed as she is, cannot be guaranteed to stay with the Light. However, if we give her a 'name' then it would create the relationship of a 'child' to their 'parents"

"But will that be enough?" asked Ocean Master.

"Even if not, Phantom…is quite different than the rest" said Luthor.

They watched as Klarion make his way over to Phantom, who looked at him with curiosity but contempt. He gestured her to follow and Phantom did.

Just before they left the room, Phantom glanced up and her eyes looked at everyone but once she picked up on Queen Bee's irritation, she grinned maliciously; creating a cold and threatening shiver down the royal's body.

Queen Bee instinctually took a step back and Phantom felt pleased before following after Klarion, who grinned after her.

"We are going to have so much fun~" cackles Klarion, with Teekl in his arms. His familiar jumped out and Phantom had her hands out, carrying and petting the familiar.

"If you says so" rasped out Phantom with a grin.

 **Avery's POV**

I sighed in relief after the others had left. After being interrogated my love life by everyone left, they all went to infiltrate Red Tornado's apartment. Avery and Mari-antoinete followed along, before we discovered an half-complete android being made.

Mari-antoinette seemed super flustered and I had an inkling of a suspicion. Then Red Tornado came back and then he explained why he was building an android.

And then Mari-antoinette confessed she was helping him…

Oh. Then everything made sense. How Mari-antoinette would disappear half of the time along with Red Tornado. It was surprising but nice.

Mari-antoinette and Red Tornado were androids that had human personality but weren't capable of emotions…but they were.

It was nice.

And then everything went to hell.

Zatanna, Conner, and M'gann went off to get food. I declined their offer as it was probably best that I didn't leave for several reasons.

Good thing because when the others came back, there was arguing. Red Arrow accused Artemis of betraying the team, then there was Wally, and then Kaldur'ahm-

"That is far enough" I said, cracking lightning to gather everyone's attention.

Everyone turned to me and I swore Roy flinched. However, I was too pre-occupied with the current matter to care.

"No more fighting" I said, walking forward. Chairman Meow and Mrs. Friskers following behind me.

"But Artemis-" fought back Red Arrow before I glared at him.

"You've said what you've need to say. Everyone is tired which isn't helping with our current matter" I said, before folding my arms underneath my arms. "Everyone take a shower and eat. We'll handle this later"

"But-"

" _I don't have the patiences for this"_ I warned lowly. "Either you do as I say or leave"

No one said anything before the boys disbanded. Kaldur'ahm looked at me and I merely nodded. He stared at me for a few moments, unsure what to do before he left for the shower. Wally headed to get changed and I guessed he would find the food in the Kitchen.

I turned to Artemis who was looking down. "Do we need to talk?" I asked.

"No" snapped Artemis.

I just stared at her before she sighed. "I…"

I merely enveloped the blond into a hug before she placed her head into my shoulders. I patted her back and stroked her head. "I won't question. I'm here if you need me but you're not alone" I said.

I felt Artemis nod before I pulled away from her. "Do you want to eat?"

Artemis shook her head, "No. I'm not hungry…I should go back" she mumbled before heading off to the Zeta Tubes.

I stared after her, unsure what to do. Everyone's emotions were off and it was making it suffocating me. I watched Artemis leave before I could do anything. I sighed and rubbed my face.

One thing after another. When was this going to end?

I felt two furry bodies rub against my leg before I sighed, looking down at the wide eyes of my cats. "Thanks you guys" I smiled tiredly.

They meowed before they elongated themselves upwards. I reached down to hook their stomach under my arms, carrying them crudely. However, they didn't seem to mind as they allowed gravity to form their bodies.

I just walked back to my room, ready to call it for the night.

Which led me to where I was currently.

I got ready to go to bed, thinking what I had to do for tomorrow. Before I could think anymore, there were a couple of knocks on my door.

Just as I was about to get up and let them in, whoever it was opened the door with too much force.

I sat on the edge of my bed and had my fingers looped together. My green eyes stared right into Kaldur'ahm's own eyes. His eyes were no longer agitated, meaning he just came out of the shower. He wore a simple white shirt with a pair of baggy pants.

Kaldur'ahm just stood there looking at me, frozen, before I got up and walked forwards. My hand reached out to place his hand, which still was on the door knob, before gently prying them off. Kaldur'ahm's webbed fingers looped around mines before I pulled him away.

The door closed before I sat previously before Kaldur'ahm placed his head on my lap. He sighed in comfort when I started to brush his head with my hand. His arms looped around my waist before I hummed.

We were in this position for a while before Kaldur'ahm re-adjusted himself (and thus me). Now my back was leaning against the mountain of pillows while Kaldur'ahm made himself comfortable on my bed. He pushed himself up and he looked down on me.

Raising my hands, I cupped his face before softly stroking his cheeks. He leaned into my hold and closed his eyes, his body slowly relaxing.

I smiled as softly as I could, speaking as softly as well. "Are you okay?"

Kaldur'ahm let out a sigh before he partially opened his eyes. "Yes, I will be" he smiled, "You're here now"

I smirked, "Glad to know I can make things better" I teased.

Kaldur'ahm chuckled before one of his hands reached out to press one of my hands closer to his face. He kissed my wrist and I felt myself tingle. I let out a giggle before Kaldur'ahm let out a loopy grin. He started to rain down kisses onto my skin and I kept erupting in laughter because Kaldur'ahm's own positive feelings amplified my own senses, creating in more mirth.

Eventually we had a tickle war (which I lost) before Kaldur'ahm's own hands wrapped around my waist. "I give, I give!" I laughed out, unable to take it anymore.

Kaldur'ahm gave out a laugh which my insides tickle before I gave him a loopy smile.

I leaned forwards to kiss his lips, causing Kaldur'ahm to stiffen. Just before I was about to pull back, Kaldur'ahm pressed forwards and place a hand on the back of my neck.

We kissed again before I pulled back, slightly blushing.

"I love you Kaldur'ahm" I confessed.

Kaldur seemed surprised before adoration took over his face. He pecked me on the lips, murmuring. "I love you too"

It was my turn to be surprised before I had a loopy grin on my face.

Kaldur'ahm chuckled before he pulled me closer. "May I kiss you?"

I kissed him on the lips once before grinning. "You may" I whispered to him.

Everything that had happened recently had left my mind and all I was concerned was the moment.


	37. Chapter 37

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice!_

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

* * *

I helped Richard get ready before he sighed and looked at me. "Will you be okay?" I asked, concerned. My hands were loosely placed on his shoulders and Richard looked at me.

A hand raised to hold mines.

"I need to do this. Hayley…the circus, they would never-!" defended Richard.

I just stared at him before kissing his forehead.

"I know. I can feel it" I reassured.

Richard smile at me before he hugged me. "Take care Richard" I said to him.

"You too, sis" said Richard before he bore the mask of Robin.

"Are you sure, not bringing me and Wally?" I asked right before he left.

Robin stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"I'm sure."

I just watched him walk away before I turned to see the others off. I had already seen Artemis and M'gann, the two girls getting ready for what probably be a long time.

I had no intentions of seeing Roy, so my last stop was…

"Conner" I called out.

The said-person turned to me and walked over. "Hey Avery" he greeted.

"You going to be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" questioned Conner.

I stared at him while he petted Wolf.

' _Conner, what are you hiding?'_ I asked him through our mental link.

Conner stiffened. ' _Nothing-' he said a bit too quickly, 'why?'_

I leaned down to pet Wolf as well, my eyes not looking at him. However, I could feel his eyes bearing straight into me. If he had his laser vision…well, I would be screwed.

' _Something's been up. Everyone has been. But you…I can sense with our telepathic link_ and _the emotional connection that we share… what happened when I disappeared?'_ I asked him, my eyes looking straight at him.

' _I….'_ the words died in his mind. I could feel the unstable emotions bouncing around in him and it was making me feel prickly. Just before he could answer my question, we all felt M'gann brush our minds.

' _Conner? Avery? We're about to head out now'_ said M'gann.

' _Coming'_ I told her back.

The telepathic link dropped before I stood up and looked at him. "Walk with me?" I asked.

Conner nodded, "Sure" he said before he offered me his arm. I looped one of my arms around him and we both walked to the bay.

"Will you be okay?" asked Conner.

I thought for a moment. Not only was I not part of Robin's mission, I was also banned from any further missions. Batman's intuition had gone off and nothing was safe. Add in the facts of all my conditions…well, it was better that I remained 'home'.

Also, I was scheduled to have a couple of appointments. Including a meeting with Batman and a few here's and there's.

We reached the bay where everyone was loading up. I hugged everyone (yes, even Roy) before watching everyone leave.

Richard/ Robin had always kept a close eye on how Hayley's circus was doing. I wasn't surprised but when he discovered something was wrong and it threatened the existence of Hayley's Circus; his home before home and his origins, he immediately tried to discover what's wrong. Thus, here they go off onto an unofficial mission.

I wished either Wally and I followed, because we were the only two that knew who Richard was and his history but Robin was adamant about us not accompanying him.

Not like I could follow anyways.

I loitered around, doing what I could. I did my homework, caught up on my classes and more, and did a few chores here and there. I did some light training (with the supervision of Red Tornado) before I changed and got dressed for today.

I was about to dress into my Sprite uniform until I remembered. Right, I wasn't supposed to….

I just dressed into my civilian clothes. It consisted of a pair of galaxy leggings, worn demin overalls, with a black long sleeved shirt. Over it, I wore a white tee shirt that was splattered with paint (by yours truly). Sliding on the maroon baseball fleece hoodie jacket, I put on a flower printed shawl around my neck.

Slipping on my black converse shoes and my gloves that had chains around them, I got ready to meet the others.

Now that I was presentable, I waited for my appointment with Batman. I was drinking a cup of tea with a book in front of me, to kill some time.

When I was at the part where the hero was about to drown himself and the undead army to extend the time to free the god of Death, the Zeta Tubes whirred to life.

When it announced Batman and Black Canary, I closed my book before heading off to meet the heroes.

I sat in my seat, in front of a couple of heroes; consisting of Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, Black Canary, Captain Atom, Flash, Doctor Fate , Martian Manhunter and Aquaman.

It was unnerving that I was in a room with a lot of the main heroes of the Justice League. I didn't know why I was here other than we needed to talk but it must be important if they were all here.

"So" I said, getting myself comfortable. I looped my fingers together and placed them on the table. "Why am I here?"

"Avery, as you know, you are officially the age of 18" said Superman.

"And you have been proved you are capable of holding the responsibilities of saving the world" said Wonder Woman.

"Oh no" I whispered under my breath, "Is this what it's about?"

Batman nodded, "Avery, the Justice League; including the ones who are in this room, have discussed the pros and cons of you joining the League. Along with taking in your circumstances."

I rubbed my face becoming nervous. "And you have been nominated to join the Justice League" said Black Canary.

My entire body stiffened and froze. I could only stare at everyone, judging their reactions as they were waiting for mines.

Minutes seemed to tick by until Martian Manhunter placed a hand on my shoulder. I could feel his telepathic powers extending to me, blocking out my extra senses.

"Of course, you are given the right to decline our offer" said J'onn when I looked at him.

"However?" I asked.

"We need to know here and now" said Captain Atom. "If you decide to decline our offer, then we need to treat you an ordinary civilian."

I bit my lip, thinking. I nodded, letting them continue.

"We have debated whether or not if it was a respectable decision to allow to join the Justice League, much less allow you to be…" said Aquaman, getting awkward.

"You can say sidekick" I told him, completely un-bothered by the term.

"-sidekick…for these years since. You have proven that you are capable and no longer need the supervision of a senior member" finished Aquaman.

"However, judging with your health and your current conditions that has happened, we're unsure if we should let you continue" said Flash. "Don't get us wrong kid. We trust you and we know you can handle it but we're worried for you. We don't know exactly how long you can take and from what has happened recently-"

"You just want to make sure I'm safe and not in constant danger?" I finished for him, confirming their statement.

Everyone was silent before I nodded.

"So let me get this straight" I said, taking a deep breath. "You're offering me a position to become a full-fledge member of the Justice League. But if I decide to decline it, you're not just going to let me continue doing what I've been doing."

When I received silence, I continued. "Due to recent events, including my declination in my health and how I've been attacked and targeted by more than one assailant... you want me to stay close to you guys but not in the field?"

"That is what we are asking" said J'onn.

"Avery, we're worried about you but we know you are capable. Of course, if you accept, we won't keep sending you onto missions. There will be some exceptions made to your situation-"

I leaned back in my seat and thought about it.

"I accept."

Everyone seemed surprised at my statement. I was too but I felt like it needed to be done. They had been asking me about this for years and preparing me for it.

"Are you sure?" clarified Batman.

I stared at him and we were exchanging a silent conversation. When you've lived with the Bat for a few years, you tend to pick up a few things.

He was asking me if I really wanted to go through this. He may seem cold and harsh but he still cared.

I nodded before facing them all. "But hear me out. Look, I know I'm…vulnerable but if you deem I'm ready, I'll give it a chance. However, I'm still developing and I have made connections with the Team" I said. "I won't abandon them that much I'm sure. However, if you need me, I will be there. I don't want to be awarded nor anything."

"You accept but you don't want anyone to know?" asked Doctor Fate.

I turned to him, "I was never in this for public glory. If I make myself public, then who knows what'll happen? Sure, establishing ourselves to the public is another way to reassure them but- "I gestured to my body. "-I do die or go down, whether by natural or unnatural causes, Earth loses another hero. Our enemies will take that chance to strike and make the world even more vulnerable."

Everyone else looked at each other, having a silent communication. Now I knew how it felt whenever we had telepathic conversations with each other-

"We accept your terms" said Batman before we all stood up.

I stared at them and felt my hands shake.

I have accepted their offer but I won't forget the Team nor the bonds that I have made.

When everyone had gone, I stood dazed at the training room/mission room. There was a lot to take in and so much to process.

Did I make the right choice?

I decided I needed to eat and when I went to Kitchen. I saw Wally making himself a tower of a sandwich, talking to someone on the comm. When I had assembled myself a sandwich, Wally had finished talking.

"Dick?" I asked before biting into my sandwich.

Wally nodded. "Did you try to come?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No. I had to attend a meeting" I explained.

"A meeting? For what?" Wally pressed on, curious.

I chewed my food, swallowing. This allowed me to form my words. "I was invited to become a full member of the Justice League" I said.

Wally had his sandwich half-way to his mouth before he froze. His green eyes widened in surprise and he nearly dropped his sandwich.

"You what?!" he said, excitement bleeding through.

"I had to attend a meeting with Batman and a few others. We discussed and I was offered," I said. "I accepted."

Wally immediately put down his sandwich and hugged me. "You did it, Avery!"

I couldn't help smile before he started to stutter. "T-that means- You're going to be a full-fledge hero-"

I placed my hand against his mouth, silencing him. "Wally, let me explain" I said.

He immediately got serious as I explained. I told him how the Justice League offered me a position but I accepted with a few exceptions. Wally listened intently before we finished our sandwiches.

"So…you're going to be part of them but still remain with the team?" he clarified.

I nodded. "I can't abandon you guys" I said, "I like you guys and the bond we share. If they need me, I will be there but my place is with the Team. That much I'm sure"

Wally looked at me before he put an arm around my shoulders. He hugged me and I leaned into him, closing my eyes. "I'm glad for you Avery" said Wally. "You deserve it."

I remained silent and so did he.

After a few minutes he spoke again, "Glad to know someone is here to take care of us" he teased.

I scoffed, "Who else is going to make sure you guys are fed? And keep you guys out of major trouble?"

Wally laughed, "Hey, hey remember the time I decided to run on water?"

"Oh god, you fell half-way through and I had to fly over to pick you"

Wally nodded, "Yeah and I ended up pulling you down with me."

"I was not amused" I scoffed.

"Oh remember-"

The two of us continued to talk from memories to what we were doing these days. Wally's arm didn't leave my shoulder and my arms didn't leave his waist. We ended up having a movie before the two of us passed out on the couch.

Before my feelings were a mess but now, being wrapped by one of the people I cared and loved, I felt calm.

* * *

 _(A few hours later)_

* * *

"Hey Alex" I said as the two of us were lying in bed. After what seemed to be like forever, Alex and I finally got to hang out. We were in my room, the two of us finished catching up. We first study together, then we played games together, made food together, and a few things here and there.

Now we were just lying on our backs. Our hands were looped together, while listening to soft music.

The room was dimmed and made everything more relaxing.

"What is it, Avery?" asked Alex.

"I was invited to become a full member of the Justice League" I told him.

I felt Alex's emotions jump and his fingers gripped mines.

I closed my eyes, "And I accepted"

His grip became tighter. "You did?" he stuttered.

I nodded, pressing my forehead against his. "With a few exceptions though" I added in, shrugging.

I felt Alex shake and I felt water start to rise in my chest. My eyes flew open and I saw Alex's violet eyes water with tears.

"Alex-" I asked but then I felt his arms hug me. He pressed his tear-stained face against my chest and I got up slightly, hugging him back. "Alex?" I asked concerned. Why was he crying? Did I worry him? Did I scare him? Why-

"I'm sorry" he sobbed. "I'm sorry Avery."

I was confused with everything but my first priority was to make sure Alex was safe.

* * *

 **Phatnom's POV**

I sat in my 'room'.

I was given the name 'Phantom' to be used in the field. My fellow associates, Superboy (Conner) and Match were given their designation but not a 'name'- one to be used in the outside world and as an identity.

I knew what the Light was planning and I was alright with it.

I was to make sure Avery (my mother/creator) would not die. However, I was not to give mercy to the heroes. They were an enemy to the Light and thus my enemy.

Today, I was given the name 'Layla' by Ra's Al Ghul. He said with pride and I did not the irritated look Luthor gave him.

However, I was given the name 'Phantom' by Luthor. So he could gloat over that.

Xander, Avery's 2nd eldest brother and thus my uncle, came by. He got me into better clothes and acted as my custodian.

It did not matter.

My powers were unstable as the transition process was incomplete. I had demonstrated my use to the Light and as soon we reclaimed my creator, we would proceed.

I am her insanity. Her darkness. Her Night.

Alexander, Vandal Savage's son, was Avery's Light…the others that were in her life also acted as that. We had to remove Avery from them in order for _the_ Light have possession over her.

No matter.

Whatever was best for my creator, it was to be done.

I was given a haircut as my hair was too long. I was told, like my creator, my hair would grow faster than the average female. So I was told my hair would be cut a few times a year.

I sat in the seat obediently as they cut my hair. My hair that had went from my feet (a side effect of being artificially grown at an accelerated speed) was now reduced to my bare neck. Two strands of my hair were left to form my face better, making myself look more defined.

My red eyes stared right back at me, which were surrounded with black.

They had to finish the transition process as my eyes were a sign that I was incomplete. Compared to my creator, my skin was hastily white but I was healthy.

Healthier than Avery.

We must change that soon.

I wore a white turtleneck shirt that was short sleeved with tight fitting leggings. Given boots to wear, I was to wear this until I was ready.

No matter.

After all, I was created to serve the Light…and Avery herself.

My name was Layla. However, when my enemies meet me…I am known as Phantom.

* * *

Note:  
I did some drawings of Phantom before writing this but doesn't allow links nor allowing you to highlight it and just going to the site. Oh well :/


	38. Chapter 38

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice!_

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

* * *

"Icon, Rocket, meet Sprite. Sprite, meet Icon and his sidekick Rocket" said Superman.

"Pleasure to meet you two" I said, shaking both of their hands. It felt weird wearing my hero suit after so long but it felt familiar at least.

"We have met a few times but didn't have the pleasure of getting to know you" said Icon, smiling politely.

"Likewise" I responded.

"I finally get to meet you Sprite" said Rocket, smirking. "What took so long girl?"

I gave a short laugh, "I could say the same to you. If we had, then the odds of boys and girls would've been balanced."

Rocket smirked before we got ready. I led Rocket to where the rest of the Team were, and when we came through the doors, voila we had arrived at the 'clubhouse'.

They waved to us and we made short quick of introductions. I saw Rocket eyeing Kaldur and I sighed inwardly. Yup, I wasn't the only one who thought Kaldur was dashing.

I looked away, unsure if I should establish the fact Kaldur and I were dating…? Or-

Kaldur'ahm's hands found mine and I jolted. My green eyes found his before he looked at me adoringly. I felt myself relax before a soft smile made its way onto my lips.

"Are you sure you will not join the others?" he asked me.

I dragged my thumb over his skin and I swore I could feel his tattoos. "No, I wanted to be a hero because I could save people and make the world a bit better. I never felt comfortable around the news outlet or anything." I took in a deep breath and looked at the giant screen. "Besides, if something were to happen to me…"

I felt Kaldur'ahm's hand squeeze my hand. His eyes were directed at me but I didn't need to look to know.

"-The Justice League was formed for two reasons. First, as an acknowledgement that no single individual, no matter how powerful, can solve all the world's problems alone. And second, to uphold the values of truth, liberty, and justice- the last one's even in the name" said Superman, a bit sheepishly.

The press laughed and I couldn't help but chuckle. "These five heroes have sworn to uphold those values-"continued Superman as the camera zoomed closer in closer onto Doctor Fate, Plastic Man, the Atom, Icon, and finally Red Arrow.

"You are watching live coverage of the Justice League's induction of its five newest members. Looks like the entire Leagues has shown up to welcome the new blood. Everyone from Batman to Captain Marvel" reported Cat Grant.

"I'm glad they didn't kick out Billy out" said Wally, before he took a bite of his apple. He also gave me a Granny Smith apple, in which I took a bite of. "And I love the fact that there is a ten year old on the League-"

"There is?!" said Rocket, surprised.

Robin and I elbowed the speedster, who gave promptly an 'ow'.

"Way to keep a secret, genius" said Robin.

"Hey, she's on the team now right?" said Wally before he took another bite of his apple.

I rolled my eyes before our eyes went back to the screen.

"Superman is now handing out official League membership cards. Staring with Doctor Fate-"

My eyes went to Zatanna who looked away sadly, while Robin comforted her.

"-The Atom. Plastic Man and Icon-"

"You know I was the one who convinced Icon in the first place. I should be outside celebrating with him, not hidden away in here" complained Rocket.

"Welcome to our world" said Kaldur'ahm, slightly amused. I gave a huff of a chuckle, as I remembered a six months ago the others were complaining like Rocket was…

Six months ago…it felt only like yesterday though.

"Well….I supposed there's an upside too" said Rocket.

I felt annoyed at the tone Rocket was giving and to who. Wally and Robin reached out to me (through our emotional link), nudging me to be calm.

"And finally Green Arrow welcomes his former protégé Speedy…now known as Red Arrow to this roster of heroes."

The boys cheered, "Way to go Roy!" yelled Wally, giving a fist pump in the air.

"At last he has his wish" commented Kaldur'ahm, feeling proud for his best friend.

"The first of us to make it….no one will call him a sidekick anymore" said Robin.

"Wait- since when being a sidekick a bad thing? You sidekicks were my inspiration!" said Rocket.

I threw my hands in the air, "Thank you!" I yelled.

Kaldur'ahm chuckled before he tugged me closer to him.

Close enough for our shoulders to touch each other and our hands more fitted.

"Well see….six months ago-"Robin said to explain what had happened but we all heard a beeping. Robin, his attention diverted, checked his watch. I looked at him and we all shared a look with each other.

"Trouble?" I said, as everyone turned to Robin and I.

Robin nodded before Kaldur'ahm spoke, going into leader mode. "Let's move" he ordered.

Everyone immediately headed off and the other got ready. I checked my arsenals before Kaldur'ahm made his way to me. Our hands naturally came together before he placed his forehead on my own.

"Will you be okay?" he asked, whispering.

I nodded, kissing his lips. "I'll be fine…if it makes you feel better, I'll stay in the back"

Kaldur'ahm nodded. We stayed like this for a few moments before I felt the Team arriving. We separated before the Team joined us. We all climbed into the Bioship, Miss Martian taking control as we flew into the sky.

As we entered the Smokey Mountains, Robin had filled us what had alerted him earlier. Apparently, for god knows how long, Robin had set up alerts using some program he had created. It allowed him to keep an eye out for any villains with security cameras, without him actively searching for them.

And the alerts had identified Jade Nyguen.

"Are-" Artemis stuttered, "Are you sure it's her? I mean, are you absolutely positive?"

"See for yourself" said Robin, before he pulled up the security footage of Cheshire, who was carrying an odd looking case, in civvies. "This is security footage from the Nashville airport. Facial recognition confirmed that is Jade Nyguen… but you've seen her without her mask, what do you think?"

I narrowed my eyes. Why would you take an airplane while carrying such an odd looking case? That didn't seem to be a stealthy choice…or was it on purpose?

"Yeah…that's her, Jade….Cheshire" said Artemis, looking down. I looked at her and could feel guilt, sadness, and….regret?

"Agreed" affirmed Aqualad, "but focus on what she carries. Is that the case that you saw in New Orleans? The one that got away?"

What a subtle way Kaldur'ahm.

Robin zoomed in at the case and we got a better close at it.

"Yes" confirmed Artemis.

"Okay, guessing from the mugshot that this 'Cheshire' is the bad guy. But what's so important about that case?" asked Rocket.

I looked at the others, a bit curious too. I was never debriefed on what the case was for, in the first place.

Robin pulled up a picture of the Injustice League. I stared it, remembering there was something about them that didn't feel right….but what was it? During the attack, everything happened in a blur so thoughts were immediately put aside.

"Remember the Injustice League?" asked Robin.

"And their evil plants? Uh yeah" answered Rocket.

"The Team and the league put them in prison….but their allies are still scheme. Whatever is that case seems important to their plans" said Aqualad.

My head turned to KF when he spoke, "We had a chance to grab it in New Orleans, _but someone screwed up"_ hinted KF to Artemis, who glared at him.

I folded my arms over my chest before sighing in my head.

' _What's with Kid Flash?'_ thought Superboy to me.

I tilted my head, an amused pout on my lips. _'Artemis is afraid of something and Kid Flash is angry at her for messing up the mission-'_

Before I could finish replying, I heard Miss Martian speak.

"Approaching Chesire's jet-" before we all widened our eyes.

I was surprised as well but narrowed my eyes at the scene before us. "Looks like there was no survivors" noted Miss Martian.

I narrowed my eyes, "That may not be the case" I said before the ship zoomed in closer on the wreckage.

"Explain" asked Aqualad.

I turned to him, then Artemis who seemed distraught, then at the others. "There's no fire or smoke. Cheshire's plane didn't leave that long ago and if there was indeed a crash, then we would've been notified through the airport system and more….besides, this is Cheshire we're talking about. An assassin and a potential member of the League of Shadows."

I looked at Artemis; whose eyes met with mines. "If anything…this seems suspicious" I said.

I tilted my head slightly downwards to Artemis. _'I'm sorry'_

She shook her head slightly, dismissing it.

Aqualad looked at me and seemed to process my words. "That does seem likely. Miss Martian, lower the ship down, we will investigate the wreckage but proceed with caution. It may be a trap" ordered Aqualad.

We all nodded before we proceeded to make our way down to the broken plane.

As we got into the valley, I looked around. I didn't like how the plane had crash landed in such a close space. The walls were high and seemed unstable. Any massive force could bring these cliffs down onto us.

' _Superboy'_ I thought to him as he looked at him. _'Whatever happens, keep in check your strength'_

' _Why?'_ he asked, curious.

I projected the possible scenarios to him; such as if he punched too hard or crashed. The cliffs and the cleavage of the valley seemed unstable and were eroded from time from snow, rain, and ice over the years.

Superboy nodded, getting what I was referring.

One by one, we began to spread out, checking for clues.

I used my abilities to use my wings so I could survey from above. I checked around and there seemed to be some unsettlement but none that were obvious that there was anyone…yet.

I went down as KF finished checking the inside of the plane. "Sprite's right. How come homeland security aren't all over this?"

"Cheshire's ID was a League alert, authorities didn't pick it up and her jet didn't follow their flight plan. Flew under the radar literally" explained Robin. "But the Watchtower auto-tracked the plane and tracked it."

I thought about it. That did seem possible but there was one thing-

"Then why isn't the League here?" asked Rocket.

"Because our Boy Wonder here has some wonderful hacking skills to get the alert first" said Zatanna.

"And Cheshire and the Case represent our unfinished business" added in Aqualad.

"Where are the bodies?" asked Superboy, after throwing aside a broken plane wing.

I felt a shiver run through my body and whipped around. "INCOMING!" I yelled.

"Here's one" said Cheshire's voice, just as I yelled. We all turned and saw Cheshire, alive and kicking. Without a scratch no less. "And it is stunning"

"She's not alone" I warned as surprise, surprise another voice spoke.

"I am flora, not fauna. I am foliage but not trees. What am I?" asked Riddler from the top of the cliff, with some assassins dressed in snow suits with Mammoth and his sister (whose name escaped me. Probably because we were being ambushed).

I could feel machines operating as the same devices we saw the Island when we encountered the Brain, start popping up.

I sighed and felt bitter. I knew it, this was a trap.

A barrier was set up all around us, encasing us.

"Oh come on, you can get this. I am shrubbery, not grass. What am I? I-"

"Am bush" finished Robin.

I was not amused.

"Didn't you think you would be tipped on Cheshire's trail?" taunted Nygma. "We're tired of you interference kiddies. This is the endgame. Ordered from the above and executed by master strategist, moi" he said proudly.

While the telepathic link was established, I scoffed. "By order from above-"

Everyone looked at me as I smirked. "You mean by Vandal Savage, the Brain, Ra's Al Ghul, and Luthor am I right?" I yelled out for everyone to hear.

It was subtle but our enemies widened their eyes. I was half-bluffing and didn't have enough proof to back it…but this confirms my suspicions.

' _Sprite, what are you-'_ questioned Aqualad.

' _Trust me and roll with it'_ I thought to the others.

I turned myself around and decided to keep up the act. "Ah yes, you wouldn't think we would catch on? Oh come on, it was staring at us right in the face!"

"How?" questioned Riddler, darkly.

I looked at him and pointed to him. "Well for one thing…the Injustice League? Their members doesn't even fit!" I said, "We both know Poison Ivy _hates_ working with the Joker, of all people. I mean, even _you_ Riddler find him too difficult to work with!"

The Riddler grimaced as I made eye contact with Robin. He nodded and seemed to be getting what I was getting at.

I remembered. When the Injustice League attacked, I found it odd for some reason. What tipped it off was the Joker and Poison Ivy.

Why would the work together? They both _hate each other_.

And why would the Joker be interested in the first place? If Ivy wanted someone to control the plants, there was someone else than the Joker. And it didn't make sense for the Joker to come up with this kind of plan….it didn't fit his sense of 'humor' (for better lack of the word).

Everyone slowly got into position while the villains attention was on me. "And don't get me started on Count Vertigo; who's too mighty for everyone else, Wotan; who wouldn't give a damn, and there's the Atomic skull and the Ultra-Humanite-" I listed off.

I looked at Cheshire who seemed defensive. "Not to mention the number of assassins that have been showing as of late. I mean who else has the power and authority to gather all of you?" I said, my arm gesturing to all the League of Assassins. "Or make you work with people you don't like?"

' _Like Sportsmaster and Cheshire'_ I thought, considering their…relationship.

I could feel Artemis tensing up. I placed my hands together like I was thinking, "Let me think…oh right, Ra's Al Ghul himself."

"And when the Ice Fortress appeared? Why on earth would Vandal Savage come himself to prevent Kid Flash from delivering Queen Perdita's heart transplant? And Count Vertigo hiring him is too out of the question" I explained as KF nodded mentally.

"Then there's Luthor…who of course provides the funding and technology….along with Brain's nice little barriers…and so, so much more!" I said. "You think none of us would notice?!" I yelled, laughing a bit.

I could feel the second wave of agitation from our enemies before I did a twirl, "But of course….you shouldn't underestimate us lightly" I said.

At that moment I twirled around and sent several flash bombs into the air. They all went off in synchronization before I dropped to the ground, using the built up energy to create a wave of electricity. Magnetizing the metal pieces of the plane wreckage they floated before I sweep one arm forwards to shoot towards Nygma and mammoth.

Of course, the former backed away instinctively while Mammoth charged in to block the wreckage. I sweep my other arm and sent the plane wing across the cliff. The assassins jumped away as falling rock debris begun to rain down on them.

The Team moved before we launched into battle. When our enemies tried to intercept us on the ground, Zatanna had casted a spell.

A snow flurry had been created before all of us charged into fight. Several assassins tried to come at me at the same time before training kicked in. Dodging and using their own attacks against each other, I couldn't help but sigh when I elbowed one assassin in the neck.

I tightened my grip on their weapons and had the moment to inspect it. This was different then anything I remember. And it seemed…not just foreign, but alien.

' _Superboy, Sprite, the Pylons!'_ ordered Aqualad.

'Affirmative'I thought to Aqualad before I jumped upwards. The snow flurry slowed down my usual speed but I pressed on.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Superboy go behind a plane wing and he dug into his pocket. I smacked another assassin down before I saw Superboy take out a…box?

I couldn't help but pause as I saw him reach into it and take out something before applying it to his arm.

' _Superboy, what are you-'_ before I could finish, I felt a wave go through me. I gasped as it felt foreign and….wrong.

It was like a power rush but-

Then I saw Superboy fly?!

Since when he could fly?!

Too confused, I remembered what I had to do before I took out my boa staff. I started to slice off the pylons with my scythe, before moving onto the other.

Everyone was directed to their own mission. I was busy taking care of the pylons and as much as I wished that I could help the others fight, there were too many below. It was like being pitted in a cage.

Then I saw something fly at the corner of my eyes. I looked and saw Superboy flying and throwing Mammoth upwards, crashing into the force field before he started to brutally hit him with his laser vision and punching him in random speeds into a cliff.

I could feel the tremor going through the ground and widened my eyes.

No.

' _SUPERBOY! ENOUGH!'_ I yelled in my mind.

It was futile as all I was getting was pure rage and emotions.

Nothing.

The top of the cliff became unstable and started to slide down to Cheshire and Artemis.

' _ARTEMIS!'_ I thought to her before I pulled out a coin. Flipping it, I immediately built up the energy and shot towards the cliff, breaking into nothing but dust with my railgun.

I gritted at the strength and saw Cheshire pushing Artemis to thes side, when another part of the cliff collapsed.

I hissed at the pressure and burn but when the slab of earth had disappeared, I let out a yell before moving the railgun across the pylons. Taking them all out effectively.

The force field disappeared. The snow was gone and everyone, except for Cheshire, was captured.

The railgun disintegrated into nothing and fatigue washed over me. I sighed and my knees buckled before I felt Miss M's arms around me. "Thanks" I sighed out tiredly.

"Thanks for the hard work" giggled Miss M before she looked at my arm, that was bleeding.

I looked at it and I could feel my powers slowly stitching my muscles together. "I'll be fine" I smiled at Miss M.

She gave me one back as well but I felt the wave of concern. I closed my eyes and felt Miss M carry me back to the ship. I sent out a mental brush of reassurance.

A warm mental embrace washed over me and I sighed in relief.

After rounding up the villains, we noticed Cheshire was gone. However, we had retrieved what we originally sought after: the case.

However, it was kind of odd when Artemis explained to it.

Cheshire had disappeared and left the briefcase, in arms reach. How did she not grab it back? Wasn't it important?

I felt my communicator open up and a small pit formed in my stomach, aware of who the ID caller was.

A tired smile appeared on my face as I placed my chin on my hand.

"Hey Batman"

When we all returned back to Mount Justice, we were interrogated by Batman and a few other heroes.

"Tell me if this sounds familiar" questioned Batman. "You hacked League's systems, disobeyed protocol, and endangered your lives….and your initiative response resulted in the capture of three escaped felons; proving Warden Strange runs Belle Reve as a cover for criminal activity."

I couldn't help smile as it did seem familiar. Like how this team was first founded.

And for the golden ticket, we all saw a small upturn on Batman's lips. I grinned even wider and snickered quietly. He was feeling so proud of us.

"Well done" praised Batman.

At that moment, everyone immediately looked at each other. Kaldur and I looked at each other before we smiled. Our hands naturally came together as well.

"And then there is this" said Batman, referring to the case. "Bio-technology integrated with some kind of nano-machinery."

"Though I am unfamiliar with these species…the bio-component is clearly not of Earth" noted Icon as he expected one of the many objects.

I narrowed my eyes at it. For some odd reason, I can feel the technology calling out to me along with a residue of magic?

Batman closed the brief-case, "We'll take it to the Watchtower for further study" he said before he turned to me. "Avery"

I flinched and sighed as everyone turned to me. "What is it Batman?" I asked, trying not to panic.

Black Canary looked at me, with a hand on her hip. "You know what today is right?"

"Uhh….."

Smart move, Avery.

"Everyone on the Watchtower is celebrating the new recruits…including you" she said.

I winced and sucked in a breath.

I could feel everyone looked at me as I sighed. "Do I have to?" I asked.

I knew the answer but couldn't hurt to ask, right?

Black Canary nodded. "Come on, the others are waiting"

I visibly deflated and felt Kaldur squeeze my hand in reassurance. I looked at him and I was met with soft eyes and lips. He nodded before I turned to the others.

They all gave me smiles and nods when I hesitated.

I guess it was time huh?

I walked forwards, waving at the guys ( a bit sadly and pitifully) before Black Canary placed a hand on my shoulder before the two of us and Icon entered the Zeta Tube.

The bright light flashed and I felt my body dematerialize and materialize into the Watchtower.

I guess this is it.

Black Canary gave me a reassuring squeeze on my shoulder. I looked at her and she gave me an encouraging smile. I took a deep breath before I stepped out.

In front of us was ever hero that has ever existed today, gathering around. There were a couple of heroes introducing themselves to the newly-admitted heroes.

I saw Roy being congratulated and he turned to us. He held up a hand with an attempt of a smile, before I rose my own hand in courtesy.

As soon as we walked down the steps, a couple of heroes came up to me. From Wonder Woman to Plastic-man (who was exuberant as usual) I put a smile and acted like I was glad to be here.

But I wasn't.

I would've preferred to be with the Team honestly…

I felt a connection and looked off to the side and saw…

"Alex?"

* * *

 **THIRD POV**

Alex took a deep shuddering breath before he made himself walk forwards to Avery. "Hey Avery" he greeted.

His best friend quickly walked over to him, surprised. "Alex, what're you doing here?"

He gave a small smile, hoping Avery wouldn't catch on…but at the same he wished she did.

Avery furrowed her eyes brows together in concern but that was over in a second. "Can we talk?" asked Alex.

Avery nodded before the two left the crowd and walked over to a large window, far from the group. The two of them watched their home planet of Earth in the vast darkness.

There was nothing but silence between Alex and Avery,

Their hands were joined together like they were kids but Avery could sense something was wrong. What it was?

She didn't know. And she didn't like it.

"Alex" said Avery, turning to him. "What's been with you, lately? You're hiding something and you usually tell me if its this excessive"

Alex tightened his grip on Avery's grip on reflex. "I….there has been things happening lately. Been busy" he tried to explain.

"Like what?" asked Avery, narrowing her eyes.

Alex stopped breathing for a second before he closed his eyes shut tight. He bared his teeth in frustration and Avery widened her eyes. "Alex…you need to tell me what's going on _now_ "

Alex brought his hands to his head, gripping his hair. "I shouldn't have but…he, _he_ threatened to hurt my family and-" Alex looked at his best friend with blurry violet eyes. "He said he had a way to save you Avery-"

Avery gripped Alex's shoulders, "He? You mean Savage? Alex-"

Alex tried not to breakdown. "I'm sorry, Avery. I'm so, so sorry" he shuddered, "I was so stupid and desperate. I should've realized this sooner-"

"Alex, what's going on?" demanded Avery, the pit in her core getting heavier and heavier.

Alex looked at Avery with broken eyes, "Vandal…he has a plan. He plans to brainwash the entire League and take over the Watchtower. And he-"

Avery widened her eyes, not allowing her best friends to finish talking. She immediately started booking towards the rest of the group were, ignoring the plea from Alex.

However, when she returned to the others, it was too late.

"No" said Avery, her green eyes staring at the puppet look of the entire Justice League. They were all kneeling and the Zeta Tubes came on alive earlier.

Avery saw a familiar figure and realized who it was.

"Vandal Savage" growled Avery, her body releasing sparkles of electricity.

The immortal man stepped forwards and his eyes swept over the crowd before landing on Avery.

He grinned as a cold shiver shook through Avery's body. Her eyes wide as Vandal spoke.

"Nice to see you again, Avery"


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice!

* * *

 **Chapter 39**

* * *

My lips curled into a snarl, my teeth gritting together. My body shuddered as I tried not fight him at that moment.

"Vandal Savage" I said in an odd mixture of calmness and anger.

The immortal man's eyes landed on my green eyes, before he grinned. As much as I wanted to deny it, a cold shiver had spread through my body.

"Nice to see you again, Avery" greeted Savage.

I tried not to let the shiver go through my body bother me.

However, old habits die hard.

Forming my hands into fists, I could feel my nails poking through my gloves; threatening to pierce my skin. After all these years, I couldn't fight back the aura the immortal man radiated nor the memories that I had of him.

My leg throbbed at the phantom pain from the time when I was young and when Savage had snapped my leg.

I glanced to the side and saw Roy, frozen tiff. Dazed.

Just like the rest of the League as well.

My body jerked and I catapulted myself forwards, leaving a trail of electricity. My wings had formed and my arms blazed alive with energy.

Tunnel vision had kicked in as I zeroed on Savage.

My line of attack was interrupted when Savage turned to me, smirking. My entire body became light before being thrown to the side.

Acknowledge the hand around my throat, I let out a instinctive charge of electricity. The hand became loose before going rigid, releasing the hold on me.

Taking the chance to escape, I flew into the air.

Before I could even make good distance, a hand had wrapped around my leg before I was pulled down.

From there, it was a full on fight.

I heard yelling and my ears pricked at the familiar sound. My eyes glanced and I saw Alex, screaming out to me while also trying to get to me.

What stopped him was Batman and Savage had walked over, taking all the time in the world.

I did my best to fight back at the sheer number of opponents. It didn't help that most of the Leaguers were powerful on their own.

I could feel an emotional link trying to connect to me and I followed it, sensing it was Roy.

He was breaking free of the mental control.

I placed a hand on someone's face, trying to get them away from me while also, kicking my legs.

I was being over-whelmed and soon it would be game over. I had to make a decision. I could run and get help. But that would leave Savage with Alex.

I couldn't do that.

I promised Alex's mom.

My eyes went to Roy. Whether he was going to betray me or not, it was a chance I was going to take anyway.

I reached out mentally and used whatever energy I had left. I could feel the mental control on Roy before I used my empathy and flodded him with all the emotions I was receiving.

Like glass breaking, it came down.

Roy crumbled over before groaning but coming to his senses.

I head-butted Flash, who let go of me before I let out another discharge of electricity.

"Avery…AVERY!" yelled Roy, before rushing over with his bow notched.

I slammed my fists forwards at Superman and struggled to find the insane magic in me but to find it gone.

Shock hit me and I could feel myself degrading.

Slamming my palm against the ground, I created a wave of electricity. Temporarily paralyzing the Leaguers. I took this moment to rush over (with a broken leg) and grabbed Roy's collar. Using my valuable energy, I threw Roy into the Zeta Tubes and activated the tubes through long distance.

"Get help!" I yelled at Roy before the wave of Leaguers came back.

"Avery-!" yelled Roy before the light started to flood his body.

I couldn't help it but I gave him a thumbs up and a stupid grin; like there was nothing wrong happening in the world.

I spat out a huge chunk of blood and spit onto the floor, my nose bleeding. After several fights with a few members of the League, I had managed to knock down a few of them; such as Black Canary, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, and a few others to name a few… (However, I had a sneaking suspicion that Red Tornado was going super easy on me which made me doubt something but I had to give it a shot).

I chuckled, putting my dukes up again. "As expected, I'm left with you guys" I said, trying to make light of the situation.

Which was kind of hard to do when I was face to face with the big guns of the Justice League. The Original 7.

Vandal watched interested and I really wanted to wipe that stupid look on his face. However…

I looked up and saw Klarion floating high and above, controlling the Leaguers.

Of course.

"I never took you for the guy to make deals with magic" I said, to Savage.

Savage seemed to humor me. "Back before civilization understood science, magic was everything. With my lifespan, it was only natural for me to create a…relationship with Klarion."

I cracked my neck by tilting my neck to the side. It popped and it stung.

That was not good.

The original seven charged in and I knew how this was going to end. I was running on smoke and I was dead tired. I had been fighting for hours and there was no sign of help yet. Plus, even if I tried to escape through the Zeta tubes, it wouldn't go well…

According to my own predictions, I was instantly brought down.

Savage and Klarion were going easy on me. Entertaining themselves and me with this fight even though they could've used their time better.

When you have two immortals, they can spend their time doing whatever they wanted.

I was brought to my knees in front of Savage. Alex was pounding his fists into the barrier that Klarion had set up and he was using his abilities to break free.

I let out a slow sigh and raised my head, which was throbbing with pain.

"So…what? Are you going to kill me?" I questioned.

Vandal regarded me for a moment like he was considering it but not.

"Unfortunately for you, I will not grant you that" said Savage before he gestured to someone. I heard footsteps before I glanced to see one of the Leaguers bring out a case.

I watched Savage take out one of the bio-tech and I groaned, throwing my head back. Of course…

I looked again and realized this one was different than the others. I rose an eyebrow as Savage inspected the tech like it was a rare jewel.

"We have different plans for you, after-all" said Savage, looking at me.

I stared at him and looked at Klarion before back to Savage. "Tell me this…you, him, Ra's, and Luthor were behind everything weren't you?" I asked.

Savage seemed to consider answering my questions. "Yes"

I nodded before I let out one more discharge.

It was futile attempt but heck, one last ditch effort.

As expected, I was brought down.

I was restrained and Savage held up the tech before someone pulled my neck, so it was more exposed.

"You are more useful then you might expect Avery" said Savage before he implanted it into my neck.

I hissed as I could feel it burrow itself into my neck. Electricity radiated off me as I tried to fight it off but then of all a sudden, it started to spread faster and faster. My body became heavy and my breathing became labored.

I was let go and I fell to my knees. My hands struggled to rip out something and it felt like oxygen was being stripped from me.

"We had to take precautions" said Savage, who looked down on me. "Don't worry, your life will be spared…and you will be reborn"

I looked at Savage as a surrounding darkness enveloped me. I heard the mysterious footsteps and like a pull, I was drawn to it.

I looked and gasped in surprise.

The figure kneeled down and brought her hand to softly pat my face.

"Shhhh" said the figure, as she smiled creepily. "Everything will be alright"

Before I blacked out in unconsciousness, I remembered the face.

How could I not?

When the figure possessed the same face as my own…except that her eyes were surrounded with black and her red irises seemed to glow.

* * *

 **PHANTOM'S POV**

I watched as Xander pick up his sister's body before carefully depositing her into a portable pod.

There were wounds but none were too extensive.

I would know.

I'm a part of her.

As her 'daughter', I could feel a connection with 'mother'.

Hm.

I turned and saw Alexander looking at his father with pure hatred.

I lifted my hand and flexed my fingers.

Soon, the other part of the process will be completed. I would be whole and Avery would be 'reborn'.

Now all that was left was to finish my portion of the process and deal with the rest…

I turned to Avery who lay in the pod. Her eyebrows were furrowed before I placed a hand on the glass.

I glanced and saw Xander busy along with Vandal and Klarion.

Alexander stared at me and a small smirk appeared on my lips. The child of Savage gave a confused look as I placed a finger upon my lips.

It was going to be our little secret.

* * *

 **Avery's POV**

I felt like I was floating over nothing. Constantly in darkness.

If I had to describe it, it was kind of like being in space.

Except not having to worry about the lack of oxygen outside of your suit.

I was busy trying to find my bearings.

What was I doing before?

It was important.

Dire even.

But what?

I need to wake up.

There was a lot of stuff that I had to do.

Like…

See everyone. Meet with everyone and celebrate…

Celebrate?

What was I going to celebrate?

Right…the Justice League initiation-

 _The press laughed and I couldn't help but chuckle. "These five heroes have sworn to uphold those values-"continued Superman as the camera zoomed closer in closer onto Doctor Fate, Plastic Man, the Atom, Icon, and finally Red Arrow._

" _You are watching live coverage of the Justice League's induction of its five newest members. Looks like the entire Leagues has shown up to welcome the new blood. Everyone from Batman to Captain Marvel" reported Cat Grant._

What?

 _I looked at him and pointed to him. "Well for one thing…the Injustice League? Their members doesn't even fit!" I said, "We both know Poison Ivy hates working with the Joker, of all people. I mean, even you Riddler find him too difficult to work with!"_

What?

Memories?

" _And then there is this" said Batman, referring to the case. "Bio-technology integrated with some kind of nano-machinery."_

" _Though I am unfamiliar with these species…the bio-component is clearly not of Earth" noted Atom as he expected one of the many objects._

None of this make sense.

I need to wake up from this weird dream.

I need to wake up.

Wake up.

 **WAKE UP.**

I felt something tugging me and as if someone had their hands reaching out to me. I grabbed their hands before I was pulled out and then-

Everything was cold.

But not entirely uncomfortable.

That was new.

My body feels stiff.

Did I roll out of bed again and slept on the floor the entire night?

Wow.

Smooth Avery. How smooth.

I hear something going off in my ear but what was it? It was like…static.

Pure noise.

I opened my eyes and my vision was slightly weird.  
I couldn't place on it.

I'm still tired, huh?

Better get up.

Maybe once I find some food-

Wait.

I looked around and realized everything was different.

This isn't my home.

This is…

The Mountain?

Why-

Did I sleep over?

Wait, is this Red Tornado's apartment?

Huh.

I'm officially creeped out.

Hold on.

I got up and my limbs felt stiffer than ever.  
Then all of a sudden, I heard screaming.

Not just any screaming.

Black Canary's.

I widened my eyes and when I raised my hands to steady myself. I saw it.

My hands were not my own.

They were…

"Mari's?" I spoke out-loud and my voice out in a mixture of Mari's yet my own.

"Oh my god" I said in surprise before opening the hatch. From where I was, I saw the humanoid body RT made for himself being destroyed and-

I saw Robin fighting Black Canary.

A gas bomb went off and then a shield went off around her.

Effectively knocking her out.

"Black Canary attacked us?" uttered Zatanna in surprise.

"Black Canary is the least of our problems. We must abandon the Cave" said RT.

I took this moment to come down. I raised my arm and activated the in-built grappling hook.

I slowly reeled myself down and everyone turned to me.

"Mari? What are you-" questioned KF before I cut him off.

"It's not her" I replied.

I walked with shaking legs as I reeled in back my grappling hook.

"Wait that voice…" said Robin, his look displaying deep thought before he widened his eyes. "Avery?!"

I nodded before I felt dizzy.

Robots becoming dizzy.

Huh.

"Yeah it's me…I think?" I questioned confused.

"What are you doing…here? Like that?" questioned Zatana, as everyone else was confused.

"I don't….know. I remember something happened but other than that…" I replied, still confused on what was going on.

"There is no time" said RT before we all nodded.

Sphere changed herself into the super cycle as I helped RT up.

The Zeta tube went on alive and we all abandoned the Cave.

"Stay off your radios. Let the super cycle track Superboy" said RT, "Instruct her to mask all signals. We cannot allow the League to track us."

"Right, of course-" said KF, "Just one question: Why is the Justice League after us!"

I leaned slightly away from KF before looking at my own hands.

"And why is Avery…in a robot body?" questioned Rocket.

I turned to Rocket, who flinched a bit.

"This _'robot'_ is my android Mari-Antoinette. She was designed and built to be my…nanny since I was a child. And also a necessary tool to be used when my body was incapable of moving" I explained with as much level as I could.

"You say like you're not sure" questioned Rocket, who raised an eyebrow.

I stared at her again before I sighed. Which came out as garble.

"It was all theoretical. Designed for worst possible situations. Just…never had to use it-" I said before I shook my head. "But anyway. I don't know either, okay? I just remember being unconscious and then poof, here I am!"

"You do not remember?" asked RT, confused as well.

"What do you mean?" I asked as everyone looked between the two androids.

"The entire League is under the complete mental domination of Vandal Savage" explained RT as we flew across the water. "Red Arrow had seemed to be his means. His method in which Savage mentioned as Starro-tech; an alien bio-organism fused with Nano-technology and magic. It shuts down the mind's autonomy and allowing Savage to re-program the individual to suit his needs. Even my inorganic brain was not immune.

But the process requires 0.16 nanoseconds to fully integrate with its host's nervous system. That delay allowed me to create an internal sub-program which would disconnect my power cells if I ever attempted to infect another person. Fortunately the starro-tech is body specific as John Smith I am now free of outside control" explained Red Tornado.

Normally, this would've been too much to process clearly but the mainframe and inorganic brain that Mari possessed was functioning smoothly.

"This starro-tech it worked on super powered humans? Four-flavors of alien? An android and Doctor Fate?! All of you without a fight?!" Robin said in disbelief.

"Indeed. A remarkable achievement. One not easily countered…" said RT before turning to me. "However, Savage had one created one even more specific to Avery's autonomy"

I widened my eyes (that is if I were in my organic body) as everyone looked at me in shock.

"Avery too!?"

RT nodded.

"Yes" replied RT.

"That's how I got here" I said to myself.

"Indeed" RT affirmed. "You would not go easily and Savage had anticipated it. After seizing control over the League, the next order was to capture you. You managed to take down most of the League except for Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, Martain Manhunter, Flash, Aquaman, and Green Lantern."

"Girl, you went against the Original 7?" said Rocket, surprised and pleased.

"Focus" I said before turning to Red Tornado. "What happened afterwards?"

"You were defeated before you were given a Starro-tech as well. By then, we were back up again and we all had to restrain you down. The Starro-tech you were given was different in appearances from the rest and sent you unconscious.

What Savage plans is unclear but they perhaps did not take in the fact that you had Mari as a back-up"

I nodded and faced forwards.

Well, this was interesting.

"What happened to Red Arrow then?" asked KF.

"You have Avery to thank. Before Avery was defeated, she had enough energy to snap the mental dominance over Red Arrow before she sent him into the Zeta Tubes- effectively freeing him."

I just stared out and looked for any signs of trouble.

However, I could feel everyone's look on me.

Then after a while, the Bioship revealed itself and we entered in through the hatch.

As we climbed off the Supercycle, we were met with Artemis and Kaldur.

They both seemed surprise and when everyone was comparing what happened. They all turned to me.

Kaldur looked at me with this look. I didn't have my empathy and it felt weird not relying on it. Mari helped as a buffer from the backlash but it didn't make it easier.

I studied Kaldur's face as he got up and stood in front of me.

Sadness. Shock. Loss. Anger… Indignation? Shame?

Conflicted.

Kaldur reached out for my hands but I kept them to my sides.

"Avery?" he spoke softly. Almost afraid that it wasn't me.

"Kaldur'ahm" I acknowledged.

He flinched and a range of mixed emotions flashed in his eyes.

"It's not that" I replied as Kaldur'ahm looked at me. "I'm…not me. It's not fair for you."

"This isn't fair for you either, my love" whispered Kaldur.

I reached up and gently dragged the fingers over Kaldur's cheek.

"The world isn't fair" I agreed. "However, we have more pressing matters to deal with."


	40. Chapter 40

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice!_

* * *

 **Chapter 40**

* * *

"Look, I can't guarantee this'll work" warned Doctor Roquette, who adjusted her glasses nervously. "This is the first time I've had to work with such technology, even more or less applying-" the scientist winced as if she was stabbed. "-magic to our current technology."

We had went to Doctor Roquette and from what Red Tornado had told us about the Starro-Tech, there was also magic involved.

I was unable to provide any magical input and whatever charms I had created, was a failure. None of them worked and I had already foreseen the result but I still tried; considering I was not in my original body.

Zatanna was still inexperienced so she wasn't able to help.

And I didn't want to take a gamble on her untapped power that Zatanna possessed. There was a reason Zatara was protective and Klarion calling her 'baby magic' wasn't just one-sided.

With Doctor Fate not at our disposal, there was one last place that were assured as a trusted ally.

Queen Mera, the Queen of Atlantis, herself.

We zeta-tubed to Atlantis, our trip quick. Miss Martian and Superboy also followed.

When we arrived, I was flooded with seawater.

Mari-Antoinette's systems switched and adjusted to the pressure and water. There was the sound of whirring as I waited for Mari-Antoinette's systems to adjust.

"Will you be alright?" asked Kaldur worriedly as we quickly made our way to Queen Mera.

There was no telling if Vandal Savage and Klarion would know our whereabouts so time was precious.

"Mari-Antoinette's body was designed by Uncle Luthor. He had every situation thought of in case of the time came…" I said, my voice starting to drift off. "Right now is not the time. Time is limited" I spoke with conviction. I think...

Kaldur nodded before he sped forwards with Miss Martian close behind (who had shape-shifted herself as a mermaid).

Superboy and I followed behind as we were not accustomed to the waters.

"…are you okay?" asked Superboy.

I didn't respond immediately due to the fact I had no idea what I would say. "I…don't know Superboy. I'm not in my own body which my emotions are even more limited-"

I didn't know what else to say.

So there was only silence between us.

We arrived at large building and I saw two young Atlanteans, which I instantly knew who they were. From Kaldur's…memories.

I saw Queen Mera who seemed surprised at the sight of us.

"Kaldur'ahm!" Mera said in surprise before swimming us.

The two young Atlanteans turned to us and for the first time in reality, I was met with Garth and Tula.

"Kaldur!" they both said in delight before rushing over.

"My Queen, I'm sorry for disturbing you but we need your help. _Now"_ urged Kaldur'ahm.

Queen Mera looked at us lost. Her eyes became calculating then serious.

"Alright, tell me what is wrong" said Queen Mera.

As Kaldur'ahm was explaining everything what happened in Atlantean (as it was faster), I couldn't understand a word.

And it seemed like Miss Martian and Superboy knew what they were saying.

I shouldn't be able to but I felt hurt.

Miss M and Superboy were explaining to Garth and Tula and I felt another twinge of hurt with a hint of loneliness.

So this is what I get for being weak. This is what I get for being me.

The entire world started to disappear as I was consumed by my own thoughts. I felt an old familiar feeling and felt like I was standing outside the bubble. So close to enter in but so out of reach. Everyone else was inside while I was outside, where I could hear and talk to them but never be apart of them-

I shouldn't have to feel this. For many reasons.

I couldn't help it.

I wouldn't be able to handle Atlantis's water pressure and my body was also suffering as it was.

But M'gann and Conner…

"-ery? Avery? Avery?!"

I was jolted from my moment of despair before I was met with Miss M's face. I guess Mari-Antoinette's optics systems went off...

I tried to smile but then I remembered… Mari doesn't have a mouth.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" voiced Miss M, worriedly.

I tilted my head and place my finger tips on my mouth would be and squinted my eyes like I was laughing. "I'm fine, just adjusting to this…body" I lied.

Miss M looked at me with concern before she stepped aside to show Garth and Tula.

"Avery, this is Garth and Tula- Kaldur's friends" introduced Miss M.

I already knew who they were.

I decided to wave sheepishly. Had to keep up appearances.

"Hi, my name is Avery…or Sprite in my superhero persona…" I drifted off before I sighed dramatically. "Well this isn't my body though-"

Garth held out his hand, "My name is Garth and this is Tula. We've heard about you" he smiled.

"Oh?"

Tula nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, Kaldur has told us so much about you!" I was surprised as she grasped my hands with her own and had a wide smile.

Damn.

Now I know why Kaldur fell in love with her.

… Now I feel even worse.

Before we could go any further, Queen Mera and Kaldur had gained our attention.

That was when we all got to work.

When we had acquired the help of Doctor Roquette, a large collaboration was made.

I tried to stay away but before I could gather my thoughts and drown myself in my negative emotions, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked and saw webbed fingers.

I turned and I saw Kaldur's face.

Ah…damn. How much worse can things get?

There was a deep level of concern in Kaldur's eyes and I tried not to react dramatically.

"What's the matter, Kaldur?" I asked.

"You called me Kaldur" he said before he grabbed my hand.  
I resisted the urge to pull away.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" I questioned.

Kaldur didn't answer me immediately before pulling me to the side.

As if he sensed my urge to leave, he grabbed both of my hands.

This made it even worse since I really wanted to rip my hands away from his own. I didn't deserve it. I shouldn't be able to feel it-

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"Of course I'm fine-"

" _Avery_ " stressed Kaldur before he pressed himself closer to me. "Please don't hide from me."

The words died in my mouth- I mean my processors.

I didn't know how to respond.

"What is the matter, my love?" pressed on Kaldur with a hint of emotion.

I pulled my hands away from him and wrapped them around me. "This isn't right" I said, my voice buzzing out. Oh…I can't be too emotional.

Mari's processors can't handle it-

"My love-"

"Please! Don't say that" I said, pressing my cold, metal hands to my face. I couldn't look at him.

"I'm…not even myself. You ask what the matter is and everything is the matter!"

Pause in my processor. Too much emotion.

"I…everything. Why me? Why did I have to be forced in this kind of body? Why did I have so much happen to me? I'm a burden to the team and you- and I don't like how you can still love me when I'm like this and-"

Kaldur pulled my hands away from my face and I tried to pull away.

But his hands were firm.

"Avery, please calm down" pleaded Kaldur.

I sobbed but it came out as static. "I-I can't!" I admitted, "I don't know how you can love me like this and the fact you still love Tula-"

"Avery, you truly believe I would choose her over you?" Kaldur said hurt.

"But you still love her, don't you?" I sobbed.

Kaldur froze and he faltered for a second.

That was all I needed to know.

Before anymore could happen, Robin appeared.

"Hey guys-" he stopped when he saw what the two of us were doing before Kaldur released his hold but to only grasp my hand again.

He wasn't going to let go.

"What is it Robin?" asked Aqualad.

"Uh-" he looked between me and Aqualad before he resumed his role. "We tested the vaccine on Black Canary and it worked. Queen Mera and Doctor Roquette are already making more"

We were both surprised.

That was quick.

Or maybe it was because we were too busy that we weren't aware of time that had passed.

We gathered with the others and Black Canary was coming out of the cure.

The good news was that the cure and vaccine worked all in one. But the drawback was it would knock the infected unconscious and it wasn't instantaneous.

Small miracles I suppose.

After we had placed the cure into Red Tornado's original body and one into Red Arrow, we begun to form our plan.

We would make our way to the Tower and position the ship at the lowest floor. That way we would not be caught immediately and we would work our way up. That way, if our presence was known, we wouldn't be trapped.

We looked at the schematics of the building and begun our different strategies.

Once we had everything planned out, we begun to move.

Time was of the essence after-all.

We all strapped ourselves to the Bioship and Miss Martian and Robin worked together to re-calibrate the bioship.

In order to reach the Tower, we had to ascend through our planet's atmosphere and enter space.

Black Canary, Red Tornado, and Red Arrow stayed behind in order to buy us time when we had infiltrated the Tower.

The ascension was difficult but thanks to Martian technology, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

When we had infiltrated into the Watchtower, we begun to gather around. I wasn't mind-linked to anyone as my body was mechanical. Non-organic.

We all began to move out immediately. We had already discussed our strategy beforehand so we could get right into business.

One by one, we all begun to implant the cure in the Justice League members.

There was the chance that our presence would be known as soon as we got rid of the Starro-tech in everyone.

I was notified by Red Tornado that their cover was blown and now was the time to act. More were coming.

"Aqualad, Vandal Savage and Klarion know we're here. More are coming" I told him.

Aqualad turned to me and nodded before he paused for a moment, passing on the message mentally to everyone.

Time continued on before I separated from one group.

I had to go and hold off Savage and Klarion… I followed Superboy, M'gann, Rocket, and Robin as we headed upwards.

We were met with Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman before Superboy had to fight against Superman while Miss M had to fight against her uncle.

"Go!" yelled Robin before I nodded.

I started to make my way to the foyer of the Watchtower.

I abandoned the fighting ensuing behind me and focused on my goal.

Hopefully, I wasn't too late-

I stopped and I was met with an unconscious Black Canary and Red Arrow along with a dismantled Red Tornado.

Vandal Savage and Klarion turned towards me, studying me.

Then I saw into the distance and saw Alex stuck in a barrier along with Xander, my own brother, standing next to a pod; containing me.

Xander's eyes widened when he recognized the body I was inhabiting.

"I don't recall another android that were with the children" said Savage turning towards me.

I positioned myself into fighting position. I had my grappling hooks out and I used the energy within Mari-Anotinette.

Well, this was going to be interesting.

I charged, ready to fight. Savage charged as well and we danced around each other. I blocked his attacks and dodged but I also tried to fight back.

None of us landed successful hits and he tried to throw me but I just twisted myself. I shot a grappling hook at him and taser him.

He let out a yell before Xander shot several shadow tendrils at me. I sent a charge to send them back but then another figure appeared.

I widened my eyes and saw another figure…who had the same face as me?

She charged forwards and she grinned at me.

Her irises were red with a surrounding black around them. Her skin paler than mines and her smile cold.

Xander charged, hoping to subdue me but I grabbed his neck and sent a charge. He let out a yell before he fell to the ground. His muscle twitched as the electricity went through him; paralyzing him.

His eyes met with mines and I scanned them.

He sent a pleading look but also seemed relieved?

I became distracted when the other me punched me and sent a charge of red electricity. I screamed and Mari-Antoinette's systems started to fail.

At that moment, it felt like an odd mixture. I could feel my own, flesh fingers twitching and my own organs responding but I could also still feel Mari-Antoinette's fingers wrapping themselves around the other me's hands.

I tried to pry off the hand around my neck before she stopped. I couldn't fight back as Mari-Antoinette's system had went into emergency mode.

Savage got up and pulled at his collar, growling.

"You fuckin asshole" I said which came out in static.

Savage's eyes widened, indicating he recognized my voice.

"Avery?" he said along with Alex; who was surprised and relieved.

"Sprite!" yelled Aqualad as the others approached us.

We all looked before Vandal turned to me, smirking. "Phantom" he called out.

The other me turned to me and had a glint in her eyes. It wasn't an evil one but more of a 'between us' glint.

She ripped Mari-Antoinette's body and I screamed in pain.

It hurt so much so that I woke up in my own body.

It was like my entire body was burning in pure fire and my skin was peeling.

I looked around panicked and my fists banged on the lid of the pod I was in. Electricity sparkled off me before the glass on my pod shattered into pieces.

I fell to the floor, my muscles twitching and my lungs on fire. I couldn't breathe right nor see straight. Why wasn't my body responding?!

"Avery!"

I looked to the voice and saw Aqualad and KF rushing towards me. I tried to stand on my shaking legs before Phantom appeared by my side.

She grabbed my neck and Xander also appeared on my shadow. "I'm so sorry Avery" apologized Xander as his shadow tendrils bided me.

I tried to break free before Savage walked over me and I saw Klarion summoning a portal.

' _Avery!'_ cried out the others in my head. I started to sob, desperation clawing at my insides.

I reached out a hand out to the others and tears started to fall from my eyes.

The others called out me, out loud this time, as KF was so close but the portal took over us and I was surrounded by nothing but darkness.

I slipped into unconsciousness but the last thing I ever saw, replayed in my mind.

 _Kaldur'ahm ran towards me, his eyes desperate. He also reached his hand out as if we were able to touch._

 _His mouth moved, calling out my name._

" _AVERY!"_


End file.
